Saiyan Chronicles: The Chosen Child
by Superale2
Summary: In the final minutes of the Tournament of Power between Goku and Jiren something unexpected happens that drags the Saiyan into a Dimensional Rift but how does this correlates with Jaune Arc waking up with a tail and someone within his mind that is ready to guide him to become the strongest Huntsman in Remnant! (JaunexHarem) DBZxRWBY Crossover with other Anime elements!
1. A Unexpected Merge

**_Yooooooooo! What's up everyone Superale2 here! I'm here to bring you a new story that came up in my mind when I was sleeping haha and I just couldn't wait to write and share with y'all!_**

 ** _Before you guys chew on me on the Reviews as to why I don't update my other stories that I haven't touched in almost a year it's simple. I just lost every motivation to write on them since I don't have any more ideas to write new chapters, if you want to adopt the DBZxTokyo Ghoul story and write as your own then by all means send me a PM about your interest. I might write a new chapter of Goku and Friends watch Death Battle soon but theres no date in place since my focus will be now on Golden Fairy and this story._**

 ** _SOOOOO what is this story about? well as you guys know this is a Dragon Ball Z x RWBY where in the final battle of the Tournament of Power between Perfected Ultra Instinct Goku and Jiren at his full power are duking it out for the survival of their respective Universes. However, something strange happens when they collide their attacks and drags our favorite Saiyan God into the RWBY verse but not in his physical form but his Soul is ripped from his body and it fuses with a new body aka the lovable and goofy knight, Jaune Arc._**

 ** _Alright let's get the elephant out of the way, Goku will only influence Jaune by changing his body from human into a Saiyan thanks to the Soul merging, however that doesn't mean that he will gain all of Goku's abilities and transformations because let's be honest Base Form ToP Goku can one-shot the entire RWBY-verse and lets not even talk about the Ultra Instinct powers so Jaune has to work hard to become stronger like how Goku did in his lifetime, only that this time it will be faster and with the guidance of Goku in his mind he can get far and become the strongest in Remnant but for now he will start at the level that Goku stared in Dragon Ball just without the martial arts skills but don't worry like I said he will learn._**

 ** _Will he gain Super Saiyan? He will but that's much later down the line like Volume 5 but don't worry Kaio-Ken can do it's wonders meanwhile and maybe False Super Saiyan_**

 ** _Will there be stronger enemies than Salem? yes there will be but like I said that won't happen until they have defeated the main enemy of RWBY is defeated so gotta wait for that_**

 ** _Now pairings, the second topic that everyone likes to discuss besides power levels haha. I was planning from the beginning to have him have a Harem of 7 girls, you guys can leave in the comments who you guys want in the harem, I will say that Pyrrha will definitely be in it and Ruby as well so I'll leave the other 5 for you guys to decide_**

 ** _This takes place in the final 2 minutes of the Tournament of Power and two months before Volume 1_**

 ** _Well lets get this story going!_**

 ** _RWBY Volume 1 Opening_**

 ** _Volume 1 (Prologue)_**

 ** _Chapter 1: A Unexpected Merge_**

 ** _Beta: edited by justrynahelp_**

* * *

 _ **World of Void... Final 2 Minutes of the Tournament of Power**_

In the destroyed platform of the Tournament of Power, we could see two figures standing few meters away from each other, one of them is a tall, very muscular humanoid with an appearance similar to the folkloric aliens known as the Greys. He has gray skin, big round black eyes with enlarged pupils, and nostrils in place of a full nose. He wears the uniform consisting of a red, spandex-like suit with black sections around the collar and legs, white gloves, and white boots. This individual is known as Jiren the Gray, the strongest member of the Pride Troopers and also the man who has surpassed the power of the God of Destruction in Universe 11, fighting for the survival of his Universe and also obtain the Super Dragon Balls so he can wish something to answer his memo of 'seeking whats beyond strength'.

In the other end of the battlefield we could see a person with spiky silver hair, a whitish godly aura surrounding his body, deep silver eyes, his orange and blue Gi completely tattered as he was exposing his upper body, fortunately, the lower part of his Gi was somewhat intact. This individual was known as Son Goku or Kakarotto. A Saiyan from Universe 7 who was raised on Planet Earth, fighting also for the survival of his Universe and obtain the Super Dragon Balls so he can accomplish the desires of Vegeta who was knocked out by Jiren two minutes ago and Android 17 who self-sacrifice himself so they can recover some of their stamina.

At the beginning of the tournament, the Saiyan God of Universe 7 was excited to fight Jiren since he could tell he is the strongest in this platform. However, in their first fight, it didn't go so well for Goku as he has used Super Saiyan Blue with Kaio-Ken X20 to even go 'toe-to-toe' against the Pride Trooper who just defeated him with ease. Then he had to use the Spirit Bomb with all the energy of Universe 7, except for Vegeta and the Gods, against Jiren who stopped it with a stare as Goku was using all his power but it didn't work as it exploded in a Black hole-like explosion and consumed him making everyone think he died.

Before he could be eliminated he resurfaces to the platform with a new power. This power is known as Ultra Instinct, the ability to evade any attacks from the opponent no matter how fast or stronger it is. He fought Jiren in this form and he even landed a good hit on him, however, his transformation ran out thanks to his stamina and was defeated. If it wasn't for Frieza giving him energy, he wouldn't last long in the Tournament

As the minutes went by he manages to recover his stamina so he can be ready for Jiren, but he had to handle a couple battles like Kale and Caulifla, two prodigy Saiyans from Universe 6 who use the Potara Fusion to form Kefla who pushed him to his limit once again and re-enter to Ultra Instinct to knock her out of the platform. Then there was Aniraza from Universe 3 who was about to blow off the platform but thanks to his friends Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta, Mystic Form Gohan, Android 17 and Golden Frieza defeated the opponent.

In the final 7 minutes were the most difficult as the three Pride Troopers, Dyspo, Toppo, and Jiren were no pushover against the Z-warriors. Gohan had to sacrifice himself with Dyspo as Frieza push them out of the platform, Toppo who became a God of Destruction for a brief moment was eliminated by Vegeta in his Ultra Super Saiyan Blue form that pushes him to his limit, thus leaving Jiren by himself against two Saiyan Gods and an Android.

Even with the full efforts of Goku, Vegeta, Android 17 and even Frieza who was knocked out by Toppo and then again by Jiren with a stare they weren't making much effort to defeat him. Thus leaving Goku by himself and an unconscious Frieza still in the platform, even with the small boost he received from Vegeta he was still no match for the Pride Trooper as he was about to be knocked out he remembers that everyone's wishes and desire to survive were entrusted to him, he couldn't fail them! With this in mind, he enters to Ultra Instinct once again.

The battle was fierce and fast, the normal spectators couldn't keep up with their speed, hell even the Gods were having a difficult time in keeping up with these two monsters. The Saiyan God thought that they were now equal and was winning ground as he was about to launch a Kamehameha in the same fashion as Kefla, however, it all changed as Jiren uses his maximum power to reflect his killer attack and almost knocks him out. But he wasn't going to give up not yet as he tapped into more power in his Ultra Instinct and notice that his hair color changed into a light silver color similar to the Angels but the difference was that he could now attack without thinking. He heard Whis calling this Perfected Ultra Instinct.

This now brings us here to the final two minutes of the Tournament of Power as Goku and Jiren were having a stare down meanwhile in the stands were their friends/allies and the Gods were chatting about the sudden change of events with the Saiyan God

"Who would have thought that Goku could become this powerful in the lapse of the Tournament" spoke up Tien as his gaze was mainly focused on the battlefield, he would never think that the guy he fought in the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai would become on par with the Gods of Destruction.

"That's my father for you, always surpassing himself when the odds are against him" responded Gohan with a smile on his face, he always knew that his father always defies the impossible and always overcomes his limit and this is no different. Despite having flaws when it comes to family responsibilities, his father is an inspiration to overcome anything and he promised to him that he will continue his training to protect his family.

"Kakarotto.." murmured to himself the Prince of all Saiyans with his arms crossed, all his wishes and desires were now in the hands of his rival/friend. As much as he hated it he knows that Kakarotto is the only chance of them to survive and the rest of Universe 7 depended on his shoulders. "Good luck."

"Beerus-sama. What do you think of this turn of events?" asked Whis as he was referring to Goku achieving the perfect state of Ultra Instinct, something that not even all the Gods of Destruction have to achieve in their life, and here it is a 'Mortal' who achieved it in the past 46 minutes of the Tournament of Power. But nonetheless, the Angel was satisfied and even happy that one of his students achieved this state "Do you believe that he has surpassed you?"

The God of Destruction just stood quietly as his gaze was directed at the Saiyan God, he remembered the day he met this mortal who defeated Frieza and piqued his attention, when he first challenged him he wasn't even worth fighting, since he hadn't even used 5% of his true power against the Saiyan. Then when he transformed into a Super Saiyan God he managed to give him a fair fight, so he spared his planet for more entertainment. When he and Vegeta achieved Super Saiyan Blue it was impressive, and it seemed that the gap between him and the Saiyans was becoming more narrow.

But the moment that Goku pulled out Kaio-Ken X10 with Super Saiyan Blue in the Tournament between Universe 6 and Universe 7, that was when he became more agitated at Goku nearing his power. Then when Beerus thought that he died and transformed into the first phase of Ultra Instinct, he was in shock. How could some Saiyan with the powers of a god achieve a state that not even he, as a god of Destruction, hasn't managed to develop? He knew that in the back of his mind that he was on the level of the Hakaishins but he didn't want to admit because of his pride as a Destroyer.

This time, he had to suck it up and admit the reality.

"Yes, Whis... Son Goku has surpassed me." stated Universe 7's God of Destruction in a low tone, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear, "He's the strongest person in Universe 7"

Meanwhile back in the battlefield, the Saiyan God managed to hear the comments that his team had given about him and a small smile formed on his face, everyone trusted him to come through with a victory and, as much as he didn't want more Universes to be erased, his family, friends and the survival of his Universe was the top priority.

"Son Goku!" called out his opponent, Jiren, who was coated in four layers of Ki as he got into his fighting stance "It's time to end this nonsense once it for all"

"You're right.. We have been dragging this battle on for too long" responded back the silver-eyed Saiyan as he also got into battle position "Get ready Jiren, Ill come with everything I got!"

At the mention of that both of them disappeared at beyond light-speed from where they were, in the next second they collided their fist with such force that it shook the entire World of Void, both of them didn't say a thing as they once again disappeared from everyone's view and only shockwaves could be seen around the destroyed platform.

As they were in mid-air, and slowly falling down to the arena, the Pride Trooper started to shoot multiple Ki blast at the Saiyan God who dodged all of them instantly and replies back with a simple Ki wave that has the same size of the Final Flash and the potency of it. However, since Jiren is using his full power he stops it with one hand and sends it flying away to the endless skies of the World of Void.

However the Pride Trooper thought at first that Goku's new look was only a power boost in his dodging but he didn't take in notice that Goku appeared in front of him at teleportation-speeds and started to give a barrage of punches and kicks flawlessly that not even the Gods of Destructions could keep up and with a final kick he sends Jiren flying down at blinding speeds to the platform.

"That's it Goku-san! Keep it up!" cheered the Supreme Kai of Universe 7 as he could see some members of his team smiling at this and he could see the Gods of Universe 11 completely annoyed at this turn of event.

"Come on Jiren! Stand up!" yelled Vermout in desperation towards Jiren who stared to stand up slowly from those fierce attack _"Incredible! No one has been able to hurt him this much when he's at full power. Just what the hell are you Son Goku!?"_

"Is that all?" asked Goku in a somewhat bored expression as he landed softly a big chunk of the platform, he would never have thought that Perfected Ultra Instinct could inflict that much damage to his opponent who is on the same level of raw power but it seems that attacking without thinking has its benefits

Jiren didn't say anything as he coated both of his fists with his Ki and rushed at Goku, who still kept a calm expression, and started to attack him but the Pride Trooper couldn't land a single hit at all which was getting him more frustrated as he increased his speed to his maximum output

"Cocky bastard.." the strongest warrior of Universe 11 darkly murmured, still trying to land a hit on the Saiyan God, but to no avail. Goku getting tired of this went on the offensive with ease as he gave a powerful gut-shot to Jiren who eyes went wide and spat saliva mixed with blood as he took a couple of steps back to regain some air

"Admit it Jiren, you can't win." simply stated Goku as he waited for his opponent to look at him "I have to admit, for someone who preaches about 'strength is absolute' I was expecting a more intense fight. You had every chance to eliminate me, hell you could have eliminated me when I was down for the count and exhausted multiple times, but you got too cocky with your power since you thought I wouldn't get stronger"

"Shut up!" yelled the Pride Trooper as he released a massive Ki wave at the Saiyan who evade it like nothing and kicks Jiren's face thus sending him a couple of meters away from him.

"I've never seen Jiren losing his cool..." commented Khai with nervousness in his voice, he knew deeply that they got too overconfident with their fighters, and now they were on the ropes nearing the final minute of the tournament.

"Like my partner, Android 17, said you think absolute power, being a lone wolf and even clinching to the past would resolve every problem you have.. You don't even let your allies to help you because of fear of losing again," said Goku once again in calm tone of voice, as he puts both of his hands near his waist and started to charge up his signature attack

"If we weren't in this situation I would've have helped you to regain trust with your partners and even help you find that person that killed your entire family. However, those in power wanted to put in a twisted rule for this Tournament because they were 'annoyed' of the lower ranks"

That last comment that the Saiyan God made took his team-mates by surprised and even all the Gods and Angels were a little taken back from the statement the silver-eyed Saiyan made. The Grand Priest only raised an eyebrow at this and both Omni-Kings also listened but didn't pay it any mind

"Heh.. at least there's something that we agree on" responded back Jiren as he stood up once again, and powered up to his maximum to charge his ultimate attack to end this once and for all.

"I respect your courage and ambitions Son Goku. However, you are still far from the truth of understanding who I am as a person and what I really want with the Super Dragon Balls"

"This is it! They are putting every inch of their power into one final attack!" Krillin exclaimed towards everyone else.

"Come on father! You can do this" added Gohan, wishing that his father would win this Tournament

" _ **KAAAAAAAAAA... MEEEEEEEEEEEEE...**_ " said the Saiyan God quietly, as a Blue ball of energy started to appear in between his hands. His gaze landed on Jiren, who extended both of his hands to each end and then clashes it together in a similar fashion to Vegeta's Final Flash.

" _ **HAAAAAAAAA... MEEEEEEEEEEEEE...**_ " Then, the blue ball of energy started growing, to the point it was getting hard to contain as Goku was ready to launch his final attack!

" _ **DRAGON CANNON!**_ "

" _ **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_ "

Both of the strongest mortals of all Universes fire off their respective attacks, everything seeming to slow down as the red and blue beams approached collision. When that moment happened it created a massive shockwave that shook the Void to its very core, followed by wind gusts that it even made the Angels materialize their defensive shields.

"Such immense power!" shouted Android 18, getting, even including some of the Gods.

"If that were to happen in the mortal universe it would destroy everything on its path and create a chain reaction that leads to the destruction of everything" added Whis to the conversation as he was using his staff to protect everyone from the wind gust.

"Oooooh! This is amazing!" stated future Zeno with excitement.

"Amazing! Amazing!" followed present Zeno from the present also showing that same excitement that his counter-part is showing.

Back to the beam struggle which is bigger than the one between Gohan and Cell, both Saiyan God and Pride Trooper weren't giving an inch of advantage, they also notice that they were now standing in big chunks of the platform since it was now completely destroyed when both of their attacks collided.

But that didn't matter as both of them gave a mightily roar thus increasing the power of their attacks and shaking the void to the extremes that even the Angels were surprised by this since the World of Void is supposed to be infinite.

However what everyone didn't notice was that a Dimensional crack was forming in between their beam struggle.

As the seconds were passing the crack was starting to get bigger and bigger to the point that it was absorbing both Multi-Universal busting attacks, surprising both Jiren and Goku since they never seen this happen before

"Wait is it only me or their beam struggle is being absorbed by something?" asked Master Roshi towards everyone and unfortunately everyone nodded

"It seems that their attacks were too powerful and that immense power created a Dimensional Rift in the World of Void" responded Vados towards everyone, she herself didn't see anything like this in her life, before they could ask anything else all of them saw that both Jiren and Goku stopped their beam struggles as they were being pulled!

"Damn it! What the hell is this force!?" asked the silver-eyed Saiyan as he was being pulled in through the Dimensional crack, along with Jiren and the unconscious Frieza who was floating on a rock. " _I need to get those two out of the gravity's reach. I'm sorry guys_ "

With his mind already determined what to do he releases a powerful Ki blast at Frieza to push him out of the Dimensional crack, however, it was strong enough that it eliminated him as he suddenly appears in the stands, as Goku was getting closer, he launched another powerful Ki blast at the distracted Jiren, that pushed him back all the way out of the pull of the Rift to the point where he was also eliminated as he appeared in the stands with his team, shocking them all to their core.

" _I did it!... I won them the Tournament and save the others from the Gravitational pull of this thing, but it seems I won't be able to join them. Goodbye everyone_." thought the Saiyan God with a small smile on his face as he was consumed by the Dimensional Rift.

Distraught and shocked cries could be heard from the observers, especially those from Universe 7 as they saw the mortal that surpassed the gods with his Ultra Instinct disappear from the World of Void, taken to a world that the most powerful of the gods didn't even know existed.

Before anyone else could do anything, the Dimensional crack was erased by one of the Zenos, who had a poker face and asked the Grand Priest to come over and talk about something important. After a few seconds, the Angel nodded at the directions of his leader and raised his hands and said:

"The Tournament of Power concludes with the draw of both Universe 7 and Universe 11, so both of them are free from being erased by Zeno-sama" this decision surprised everyone but the Grand Priest still has other words to say "However, nobody will use the Super Dragon Balls, as nobody remains on the platform."

The last comment disappoints the members of Universe 11, except Jiren, who gazed quietly at the place where Goku was absorbed by that Dimensional crack they created with their attacks.

" _Son Goku... Why? Why did you do it?_ "

 _ **Scene Change... Unknown place... Dimensional Rift**_

Son Goku is feeling a massive pain within his body, and something even deeper, as if something wanted to be ripped out of his body. He was still surprised that he still is in his Perfected Ultra Instinct, and as he tried to move his body but he couldn't since this place wasn't allowing it.

" _So this is it huh... Either I suffer forever in pain or I'll die a slow death from this pain_ " thought the Saiyan God as he closed his eyes and let everything go. Now that he will be stuck here forever he started to think about all his adventures, from meeting to Bulma all the way to the Tournament of Power with his fight with Jiren, he felt everything went so fast but yet it has been decades since he started his adventure. Now that he realizes it he has accomplished his ultimate goal. Becoming the strongest mortal of all Universes behind the Angels.. he no longer had a goal.

He started to feel bad that he wouldn't be able to spend time with his family, his wife, his two sons and especially his newborn granddaughter Pan who recently started to call him 'grandpa'. He would've have spent more time with his family since there would be no threat to defeat and he would train less just to keep his senses sharp all the time. He could of have done that but thanks to his obsession with fighting stronger people, he never really became a good father for his kids. Now he regrets not spend the necessary time with them.

" _If there was a chance for me to get out of here I will take it. I don't care if it's in my world or in another, I already accomplished my goal. I wouldn't mind passing down my knowledge and techniques to someone who might need it..._ " that was the last thing the Saiyan from Universe 7 thought as his vision became dark and he falls unconscious waiting for his demise since he thought that his life ended in this

But it seems that some higher power listened to his wishes as body started to light up slowly and consumed him as a whole, after a few second that light that consumed the Saiyan God travel to the endless of the Dimensional Rift until it disappeared.

Fate has other plans for the strongest Saiyan of Universe 7.

 _ **Scene Change... Planet: Remnant. Continent of Saunus.. Universe: ?**_

In the country side of the Continent of Saunus, where people are always in danger of Bandits and Grimm roaming around since there are no natural barriers to protect them, we can see a lonely person deep in the forest as they were preparing for camping and a bonfire. This person is a tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his short blonde hair messily layered on his head, with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. He is wearing a white heart-shaped chestplate cut off above his lower abdomen and white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Underneath the armor, he wears a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves. Lastly, the weapon at his side was a simple longsword with an abnormally heavy scabbard.

His name is Jaune Arc, a seventeen-year-old who is hoping to become a Huntsman in the most prestigious Hunter's academy in the kingdom, Beacon, in order to live up to his family name.

The blonde decided that it was a good idea to leave his home two months early before the start of the first semester of Beacon's school year so he could experience in exploring and maybe some training since the guy had no proper training whatsoever, he didn't even know how to use his family sword, Crocea Mors, properly!

As he finished lighting the campfire, Jaune started to take out some of the food he packed for the trip a few days ago when he left home, taking out a map of the continent as well. he started to look for is the nearest town, which to his knowledge was Shion village, when he found out where it was he let out a loud groan

"Damn it, Shion is still a few days away from here and there's no way the food will last me that long!" the Arc boy exclaimed in disappointment as he puts the map away and starts to eat an apple he found early that day. As he finished eating he started to prepare his sleeping bag and lies down looking up at the sky, and he starts to think about what he's doing.

" _Do I really want to do this...? Become a huntsman with no training at all? Is my family's' legacy really worth losing my life over? I haven't even fought a single Grimm in my life! How am I going to stand up against people who have been doing this for years? I have no idea where to even start, who could I go to to learn what to do?_ " those were some of the many thoughts that had bothered the blonde haired Arc since he started his journey to Vale. As he took a sad sigh, he remembered how his family had discouraged him from becoming a huntsman, as he has never received any formal training in his life, but he told himself that if he tries his hardest and trains hard enough he can become a hero like his ancestors. he had always wanted to be like them, ever since he was a young child. It was a childish reason but he wanted to accomplish it no matter what!

All these thoughts and fears quieted as a shooting star flew through the sky of the broken moon. He never believed that shooting stars grants you wishes but in this unfortunate situation, he wanted to believe that they could grant wishes.

"It would be great if someone or something could give me guidance in what to do and help me become a huntsman, and maybe even how to be a hero." thought Jaune as he turned to his side and closed his eyes, descending into dreamland, hoping that his wish could be granted.

Fortunately for the Arc boy, his prayers were answered as the shooting star that was in the sky was coming down at his direction without him even noticing it, and then suddenly he was consumed by a blinding light that consumed his entire body, somehow not waking him up. After a few seconds, the light died down and it revealed Jaune's sleeping form, but something had changed. that blinding light that consumed hm will change his life and this world forever.

 _ **Next Morning.**_

As Jaune slowly opened his eyes he noticed that his campsite was luckily still intact, and he decides to stand up and stretch his arms and legs to get his day going. Before he could do anything, however, his stomach started to rumble like a wild animal leaving the Arc boy surprised and confused

"That's weird I never woke up this hungry before... Maybe that apple wasn't enough and I should eat more for dinner?" Jaune said to himself as he started to put away all the camping gear into his backpack, as he was putting the stuff away, something happened which scared the young Arc.

" _ **Yo!**_ " said someone from out of nowhere, making Jaune fall back onto his butt comically, but he tries to quickly recover, and he managed to grab Crocea Mors and points it every which way, looking for the source of the voice

"Who's there?!" yelled the frightened Arc, mustering up all his courage as he looks around for where that voice was coming from

" _ **Hey hey, no need to be hostile, I'm confused as well**_ " replied back the mysterious voice. Jaune could say that he heard the voice clearly, but at the same time he couldn't see this person anywhere, no matter where he looked, Jaune still couldn't see him.

"Just who are you!? Show yourself!" demanded Jaune with some hostile, he could've sworn that he had heard a sigh clearly

" _ **The thing is... I don't think you can see me, I think I'm more like in your mind... hehehe**_ " chuckled the voice, shocking Jaune. This voice is supposed to be in my head?! how could that be possible?! " _ **I didn't believe it either when I woke up**_ "

"Wait?! Did you just read my mind? Don't you have any sense of privacy?!" asked the Arc boy, as he still couldn't believe that all this was happening

" _ **It seems that we are linked together mentally...**_ " the voice said thoughtfully. Jaune thought that he heard someone snapping their fingers like they had discovered something important " _ **I got it! Why don't you meditate? Just close your eyes and concentrate deeply, like reaching into your mind**_ "

Jaune at first was still doubting his sanity and thought that maybe he was still dreaming " _ **You're not dreaming,**_ " the voice laughed, " _ **Unfortunately, this is happening**_ "

"Alright, then I'll believe you, for now, mysterious voice." Jaune rolled his eyes in annoyance as he sat down and closed his eyes and started to concentrate within his mind, as the seconds passed Jaune opened his eyes once again as he was received by an endless gray void with no end in sight, he couldn't believe this was his mind! How come he couldn't access to this part of his mind before and why now? He had so many questions!

(A/N: This endless void looks like the one in Dragon Ball FighterZ where all the characters are stuck in their mind and the characters control their body)

" _ **Welcome to the world within your mind!**_ " the mysterious voice said in a cheerful tone, the Arc boy turned his head to where that voice came from and what he saw was an adult who's clothing was torn and tattered as if he had come directly from a battle. He also has crazy spiky silver-hair and eyes bearing the same color, but what he found most surprising is the silver tail he has behind him, maybe he was a monkey Faunus? " _ **Hey! I don't like when people call me a monkey because of my tail!**_ "

" _Sorry! I kinda forgot you can still read my mind.._ " replied Jaune as he scratched his head with a nervous grin directed at this strange person " _So you're the person that's inside my head right?_ "

" _ **That's right! The name is Son Goku but you can call me Goku for short"**_ responded Son Goku, the Saiyan God from Universe 7 with a cheesy grin on his face " _ **Since I didn't want to wander through your memories to know your name, I thought it would be better for you to tell me in person**_ "

" _Thanks for your honesty Goku, at least you respect that much hehe,_ " said the Arc boy chuckling, and then looks back at the Saiyan " _My name is Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, ladies love it_ "

" _ **That's.. an interesting way to say your name I guess**_ " responded the Silver-eyed Saiyan scratching the back of his head as he looks closely at the person he is now part of, but what he found surprising was a brown tail similar to his when he was a kid dancing around without even noticing it " _ **Hey Jaune, have always had a tail?**_ "

" _No why do you... OH MY OUM! I HAVE A TAIL!_ " Jaune exclaimed worriedly as he notices the tail behind him and started to comically run around panicking, while Goku was watching all of this with a nervous laugh, he really didn't want the kid to freak out. Maybe after he landed in Jaune's mind, his body changed into a Saiyan? The tail was a complete giveaway, and he can pretty much sense it, but what he found weird was that his eyes had mismatched colors " _HOW THE HELL DID I BECOME A FAUNUS?! WHAT WILL MY FAMILY THINK WHEN THEY SEE ME!?_ "

" _ **Um... Jaune I also noticed that your eye colors are different from one another, is that new as well?**_ " Goku spoke up once again thus stopping Jaune from running around and looked down to the floor to see his reflection, this sending his brain to overdrive as he saw that in his right eye he has his typical deep blue eyes but in his left eye he has a silver eye like Goku's! but what shocked him the most was that his hair color went from light blonde to jet black.

" _Just how the hell did this happen overnight? **"**_ said the now dark-haired boy as he collapses into his knees comically " _I'm not even a Faunus. I'm just a freak of nature_ "

" _ **Hey don't be hard on yourself. I think it looks neat on you!**_ " said Goku with a goofy smile as he made his way towards the black-haired knight who was still in his knees looking at his reflection, looking back at Goku.

" _How can you be so calm about this, How did this happen..? You are trapped in my mind and you're acting like everything is ok._ " retorted Jaune as he stood up from where he was and realized that he was a bit taller than the Saiyan God.

" _ **That is true, I'm trapped in your mind and I have no knowledge how to get out, but I don't mind being in here with you..**_ " answered the Saiyan God still keeping his smile " _ **And for your other question I think when I merged with you mind it affected your body somehow, you're no longer a human. You became a Saiyan like me**_ "

" _A Sai... what? Sorry, I've never heard that name before, is it some kind of Faunus race I haven't discovered?_ " The Arc boy asked the Saiyan honestly, who scratched his head once again, thinking.

" _ **I don't know about this Faunus stuff you're talking about, but you can call it that I don't mind..**_ " replied back Goku as he shrugged off Jaune's comment about being a Faunus or something. " _ **Anyways so it seems you have become a Saiyan like myself, the only reason you don't have silver hair like me it's because I'm in a transformed state, and I can't seem to revert back for some reason, but that Silver eye you have definitely come from me**_ "

" _I see... This is a lot to take in to be honest._." responded the silver and blue-eyed Arc, as he still couldn't believe all of this is happening but for some reason, fate wanted to play with him, and he suddenly changed thanks to all of this.

" _ **Jaune I have been meaning to ask... I saw your sword laying on the ground and I was wondering if you are some kind of warrior? You don't have to lie to me I won't judge**_ " Goku asked Jaune kindly who just looked down on the floor somewhat ashamed of himself, but thanks to his sensing abilities the Saiyan God could feel that even with Jaune's new body. Jaune's power at the moment rivaled his when he started to explore the world with Bulma.

" _As much I hate to admit it I'm not a warrior, I've never fought before or even trained at all. But I want to change that! I want to become a Huntsman and a hero, I want to be strong, and prove that everyone was wrong, that a person like me can achieve his goals against all odds!_ " responded Jaune with passion. Goku was somewhat taken aback by his words, but then he smiles brightly at Jaune, he reminded him of how he was when he explored the world. He wanted to become strong and surpass everyone, becoming the strongest was his goal and he finally achieved it when he attained the state he was currently in, Mastered Ultra Instinct.

Maybe his wishes were truly answered and this was the chance for him to pass all his knowledge on martial arts and combat to him.

But, of course, Jaune will have to work for it like he did.

Before the Saiyan God could say something he sensed something coming at Jaune's body, it had a dark aura, it was weak by his standards, but it could give his buddy trouble since Jaune was far weaker than himself.

" _ **Jaune! Something is coming towards you! Go back to reality right now!**_ " exclaimed Goku with a serious expression. Jaune looked at him with confusion, but he didn't protest as he closed his eyes once again and in a couple of seconds he was back to the real world. He turned his head around to see three Grimm Beowolves rushing towards him, but before they could come close he manages to dodge them and rolls to the ground to grab Crocea Mors and gets into a sloppy stance, seeing a Beowolf begin to advance. The Saiyan Arc wanted to close his eyes in fear but he couldn't at the same time as he stared directly at the Beowolf that is mere feet away from him

Before he could do something, the Grimm stopped itself completely as if it was frozen in which confused Jaune immensely, hell it even looks likes the Grimm is frozen in fear.

"Goku do you know what's going on? Why did the Grimm freeze itself?" the Arc boy asked out-loud to his partner

" _ **I'm not really sure Jaune, this is the first time I've seen these kinds of creatures, but this is your chance to attack them with all you got!**_ " responded Goku from within Jaune's mind as he received a nod from the Knight. Jaune gave a warrior's roar as he swung his sword at the frozen Beowolf, decapitating the evil creature.

But he wasn't done, as he ran rapidly towards the second Grimm who was ready to attack him, the Saiyan Arc dodges his attack by jumping 10 feet into to the sky with his sword, impaling the Grimm's head and killing it instantly

However, he failed to notice a powerful attack coming from the third Grimm which sends him crashing into the nearest tree, leaving his weapon stranded. For some reason he wasn't scared of losing his sword, on the contrary, he felt a sudden rush of adrenaline as he stands up, smirking, and ran full speed towards the Grimm, proceeding to administer a bone-shattering punch to its face that sends it a couple of meters away, the impact of the attack decimating the Grimm

Jaune just looked at his fist, and then at his surroundings in surprise, shocked by what he just did. He had managed not only to kill his first Grimm but two more right after, without breaking a sweat, and without any training to boot! And that feeling... that adrenaline as he was fighting the Grimm! It was like some kind of unexplainable euphoria, he loved it!

"YAHOOO!" whooped Jaune in happiness as he went to pick up his sword that was laying on the floor after the Grimm had disintegrated "Did you see that Goku! I managed to kill three Grimm! Three! Can you believe that! I still don't believe it, I didn't know I had this strength and speed within me"

" _ **Yeah, I was watching your battle! I have to admit I'm impressed that you managed to do that despite lacking coordination and technique. Your determination and perseverance is something that leveled the odds. It also helped that your Saiyan body is stronger than a normal human**_ " commented the Saiyan God as he gave his opinion on the battle and why his newly Saiyan body was a great benefit, if he still had his human body then he wouldn't be this lucky

"You know at the beginning I thought I was going to be some sort of freak, but now I'm starting to like this whole Saiyan thing" replied Jaune as he packed up the rest of the stuff he couldn't finish before Goku showed up.

" _ **Jaune... where are we going?**_ " asked Goku out of curiosity towards Jaune who finished packing up everything

"I'm heading to Shion village to stay there for two months and get some training done before going to Beacon Academy in the Capital city of Vale, Like I said before I want to become a Huntsman and Beacon Academy is the best place for me to start my journey to achieve that goal" explained Jaune as he started to walk and takes out his map to where he needs to go exactly.

" _ **You said you needed training right? I can help you with that, if it's two months of training that you need then that's perfect**_ " said Goku with enthusiasm as he could apply Master Roshi's Training to him so he can become stronger and faster

"Really? Your willing do that kind of thing for me despite having just met me?" asked the Arc boy in surprised and with joy since he never got someone who could teach him how to fight or even use Crocea Mors to the best of his ability

" _ **Of course! We share minds and I wouldn't mind learning more about you and this place, besides this training will make catch up with the other Hunters who have practice years before and with your Saiyan body it will be easier**_ " replied back the Saiyan God with a sincere tone of voice to his new student, from what he learned from Jaune's memory there are Huntsman and Huntresses who have trained when they were young to become strong, he will close that gap and help Jaune to achieve his goal, besides that's the whole reason why he's here, to guide a new generation with his knowledge

"THANK YOU SO MUCH GOKU! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO REPAY YOU!" responded the silver and blue-eyed Knight out-loud and almost with tears of happiness forming up in his face, he couldn't believe that at first, he called this a bad dream but with all that has happened he believes that he's ready to take this world by storm and prove to everyone he can become the strongest without being a prodigy.

" _ **You don't need to repay me, as long as you're working hard in your training and showing the results it's enough to satisfy me**_ " commented Goku with a smile as he could feel the wave of emotions and excitement in his mind

"Yessir! So when do we start training?!" asked Jaune with excitement still on his tone of voice

" _ **Tomorrow you will need to relax your body, because this training won't be easy**_ " responded the Saiyan God in his normal tone of voice, he knew deep within him that Jaune at first will be confused with the method of training he will put him through, but it will be all worth it at the end of these next two months.

His new journey in this world will be an interesting one and he can't wait to see what it has in store for the both of them!

* * *

 _ **And cut! I really had fun writing this chapter with Goku acting as the voice of reason for Jaune who was having a mental breakdown for the changes he went in haha**_

 _ **Alright lets answer some facts of this chapter**_

 _ **1\. I'm writing this chapter before DBS Episode 129 where Goku goes Perfected Ultra Instinct against Jiren so please don't chew me hahah**_

 _ **2\. I feel like Perfected Ultra Instinct can overcome Jiren for the simple face that Goku has the instinct of attacking and dodging with no problems**_

 _ **3\. Goku has some beef with the higher Gods that deleted all the universes because of the lower ranks and he also fells ashamed that he was somewhat at fault for this**_

 _ **4\. The beam struggle between Goku and Jiren was similar to Gohan's vs Cell where the reshape the Earth and here they literally created a Dimensional Crack in the World of Void**_

 _ **5\. Goku decided to sacrifice himself to save Jiren and Frieza from falling into the Dimensional Rift**_

 _ **6\. Beerus here truly admits that Goku has surpassed him**_

 _ **7\. In the Dimensional Rift Goku's body and Soul were staring to separate, as the blinding light only took the Saiyan soul with all his powers and his physical body was erased by the Dimensional Rift that's one of the main reason why Goku can't drop out of his Ultra Instinct**_

 _ **8\. Jaune here decides to leave two months early from his home and wants to train at the village of Shion since thats where he has been the most when he was a child**_

 _ **9\. Jaune in his new Saiyan body is as powerful as Goku when he stared his adventure with Bulma**_

 _ **10\. Jaune as he was fighting the Grimm, he was getting excited in fighting since Saiyans love the thrill of battle**_

 _ **11\. Another fun fact is that the Grimm thought that Jaune's only silver eye he obtain by merging with Goku's mind and soul was actually the Silver-eyed warriors thats why he was paralyzed**_

 _ **12\. Jaune will not become OP during the lapse of his training, he will be a bit stronger than all Huntsman-in-training when it comes to strength, speed and martial arts, he will be kinda behind with swordsmanship because Goku never uses a sword**_

 _ **Well that's about it! What do you guys think about this chapter? I kinda want to write two more chapters before going back to Golden Fairy because this story is fun to write**_

 _ **Before leaving I'm going to need a beta reader who knows about RWBY since I stared watching the show few weeks ago and I'm by Volume 5 so it would be great to have a helping hand in my grammar and also their knowledge of this show haha**_

 _ **Well have a good day and see ya soon!**_

 _ **Ja-ne!**_


	2. Turtle Hermit Training and Ki?

_**Yooooo What's good everyone! I'm back with a another chapter of this fun story. I'm gonna say I'm surprised of the support I received in less of 24 hours, I literally uploaded this story at 4am and now this story has 30 favorites, 35 follows, 500 views and 11 reviews which is amazing to see since it means that I grabbed the attention from you guys!**_

 _ **Alright this chapter will be more focus on the training Jaune will received from Goku as he stays in Shion for the next two months before leaving to Vale so he can make his way to Beacon. I'm still debating whenever have Jaune to have his transcripts fake or stop Roman from doing a dust heist like Ruby did in the first episode.**_

 _ **About the harem, right now Its only Ruby and Pyrrha so far who are in it but I will open a poll with seven options you guys can choose and only five will make the cut when they reach 25 votes the fastest by chapter 4 of this story.**_

 _ **Sooo! without wasting anymore time let's get this chapter stared!**_

 _ **RWBY Volume 1 Opening**_

 _ **Volume 1 (Prologue)**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Turtle Hermit Training and Ki?**_

 _ **Beta: Edited by TheVernMaster**_

* * *

 _ **Shion Village... Continent of Saunus... Planet Remnant..**_

" _ **Come on Jaune! If you don't finish by 7am then the folks are going to be upset from not receiving their Milk on time!**_ " stated Son Goku with as smile on his face. He was currently watching inside Jaune's mind as the Saiyan Arc was running around the village like a madman, carrying multiple boxes of milk and delivering a bottle of milk to each residence of the village. To make things worse, he was wearing a Turtle shell on his back which weighted 200kg

" _Goku wasn't kidding when he said his training would be hard!_ " thought Jaune. He didn't slow down his pace since he needed to get this done so that he could finally move on to his next chore: farming..

It had been two weeks since he began his training with the Saiyan God who promised him to make him stronger and ready for Beacon. After the following day he met his partner, Goku went over the training routine that Jaune would have to go through while they traveled to Shion village. The routine consisted of 200 Push ups, 200 sit-ups, 300 punches, 300 kicks, 50 one finger push ups, swimming an entire lake if there was one near and 20 Km of running. At first Jaune thought it was impossible since his body, despite being a little stronger than before, would never handle it. But Goku told him to give it a try and to his surprise, he managed to finish all his sets that his master and friend gave him..

However, Goku decided to make it much harder for him. The Saiyan God, with some kind of 'Magic', created a purple turtle shell for him to wear at all times from the moment he woke up to the moment he went to bed. He found it surprising that any object Goku creates and gives to him carries along to the real world. It was very beneficial for both parties. As he started to put on the turtle shell on his back he fell down to the floor and asked the Saiyan God how much it weighted. He replied saying the turtle shell weighed 200kg. This shocked Jaune to the core since that thing weighed the same thing as a Beowolf or even more! But Goku said it was part of the training so he wasn't going to give up.

At first, he was having difficulties doing the entire workout in the Turtle shell since its freaking heavy. But as the days passed, he slowly started getting used to it and so by the end of the first week of training, he was having no problems doing the exercises with the Turtle shell on his back..

After few days of the normal workouts with the shell, Jaune managed to reach Shion, a small village where his parent used to go on vacation. To his great pleasure, he already had a house to reside in this town thanks to his father Nicholas Arc, a famous huntsman who graduated from Shade Academy, who also bought it for his family since they came here every year.

Since he didn't have a lot of lien available he started to look for a couple jobs. The Saiyan God recommended some jobs that required physical training since chores actually helped him in getting stronger. The Arc boy was confused since he never heard about anyone getting stronger from doing chores..

He managed to find two jobs that involved a lot of physical working and gave enough money for a person. The jobs were to deliver milk and farming in the mornings. For the Saiyan God this was perfect since he could now give his student a proper schedule.

Mornings- Chores/Labors

Midday- relaxing the body

Afternoon- Exercises given to Jaune when he was making his way to Shion

Evening- Meditation

With the schedule he had, Jaune really couldn't complain. He found it comfortable and it gave him free time at night to practice his swordsmanship with Crocea Mors since Goku didn't know any form of sword styles besides some basics. He only knew martial arts which was awesome since it gave him the edge if an opponent ever knocked his sword out of his hand in combat..

After only two weeks since the beginning of his training he wasn't even bothered by the shell anymore, he even sometimes forgot to take it off when went too sleep. He also noticed that his muscle mass was slightly increasing to the point where he now had a lean body with a six pack and well toned muscles. No longer did he have that scrawny body he started his journey with. He had to admit that being this Saiyan faunus had its perks!

Speaking of being a Saiyan, Jaune was terrified by the amount of food he now ate. The first time he ate with this body he literally finished all his food supplies, which were supposed to last for a few more days. By the end of the trip to Shion, he had eaten everything. He asked Goku why he ate ten times more than he used too and his only response was 'Saiyans eat more than a normal human because they burn all their energy in training'.

It might not have answered his question completely but he now understood why he didn't get fat thanks to all the training he has been doing.

Our favorite Saiyan Arc was currently delivering his last bottle of milk, putting it down next to the house's the main door. Wiping away the sweat coming down from his face with a heavy sigh, he started walking away from the residency and made his way to his temporary home.

" _Hey Goku, I've been meaning to ask, did you start your training as a martial artist by doing all these jobs and workouts? Why don't you start teaching me Martial Arts?_ " asked Jaune within his mind. Walking through town, Jaune saw some nice people waving at him kindly waved back. He had been meaning to ask this question for a good amount of time since all he had been doing so far were workouts and labor jobs. He knew this was helping him when with his stamina, speed, and endurance. However, he hasn't learned any awesome Martial Arts movements that he was expecting.

" _ **You know Jaune... I remember asking that same question to my first Martial Arts master. Just like you, all we were doing was delivering milk, swimming, construction labor, farming and even pushing boulders the size of houses.. It all comes down to what you have learned when you finish your two months training. I promise you that your results will be satisfying**_ " responded back Goku with a smile on his face. He remembers those nine months of hard training he did with Muten Roshi along with Krillin. The whole secret behind the Turtle Hermit training resided in the intensity the schedule he has being doing during these last two weeks, which he was following closely. With his Saiyan biology, constantly pushing himself to the limit, he's slowly surpassing his limits everyday. All his collapses from physical exhaustion are shapping him slowly into a warrior. However, he might have to do some modifications in the second phase of his training since from what he has learned a lot of Huntsman and Huntresses have their own unique techniques so he will teach him abilities that his body can handle at the moment..

" _Well I can't complain that I don't see any results.._ " replied back the Arc boy in a low tone. Jaune reached his house and upon entering, he immediately headed straight for the shower. He needed to wash off and relax before his second job, farming.

" ** _Like I said on the first day Jaune, this is your stepping stone to becoming the strongest in this world_** " said the Saiyan God within the mind of the young Saiyan who smiled broadly at the comment.

After the quick shower, he grabbed some casual clothes along with a black eye patch for his silver eye. Jaune didn't feel like scaring the folks of this town with his two different colour eyes. He also made sure to grab the turtle shell since he didn't want to get dirty with his fighting outfit. After changing he went to the kitchen and grabbed a quick 'snack' which consisted of three full course meals.

"To believe that I will have to spend more lien on food from now on.. Well time to chow down!" With that comment he started to eat all the food on his plate at blinding speeds similar to how his master eats within his mind, since he can create food by just thinking about it! Similar to how he was gifted with the turtle shell that he brought from his mind to the real world. As he finished eating his food he looked at his scroll and saw the time which made his eyes go wide. "Oh crap! Its getting late! Goku why didn't remind me of the time!?"

" ** _Sorry! I was kinda busy eating this food you created for me, thanks by the way!_** " responded back the Saiyan God as he kept eating his full-course meals by himself. In the mind-scape of his student, he saw Jaune running at full speed towards the fields of Shion where the farm was located

After two minutes of sprinting the Arc boy managed to reach the farm where the lone wolf faunus was plowing the land with his tools. He then turns his head to see the person he hired coming his way.

"Morning Jaune! I was wondering what taking you so long?" asked the farmer with a smile on his face at seeing the 'monkey' faunus willing to help despite not receiving a lot of lien.

"Hehe sorry Mr. Romeo.. I totally lost track of time but it won't happen again I swear!" replied back Jaune in a slightly worried tone thinking that his boss will get mad at him.

"Don't be sorry my boy! Now that you've arrived you can get to work" exclaimed the farmer Romeo as he pointed to an open field that was a mile from one end to the other, "You can start plowing all that land and then when you're done plant the vegetable seeds and use the fertilizer to cover those seeds"

'Will do sir! I will have it done by mid-day!" responded back the Saiyan Arc with a big smile on his face. He rubbed both of his hands and got into position making the fox faunus skeptical of what he was about to do.

"Aren't you going to use the tools to plow the land?" asked Romeo with some curiosity on his face. Why would the boy not use the tools? It didn't make much sense to him. Romeo was never able to do that sort of thing in all of his years of farming.

"Nah my hands are just fine to do this job" assured Jaune with a small grin as he got straight to work. Jaune, at full speed, started to plow the land swiftly which left a stunned fox faunus looking in pure disbelief at what the young man was doing.

" _He's even faster than a plow tractor! What kind of monkey faunus is he to have such strength and speed?_ " asked to himself Romeo. He could already see Jaune at the other end of the field continuing to plow the land like there was no tomorrow. "I'm glad I hired this kid hehe"

 _ **Scene Change... Evening..**_

After finishing his farming shift, taking a small nap of an hour and finally finishing his workout routine. We could see Jaune Arc on top of a tall cliff near Shion watching the sunset, waving his Saiyan tail freely and taking off his eye-patch thus revealing his Silver eye he obtained thanks to Goku being in his mind.

" _ **That's a beautiful view right there..**_ " commented the Silver-haired Saiyan with a smile on his face, despite not being there physically he could view everything from Jaune's perspective. The good thing from his current situation was that at leas t he wasn't isolated from everything

"You got that right" replied back the Arc boy with a smile as he sat down in a lotus position, getting ready for his daily meditation "I never got to see the sunset from this part of the village, its indeed breathtaking"

They stood there for a couple seconds until the Saiyan God spoke up once again.

" _ **Hey Jaune... I've been meaning to ask, why were you by yourself on this journey? I understand you want to be a Huntsman but.. does your family know about this?**_ " asked Goku with curiosity in his tone of voice. He still refused checking his student's memory since it was an invasion of privacy and he wanted to know more about his story from his own words.. Jaune just stood there quietly for a couple of seconds as the wind softly breezed through his hair, then he gave a long sigh knowing that this would have eventually happened sooner or later.

"Well.. it's kinda complicated. You see, my parents were famous Huntsman and Huntress in their time wanted me to be sheltered because I wasn't born with anything special. I was the weakest of the family while my seven older sisters were strong Huntresses. They had their own proper training to become strong and make a name for themselves in their Academies. While they were enjoying their lives I was stuck doing house work and assisting a normal school.. I decided that I wanted to change that, I decided to take care of my own destiny and become someone in life, which is a Hero, Huntsman.. And if that involves defying my family and my sisters then so be it!" finished explaining the black-haired Arc with determination in his voice as he clenches his fist tightly gazing at the sunset.

" ** _Jaune..._** " said the Saiyan God in a soft tone. He really wasn't expecting this kind of answer at all since he thought his parents let him have this adventure. It must suck for someone to be stuck in something they never like. Now he could finally see where all the self-doubt came from, he knew that he was weak before becoming a Saiyan and he accepted it. But he wanted to prove a point, that he could achieve his dream no matter what the odds were.. It was like himself when he wanted to surpass the strongest people no matter how dangerous it was, like a true Saiyan warrior.

" _ **Hey I was thinking, instead of meditating like you have been doing the last two weeks I think it's time for you and me to have a sparing match to see how much have you progressed since your fight with the Grimm**_ "

"Really?!" at hearing those words his eyes lit up in excitement, that sudden rush he felt when he was fighting the Grimm was slowly creeping back "But wait.. I still don't know how to fight properly!"

" _ **Trust me you will be surprised.. Now let's not waste anymore time and come to your mind-scape, I'm itching for a fight**_ " stated Goku with a smirk on his face as he waited for Jaune to appear. After a couple of seconds, the Saiyan Arc was now in his mind-scape staring at the silver-eyed Saiyan with a grin on his face.

" _So, how are we going to fight?_ " asked Jaune with curiosity bringing Crocea Mors with him just in case he needed to use his sword in this fighting match.

" _ **I will only be using my hands to fight you. You, however, are allow to use your Crocea Mors and fighting style you feel best fighting in. The goal here is to manage to hit me. I do not want you to remove your turtle shell so you can get used to weighted things during your fights**_ " said simply Goku. His student nodded at his rules. Since he was in his Ultra Instinct state and couldn't get out of it since he appeared in Jaune's mind. It would be impossible for him to even punch Jaune without knocking him out, but luckily, he could still lower his power to human-levels so he doesn't knock him out in a single punch.

" _Alright then.. Are you sure you won't need a weapon? It would be unfair to me to use my sword meanwhile you are using just Martial arts to fight me_ " asked back the Arc boy with some concern in his tone of voice. His master just showed a smirk as he extended his right hand and lifted a lone finger. Suddenly, a bright white energy began coating Goku's finger. This surprised the Saiyan Arc and caused him to look in pure awe. He could literally feel the pressure from that little amount of energy and it made him feel a bit uneasy.

(A/N: The same thing he did against Future Trunks but instead of being Golden energy from his Super Saiyan it's a condensed godly energy from his Ultra Instinct)

" _ **Trust me Jaune.. All I need is one finger to defeat you**_ " said Goku with a cocky expression as he was letting his Saiyan side show. Jaune of course got annoyed at this. he simply hated being mocked and for some reason he felt even worse than when he was human

" _We'll see about that.._ " without wasting anymore time Jaune grabbed his sword and started to run at fast speed towards Goku who had still has a smile on his face. He didn't even bother to move. The Arc boy raised his sword ready to strike at his master expecting him to dodge but to his surprised and shock the Saiyan God blocked his sword with only his index finger.

" _No way.._."

" _ **Like I said Jaune, only one finger is needed**_ " responded back Goku with playful smirk. He knew that irritating his student would cause him to push himself to the absolute maximum of his capacities, and it seem to be working.

" _I promise to make sure you use more than one finger! And an Arc never goes back his word!_ " said Jaune as he jumped a few meters away from the Saiyan god. He dashed back towards Goku but instead of going head on he decided to use different basic moves of swordsmanship. He learned a bunch of things from the book he bought in Shion.

Striking down, up, left and right multiple times but no matter how hard he tried, Goku always stopped it with his index finger without even remotely struggling. With a final swing of his sword he collided with Goku's finger which created a small wind gust around the mind scape

" _Damn you..._ "

" _ **Time to go on the offensive**_ " stated the Saiyan God without any trace of pity in his voice. He instantly moved his finger away and brought it near Jaune's forehead. This left the young man stunned since he couldn't even see how fast Goku moved. Within the next second the Saiyan God flicked his forehead and sent his pupil flying a dozen of meters away.

" _His strength and speed is absolutely ridiculous! And he doesn't even look like he's trying_!" said the Arc boy to himself. He was trying to stop moving in the air and finally landed. Before thinking about his next move he decided to launch his sword with all his might at Goku who simply smiled at it. He saw that coming and stopped it, catching it with two of his fingers

" _ **That's a nice throw, hell you even made me used two fingers!**_ " mentioned Goku who was still holding Jaune's sword. Jaune saw that his master was 'distracted' and decided who would try something. He started running at his maximum speed and formed a fist that was going to be delivered to his face. As he was only a few inches away from Goku's face, the Saiyan God just moved instantly to the side which made Jaune fall to the floor comically. Goku then puts the sword to the side and says " _ **I have to admit Jaune that was a nice distraction but it won't work against someone who just surpasses you in every way**_ "

" _Shut up!_ " snarled the Saiyan Arc as he got back up. He gave a multitude of sloppy punches and kicks against Goku who just dodged them without the slightest trouble in the world. The Saiyan God started to notice that as the fight progressed Jaune's fighting was bit by bit improving, each punch and kick were getting sharper but since Jaune didn't have his Ki unlocked he was starting to get tired physically.

" ** _Time to end this._** " stated Goku. He was about to give him a quick gut-shot to knock him down, however, Jaune managed to surprise him. Jaune was somehow fast enough to stop his attack by blocking it with both of his hands.. When he looked up to his face he was surprised that his silver eye, similar to his when he is in Ultra Instinct, was slightly lighting up. " _ **Well this is new.. It seems that my influence here gave him some of my Ultra Instinct, but it seems to only work when he needs it the most."**_

" _No.. I can keep fighting.._ " responded Jaune as he was still holding Goku's fist near his stomach. For reasons unknown to him, his hands moved to the center of his stomach to block the incoming attack. He also started to feel very exhausted all of a sudden.

" _ **No Jaune... Clearly you look tired from all the sparing we have been doing the last 30 minutes in this world.**_ " commented Goku with a serious expression. He moved his fist away from Jaune who gave a long sigh as he sat down on the floor defeated, taking deep breaths to catch some air. " ** _Good job by the way"_**

" _What do you mean? I wasn't able to land a single hit on you and you made a mockery of me._." responded back Jaune with a defeated tone as he looks up to Goku who still had a proud smile on his face.

" _ **Jaune.. This is your first sparing match against me, a man with decades of experience in Martial Arts, so of course it would be hard for you to even touch me!**_ " answered Goku. " _ **Besides, the whole point of this sparing match was to sharpen your abilities on the battlefield. I noticed that your punches and kicks were getting slightly faster and stronger. Your ability to come up with an idea to distract me was brilliant since not a lot of people come up with something in such a short period of time. Just imagine how strong you will become at the end of this training. Lets not forget that without that turtle shell on you, you will surpass every Huntsman in that academy!**_ "

" _Thanks... I didn't know you held me at such high regard Goku. It makes me feel like training even harder to meet those standards._ " responded Jaune. Deep inside, Jaune was in somewhat of a shock since he was expecting to receive a lecture from his master but instead he got praises and motivation.

" _ **Of course I hold a lot of pride towards you! I mean not only are you my student you're also a Saiyan who will get stronger through constant training and fighting**_." answered Goku back to Jaune. This made him form a small smile.

" _Thanks Goku… I don't know where I would be without your guidance_ " said the Arc boy in a sincere tone of voice towards Goku who just smiled at him. " _By the way Goku, what was that white stuff that covered your finger? It was emitting a high pressure that I couldn't shake off._ "

" ** _That was my Ki_** " explained the Saiyan God. The comment made Jaune tilt his head in confusion.

" _Ki? What is that?_ " asked again Jaune still confused as to what he referring too.

" _ **Ki comes from within every living beings like humans, plants, ocean, faunus, you name it. It's essentially your life force as a whole. But to control your Ki, you need to control the 'Genki', 'Yuki' and 'Shoki'. Those three components can unlock the power that I possess**_ " explained Goku towards his student who was carefully paying attention to this.

" _I see... Do you think I will be able to learn this type of power?_ " asked once again the Arc boy to his master. He was excited to learn this kind of power since it could make him do powerful stunts like blocking any blade with a finger! Who knows what else he can learn with that kind of power? He remembers his sisters doing some awesome moves with their powers as well, which he heard was called 'Aura'.

" _ **Of course you can learn to unlock your Ki, everyone can. Its what makes us have energy to move around!**_ " responded Goku in a cheerful tone to his student. " _ **We can unlock your Ki if you want to**_ "

" _YES! I want to unlock that amazing power!_ " answered Jaune cheerfully as he stood up with excitement from where he was.

" _ **Alright, I want you to sit down like you always when meditating. His student did as he was told with excitement. "But this time, put both of your hands near each other, look deep within yourself and try to find that source of energy that is your life-force**_ " explained the Saiyan God. His student nodded his head and started to look deep within himself, trying to find his source of energy. For a couple of seconds, he couldn't feel anything, until he found something bright within himself. He was trying his best to reach that source of energy and pull it out, but for some reason, he couldn't. He tried it for the next 20 minutes and still nothing. It was like his body systematically refused to comply and it was getting him tired.

The Saiyan boy let out a defeated sigh and spoke, " _For some reason, I can't get to that source of energy! Its as if my body refused to let it be pulled out!_ " said the Arc boy with frustration as he wiped the sweat frim his forehead. Goku stood there in a thinking position. He was confused at the since this has never happened with someone who was a Saiyan, or even the rest of the Z-fighters who unlocked their Ki. After some thinking, Goku walked towards Jaune was sitting down in a lotus position. He knees down in front of him and puts his right thumb on his forehead and his left thumb in his chest " _Uh Goku? What are you doing exactly?_ "

 _ **"I'm going to unlock your Ki."**_ simply said Goku. He closed his eyes and started to look for Jaune's source of energy. A few seconds passed before the Saiyan God finally located the energy that was deep within his student. What he found surprising was that there was a spiritual seal preventing the energy from running through his body. Then, with a pull, he destroyed the seal and grabs a good chunk of his energy and forces it to circulate. Jaune's eyes went wide as he felt a massive rush of energy running through his body and he was coated in a whitish energy.

" _Woah... This is my Ki?_ " asked Jaune out-loud. He was still in shock from the sudden rush of energy he suddenly felt, then, he looked at his arms and body that were coated with his energy.

" _ **Indeed it is.. You have a lot of dormant Ki within you..**_ " commented Goku with a smile on his face. He moved away from Jaune and took a good look at his Ki aura, it was a mixture of White and bright golden sun colour. But what shocked him the most was the amount of energy that was still dormant. " _ **He still has a huge amount of dormant Ki... It could be comparable to when I turned Super Saiyan for the first time! And he's just as strong as when I was during Master Roshi's training!**_ "

 _ **"Alright Jaune! Now that your Ki energy is unlocked, I want you to absorb the Ki aura racing around you. When that is done, concentrate all that energy into the palm of your hands.**_ " Goku followed in a commanding tone at the Arc boy who nodded at this. The young Saiyan started to absorb all the energy that was dancing around him and concentrated it between his hands, after a few second of struggling, Jaune could see a golden, bright light in between his hands that left him stunned.

" _What is this...?"_ asked the black haired Saiyan in a stunned tone of voice. He was looking directly at this golden light he created from his energy.

 _ **"That is Ki in its physical form. It can do many things, for example, it can amplify your fighting abilities to an extent where destroying mountains is not a problem"**_ exclaimed the Saiyan God. The moment Jaune heard 'destroy mountains' his face turned a comical shade of white as he looked at Goku with a suspicious expression.

" _Goku just how strong are you? If you say that Ki can destroy mountains then does that mean you can do it as well?_ " asked the silver and blue eyed Saiyan towards his master.

 _ **"Let's just say I'm strong enough to destroy this whole world with no problem**_ " responded the Saiyan God nervously but truthfully. Jaune couldn't believe it… his jaw dropped to the floor at hearing this..

" _NO WAY! I don't believe it!_ " commented the Arc boy still confused.. As much as he didn't want to believe that his master could level a planet, he couldn't help but realize the truth behind his words. Since both shared the same mind, he could tell that he wasn't lying, but by instinct he believe him.. Then a sudden question came up in his mind since he was linked with his friend and master, " _Goku... I know this sounds random but do you believe in destiny?_ "

The Saiyan God just stood quiet for a couple seconds at hearing that question. He heard that word from many people; King Piccolo, Vegeta, Frieza, Cell and even Beerus. All of them failed their original destiny since he intervened but he couldn't talk about his own destiny since he never had one in the first case..

" _ **You know Jaune, I never had a destiny in the beginning because I was naïve. Later, I realized that it was to become the strongest in the world. Some of my friends used to have their own destinies that could affect everyone in a negative way, so I changed their way by fighting them. However, by changing one person, could either be a positive change or a negative.**_ " answered the Silver-eyed Saiyan with a normal tone as Jaune was listening to every word he was saying. " _ **I believe that you can become the strongest Huntsman in Remnant but that doesn't mean you will solve every problem in the world"**_

 _"Goku..._ " murmured quietly the Arc boy as he heard those words. Never in his life did he hear words like these before, it left him in shocked.

 ** _"Jaune... There's a lot of hate in this world thanks to the Grimm and other factions of enemies, but I believe you can solve this problem. Maybe not in a short term but in a long term. You will understand where this comes from and I will help you discover this problem and solve it"_** finished explaining the Saiyan God towards his student. Ever since he got to this world he could sense a lot of negative energy from it's folks. This world looked more divided than his own. As much he wanted too fix it, it was not his destiny. It was his student's destiny to do so. His was to guide him.

" _I... I don't know what to say... Why do you have so much trust in me to fix the problems in this world..?_ " asked Jaune with a confused expression as he could feel some tears falling down from his eyes.. Never in his life has someone trust him this much, how could he solve the problems of this world when he couldn't even solve the ones of himself and his family.. " _I haven't even solved my problems personally_.."

" ** _Because Jaune... You have me by your side, I won't let you experience all the hardships of this world without my help! That's why I'm here first of all! I'm destined to help you in your journey either you like it or not!_** " responded back Goku with a sincere smile at his student who just looked at him with a surprised face for a couple seconds, then out of nowhere the Saiyan God received a warm hug from his student who was still dropping tears from happiness

" _Thank you... I... Thank you... I won't forget this that's a promise.. You are the only person who understands me in a personal level.._ " replied back the black haired Arc as he cleaned his tears and stopped hugging the Saiyan..

" _ **I think it's time for you to relax.. You have been through a lot emotionally and physically..**_ " said the Saiyan God towards his student who nodded tiredly from his comment as he wanted to go back to sleep from all this stage he learned " ** _Oh I forgot to tell you.. Since you unlocked your Ki by tomorrow you will be wearing 350kg of weight in your turtle shell from now on until the training it's over!_**

 _"AW! COME ON!"_ responded back comically the Arc boy at hearing this

* * *

 ** _And cut! At first I was expecting this chapter to be long af but I decided to leave the good stuff for the next chapter haha! In this chapter I wanted to strike on the relationship between Jaune and Goku. One of them wants to prove everyone that he can be strong by training despite not being a prodigy and the other one wants to guide it's student to it's true destiny and prove_** ** _that he will solve the world problems which it is hard.._**

 ** _Next chapter will be the second half of the training, Good stuff with the Grimm and finally reaching to Vale for the academy haha_**

 ** _But for now let's respond to some of the reviews!_**

 ** _justtrynahelp: Thanks for your review and about your comment I agree that theres some grammar mistake. That's why I'm asking for Beta readers who are experience in the RWBY genre_**

 ** _Adisit: Thanks and when it comes to power levels I always tried to come up with different alternatives to make those OP characters have a challenge or at least something they can rely_**

 ** _guest: For know I think Jaune will put Faunus in his transcripts but he will try to find a way to hide it from it's family either from Ozpin or himself_**

 ** _Special fact: Goku within Jaune's mind he can create turtle shield or clothes if he wanted too since in Jaune's mind he can create them with no problems, besides he can bring those stuff into the real world_**

 ** _As for the rest of the reviews thank you for leaving your opinions about this story! I really appreciated it. Like I said next chapter will be interesting and longer with the end of Jaune's training, more scene battles and reaching to Vale so he can apply to Beacon_**

 ** _Have a good day people and don't forget to vote on the poll on who you want in the Harem from the seven girls, the one who reaches 25 votes will be added!_**

 ** _Ja-ne!_**


	3. Grimm Invasion

**Yooooooo! What's up everyone! I'm back for another chapter of the story which is doing better than I thought since there isn't a lot of DBZ and RWBY crossovers, It's even doing better than the Golden Fairy did in the first two chapter when I stared that story!**

 **Speaking of the Golden Fairy after I upload this chapter I will go back on working on the main story so you guys won't see on update on this story for a while, but don't worry my spring break is around the corner and maybe I will be able to upload a new chapter of this story by the end of March.**

 **Alright since that's out of the way I have been receiving some questions about Jaune using Ki and if it will affect his Aura and Semblance. Thanks to the Soul Merge between him and Goku it has affected his energy resource as a whole, what do I mean by that? It means that his Ki and Aura have merge into a more potent source of energy that will still function as Ki when it comes to use techniques like the Kamehameha, Kaio-Ken, etc. But it has some of the qualities of Aura like healing, the defensive portion of it, etc. Only Jaune has this new source of energy he hasn't realize off but will soon.**

 **That's one of the reason Goku had to unlock Jaune's energy himself since it was locked like how Aura is locked before doing the ritual.**

 **Another question I have gotten is how Goku can create stuff in Jaune's mind. Well Goku in this story learned how to do the Clothes beam from Piccolo, just because he is stuck in his mind that doesn't mean he can't use all his abilities and power, He's just stuck in Jaune's mind like how Kurama is with Naruto but without the sealing technique of course. Jaune also can bring stuff to his inner mind as long as he's grabbing it and he can create stuff for Goku like food by just thinking about, the only down side is not being able to bring it to the real world, that's why he can't create stuff for himself.**

 **Also about the Silver eye he has, it's NOT the same silver eye like the Silver-Eye warriors from his world, this is the Ultra Instinct silver-eye. In this story it will play an important role as you guys saw in the last chapter how he manage to stop Goku's gut-shot but it left him tired so he can't use that eye whenever he wants to unless the situation calls it. Of course when the Low-level Grimms see his silver eye they will freeze in fear in thinking that he's one of the Silver warriors but the high level Grimms will notice that its not doing on effect on them.**

 **He will hide his Silver eye since he doesn't want to be looked like a freak of nature or attracted unwanted attention from enemies or allies. Of course he will attract attention of his family and the higher ups thanks to the sudden change of being a Saiyan, but we will see that later in the story.**

 **Another question I have been receiving is if Jaune will change in attitude thanks of him being a Saiyan and to that is Yes. He will still be awkward and goofy when it comes to social interaction but when it comes to the battlefield, training and sparring he will get excited in fighting stronger opponents like Goku, he won't be afraid to push himself to the limit in training and he will let his cocky Saiyan side show when he's overpowering someone but that could lead into trouble who knows lol**

 **And finally! The Harem voting is shaping along interestingly, if you haven't vote then go vote and choose who you want in the Harem in this story! The person who reaches 25 votes will be automatically added to the Harem and I will be choosing the top 5 by the time I upload chapter 4**

 **These are the results so far:**

 **Yang: 18 Votes**

 **Blake: 11 Votes**

 **Cinder: 11 Votes**

 **Velvet: 10 Votes**

 **Weiss: 5 Votes**

 **Neo: 5 Votes**

 **Nebula: 3 Votes**

 **(A/N: Ruby and** **Pyrrha are already in the Harem)**

 **Alright! Without wasting anymore time let's get this chapter stared! A lot of good stuff coming in here**

 **RWBY** **Volume** **1 Opening**

 **Volume 1 (Prologue)**

 **Chapter 3: Grimm Invasion**

* * *

 ** _Shion Village... Continent of Saunus... Planet Remnant.._**

It has been five weeks since Jaune had his first sparing match with Goku and awakened his Ki as well. In those five weeks he has made leaps and bounds of improvements when it comes to fighting, swordsmanship and even in his job..

Thanks to Goku's 'great' idea of increasing the weight of his Turtle Shell which now clocks at 400kg he had to adapt to the new weight on his back, fortunately for him he adapted easily as he could still do his chores and training with no problem. The Arc boy also could notice that he was moving faster than he ever did before when he had no training as a Human even with the Shell on as he was tested in a 100 Meter sprint when in the beginning of his training his time was 16 seconds and now with the shell on was 7 seconds..

Goku even made him go push a building-sized rock in which he doubt he could push so much weight but by the end of his first month of training he was able to push thus leaving him stunned of his newfound strength as a Saiyan

Speaking of the Saiyan God, he has push Jaune to the limit like no other in the sparing matches. After he unlocked his Ki, Goku told him they will spar everyday so he can sharpen his fighting style. Despite not even landing a punch on the Silver-haired Saiyan he has gotten better on hand-to-hand combat that it even made Goku use more than two fingers to fight him. Jaune also adopted the Turtle Hermit stance as a fighting stance since it came more naturally than the one he used to have in the beginning of his training..

When it came to his swordsmanship he manages to get basics down like standing, striking and defending. However it still lacked behind in advancement and he knew that Huntsman and Huntresses are known for their weapons and not their Martial Arts which he found idiotic you can still Grimm like that. He decided to do some research in his temporary home and for his surprised he found a book called ' _The Arts of Crocea Mors'_ written by one of the legendary warriors of the Great War and his grandfather, Gabriel Arc.

He was stunned to find this book since he thought that his father had gotten ridden of all the books at home since they were occupying a lot of space but seems that his father has put all of the old books in their residency at Shion so he was lucky to find this. As he opened the book he learned that the proper style of swordsmanship with the Crocea Mors is called Hiraishin. The base style allows the user to defeat multiple opponents single-handily purely on speed. Huntsman from the Arc family who wields Crocea Mors use their Huntsman-speed to maximized the quick strikes and even can be amplified even more with their speed based semblance.

Jaune was fascinated when he found this discovery, even Goku was interested in the unique techniques Jaune's family had. Now he knew how his grandfather became the hero he was back in the Great War and feared by the other Kingdoms. Since he didn't know what semblance was he decided to practice this style of swordsmanship with his own speed and sometimes Ki amplified speed. With the other training he has on top of his everyday routine he in the lapse of the five weeks he only learned one special technique from the book called Hiraishingiri. It starts with the first strike at the opponent with overwhelming speed, creating a circular arc to surround them. But then the slightly faster second strike blocks off the escape from above, and the third horizontal strike is to keep the opponent from escaping to the side, thus completely overwhelming the opponent or Grimm purely on speed and giving them 20-slashes on a single second.

There was more awesome techniques that this swordsmanship style brought that he wanted to learn but that has to wait until he reaches Beacon Academy to learn the rest.

Last but not least it was his Ki. Goku has told him that he posses a huge amount of Ki reserves within him and there's still more sleeping Ki inside of him ready to be awoke. Goku also told him that if he has to compare it, the normal human who has energy reserves its enough to fill a bucket then his Ki can be comparable to a Ocean which that statement left him stunned, he couldn't believe that he has that much energy within him! It was crazy! Another shocking he learned from Goku was that for some reason his Ki can heal him from scratches or even damage which resulted nice for him since he won't have to pay Lien to go to the hospital.

He also got to learn how to sense energy, Jaune founded fascinated that he could sense the energy of his opponents and the people around him so he can have the edge on battle. He still found it difficult to sense Grimm since they don't produce energy like a person

The Saiyan God hammered him hard with his energy control since if not being controlled it leads to waste a lot of energy, so with a lot meditation and sparing matches with Goku he somewhat got control of his energy but he was not wasting it like in the first he got it unlocked..

He also got to learned few techniques from Goku himself for example the Zanzoken. One of Jaune's favorite techniques where he uses his speed to created multiple illusions of himself, as for now he can only keep it up for ten seconds thanks to the Turtle Shell he has on that prevents him to use his maximum speed potential. Another technique he learned is how to hit pressure points on people to knock them out with one hit which could be useful against people he doesn't want to fight. And lastly he learned the Jan-Ken which consisted of a 3-attack-combo with the symbols of 'Rock' 'Paper' and 'Scissors' which made Jaune confused on to why learned it and he received an answer of that 3-attack-combo by Goku which almost left him knocked out..

Overall Jaune is making great improvements that never in his life have thought in achieving and was definitely ready to take Beacon by storm..

Now we could see the Arc Saiyan making his way to the cliffside of Shion that is somewhat separated from town itself. Goku told him that he was going to learn one final technique before ending his training regime. He was still wearing his usual attire when he left from his home but his armor and plates had different renovations that could help him move freely in when his using Martial Arts and protect him from sword attacks from enemies

(A/N: His new outfit is basically his Volume 4 attire, of course without the symbols and metal he added to honor Pyrrha, the only difference is the symbol Goku puts on his right chest plate, basically Whis's symbol and he straps his sword in his back similar to Future Trunks and his shield on his right side)

"Sooo Goku, what are you going to teach me this time?" asked Jaune with a tone of curiosity as he reaches to the cliffside

" _ **Well first I want you to take off that Turtle Shell.. It's seem that you got so used to it you won't be needing it anymore."**_ responded back the Saiyan God with a normal expression, the silver and blue eyed Saiyan only smiled at this as he takes off his turtle shell and drops it down to the floor which caused a small crack. Jaune was surprised as he stared to move his hands normally but in reality they were moving fast " _ **So how do you feel?**_ "

"It feels incredible! I never felt so light in my life!" replied back the Arc boy as he gave a barrage of punches in the air and all of his movements were faster than ever before

" ** _Now why don't you take a good jump and see how far up you can go"_** asked Goku with a grin on his face as he saw his student take a good jump into the air. Jaune was stunned to the core to see that he was already 100 feet into the air and could see the village of Shion all the way in the skies and to his side he could see multiple mountains and the deep forest that are miles away from Shion

"Awesome..." murmured the Saiyan Arc to himself as he stared to fall down to the floor and lands on the grass softly as he then looks once again at his hands and arms one more time before laughing happily "I can't believe I became this strong in two months! Oh man I can't wait to get in into Beacon and show them my abilities as a Huntsman!"

" _ **Training for almost two months of being pushed to the limit can do it's wonders Jaune.. Specially with your Saiyan body that adapts to every type of training and gets stronger as the fight goes on"**_ commented the Saiyan God as he could see Jaune running at almost super-sonic speeds around the forest with a huge smile on his face, after a couple of seconds of running around like child on a candy store the Arc boy stopped himself once again near the cliff thus letting his friend/master speak up " _ **So I'm going to teach you the most powerful technique of the Turtle Hermit.. The Kamehameha!"**_

"The Kameha... what?" asked confused the black haired Saiyan as he scratches his head not understanding what he meant which made the Saiyan God sighed comically

" ** _The Kamehameha is a powerful technique that can be used by drawing your latent Ki and then expel all that energy from the palm of your hands in a form of Ki energy"_** explained Goku with a serious tone to his student who was saying attention carefully and from he has heard so far it could be another awesome technique to learn " ** _It took my master to learn this technique more than 50 years, but luckily you will be able to learn it in a few tries thanks to the amount of Ki you have store in you"_**

"Okay... So how do I learn this move? Do I have to move fast like the Zanzoken? Oh! maybe it's like my swordsmanship where I have to move Crocea Mors at fast speed? Or maybe like the Jan-Ken!" asked Jaune out-loud with enthusiasm as he wanted to learn this technique so badly, this attitude made Goku chuckle since he could remember back in his childhood he would get excited to obtain more stronger techniques

" _ **Hey easy haha I haven't even told you how you can summon it.."**_ responded back Goku with a chuckle as he waited for Jaune to calm down a bit and then continue his explanation " _ **The Kamehameha is formed when you cupped both of your hands together near your waist and**_ ** _concentrate all of your Ki into a single point and start chanting the words of the techniques"_**

" _ **You see that mountain that is miles away from this cliffside, I want you to launch it at that direction if you manage to get that technique down.."**_ finished explaining Goku as he made Jaune look at the mountain that is located straight forward the cliffside and he could tell it was a pretty big mountain but not the size of Mountain Glenn that's for sure

"Alright... So all I have to do it's to cupped both of my hands together near my waist, collect my Ki and then release after chanting the words 'Kamehameha'? Anything else I'm missing?" asked the Arc boy as he got ready and was now facing the mountain that was in front of his gaze, he could 'see' that Goku was giving a nodding meaning that he's not missing anything to perform the technique "Ok.. Here goes..."

" ** _KAAAAAAAAAA... MEEEEEEEE..."_** stared chanting lowly Jaune as he cupped both of his hands together near his waste and concentrated a good amount of his Ki to his hand like last time he did when Goku told him in his mind scape. Without breaking his concentration he saw blue Ki energy staring to form within his hands and was getting bigger each second

" _ **HAAAAAAAAAA... MEEEEEEEE..."**_ continued the Arc boy as he definitely feel the power radiating between his hands as it stared to get bigger to point that Jaune was trying to squeeze it to not let it out yet.. His gaze was now completely locked on the mountain and he was ready to launch it with all his might!

" _ **HAAAAAAA!"**_ yelled the Saiyan Arc with all his might as his hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful blue beam of energy towards the mountain.. He was at a state of shock in seeing the attack on its physical form and all he could feel was that rush of joy in seeing him try such powerful attack and succeeding on executing it.. However, his state of shock only lasted a couple of seconding until he saw massive explosion where he launched his attack thus creating powerful wind gust that could be felt all the way to the cliffside and beyond, he even had to cover himself from that shockwave

 _"What the hell was that?! Was that my attack?"_ thought Jaune within himself as he ignores Goku's comment completely, As the shockwaves and wind-gust stared to died down he notice a gigantic mushroom cloud covering the mountain where he launches that attack.. As the clouds stared to disperse Jaune's mouth fell down to the floor comically as he saw that there was no more mountain in there and the only thing left was a 1-mile sized crater from where the mountain was located.. "Did I... Did I just.. uhh.. So did I just destroyed that mountain with the Kamehameha?"

" _ **Indeed you did Jaune... That was the strongest Kamehameha I ever seen from someone who has done it in the first time! I'm so proud of you!"**_ commented Goku with a happy smile on his face not worrying that his student just disintegrated that mountain to the oblivion

"WHAT?! How are you proud of me and not panicking that I destroyed a mountain?! What if that mountain had people in there!? What if the people of Shion finds out that a person who's not even a Huntsman-in-training destroyed a freaking mountain near their establishment!" responded back Jaune as he stared to panic comically of the consequences he has to face

" ** _Relax Jaune.. Don't worry I made sure that there's no people within that range of that mountain thanks to my sensing abilities and also It's not like people from the Governments of this world, different factions of groups and even Academies around the world will look for you for what you did. They won't even know what or who caused that explosion since they don't know what's Ki, beside if the folks are staring to ask the question about the explosion just tell them that you were training.."_** responded back the Saiyan God with a calm expression towards Jaune who took a deep sigh at this and was feeling more at ease in hearing Goku's words

"Alright I trust your judgement Goku.. I just wish that the Kamehameha doesn't destroy a lot because I really like this technique because of how powerful it is, It's just too destructive for my liking" commented truthfully the Arc boy as he still looked at the direction where the mountain used to be

" ** _That can be solved! As long as you practice on controlling your Ki the less collateral damage you will cause but that doesn't mean the attack itself won't become stronger."_** explains carefully Goku towards Jaune who listened and nodded at his comment

"Very well.. I will work harder to control my Ki and dominate this technique on my will. But for now I won't use it unless it's really necessary or there's a giant Grimm that attacks me, I don't want people at Beacon looking at me like the 'Destroyer of Mountains'" stated Jaune with a nervous laugh, don't get him wrong he loves this technique he just wishes that it doesn't create so much destruction within his surroundings but it was his fault as well since his Ki control wasn't that mastered like his Master so he will train all he can to achieve control of his energy and then use the Kamehameha again

Before he could say anything else a loud growl could be heard around but Jaune knew pretty well who it was...

"Damn.. I knew it was a bad idea to skip lunch! I'm starving like hell" whined the Saiyan Arc as he stared to rub his stomach that was hungry "Are we done here Goku?"

" _ **Yeah! We can go back home, I'm also starving as well so I will have what your having in the physical world"**_ responded Goku with a smile as he also was feeling hungry from hearing Jaune's growl. The Arc boy just laughed at this as he picked up the Turtle Shell he has on the floor and holds it with his right hand with no problems and walks away from the cliffside back to his home..

Unfortunately, Goku's words were indeed going to become reality in the future as this action of destroying a mountain will create a chain reaction in the world of the Huntsman, Government officials, Bandits, Terrorists and even the Grimm and its leaders..

 _ **Scene Change...**_

After a good eating of 20-30 full course meals and some light exercises to get the food down we could see the Saiyan Arc playing some games that he download for his scrolls, since Goku told him that he could take the day off today since the Bullhead that is going to pick him up to go to Vale is coming tomorrow to Shion, beside the semester was about to start next week..

But in the back of his mind knew that he needed to find a way to get accepted to the academy since he didn't filed his transcripts in fear of not being accepted for his horrible skills he used to have two months ago. Now that he was strong enough to get accepted it was too late to send the transcript. At first he was thinking of giving someone a good amount of Lien to hack the Beacon Academy student list for first year and put his name on it. As much as he didn't want to go that route he had no other choice since there was no other way to enter the prestigious academy

" _ **You never thought ahead of this didn't you?"**_ asked Goku with a nervous laugh towards his student who was still playing on his scroll until he got a rage quit at being eliminated

"Stupid game.." murmured the Arc boy angry as he puts the scroll on his side and then lays back on the couch as he gives a long sigh "Sorry Goku. With all the training I have done I completely forgot about the transcripts and without those in I'm definitely screw!"

" _ **Hey don't worry.. I'm sure we will find a way for you to study in Beacon, don't lose hope**_ " commented the Silver-haired Saiyan trying to cheer up his student

"I know we will but.. What I'm worried about is when they find out in the transcripts that me, Jaune Arc changed into a Faunus. My family is well known around the Kingdoms specially with my sisters being important within their respective positions. It will create confusion and conflicts that I don't want to deal with if they ever find out" responded back Jaune as he looked up to the sealing with a worried expression. Ever since he became a Saiyan he was worried that his parents found out about it since none of the Arc family have black hair, a silver eye and a monkey tail. It will create confusion within his family and drama to the public..

" _ **Now that you mention it, it is a complicated situation.."**_ said the Saiyan God as he got into a thinking position so he could come up with a conclusion with his problems " ** _I'm sure that everything will be fine Jaune.. As long as your not creating attracting from others they won't even bat an eye towards you"_**

"I wish I could have that same optimistic you have Goku" replied the silver and blue eye Saiyan towards his master who just chuckle bashfully, before anyone could say anything Jaune stood up immediately as he could sense a lot of negative energy around coming into Shion "Goku, did you sense that?"

" _ **Yeah I did..**_ " commented Goku with a serious tone as he could sense a great amount of negative energy coming to the village.. " ** _It's the same as to what we felt two months ago.."_**

"Grimm... A lot of them" finished Jaune with a serious tone as well, after that he hears a massive explosion going off that it shook his house, then followed by a different types of yells begging for help. He knew very well that there's no Huntsman around this area and even if they manage to get in contact with one it would take a day or two to arrive and that would be too late and the village will be in ruins! "I have to help them.. Despite of me risking of everyone finding out about me there's no one here in this town besides me who will protect them! I have to go defeat the Grimm.."

" _ **Good decision Jaune, I know you have fear of the masses finding out that your Jaune Arc but you cast aside that**_ ** _preoccupation and decided to help this town instead of running.. Besides this will be a good test of how much you have improve.."_** responded Goku in a proud tone of the decision that his student just took as he saw him put on a white cloak above his battle armor and grabbed Crocea Mors and puts them on their respective position

(A/N: The cloak that he's wearing is similar to the one Naruto and Minato wears as Hokages but the difference is that in the back he has the Kanji symbol of the Turtle Hermit and the Arc family symbol on the side of his sleeve)

"It's time to slay some Grimm" said Jaune with a small smirk on his face as he was staring to feel that rush when he goes into battle-mode, without wasting anymore time he ran outside of his residency to see multiple people already escaping from the town, mothers carrying their children, injured folks, even some dead people. The Arc boy just 'tch' at this and stared to run quickly through the main road, as he was approaching downtown he could see houses burning up and other already demolished by the Grimm

Then his landed on the right to see a injured woman with her child cowering themselves from a Grimm Beowolf that was about to land a killing blow. Jaune wasn't going to have none of that as he ran at super-sonic speed to where they were and appears in front of the Grimm surprising both mother, children and Grimm. Not wasting anymore time he give a powerful punch to the Grimm's mask that it sends the beast flying a couple of meters away from them, the punch itself was enough to kill the Grimm as it stared to disintegrate when it stopped moving

The mother was at shocked with this turn of events, never in her life she has seen a person punching the Grimm and killing it with one blow! Huntsman never fight the Grimm with their fist! it was unheard off! Before she could say anything the person that save her spoke up

"Are you alright miss?" asked Jaune with a soft expression towards the lady who was trying to stand up with her child but she couldn't thanks to her knee

"Yeah.. My knee might be screwed but.. Thank you for saving me and my child" responded back the lady with a weak smile as she was glad that this noble person saved her and her child from demise. The person that saved her stared to look at her injure with a sour expression as he softly puts both of his hands near her knee and in the next second a blinding white light covered his arms and her injured knee thus surprising the mother..

After few second the light stared to disappeared from Jaune's hand as he stood up with a smile leaving the mother with a stunned expression as she could feel that her knee was fully healed and stood up along with her child who was clinging on her..

"You healed me..." murmured the woman softly but it was loud enough for Jaune to hear who just smiled at her

"Don't think of it as much.. Now you should get out of here with the other folks, this place is too dangerous" responded back with a serious expression the Arc boy as he could feel more Grimm coming in to this place, the women nodded at this as she stared to run away to the entrance of the village but she stopped herself once again to look at the man with the eye-patch

"What's your name?" asked the mother with curiosity as she saw that the black haired Faunus didn't turned around as he was more concentrate on the Grimm coming to him

"Jaune.. Jaune Arc" simply said the Arc boy towards the women who put a small smile on her face as she ran away leaving Jaune to himself for a moment, then in a few seconds he saw dozens of multiple Grimm Beowolfs coming into downtown, followed by 20 Ursas which are much bigger than the Beowolf type, 10 Death Stalkers, and finally with a roar in the skies they were 3 Nevermores flying in circles around the downtown area "Hehe.. If I was in my human body I would be yelling 'not fair' but know this is a good match up to test my skills as a Martial Artist and a Swordsman"

"Now Grimm! Ready to taste the blade known as Crocea Mors?!" stated out-loud Jaune as he fully embraces his cocky side, at the moment the Grimms gave a primal roar the Saiyan Arc just smirked as he quickly takes out his sword and at super-sonic speeds stared to slash through all the Beowolfs without mercy, hitting every vital part of their body that kills them instantly, thanks to the strength and speed he achieved with his training it became much easer to kill Grimm Beowolfs with a simple slash of his sword.

As he finishes the last Beowolf he quickly turned his head around to see a Death Stalker coming to his way, since his reflexes were more faster he manages to take out his shield to block the attack from the Grimm, then he follows by slashing one of the limbs of the Death Stalker which made it roar in pain but quickly was silenced by Jaune who impaled it's sword on the ground along with the dead Grimm..

His gaze then landed on the other Death Stalkers who were making their way to where he was standing and ready to kill him. Jaune just showed a small smirk as he extended his hands and created multiple blurry clones of himself around all the Death Stalkers which left them confused but nonetheless they attacked those clones but it just simply phased through them. After their failed attack the Arc boy appeared in front of one of the Death Stalkers and give it a powerful kick to the face that destroyed its mask, the force itself sends the body flying to crash into one of the Ursas

But Jaune didn't stopped there as he reappeared in pure speed in front of the rest of the Death Stalker Grimm and stared to dodge the attacks with no problems. As he stared to get bored of dodging as he grabbed the one of the Death Stalker's tail that they were using to attack him and stared to spin the beast with his raw strength and lets it go so it can collide with the rest of the Death Stalker Grimms who were on land

"Strike." simply said the Arc Saiyan with a grin as he grabbed his sword once again and saw the 20 Ursas and the rest of the Death Stalkers who survived his last assault surrounding him in every side "Well It seems that all of you want to dance with my blade.. I won't leave you disappointed Grimms!"

After saying that he stared to used his raw speed and swordsmanship to fight off all the Grimms that were surrounding them, blocking each one of their attacks and then striking them down with his sword with a couple of swings strikes of his sword. Hell even some of the Ursas took his sword and shield thinking that he would be defenseless but for some reason Jaune just kept his grin as he battle the Ursas with his own fist and kicks like a Martial Artist

What he didn't notice was some of the townsman of Shion coming back into the village seeing that the Grimm were mostly concentrated in downtown thus leaving them confused as to why they didn't followed them and for their surprised they saw a young person battling all of them without much of a struggle

"What the?! Who's this person and how is he fighting all the Grimm" asked one of the man of this town out-loud trying to get an answer

"I'm shocked that he's fighting all the Grimm without his weapon!" added another person to the conversation as he could see Jaune punching multiple Ursas in their faces and sending them flying back through sheer strength "Aren't Huntsman supposed to fight these creatures with their weapons"

"He's the person who saved" said someone in the crown and they turned to the woman that Jaune saved from the Grimm "He's a powerful Huntsman who defeated the Grimm that was going to kill me with a single punch, His name is Jaune Arc."

This left the crowd quiet for a couple moments as they stared to murmured within each other about this person who saved them from oblivion.. Then one of them stared to cheer him to defeat the Grimm followed by other people who also did the same, it reached to the point that almost the entire village was cheering from him to win, even some of the folks stared to pull out their scrolls to record this battle..

Of course this was notice by Jaune and even Goku who has been quiet in this battle

" _ **Uh Jaune... Your being watched and cheered by the entire town.."**_ commented the Saiyan God within Jaune's mind as he slices through one of the last Ursas with his sword, he slightly turns around to see the main road filled with people watching, he just gave a long sigh and said

"Well so much about secrecy.." murmured the Arc boy sarcastically as he could swore to hear Goku chuckling at his unluckiness. However his train of thoughts disappeared at seeing the last Ursa and Death Stalker coming in both directions and trying to kill him, but Jaune saw this coming as he stared to spin at fast speed along with his sword to cut through both Grimms and killed them instantly

(A/N: Basically he pulled a Link when he spins around with his sword in Super Smash Bros)

As he stopped spinning he notice that all the Grimms that are on the ground killed stared to disintegrate into some type of black matter, The crowd was about to rush towards him and give him the thanks but they all heard a primal roar from the sky and its was coming from the three Nevermore Grimms who stared to attacking Jaune with their special fur that has dangerous spikes in them but the Saiyan Arc manages to stop all of them with his shield

"Time to end this" stated Jaune out-loud as he took a big jump into the air which left stunned all of the crowd watching him, everything to seem go on slow motion as the Saiyan Arc was surrounded by the three Nevermore who were caught off guard, he grabbed his sword in a unique position and stared to channel some of his energy to his sword that it covered itself on a white coat of energy, he rotates the sword on a circle and says " _ **Hiraishingiri"**_

After saying those words in the next second Jaune stared to fall down into the floor and landed gracefully, the crowd was confused as to why he just jumped and didn't attack the Grimm but their response came right after Jaune puts his sword away and the Grimm stared to yell in agony and leak a good amount of blood as they fell impacted to the floor and finally disintegrated to the oblivion

"Oof.. So how did I do Goku?" asked Jaune casually as he stared to dust off himself from all the Grimm stuff on him

" ** _You did excellent! All your movements that you used against them were smoothly, for a beginner in the Arts of Crocea Mors you did pretty well and the use of the Turtle Hermit style suited you well against those gorilla-like Grimm. You basically overwhelm them with raw strength, skill and speed which those Grimms lacked off. The only I have to nitpick is the_** ** _transition of your hand-to-hand to sword it was a little sloppy but with enough training it will do"_** commented Goku on his opinion on the fight with a happy expression on his face, his student indeed has improved since his last fight against three Grimm and he could tell these Grimm were a bit stronger than the other ones but it was no problem for Jaune. If he could tell how strong he is then he could give Master Roshi a good fight for a while until he becomes overwhelmed by the experience, just like he did himself in the final of the 21th Budokai Tenkaichi Tournament

(A/N: Basically his strength can be comparable to Goku in the 21th Budokai Tenkaichi Tournament)

Before the Saiyan Arc could say anything else he was swarmed by the folks of this town as they stared to life him up as a hero and they even throw him into the sky as a celebration. After that the people were trying to ask him question like, Are you a Huntsman? Where do you come from? he even heard that they wanted him to stay as their guardian. But there was a statement that was hearing all the time when they came in to him

 _Your the Hero of this Village!_

He always dreamed to be a Hero for the people when he was a child, her mother reading him those fairy tales when he goes to sleep and always dreaming of becoming that said Hero who protects the needed.. As the time he was growing up he still dreamt of becoming a Hero and a Huntsman but he knew in the back of his mind it was impossible since he didn't have no training, no cool abilities, no weapon, he was just an ordinary guy with big dreams.

He challenges those status quo that he inherit from being the youngest Arc member of this generation as he escaped at night and takes Crocea Mors to his adventure on becoming a Huntsman and a Hero.. At first he was doubtful that he will make it alive in these two months without his family since he blocked their ID numbers so they can't contact him or track him. But this decision lead him to meet and merge with the master and friend who helped him in these past two months, Son Goku.

This person changed him in every way, physically and mentally. When he was doubtful of his abilities he was there to help him improve, when he was having mental breakdowns as to why he's doing this, he was there to ease his mind and telling him everything was going to be alright and keep moving foward. He literally shaped him from a nobody who is afraid to fight, to a warrior and swordsman who isn't afraid to take on Grimms of every size, hell he even got to learned a technique that can casually destroy a mountain!

It was still new to him to be called a Hero.. He would of have felt 'guilty' if he didn't have any training and was only the sheer luckiness that saved him. But now he fells proud to say that he did this with the power he trained so hard for!

Nobody will call him a fraud when he can prove his abilities in the battlefield!

If the people of Shion consider him a Hero for defeating a Grimm then he won't complain about..

" _ **You proven to all these people what your capable off Jaune and you deserve all the compliments you are receiving from them.. However this journey is only about to begin, but you have taken the right step to change this divided world and I will be there at your side to guide you."**_ murmured Goku with a proud small smile on his face as he could see Jaune laughing with the people of this village and trying to answer some questions but not responds to the ones that involve his training " ** _If these last two months in Shion were interesting the I can't wait to see what Vale and specially Beacon Academy have in store for us"_**

 ** _Scene Change.. Few dozens of miles away from Shion..._**

In the destroyed mountain where Jaune launched his Kamehameha, we could see two unknown individuals deep in the crater holding a weird artifact as they were trying to locate something but from their looks in their face they weren't having any luck with it

"I don't get it! Why would our leader want to investigate this place to find Dust or even Aura when this thing is not even picking up" said the first person with annoyance in his tone of voice

"Dude didn't you hear that massive explosion going off a few hours ago? This mountain was here earlier in the day and now it disappeared by an explosion? Of course the leader will want to investigate this stuff and also collect dust if there's any" responded the other person with a normal tone as he was also using that same artifact to detect dust

Before they could say anything a red portal behind them stared to appear but this didn't took them by surprised since they knew pretty well who it was.. In there we could see an individual emerging of the portal, he/she is wearing a shallow cut black and red dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, a pair of matching gauntlets, detached black leggings with a red splatter pattern and the most unique thing is the Grimm-like mask, having four eye slits thus further enhancing the character's inhuman appearance. A truly scary individual..

"Found anything?" simply asked the unknown person at the two men who were kneeing down to him/her

"I'm sorry, we couldn't find anything that created this massive explosion near the tribe.. Not even our detectors can sense any usage of Dust and I doubt the Grimm could of have caused this" responded the first guy with a normal expression on his face towards the leader who then looks at the other individual who shook his head thus receiving no concrete answer at this

"You guys are truly useless.." replied the leader in a cold tone which made the two men flinch, the Grimm-mask person sighed in defeat and took off the mask thus revealing her facial expression, cold red eyes and her black hair with red highlights reaching all the way to her waist, she is Raven Branwen, leader of the Bandit tribe, former member of team STRQ and also the current Spring Maiden "I want you to scout more deeply around the area, if you find anything contact me as soon as possible, understood?"

"Yes ma'm!" stated both of her henchmen at the same time as they spread more into the crater all the way to the forest thus leaving the black haired Huntress by herself with her thoughts

She still couldn't shake off the fact that her tribe was almost affected by that mysterious explosion few miles away from them that eclipsed the entire mountain that was definitely filled with Grimm since no civilization has crossed the entire mountain.

What she found mostly mysterious was why did the explosion happened here and not a place like Mountain Glenn where the Kingdom of Vale is located, it couldn't have been Atlas since they don't gain nothing from exploding a mountain and they didn't have that much Dust to destroy one so she had to cross that one out of her list and the rest of the Kingdoms as well since they don't have that kind of power to display, it couldn't have been the White Fang since they don't have an strategic place here and they wouldn't waste time to collect all the dust in the world to destroy a mountain.

So the only conclusion she came up with is that individual did this!

She already knew no Huntsman no matter how strong they are they don't posses so much Aura to level a mountain so the only possible option could be was a Maiden..

But if it was a Maiden who could display this then they are so much better controlling this power than her or even that Fall Maiden Amber that his brother Qrow took to Ozpin so they can revive her from her comatose state. However, if it was a Maiden that did this then she could of have sense her energy emitting that magical power and she would have confronted but all she feels here is a ton of Aura and something mixed, she couldn't quite come up with a proper conclusion but it was something 'raw' and indeed 'powerful'

It couldn't have been Salem or her faction neither since as far as she knew they haven't stared their move yet but with what just happened today they might move early

Thus leading her back to square one on who did this. There's an individual out there in this continent with a huge amount of Aura that he/she could level mountain and leave nothing of it. Not even denying it, this person is strong, even stronger than her own raw power to eradicate something this big. She knew sooner or later the Kingdoms, the White Fang, Ozpin secret society and even Salem will come to conclusion that a person did this and knowing them they will try to find him and get him/her to their side to do their dirty work.

And she as well wasn't going to let them find this person first, this individual screams 'power' in what he has demonstrated and he could fit pretty well in her Bandit tribe..

" _To the person who eradicated this mountain, people will try to find you and get you to their sides. I am that kind of person but I know you won't resist my offer mysterious person.. I will find you and nothing will stand in my way.."_ thought Raven as she looks up into the sky to see the broken moon, she will not stop until he finds this powerful person and get him/her on her ranks..

* * *

 _ **And cut! Oh shit things are staring to heating up with Jaune's consequences of destroying that mountain and listening to Goku. It seems that Raven is the first one on the move to look for the Saiyan Arc and have him on her ranks**_

 _ **The next chapter we will finally be stepping in canon territory, I won't reveal how Jaune will get into Beacon but you guys will be satisfy with the decision I made**_

 ** _Speaking of the next chapter it will take a while to update here since I will be going back to the Golden Fairy and write another long chapter which can take me three weeks or even a month depending on my situation in college, I will try to upload early but no promises_**

 ** _Well since that's out of the way let's go through some facts of this chapter_**

 ** _1\. Jaune has become stronger than all Huntsman-in-training when it comes to speed, raw strength, and even swordsmanship which he still not a expert on but thanks to his speed he gained through the training he can overcome his opponents by that simple fact unless they are more faster than him or more skillful_**

 ** _2\. Jaune is as strong as 21th Budokai Tenkaichi Goku who was fighting at rapid speeds with Master Roshin in the finals. The only difference is that he can sense Ki and even use Ki to coat his sword thanks to Goku who has been teaching him Ki control_**

 ** _3\. Jaune's Kamehameha was the strongest first-try Kamehameha Goku ever witness, He came into conclusion that his energy was so big and hard to control that it technique became stronger._**

 ** _4\. I will explained here once again Jaune's energy is a mixture of his Ki and Aura merge together to form a new fountain of energy thanks to the Soul merge it happened with him and Goku, that's why even the Saiyan God himself was surprised to notice that Jaune's scratches and pain heal fast when his Ki is flowing through him, he only knew that God Ki was the healer one not the normal one_**

 ** _5\. In canon Shion was destroyed by a invasion of Grimm, that's why I choose this town for Jaune to train since it will put his skills to the test when that Grimm invasion happened_**

 ** _6\. The Arts of Crocea Mors is technically using Kenshin Himura fast swordstyle with Dracule Mihawk from One Piece raw power sword style. Jaune so far has only gotten the speed part and not even the raw power part that requires a good amount of Aura or Ki to execute these techniques so he will have a hard time to dominate these techniques_**

 ** _7\. Raven in this point of the story she is the Spring Maiden, I know she becomes one later in Canon but I decided to have it already for reason I won't say for now haha_**

 ** _I hope you guys liked this chapter! Leave a review with your opinion, slap that follow or favorite haha and hope to see you guys soon after I update the Golden Fairy haha_**

 ** _Ja-ne!_**


	4. Welcome to Vale

**Yooooo! What's up everyone! Back at it again with another chapter of this fun story I been enjoying in writing haha. I gotta say I'm freaking surprised with the amount of support I have received within the last few days that I just couldn't ignore this story for much longer. I know I said last chapter that I won't be uploading this story until I update the Golden Fairy.**

 **Well the good news is that I'm already working on the new chapter and with Spring Break coming I might be able to update both stories a little bit early but it still not set since College wants to be a bitch with me with all these solo projects and labs.**

 **It also doesn't help that I get lazy after doing homework and not wanting to write but sometimes when I'm in the mood I just write all the way to 7000 words or even more depending what time is it and how badly I want the chapter out**

 **Enough about me complaining of my daily routine! Like I said, I have been receiving a lot of support from y'all and I'm very grateful of it. I have been reading some interesting reviews that you guys leave and I have been getting this question since chapter 3**

 **Will Jaune become an Oozaru at the moment he looks up to the moon? To answer that question I'm still not sure about it since I wasn't planning to put the Oozaru form in this story until later on, besides the moon itself it's shattered and In my opinion it doesn't produce enough blutz waves to trigger the transformation. But I might change my mind in the future if the story calls it**

 **I also want to answer a certain reviewer which gave me a constructive criticism which I appreciate since I can learn from my mistakes and better my writing. One of the question was why did I choose Jaune as the chosen one to be inside Goku instead of another character? Well that's simple I actually like his character from beginning all the way to Volume 5. I'm aware that he was more of a 'shits and giggles' character early in the show but when it hits Volume 2-3 I stared it too like him more despite his flaws. I'm also aware in the amount of Jaune fics in the RWBY section since I have been reading a lot of them the last few weeks and it could look that I'm just jumping in the bandwagon. You could assume that but in opinion I like his character and its fun to write about him and these types of stories haha.. I hope my opinion was enough to answer the question at hand**

 **Now that's out of the way, let's talk about the poll I put on last week! I gotta say I'm surprised of the results and it's going to be a challenge to write this Harem since 2 of them are villains of the show haha. But I'll find a way to do it**

 **Here are the results of the girls who went beyond 25 votes and who didn't**

 **Yang: 37 Votes**

 **Cinder: 35 Votes**

 **Blake: 33 Votes**

 **Velvet: 32 Votes**

 **Weiss: 26 Votes**

 **Neo: 20 Votes**

 **Nebula: 16 Votes**

 **Final Harem list: Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Cinder Fall, Blake Belladonna, Velvet Scarlatina, Weiss Scheene and Neo.**

 **The only reason I added Neo as an extra is because I want to add spice to the story and I already have something interesting in mind for how Jaune meets her. Nebula however won't be in it but that doesn't mean she could develop a crush for the main protagonist haha**

 **Since all of that it's out of the way let's get stared with this story!**

 **RWBY Volume 1 Opening**

 **Volume 1**

 **Chapter 4: Welcome to Vale**

* * *

 _ **The skies of the Continent of Saunus.. Planet Remnant..**_

Jaune Arc has confronted many challenges in the last two months since he escaped from his household. Becoming a Faunus in one night with little to no explanation, confronting three Grimm Beowolves with no training, his master/friend training him to the limits of his body with just simple labor jobs added with 400kg on his back in the form of a turtle shell, destroying a mountain with a powerful technique he learned on his first try and finally killing a small army of Grimm thus saving the village of Shion from oblivion.

So of course he would be confident to confront any challenges against him.. However..

There was one challenge that not even with the hard training he went through would save him

"Ugh... I.. hate.. my.. life.." murmured the Saiyan Arc with a green face as he was holding a brown bag near his face and throws up what's left from his breakfast " _Goku... How long until we arrive to Vale..? I can't be in this hellhole anymore..!"_

" _ **We are ten minutes away Jaune, try to hold in for a few!"**_ commented the Saiyan God with a nervous smile as he was seeing the poor state of his student struggling to keep himself awake " ** _I didn't even know that you would get sick by just being in the bullhead"_**

 _"Yeah sorry.. I thought my motion sickness would disappeared when I became a Saiyan like you.. but it seems that fate didn't want that and decided to leave it"_ replied back Jaune in a joking manner as he was still trying his hardest to repress the urges to throw up again and at the same time concentrating to arrive to his mind-scape so he could at least talk to Goku face-to-face for the rest of the entire trip

After a few seconds of pure agony and concentration the Arc teen opened his eyes once again to finally find himself in his mind-scape which made him sigh in relief " _Thank Oum! I don't know how much longer I would have lasted in that infernal thing!"_

" _ **Is it really that bad?"**_ asked Goku with curiosity as he was standing a couple of feet away from his student, sitting down in the floor in a lotus position. Before Jaune stared to throw up and feeling sick he was having some mind training trying to figure out how he could go out of his Ultra Instinct back to his Base form, he even tried to lower his power as humanly as possible but he still couldn't go out of that state. He also tried to see if he could go Super Saiyan or even beyond but that end up just resulting him to increase his energy and not transform. Luckily his student was asleep when that happened or else he would be having some bad migraine

" _Of course it is a bad thing! Motion sickness is a disease and should be treated as one!"_ exclaimed Jaune comically to Goku who just tilted his head at his comment but didn't said anything since this was new to him " _You know what, just forget all the misery I suffered these last few hours"_

 _" **Come on don't be that hard on yourself.. If I had known that you had this sickness I would of have taught you a technique that can cover a massive distance in a blink of an eye"**_ responded the Silver-eyed Saiyan with a small smile towards his student who's gaze was now towards him followed by a shocked expression

" _Wait what?! You mean to tell me that you could of have taught me a technique that let's me travel long distance in a blink of an eye?!"_ asked the black haired Arc out-loud still with a stunned expression, he received a nod from his master confirming it which made Jaune's jaw dropped " _Then why didn't you show me when we were training back at Shion?!"_

" ** _Two reasons. One like I said you never let me know about it and I wasn't going to lure through your memories without your permission and two you are still not ready to learn such advance technique"_** responded simply the Saiyan God to his student who facepalm himself, feeling like a idiot for not telling his master/friend about his 'disease' but was left confused when Goku said he 'wasn't ready' for such technique

" _But that doesn't make sense. You taught me a technique that could destroyed mountains with ease and you tell me I'm not ready for this ability that can shorten distance?"_ asked the blue and silver eyed Saiyan with confusion and a hint of frustration which was easily catch by Goku

" _ **The reason I thought you the Kamehameha it was because you had learned how to harness your Ki, this**_ ** _technique however requires a higher degree of sensing energy and you have yet to master and it even took me a year to even use it. Keep training hard in controlling your energy and sensing your surroundings and I will gladly teach you that technique so don't think I'm refusing to teach you because I don't want to, you just haven't master sensing people yet"_** explained Goku with a calm collected tone towards Jaune who just stood quiet at his answer, he didn't want to sound like a bad person for not teaching him something like Instant Transmission which can be really useful for battle and life in general but his student wasn't simply ready for it yet.. Hell he learned this technique when he had unlocked Super Saiyan and even with that power it took him a full year to dominate it and Jaune's power level just wasn't there yet and it would be a while until he reaches that level of power

" _I see... Sorry if I sounded demanding of knowing the technique, I was just somewhat confused as to why you never mention it"_ replied back Jaune with a frown on his face " _I mean it's fine if you don't want to teach me that technique"_

 _" **Hey don't worry, I will help you reach that level so you can learn the technique itself, we might have finish the training trip in Shion but you still have a lot to learn to become the strongest"**_ responded back the Saiyan of Universe 7 with a calm expression, in the last two months of being here in this unknown world he has come to learn that Jaune is the only one who knowns how to use Ki meanwhile the rest of the world use another source of energy that is similar to Ki but is a less powerful source of energy. However that doesn't mean that there will be people stronger than Jaune despite not having Ki themselves, few examples like Frieza, Hit and even Jiren who all posses normal Ki but they were able to go against him in equal grounds with Super Saiyan Blue or Ultra Instinct which all posses godly energy, a far superior source of energy

That's why he wasn't going let Jaune make the same mistake he did back in his world.. He will be ready for any challenge as long as he keeps training

" _I know I do.. I might have been able to catch up with all Huntsman and Huntresses-in-training in the lapse of two months but I'm aware they is stronger people out there and even more Grimms that could eclipse the ferocity of a Nevermore and I can't wait to challenge them.."_ replied the eye-patch Saiyan as he was clenching one of his fist with some excitement in his face. It was that strange feeling once again, for some reason after he became a Faunus or a Saiyan he has been feeling that rush of excitement when it came to fighting, he wanted to test his abilities as a Huntsman against powerful people so he can improve and break his limits

" _ **Heh! Your staring to act more like me when it comes to fighting powerful opponents but that is expected since Saiyans are known for testing their abilities and their thrill for battle"**_ said Goku with a smirk on his face towards his student who gave back that same kind of smirk

" _I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.. I just hope this attitude doesn't bite me in the ass sooner or later"_ responded Jaune chuckling to himself as he could also hear the Saiyan God laughing from his comment, both of them laughed genuinely for a couple of seconds until they calmed down and stayed quiet for a moment until the Saiyan Arc spoke up

 _"I still can't believe a lot has happen in the last two months.. specially with the aftermath of that Grimm invasion in Shion.."_ added the eye-patch Saiyan with a small smile still remembering how the folks of Shion recognize him as a hero for saving the village. After his battle against the Grimm the Mayor of the Village wanted to reward him with a statue but he decline since he felt he didn't deserve it. However the mayor insisted on giving him something, Jaune told him that he needed money so the Mayorgave him 5000 Lien as a reward, at first he didn't want to accept that kind of money since it is a ridiculous amount but Goku reminded him that he eats a huge amount of food so he decided to accept the reward so he would be able to pay all the food he eats now

He requested to the people who took video of him fighting the Grimm Invasion to not put his real name on it since he didn't want to get all the attention from the Media specially if his family found out that he has drastically change, he didn't want to deal with that drama. Fortunately the folks of Shion who uploaded that video on ScrollTube didn't put his name on the title of the video, instead they put 'White Knight stops an Invasion of Grimm in Shion' which made him chuckle since when he was a kid he also dreamed to be a Knight warrior like the fairy tale books her mom used to read him for sleep time

To his surprised the video where he is fighting the Grimms in hand-to-hand combat and switching to his sword has more than 180,000 views and they were even some articles of the mysterious identity of the 'White Knight' since in all of the videos they couldn't catch his face thanks to the hoodie he had on in the moment he was fighting

" _ **Yeah.. The name 'White Knight' has a nice ring on you, but that means that you won't be able to use that white cloak in Beacon since you don't want to attract attention from the media or other people"**_ added Goku to the conversation, he himself has dealt with the media back in his world when the Budokai Tenkaichi tournament came around and even with the Demon King Piccolo conflict but thanks to the use of the Dragon Balls those memories have been wiped out so his existence and abilities is unknown to the masses but here in this world he and Jaune don't have that luxury

" _That's fine, besides Huntsman are usually known for using_ _their weapons so I won't be needing to use my hand-to-hand abilities unless I absolutely need to, it's not like my swordsmanship is bad"_ stated the Arc boy with a normal expression, as much as he loved using his mere fist in fighting if he didn't want to attract attention of the media and his family he needed to stick with Crocea Mors when it comes to fighting Grimm in public so they don't connect the dots of him being 'White Knight'

" ** _Your not bad with the sword Jaune, on the contrary you have improve to the point I can't consider you a novice anymore"_** admitted Goku truthfully towards his student who was surprised by his comment, the Saiyan God has fought swordsman before like Future Trunks and even Goku Black with his Ki blade, he has admit that they are powerful but they lack skills of using a sword, the only reason why they look powerful with their respective weapons is because their speed and raw power are added in each swing

But with Jaune it was different, despite not having the power level of a God or even a mere Super Saiyan he has better skills with his sword than Black or even Future Trunks, he has discipline with the use of Crocea Mors and has developed unique techniques that can be devastated to its opponents, if he has fought him when it was the 21th Budokai Tenkaichi he would of have lost by the amount of techniques that Jaune posses despite having the same level of power and speed

" _Aw come on Goku! you don't need to praise me!"_ responded back Jaune with a embarrassing tone and a slight blush on his face as he was scratching his head in a similar fashion like Goku. The Saiyan God also laughed at the way his student reacted, as much as he misses his family and friend back in Universe 7 he got his student who he considers a friend and even a family member

" ** _We have arrived Jaune, I can sense a massive number of people outside of the bullhead"_** said the Silver-haired Saiyan to Jaune who nodded at him for reminding him that he was still in the bullhead, after a few seconds of concentration he was back to the real world and stood up immediately since he didn't want to be inside the 'infernal' vehicle that made him suffer with motion sickness

As he quickly got out of the Vale terminal with all his stuff he finally got a good view of how the Kingdom look in general and it left him stunned to the core, hell even the Saiyan God in his mind was impressed of how beautiful the city looks like, not even back in his world had this kind of stuff

"Wow.." murmured the Arc teen to himself as he is embracing the view in front of him "I knew the Kingdom of Vale was big, but I never thought it could be this huge!"

" _ **You got that right! I never seen something this spectacular before"**_ commented Goku within his student mind as he could see the city through Jaune's eyes and he had to admit it was way different than the city where Bulma lives " ** _So what is your plan at the moment? From what I recall you still don't have the transcripts to get in to Beacon and the semester starts in a few days"_**

 _"I'm aware of that. Unfortunately I don't have any options than to forged my transcripts and I already have contact who can help me with this stuff, I already arranged a meeting with him tonight"_ said Jaune within his mind so he can't attract attention from others or else they will think he is crazy. In the last days of his staying in Shion he had been scrolling through to the internet to find a way to forged his transcripts, it took him a while until he found the name of Junior Xiong, who appears to be the owner of a famous shady night club in Vale and is the best contact when it comes to resources and information on individuals whenever it be legal or illegal

He knew what he was about to do was illegal and it can get him into deep problems if the Vale Police Department found out, hell he couldn't even imagine if the Headmaster of Beacon found out

Desperate needs call for desperate measures

" _ **Well I don't really care what you do to get into Beacon I will support your decision"**_ stated Goku with a smile on his face, despite that Jaune was going to deal with criminals to get him into Beacon it was nothing to be surprised off, he understood where he was coming from! He himself have a deal with Frieza who is evil to the core so he can just participate in the Tournament of Power

Speaking of that certain tournament to believe that the fate of his Universe was resting on his shoulder two months ago.. He still wonders what the Omni-Kings did with Universe 11 or his own Universe after he was absorbed in that dimensional rift, how did his friends took the impact of him disappearing and the news they had to deliver to his family about his disappearance

However, he didn't regret his decision of being transported to this new world and guide a person to become the strongest Huntsman in history

" _Thanks Goku! I really appreciate the support"_ thought the Arc Saiyan with a smile on his face to his master/friend, sometimes being destined to have Goku on his mind is a blessing from Oum himself! He's like himself when it comes to his attitude, of course the Silver-eyed Saiyan is wiser, ridiculously powerful and confident. He was the perfect role model to become a Hero

Before both of them could say anything Jaune's stomach stared to rumble loudly that it attracted some of the folks attention thus laying eyes on him. This of course made the eye-patch Saiyan laugh in embarrassment

"I just remember that I threw up almost all my breakfast in that 'infernal' vehicle that it left me with nothing in my stomach" said Jaune to himself as he was rubbing his hungry stomach who was pleading him food "Well, time to find a place to eat and then look for directions to Junior's night club"

 _ **Scene Change.. Downtown Vale**_

After 30-full course meals which left everyone in the restaurant stunned, awe and disgusted in the way he was eating at such a fast pace. We could see Jaune Arc walking down the main street of Vale looking for directions to where Junior's night club is located, he has been asking multiple people for directions to where that place is and all of his answers resulted of getting the cold shoulder, simply ignoring him and even goes all the to saying racist comments against him.

Of course he already knew why was the reason of those comments and that has to do with the Saiyan tail dancing around

" _ **Hey Jaune, I was wondering why some people in this Kingdom gives you dirty looks and even make mean comments of your tail? When we were back at Shion everyone was nice and kind but here... It's just not right and it feels wrong"**_ asked Goku with a somewhat serious tone, he himself never experience this kind of treatment before when he used to have his tail in his childhood. West City didn't even make those comments towards mortals who didn't have human aspects and they were living in harmony. Of course there were some bad apples here and there but in Vale it just looks like it's a normal thing in everyone's life..

" _You see Goku, In the four Kingdoms specially in Vale there is a great amount of_ _distrust and racism between Humans and Faunus thanks to the characteristics that separates both of them, this could go back even way before the Great War. The Faunus were staring to get tired of the mistreatment and secluding them in specific island that they a massive retaliation thus sparking the Faunus Right Revolution in which resulted a victory for the Faunus and allowing them to live in the Kingdoms"_ stated Jaune within his mind with a somber expression, he knew his fair share of history when it came to Faunus and their struggles, he knew that the humans were insecure of being surpassed in the 'food chain' since all Faunus have different perks that enhance their senses

He himself who was a weak Human for the most of his life didn't have anything special abilities besides his seven sisters, mother and of course his father, each one of them strong in their own right. But when he became a Faunus or how Goku calls it a Saiyan, his physical parameters increased exponentially to the point he could think take an small army of Grimm specially Death Stalkers and Nevermore who requires a full Huntsman-in-training team to take out and he did it by himself with two months of training

He can see why the Humans race specially the higher ranked in society didn't like the Faunus, they were insecure to lose their power in influencing the politics of the world

" _ **I see... But I'm sensing a but in this victory of the Faunus, I suppose there might be consequences"**_ asked Goku once again with curiosity on his tone as he saw Jaune sitting down in a bench, he himself has never received Racism in a form of Society back in his world, of course there was Frieza who called him 'Monkey' 'Chimp' 'Simmion' but it didn't bother him as much since he knew the nature of the Tyrant. Here however was what left him confused, why would Humans want to put down Faunus who are almost similar to them. What would they gain by creating a rift between both races?

" _There is a 'But'. After the Revolution the Faunus were still treated as Second-rated citizens in the Kingdoms, this of course sparked multiple protest thought the Kingdoms so they can have their rights as a normal citizen. That's when the White Fang was formed, at first they were a peaceful organization that they wanted to bring peace between Humans and Faunus so they can live in harmony. However, as the years went on the Government and those in power ignored their pleas and the White Fang stared to use... More violent ways to attract their attention, they stared to use weapons to attack local places, stealing cargos of materials and inserting fear in Humans and Faunus. Don't get me wrong I can see why they are now using this method but that doesn't make it any right, both sides of the spectrum are wrong"_

After hearing his student knowledge about this topic Goku knew two things. One of them is that Jaune is well informed in this situation and he's glad that he explained to him his opinion and the other is that this world is more divided than he ever thought! Just how much the circle of Hatred could go and affect fellow Humans and Faunus

" ** _Jaune.. Do you think this type of situation can be reversible?"_** asked the Saiyan God once again towards his student who was looking at the floor for a couple of second until the eye-patch Saiyan responded it once again

" _It can be reversible.. It has been a long term goal of mine since I learned of the Faunus history. I want both races to work together against the common enemy which is the Grimm simple as that. I'm aware that it looks impossible in the eyes of everyone but we won't know until we try!"_ responded back Jaune with confidence in his tone towards Goku who had a proud smile on his face

" ** _I'm glad to hear that Jaune, It's good to know you have your heart and mind in the right place. I will aid you in whatever I can so you can accomplish your goals"_** said the Silver-eyed Saiyan still keeping his smile, he might not understand the situation deeply as his student but he knew that his long-term goal could result to be difficult since people don't tend to change their ideologies so quickly. Jiren was a prime example of this when he says that 'Who cares about friends and family when they can disappear easily'. He of course doesn't consider himself a Hero since he has fought for selfish reasons but he will do anything to protect the people he loves

" _Thanks Goku, I really wouldn't know where I would be without your help and guidance"_ admitted the black haired Arc with a small smile on his face as he look at his scroll to check the time and it was 8pm, he only had an hour before his meeting with Junior "Damn it! At this rate I won't find the directions to the club! I need someone who can give me the direction without giving me racist comments or the cold shoulder"

" _ **Hey why don't you ask that person across the street sitting outside of the Cafe? She might know the way to that club"**_ stated the Saiyan God as Jaune could feel where he was pointing at, his eyes then landed on the girl who has long blond hair and was drinking coffee, just her hair reminded him of her sisters and himself when he used to be human

"Might as well, I don't have nothing to lose" replied back Jaune as he stared to cross the street, as he made his way to the tables where the girl was sitting he stared to get a closer view on how she looks and he had to admit that she looks stunningly beautiful, he has seen his fare share of girls back at home but nothing compares to the beauty he was witnessing, he shook those thoughts off as he was already in front of her "Hi there"

"Hey..?" the blonde haired girl responded with some confusion as she look her surroundings for a moment until she points at herself "Are you talking to me?"

"Yep! Oh man where are my manners, the name is Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it" exclaimed the Arc boy with a smile on his face as he was using his favorite line to introduce to people specially beautiful girls

"Oh, do they..?" responded back the girl with an amused smiled as she took a spoonful of her cake

"Well, that's what my mom used to say hehe" said Jaune with a embarrass tone, back at the Arc home he used to get embarrassed by her sisters who teased him to no end when it came to girls.. He was glad that his older sisters left to continue their journey or else he would get teased until the end of times

"Aww I wasn't aware that you were mommy's boy eye-patch!" responded the girl in a teasing manner that made Jaune scratch his head in similar fashion like Goku

"I mean hehe..." stuttered the Saiyan Arc a little bit as he knew very well that he was momma's boy since he was the only male in the family and the youngest nonetheless "So, do you have a name?"

"Since you have been so nice in this conversation I might as well say it" the blonde stated as she finished her last spoonful of the cake as she shows a bright grin to the eye-patch Saiyan "The name's Yang, Yang Xiao Long. I would say a catchphrase like yours but all I can say is that I don't need a name to make all the boys fall for me"

"I can see why, I mean your really attractive" commented Jaune bluntly without any regrets, usually he would regret to say something like that to a pretty girl but after being with Goku for two months the bluntness tends to rub off on him

This of course made Yang mouth's fell open for a couple of seconds until she formed a seductive smirk, in her experience with guys she would usually see guys stutter a lot in just viewing her and she couldn't blame them but this Jaune guy just said she is 'attractive' without any regrets, maybe she can have fun with this guy! besides she herself could admit that he was hot with his built body that was covered with his semi-armor, that shaggy black hair and that eye-patch that makes him look more of a badass! She also notice his tail dancing around behind him but she didn't have anything against Faunus, he still hot in her books.

"You are pretty blunt guy aren't you? Not that I care~" asked the Signal graduated student still keeping her seductive smirk towards Jaune who slightly blush at this comment

"I was being honest.. I mean it's not a everyday thing to find someone as stunning as you" responded back the Arc Saiyan to Yang who was staring to a light blush in her cheeks

"Damn lover-boy! not only your blunt but you sure know how to make a girl blush with your comments" said Yang with a smile on her face "So you just came here to flirt with me?"

"Unfortunately not, I was wondering if you knew where Junior's night club is located, I have a meeting with the owner since I need something from him" stated the Arc teen with a neutral tone towards the blonde haired girl who was somewhat taken back of his question, what would he want from Junior that he arranged a meeting with him, she was supposed to confront him in a few days to ask the whereabouts of her biological mother but she opted to not go today since she felt lazy about it

"Junior's night club? You mean that shady night club where illegal shit goes down?" asked the Signal graduated with curiosity in her tone of voice as she saw Jaune nodding his head in confirmation "I know where that is"

"WAIT REALLY?! Can you please lend me the direction of where that night club is? I need to get there before 9" responded Jaune in almost a pleading tone towards the blonde haired girl who just formed an amused grin in her face

"Easy there lover-boy, I'll help you to get to Junior's under one condition" stated Yang still keeping her grin on her beautiful face

"Anything for you! But please I need to get there before nine" said the Arc Saiyan without hesitation towards the blonde haired who's grin became wider

"You see I also need to meet Junior because I need some intel from him but at the same time I'm bored and I really don't want to go home yet so I was wondering if you want to be my drinking partner and dancing partner for tonight, of course if you even know how to dance" asked the Signal graduated with a smirk on her face towards Jaune who just formed a shit-eating grin at her conditions

"Deal! And I'll have you know that I'm a good dancer in every type of music so you better be prepared woman!" stated Jaune with a comical determination on his face, living with seven sisters have taught him so much in different manners including dancing which he considers himself a professional so of course he was going to defend his pride in his dancing skills, this of course made Yang laugh out loud as she pads her new hot friend in the back

"Let's go lover-boy" said Yang still keeping her smile as she got into her motorcycle, Bumblebee. The Saiyan followed her as he sat behind her "Hold on tight on me, just make sure to not really hold hard on certain assets which I don't mind~"

"Shut up Yang.." murmured Jaune with a blush in his face as he holds on the blonde's waist so he can't fall off "Let's just hit the road alright"

"Your no fun Jaune!" pouted the blond haired girl in a mocking manner as she turns on her motorcycle "Next stop! Junior's night club!" and with that Bumblebee turned up and shoots off at fast speeds through the streets

" _ **This Yang girl seems to be nice Jaune, I would recommend to get closer to her since she seems to know about Vale better than anyone"**_ stated Goku with a smile on his face, after witnessing the entire conversation he could come into conclusion that she could be really helpful when it comes to directions " _ **Besides she is strong, maybe not in the level that you are but nonetheless strong"**_

" _I'm aware that she's strong, I kinda want to challenge her. Maybe she's a Huntress-in-training who's going to Beacon Academy who knows. I just wish she wasn't to flirty, I can only handle so much before breaking down against beauty itself!"_ complained the Saiyan Arc with some funny annoyance as he still kept holding on Yang's waist..

 ** _Scene Change... Shady side of Vale .._**

"Alright we are here lover-boy" commented Yang as she parks near a night club where the sign says 'Junior's' and they could see some security guards holding their respective guns "Want to do the honors?"

"Yeah sure" simply said the eye-patch Saiyan as he got down from Yang's motorcycle and made his way to where the entrance is followed by his new friend. As they made it to the entrance the security guards asked them for ID in which both of them showed off, at first the guards were suspicious but nonetheless they let them in

As they went inside the music DJ was blasting EDM music at high volume, almost everyone was in the dancing floor jumping and getting hype just from listening the beat drops, meanwhile the rest of the costumers were sitting on the tables drinking their alcohol beverages. From what the message he got from Junior it stated that he needs to go to the bar stand and just asked one of the bartenders where he is

For his luck the bar stand was just straight ahead, after passing the dance floor both Jaune and Yang sat down in front of the bartender who was cleaning one of the beer mugs but then stops himself as he notice two new customers in front of him

"What can I get you two?" asked the bartender in a normal tone

"Strawberry Sunrise, include the little umbrella in it" responded Yang with a grin on her face to the bartender as he stared to take notes on what she wanted, then the bartender looks at Jaune who was scanning at the menu and then looks back at the bartender

"Just give me a Tequila Sunrise and also tell your boss that a person known as Jaune Arc is looking for him" said the Arc Saiyan in a neutral tone towards the bartender who's eyebrow raised in curiosity as to why this young person was looking for his boss, he shook his head as he annotated what the black haired kid wanted and gave the paper to another bartender so he can make the drinks meanwhile himself would make his way to the office to tell the boss about this

"Straight to point eh eye-patch" commented the Signal graduated with an amused tone towards Jaune who just form a small smile

"Yeah.. I really want to get this out of the way so I can enjoyed the few days I have left before going to Beacon" responded the silver and blue eyed Saiyan carefully, he really didn't want to tell people that he will sneak into Beacon Academy illegally or else he will be thrown to jail and be looked as a crook. However, he will play along that he already got in so he doesn't raise suspicions

"Wait?! You applied to Beacon Academy and got in?!" asked Yang in surprised tone towards Jaune who just nodded at her "I should of have notice it at moment you were wearing that Sword and Shield in your back"

"Yep! What about you Yang? I can tell your a strong individual by the looks of it, I can imagine yourself being in Beacon" said the Arc boy in a casual tone towards the blonde haired girl who just formed a smirk on her face

"Hell yeah your right! I graduated from Signal Combat School few months ago and I got accepted to Beacon Academy as well" commented the blond brawler as she show her weapon that were strapped in her wrist "These are my babies, Ember Celia. They can shoot different types of Dust shots but they mainly focus for hand-to-hand combat"

"That's awesome Yang! Since we are going to the same Academy I might as well ask you for a sparing match, I have been itching for a fight" stated Jaune as his Saiyan instincts were staring to creep up in his attitude, as much as he loved to spar with Goku it was just simply unfair since the guy was too powerful and he would get defeated with no problems. Meanwhile Yang could be more interesting to fight with since she is almost at his level and the thrill could last longer

"Watch what are you saying Lover-boy, I might be too much for you to handle in a hand-to-hand combat" responded back Yang with a competitive smirk on her as she was staring directly at the Saiyan Arc who also formed a smirk, both of them stood like that for a couple of seconds until the bartender came with their respective drinks

"Tequila Sunrise and a Strawberry Sunrise with a umbrella on it" mentions the bartender as he puts down their drinks in front of Jaune and Yang who grabbed it and gave a 'cheers' and took a few sips of their respective drinks "The boss wants you to come to his office to speak"

"Very well.." responded back Jaune as he took out some Lien to pay both of the drinks and stood up from where he was sitting "I will be back Yang, it won't take too long"

"Yeah sure don't worry, just don't make me wait for to long, a lady like myself doesn't like that. Also don't forget to tell Junior to come here after he's done with you" said the blond haired girl casually as she took another sip from her drink and saw the black haired Saiyan walk through the back of the bar

After a short walk through the empty hallways of the night club he arrived to the Boss's office in which he knocked two times as he waits for a little, then he hears a loud 'Come in' in which the Arc boy opens the door and reveals a man in his thirties, dress professionally and was smoking a Cigar from Vacuo

"So you must be Jaune Arc? Aren't you a little bit to young to be in a night club, kid?" the big man known as Junior Xiong responded in a deadpanned tone as he was analyzing the black haired Saiyan

"This 'kid' has questions for you and requested your aid, Junior." responded back the Arc boy in serious tone towards the owner of the Night club who was surprised of the seriousness he was showing "Word on the net and the streets say that you got a reputation in knowing stuff and people"

"Heh, It seems your not that naive than I thought eye-patch. Alright you got my attention, what do you need?" asked the bearded man with curiosity on his tone as he took a drag of his cigar

"I need a forged transcript Junior. A good one that can fool the Headmaster of Beacon" stated Jaune as he cut through the point since he really want this done before the beginning of the semester which is in a few days, then he pulled out a good amount of Lien he gained from saving Shion and gave it to Junior who grabbed it quietly "If you know somebody who's willing to do it in a few days time or vice versa, I'd be grateful"

"Alright.. What do you need them to do, I need to know why you need forged transcripts to fool someone like the Headmaster" asked Junior in a professional tone as he stared to count the money he was give which is a good amount

"Like I stated, I need a good forged transcript to get into Beacon as a student" admitted the Arc boy "I'm at the level of a Huntsman-in-training or beyond. However, the only reason I need this is because I was too late to send my transcripts on time and I don't want to wait another year"

"Alright." Junior put a hand to his chin, having set the cigar down moments before. "I know who to send your way. Gonna let you know now this won't be cheap. Documents like what you need are gonna cost an arm and a leg." Jaune then saw the owner of the club taking out his scroll to type out a message to the contact, a few sounds of 'messages' were heard until Junior looked up to the Saiyan Arc one more time "You are lucky eye-patch, your contact will be meeting you in the rooftop of the night club, you should go there before 'she' becomes impatient"

"Thank you Junior. It's been a pleasure to do business with you" stated Jaune in a respectfully towards the owner "Also my friend Yang also wanted to see you, she needs some intel from a person"

"Don't thank me kid, like you said this is just business and sure I'll go check what your friend wants" responded back Junior lazily as he took a last drag from his Cigar as he saw the Faunus leaving his office to meet his contact in the rooftop "I just hope she doesn't kill him with her test, he seems an interesting person"

 _ **Scene Change... Rooftop..**_

"Damn the contact is taking longer than I thought" commented Jaune out-loud as he was seated on a rooftop overlooking the streets nearby. His hands were propping up his head, elbows resting on his knees with his stick laid out across his lap and nestled into the crook of his elbows

" _ **Don't be impatient Jaune, so far we are moving in the right direction to get you into Beacon"**_ stated the Saiyan God as he was somewhat bored of the lack of action being witnessed

"That's true but I don't want to make Yang wait or else she will ditch me" responded the Arc boy with a frowned expression, he kinda felt bad to leave his first friend in Vale all by herself in the club, before he could say anything else his sensing abilities stared to go off " _Someone is near me_!"

And his thoughts were answered as he heard a projectile coming behind him, thanks to his training with Goku which improved his reflexes greatly he jumps a away from the sudden attack that destroyed part of the rooftop and lands softly a couple of meters away from the person who did it

Standing in front of him was a girl holding an umbrella, an unique hair color in which consisted of pink and brown, the same could be said for her eyes. She was wearing a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels. Under her jacket is a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips which made Jaune slightly blush. She also wears a multitude of necklaces, which hang haphazardly around her neck.

" _Wow.. She's cute, but tiny.."_ was the first thought that the Saiyan Arc had at seeing her in a good view. He couldn't help but notice that this girl was notably smaller than pretty much any other person he'd met who wasn't a child. She was short, petite, and all around made him think of a pretty little porcelain doll.

" _ **Be careful Jaune. This girl is stronger than Yang and can give you problems if your not focused on the battle"**_ commented Goku with a serious tone towards Jaune who nodded at this as he opted to go on his Turtle Hermit stance in which made the girl raised an eyebrow in amusement

"Who are you?! Are you the client I'm looking for?!" wondered Jaune with a serious tone towards his opponent who just stared to form a smirk that send some shivers through Jaune but it was nothing that could distract him from her "Answer Me!"

Well his answer came in as the girl ran towards him at such at speed that it surprised the Arc boy ' _She's fast!'_ knowing that she won't stop her assault Jaune decided to run towards her as well with the speed she was using. Both of them were inches close as they raised their respective feet and collided with each other. The impact created a small wind gust around the rooftop, Jaune could feel the impact of that kick but with his training he went through he was able to handle it meanwhile her opponent was surprised that he reacted quickly as her..

" _Interesting.."_ thought the pink-brown haired girl with a somewhat sadistic smirk as she retaliated with her right foot. However the Saiyan Arc blocked the kick this time with his left hand. This kept going for a full minute of both them in a hand-to-hand combat, her using kicks in multiple ways to caught him off guard meanwhile he retaliated with his fist and kicks to block her attacks flawlessly but then both fighters found a opening and they kick each others faces at the same time in which sends them flying back a couple of inches from each other

"Not bad.. My blood is staring to get warmer as this fighting goes on" commented the Saiyan Arc with a smirk on his face as he could feel the rush of excitement as the battle progresses, he also could tell that she was getting excited in this fight as she wipes off the blood from her mouth and showed a playful smirk "Let's see if that umbrella of yours can handle Crocea Mors"

With that comment Jaune takes out his sword and rushes towards his opponent who stared to shoot off Dust projectiles from her 'umbrella' in which the Saiyan Arc dodges all of them with his agility and speed, as he was near her he raises his sword to initiated the attack but the pink-brown haired girl block his sword-attack with her own blade that was hiding within her umbrella which surprised the Arc teen for a second until he responded back with kick in the stomach that made the girl stumble back, surprised that his kick was really fast to block

" _I have to take him seriously if I don't want to receive a direct kick or punch from him.."_ thought the pink-brown haired girl as her eyes were staring to change colors like her hair and with her semblance she teleports in front of the Saiyan Arc who was completely taken aback from this since she has never seen a technique like this. The girl was about to stab her opponent in a non-lethal part of his body but Jaune blocks it with his own sword thus making a loud 'clank' thought the rooftop

After that both engage in a sword-to-sword combat in which none of them were giving an inch but as she seconds went on Jaune was getting momentum thanks to the Arts of Crocea Mors he has been practicing added with the speed and reflexes he has developed he was slowly overcoming his opponent who knew she wasn't making any improvement. The pink-brown haired girl did a few flips to get away from the Arc boy who rushes towards her once again but this time she smirked..

What surprised Jaune to the core was when he made contact with her body with his fist the brown-pink haired girl shattered like glass and dispersed through the air, this of course left the Arc boy confused at first and then stared to panic thinking that he overdid it

" ** _Jaune! She's behind you!"_** yelled the Saiyan God through Jaune's mind, but before the black haired Saiyan could do anything he stared to feel a sharp blade near his neck ready to take him out anytime she wanted, he could swore that he could hear a silent chuckle behind his neck

"Alright you got me, what do you want from me?" asked the black-haired Arc calmly as he didn't make any moves from her, for a couple of seconds he still could feel the blade from his opponent until she moved it away and used her 'teleportation' technique to appeared in front of him with a playful smirk as she took out her scroll and was typing something in which made his eyebrow raised in curiosity

[- _Not only your a powerful individual but your cute. Are you the one who want the forged transcript?-]_

"Umm yeah that would be me.." responded Jaune with a slightly blush at the comment she made of him being 'cute' but he was wary as to why she knew this information "Are you the person who will help me get into Beacon?"

[- _Good, I was pretty sure when I saw you sitting in the top of the roof and yep! That's me who were you looking for-_ ]

"Oh.. Ok, glad to know that It's you but can you please not attack me by sneaking behind, you could of have just tap my shoulder" said the Arc teen as he puts Crocea Mors back into its respective spot

[- _That would be too boring, I'm more of a dangerous person in every way~]_ types the pink-brown haired girl with a seductive smile as she could see the black haired kid scratching his head nervously at the message knowing what she was referring [- _Let's cut through the chase, we are here to talk business-_ ]

"Alright that sound fine" responded back Jaune in relief tone that she wasn't teasing him anymore "Do you have a name or anything?"

[- _The name is Neopolitan. But please, feel free to call me Neo. Short and sweet~_ ]

" _And back to the teasing.."_ groaned internally Jaune as he wasn't even going to bother to stop the teasing, instead he was going to play the same game "Jaune Arc, short, sweet and rolls of the tongue, ladies loves it!"

[- _Oh do they..?-_ ]

"One day they will.." murmured comically the Arc boy as he then looks again at Neo with a normal expression "Why did you attack me out of nowhere? You could have asked me that you wanted to have a battle"

[- _Like I said that would be boring, and also if I'm making fake transcripts in less than a week I need to know that you can live up to them-_ ] The girl shrugged at his belligerent expression, clearly anticipating his next question as she typed out more [- _And I have to admit, you are a powerful individual to even make use Semblance-]_

"Glad to know hehe... You are powerful yourself as well, I haven't had a challenge like this in a while" stated Jaune with a smile on his face, he didn't want to tell he battle an army of Grimm in Shion since that would mean that he is the 'White Knight' and for his luck she hasn't put the dots on it of his identity "So how much will this Forged cost"

[- _Normally, it would be a lot. A whole lot. More than you could afford, I assure you since this isn't easy to do specially in Beacon. However, since you gave a good battle to the point I was on the ropes and also your fun to poke on it would be 1,000 Lien-]_

"Alright, let me take.." before he could continue on Jaune notice that Neo made a quick move on stealing his wallet but he caught her hand quickly thanks to his reflexes "Hey! You said 1,000 not the entire wallet!"

[- _Your no fun!-_ ] simply typed Neo with a pouted expression as she grabbed the thousand that Jaune gave her

"Now what?" said the Arc Saiyan with curiosity as to what will happen, do he has to wait or something or they will tell him?

[- _I'm going to take my payment, get you those transcripts forged, and then send you a copy of them to prove that I actually did them_ -] Neo's reply came quickly, the Saiyan thought that clearly the girl had a large amount of experience typing messages on her scroll with a single hand. Meanwhile with her other hand she puts the Lien away [- _Once I send you the copy of them in two days that would be it.. Oh, by the way can I see your scroll for a minute-]_

The Saiyan then pulls out his scroll and handed it to the short girl who swipes it and stared to type out something. After a couple of seconds she hands it back to Jaune who was left looking that he had a new contact on his list of friend numbers

"Did you just put your number in my contact list" asked Jaune with curiosity, this was the first time a girl gave him her scroll number without any questions. This would make him happy but at the moment this person is dangerous to the point he had a sword near his neck, of course he was still holding back his true techniques that could give him the edge

[ _-I also put your number on mine-_ ] Neo typed back in response [ _-What? do you think I need to be cautious about who gets my contact information?-_ ] This time she giggled silently again though this time there was something malicious about it. [ _-I can assure you Jaune that anyone who misuses that information finds themselves unable to do so ever again-_ ]

"Umm.. Okay? It's not like I will reveal that your a criminal or something" responded back the Saiyan with a somewhat uneasy tone thinking at what lengths could Neo go if her information gets leaked

[- _I'm aware of that.. For now I'll keep in contact with you, hope we meet again, Jaune Arc.-_ ] typed Neo and with that final message the girl lightly hopped backwards and was suddenly no longer there.

" _ **Well who would have known this girl Neo can use a teleportation technique..**_ " stated Goku finally speaking up after the battle, after all he has been watching the battle quietly and he got to learn this girl was fast in her legs and the teleportation was giving her the edge against Jaune, but the last technique made him confused since he has never seen something like that before, it was like an illusion technique but he could tell she was limited by her distance and her raw power wasn't comparable to Jaune's since she was evading his kicks after the second one she received from him

" _Really?! Teleportation? That's so unfair! I wish I could have that type of technique.."_ whined the Saiyan Arc in a comical way in which made Goku chuckle nervously since he knew a teleportation technique as well but his it's way more efficient and can make him travel around the globe with no problems meanwhile hers it was a short distance as he could sense her energy. But like he said early he still not ready for Shunkan Ido

"Well that doesn't matter, she still gave me a good fight.. Oh crap! Yang! I totally forgot about her!" shouted Jaune comically as he rushed out of the rooftop and came downstairs to the club, what he didn't expect was almost every security guard, two beautiful twins and including Junior laying on the floor unconscious meanwhile Yang was standing in the middle of the dance floor breathing somewhat heavy "Yang!? What the hell happened here?"

"Hey Lover-boy! You miss the fun, this club went off with a ' _Yang'_ " exclaimed the blonde haired girl with a grin on her face towards Jaune who was still confused as to what happened

"Did you just made a pun...? Anyways what happened? Why is every security guard and Junior laying on the floor unconscious?" asked once again the Arc boy trying to get on the bottom of this

"You see when Junior asked me what I want from him in a seductive tone I grabbed his balls so hard because I don't play games like that with older men in which resulted in a full on brawl between me and the rest of the security guards. Of course I totally own them with no problems the only people who gave me somewhat of a challenge were those twins" explained Yang as she points where two girls were laying unconscious "I knock Junior so hard when he touched a single strain of my hair that I doubt he would be having children"

"I don't know if to feel excited that your this strong or terrified that you have no mercy for men" gulped Jaune nervously as he could see Yang laughing in amusement as she puts her arm around his shoulder

"Come on no need to be afraid of me. With you I can give you a pass to flirt with me~" said the Signal graduated in a low tone towards Jaune's ear in which he felt shivers and somewhat aroused from it, but decided to not say anything for a moment..

"So... Are we still going to be drinking and dancing partners tonight?" asked the Saiyan Arc with curiosity on his face

"Of course! The night is still to ' _Yang'_ for us! Lets hit another club" stated the blond brawler with a smile as she made another pun of hers

"Seriously what's with the puns?"

"Your no fun Jaune Arc!"

* * *

 ** _And cut! So what do you guys think of this chapter? We finally get to see Jaune arriving to Vale but still not to Beacon Academy where he will meet the rest of the cast which will be the next chapter. We also got to meet one of the two girls of the Harem which is staring out nicely_**

 ** _Seriously I can't keep promises with all these schedule changes, I was supposed to put this chapter after I upload Golden Fairy but I'm finding this story much fun to write so I went full on with writing this chapter, please forgive me_**

 ** _Since that's put of the way let's get some facts of this chapter_**

 ** _1\. Jaune still has Motion Sickness despite being a Saiyan like Goku, I really didn't want to take that off since that's how Jaune was introduced to the RWBY series and it was funny as well_**

 ** _2\. Goku doesn't want to teach him Instant Transmission yet because his body it's still not strong to handle instantaneous movements, he can barely get into super-sonic speeds without Ki/Aura amplification_**

 ** _3\. Goku never experience Racism in a form of a society so he was confused as to why people were treating Jaune like a nuisance_**

 ** _4\. Jaune can be naive and goofy in some aspects but he's intelligent in this story when it comes to History specially the Faunus where he wants to unite both races to a single goal which is the Grimm elimination_**

 ** _5\. The meeting_** ** _between Jaune and Yang was inspired by favorite story of the RWBY fan-fiction section, White Sheep by Coeur Al'Aran. I recommend to go read it_**

 ** _6\. Yang this time went to Junior's few days early than the Canon_**

 ** _7\. Jaune likes to drink Alcohol once in a while when he felts like it_**

 ** _8\. The meeting with Jaune and Neo was inspired by another good story called Frigus Armum by Demon of Zero, I recommend it to read it as well despite not uploading in a while_**

 ** _9\. Jaune was holding back in his duel with Neo but she as well was holding back since she wasn't coming with the intent to kill_**

 ** _Well that's all I gotta say! Leave a review of what you think? Comment and Favorite it! I'll see you guys when I upload again depending on my schedule and how lazy or motivated I feel. See ya later!_**

 ** _Ja-ne!_**


	5. A Saiyan in Beacon

**Yooooooooo! What's up everyone, how's everyone doing? Back at it again with another chapter of this fun story I'm beginning to like more and more as I type out the plot haha! I know you guys might be wondering why I haven't updated my other main story Golden Fairy, well that's simple I'm taking my time to write that chapter since it's literally coming out of my mind and I have other important stuff to do in life. Meanwhile with this story for some reason it's so much easier to write and I have fun writing chapters for this story, I hope you understand my situation here hehe**

 **Since that's out of the way let's talk about some reviews I been receiving, I'm glad that almost everyone liked the fight between Jaune vs Neo and the interactions with Yang which we will get more in this chapter. Other reviews have been asking me why Jaune hasn't learned the flying technique, well that's easy it's still to early for the story for him to learn but don't worry I'm planning to save that technique for Volume 3. Also God Ki won't appear until much later in the story when I involve the Gods of the RWBY-verse**

 **Also I just want let you all know that I'll be adding a mini-arc in between the Volume 1 material since the good stuff happens until Forever Fall and the dust robbery but don't worry it will be a good one and it involves Jaune gaining experience in the Criminal Underworld of Vale thanks to Neo**

 **Alright since that's out of the way lets get this chapter stared!**

 **RWBY Volume 1 (Opening)**

 **Volume 1**

 **Chapter 5: A Saiyan in Beacon**

* * *

 _ **Kingdom of Vale... Continent of Saunus... Planet Remnant...**_

In the depths of the mind-scape of a certain Knight, we could hear warrior shouts followed by small shockwaves being felt in there. In the middle of this inner world we could see Jaune Arc engaging in a hand-to-hand combat against his master/friend Son Goku who was blocking all of his punches and kicks with ease thanks to Ultra Instinct. However, he was impressed of the progress that Jaune has made when it comes to Martial Arts. Almost in two months he went from a incompetent fighter with no fighting style to a true Turtle Hermit student who knows how to fight properly

As the fight went on the Arc Saiyan was giving fast combos of multiple punches and kicks at a speed that could be hard for the naked eye to follow but in Goku's point of view it was slow as he is dodging and blocking every attack effortlessly, this has been going on for a quite while with no results, this of course got Jaune annoyed of this mockery. As the Saiyan God blocked his fist with his palm Jaune just 'tch' and did multiple back flips to get away from Goku as he takes out Crocea Mors and coats his sword with his energy so he could preform one of the main techniques from the book of the 'Arts of Crocea Mors'

" _ **Hiraishingiri!"**_ yelled the Arc teen as he disappeared in blur from the spot where he was located thus leaving Goku who just formed a smirk in his face, in the lapse of a second the Silver-haired Saiyan blocked all of Jaune's 20-slashes with his index finger as he could see his student back in the original spot where he stared to preform for his attack taking deep breaths since this technique required him to overdrive his body with raw speed

" _ **Come on Jaune! It's that all you have to offer?"**_ asked Goku with a playful smirk as he could see Jaune gritting his teeth in frustration as he puts his sword away and extends his hands, the Saiyan God then saw his student forming blurry versions of himself as it quickly surrounded him with 'no escape' " _ **Your going to have to be more clever if you think the Zanzoken will work on me"**_

Silver eyes stared to gaze at every blurry version of Jaune that was moving at incredible speed, then with a smile Goku punches to his right as he thought that he caught his student but for his surprise it was a blurry clone of him! Then he felt someone tackling him as he turned his head to see the Arc Saiyan holding him with his right arm and with his left charging up a Ki ball but his attention was on Jaune's Silver Eye that was lighting up behind his eyepatch meaning that his student called upon the power of the Gods briefly just to tackle him

" _You won't get away from this one!"_ responded Jaune with a competitive smirk as he collided the Ki ball with Goku's stomach in which created a explosion that engulfed both warriors, if this were to happen in the real world it could a destroyed a good chunk of a building. As the smoke still covered both of them we could see Jaune coming out of it as he is scratched in different parts of his body in which he didn't mind since the damage received here won't transfer to his physical body except of his energy that he has wasted, he realized as well that his Silver Eye light up again in which allowed him to dodge Goku's last attack but left him with almost no stamina as he was breathing hard... He really wanted to know why it left him like this

" _ **Amazing Jaune! I didn't think you would come up with a plan like that knowing that you will get damaged"**_ stated the Saiyan God out-loud as he was coming out from the explosion with no damage taken which frustrated the Arc teen

(A/N: This scene it's inspired when Android 17 collided a powerful Ki ball against Jiren in the final minutes of the Tournament of Power in a smaller scale)

" _I still couldn't take you down.."_ said Jaune slightly frustrated that his sneak attack didn't work at his master/friend who was chuckling at his comment

" ** _Don't you remember I can destroy a world like_** ** _Remnant with no problems meaning that I can survive an attack like yours_** " responded Goku in a matter-of-fact tone to Jaune who facepalm at himself in forgetting that his master is a overpowered Martial Artist with no limits in his powers " ** _But that's not the point, you finally manage to land a solid attack on me with some clever thinking_** "

" _It's still not enough..! I need to be more prepared for any opponents who are skilled and fast as Neo!"_ stated the Arc boy with determination in wanting to get stronger, after his small fight against the pink-brown haired girl it made him realize that there are powerful opponents out there that could eclipse his abilities and he was sure as hell that he will surpass them!

" ** _And you will be Jaune, In the lapse of two months you accomplish this level of power when it took me nine months to come this far when I started the Turtle Hermit training so don't think you haven't improve because you have!"_** responded Goku with a proud smile towards his apprentice who sat down in exhaustion as he formed a weak smile " _ **Speaking of that girl Neo, are you going to take on her offer in participating in the Underworld Martial Arts Tournament?"**_

" _Oh I totally forgot about that.."_ exclaimed the Arc teen sheepishly, it has been a four days since his encounter with Neo and Yang, since then he has been talking through them via scroll. He really had fun spending time with the blonde brawler that night, they dance and even drink together until both of them were drunk but still able to walk. Being the gentlemen he is Jaune payed Yang a hotel room where to stay for the night meanwhile he went back to his own hotel room he was staying in. After that in the lapse of these few days the blonde haired girl has been teasing him when is their next 'date' in which he replied whenever she feels like it, she also told him to text her when he arrives to Beacon Academy

Meanwhile with Neo it was another story, the petite girl didn't know the meaning of bothering him and teasing him to the point that she sends 'explicit' photos that makes him blush like a bright tomato. She annoys him with trivial questions that he even doesn't understand, when Jaune tries to ignore her messages Neo tells him that if he doesn't responds she will put her umbrella up his ass. At this point he already got used to her antics and just follows her game, besides she is cute in his point of view.

What he didn't expect was when he received the copy of his forged transcript Neo offered him a spot in participating in a unofficial Martial Arts Tournament sponsored by the criminal masterminds of the Underworld. Fighters and retired Huntsman all around Remnant who have connections with the Underworld will be participating with the price of winning 100,000 Lien in the purest form. At first he was excited that he will be fighting opponents who rely on their fist since this will be a great chance to test his Martial Arts skills. But what made him stopped from saying yes at all was the fact that he would become a Beacon student and him being affiliated in a tournament composed by criminals would make him get expelled thus shattering his dream of being a Huntsman

However, Neo came with a idea that she will get him a mask that can change his hair color via Dust mechanism to cover his identity so he could fight without being notice. He still was doubtful of participating despite his body 'begging' him for a good fight against experience opponents...

" _I'm still doubtful in participating since it can risk my staying in Beacon... However, knowing Neo who is a criminal and doesn't care about my wellbeing would leak my transcripts to the public and I would get expelled and ashamed by the Kingdom regardless"_ responded the Arc Saiyan as he was staring down at his reflexion, he knew that if he doesn't accept Neo world definitely threaten him to release his fake transcripts to the entirety of Vale and that would mean his family will find out where he has been hiding thus causing a big drama " _I have made up my mind.. I'm going to participate!"_

" ** _I expected that answer from you, participating in a tournament where your skills will be tested is a great experience to gain despite being hold by criminals of the Vale Underworld.. Besides I don't think Neo would go that far against you, she seems nice with you"_** commented Goku with a normal expression as he sat down next to his student who was still looking down to the floor

" _Sometimes your too kind of a soul Goku"_ chuckled the black haired Arc as he forms a small smile and looks at his master " _How can you be so calm against people who are killers and do bad stuff?"_

 ** _"Well I believe everyone deserves a second chance in changing for the better. Everyone starts neutral and they can be misguided to do either good or bad. However, there are few occasions where people won't change at all when they receive a chance to redeem themselves simply because their ideal have changed them to the core"_** explained the Saiyan God with a smile as he stared to remember the people he has forgive and give a second chance to do better. Unfortunately not everyone will take that chance one example could be Frieza when he tried to spare him in Namek but he resulted to be another scum, the worst of it in the entire Universe. Fortunately he gave him a chance to participate in the Tournament of Power and didn't fail him

" _Everyone deserves a second chance..."_ murmured Jaune to himself as he took Goku's statement seriously, he himself didn't care if the person he met had a shady past or was either Human or Faunus, like his mom had said before 'Strangers are friends that you haven't met'. If that person has some good inside of them he would considered them friends that he wants to help or protect. But could he do that to people who are still working for the 'bad' side? He knew Neo wasn't a bad individual as he keeps talking to her every time she text him. Maybe he should give her a chance..

Both of them stood there quietly for a couple of seconds until Goku's sensing ability went off followed by Jaune who stared to feel multiple energy sources inside the vehicle and more outside of it..

" _ **It seems we have arrived to Beacon Academy.."**_ commented Goku out-loud with a happy expression as he looked at his student who was grinning like a kid as he closed his eyes to get out of his mind-scape reality. After a few seconds he opened his eyes to see that most of the incoming students have already left the Bullhead. He stood up from the lotus position he was on and grabbed Crocea Mors and the rest of his luggage to go outside of the 'infernal' vehicle..

As he got outside the Arc boy gave a long whistle as he could fully admire the structure of Beacon Academy at its full glory, he still couldn't believe that he was here, the place where he would become a full-fledge Huntsman! The place where he would prove his worth and show everyone that if you work the hardest you can reach levels never achieved before

" _ **This place looks amazing! Never seen something like this before.."**_ murmured Goku to himself but it was loud enough for his student to hear who was still grinning like a mad-man

"Me neither! Let's not waste anymore time I really want to see how it looks in the inside" responded Jaune in a low-tone so he couldn't attract attention from his other peers or else they will look at him weirdly and he didn't want people badmouthing him, he already had enough of that back in his hometown, Ansel.

Without wasting anymore time he stared to make his way to the main building, thanks to his ability to sense energy he could tell where the majority would be going, he stared to check his scroll and saw that he got two messages, one of them was from his friend Yang and of course the other one was from Neo, oh goodie.

 _Yang: [-Hey lover-boy! Let me know when you get to Auditorium, I'll have a spot saved up for you ;)-]_

 _Neo: [-Just wanted to let you know good luck in your first day, don't try to die because I won't have anymore entertainment~. Also what kind of ice cream should I get?-]_

Jaune just chuckle slightly at the last comment as he put his scroll away, it was nice to know that he had some people to talk to, one of them was a party girl who can kick someone ass if they make her mad and the other was a criminal who takes every chance to tease or even threaten. Before he could continue his train of thoughts he heard an explosion that came from the far left of the pathway to the main building. His curiosity got the best of him as he turned his head to that direction

As the smoke disappeared he could see some girl in a white combat dress who was 'scolding' at some red-hooded girl who was laying on a small crater created from the explosion. This made him frown since he hated to see someone being scold that harshly, at first he wanted to interfere but he didn't want to received the wrath that the girl in white was giving so he opted in waiting, hell even Goku didn't want to intervene at first since that girl reminded him of his wife. After a short time of waiting the girl in the white dress left the scene with an annoyed expression meanwhile the red-hooded girl was left there with a sad-puppy expression that made Jaune feel terrible!

" _How can someone ignore a girl as cute as her?!_ " thought the black haired Saiyan with a frown as he could see the girl putting up her hoodie with a sad expression, deciding to not waste anymore time he made his way towards her location. As he got in front of her he could tell that she didn't notice him yet so he cleared up his throat and extended his hand to help her

"Hey there, Need a hand?" asked Jaune in a normal tone as the young girl look up to the Saiyan, he could tell that the girl was in the verge of crying from the embarrassment she went through but she quickly wiped them away as she accepted his hand. As he lifts her up he was in deep thought at seeing her eyes. They were Silver Eyes that looks similar to his but at the same time it felt different from his " _Goku.. You see what I'm seeing right?"_

" ** _Yeah.. Those are definitely Silver Eyes like ours, they look similar but at the same time different. I can also sense some weird energy being bottled up in those eyes ready to be awoken"_** stated Goku within Jaune's mind with a curious expression, the girl's Silver Eyes look exactly like his in his Ultra Instinct state, at first he thought that her eyes weren't similar to his or Jaune's since there was no way someone in this world would have the eyes of the state of the Gods. But as he concentrated more he could feel some weird energy source being sealed inside of her eyes, like if it was some form of Magic with a tint of godly energy.. It left him wonder if there's any people with those Silver eyes around the world

Before Jaune could tell something to his master/friend he was brought back to the conversation he stared with the cute red-hooded girl

"Thank you for helping me! by the way my name is Ruby, Ruby Rose" stated the black-red haired girl with a cute expression to Jaune who just smiled back as he saw the girl smooth out her gothic-like combat skirt from all the dust she got in that explosion "So? What's your name?"

"Jaune, Jaune Arc. Sweet, short and rolls of the tongue, ladies love it!" exclaimed back the Arc Saiyan with his typical introduction, hoping that she wouldn't say the words that Yang and Neo said to him. However, destiny wanted to be a bitch to him.

"Oh do they really?" responded back Ruby with a giggle in which made Jaune's visible eye to twitch slightly

"One day they will.." murmured Jaune with a defeated expression as he could hear the red-hooded girl giggle even more, hell even Goku was chuckling within his mind

"Wait? I feel like I seen you before.." commented the red-black haired girl as got into a thinking position until she snapped her fingers "Aren't you the guy who was meditating in the corner of the bullhead?"

"Yep! That would be me" said the blue and silver eyed Saiyan with a smile, it made him relieved that this conversation was going well so far. If it wasn't for him meditating he would have been throwing up in the entire trip, he knew that if Yang saw him his nickname would definitely change to something like 'Vomit boy'

"Why were you meditating? I mean there's nothing wrong about it! I'm just wondering since its not that common to see people doing it in bullheads.." commented Ruby as she was playing with both index fingers somewhat embarrass, she kinda felt bad for asking that question since it's not her business of what other people do..

"It's alright don't worry" responded back Jaune with a smile that made Ruby sigh in relief "Well the main reason is that I have a problem of Motion Sickness so the only way to prevent for me is to meditate and not thinking about that I'm in there"

"That's interesting.." said the Silver-eyed girl as both of them stared to walk to where everyone was going. Both of them were quit for a moment since none of them knew how to break the ice until Ruby spoke up again "So.. I got this thing!"

At the moment she said that Jaune saw how Ruby took out her weapon and became a giant red Scythe, the Arc Saiyan just whistle with a impressed expression at the weapon this girl brought out, even the Saiyan God was impressed of the weapon she posses

"That is awesome!" stated Jaune with a impressed expression as he could see Ruby giving a wide grin at his comment

"I know right! This is my partner in crime and baby, Crescent Rose!" exclaimed Ruby happily as she cooed at her weapon like if it was a child "It's also a customizable high impact sniper-rifle" At saying this she could see that her new friend was somewhat lose thus reminding her that not everyone was a geek when it come to weapons "In simple terms its also a gun, So what is your weapon"

"My weapon it's not as impressive as yours but I got this.." stated Jaune as he took out Crocea Mors as he unsheathed it and expanded his shield "This is Crocea Mors, one of the main weapons the Arc family used specially Gabriel Arc, my grandfather who used it in the Great War, it was pass down to me after my father didn't need it"

The Arc Saiyan thought at first that Ruby wasn't going to be impressed of his weapon but in the contrary, the Scythe girl was admiring the view. When the sunlight was shining on Jaune and his sword as he held it before him while gazing onto its surface. She couldn't help but think that he looked like a knight from those stories her older sister would read for her. Added with his eye-patch that made him look like he went through a tough battle, his monkey tail that made him look different but she didn't mind since she had no problems with Faunus, and those well-toned muscles that made him...

" _Wait?! Where did that thought come from?!"_ thought the silver eyes girl with a blush that was forming through her cheeks, she shook those thoughts away as she looked at Jaune once again "There's nothing wrong with the classics! Not many people use classic weapons these days like before but that's cool. I'm just kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. And I think I went a little overboard when I designed Crescent Rose."

"You made that?" asked the Saiyan Arc with an impressed tone, someone this young who look no older than 15 years made a high-technological weapon, you don't see that everyday

"Of course! All students at Signal build their own weapons!" exclaimed Ruby happily to Jaune who was in his thoughts once again, he wondered how would things be if he went to Signal Academy but that chance didn't came since he was a weakling back then with no training, but if that happened that would mean he would never met Goku thus not becoming this powerful so he was glad how things went along

Silence fell between the two of them as they continued walking, this time, however, it was nowhere near as awkward as that initial silence... Ruby glanced up at Jaune once again, then went back to looking at the ground, fidgeting a little with her robe.

"So… why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard?" said Ruby as she was trying to have a conversation with Jaune who just shoot a weird look at first until he shrugged his shoulders

"You look really lonely out there that It made me wanted to help you, And besides! My mom always said 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'!" explained the Arc Saiyan with a smile on his face towards his new friend Ruby who's heart skipped a beat at hearing that comment.. She didn't know why but at seeing his expression it made her form her own smile and slight blush in her face

" _He said I'm his friend.. My first friend at Beacon! And without the help of my sister!"_ Thought the red-hooded girl happily now looking forward for what Beacon Academy has in store for both of them in the lapse of four years

 _ **Scene Change.. Auditorium.. Beacon Academy..**_

After a couple of minutes of walking and thanks to Jaune's sensing abilities both of them reached the Auditorium that was filled with first year students, as they were standing in the middle of it both of them heard someone calling them specially the red-hooded girl

"Ruby! I saved you a spot!" yelled a certain blond brawler as it catches the attention of both Ruby and Jaune who turned to see that it was Yang Xiao Long

"Oh hey! There's Yang! I-I've got to go! I'll see you after the ceremony! Bye Jaune!" responded Ruby quickly as she left the Arc Saiyan wanting to say something as he could see Ruby walking towards to her

" _I forgot to tell her that I knew Yang as well"_ thought the Arc boy as he gave a sigh in defeat " _I_ _shouldn't bother them for now, they seem to know each other for a long time. Besides, Yang didn't even notice my presence"_

" ** _Don't worry Jaune, there's plenty of people to meet. You can talk to both of them after the ceremony is done"_** recommended Goku as he was Jaune running his fingers in between his hair as he gave another sigh and spoke out loud

"Well...great. Now where else am I going to find a nice, quirky girl to talk to?" He muttered, turning on his heel as he began to walk away once more, missing a pair of emerald eyes that were focused on him with intense curiosity… As he knew that the speech won't start for a couple of minute he decided to close his eyes for a moment so he could talk to Goku face-to-face once again, before he could establish a connection with his master he heard someone calling him from the crowd

"Jaune!" It was Ruby's voice that the Saiyan Arc stared to hear across the crowd. As he opened his eyes he saw her friend who stood beside the blonde girl he met few days ago, but this time she waved for him with a grin "Come over here!"

At this Jaune stared to make his way through the crowd to where Ruby and Yang were standing, before he could say something to them the blond brawler grabbed Jaune's shoulder and brought him near to her assets as she was using her other hand to rub his head with her fist

"What's up lover-boy! Why did you ignore my text messages? I thought we had something~" exclaimed Yang in a teasing manner as he could see the Arc boy slightly blushing at the position he was on, before he could say anything Ruby beat him to it

"Yaaaaaaang! Please stop teasing him!" exclaimed the Silver-eyed girl with some annoyance in her tone voice, luckily her older sister left him go as he took some deep breaths "How did you know Jaune? I was surprised when I told you that he is my first friend I made here"

"I met him few days ago, we went out to a couple of bars and dance together. I gotta give it to him he know how to move those hips" responded the blonde haired girl with a wink directed at Jaune "Did I forgot to tell you Rubes that he came up to me and stared to flirt on the go"

"I was just asking for directions at first" responded quickly the Saiyan as he saw Ruby eeped and pressed her hands to her cheeks at that titbit which made her look cuter in his eyes "But that doesn't mean I wasn't lying about those comments"

"Sheesh Lover-boy, you really are blunt aren't you?" The blonde's cheeks darkened for a second but she managed to keep her smile light and breezy, then her gaze went on Ruby once again "So Ruby how is your first day going so far?"

"It was terrible! If it wasn't for Jaune it could have been worst! There was this white haired girl who was being really mean to me because I wasn't aware of my surroundings and stared to yell at me for it and she waved some kind of Dust that made me sneeze which resulted of both her and me exploding!" exclaimed the red-hooded girl as she was rambling on her story. However, she didn't notice that the white haired girl was staring at her from behind

"YOU!" exclaimed out-loud the white haired girl as it made Ruby jumped from her position and was grabbed by Yang, as the angry girl stared to argue once again with Ruby, the Saiyan Arc was in his thoughts as he was eyeing her. She has beautiful, long white hair with alabaster skin. Her icy blue eyes shining through and the combat white skirt that match her so well..

" _She looks like a Snow Angel.."_ thought Jaune in admiration, she was beautiful in every single way that it left him in wonderland for a couple of second. His train of thoughts disappeared when his 'Snow Angel' spoke up once again

"... and speaking of cute boys! Like tall, black haired, with eye-patches like the one over there!" exclaimed the 'Snow Angel' as she pointed at Jaune without realizing that he was there. Judging from the looks of everyone else here, that description was probably about him.

" _Should I intervene in this? It_ _doesn't have to do nothing about me but I can't let Ruby being verbally abused once again"_ thought the Arc Saiyan with determination as he cough out-loud to grabbed the attention of the three girls near him "Hey there, you should be aware what your saying, I heard that comment you made about me"

"Look I'm sorry I was just trying to teach her a lesson, I didn't mean to say those comments" responded back the white haired beauty as she softened her glared at Jaune, she needed to be more careful of her comments or else it would bring a bad reputation of her and she didn't want that in the first day of Beacon

"I can understand that you're not serious about it, I'm used to people talking behind my back. I don't mind. What I do mind is that you are being rude to my friend. My first friend here in the Academy" stated Jaune as he gave Ruby a warm smile, and redhead girl cheeks became little red. Yang saw this and formed a smile at his comment, not only he helped her little sister but he has a backbone to respond back to Ice Queen

"What?! Do you know even know what she did?! She blew up my dust and almost killed us!" the 'Snow Angel' shouted angrily as Yang turned her gaze towards Ruby.

"Oh my Oum, Ruby you really did explode" said the blond brawler chuckling as she saw Ruby just sent her an inexplicably satisfied smile. Jaune again turned to the 'snow angel' once again

"It was just an accident, look you must understand that sometimes these things happen. You're both alive and mostly unharmed, so can you forgive her this time. I'm sure Ruby learned her lesson from all of this" stated Jaune with a calm expression as he could notice her glare decreasing a bit but she still had an annoyed expression

"Hmm, fine. I forgive you, but only this time." exclaimed the white haired girl as she looked at Ruby who put a nervous smile and then looks back at Jaune as she stared to look at him briefly, he actually didn't look that bad physically and she could tell that he could be a strong aspiring Huntsman from his looks. Despite having a monkey tail and the distrust she has for Faunus she didn't have a problem with him. Maybe he could be a potential ally in her list along with the Four Times Mistral Regional Champion, Pyrrha Nikos. "At least your not a total dolt like her, what's your name?"

"Jaune Arc, pleasure to meet you." said the Arc boy as he extended his hand thus offering the white haired girl to shake it in which she does with a small smile on her face

"Weiss Schnee. You seem to be rational enough and from the looks of it you look sharp for an aspiring Huntsman. I hope we can have a conversation when it comes to form teams, you should be honored I'm considering to have you by my side since I'm looking for powerful allies" stated Weiss in a matter-of-fact tone, Jaune at the moment of hearing the word 'powerful' he just formed a smirk, he could sense that his 'Snow Angel' along with Ruby were strong, almost at the level of Yang but they could have interesting abilities that can challenge him

"Well I'm glad to be considered by a 'Snow Angel' like yourself" responded Jaune still keeping his smirk as he notice Weiss eyes slightly twitching from that comment and a tint of pink forming in her cheeks, without wasting time she just let a cute 'Hmph' and walked away from the three of them

"It seems that little Ice Queen does have emotions besides being a bitch all the time" snickered Yang at seeing how the conversation ended up between her friend and white haired girl "Thanks for sticking up against her and helping Ruby. I own you one"

"No problem you don't own me anything, I did it because it felt wrong. Besides she's my first friend here in the Academy and if someone wants to mess with her then they will have to meet my fist" responded Jaune with a smile as he forms a fist with his right arm, this action made the blonde haired girl smile warmly. She was glad that she could meet him when he tried to flirt with her so he can get directions. Despite being somewhat socially awkward like her little sister he resulted to a nice person to be around with. Meanwhile the red-hooded girl was blushing like no tomorrow as she heard those words coming out from her first friend. She didn't know why she was feeling like this but she liked this feeling..

Before anyone else could say something An older man stepped onto the main stage, his cane tapping on the floor with every step. Everyone had fallen silent instantly when he entered, leading Jaune to believe that this was the headmaster they'd been waiting for. He wondered what kind of wisdom he would share with them. Before he could continue his train of thoughts he stared to pick up a weird energy that was being emitting from the Headmaster, it was once again that same feeling he felt when he saw Ruby's Silver Eyes

" ** _There's again that weird energy but this time he's repressing it so it can't be sense.. I can tell he's someone to be careful with Jaune, so be in your guard"_** stated Goku within Jaune's mind with a serious expression, He could tell right off the bat that he is strong despite repressing his energy and he knew Jaune wasn't strong enough to challenge him yet. But what caught his attention the most is the energy source he was preventing to emit, it was similar to the Silver Eyes from that Ruby girl.. He also gave him that feeling to be careful around with..

 _"Got it!"_ responded back Jaune as his gaze was focused on the Headmaster of Beacon who looked at him for a second and just smiled at the Saiyan Arc then he went back to drink from his mug of coffee and stared to speak up

"I will be brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." stared to speak up the Headmaster of Beacon Academy or simply known as Ozpin as he could see he gathered the attention of everyone "But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction."

" _And they say I'm the blunt one"_ thought Jaune as he snickered at this thought, the Headmaster might be right when it comes almost everyone but for him he already had something in mind

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." finished speaking Ozpin as he got out of the main stage and gave the microphone to the Headmistress of Beacon, Glynda Goodwitch

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight where every first year student will stay. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." simply said the blonde haired teacher with a stoic expression as she as well left the stage

" _Well that was fast.. Now what to do.."_ thought the Saiyan Arc as he thinking what to do since curfew won't be happening until in a few hours, before he could start following Ruby and Yang his stomach stared to rumble like a wild animal in which caught the attention from some students, this of course made him laugh in embarrassment since it happened out of nowhere " _Damn I'm starving, now I got to find the cafeteria to eat something!"_

 ** _Scene Change.. Ballroom.._**

Inside the ballroom where every first year student was supposed to sleep we can see the Arc Saiyan dressed up in normal pajamas since he forgot his favorite onesies in Shion. Frustrated that he forgot his favorite piece of clothing he decided to sit down in the corner of the ballroom and stared to read the book 'The Arts of Crocea Mors'. He still needed to dominate the arts of his sword so when it comes to a sword battle he would have the edge of it, he also wanted to learn this technique called ' _ **Air Slash**_ ' which creates a wind-style slash from the sword from swinging it quickly and hard. It could be a great technique to use against the Grimm specially the Nevermore

"Excuse me, Is this spot occupied?" at hearing this the Arc teen look up to see who was calling and it was a black haired girl with amber eyes, a black bow and was wearing a Yukata style of pajamas that expose some of her silky legs. Overall she is stunningly beautiful in the eyes of Jaune

" _Is every girl at Beacon this beautiful?!_ " thought Jaune comically as he shook his thoughts away and looked at the black haired beauty with a smile "Not at all! You can sit there"

"Thanks" said the amber eyed girl with a small smile as she sat down next to the Saiyan who kept reading his book quietly. As the minutes pass by he could tell that the black haired girl eyed him every now and then specially his tail which made him curious about it. Deciding to break the ice he spoke up to her

"That book seems interesting, what is it about?" asked Jaune with a tone of curiosity towards the girl who turned to the next page of her book but she was paying attention to him at the same time

"The book is about an individual who posses two souls within himself, the entities duke it out so they can decide who stay with the body but in the end it resulted the merging of the two souls thus becoming a new entity" said the black haired girl to Jaune who was surprised to hear the description of the book, it was almost similar to his situation with Goku but both of them were living in harmony inside his body so that was a plus "What is your book about?"

"Well it's not much of a book, this was written by my grandfather where he wrote out all the techniques I can learn and applied to my weapon" explained Jaune to the girl who just nodded at his explanation and turned to the next page of her book

"Interesting, not everyone tends to get their abilities through reading. What is your name?" Asked the girl with curiousity in her tone of voice as she looked at Jaune, she knew that she couldn't be all alone in this Academy despite not wanting to interact for certain reason, but this guy caught her attention, he wasn't obnoxious like a certain Schenee or that innocent red-hooded girl. And top of all he wasn't afraid to show his heritage of being a Faunus, she could wish that one day could do the same like him

"The name is Jaune Arc!" Exclaimed the black haired Saiyan with a grin on his face as he extended his hand towards the girl who shook his hand with a pleasant smile

"Blake Belladonna" replied back the girl known as Blake as they shook hands for a couple of seconds until they went back once again to their respective readings, as the minutes passed both of them didn't say nothing since they were invested in their books but they were defenitely enjoying the silent company

However their peace will be suddenly interrupted by a certain red-black haired girl alongside her older sister who was grinning

"Hey Jaune!" said Ruby Rose in a happy expression towards the black haired Saiyan who looked up to her with a smile

"Hey Ruby and Yang, what are you guys doing here?" asked Jaune with curiosity on his tone of voice

"Well Rubes wanted to meet new friends since she says she has a 'negative' friend in her list despite having you as a first friend. So we decided to come over and meet the new girl your sitting next to" explained the blonde brawler with her arms crossed "I gotta say lover-boy your indeed lucky when it comes to meeting other girls"

"Aw come on don't say that, I'm just acting like myself that's it" responded back the Saiyan Arc nervously towards Yang who just smirked at him, before she could say anything else the Silver-eyed girl spoke up

"Yang! Please stop teasing my friend!" said Ruby out-loud towards her sister with an angry expression but it look cute for everyone else

"If you girls are here to just bother then leave" spoke up Blake with a hint of annoyance as she flips to the next page of the book, before Ruby could respond the blue and silver eyed Arc spoke to her

"Wait! Don't be like that, they just want to know you" stated Jaune towards the black haired girl who just look at him slightly and then went back to her book, with a defeated sigh he looks up at both of his friend "Ruby, Yang, this is Blake I just met her a couple of moments ago. Blake these are my friends Ruby and Yang"

"Hey Blake..."

"What's up!"

"Hey." Simply said the black haired beauty as she didn't bother to look up to the two girls, but knowing both Ruby and Yang they were not going to leave until they hold a conversation with her. Knowing that it wasn't Jaune's business anymore he closed his eyes and stared to have a conversation with the Saiyan God

" _So what do you think of the people I met so far Goku?"_ asked Jaune with curiosity towards his master

" _ **They are nice people, Ruby interests me the most with those Silver Eyes, but overall she's nice to be around with. That girl Weiss reminds me of my wife but she doesn't seem like a bad person and Blake seems to be that reserved girl but it's aware of their surroundings. The three of them are roughly equal in power along with Yang but don't get careless Jaune they could give you problems with their unique abilities** " _explained Goku towards his student who nodded at his explanation until his eyes went wide when he heard that his master has a wife!

" _Wait! I didn't know you had a wife that is similar to Snow Angel in attitude! I thought you were a wonder less soul that decided to come with me"_ exclaimed the Arc teen with a surprised tone as he could see Goku scratching his head with a laugh

" ** _Yeah I do have a wife but that's a story for another time Jaune, it seems that Ruby is calling you"_** said the Saiyan God towards Jaune who was left confused of his explanation but he wasn't going to push, besides his friend was calling him

"Jaune... Jaune!" yelled the silver eye girl with some worry in her tone of voice as she saw Jaune not opening his eyes for a good couple of minutes until he opened them normally "Are you alright? We have been trying to talk to you but you didn't respond"

"Yeah I'm alright, sorry that I made you worry Ruby. I was just meditating" explained Jaune with a small smile towards Ruby who accepted his explanation along with Yang who was somewhat worried as to why he didn't respond. But Blake didn't accept that explanation easily

" _How did he got into a deep meditation in a couple of seconds and it takes him a while to get out?"_ said to herself the black haired beauty suspiciously as she looks at Jaune having a conversation with Ruby and Yang about forming teams and both of the girls wanted him to be in the team. This individual was becoming more interesting than before, maybe she will ask him to be his partner and learn more of him and his Faunus side..

"Can you all be quiet! People are trying to sleep you know!" Exclaimed angrily a certain white haired girl which caught the attention of everyone

"Yep that's Snow Angel alright.." Murmured to himself the Saiyan Arc with a nervous smile as he said his goodbye to the girls and went to his sleeping bag to get some sleep because tomorrow was the initiation exam!

 ** _Scene Change.. Next day.._**

After a quick 3 hour 'warm-up' from 4:30 to 7:00 am which was composed of wearing 450kg turtle shell, running around the Academy campus, push ups, sit ups, kicks and punches, after that devouring dozens of plates of food from the cafeteria, luckily everyone was still asleep so he ate like how a true Saiyan eats like. We could see Jaune walking around the locker room all dressed up in his fighting attired he updated back at Shion, his eye-patch covering his hidden Silver Eye, all he needed was Crocea Mors that was in his designed locker which he was having a hard time to find

"At this rate I won't find my weapons! I have to hurry up or else I'm definitely going to be late" said Jaune to himself frustrated that his locker was almost all the way in the end of the locker room. At least he was happy to see people that he knew like Ruby, Yang and even his 'Snow Angel', too bad that Blake wasn't here

"I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk! -Oh, Hey Jaune!" said the red-hooded girl out-loud as the two sisters glanced at the knight who wanted take his equipment. Jaune waved to them normally

"Hehe, it seems someone's a little 'Jaune-y' today!" exclaimed Yang as she used one of her puns to light up the day, A cricket-chirping silence settled in before being broken by a snort-like chuckle from the Arc boy, immediately causing Ruby's eyes to go wide as she began shaking her head adamantly with the 'cut it out' hand-across-throat gesture. But it was too late as Yang grabs Jaune by the shoulder once again like yesterday "Oh my Oum... Your actually the first person who laughs at my puns! Why didn't you laugh back then when we were drinking!"

"I mean I was confused at first but I understood this one, nice job!" responded back the Saiyan with a dry laugh as Yang let him breath once again

"How you can you possibly laugh at that? It was horrible joke! That's why no one laughs at her puns." stated Ruby without any remorse as Yang slightly punched her but Jaune just kept laughing at this antic

"At least theres someone who understands the comedic genius of the spoken word like puns! I knew you and me we were going to get along just fine! But now you just became my partner in crime Jaune! Ruby, you can be in our trio as well." said the blonde brawler happily as she grabs Jaune once again along with Ruby who was blushing in embarrassment

After that the Knight got out of her clutches and told them he was going to met up with them once again at the cliffs. After a few minutes of walking around the locker room without any directions he finally finds his locker which resulted being near from Ruby's and Yang's which made him facepalm at himself for not looking at numbers.

He equipped his sword as he puts it on his back, and started doing a final check on his gear. As he did so a red glint caught his attention and he saw the familiar angelic face of his 'Snow Angel' and the unknown redheaded girl who looks as stunning as her. Somehow he felt like he has seen that redhead before but he couldn't quite remember. As he approached them he heard that they were talking about teams and how they would be great together according to Weiss. If his 'Snow Angel' says that the red-haired girl is strong then he wanted to test it out so he decides to join in the conversation

"Good morning Weiss" said the Saiyan in a polite tone as he caught the attention of both girls who looked at him with curious eyes specially the red-haired girl "Who's the red haired beauty?"

"Good morning as well Jaune, I was planning to look for you so we can talk about making teams" responded Weiss in her normal tone of voice but at the same time sounding professional "And If I was you I would restrain the flirting techniques against someone like Pyrrha Nikos"

"Hello! Nice to meet you!" said the red-haired girl known as Pyrrha who is dressed in a spartan-like outfit with a bright expression towards Jaune who smiled back at her

"Nice to meet you as well, the name is Jaune Arc, you have beautiful eyes though" responded back the Saiyan Arc with a casual tone of voice as he waved back at the red-haired girl who slightly blush at his comment about her eyes, she was glad that he hasn't recognize her as a prodigy or a star. Meanwhile the white haired girl was baffled that some commoner like Jaune was talking so casually to Pyrrha

"Jaune, do you have any idea who Pyrrha Nikos is?" asked Weiss in a deadpan tone towards Jaune who tilted his head in a thinking position

"No idea" simply said the Arc boy as he was still lost in the conversation

"She's the top student of Sactum Academy!"

"Oh Congratulations! You are smart as well" at hearing this comment coming from Jaune it left the 'Snow Angel' in shock meanwhile the red-haired spartan was feeling relieved so far

"She's four times Regional Mistral champion! The youngest one ever!" said Weiss out-loud to the black haired Saiyan who smirked at the comment which left the white haired confused even Pyrrha was out of the loop at seeing the expression Jaune was putting

"It must be boring to win all these tournaments without a challenge, I have been looking for a sparing partner to have a go with and I was wondering if you want to spar one of these days" asked Jaune as he let some of his Saiyan attitude show up

"Of course, you look strong as well so I'll be glad to have a sparing match with you Jaune" responded back Pyrrha with her own little smirk, she wasn't the 'Invincible Girl' for nothing, if someone as cute as him wants to challenge her then she will take on her challenge! Weiss was speechless at seeing that Jaune was showing a great amount of confidence at challenging the four times mistral champion like if it was nothing, in one side she was glad to ask him to be on her time but at the same time he was totally oblivious to the fact that he didn't know nothing about her!

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's cereal box!" said Weiss as she finally exploded from this nonsense, waving her arms frantically. Finally that ringed a bell in Jaune's mind.

"Wait really?! They only do that for pro-athletes and cartoon characters! Are we in a cartoon?" Jaune questioned and looked around, as if searching for hidden cameras " _Goku! Are we in a cartoon?"_

" _ **Depends, everything is possible you know"**_

(A/N: Your in a fanfic but close enough)

"It was pretty fun to do the commercials but the cereal its not good for your health" Pyrrha admitted, but her smile didn't leave her face as she having fun with Jaune in this conversation

"I admire that you want to challenge someone like Pyrrha but she's in another level from us, do you think you have the right to challenge her on the go" stated Weiss truthfully, she isn't a person to admit that someone is more powerful than her but Pyrrha was known as the 'Goddess of Victory' and her skill are second to none!

"Even if he's not powerful as me he still can be a valuable partner, I can tell he could be a great leader" said the red-haired spartan honestly as she got Jaune's attention once again

"Hmm.. If Pyrrha says that you have potential to be a leader then I believe her.. However if you want to be in my team specially a leader then you need to be informed of your surroundings understood?! I don't want a dolt who doesn't know about the world" stated the white haired girl with a stern expression as she presses her index finger at Jaune's chest plate

"Understood Snow Angel" replied back the black haired Saiyan casually to Weiss who stared to slightly blush at that name once again but it was overwhelmed by annoyance that he dared to call her like that in front of someone like Nikos!

"Don't call me that!" yelled Weiss as she walk away from the Arc boy followed by Pyrrha who sweetly waved goodbye at him, after meeting him she already made up her mind on who she wants as a partner

" _ **Yep!**_ ** _Definitely has the attitude of my wife"_**

 _"You gotta tell me that story one of these days!"_

 ** _Scene Change... Emerald Forest.. cliffside.._**

"...for Years, you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." stated Ozpin in a calm tone of voice that somehow managed to reach across the long row of students standing above the eponymous Emerald Forest, staring ahead into the overgrowth that stretched on into infinity like an ocean of leave. while every other student carefully listened to Ozpin's initiation speech on the Beacon Cliffs, Jaune could feel that his serene smirk was already getting him into a bad situation. ""...you will go into the forest and find the Ruins in the center. There, you will find relics we have had placed there for this Initiation."

" _I see.. It doesn't seem that hard, I hope I can find some Grimms like Death-Stalkers or even Nevermores"_ thought the Arc Saiyan as his eyes were focused on Ozpin once again who wasn't done speaking

"The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years. Are there any questions?" Ozpin now asked, satisfied with the congregation of groans and dejected whines his words had brought about before frowning a bit at the lack of hand raising once again "Hmm, well that's a first. Very well, let the initiation... Begin."

At that, the first student was launched into Emerald Forest, the rest of the teens dropping into a ready position as Jaune gave Ruby a thumbs up

"Good luck Ruby!" stated Jaune with a normal expression towards Ruby who smiled happily at him

"Same goes to you Jaune! I hope we end up as partners" responded back Ruby as she was launched through the skies followed by Yang who put her sunglasses on and winked at Jaune as she also flew away

" _Ready for some action Goku?"_ asked the eye-patch Saiyan with a smirk on his face as he got into a ready position

" _ **Let's show them how the Turtle Hermit style handles the Grimm!"**_ followed Goku with also a challenging smirk as he saw Jaune being catapulted through the skies of Emerald Forest thus leaving Ozpin and Glynda who were staring at the sky

"Jaune Arc.. It would interesting to see what are you capable of now.." commented in a low tone of voice the Headmaster as he took another sip of his coffee as he waits for the events to be unfold and teams to be formed

* * *

 ** _And cut! I know this chapter doesn't contain a lot of action but we establish a lot of conversation between Jaune and his future Harem haha, Ozpin seem to be interesting in the Arc boy, what does he has in store for him? Well I know but I won't say haha_**

 ** _Let's get some facts about this chapter_**

 ** _1\. The Underworld Martial Arts Tournament will be similar to the Budokai Tenkaichi, I will be using characters from other Anime shows as Jaune's opponent but with a different background of course_**

 ** _2\. Jaune and Goku seems to get curious of Ruby's eyes that are similar to their but at the same time different_**

 ** _3\. Weiss still acts like a brat but she has a little of more respect towards Jaune since he is more confident and looks stronger than his canon self in Volume 1, of course she still doesn't trust him as much thanks to his Saiyan tail_**

 ** _4\. Blake has taken interest at Jaune as well since he's a Faunus who likes to read books and doesn't show fear in hiding his heritage which makes the Faunus Cat admire him, but she's suspicious of the way he acts when he is meditating_**

 ** _5\. Jaune and Pyrrha are similar in skills but the Saiyan Arc edges her with raw power, we will have a sparing match to see who wins but for now just speculate lol_**

 ** _Next chapter! Emerald Forest! Action and more Action! and the formed teams! Well guys catch you guys later! Leave a Review of what you think of this chapter, follow and favorite!_**

 ** _Ja-ne!_**


	6. Initiation

**Yoooooooo! What's goodie everyone! Back at it again with a new chapter! I couldn't wait to write another chapter of this story I'm falling in love so here I am again hahaha. I got to admit I'm surprised of how much attraction the last chapter got, 13,000 views since the story appeared, 202 reviews, 280 favorites and more than 300 follows in just a month. I'm really grateful of you guys who take their time to read this story and the other ones like Golden Fairy which I'm writing at the same time along with this chapter hahaha.**

 **Alright so I'm been receiving reviews saying that Jaune doesn't have motion sickness in Canon so I went back and check, so far I saw that he gets it when he goes on a bullhead and so far in the story he has been on that vehicle so far, so I might make an exception for him to have it on certain vehicles because why not haha. Another review that caught my interest was that it said that Blake was being harsh with Ruby and Yang when they met on chapter 5 despite having that mentality of 'Bringing peace between Humans and Faunus'. I think Blake was in character this early in the story since she is still wary of her surroundings despite being in Beacon, she doesn't know anybody and she's scared of being find out that she is a Faunus and ex-member of the White Fang. She was still wary of Jaune but as the time went on she felt a bit more comfortable with him since they share a liking for literature in their respective ways and also because he's not afraid to hide his Heritage of 'Faunus' aka Saiyan despite being a potential target of mistreatment and racism**

 **This chapter will contain actions and some lore building for the future of the story. Also teams will be different than Canon but I think will like the changes I made**

 **Without wasting anymore time let's get this chapter stared!**

 **RWBY Volume 1 Opening**

 **Volume 1**

 **Chapter 6: Initiation**

* * *

 _ **Kingdom of Vale... Emerald Forest... Planet Remnant**_

"Glynda." said the Headmaster of Beacon Academy as he gathered the attention of the Witch Huntress who's gaze was focused on Emerald Forest where the first year students were launched through the skies "What do you think of the new incoming students so far?"

"They are an interesting bunch, I'm still iffy about you accepting two students few days before the semester" responded back the blonde haired professor with a hint of annoyance as she was referring to Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc, rules are still rules but she refrained to say that since Ozpin is allowed to bend the rules as how he please as long as he doesn't attract the attention from the Council of Vale

"You mean Ms. Rose and and Mr. Arc?" asked Ozpin with curiosity as he took a sip from his coffee and looked at Glynda who didn't said nothing but her face could tell that she was referring to those two "Now Now, I believe that the reason to accept Ms. Rose is pretty simple that you should know already. However, Mr. Arc has peaked my attention a little bit more than I thought"

"What do you mean Ozpin?" responded Glynda with a confused face, she knew that Ozpin accepted Ruby Rose because of her being the 'last' Silver Eyed Warrior since Summer Rose has pass away. However, she didn't know what could have caught the attention of the Headmaster to accept Jaune Arc this late besides being from the Arc family who are known to be powerful warriors and connections with other important families around the Kingdoms

"Well have you notice any difference in Mr. Arc that makes him stand out from the rest of the Arc family?" said the Headmaster with a calm tone of voice, this made the Huntress think for a couple of seconds until her eyes wend slightly wide which made Ozpin form a small smirk

"He doesn't have blond hair which is a trademark of the Arc family and he's a Faunus as well which has never happened in their family" commented the Headmistress in a surprised tone, she knew some of the members of the Arc family including Nicholas Arc and Juniper Arc who are famous veteran Huntsman, if Jaune Arc was indeed the children of those two then why is he a Faunus?

"I know it must be surprising to find out that the son of Nicholas ended up being a Faunus with black hair but that's not the only reason he has obtained my attention" stated Ozpin still keeping his cool expression as he took another sip from his mug "It's still a vague theory but it has to do with his Aura.."

"His Aura? Is there something wrong with Mr. Arc's Aura?" asked Glynda as her gaze landed on the Headmaster who took out his scroll to check the cameras around Emerald Forest

"There's nothing wrong with his Aura, it's what his Aura actually is and the depths of it.." responded back Ozpin with a calm tone of voice, he still remembered when he saw the Arc kid yesterday in the Auditorium, he could tell that he was the only student who was watching him with a curious and wary expression like if he knew what he was capable off, the Silver-haired headmaster was also intrigued that Jaune Arc is wearing an eye-patch that covers one of his eyes, but what slightly surprised him was his 'Aura', it wasn't like normal Aura like the rest of the Huntsman-in-training or the Magic energy he and the rest of the Maidens posses. No it was something raw and potent but the hints of Aura as well..

" _It's still a conspiracy but could he be the 'Chosen' one?"_ wondered Ozpin within his mind as he pressed a button of his scroll to show a video view of Jaune Arc still flying through the skies with a wide grin on his face " _I_ _guess we have to wait and find out"_

 ** _Scene Change... Skies of Emerald Forest.._**

"YAHOOOOOOOO!" yelled Jaune Arc with excitement as he was flying through the skies of Emerald Forest at blurry speeds, he would have never thought that Beacon Academy did their initiation exam like this. If he was still human before finding Goku he would definitely be yelling like a girl from the speed he was going at but now? Now he was feeling euphoria at its maximum!

He turned his head to the left and to the right to see some of the students using their specific weapons for a landing strategies in such unique ways, hell he even saw Ruby, Yang and his 'Snow Angel' doing some awesome moves to slow down their speed so they can land normally

" _I think its time for some action!_ " thought the Saiyan Arc with a small smirks he used some of his Ki towards his legs and arms so he wouldn't he hurt from the landing, as he was about to descend he stared to hear a slight vibration coming to him, he turned his body around to see a red and golden Spear approaching to him at high speed but thanks to his reflexes he catches it with no problems " _Why would someone attack me in the air with a spear? Well that can wait for later, right now it's showtime!"_

Without wasting anymore time he puts the Spear behind his back and stared to push his body down to the ground despite reaching terminal velocity speeds, as he was nearing the deep forest Jaune got into landing position and crashed into the solid floor thus causing a crater below him followed by a loud boom and slowly stared to stand up from his landing position

"Thank Oum for making Ki possible or else I'll be a pile of mess" commented Jaune to himself as he stared to shake off all the dust he got from that landing

" _ **Jaune! There's multiple Grimm coming to your direction, be ready!"**_ stated the Saiyan God within his student's mind who just nodded at his comment and took out Crocea Mors as he stared to scan his surroundings as he waited for anything to come up to him. Then suddenly he heard a primal roar coming from behind thus making Jaune turned around and see a Grimm Beowolf ready to attack. This of course made the Arc boy smirk as he coated his sword with his energy and jumped towards the Beowolf and cuts the beast in half thus ending its existence.

However it was far from done as he saw multiple Beowolves coming from different directions ready to kill him, of course the Arc boy wasn't worried at this as he uses his speed and basic swordsmanship to end every Grimm approaching to his radius with a quick stab or a combo of sword slashes. After a full minute of annihilating low-level Grimm he puts his sword away and took a deep sigh

"Well that was all of them.." said to himself the Saiyan Arc as he was about to walk away from the battlefield and find himself a new partner until he stared to sense a dark feeling that surpass the one of a Grimm Beowolves and even one of the Ursai he fought back at Shion. He turned his head to the right and saw a Grimm similar to a Beowolf but with more bones, bigger and was actually standing in two legs as he watching Jaune carefully

"An Alpha Beowolf.. I never thought I would seen one in Emerald Forest" stated Jaune as he observed the Grimm with a wary expression, when he was at Shion he was lucky to find a book where it express the class the Grimm belongs, this Alpha Beowolf was only a A-Class Grimm along with a mere Death Stalker and Nevermore who he has already fought but took some time to take down, instead of using his sword or even the spear he found he opted to go into his Turtle Hermit stance "Well what are you waiting for mindless beast? Come at me with everything you got!"

At this the Alpha Grimm shouted a primal roar and rushed at Jaune at a speed faster than a normal Beowolf. The Arc boy without flinching saw that the Grimm raised one of his giant claws to punch him, however Jaune manages to catch the attack with little difficulty and quickly retaliates with a powerful kick in the Grimm's stomach which sends the beast flying and crashing to the nearest tree. However, Jaune wasn't done theres he took out his sword once again and got into a unique sword position so he can preform his powerful technique

" _ **Hiraishigiri!**_ " yelled Jaune as he disappeared in blur and reappeared back again the same spot in the next second, as he puts his sword away he saw the Alpha Grimm yell in agony as feel all the 20-sword slashes cutting through the beast deeply as its body stared to disintegrate itself without leaving anymore trace

"I kinda wish Grimm could put up more of a fight like Neo but oh well, beggars can't be choosers" murmured the Saiyan Arc as he ran his hand into his hair casually, then his sensing abilities went off once again but this time it wasn't a Grimm, it was someone who he met back in the locker rooms "You can come out Pyrrha, there's no more Grimm coming to our direction"

"How did you know I was here Jaune?" asked the 'Invincible Girl' with a surprised expression as she came out from above the trees where she was witnessing the battle between him and the Alpha Grimm, she knew that she was hiding her presence against the Arc boy but for some unknown reason he manage to locate her with no problem

"Let's just say I have the eye of hawk hehe" chuckled the Saiyan Arc as he was now staring at the red-haired beauty who was just smiling at him meanwhile he takes out the spear he was carrying in his back "I guess you were the one who launched the Spear at me right?"

"I'm sorry! I thought at first that you didn't have a landing strategy so I used Milo to catch you" explained Pyrrha in a apologetic tone as she grabbed her weapon from Jaune who was just chuckling from her exaggerated attitude

"Don't worry I was just surprised when it was coming at me so no need to apologize" responded Jaune with a grin on his face in which made the Spartan girl from Mistral blush slightly as she couldn't get enough from his charming smile somehow, however her train of thoughts was interrupted by Jaune once again "So what do you think about my fight against the Grimm Alpha?"

"I have to admit I'm surprised to see how quickly it took you to take out the beast, even I would have had a difficult time to slay it" commented back the red-haired beauty truthfully, even with her skills she would take a few minutes or more for her to destroy an Beowolf Alpha meanwhile Jaune only did a powerful kick and a mysterious technique that made him move faster "Were you using your Aura when you kicked the Grimm and was that your Semblance a moment ago?"

"Aura? Semblance? what are you talking about?" asked Jaune with curiosity in what those terms mean, in his time in Shion he couldn't find any book that talks about Huntsman and their source of energy, all he knew was the used of Ki that made him more powerful than before and that's it. But of course he wasn't going to mention that since the power of Ki can be devastating to the point it can level mountains with a single attack

"Wait..? You don't know what Aura is?!" said Pyrrha with a shocked expression, there was no way he didn't know what Aura means or else he wouldn't be in Beacon! but the moves he pulled against the Alpha Grimm could be considered one of a prodigy Huntsman-in-training like herself "So how did you pulled off those moves?"

"I was just using my speed and strength that's all, It wasn't as hard as I thought" responded back casually the Arc boy, it was true to some extend he just used his raw strength against the Alpha without any Ki meanwhile when he preformed 'Hiraishingiri' he needed to use part of his Ki so he could reach speeds that the human eye couldn't keep up, as he looked at his new partner Pyrrha he could see that she was in a state of shock from what he told her which made him laugh nervously "So... Do you know what Aura is?"

By hearing that the red-haired Mistrali shook her thoughts away and looked at Jaune with a bright smile, she will ask him about his training later when they are done with the Initiation, besides they were now partners which made her smile in glee

"Yeah of course..! Aura is the manifestation of our souls. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt like you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?" Pyrrha asked towards the Saiyan Arc who just nodded at her, of course thanks to his sensing abilities he developed with Ki he could feel who was near and their level of power. Right now he could sense that the red-haired beauty was holding back her energy and he also could sense that dark feeling the Grimms let off

" ** _That explanation sounds similar to what Ki is but at the same time they are completely different.."_** murmured Goku to himself but it was loud enough for Jaune to hear, the Arc boy was wondering if Aura could be as powerful as Ki, he still remember his fight with Neo where she pushed him to used his abilities to a certain extend, he knew that she was holding back and the same thing could be said as well for him so having this Aura along with his Ki could be really beneficial for his training and future fights

"Now I want you to close your eyes and concentrate.." said the four-times champion as she walked up closer to Jaune, the eye-patch Saiyan who has already practice a lot of meditation before with Goku found this easy as he closed his eyes for a moment and concentrate on his energy, instantly he could feel his Ki which was already a ginormous pool of energy. However deep inside his Ki he could feel something beyond that.. He couldn't tell what it was but its something warm but at the same time lethal like a Sun.. Without opening his eyes and still in his meditated state he could feel Pyrrha's finger pressing on his forehead and her hand on his chest-plate

However, both of them, Goku and the rest of Remnant didn't know was this action was going to revive an legend that even the Divine Brothers were wary off..

" _ **For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory and rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee!**_ " chanted Pyrrha out-loud as her Aura glow for a couple of seconds until it died down thus leaving her with half of her Aura. Before she could of remove her hand from Jaune, a torrent of power stared to leak from the Saiyan thus pushing her a couple of meters away from him, followed by wind-gust that made her cover her face

"Jaune!" shouted the red-haired Spartan in a worried tone as she could see Jaune kneeing down in pain as he was being consumed by his own massive power thus creating a bright energy dome that covered his entire body

" _Goku! What the hell it's going on!? Why is my entire body burning like a wild fire and why I can't control it!?"_ shouted Jaune in panic towards his master as he stared to take deep breaths to control his energy but it was getting harder!

" ** _Try to control your energy Jaune! It seems that Pyrrha not only unlocked your Aura but it also awoken more dormant energy within you!"_** responded Goku with a serious tone as he was trying to make Jaune control his energy, when that girl chanted those word he could sense that his own power level also increased, but not only that he could feel his soul was maximized to the point he couldn't feel like a mortal anymore... He felt like a true God in the status of a God of Destruction or even an Angel.. Before the silver-haired Saiyan could continue his train of thoughts he felt something within Jaune staring to change.. " _ **Both of his Ki and his newly awoken Aura are trying to fuse.."**_

" _I can't... control it! This power...!"_ struggled Jaune as he was trying to remain conscious from all the overwhelming power he was feeling until a barrier that separated Ki and Aura broke within him and stared to consumed in completely " _ **RAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**_

When Pyrrha heard that roar coming from Jaune she was shocked to the core, not only it sounded like a primal roar of a beast far more terrifying than every Grimm she has encounter in her entire life but she also could hear another voice coming from him, it sounded like a man who has being through major battles she couldn't comprehend and obtained God-hood.. Before she could continue her train of thought she heard another ' _ **BOOM!**_ ' coming from Jaune that created a shock-wave that could be felt in the entirety of Emerald Forest followed by his energy shooting off to the sky like a bright shinning beacon

" _How can Jaune posses this huge amount of Aura...?! It's inhumanly impossible.. and that roar.. It's far more terrifying from any Grimm I had encounter!"_

 _ **Scene Change..**_

Weiss wasn't having a good day so far.. At first she had plans for meeting with Pyrrha Nikos as her partner, hell even if she couldn't find the Four-Times Mistral Champion her second plan was the Arc boy that caught her interest with his attitude and confidence. Don't get wrong she was somewhat wary of him thanks of being a Faunus. If it wasn't for those White Fang scums attacking her family members or the Schnee Dust Company she would have a better view when it comes to the Faunus population as a whole

However those two options were out of the window at the moment that she meet eyes with a certain someone that almost blow them off in the first day

"I don't think you know where we going right?" asked Ruby Rose with a nervous smile towards the white haired heiress who's eyes twitch in annoyance as she turned her face to her new 'partner'

"Alright, fine I'll admit we are kinda lost!" Weiss exclaimed with annoyance, whirling around back at her companion. "If we're truly lost like your implying then what do you propose we do?"

"Well I, um… uh…" responded the red-black haired girl as she was thinking of few alternatives to find the right direction and make her 'Ice Queen' partner more happy "We just need to see where we're going!" she exclaimed once again as she is pointing at the canopy of the forest "If we find a good vantage point, I'm sure we can find the temple!"

"And where are you going to find a good spot? You won't be able to see through the trees." responded back the Schnee heiress with a unimpressed tone of voice

"I know that but let's not waste anymore time!" Ruby fumed comically as she stormed forward and took Weiss by the wrist, ignoring her squawk of protest as she pulled her along. Luckily for the cloaked brunette there was a hill nearby. Ruby could feel the ground sloping up beneath her feet as she dragged her partner along "This could help us see where we are!"

Weiss, however was doubtful of her partner "This doesn't look like it'll be high enough for us to see anything of use," she told her with an icy tone of voice, as she examines the vegetation around them

As Ruby let go of the heiress wrist as they made their way to the crested of the hill, however it ended in a short cliff, the ridge was just about even with the trees around them, and all they could view was a sea of green. The trees seemed to grow larger the further they went, but both girls were certain that those were much too far away to be within the operational zone for the Initiation. Not unless the Headmaster expected this to take them all day to get there and back.

Before they could go back they heard from afar a loud primal roar that left them paralyzed for a couple of seconds followed by a shockwave that pushed them down to the floor in surprised

"Ruby... What the hell was that?" asked Weiss in a somewhat terrifying tone as she still couldn't shake off that feeling when she heard that primal roar, it was like her body froze and was telling her to get away

"I... actually don't know" responded Ruby in a low scared tone as she was staring at the shining energy pillar shooting off to the sky, for some unknown reason she could feel her Silver Eyes gazing directly at that energy, an alien feeling came over her as she could feel Jaune's soul being there which surprised her to the core along with a primal beast and a god-like soul she has never felt in her life. It was strange and yet so powerful "Let's go investigate"

"Are you out of your mind you dolt?!" yelled the heiress incredulously as she still pointed at the pillar of energy "We don't know what is that thing! From all we know it could be an unknown Grimm that we have never heard off!"

"We won't known until we find out, come on! I'll use my Semblance to get there faster!" responded back Ruby as she grabbed her partner by her hand which made her said 'Hey!' and used her super-speed to get to where that pillar of energy is and even find out if her assumption of seeing Jaune's soul were right " _I'm coming Jaune!"_

 ** _Scene Change.._**

"How far do you think we are from the temple?" asked Yang Xiao-Long towards her new partner who was walking besides her as was reading one of her books peacefully since there was no Grimm near their area so far..

"I don't think we are far, if we keep going in this direction we will get there soon than everyone else" said Blake in a stoic tone of voice as her eyes were still focused on her reading, so far her new partner seems to bearable and doesn't judge in appearances like some other students in the first year. Besides she was strong as well, when you kill Beowolves with your fist it was no easy feat.. Her first intention was to find Jaune since she wanted to know more about him but beggars can't be choosers so she was glad to have Yang as a partner

Before Yang could respond back both of them heard a loud primal roar that left them paralyzed for a moment specially the black-haired girl who's eyes went wide in fear, then they felt a shockwave that pushed them back slightly followed by some wind-gust that made them covered themselves

"What the fuck was that!?" asked the blonde brawler out-loud as she was covering herself from the winds that prevent her from seeing from afar.. Meanwhile Blake was having a panic attack within herself, her hidden Faunus instincts were telling her to flee far away from that primal roar she heard and not encounter it at any cost! her hands were even trembling from fear as she dropped her book. Yang of course notice this and spoke up once again as she stared to shake her "Blake! Are you alright?! Snap out of it your having a panic attack!"

"We should get to the temple ASAP!" responded back the amber-eyed beauty as she was still feeling fear from that roar "We don't know if that's a S-Class Grimm or even worst!"

"I think I agree with you on this one.. I don't think I'm strong enough to fight someone who's roar can freeze me on the spot" commented back Yang with some shivers going down her spine as she grabbed her partner by the hand since she was still somewhat in a state of shock "Come on, the sooner we get to the temple the better"

" _I can't shrugged off this feeling.. And why did that roar had Jaune's voice within?_ " thought Blake within herself, she knew for a fact this wasn't a Grimm roar it was something more powerful and for some unknown reason he could hear the 'monkey' Faunus he met yesterday.. Could it be related? was Jaune actually responsible of causing this? " _There's no time for these conspiracies Blake! The goal here is to get the relics and finish the Initiation"_

 ** _Scene Change.._**

"What do you think it was that Renny?" asked an orange haired girl with curiosity in her tone of voice as she was pointing at the pillar of energy that could be seen everywhere in Emerald Forest "It looks really shining!"

"I'm not sure Nora.. But whatever that is it doesn't have to do with our exam here, so let's head to the Temple" responded back Lie Ren with a serious expression as he also was staring at the pillar of bright energy, He already had an idea of who it was thanks to his ability to sense Aura to a certain extend, when his eyes laid on the monkey Faunus with a eye-patch he could sense that his Aura was locked but he had another source of energy that he has never felt in his life. It was something raw and powerful, now with this pillar of energy of Aura and something else fusing together entirely was leaving him in deep thinking

Just who is the monkey 'Faunus' and how does he has so much Aura and that unknown energy?

 _ **Scene Change..**_

"Well this is some interesting turn of events.." said Ozpin with a true smile on his face as he was drinking from his cup of coffee as he put an Aura shield to cover from the shockwave and wind-gust as he was gazing at the pillar of energy that Jaune Arc was releasing after her new partner Pyrrha Nikos unlocked his Aura, but the Headmaster of Beacon knew that not only his Aura was awaken, something deep and godly was awaken and he knew what it was, there was just one missing element that could confirm his theory real

"How is it possible? No one in the history of the Beacon Academy can posses this amount of Aura!" responded Glynda in shocked as she also was using her own Aura shield to protect herself from the shockwave, in her years of teaching she has never seen someone posses so much Aura that it literally creates a pillar of energy shooting off to the sky.. "Ozpin where did you get this kid?!"

"I believe Mr. Arc himself applied to this school on his own, I wasn't even aware that Nicholas had a such powerful son" replied back the Headmaster truthfully, in his meetings with Nicholas Arc he has never mention of his youngest children being a Faunus or even having this much power within him, he was already skilled enough when Jaune Arc decimated the pack of Beowolves along with the Alpha with simple moves and yet it has strength and speed within them, now with his Aura unlocked who knowns how strong can he get. Such a valuable member to add in the Inner Circle for the goal to eliminate _**Her.**_ Ozpin knew as well that _**She**_ would have also felt this power that belonged to the legend and would want him in her side

But of course he still needed to pass the test and prove that he is actually the reincarnation of the legend that even the Gods would fear whenever there was conflict in Remnant, Valhalla, Spirit World and even Nifheim.. A legend that surpasses the Silver Eye Warriors, the Maidens, the Wizard and even the Divine Brothers.

"Tell me Glynda.. Have you ever heard of the legend of the Chosen Child?"

 _ **Scene Change.. Unknown place in Remnant**_

Meanwhile halfway across Remnant, in the lands of the Grimm-land a dreaded evil stared out across a vast hell-scape illuminated by a shattered moon. A hell-scape she did not see, as she was consumed by the awakening within her. Her infernal eyes were wide with shock.

"Impossible.." she breathed in as she stood up from her throne and went all the way to her balcony too look up at the shattered moon for a moment until her red demonic eyes narrow seriously "Who would of have thought that the Chosen Child would appear in this day of age when the world is divided.."

"Knowing little Ozpin he will be trying to recruit him so he can be his paw against me.." continued the white haired figure as she closed her eyes for a moment until she formed a dark smirk on her face as she stared to form a dark orb of energy in her hand "Well, two can play that game.."

" _Evolving the Grimm to become stronger around the area the Chosen Child is located will test his strength to see if he's the one.. I'm going to have to contact Cinder to move to phase two faster so she can convince him to come to our side.. Things are turning really interesting"_

 ** _Scene Change.. Emerald Forest.._**

As the pillar of energy stared to die down Pyrrha saw his partner breathing heavily, still kneeing down from all the power he felt but surprisingly was still coated in a layer of pure raw energy as he was trying to suppress it

"Jaune!" shouted the red-haired Mistral as she ran towards where the Saiyan Arc, as she got next to him he stared to help him stand up in which he accepted normally "Jaune! Are you okay?! I'm sorry that awakening your Aura would cause you this much pain!"

"It's alright Pyrrha.." said in a weak tone Jaune but still with a genuine smile on his face "It wasn't your fault, you didn't know that my Aura would be so much that it created all this ruckus, I should be the one apologizing"

"But.." Pyrrha was about to continue until the Saiyan just raised his hand to made her stop talking

"Like I said don't beat yourself because you unlocked my Aura and you didn't know what would have happen.. So all I gotta say is thanks, partner." finished the black haired Arc with a flashy grin on his face which made the Spartan slightly blush once again for a couple of seconds before Jaune spoke up once again "It seems that we have company"

At the moment Jaune said that, both of them saw emerging from the trees a certain red-black haired reaper along with a white haired heiress who was catching her breath from that run

"I swear to Oum you dunce! I won't let you grab me like a doll ever again, even if we are running from danger!" exclaimed Weiss with annoyance as she was taking deep breaths from the scare she got when Ruby dragged her with her super-speed towards an unknown danger, to amplify her annoyance the silver-eyed girl ignore her as she ran towards where Jaune and Pyrrha were and hugged the Saiyan Arc tightly

"Jaune! are you okay?! I saw that pillar of energy and I could see that it was you!" asked Ruby quickly as she was still hugging her first friend who just chuckle at the way she reacted against him in which he didn't mind

"Hey hey, slow down Ruby. For your question I'm okay, just feeling a little wonky and for your second question I was overwhelmed by the amount of Aura I had in my body so I released it all at once" explained the silver and blue eyed Saiyan towards his first friend who accepted his explanation quickly as she went next to her partner who was eyeing at Jaune suspiciously in which he noticed "Is there something wrong with me Snow Angel? You been eyeing me for a moment"

"First don't call me that name in public, second how can it be possible that you posses such a humongous amount of Aura to even light up the entire Emerald Forest! It's inhumanly impossible for either a Human or Faunus! And what was that beastly roar?! Nobody and not even the Grimm could produce such thing to even paralyze us for a couple seconds" asked the 'Snow Angel' with a serious expression towards Jaune who slightly flinch at her tone of voice, he would answer all of those things but those questions are linked with his forged transcripts and his Ki resource..

"Yeah I'm curious as well, I didn't know you could produce such roar that made me scared for a moment" added Ruby to the conversation innocently, this made the Saiyan Arc feel bad of himself since he didn't want to lie to Ruby, Pyrrha and even Weiss but he had his reasons to not tell the truth..

"I.. actually don't know myself. I have been focusing more on the training aspect for months that I haven't measure my Aura as a whole" commented Jaune as he stared to scratch his head and laugh nervously at the three girls who raised an eyebrow somewhat suspiciously..

Before anyone else could say something about this manner Jaune's sensing abilities stared to go off as he turned his head to the left with a serious expression, after Pyrrha had unlocked his Aura he could now sense more clearly than before, he could even tell the colors of everyone's Aura and even the Grimm..

"Jaune? Is there something wrong?" asked red-haired Mistrali in a worried tone since she has never seen this side of his partner so far

"We need to get out here." simply said Jaune with a cold tone of voice as a single sweat dripped down his face

"Why? There's no danger going on here, besides you still haven't answer our question" added Weiss to the conversation with her arms crossed towards Jaune who's teeth stared to grit, of course the Schnee heiress notice this and spoke up once again "Jaune, don't get to paranoid I believe that there no Grimm in this part of Emerald Forest"

" ** _ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAARHHHHH!_** " suddenly all of them heard a massive primal roar coming from the side Jaune was looking at, each second the floor stared to tremble lightly and trees were being chopped down like butter until the beast they heard was in front of them as it gave another roar

"A Death-Staker?" asked Ruby as she quickly got out her Crescent Rose followed by Weiss and Pyrrha who took out their respective weapon and got into battle position, however Jaune just stood there with a serious expression

"This is not a mere Death-Stalker! It's an Alpha which mean is an S-Class Level Grimm!" stated Jaune in a serious tone of voice as he could feel that the Grimm was eyeing at him specifically which was good since it wasn't focusing on the others but he was going to play it safe for everyone "We need to get out here now! We can't defeat him in this place, we need more space!"

"He's right! An S-Class Level Grimm is very difficult to defeat, even third and fourth year students have problems to deal with them!" added the Spartan with urgency, she as well has heard of the S-Class Grimm which are very powerful beast that could take villages with little to no difficulty thanks to their iron-like skin and power to level houses with a simple swing "We need to retreat"

Before they knew the Alpha Death-Stalker used one of his massive tail to attack the group specially Jaune, fortunately all of them jumped away in time as they landed on the nearest tree they could find

" _So the Grimm is indeed coming for me!"_ thought Jaune to himself as he was about to take out his sword to fight the Grimm and let the others escape. However, that wasn't the case as the Alpha Death-Stalker used his tail once again at blurry speeds as it grabbed the Saiyan in a tight grip that made Jaune yell in pain as he was being squeezed by the Grimm

"Jaune!" yelled the three girls in a worry expression, without wasting time Ruby jumped in to the fray as she stared to give multiple combos with her Crescent Rose in different parts of the Alpha Grimm, but that didn't stopped there as Pyrrha stared to used Milo to counter-attack the gigantic claws of the Death-Stalker and with Akuo blocking its attacks. And finally with Weiss from the top of a tree with Myrtenaster pointing at the Grimms tail she created multiple Glyphs in form of birds and shoot it off at the Grimm tail so it lose its grip but no avail..

"It's not working!" yelled Ruby as she was still attacking the Grimm with her weapon and adding a couple of Dust bullets to the beast but its skin was too strong to penetrate

"Weiss!" yelled the Arc boy as she gather the attention of the 'Snow Angel' who was now aiding her partner with the assault "Do you have any Ice Dust?!"

"Yeah! I still have a couple of rounds of Ice Dust!" responded back Weiss as she quickly dodges one of the Grimms claws and continued to attack

"I want you to use that Dust and freeze the legs and claws of the Grimm so it won't be able to move!" said Jaune in a commanding tone towards the white haired girl who nodded as he then looks at his partner and Ruby "Pyrrha and Ruby! At the moment Weiss freezes the Grimm's legs and claws I want you to hit the tail with everything you got! It will be the only way for me to get out of this grip!"

"Got it!" shouted both girls in unison as they jumped away from the Grimm as they were waiting for Jaune who stared to focused a good amount of his energy on his legs

"NOW!" shouted the Saiyan Arc, at that moment Weiss quickly change her Dust into the Ice one as she collided her weapon to the floor and released massive Ice pillars that were rushing towards the Grimm and caught its claws and legs which made it difficult from the Grimm to even move. When that was done both Spartan and Reaper launched themselves at the Death-Stalker tail and muster up all their strength as they tried to cut the tail, they might not had cut it completely but it made the Grimm yell in pain as he released Jaune from it's grip

"Now eat this you bastard!" stated Jaune out-loud as he gave a massive infused-kick towards the Death-Stalker bone skull which it cracked it's face thus resulting the beast yelling in agony but it wasn't enough to take it down fully

"Are you alright Jaune?" asked the red-haired Mistrali as she landed next to Jaune followed by Ruby and Weiss

"I'm alright but we should get out of here and head to the temple where we have more space to think and where the Relics are, right now this Grimm won't rest until it killed us!" responded back Jaune with a serious tone of voice as he could see the Grimm trying to move from it's frozen spot that Weiss left it "Come on let's go the sooner we get done the better!"

Without complaining Jaune stared to run away from the S-Class Grimm followed by the rest of the girls who followed him like he was the leader

 _ **Scene Change... Temple..**_

"So these are the Relics?" asked Yang as she was looking at the artifact that the Headmaster of Beacon told them to grab "I thought they would be more.."

"More valuable?" said her partner as she also inspecting the chess piece "You would think Beacon will have better stuff to use than simple chess piece"

"Well beggars can't be choosers" responded back the blonde haired with a grin as she tossed up the chess piece to the sky and catches with ease "You know Blakey, we have been having it easy in this initiation so far, we only had encounter Beowolves and that has not been enough to satisfy my fist"

"Be careful in what you say, you might jinx it for everyone" said Blake in a careful tone towards her partner who shrugged at her comment, before she could say anything they stared to hear someone yelling in glee coming from the trees and what they saw surprised both Yang and even herself who usually doesn't get shocked in a lot of stuff "Is it me or that orange haired girl riding an Ursai to death"

"Nope, I see it as well" responded Yang also surprised as she saw the girl riding the Ursai which is a B-Class Grimm like if it was a horse followed by a guy dressed in green with long hair who was breathing heavily from all the running

"Aww It's dead~" whined Nora as she could feel the Ursai falling down to the floor as it stared to disintegrate

"Nora" said Ren still catching its breath

"Yes Ren?" responded back innocently to her best friend

"Please don't do that ever again"

"And here I thought that my partner and I were the polar opposites" murmured Yang to herself as she could see the Nora girl grabbing one of the Relics they still had available and stared to play with it

"I'm Queen of the Castle~! I'm Queen of the Castle~!" said in a sing-song tone of voice the orange-haired Mistrali as she was holding the chess piece in her head and dancing around Blake and Yang who were

"NORA!" yelled Ren as she grabbed the attention of her partner who stopped singing and approached himself where Yang and Blake were standing "Sorry about my partner, she tend to get to energetic.. I'm Lie Ren"

"And I'm Nora Valkyrie!" said the enthusiastic girl with a grin in her face

"It's alright, I have a sister who acts like that. The name is Yang Xiao Long" exclaimed the blonde brawler as she extended her hand towards the black haired boy with a smile in which he accepted with a little smile on his face

"Blake Belladonna" simply said the amber-eyed girl as she stared to rid her book

"Since we are the only one here why don't we go back to the cliffs since the mission was to only get the Relics" recommended Ren towards the three girl who just shrugged at his comment, since they were no more Grimms around them they might as well get done with it

Before anyone could say anything they stared to some trees being cut down from the far right, there they could see Jaune Arc running towards them like a maniac followed by her partner Pyrrha and the other pair Ruby and Weiss who were also getting a breather as they all stopped in front of the other group

"Hah... I think with all those trees being cut down by Ruby will slow that beast down" said the Saiyan Arc as he got a breather for a moment until he looked up to the other group in surprised "Yang and Blake?"

"Lover boy! Rubes!"

"Yang?!"

"Xiao Long?"

"Jaune"

"Nora!"

"Ugh! Can everyone chill down for two seconds before I go crazy?!" shouted the blonde brawler as her eyes turn red in annoyance since everyone was speaking on top of each other

Before anyone could say anything they heard a primal roar coming from the direction Jaune's group appeared as they saw the Alpha Death-Stalker damaged from it's skull and it's tail damaged as well but it was still going strong

"That's a S-Class Grimm isn't it" spoke up Ren with a serious expression as he took out his weapon StormFlower and got into battle position

"Yep that's the one" added Jaune with a little smirk as he takes out Crocea Mors and got it into battle position, everyone else also got their weapons out ready to give it all against the powerful Grimm "It seems that the Grimm has a grudge against me"

"And it didn't came alone! Look!" pointed out the Silver-eyed girl as all of them could see a dozen of Beowolves appearing behind the Alpha one and strangely they were all glaring daggers at the Saiyan Arc who just kept his serious face

"Well a damaged Alpha Death-Stalker and a dozen of Beowolves, if the eight of us work together then we might come out of it unscratched" said Yang out-loud with a smirk as she couldn't wait to pound those Grimms to oblivion specially that S-Class Grimm, meanwhile Jaune's sensing abilities went off once again making its eyes go wide as he looked up to the sky to see a Nevermore approaching to their locations but it wasn't a mere Nevermore

" _Another S-Class Grimm!? I thought Emerald forest had A-Class Grimm at max like that Alpha Beowolf! What the hell it's going on here?!"_ thought the Saiyan Arc with a sense of urgency as he saw the Alpha Nevermore giving a primal roar that got everyone's attention as they looked up to the sky

"Is that a Nevermore? It looks far different from the normal ones" said Weiss out-loud she was watching the flying beast with a wary expression, she has known her fair share of Grimms back in Atlas but this one looked more powerful than the ones she has seen before, hell it even looked stronger than ever

"That's an Alpha level! also in the realm of power of the S-Class Grimm" responded Blake with a cold expression towards the Grimm, back in her days in the White Fang she has seen S-Class Grimms which are a no-no to confront by themselves unless they have a team of second or third year huntsman-in-training and they are only first year! Not even her skills, Yang's strength or even Pyrrha's prowess were going to save them from two S-Class Grimms along with Beowolves that could distract them from the fighting "We need to retreat! Two S-Class Levels of Grimm can get us into deep trouble!"

Before anyone could say something the Alpha Nevermore gave a primal yell that created small wind gust in the skies followed by sending feather-like spikes towards the group of eight who were surprised by the speed that it was going that it wasn't going to leave them time to escape from the range-attack

"Oh no you don't! _**Hiraishingiri!**_ " shouted Jaune as he disappeared in a blur for a second and he appeared back once again in the same spot leaving everyone stunned for a moment until they saw that the feathers were disintegrated from his super-sonic slashes " _That's weird usually it takes part of my Ki to preform this and now it takes just a small fraction to preform it.. Goku are you there!?"_

 _" **Yeah I'm still here! Sorry I couldn't talk to you for a while, I was inspecting how your energy sources like Ki and Aura fused together to become a single powerful energy source.. That's why your techniques take less energy but it has the same potency or even more powerful!**_ " explained Goku as he could fully confirmed that his energies have fused together to a more powerful energy source, it feels like God Ki but it wasn't as godly as his power..

" _I see... Well I'll figured it out with you later, right now I'm in a sticky situation!"_ responded back the Arc boy within his mind as he focused once again at the powerful S-Class Grimm along with the Beowolves

"Jaune..? That technique that you did?" spoke up Ruby at first as she got the attention from Jaune "IT WAS SO AWESOME! You were moving at the speed that is equal to my Semblance or even more! Can you teach me one day!? Please! Please! Pleaseeeeeee!"

"Yeah sure Ruby, but right now we have some powerful Grimm to slay!" responded back Jaune as he could feel his Saiyan instincts to dominate him as he wants to launch himself already to the fray but he needed to play smart against these Grimms specially the S-Class who are smarter and are waiting for him and the rest to do the first move

"Jaune, you know that these Grimms are powerful and we are only first year students, we could get killed. I agree with Blake we should retreat while we have the chance" added Pyrrha to the conversation as she touches his partner's shoulder with a worried expression

"I know you guys are afraid against two S-Class Grimm and we know how much it took us to even damage the Alpha Death-Stalker and that's fine.. You guys can escape I'll distract all of them meanwhile you guys grab the relics and head back to the Cliffs, besides I'm the one these bastard want from the looks of it" stated the Saiyan Arc with a smirk on his face as he coated his sword with his new energy source as he took a few steps forward from the rest. However, he could sense that they weren't leaving so he didn't bother to look behind "What are you waiting for! Escape and grab the Relics!"

"No." spoke up Ruby first which surprised the Saiyan as she walked forward and stood up next to Jaune's right with a determine face "I will not leave! you are my first friend here in Beacon and leaving the fight against all these Grimms meanwhile the rest of us escape like cowards! It's just not right! So let me fight by your side!"

"Ruby.." murmured Jaune in surprised as he looked at the determine face of his friend, then he felt Pyrrha coming to his left side "You too Pyrrha?"

"I admire your determination to let us go meanwhile you take them all by yourself. However, if you think I'll leave you by yourself then your dead wrong Jaune" said the red-haired Spartan with a new admiration towards Jaune "Your my partner after all"

"I'm staying as well Jaune, your plan against the Alpha Death-Stalker worked the last time and your are going to need all the help to defeat two S-Class Grimm" added Weiss with her own smirk as she stood next to Ruby "Besides I can't leave my annoying dunce of a partner by herself"

"You got my support as well" said Ren with a newfound respect towards Jaune as he moved forward and stood next to Weiss

"I'll help you as well oh fearless leader!" exclaimed Nora with excitement as she moved forward and stood next to Pyrrha

"If Lover boy is in command for this then count me in to smash some S-Class Grimm" responded Yang with a wide grin as she was now standing next to Nora, then she looks behind where Blake was still standing "Come on Blake! Join to the fray!"

The Amber-eyed 'Ninja' was shocked how everyone rallied behind Jaune to help him against these powerful beast when he was going to sacrifice himself meanwhile the rest would go back safe and sound but here they were all, against all odds. She felt a sense of happiness building inside of her as she could imagine Jaune rallying groups of people no matter what race, all coming together for a single goal

Something that she wished the White Fang or Governments around this world could have, with a sigh she just formed a small smirk and walked forward as she was now standing next to Ren

"The odds seems against us but if you guys believe we can all take them down then count me in" spoke up Blake still keeping her smirk as her gaze was now focused on the Alphas and Beowolves

"You guys.." said Jaune still in awe that these people he had met few days ago or even today were now leading a hand to defeat these Grimms.. It was a feeling he couldn't understand right now but he loved this feeling! "Well.. It's going to be a hard battle but we will pull through! Now here's the plan.."

 _ **Scene Change.. Cliffside**_

"The odds are rather stacked against them, aren't they?" Ozpin remarked as he watched the final eight initiate were now facing against two S-Class level of Grimm he didn't expect to see, but he knew this was ' _ **her**_ ' doing since those Grimms were only A-Class which can be handle by first years.. "Specially against Mr. Arc since all the Grimms are trying to get him"

"It's unlike anything I've ever seen before" Glynda said as she is sounding troubled at what she had witnessed over the feed. "Are you sure it's wise for us to not intervene? These are S-Class Grimm who are powerful enough to push second and third year Huntsman-in-training"

"Despite the odds against them by a great margin they won't give up" responded the Headmaster with a smile as he took a sip of his coffee as his view on the scroll was focused on the Arc boy "Mr. Arc gave them the inspiration to fight alongside him when he was fine to sacrifice himself for everyone meanwhile he fought the Grimm, as expected from the Arc family who are known in their leadership"

"Inspiring indeed.. He's going to be a great leader and a powerful one nonetheless" added the blonde professor with a proud smile as she could see all these students rallying behind the Arc kid, she could tell he's going to be someone important in the future, and if the legend that Ozpin told her resulted to be truth then she will aid him to fulfill that prophecy

" _It's time for the real test of the Initiation.. Prove that you really are the Chosen Child, Jaune Arc!"_

* * *

 ** _And cut! Wow it was somewhat difficult to write this chapter since I made some major changes in the Initiation test for everyone. It seems that Salem and Ozpin known what Jaune can really become which is the Chosen Child. I will go more in depth in the next few chapter of what the legend of the Chosen Child is and how it relates to the Divine Brothers, The Maidens, The Wizard and others. Also I already tease here in this chapter what will be the teams instead of the canon ones but don't worry all of them will talk like they do in canon_**

 ** _Also in this story Grimms are ranked by letters like how missions in Naruto and Ghoul ranks in Tokyo Ghoul are done. Each rank they advance it becomes more powerful than their previous one. That's why S-Class Grimm are dangerous and powerful and only second and third year Huntsman-in-training can handle_**

 ** _I will give the full list of the rank next chapter_**

 _ **Now onto some facts of this chapter..**_

 ** _1\. Beowolves are easy to defeat since they are low-level Grimm meanwhile Alpha Beowolf are more stronger to the point they are considered A-Class level which it took Jaune a kick and a special technique to decimate it_**

 ** _2\. Pyrrha is skilled as Jaune is but without the perks of Ki or his newfound energy_**

 ** _3\. When Pyrrha awoke his Aura not only his was released, Goku as well got his released since his Soul is linked with Jaune's which resulted the Saiyan God to become a real God like Beerus or Supreme Kai who can live millions of years and don't posses mortal energy_**

 ** _4\. When Jaune released that torrent of energy along with a powerful roar it was a mixture of his voice, his inner Oozaru and Goku's voice to symbolize who he truly is_**

 ** _5\. Jaune's Ki and Aura fused together to become one entity as a whole. An energy never felt before and has attracted the attention of Ozpin and Salem who want them in their ranks_**

 ** _6\. In the battle against the Alpha Death-Stalker, Jaune was still recovering from the overflowing energy so thats why he got caught by the Grimm for a moment and it took Ruby, Pyrrha and Weiss who work with coordination thanks to the Saiyan's instruction_**

 ** _7\. The scene where Weiss was using her Glyphs as birds is the same one as when Winter used it against Qrow in Volume 3 in their little fight_**

 ** _8\. Jaune at the moment is still as powerful as Goku in the final of the 21th Budokai Tenkaichi but with the massive amount of energy reserves that can rival someone like Nappa_**

 ** _Well that's about it, next chapter is the continuation of the Initiation and the formation of teams which were tease this chapter, Secrets between Goku and Jaune will be touched and the same could be said for Ozpin with Jaune and the first day of class for the gang_**

 ** _Leave a review of what you think of this chapter! Favorite and Follow for more! See ya soon!_**

 ** _Ja-ne!_**


	7. Secrets and Shattered Mind

**Yooooooo! What's good everyone, back at it again with a another chapter! Damn I wasn't expecting that much attraction from the last chapter! I have to admit I'm impressed, I just hope we can keep up the streak haha**

 **I also have been receiving a lot of input when it comes to the story and how to applied the lore of both stories properly which I'm grateful for since my knowledge resides more in the DBZ story than the RWBY story despite already marathoning the show two or three times just because why not**

 **Before we start people have been asking me as well the ranks of Grimm so here you go, also keep in mind that I will be using Grimms that basically don't appear in the canon story. I will also be using** **Yu-Gi-Oh monsters as Grimms for the higher ranks and more dangerous**

 **Divine-Class: Grimm Silfer, Grimm Obelisk, Grimm Dragon of Ra (Retreat in sight unless your Salem, Ozpin in his prime or Son Goku)**

 **SSS-Class: Grimm Dragon, Grimm Kraken, Grimm Raviel, Grimm Hamon (Multiple groups of Veteran Huntsman, Silver Eyed Warrior required, Maiden-level of power)**

 **SS-Class: Merged King Taijitu, Nuckelavee, Sea Feilong, Tentacle Grimm, Alpha Goliath, Grimm Polukranos (Multiple First to Fourth Year Huntsman-in-training teams or a Full-fledge Huntsman)**

 **S-Class: Alpha Death-Stalker, Alpha Nevermore, Alpha Ursa Major, Alpha King Taijitu, Goliath, Alpha Creep, Alpha Beringel (Second to Fourth Year Huntsman-in-training Teams)**

 **A-Class: Alpha Beowolf, Death-Stalker, Lancer, Grimm Creep, Nevermore, Beringel, Ursa Major (First or Second Year Huntsman-in-training Teams)**

 **B-Class: Ursa, Beowolf (First Year Huntsman-in-training Level)**

 **Welp! Since that's out of the way lets get stared with this juicy chapters bois!**

 **RWBY Volume 1 (Opening 1)**

 **Volume 1**

 **Chapter 7: Secrets and Shattered Mind**

* * *

 ** _Kingdom of Vale... Emerald Forest... Planet Remnant.._**

Jaune Arc along with his partner Pyrrha Nikos and his friends/allies were now surrounded by two S-Class Grimms along with multiple Beowolves who are considered B-Class ready to kill them at any cost. The Saiyan Arc knew that the Grimm were mostly staring at him evilly thanks to his sensing abilities that have been sharpened thanks to the red-haired Mistrali awakening his Aura, that's why he gave the rest of his fellow Huntsman-in-training to retreat with the Relics and go back to the cliffs. Besides with the newfound energy that he owns now he was pretty confident to take on two S-Class Grimm along with the pack of Beowolves, of course he would come out with some damage.

However, all of them didn't back down and decided to aid him against these dangerous soulless beast, it was a feeling that he has never felt before since he never had someone to aid him when the situation called. He has been a lone wolf most of the time thanks to his older sisters being busy with their jobs/missions along with her mother and father who kept traveling doing missions all the time when he was younger, he couldn't blame them but he wish they would spend time with him.

Shaking those thoughts away the Eye-patch Saiyan stared to concentrate on the multiple Grimm in front of them, he knew everyone could handle multiple Beowolves with no problems, however his worry came with the S-Class Grimm specially the Alpha Nevermore that is flying in circles waiting to strike him at the proper moment. Then his gaze quickly landed on the others and stared to examine their power level

" _When it comes to raw power besides me I can tell Yang and the orange-haired girl.. I think her name is Nora.. Have the most strength so they will be needed against the Death-Stalker that is already injured from my attack"_ thought Jaune seriously as his view went quickly to where Blake and Ren were standing " _Blake and the other guy named Ren don't seem to have raw strength comparable to the others but I can tell they can be quick with their weapons, perfect to aid both Yang and Nora"_

" _Pyrrha, Ruby and Weiss all have long-ranged weapons which can be perfect to attract the Nevermore and I can balance it with my raw strength.. I could use the Kamehameha but it's to risky to use an attack can level a mountain when I'm near all of them..! What do you think Goku? could this plan work?_ _"_

" _ **From what I seen in the battle against the Death-Stalker working with those three girls again will be beneficial since they can distract the Nevermore with their bullets meanwhile you land the heavy blows meanwhile the others can handle the Death-Stalker easier thanks to being damaged, they just need to be quick and efficient"**_ stated the Saiyan God with confidence in his tone of voice, he might not be a strategist like his student tends to be but he could follow his plan very well. It was simple but efficient at the same time, he would easily get along with his older son, Gohan who was also somewhat of a strategist thanks to being elected as a team-leader for the Tournament of Power

"So what's the plan Lover-boy? are we gonna stand here or attack?" asked the blonde brawler towards the Arc boy who's attention was back to the main event

"Of course we are going to attack, I'm just getting excited in fighting powerful Grimm" responded Jaune with a smirk on his face as he was letting his Saiyan attitude slightly take over "Yang, Nora! I want both of you to use your strength and weapons against the Death-Stalker, we will need all the raw strength to penetrate it's skin and skull meanwhile Blake and Ren used their speed along with their weapons to distract it and attack it's weak points like it's tail"

"Pyrrha, Weiss and Ruby! I want all of you come with me and take down the Nevermore, it would be of great help the used of your long-ranged weapons meanwhile I'll deal with it's skin with my strength and sword, any objections?" stated Jaune in a commanding tone towards the others Huntsman-in-training who shook their heads as they were satisfied with the idea "Let me handle the Beowolves so we can focus on the main battle!"

"Now let's dance!" said the Saiyan Arc with a challenging smirk as he is the first one to ran at fast speeds towards where the pack of Beowolves were as they also charged towards Jaune, however all of the low-class Grimm were getting killed one by one with quick swings of Crocea Mors that was coated with his energy so it could give a double-edge. Everyone was surprised of how the black-haired Saiyan was dealing with the pack of Beowolves like if it was child's play with such speed and efficiency!

"Come on guys! We can't let Jaune handle all of the Grimm by himself!" added Ruby to the conversation as she jumped away from the group and landed on a more spacious side of the battlefield so she can move freely. Without wasting anymore time the silver-eyed Huntress-in-training switched her Crescent Rose to sniper-mode as she stared to shoot rounds of Dust bullets towards the Alpha Nevermore who gave a massive roar of annoyance as the beast stared to use it's feather-like projective towards Ruby who was about to jump away from them by using her Semblance but then she saw multiple Ice crystal protecting her from the Nevermore feather

"You dolt! You shouldn't jump to the fray like that! specially against an S-Class Grimm! Didn't you heard Jaune's instructions?" said the white-haired heiress as she landed in front of Ruby followed by Pyrrha who didn't waste anymore time and switch Milo into sniper-mode as well and stared to shoot at the Nevermore's face which was slightly hurting him

"I know! I just... I just wanted to prove Jaune and you that I'm strong and not some little girl who needs protection all the time" commented the red-black haired girl in a somewhat frustrated tone as she saw Weiss turning her gaze towards Ruby for a second until it went back to the Alpha Nevermore

"Look.. Your not some 'little girl who needs protection' I know your strong Ruby and Jaune thinks the same as well. Your just childish, annoying and you don't think in what your getting into" stated Weiss in a serious tone as she stared to use her glyphs against the Nevermore "And I know I have been acting like I'm perfect in everything and cold towards you.. But we can work together, and right now we need to join force to take down this S-Class Grimm"

"Your right! Let's do this and prove out team-work can't be surpassed!" exclaimed Ruby sounding more happier as she jumped into the nearest tree from the Nevermore and from there she continued with her assault of Dust bullets

"Weiss! Can you create Ice Crystals like the ones that you used to protect Ruby?!" asked the Four Time Mistral Champion with urgency as her gaze was still in the Nevermore, the Dust-bullets itself were doing almost nothing so they needed something more bigger and powerful to penetrate it's skin and do major damage

"Yeah but I can only do it a few times since I'm running out of Dust!" shouted back the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company as she created a glyph behind her back and with the Ice Dust she has in her weapon she creates an Ice Crystal that has the size of a human or bigger, the white-haired beauty focused her gaze on the Nevermore for a couple seconds until she found a good spot where her attack could land as she shoot off the Ice Crystal and landed perfectly on the Grimm's wings thus damaging it which made the beast stumble it's flight for a couple moments until the Nevermore regained it back with a primal yell of annoyance " _Good! It has inflicted some damage on it's wing. However, it has take a good amount of Dust and my Aura so I only have couple of shots.. Where is Jaune when you need it's raw strength!"_

Meanwhile in the other side of the battlefield we could see Ren and Blake running at fast speeds around the Alpha Death-Stalker who was somewhat struggling to catch both teenagers with its tail, the amber-eyed girl with her weapon Gambol Shroud stared to shoot Dust bullets to the iron-like skin of the Grimm but instead of damaging it, it was annoying the Grimm as he directed it's tail towards Blake who block the attack with her two blades it came her weapon but she was struggling to keep up with it's raw strength

"Ren!" shouted the hidden Faunus as she called for the pink-eyed boy who jumped from behind the scorpion-like Grimm, he pulled out the small blades that StormFlower came with and gave a warrior yell as he tried to cut the Grimm's tail completely, unfortunately it didn't cut the tail as a whole but it made the Death-Stalker yell in agony as he stared to swing it's damaged tail like crazy thus managing to hit Ren and Blake as they crashed to the nearest tree

"Nora! Go break it's legs!" yelled Ren towards its childhood friend who gave a salute pose and a grin in her face

"Aye Aye Renny!" shouted back the orange-haired girl as she gripped her weapon Magnhild and stared to run towards the Alpha Grimm. Nora stared to smash the bone-like face of the Grimm who was still distracted from the last attack, then she launches a Grenade towards the tail which exploded but it only did slight damage which surprised the Mistrali "You are tough to break Grimm! But I promise that I will break your legs!"

"Not if do it first!" stated Yang who came running behind Nora and she stared to give multiple punches along with Dust bullets from Ember Celia to increase the potency of her attacks, despite doing some damage the Alpha Grimm gave an enraged roar and uses its claws to attack the Blonde Brawler thus sending her flying away a couple of meters

Thanks to her Semblance of absorbing any physical attack she was getting stronger as she regain her footing and went back once again towards the S-Class Grimm who was ready to block her attacks

"HOW! DO! YOU! LIKE! MY! FIST! FOR! BREAKFAST?!" shouted the blonde-haired girl in anger as she is giving her maximum in each punch towards the Death-Stalker who was blocking each attack of hers and then retaliates by grabbing her with its giant claws thus worrying everyone who was fighting the Alpha. This of course made Yang angrier as he eyes went to a deep red color stared to punch its claws "Leave me alone!"

"Hey! She said leave her alone you overgrown scorpion!" When the Blonde Brawler heard this she turned her gaze to see Jaune Arc jumping towards the Grimm and gave a shattering punch towards the Claw that was holding hear thus making the beast yell in pain and releasing her from its grip. Without wasting anymore time she jumped away from the Alpha Death-Stalker and joined her group

"Are you alright Yang?" asked her partner Blake with concern as she went next to Yang to see how she's holding herself

"I'm fine, just out of breath" responded back Yang as she took some deep breaths and stood up straight as she got ready to battle the Grimm once again, before she could do that she saw Jaune landing in front of them once again "Thanks for the save Lover Boy, although I could of have gotten out without problems"

"No problem Yang, I hate my friends getting hurt so I had to save you and there's no shame if you can't defeat an S-Class by yourself, hell even I took time to defeat all those Beowolves" commented the Eye-patch Saiyan with a gentle smile towards Yang who slightly blush at his comment, she has gotten compliments before from guys who were just looking to get laid with her but never from someone who seem to care for their friendship and their wellbeing, it made her feel good in the inside

"The S-Class Grimm resulted tougher than we expected" stated Ren as he was now standing next to Jaune who nodded in agreement

"Indeed.. Even my punches coated with Aura aren't doing that much" responded back Jaune as he was quickly thinking for the next move, he quickly look to the other side of the battle and saw his group and partner handling the Nevermore as he expected but the Saiyan knew that they would ran out of bullets so he had to do this quick and help his group "Ren, Blake! How fast can you guys go at your maximum speed?"

"Not as fast as Ruby with her Semblance but pretty quick enough that is difficult for a civilian eye to keep up" said Blake towards the black-haired Saiyan who was now thinking deeply for a second as he then looks at Ren who just simply nodded in confirmation that he can move at the same speed as Blake

" _Not fast enough to keep up with me with Ki-Enhanced speed or Zanzoken.. But maybe it can work.."_ thought the Saiyan Arc within himself as he was coming up with alternatives to defeat the beast, suddenly the idea hit him! "Alright I got it! Blake and Ren, both of you come with me! We will use our speed to distract the Alpha, then his guard it's down at the front go his face then we kick him with everything we got to the sky at least a couple of meters, then Yang and Nora will use their strength to finish it off since its weak spot is in his stomach"

"Why you didn't told us that the weak spot it's the stomach fearless leader?" asked Nora with genuine curiosity towards Jaune who facepalm to himself at this, he knew this was his mistake and he was going to correct it with them

"Because I thought my previous attack against its bone mask was going to be enough but it seems that I was wrong so forgive me.." responded Jaune ashamed that he made his friends to run with a plan that wasn't working and could endanger their life

"Don't worry Jaune, being a Huntsman brings the dangers that could end up hurting you or even dying, we weren't prepared for two S-Class Grimm appearing in the Initiation so I don't blame you for knowing everything, I know your trying your best to keep us safe and thats enough for me to trust you" said Ren with a small smile on his face, he could tell that Jaune was blaming himself that the plan wasn't working for them and was trying to correct that plan by including himself to the battle, it was something admirable and not common on people of their age

"Aye fearless leader! We will follow through your plan until we break those legs!" exclaimed Nora with enthusiasm as she lift her weapon and indicating that she was ready

The Saiyan Arc then looks at Blake and Yang who gave him a reassuring smile meaning that they will follow the plan no matter what, this surprised him and made him happy on the same time, knowing that people that you met a couple of minutes or days are giving you the full trust to defeat an enemy was not something in common

"Alright guys let's get this stared!" At this the Saiyan ran at almost blurry speeds along with Blake and Ren who were trying to keep up with the Arc's speed that left them surprised, the three 'speedsters' were running around the Alpha Death-Stalker who was trying to attack them with its damaged tail and claws but wasn't fast enough to catch them thus leaving the front of his face defenseless "NOW!"

At this word the three of them reappeared in front of the Alpha and gave a powerful infused-Aura/Ki kick that actually lift the Death-Stalker making it face it's lower part where the weak point is located

(A/N: This scene is similar where Naruto's clone used the Uzumaki Barrage against Garaa but instead of the clones its Jaune, Ren and Blake)

"DO IT NOW! YANG! NORA!" shouted the Arc boy towards the other two girls who stared to smirk with excitement

"Come on Nora! Let's do this!"

"Yeah! Let's show the fearless leader that our strength can defeat an S-Class Grimm!"

At this both of the power-house girls jumped towards at the Alpha who wasn't recovering quickly, as they were already in front of the weak spot they both stared to concentrate their fists with all their Aura they had and gave a warrior roar as they collided their fist against the Death-Stalker with such force that everyone in the battlefield could hear a crack from the Grimm. After that the beast was send flying away a couple of meters away from both Yang and Nora that destroyed multiple trees.. As the smoke stared to clear up the group saw that the Alpha Grimm was slowly disintegrating until there was no trace of it left

" _Incredible..."_ thought Ruby in awe as she was witness Jaune's new plan worked and thus ending up killing an S-Class Grimm which was no easy feat for a first year team. Weiss and even Pyrrha were in the same state of shock that the Saiyan's strategy work against a powerful Grimm..

Unfortunately the Alpha Nevermore saw that the three girls were distracted and stared to shoot once again its feather-like projectiles at them who saw it but were to late to move until they heard Jaune shouting a technique he used against the beast before

" _ **Hiraishingiri!**_ " shouted the Saiyan as he disappeared in a blur and reappeared in front of Pyrrha and Weiss in the next second, then the three girls looked up to the sky and saw that the feather from the Grimm disappeared from existence.. However, their attention went to Jaune once again who spoke up "Sorry that I couldn't help early as I supposed to but I couldn't let my friends get hurt from a plan that wasn't working so I stepped in"

"It's alright Jaune. I know you had good intentions to help others but it could have been better if you had let us known early" responded the red-haired Mistrali with a warm smile towards her partner, she knew that his heart was in a good place and wanted to help the others against an S-Class Grimm but they were also fighting an S-Class as well and they need all the help they can.. Maybe she was jealous that her partner help the others first instead of her.. " _No.. He wanted to help but.. Why does it bother me so much?"_

"How many Dust bullets do all of you have?" asked the Saiyan Arc with a serious tone of voice that attracted the attention of the group including the others who fought the Alpha Death-Stalker

"I'm out of Ice Dust, those Ice Crystals take a lot of Aura and Dust out of me"

"Crescent Rose also ran out of Dust bullets"

"My weapon Milo also is in short of bullets"

"I see.." commented Jaune in a low tone as he stared to take off his Armor that he built on Shion thus revealing his black T-shirt hoodie of a certain rabbit cereal, some of the Huntsman-in-training including Ruby wanted to laugh at the design that he was wearing but at the situation they were on they decided to hold on that thought for a while "Pyrrha, can you hold my armor"

"Yeah sure..." responded Pyrrha with a unsure tone of voice as she grabbed Jaune's Armor "What are you planning to do?"

"I'm taking that beast down by myself" when the Saiyan Arc said those words with a serious expression everyone's eyes went wide in shock including Nora's who usually isn't afraid of the Grimm but when it came with S-Class she is wary of them because they are hard to kill

"Jaune what are you talking about?! Do you know what are you even saying!" said the white-haired heiress with an annoyed expression added with a hint of concern towards Jaune who's expression didn't change at all

"Weiss is right Jaune! You can't be thinking of fighting that beast by yourself! We can help you!" added Ruby as she landed near where her first friend was standing

"Jaune.. Please think about what are you saying, we can help you" said the red-haired Spartan as she touches her partner's shoulder reassuring that she's willing to help no matter what, however his response was by just walking forward and looked up to the sky where the S-Class Nevermore was waiting patiently for his attack

"I said that I will take down that Nevermore by myself and that's a order so follow it" commanded Jaune with a cold tone he could muster towards the girls including the others who were thinking about of helping as they felt a chill going down their spine, usually the Saiyan Arc doesn't act this way all the time unless things get really serious or something related from his childhood comes up, hell even after spending two months with Goku he stared to learn how to use that tone of voice that enforced his orders as a strategist.. He still shudders when Goku speaks up a cold god-like tone "I don't want you guys get hurt and all of you have done enough to damage the Nevermore so let me handle this okay?"

Before anyone could say anything else Jaune took a power up position that nobody recognized as he stared to increase his newfound energy to his fullest potential thus revealing his bright Aura/Ki that stared to covering him as a whole, followed by small wind gust that were covering the entirety of the battlefield. Then he took a deep breath as he stared to concentrate all of his build up energy towards his left hand where he created an yellowish energy ball of the size of a soccer ball. This left everyone in shock and utter silence since they have never seen a Huntsman pull something like that

" _Such mastery of Aura! Not even full-fledge_ _Huntsmen can pull something like that!"_ thought Ren with a shocking expression as he was glaring at Jaune with curiosity wanting to learn more of the 'Faunus' energy, he could sense it more clearly thanks to his mastery of Aura but what surprised him the most is the immense amount of Aura being stored within him..

"How...? How did he control his Aura so quickly when I unlocked his Aura in less than 40 minutes ago.." murmured the Spartan red-haired to herself, it didn't make any sense! How did he pull of something that even full-fledge Huntsman have difficulties to do with their own Auras! Was he some kind of prodigy better than her?! Who taught Jaune this move? her curiosity was skyrocketing in wanting to learn more of his mysterious and yet powerful partner

"Wow so beautiful.." said the silver-eyed girl in awe as she was deeply staring at the ball of energy that Jaune formed.. Ruby also notice that her sister along with Blake were also watching the spectacle the Saiyan Arc is putting with curiosity

"Just... How did you do that?" stuttered Weiss in awe towards the black haired Saiyan who slightly smirked at her question

"That's a secret" responded Jaune as he jumped towards the Alpha Nevermore at fast speeds thanks to his newfound energy that gave him a more powerful boost. Then the Grimm stared to shoot it's feather-like projectiles at the Saiyan who just dodge them without much difficulty as he collided his attack against the Nevermore's head, at first the Grimm was trying to deflect the attack away but quickly was overwhelmed as Jaune gave a warrior roar thus making his attack explode as he was consumed along with the Grimm in a fireball of energy that created a shockwave and wind-gusts that were felt in the entirety of Emerald Forest

"Jaune/Lover-boy/Fearless leader!" yelled everyone at the same time as they were getting worried of Jaune wellbeing, fearing that he will be beyond hurt from that explosion that it made everyone cover from those wind-gusts.. Suddenly after few seconds they saw the black-haired Saiyan falling down from the sky as he landed on the floor which such force that it created a crater below him, this of course made everyone run towards the eye-patch Saiyan who's clothes were tattered as it reveals half of his torso, blood coming out in different parts of his body and overall feeling hurt from the explosion

(A/N: Similar to how Goku looks in the second half of the Frieza battle)

"Jaune! Are you okay!?" asked Pyrrha out-loud with a concern tone as she helped Jaune to stand up along with Ruby who rushed to his side "What were you thinking! That explosion could of have killed you! Do you even know how worried I was when I saw you being consumed by that explosion!"

"I'm aware Pyrrha.. I'm sorry that I scared you but like I said that Nevermore was mine" responded back Jaune a low tone but it was loud enough for everyone to hear which made them irritated that it seems he didn't care about his life at all "Before anyone goes on to give me a lecture, is the Grimm killed or not yet..?"

"I can't see the Nevermore.. You actually destroyed it completely" said Ren in a shocked tone, to believe that a single attack from a first-year student could one-shot a Alpha Nevermore was something never heard in his lifetime.. " _Just what are you hiding from us Jaune.. Not even Pyrrha who is the Four Times Mistral Champion could pull something like that"_

"That's good to know.." laughed the Arc boy softly which made everyone around him smile at him despite still being mad at him from pulling a stunt like that

"Now that's out of the way, you have a lot of explaining Arc! Just what the hell was going through your mind to pull of something that could potentially kill you! Don't you even care about your life?!" exclaimed Weiss in a loud tone of voice, usually she would never be doing this with people she met in the same day but this Faunus has helped her to work together against two S-Class Grimm and was willing to sacrifice himself for the sake of protecting her and the others, it felt great but at the same time bad when she couldn't do anything to aid him..

"She's right Jaune, you can't be pulling these types of stunts when we can help you" stated the amber-eyed Faunus with a concern tone of voice.. As much she was proud of her fellow Faunus to take down the Alpha she couldn't help herself but to feel worry of his health..

"I do care about my life Snow Angel.. I just want you guys to survive, all of you are my friend after all.. Thats why I'm willing to pull those kind of stunts when I have the power to do it, all of your life are more valuable than mines" responded back Jaune with a weak grin towards everyone who were silent by his words, the Saiyan could see that Ruby's eyes were staring to form tears and was gripping his arm tightly which made him feel horrible.. He knew he could of have survived that explosion but he wasn't aware that he could scare everyone like that..

"Please don't say Jaune..." said the red-black haired girl in a soft tone as she sniff and cleaned her tears "Can you promise me to not do that once again, I don't want to fear in losing my first friend ever again.."

"I... I promise that I won't do that again" responded back Jaune in a weak tone as he could feel his energy staring to heal him slowly but his hunger was getting stronger as he heard his stomach rumble which made him blush in embarrassment "Um.. Can we go back to the cliffside? I'm pretty hungry right now.."

"Yes Jaune we can go back now, we have spend enough time here in this forest" stated the red-haired Mistrali as she helped her partner to walk along with Ruby who was helping its other side " _Don't worry Jaune I won't let you go through that ever again! Thats a promise of a partner and as a friend"_

" _I will stand by your side Jaune! With my Crescent Rose I will aid you so you can't pull that stunt once again for M.. I meant us"_ said Ruby to herself with a new determination as she shook her head those thoughts that made her blush

" _You might be a Faunus but I will aid you in every way I can so you won't do that again Jaune.."_ thought the heiress with a new determination, Jaune showed her that not all Faunus are scum like the White Fang and she is determine to help him and join his side despite his biology

" _I hope you choose your decision more wisely Lover-boy, I won't forgive you if you make Ruby cry with your recklessness including myself.. You made me scared shitless and I really don't want to feel that once again"_

" _I might not be as brave as you Jaune but if you need my help I will be waiting.. You have prove that Faunus and Humans can work together, something I haven't done myself yet"_

 _"The Fearless Leader is indeed someone special! Renny and I will help you in your_ _conquest"_

 _"Jaune.. To believe someone I met have made me trust him with my life along with Nora, your indeed someone special and I want to learn more from you"_

 _ **Scene Change... Auditorium.. Beacon Academy..**_

"Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces, from this day forward you will be known as Team JSPR (Jasper) led by, Jaune Arc." stated Ozpin in his announcement that was accompanied by cheers from almost everyone, Pyrrha grinned with glee as she playfully punches him on the shoulder causing him to stumble but not fall.

"Wait me?" asked Jaune with a shocked expression towards the Headmaster of Beacon who just smiled at him and replied back

"Congratulations young man, you deserve it from what you have done in this Initiation" responded back the silver-haired Wizard who kept his small smile towards the Saiyan who still didn't believe that he became captain of a team

"Congratulations Jaune! I'm so proud of you that you became leader! We will be the best first year team in Beacon!" said the Silver-eyed with excitement, she couldn't wait what type of tactics her first friend will pull for the team! She knew everyone on her team is strong which made it more exciting since almost nobody will stop them

Weiss didn't have anything to say, at first she would have been annoyed or even irritated to no end since she didn't got the spot of leader but from what Jaune has showed against the two S-Class Grimm he was fit to be a leader so she just gave him a proud smile in which he replied with a charming grin that made her slightly blush

"And finally" Ozpin's voice made them turn to the stage once again "Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. You have all collected the black knight pieces, from this day forward you shall be known as Team RYBN (Ribbon), lead by, Lie Ren."

At this Nora squealed in glee and gave Ren an immediate hug followed by Yang patting him on the back with a grin on her face while Blake stood there with a small smile knowing that he would be a good leader from what she saw against the Alpha Death-Stalker. Jaune was happy that Ren became a leader since he could see the potential in his friend. However he couldn't help but pity him at the same time. From what he has seen, Ren is the strong silent type and that clashes with being a leader since the leader has to be outspoken and lead the masses

"That will be all. First year students can now go back to the dorms" stated Ozpin out-loud as he let everyone leave the auditorium but once again spoke up "Mr. Arc, Can you come up to my office after you settle in your dorm..? I would like to have a word with you"

"Of course Headmaster! I'll be there in no time" responded back Jaune with a small smile as he walked away with his newly formed Team JSPR, he was slightly nervous that the Headmaster would have found out of his transcripts and will expel him but he shook those thoughts away as he felt his scroll vibrating as he saw a message from Neo who stared the message with her usually teasing

Neo: [- _Hey babe! I heard that you completely made it to Beacon, I'm proud of you but we have more important business to attend, meet me at Carvel's Ice Cream shop at 11 tonight so I can give you your mask and the Dust that can change you to a different person for the Tournament-]_

Jaune: [- _Sure I'll be there, bring some food I'm really hungry-]_

With that he closed his scroll and made his way to his new dorm along with his team

 _ **Later..**_

As Jaune stood at the doorway of his team's dorm room he couldn't help but feel that the dorm assignments were made by design. Ren may have had a similar thought as he stood beside him, his doorway just across from Jaune's. The rest of their team have already went ahead to claim their beds so both leaders decide to hang back and discuss what has transpire today

"Hey Ren! Congrats on you on becoming leader, I know you will do a great job to keep in check your team" stated the Arc boy with enthusiasm towards his male friend who just gave him his typical small smile

"Thanks Jaune, the same goes to you. I bet you won't have a difficult time leading them since your are a natural leader" responded Ren truthfully towards Jaune who just scratched the back of his head as he laugh nervously

"To be honest I have no skills of leading.. Hell I barely kept myself in check! I'm still surprised that the Headmaster choose me as leader" said Jaune still wondering why Ozpin has choose him as a leader when he has never been one

"Nobody starts as a leader Jaune.. However, you manage to lead the seven of us against the S-Class Grimm. Your indeed a natural leader so don't doubt of your abilities"

"Come on don't give all the credit to me when all of you did the best against those Grimm, I was just putting the piece of the plan together" responded back the black haired Saiyan humbly towards Ren who still kept that genuine smile

"You really are something else Jaune.." before the Arc boy could say something else both of them stared to hear shouts from Nora and Yang who were challenging each other in a 'arm wrestling' "I should go back to my dorm, I really don't want the room to look like mess in the first day thanks to Nora and Yang fighting for who is the strongest"

"Hehehe good luck with that. I should go as well I really don't wanna deal with Snow Angel giving me lecture for not establishing order" stated Jaune somewhat nervously as he could hear from the other side of his dorm door Weiss giving a lecture to Ruby about 'room settlements' which made him sighed in defeat as he gave his farewell to Ren and went inside his room

"I'm telling you we will not use bunker style of sleeping!" responded Weiss with a irritated tone of voice to her partner who groaned at her attitude

"But why not?! It's more fun and we have more space than usual"

"It doesn't matter! It's still dangerous and could potentially hurt us when we are sleeping!"

"We can improvise! Pyrrha please back me up on this!"

"Don't you think both of you are exaggerating a bit to much?"

"NO/NO!"

"Ummm.." the three girls from Team JSPR turned their view to see Jaune standing in the front door with a confused expression "Why are girls discussing so loud? Did I miss something when I was talking with Ren?"

"Jaune! Weiss is acting like a crabby girl again!" complained Ruby towards her leader as she pointed at Weiss who got irritated by her partner's accusation

"W.. What?! Jaune don't believe this 'child' and her slander accusations she's just mad that I won't allow her to do bunker beds they are dangerous and childish" stated the heiress as she crossed her arms and saw Ruby sticking out her tongue which made her roll her eyes in annoyance

"Why don't we discuss it tomorrow morning, I'm still tired from the Initiation exam and I haven't eaten yet! Besides that I have to meet with the Headmaster soon" stated Jaune as he took his tattered T-shirt thus revealing his define upper body that made the rest of his team-mates blush madly in amazed and embarrassment, unfortunately those thoughts were caught off as he puts on a blue T-shirt

"Are you going to need us to come with you?" asked Pyrrha with curiosity towards her team-mate, she knew Jaune could take care of himself but something within was telling her to take every chance to be with him

"Nah I'll be alright I'm just going to talk with him" responded back the Saiyan with a reassuring smile as he made his way to the door once again "I'll be back soon!"

Nobody said nothing for a couple of seconds until the white-haired heiress spoke up with a serious expression

"Our newly leader seems to be hiding a lot of stuff from us, specially with the use of his Aura and the amount he posses" stated Weiss as she was looking at both Ruby and Pyrrha who have conflicted faces

"Come on Weiss it can't be that bad! I bet theres other Huntsman who have large Aura resources" said the silver-eyed girl to her partner

"I have to agree with Weiss on this one Ruby. Even if he is a prodigy he shouldn't be able to have so much energy to the point he can light up the entire Emerald Forest" added the red-haired Spartan with her opinion on her partner and leader. She wanted to say that his Aura was locked until today which was the caused that created the torrent of Aura but she's wasn't going to spill the beans until he came to them and state his reasoning

"I mean he must have a reason why he hasn't tell us.. Maybe he's waiting for the right moment to tell us his secret of how he has so much Aura and how he created that beautiful ball of energy" stated Ruby with a small smile as she remember that attack that Jaune did, it was something straight out of a fairy tale. She wanted to know how he did it so she could learn it as well and do one for herself

"I hope your right Ruby, we wouldn't want to have a leader who keeps secrets that can beneficial for the team" added Weiss as she made her way to the her bed she was sleeping in and stared to unpack her stuff " _I will find out sooner of later who you really are Jaune, your not just a mere first-year student, I know there's more into you"_

 ** _Scene Change.. Beacon Tower.._**

" _ **Come on Jaune I think your getting worry for nothing!**_ " stated Goku within Jaune's mind as his student was in the elevator going all the way to the top floor where the office of the Headmaster is located

 _"Are you kidding me!? My team-mates are already looking at me weirdly from that stunt I pulled against the Nevermore! I can't tell them that I can casually destroy the forest with a Kamehameha! They will think I'm a monster.."_ exclaimed the Eye-patch Saiyan in a worried tone of voice.. He was scared that his new formed friends will start treating him like a freak from all the powers he has, he already has it enough in society with being a 'Faunus'! adding another bombshell would be catastrophic

" _ **Jaune.. I don't think they will treat you as a monster, I mean they were pretty worried about you when you pulled**_ ** _that attack"_** responded back the Silver-haired Saiyan causally, he has been so use of his family and friend seeing him pulled crazy stunts like Universe-busting power against his opponents specially in the Tournament of Power that he forgets that in this world people are not used to see attack that can level so much in a instant so he could see where Jaune is coming from with his paranoia " _ **But you gotta admit that fight against those two S-Class Grimm really pumped you up I could see it in your eyes"**_

" _Yeah.. You could say that the fight was pretty thrilling, I just hope I don't have to use energy attacks and just maintain it with Martial Arts and Crocea Mors"_ responded back Jaune with a small smile as he was staring to feel a bit better, he was still on edge about the situation and it didn't help that Ozpin was calling him to talk, it could be about his transcript! hell it could be even about his family who could be looking for him and he was still afraid to meet his family members eye-to-eye

Before he could continue his train of thought the elevator stopped itself and the doors open to reveal the office of the Headmaster of Beacon, there Jaune could see Ozpin drinking coffee from his mug as he was going through some paperwork. The silver-haired professor notice Jaune was standing there with a nervous face which made his smile

"Mr. Arc, glad to see you came, please take a sit" said Ozpin still keeping his small smile as he saw the Saiyan sitting down on the chair and was now facing him directly "No need to be nervous Mr. Arc, it's just going to be a conversation between both of us so no need to worry"

"Sorry Headmaster.. Umm, do you have anything to eat in good amounts? I'm pretty hungry and I haven't ate since breakfast" asked Jaune shyly towards the silver-haired Headmaster who raised an eyebrow in curiosity for a couple of seconds until he took out his scroll and send a message to Glynda to send up multiple meals for the Arc boy, she responded back by saying that she will bring the food in a half an hour

"I already asked Professor Goodwitch to send us some meals to the office.. So for the meantime let's have a conversation" commented Ozpin with a stoic expression as he took a sip of his coffee " _I think I might have to talk with the cafeteria people to allow Jaune to grab as much plates of food as possible and increase the budget for the meals"_

"Thank you Headmaster I really appreciated it" responded Jaune with a happy expression as he relaxed his shoulders a bit and looks up at the professor "So what did you wanted to talk about with me?"

"First of all I wanted to congratulated you on leading a group of seven Huntsman-in-training against two S-Class Grimm which is not an easy feat, as expected from the Arc family itself" said the Headmaster of Beacon with a small smile on his face as he could see Jaune scratching his head in embarrassment

"You don't need to thank me Headmaster.. The others did most of the job so they deserve the credit" commented the Saiyan Arc

"It's good to see that your value everyone as equal despite barely knowing them.. Tell me Mr. Arc the ability that you preformed against the Alpha Nevermore was it your Semblance?" asked Ozpin with a cryptic tone of voice to Jaune who's eyes went wide for a moment until he took a breather..

"No sir.. I was just increasing the level of my Aura. I still haven't discovered my Semblance unfortunately.." responded back Jaune in somewhat of an ashamed tone, if he wanted to become the strongest Huntsman in the world then he has to have a Semblance of its own like everyone else, with his training he will try to find the ability that came with his soul

"I think you are closer to find out Mr. Arc, you see when you preformed that 'power-up' sequence to gather all that Aura into your hand it was awfully similar to a Semblance that your grandfather and war-hero Gabriel Arc used in the campaign of the Great War"

"Really? What kind of Semblance did my grandfather used?"

"Aura Amplification." simply stated the Headmaster of Beacon to Jaune who was slightly confused at what he meant until he spoke up once again "Like how the name implies it, this type a Semblance could be considered legendary thanks to it's perks. It can increase you Aura abilities multiple times, your defense becomes stronger, the healing factor increases. But the most important one is the amplification of someone else Aura by adding your own Aura to your allies. Gabriel Arc's group in the war was feared by the four Kingdoms thanks to him increasing his abilities along with the others"

This left the Arc boy in a state of shock, he would have never expected that a Semblance like that can be so useful for others. If in the end he resulted to have that type of Semblance he would be sure as hell to used it to the maximum with his team and his sister Team RYBN for future mission that can potentially involve S-Class Grimm or even worst

"I see.. It's a good Semblance to have, I will try to practice more with my Aura and discover if I truly posses it. Thanks for the tip Headmaster" stated Jaune with a genuine tone of voice to Ozpin who slightly smile

"It's my job to help the next generation Mr. Arc so don't think of it as much.." responded back the 'Wizard' as he spoke up once again "Now that's out of the way let's get into the matter at hand.. From what I heard from Nicholas Arc, your father stated that you were born Human and not as Faunus, I can tell that your indeed became a Faunus in these last couple of years before coming to Beacon, care to tell me what happen"

At this Jaune's eyes went wide and froze in fear as he heard Ozpin spoke again

"Also.. What is your favorite fairy tale? and have you heard of the Legend of The Chosen Child?"

 _ **Scene Change... Downtown Vale.. Nighttime**_

Neo was patiently waiting for her entertainment to arrive at the top of the Carvel's Ice Cream shop rooftop staring at the broken moon deeply and bored our of her mind.. She tapped her feet silently for a couple seconds until she saw someone arriving to the rooftop and revealed to be that person she was waiting..

"Hey Neo! I'm sorry that I took a while to come, I was meeting with the Headmaster of Beacon and it took longer than I thought" stated Jaune to his friend who stared to walk up to him as she took out her scroll and stared to type

[- _Your lucky that I'm in a good mode for wait or else I would have cut your blue balls without mercy. It's not a good thing to make a lady wait you know-]_ said Neo with a innocent face which made the Saiyan to rolled his eyes in annoyance

"Yeah whatever.. So you you have the mask and the Dust?" asked the Saiyan with curiosity as he saw the pink-brown haired criminal taking out a mask and a white colored dust.. As he inspected the mask he notice that out was pitch black like his hair, the texture is made out of a good leather. The mask has also "artificial" teeth and exposed gums on it to make it look more realistic and scary but what made him surprised was that the mask will be covering his Blue eye meaning that he will be exposing his Silver one, before he could ask Neo already typed out her answer

[- _The reason why doesn't cover your eye where you have that eyepatch is because you could be_ _recognized by the VPD and even Beacon. Also I can tell that eye your covering has nothing wrong with it so don't complain-]_

" _Damn she's good.. Not even Ozpin asked me to take out the eyepatch"_ thought the Arc boy to himself as he spoke up to Neo once again "What about the Dust?"

[- _This type of edible Dust is known as RC. It's actually a banned Dust that can be find in the Underworld of Atlas. It can create a new personality that comes from your Soul and can even change the color of your hair.. Also be wary that the personality doesn't want to switch off to the original one which could create internal struggle, metal breakdown and even make you go berserk so I hope you have a strong mind to handle this stuff-]_

"I see.." murmured Jaune as he was staring at his new awesome mask and at the RC Dust.. He couldn't back out of this as much as he want to but his transcripts and identity are at risk of being exposed, besides he didn't want to betray Neo. "Did you took this stuff before?"

[- _Of course I did! I have multiple personalities that help me infiltrate in high-secure facilities with ease. Look we talk about this later_ _I have to go since work time calls. Don't forget the Underworld Tournament starts next_ _Friday. You have to come with your mask on, clothes that matches the mask and hopefully a new hair color that makes you look like a badass. See ya later my love!-]_ at this the criminal gave a peak in the cheek to Jaune who blushed slightly at this as he saw Neo disappeared via Semblance

"She really is a tease and a pain in the ass at the same time" said Jaune with a smile as he puts the mask away and stares at the Dust for a moment deeply.. "Well I'm already neck deep with this type of stuff so might as well get this done"

At this the black haired Saiyan took a bite of the white Dust and stared to chew it like if it was nothing and swallows it, at first he didn't feel nothing until his eyes went wide and stared to cough for a good moment along by spitting saliva "Damn! This stuff taste like garbage! It's almost as worst as like being in a bullhead"

"Speaking of bullheads I need to go back to Beacon! I can't be here or else my team will notice that I'm missing for curfew" said to himself the Saiyan as he jumped away from the rooftop and made his way to the Academy at maximum speed to get there quickly. Meanwhile that was going on his master/friend Goku was in a meditation state thinking of what has transpire in the last couple hours, from Ozpin 'special' meeting that revealed a lot of interesting stuff that needs to be discussed along with his true heritage that he himself hasn't revealed to his student. And he could tell that Jaune is stress from all of the stuff he learned from the Headmaster and he could imagine the crazy face he will make when he learns about the true origin of the Saiyans..

However, his train of thoughts were absolutely interrupted as his eyes went wide in surprised when he stared to feel another presence in Jaune's mind-scape. The Saiyan from Universe 7 stared to use his sensing abilities to pinpoint where this presence was and instead he was received by a barrage of feelings along with some memories of Jaune's past

Hate. Anger. Insecurity. Protection. Improving. Bullying. Torture. Insanity.. and much more that left stunned the Saiyan for a couple of seconds...

" ** _I see... So this is the other part of his Soul that he was repressing and now it's staring to manifest as a new alternative personality that Neo mention.. I can see why you weren't keen with the idea of revealing your past Jaune.. There's really bastards that can be comparable to the scum around the Universe.."_**

* * *

 ** _And cut! Damn yo this chapter took longer than I thought with all dialogue that needed to be said and man things are shaping up interesting for Jaune this semester haha. What did Ozpin discuss with the Arc boy that is keeping him_** ** _stressful? Are his new friends going to find out about his usage of his newfound energy that is stronger than Ki and Aura? Will he be able to lead in the first day? What is Jaune's true past that is repressing all these feelings? Well all will be answered next chapter with some flashbacks and the reveal of Jaune's alternative personality, also we will see Raven getting more answers about the deeds of the Saiyan in Shion. Cinder knowing about the existence of the Chosen Child and last but not least the first day of school lol_**

 ** _Well that's out of the way let's get some facts of this chapter_**

 ** _1\. The Alpha Death-Stalker in this story has a weak point which is his stomach, Jaune knows this thanks of him studying about Grimm Biology back in Shion_**

 ** _2\. Ren and Blake are not as fast as Ruby with her Semblance or Jaune with his enhanced speed or Zanzoken but they are pretty quick to move and keep up with Jaune's base speed_**

 ** _3\. Jaune created that ball of energy in the similar fashion Naruto creates his Rasengan_**

 ** _4\. Team JSPR and Team RYBN will be the new teams establish in this story_**

 ** _5\. His team is staring to get suspicious about his usage of his energy in the initiation specially Pyrrha who knew that Jaune didn't have his Aura unlocked_**

 ** _6\. Ozpin asked him about his sudden change to Faunus and the legend of the Chosen Child. All of that will be talked in the next chapter via flashbacks_**

 ** _7\. As you guys notice in the scene with Neo, I took some elements from Tokyo Ghoul for example the mask that resembles Kaneki's eyepatch mask, the white dust is called RC which is the name of the RC Cells in the show and also Jaune's alternative personality will have White hair and a darker attitude like Kaneki in the second half of Tokyo Ghoul part 1 but without the mental insanity of course. And those feelings will be more fueled with him being a Saiyan_**

 ** _8\. I know some people will complain that the scale I did for the Grimm's power is wrong but since I need it for the plot it wont change unless I add new OC Grimm that can be SS-Class or even SSS_**

 ** _Well I hope you liked this chapter! Leave a review of what you think of it! Favorite! Follow for more and I'll see ya soon_**

 ** _Ja-ne_**


	8. First Day

**_Hellooooooo_ everyone! How's everybody doing in this beautiful day? I don't know if it's me but the view count went from 20,000 to almost 25,000 views so far which is crazy so I want to give my thanks to you guys for hooking it up and give this story a chance and enjoy a fun story haha. With the finals coming up in a few weeks I will be kinda busy in writing so I will be taking my time in writing but that doesn't mean I won't drop the story**

 **So enough about my struggles in college and let's talk about some of the reviews. One of them expressed their concerns with Cinder being part of the Harem because she's irredeemable by Volume 5 which I agree but in this story Cinder has a reason why she joined Salem besides getting her 'birthright' as a Fall Maiden which will challenge Jaune's motto. I also have a backstory for her and how she joined her**

 **Speaking of Maidens I always thought that their powers are somewhat underwhelming when it comes to the power-scaling and how the show describes it so I'm debating to bump up their powers a bit so it doesn't feel that Jaune is overpowered in the RWBY-verse in the early volumes, of course he will become the strongest I mean he already is the strongest freshmen in Beacon but there's still other people who will challenge and push him to new limits that were never seen in Remnant**

 **I'm also planning for Jaune's team to train in Martial Arts and maybe Ki in the future, the reason is that I don't want Jaune to be the only one pulling the heavy work all the time, besides they need somewhat of a power-up if they wanna keep up with their leader or else they will be dust**

 **Alright enough about that! This chapter will be mostly centered in Jaune's first day in Beacon, his internal struggle with his new personality that was born by eating the RC Dust, some scenes with Raven trying to find the whereabouts of 'that' person who destroyed the mountain near the bandit tribe, the appearance of Cinder and the beginning of the Underworld Martial Arts tournament**

 **Without further due let's get this chapter stared!**

 **RWBY Opening 1**

 **Volume 1**

 **Chapter 8: First Day**

* * *

 _ **Branwen Tribe... Continent of Saunus... Planet Remnant**_

In one of the main tents of the strongest tribe in the continent, we could see the leader Raven without her Grimm mask as she was having a sparring match against one of her apprentice who was using her weapon trying to catch her leader off-guard but no avail thanks to Raven's speed who was evading her attacks without even using her own Katana. Her apprentice is in her late-teens, short brown hair, icy blue eyes. She also has a tattoo of a bird rising from flowers on her left arm. Wearing a brown vest over a torn white shirt, with a collar that appears to spike up behind her neck. maroon-colored pants with the right side rolled up to her thigh. She also wore dark brown knee guards that go down to her brown boots.

"Don't let go.." stated Raven as she increased her speed via Aura and with a swift kick in the stomach that makes her apprentice spit saliva along by dropping her weapon which made the leader of the Branwen Tribe smirk as she follows up with another kick but this time in the face as she sends her 'student' flying a couple of meters away from her "Of your weapon!"

"Talk about pathetic Vernal. If you want to be strong in this world never let your guard down, besides the Grimm and the enemy aren't gonna hold back in battle so I expect from you to give everything you got" commented the black-haired Huntress in a cold tone as she was glaring at Vernal who gritted her teeth in frustration but didn't said anything as she picked up her weapon once again "Do you understand?"

"Crystal" simply said the blue-eyed tribe member as she got into her battle stance once again with some struggle "Lets resume this sparing match"

"That will be enough Vernal. You clearly don't have much Aura left to continue so go rest and patrol the borders of the tribe" said Raven with a tone of authority towards her apprentice who look somewhat disappointed that their sparing match had to end but she had to follow orders and decided to leave the main tent and go back to work " _She's still not strong enough to fool someone that she's the Spring Maiden, I'll need to bump up her training"_

Speaking of Maidens, Raven stared to made her way to her sitting spot as she grabbed a tea cup as she took a sip and stared to think about her next moves for the tribe, at the moment the Branwen Tribe was one of the strongest establishment in the continent of Saunus by having influence in multiple small villages including some territories in Anima. Having the Spring Maiden powers running through her body she felt she could expand her influence around the world but she was no fool. Ozpin with his paws would definitely try to stop her if she try anything reckless, she also didn't want Salem to find out that she holds the key of the Relics which is one of her goals to fight and survive the inevitable war upcoming

That's why she needed to find that person that destroyed the mountain near their Tribe so she can change the tides of this 'chess game', from the raw power itself it could be comparable to the one of the Four Maidens like herself and that's no easy feat! If she has this person in her tribe then the World Powers and factions of Remnant would cower in her feet and would not dare to dismantle her family.

Before she could think anymore her gaze landed on the main entrance of her tent where two members of the tribe were standing as they were trying to catch their breath which made Raven curious as why they came rushing here

"What's with this commotion" said the ex-member of Team STRQ with a cold tone as she took another sip of her tea "Have you found anything that could cause the destruction of that mountain"

"We didn't found concrete proof but we found a lead.." stated one of the tribe members with a smile which made Raven raised an eyebrow in curiosity as her attention is fully on them

"Speak"

"We went to the nearest village which is Shion, there we learned that the village was saved by an invasion of A-Class and B-Class Grimm that could have level the entire town from what the folks there told us" responded the other member

"So this person must be strong to stop an invasion of Grimm.." added Raven with interest as she took another sip of her tea "What is the name of this individual?"

"At first they called him the White Knight since he didn't want his name to be leaked in the public.. but after some interrogation and other methods we found out that his name is Jaune Arc, the youngest son of Nicholas Arc and Juniper Arc, he left Shion almost a week ago to go to Vale after saving the village from the Grimm by himself" at the moment he said this Raven eyes went slightly wide at this statement as she puts her cup of tea down and stared to think deeply

" _An Arc member huh... I knew that Nicholas had a brat but he was a weakling with no_ _potential in being a Huntsman.."_ thought Raven deeply at this, she has known Nicholas in her early days of being a Tribe leader when she challenged him on a one-on-one match, at that time both of them were equal in battle so she had respect for the Arc who is known as the most 'powerful' Huntsman ever created by Shade Academy. Nicholas himself even told her that his only son didn't have any potential in being a Huntsman which was unfortunate for him since he was eager to train him to become the heir of the Arcs in the future.. But if Nicholas wasn't lying then how did his youngest son killed an entire army of Grimm?

Something was not right...

"How does Jaune Arc look like? Did the villagers give you any description of him?" asked the leader of the Branwen Tribe as she was looking directly at his 'minions' who were somewhat nervous of her cold glare

"From what the folks at Shion told us is that he is a Monkey Faunus with black hair, he was wearing an eyepatch to cover one of his eyes for some fucking reason, he also had a sword and shield. If we had a photo we could of give it to you but they don't have any of him since he was preventing himself to be shown in the web" responded the member of the tribe with a somewhat nervous tone

" _So he escaped from Ansel and took Crocea Mors with him.. But not only that for some reason he became a Faunus and from that timeframe he went from a weakling to a capable fighter to take down an army of A-Class Grimm.. Could he be the one he destroyed the mountain..? No there has to be an explanation for this.."_ thought deeply the red-eyed Huntress as she was absorbing all of this information, she was confused as to how Jaune Arc became a Faunus because she knew from Nicholas he was born a human with the splitting image of his father, there has to be a reason as to how he became a Faunus..

At first she was thinking that the White Fang was now experimenting on Humans and transformed them into some kind of Faunus like that Arc brat for their revolution but as far as her knowledge goes even Atlas who are known as the 'Superpower' of techno-science haven't done something like changing genes

" _And that's not all.. His destination is Vale meaning that he has plans on joining Beacon and knowing Ozpin he will be interested on the Arc brat straight off the bat with the change he went through and the amount of Aura the Arcs posses.."_

"Ummm Raven?" asked the tribe member as he saw Raven thinking deeply for a good moment after he revealed this lead for her. After a couple of seconds of intense waiting her gaze went back to the guys who spoke up once again "What do we do know.."

"Hmm..." hummed Raven in a thinking position as she was trying to come with different alternatives to get in contact with Jaune Arc which can lead to the individual that destroyed the mountain.. Then a dark smirk stared to form on her face as she got a plan "It's seems that we will have to expand our services with Shion if we want to have more resources for this year"

" _And it seems I will be visiting Vale earlier than I thought"_

 ** _Scene Change... Beacon Academy..._**

In the dorm-room of Team JSPR we could see our favorite Saiyan sleeping in his bed as he was sweating and moving around like he had some type of nightmare and even murmuring to himself as he was hearing deep voices within his conscious.. Deep voices that he hasn't heard since his childhood

" _Jauney-Boy~ Time for another round of ass kicking!"_

 _"He's a sympathizer for those animals, eww"_

 _"What a weakling.. To believe that he's the heir of the Arcs"_

 _"Leave him locked up, he doesn't need any food.."_

 _"What do we have here?~ a young Arc lost in town with no one guarding him. I guess you should be enough for our little experiment~"_

 _"Not even your parents and sisters love you if they don't help you"_

 _"Your by yourself Jaune Arc.. This world nobody loves your or trust you"_

 _"Two days already and your hair is staring to change color! How delightful, let's keep this going for more days~!"_

"No... No... No... No.. Please leave me alone I'll do anything, just please don't torture me.." murmured Jaune to himself as he was still having a nightmare tears were staring to run down his face and his body was shaking in fear

" _Jaune..."_

 _"Jaune."_

 _"Jaune!"_

 _"JAUNE!"_

 _" **JAUNE!**_ "

At hearing that the Saiyan Arc woke up quickly as he could feel his heart-rate increasing like crazy but with deep breaths he stared to calm down slowly, he could feel some tears from his eyes as he cleaned it up quickly and took out his scroll to check out the time

" _4:00 Am..._ " thought Jaune with a defeated expression as he looked through his surroundings to see Pyrrha, Ruby and Weiss sleeping peacefully which made the black haired Saiyan smiled softly at his team-mates " _As long as I didn't woke them up it's all fine.."_

 _"However.. That nightmare.. I haven't had a nightmare like that since I 'repress' those memories from my childhood.."_

 _" **Hey Jaune! Are you okay? You were really having a bad nightmare"**_ spoke up the Saiyan God from Universe 7 with a worried tone of voice to his student/friend

" _Hey Goku.. Yeah I really had a bad nightmare I haven't had one of those in almost a decade"_ responded Jaune back as he put himself in a meditate position in his bed and closes his eyes for a couple of moments until he opened up and was once again in his mind-scape where he saw the Saiyan God sitting in a lotus position as he was giving him a concerned look

" _ **Do you want to talk about it?"**_ asked Goku to his student who gave another sigh in defeat " ** _I mean I kinda saw what your nightmare was thanks that the both of us share Souls but you don't have to tell exactly what it is if you don't want too.."_**

 _"No! No! It's fine I willing to share.. It's just, I don't know why I had to relive those memories once again"_ commented truthfully the Arc boy to his master who just stared to scratch his head nervously making Jaune raised an eyebrow in curiosity " _Why do you look nervous Goku? Don't tell me the stuff Ozpin told us put you that nervous, I mean I'm also nervous and stressed about it but I wasn't expecting it from you"_

 _" **Absolutely not, I'm not that shocked from what we spoke with Ozpin.. It's just that I know why you had a nightmare like that and it has to do with the RC Dust you ate from Neo"**_ responded Goku as he stood up from his lotus position and stretched every part of his limbs " ** _Yo! Shiro-Jaune! You can come out now"_**

" _Shiro-Jaune?"_ stated out-loud the Arc boy as he was wondering why Goku was shouting his name in a weird way until his eyes went wide like plates as he could feel a power-level that is awfully similar to his, he didn't need to turn around as he could feel the breaths of someone behind his ears followed by someone cracking it's finger which made a awful sound, it reminded him of a certain someone that made his life a living hell in his childhood

" _ **That would be me Kuro-Jaune.."**_ said the voice that sounded similar to Jaune's but deeper and more sinister

" _ **Come on Shiro-Jaune! You don't need to scare him like that, your presence itself already gave him bad memories"**_ responded Goku with a groan as he already dealt with the alternative personality of his student meanwhile the normal Jaune was sleeping and so far he was somewhat weird with his attitude and his finger cracking but very intelligent and brutal

" _ **Oh I'm sorry.. I was merely testing how his sanity is still holding after all that shit he went through in his past"**_ stated Shiro-Jaune as he reappeared next to Goku via speed which now made Jaune look at him full body. He was only wearing a simple black shirt and white shorts which awfully reminded him of those terrible days he went through, his body structure was also similar as his but the only difference was the Saiyan tail which instead of being brown like his it was completely white-snow color along with his shaggy hair and last but not least his blue eye was now the color of red-blood but he still kept the Silver Eye in the same position Jaune has it

" _Who are you..? Why do you look like me but with white hair?"_ asked the Saiyan Arc still in his shock which made the other Jaune laugh somewhat darkly

" ** _Well of course I'm you but I was formed by your darkest memories and feeling thanks to the RC Dust that the Psycho gave you. You can call me Shiro in short and as to why I have white hair then shame on you, you used to have white hair forming as well ten years ago. If you want I can relive that memory for_** ** _you"_** smirked the now named Shiro as he snapped his finger which made Jaune suddenly knee down in pain and grabbing his head tightly as he received the memory where he was developing white hair through intense pain and stress he went through those days

" ** _Was it necessary Shiro? You knew that he still dedicated from that nightmare your presence alone gave him"_** asked the Silver-Haired Saiyan with a frown towards Shiro who just shrugged at Goku's question who just sighed and with a snap of his fingers he stopped Jaune's thoughts and made it disappeared

" _Thank you Goku.."_ said the black-haired Saiyan in a low tone as he stood up and stared to glare at Shiro who wasn't fazed by it " _What the hell was that for you bastard?!"_

 _"_ ** _You said you wanted to know how I have white hair instead of black like yours so I made you relive that memory, thank you very much_** " said sarcastically the white-snow haired Saiyan as he formed a smirk which made Jaune get more irritated, he didn't care that this person was his alternate personality formed by his darkest secrets! He is going to kick his ass. This was noticed by Shiro who's smirk stared to form more sadistically as he could feel his Saiyan blood begging him to fight

Before both of them could duke it out the Saiyan God with a minuscule amount of godly energy he stared to created a pressure around the mind-scape that made both stop their tracks as they could feel a invisible heavy weight pushing them down and making them sweat nervously

" _What the..? What is this_ _foreign energy that Goku is emitting?! It feels so heavy and yet.. Divine"_ said Jaune to himself as he couldn't shake off this feeling that Goku was producing, ever since he stared to sense Ki/Aura he could never feel Goku's energy for some reason but the pressure his energy was emitting was something that always sends shivers down his spine

" _ **So this is the power of a Saiyan with the energy of the Gods...** " _murmured to himself Shiro as he recalled the conversation he had with Goku about his history meanwhile the main host Jaune, was sleeping peacefully. He knew that the Saiyan God wasn't even using a speck of his power to even create this, it made him smirk in how far he can get stronger and prove these fools that he isn't someone to be messed with..

" _ **That will be enough from both of you two.."**_ stated Goku with authority as he decreased his Ki back to human-levels thus making Jaune and Shiro feel relief that they weren't feeling that massive pressure " ** _We have a lot to talk about, from what Ozpin has told us yesterday and your true heritage as a Saiyan, Jaune"_**

" _My true heritage as a Saiyan? What are you talking about Goku?"_ asked the team leader of JSPR with confusion on his tone of voice, he always thought that Saiyans are just another type of monkey Faunus that have the ability to become stronger than any normal human or faunus

" _ **My word your truly are clueless Jaune!"**_ responded Shiro as he was laughing somewhat maniacally from hearing Jaune's thoughts about Saiyans being just mere Faunus with perks of getting stronger faster which is true " ** _Have you even wonder how you, a weakling in the last seventeen years of your life couldn't get as strong as you are at the moment as a Human when with your Saiyan blood you catch up with everyone in mere two months. No mere Human or even Faunus can do that, hell I'm still surprised that you didn't_** ** _catch the clues when Goku told you when he can destroy a world like Remnant with his power or when you healed from your fight against the two S-Class Grimm it gave you a small power boost"_**

Now that his alternative personality was mentioning it, he never has heard of the Saiyans in the books of the Faunus encyclopedia or even in the Great War or the Faunus Revolution where they gather all of the info when it comes to different types of races. He also never took in consideration that he could become stronger than all the first year students in two months when everyone else had to train years to reach Huntsman-in-training levels, hell he could even admit that he got a little bit stronger

" _Just get to the point okay! Don't keep dancing in the subject"_ shouted the Arc boy with frustration towards Shiro who cracked his index finger casually as he gives his 'host' a smirk that sends chills down on his spine

" ** _Don't you notice it, You, me and Goku are considered monsters in the eyes of everyone! Not only that! we are monsters from another world that_** ** _wasn't created in this reality! Don't you think this is amazing? Being unique from everyone else! Just image how powerful we can become! We can be Gods among this miserable world that needs to be re-structure"_**

At hearing this Jaune just stood quietly thinking of what he has just heard, he didn't want to believe that he was now a being that is from the stars, but not even from the stars of his reality! Now that he was looking at the big picture he could see Goku being an alien, his overwhelming power, light-speed types of attacks and even planet-busting capabilities! But he needed to confirm to his master if what Shiro was saying is true

" _Goku... is this true? Of us being monster from another world?"_ asked Jaune towards Goku with a hopeful look on his face but it suddenly turned into a horror face as the Saiyan God just shook his head " _No.. You gotta be joking"_

" ** _It's true Jaune, I don't think we are monsters like how Shiro puts it so don't worry, but I can't say from the Saiyans of the past. You see I'm a full-blooded Saiyan who comes from the destroyed Planet Vegeta in another reality from yours. Us Saiyans are a warrior race, one of the strongest one in the Universe where we seek the battle of thrill to test our power and become stronger each battle. However most of the Saiyans were bloodthirsty and destroyed many civilizations and planets around the Universe thanks to the tyranny of a Galactic Emperor known as Frieza"_** At the moment Goku said this the Arc boy could easily tell that his master voice was leaking out some hatred at the mention of his name, to believe that he now forms part of a warrior race that just love to battle and destroy life around the cosmos, it was totally against all his morals!

" _ **Frieza notice that the Saiyans were becoming much stronger so he decided to destroy the planet with a single Ki attack thus decimating that world with the rest of the Saiyans forever.**_ ** _Fortunately I manage to survive along with other Saiyans who were scattered along the Galaxy, I landed on a world where is similar to Remnant known as Earth where my grandfather found me and raised me as a Martial Artist. At first I was designed to destroyed all the humans but thanks to an accident in the head I became who I am today. Battle after Battle through decades I broke through each limiter, gained transformations and new techniques that I became strong enough to even challenge Gods who can destroy Galaxies and even Universes if they wanted to.."_**

 ** _"The silver hair and eyes that I have at the moment and you and Shiro also posses is known as Ultra Instinct, a very rare and highly advanced mental state. It is notorious among the Gods for being exceptionally difficult to master, even for them. I manage to unlock this state by training with the Angels who are much more powerful that I am and also being pushed to the limits. In this state you can evade any attack coming since the body response on its own instead of its mind which slows us down. Jaune those times when we were training and I pushed you to the limits you manage to get small burst of Ultra Instinct to retaliate against my attacks despite not being a mere percent of my power"_**

The youngest Arc felt that his brain was going overdrive from learning all of this, Saiyans from outer space? Getting more powerful after each battle? Galaxy to Universe-busting capabilities?! The existence of Gods!? Hell he even has one silver eye that lets him obtain a small burst of an mental state that even Divine beings are having difficulties to learn. This sounded like a far-fetched story that he didn't want to believe but from the evidence that Shiro has pointed out and the capabilities that Goku has shown to him it makes more sense.. All of his power comes from his Saiyan blood, he might have accepted to become a Saiyan two months ago but he still was having difficulties that he has the potential to become as powerful as a God

" _Wait hold on!_ _Could Ruby also posses this mental state if she were to awake her own Silver Eyes? or is it just limited to the three of us?"_ asked the Saiyan Arc towards his master who went into a thinking position for a few moments until he spoke up again

" ** _Not really, I'm still not sure if she has also the potential to have Ultra Instinct like me or you_** ** _since my knowledge in this world is limited, besides this is another reality for me so I doubt those abilities transcend beyond my reality"_** responded back Goku towards his student

 _"Speaking of_ _Realities how did you end up in my body after all? You even said yourself that the Saiyan race came from another reality"_ asked Jaune once again still confused of all this 'multiverse' stuff that Goku was explaining to him, he was still having a hard time to understand all of this stuff that pales to what he spoke with Ozpin at his office..

" _ **Well... My Universe was in danger of being erased by the Omni-King who is the**_ ** _maximum authority of my Multiverse and decided to_** ** _hold a Tournament between eight Universes with the lowest rate of mortals"_**

 _"Lowest rate?"_ asked the Arc boy confused in what Goku was talking about

" _ **He means the growth of civilizations around his Universe"**_ added the white haired personality of Jaune who had his arms crossed as he was invested in knowing more of Goku's latest adventure which he recalled was a Tournament to decide the fates of different Universes

" ** _Anyways, I was the one who came up with the idea of the Tournament since there was no opponent to challenge besides the God of Destruction of my Universe so I admit it was somewhat my fault that the Universes were in_** ** _jeopardy because of my lust for battle"_** stated Goku in a low tone as he was still feeling ashamed that his lust for battle led to billions of civilizations to disappeared by the hands of the Omni-King, he didn't realize his mistake until he saw that smile of amusement in the Grand Priest when the Zenos eliminated Universe 9 " _ **As the Tournament progresses I was pushed to the limits multiple times, worked with my friends to overcome greater odds until I found an opponent who's strong enough to challenge me with ease and led me to this world, his name is Jiren"**_

 ** _"Jiren is a mortal from Universe 11 who's power could even surpassed the one of a God of Destruction which are known to destroy Galaxies with a single attack or even the Universe itself if they felt like it. I tried every transformation that my Saiyan Biology provided even my Super Saiyan Blue which is considered a transformation fueled by the energy of the Gods was no match against him"_**

Jaune and even Shiro were stunned at hearing that someone like Goku could be outclassed so easily and he even stated that he posses the energy of the Gods! which further proof their theory in not being able to sense the Saiyan's energy but they could feel the massive pressure. It also made them realize that no one in Remnant or beyond wouldn't be able to challenge Goku thus making them feel like a grain of sand against a moon-sized world

" ** _After being overwhelmed so many times by him I achieved the stated of Ultra Instinct which gave me the edge and dominated him. Since the time of the Tournament was about to end we decided to give our most powerful attacks which resulted a rift in space and time in which I got sucked in. At first I thought that it was over since I couldn't even move until I wished that I could teach someone my knowledge of power and Martial Arts"_** finished explaining the silver-haired Saiyan as he stared to look at the awe faces of both Jaune's who didn't have nothing to say since they were still having a hard time to comprehend until Jaune's eyes went wide as he realize something

" _That's it! Goku! I think I get why Ozpin thinks I'm the Chosen Child that he kept talking about!"_ said the black-haired Saiyan as he stared to recalled the meeting he had with Ozpin in which his view on the Grimm and other legends made him change and realize how far he was from becoming the strongest and the responsibility he holds now

 _ **Flashback Starts**_

 _"_ So Mr. Arc, What's your favorite fairy tale and if you have one then have you heard the Legend of the Chosen Child?" asked the Headmaster of Beacon Academy with a deadly serious tone towards Jaune who's brain was working overdrive at hearing his statement early

" _I knew he was going to find out about me being Human before! But I never thought he would asked me in my second day as a student of Beacon!"_ thought Jaune nervously as he was trying to come up with a somewhat of a excuse as to why he became a 'Faunus', he couldn't reveal that he transformed in one night since Ozpin would find it unbelievable because it's not a everyday thing to have a Soul being merged with you! Then his eyes went wide in realization as he stared to think one way he would get out of this one without looking suspicious with the Headmaster " _I'm gonna regret saying this but it's the only way... I have to relive some old wounds"_

"Mr. Arc?" spoke up Ozpin as he was trying to get Jaune's attention who's gaze was looking down on the floor and not at him "If this topic seems to bother you then we can forget about this meeting if you want"

"No that's ok Headmaster!" responded quickly the Saiyan as he waved his hands denial but quickly stopped as his mood went down "Well as to how I became a Faunus is a delicate topic since it triggers some horrible memories... You see after I left Ansel few months ago I was going to make my way to Shion for a quick stop before making my final destination to Beacon. However, I was a captured by a criminal who wore a hockey mask and crack his fingers all the time.."

 _"Is he talking about the second_ _Lieutenant of the White Fang? Why would he target Jaune and turn him into a Faunus? Why would the White Fang want to turn Humans into Faunus now?"_ thought Ozpin seriously as he knew very well who Jaune was talking about, His allies name 'Jason' an International criminal amongst the likes of Roman Torchwick. He is known as the second Lieutenant of the White Fang along with the first Lieutenant Banesaw. Jason is commonly known as a spy who capture Humans and even Faunus to gain intel on other groups. But what makes him stand out in the higher ups of the White Fang is the pleasure he gets by torturing his victims by leaving them traumatize or killed.. Ozpin decided to think through this later as he took a sip of his coffee and payed attention to the son of Nicholas and Juniper Arc once again

"..The things that monster did to me were inhuman and disgusting. At the moment I arrived to his Dungeon he injected me a rare liquid that left me agonizing for hours until I stopped moving as I noticed that I grew a tail and my hair turned pitch black. Then he proceeded to lock my Aura and torture me to the point my wounds couldn't be healed thanks to the constant torturing, however I notice that I was healing faster than a typical Hunstman-in-training would without hmy Aura, he said that I turned into a perfect warrior specimen, the embodiment of a monster, the evolution between a Human and a Faunus. A Saiyan"

"A Saiyan..?" said the Headmaster as he repeated the words that Jaune just said. The Wizard has never heard the word Saiyan before and he couldn't find any lies in his description of him being torture and being changed into a being that is neither Human or Faunus, not only it is inhumane but it defies the moral codes established in Remnant. If the White Fang along with Jason decide to do the same thing with other people and making them join their side then the situation could become really dire and the balance of power between majors groups will be tilted which could result the downfall of the kingdoms against these new Faunus

He was glad that Jaune Arc didn't joined the terrorist group and instead made his way to Beacon Academy to honed his abilities as a Huntsman and not let his will break down from such horrible fate

Such a admirable individual who could fulfill the legend..

"Yes. I didn't know what it meant at first but as the healed from the pain all the time I noticed that I was getting stronger and my power was increasing exponentially, he didn't knew about this side effect since I hid it so well until I knew I was strong enough to fight him off and escape..." finished Jaune explaining to the Headmaster, He might be lying in the aspect that he became a Saiyan through torture but that event did indeed happened but it wasn't just few months ago, it has been a decade since his encounter with the Lieutenant of the White Fang where he went through the worst hell in his life in mere ten days.. If it wasn't for that raid the Atlesian army did in the White Fang HQ that was establish near Ansel he would have been dead

He was lucky that both of his parents were in a long-term mission in Mistral and most of his sister were either in the Academies or in field-trips with their respective school so he save himself the explanation about his disappearance

" _A body that allows him to become stronger each time he gets hurt without even a Semblance and his Aura locked is something to be amazed off.. If I could get some of Jaune's DNA tested and send it to Doctor Polendina, he could replicate it and applied it to other potential Hunstman and Huntress who want to undergo through a massive change that allows them to become stronger.."_ thought the silver-haired Headmaster in deep thought, as much as he didn't want to put Jaune in a position where he will be tested like a rat lab and share his biology with others, its a gamble he's willing to bear for the sake of this world who doesn't know the dangers that lures in the shadow. With him being the Chosen Child along with the last Silver Eyed Warrior, a group of Huntsman-in-training who could be willing to sacrifice their Human side to become this 'Saiyan' and increase their potential to the limits and transfer the power of the Fall Maiden to a potential Huntress, it gave him a great change to counter attack Salem and finally defeat her for good..

Speaking of Maidens, he still needed to know about Jaune's favorite fairy tale..

"Mr. Arc, I have to say that I'm deeply sorry that you had to go through all the torture and being changed against your will into a Faunus that has never existed in this world, but I have to admit that from all the horrors you went through you manage to get stronger to the point to fight back since Jason is not a pushover, his ability with his weapon makes him a threat comparable to Roman Torchwick or even Banesaw who's the first Lieutenant of the White Fang.. I was right that you were special when you released your Aura once again by Ms. Nikos and I had to admit your Aura levels at the moment are comparable to even mines, something that never has happened in Beacon Academy" stated Ozpin with a small smirk on his face as he could notice Jaune's eyes went slightly wide when he heard that his Aura is at the level of the Headmaster of Beacon who easily has the highest Aura level in the school

"That's okay Headmaster, I couldn't let my dream of becoming a Hero and the strongest Huntsman in the world vanished by torture.. I mean sure it was horrible experience but I manage to escape and continue my dream as a Faunus" finished stating Jaune with a grin that was similar to his master/friend, this action made Ozpin also form his own smile, he was glad that the youngest Arc hadn't lost himself in insanity from the torture he went through.

Before both could continue their conversation they heard a loud 'Ping' as the main doors open to reveal Glynda Goodwitch bringing multiple trays for full-course meals that made Jaune drool instantly as he could feel his stomach rumble, this made Ozpin smile in amusement meanwhile the Headmistress just rolled her eyes in annoyance

"Glynda. Just in time to join us and it seems you brought the food Mr. Arc has been wanting to eat" responded the silver-haired Wizard with his neutral tone as he took another sip of his coffee

"I'm still wondering why would Mr. Arc want so much food? Don't you think this is exaggerating for someone of his size" exclaimed the blonde-haired professor as she put down the multiple trays of food in front of the Saiyan Arc who just couldn't wait to start digging in

"Let's just say I have a gut feeling that Mr. Arc eats this amount" responded Ozpin with a hint of amusement, of course he knew that the son of Nicholas ate this amount of food, early in the morning he checked the cameras at the cafeteria where he saw Jaune grabbing dozens of plate filled with food as he chowed it down like if it was nothing.. Then his eyes went slightly wide comically as he realize something " _Now I definitely need to increase the budget of the cafeteria since if there is people who volunteer to become a Saiyan like Mr. Arc it would become troublesome.."_

"Thanks for the food Professor Goodwitch!" said Jaune with excitement as he stopped wasting time and stared to eat all his food at a fast pace that left Glynda in a state of shock as she never seen someone eat so fast and yet so uncivilized that made her face go slightly green meanwhile Ozpin was just taking another sip of his coffee as he expected the black-haired Saiyan to eat like this

"My goodness.. Has anyone teach you manners Mr. Arc?!" asked the Headmistress of Beacon out-loud to Jaune who stared to talk to her with his mouth full of food which made Glynda get comically irritated as she gained an anime-like tick "Speak after you swallow your food Mr. Arc! Your not a children!"

At this the Saiyan Arc gulped the food down and looked at Glynda with a sheepishly expression "Sorry Professor! I was really hungry since I didn't ate lunch so I couldn't contain myself from all the deliciousness in front of me"

"That can be clearly seen.." responded with a deadpanned expression Glynda as Jaune finished eating his last plate of food and gave a burp loudly enough that could be heard in the entire office "Disgusting.. _How can someone with that type of body can eat so much!?_ "

"Thanks for the food that you brought Professor Goodwitch! I really appreciated" exclaimed Jaune happily as he rubbed his stomach from all the food as he ate

"Now that you finished eating your meals we can proceed with the next question I asked you.. What is your favorite fairy tale? And have you heard of the legend of the Chosen Child?" asked Ozpin as his voice turned once again serious towards Jaune who was also looking at the Headmaster with a serious expression, however Glynda was shocked to hear Ozpin asking that question to a student who might be the Chosen Child but they didn't have any evidence to prove it meaning that they can't be saying top-secret information to a student they just met 24 hours ago!

"Ozpin! You know very well that we still don't have enough evidence that he's the one yet! You can't be telling him ' **THAT** ' so soon!" stated the Headmistress with urgency towards her boss who's gaze was still focused on the Saiyan Arc as he raised his right palm and said

"I'm well aware of the consequences of telling him this early and I still believe he's the one so I'm willing to play this gamble Glynda, besides he already gave me an idea how to change the tides of this battle so I'm merely paying him back with a secret.." responded the Wizard with a serious tone that left the conversation with no argument, everyone stood quiet for a moment until Jaune finally spoke up

"Well.. My mother used to read me the Tales of the Four Maidens almost every-night but sometimes we would switch it up with the man with two souls but I can't say I haven't heard that legend that you mention it Headmaster" responded Jaune with a neutral expression, he was curious as to why the Headmaster of Beacon would be asking him such a question that it even made Glynda sweat from nervousness

"I see it makes the job easier for me to explain.. Would you believe that the legend of the Four Maidens is real and exist upon us?" asked Ozpin once again with his serious expression as Jaune's eyes went slightly wide at hearing this

"You mean to tell me that the Maidens do exist?" asked the Saiyan Arc still somewhat not believing this, of course being merged with Goku sounds more ridiculous but if the Maidens are real, why hiding them from the masses? From what he heard from the story, the Maiden's power could level cities and even countries causally with their god-like powers, it can also change the weather with no Dust at all, he would have notice their presence already if they indeed exist like Ozpin implies

"Indeed.. They exist." said the Headmaster as he stood up from his desk and made his way to the window where it showed a view of the rest of Beacon Academy "As you can see Mr. Arc, there's many things that the masses don't know since it could cause a worldwide panic. First of all the Grimm don't manifest from the hatred of the humans, they are controlled by a single entity known as the Queen. She's controls the monsters that kill every Huntsman and Huntress. Her ultimate goal is to have all the Maidens so she can unlock the Relics, which are the physical manifestation of humanity's gift bestowed by the Deity Brothers to counterattack the Grimm.."

"The Fall Maiden known as Amber was attacked by the Inner Circle of the Queen few months ago. They manage to snatch half of the Maiden's power from her leaving her in a delicate coma-tose state, right now she's barely alive in one of the chambers located underground of this tower, given by the General of Atlas who is also aware of her existence along with other top-class Huntsman around the Four Kingdoms. If she were to died then the rest of the Maidens power will go to the attacker which will give a massive advantage to the Queen in the quest of getting the Relics"

"What is the Queen's final goal...?" asked Jaune with a serious tone, in his mind he was utterly shocked to learn that the Grimm are being commanded and the Maidens are being targeted by this entity to acquire the Relics which he has never heard of before, even in the books he has read there was no mention of the Relics.

"We still don't know her ultimate goal but if she gets the Relics of Knowledge, Destruction, Creation and Choice then the world as we know it will disappear and the Age of the Grimm will overcome us" finished explaining Ozpin as he took a sip of his coffee and sat down in his desk once again, Jaune noted that Glynda was awfully quiet making him think that she knows about this stuff as well.

"I see.. But why telling me all of this important stuff when I'm just a mere first-year student? Why doesn't the world knows about this so they could protect the Maidens and the Relics from the Queen?" questioned Jaune towards the Headmaster who just kept his neutral expression

"I have to agree with Mr. Arc, Ozpin. He's just a first-year student and a child, you can't be putting him all the world problems on his shoulders just because he might be the Chosen Child" added the blond-haired professor with a hint of concern towards her student. As much as she wanted to go against the idea of giving Jaune all this secrets, she knew that Ozpin has thought about this since his eyes laid on the Saiyan Arc.

He would become an important piece of this massive chess game between the Queen and the Wizard

"Why am I telling you all this? Well that's simple Mr. Arc, you have an immense amount of potential to become the strongest in this world. Your techniques showed in the Initiation exam are even above Ms. Nikos who is the Four Times Mistral Champion and your energy levels rivals to mine, added with your ability of getting stronger by just mere biology will push you beyond anything we have seen. We will help you to harness your newfound source of power to become a powerful Huntsman" responded Ozpin with a amused smirk as he saw Jaune's eyes went wide at hearing the last sentence the Headmaster said

"How...? How did you know that I don't posses Aura like the others?" asked the Saiyan Arc still in shock

"I'm not just a mere Headmaster like the title implies Mr. Arc. I notice when your Aura was released it was being fused with another unknown source of energy I never felt in my many years of being alive. Such powerful force that eclipsed what I have known of Aura, it can be comparable to the Maiden's energy"

" _He must be talking about my Ki.."_ thought the black-haired Saiyan quietly as he looked up at Ozpin and asked "So how does my energy relates to the legend of the Chosen Child?"

"The Chosen Child is an entity that comes from another plain of reality and it only appears when the world of Remnant and other realities like Valhalla, Nifheim, Spirit World are in danger of being erased. It said that the power of the Chosen one can go toe-to-toe with the Gods themselves. It is still unclear how the first Chosen Child actually looked like but from the books it's said to have a Monkey Tail like yours Mr. Arc. It is also stated that his source of energy is a mixture of Aura and another source of energy that lets him fight against the Gods... It is also implied that he is the father of all Silver Eyed Warriors who can destroy the Grimm with a stare and other abilities that is yet being discovered" explained Ozpin towards the Saiyan who was in deep thinking from all the information that has been put towards him, It was too much.

" _Mr. Arc seems to be talking this conversation quiet seriously as expected but there's to much he can handle for someone this young..."_ thought Glynda somewhat feeling pity and concern towards the Saiyan, having to bear the mantle of a legend that is as old as the Deity Brothers is something that must be putting stress on his mind..

"I see.." said quietly the Saiyan, to believe that he could be link to this legend that is bigger than anything Ozpin has told him is something that he didn't want to believe at first but what the Headmaster told him it stared to sound awfully similar, his fusion of both Ki and Aura which created a newfound power, his Silver Eye that is covered by his eyepatch, Goku arriving from another place to be fused with his soul and obtaining his Saiyan Biology that allows him to get stronger and the power to fight Gods?! He knew that he was strong but to Ozpin say he has that kind of potential sounded crazy

However Goku also told him he can get that strong in his training trip back in Shion, who would of thought that the youngest and weakest Arc would end up being part of legend that a few people around the world knows

"Mr. Arc" at hearing that Jaune turned his gaze on Ozpin who took another sip of his Coffee "After everything I have unravel towards you I would like to invite you to this Inner Circle that composed of myself, Glynda, the other Headmasters of the Academies around the world and Top-class Huntsman. Like I said before we are not just teachers or generals or headmasters. We're the ones that keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about. With us you can develop your skills to the fullest potential and become the Hero you always want to be by eliminating the Queen and end the Grimm once it for all."

Jaune expected something in returned from the Headmaster and he was right.. The offer sounded tempting in the way he could become stronger and achieve his goal as the strongest Huntsman in the world but now with him being the supposed Chosen Child it came with a bigger responsibility he has never experience before.. Sure he wanted to help in every way but it felt like he was about to sign a contract that could change his views and how the world around him.. Hell he felt like he was about to do things that goes against his morals

And he just wanted to be in Beacon and become a Huntsman like his grandfather, get a girlfriend and enjoy his time with his team!

"Headmaster.. Do you really believe I can live up to the legend of the Chosen Child?" asked Jaune still insecure that he could be one to save the world from the Queen who's planning god knows what " _Could this be my real_ _destiny? To save the world under the shadows?"_

"That remains to be seen Mr. Arc but know this. I have faith that you are the next Chosen Child and will bring the end of the Grimm"

 _ **Flashback Ends...**_

" _ **You might be right, after all I couldn't sense any lies when he was revealing all that information to you"**_ stated Goku truthfully as he was sitting down along with Jaune and Shiro who were sitting across him " _ **What I found really interesting was that the Chosen Child could have been a Saiyan from my world and had the power of the Gods like myself"**_

" _Right! It is strange that the legend correlates with your arrival to this world, the silver eyes, Aura and Ki being fused together as whole and the Saiyan tail.."_ followed up Jaune " _I also wonder where are the other Maidens located to find them, I kinda want to challenge their power despite being a vast difference of power at the moment"_

 _" **What I think is that your a complete moron Jaune"**_ stated hatefully the white-haired personality of Jaune as he cracked his index casually

" ** _Why do you think that Shiro? From what I can tell in Ozpin's conversation is that he wants Jaune to get stronger and fight this Queen person who sounds like a strong person above the Maidens"_** said Goku with curiosity, the Saiyan God wished he could challenge the Queen and also have a go with the other Maidens who sound strong as well with the powers of changing the seasons at will

" ** _That's where the problem lies, Ozpin just wants to used him as paw in this game chess against the Queen. He is well aware that he could be the only one that can end her thanks to his powers as a Saiyan, he doesn't seem to care what your truthful opinion is since it will change thanks to the information he gave us. With that you could of have being on your own and do things as how you want, now you end up being Ozpin's personal champion that will do all the dirty work for the 'sake of saving the world'_** " responded Shiro with a mocking tone towards Jaune who had an annoyed expression at the words his counterpart said..

However he had this feeling that the Headmaster was actually using him as a paw for this War against the Queen, maybe he trusted Ozpin too quickly since he didn't know nothing about the man who runs Beacon Academy..

But he can't go and say 'I don't want to be part of this' he is already deep into this situation and he didn't want to risk Ozpin go looking at his transcripts and kick him out

" _I have my reason to why I want to work with Ozpin in this war.. Besides if he along with Goku believes that I can become powerful to save the world from this entity then I will do what I can"_ exclaimed back the black-haired Saiyan with determination towards his counter-part who just 'tch' back and stated

" _ **You really are naive.. As expected from my counter-part, just don't tell me I didn't remind you about the consequences."**_ replied Shiro as he stood up from his position and walked away from the group of goofballs " _ **I'll be taking a nap so just talk to me when it's my time to go to the Underworld Tournament so I can take command of your body"**_

" _Geez, I didn't think my alternative personality could be so emo and brooding when it comes to this type of stuff"_ exclaimed Jaune with a sigh

" ** _Indeed.. He reminds me of my friend Vegeta back in the day, that guy was a tough cookie to crack in the beginning but at the end of the day he resulted to be a nice guy"_** commented Goku with a smile as he remembered those training days he spent with Vegeta in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, training to master their Super Saiyan Blue form for the tournament between Universe 6 and Universe 7 " ** _Now that we got that out of the way, are you gonna tell your friends about this stuff"_**

" _I can't! Ozpin will shut me down if I leak out information like that to my team, I wasn't planning on telling them_ _anyway because I don't want to involve them in this secret war we are having, I also have to deal with Pyrrha being on my tail about why I could control my energy easily when she unlocked my Aura.."_ responded the black-haired Saiyan with another sigh as he knew that his partner was looking at him suspiciously every time he wasn't looking at her, he couldn't blame her it was his own fault that he can't tell his secrets without being looked like crazy

" _ **Hey don't worry Jaune I'm sure that your team will accept you as how you are! They don't seem the type to judge quickly, well beside that Weiss girl who has the attitude of my buddy Vegeta and my wife who outburst quickly"** _commented Goku with both of his hands behind his neck " ** _If your wondering why I married her is because she's really a strong willed woman who has handle me and my sons for years, besides Saiyans are attracted for women who are strong and don't go down without a fight"_**

" _Huh? that's surprising, no wonder I feel a great attraction towards Snow Angel but at the same time I'm staring to feel that kind of way with Neo, Pyrrha and even Yang.. Maybe because they are strong woman with interesting abilities"_

 _" **I haven't heard of a Saiyan being attracted with multiple woman to be honest.. But oh well what can you do, anyways I think it's time for your training we have been talking for a quiet while"** _responded the Saiyan God as he stood up and stretched every part of his body as he looks at Jaune with a smile " _ **Stay still Jaune I'm about to give you something for your training today"**_

Jaune just nodded at him as he saw Goku releasing a bright light against him that it consumed him for a couple of seconds. As the light stared to died down he notice that his body was now weighting hundreds of pounds more in his limbs that made him struggle to move at first but thanks to his energy he manage to move them "What's up with these wristbands?! Why do they weight so much"

" _ **Well I decided that since you will be in classes most of the time and training will be only early in the morning it would be better to give you weighted wristbands in each limb of your body, right now each wristbands weight 150 Kilograms which will be more than a ton added to your body since you have four wristbands. At the end of the semester I want you to achieve ten tons as a whole and treat them as if they don't exist at all. If you manage to do that without taking them off the entire semester then I will teach you how to Teleport and another technique that can increase your battle power"**_

" _Your so on Goku! I'm getting fired up!"_ stated Jaune with enthusiasm towards the Saiyan God who just smiled at his drive of becoming more powerful than ever, that is the true definition of a Saiyan..

 _ **Scene Change...**_

After training for a couple of hours we could see Jaune coming back to his dorm covered in sweat from the hardcore training he did. He had to admit that training with the weighted wristbands was actually a bit harder than wearing the turtle shield but that didn't matter! He needed to win that bet he got against Goku so he learn that teleportation technique so he wont have to travel in the Bullheads ever again!

As he opened the door he was surprised to see his teammates already dressed up in their school uniforms which they looked good in, it was expected that they would be up at this time since classes were about to start in less than a hour

"Oh hey Jaune! We were wondering why you weren't in your bed when we woke up" commented Ruby with a bright smile towards her leader who just smiled back at her

"Yeah I forgot to tell you guys that I tend to train early in the morning so I don't get out of shape, it's a habit that I picked up in my time at Shion few months ago" responded back the Saiyan as he scratched the back of his head casually, it wasn't a lie after all since he stared to train with Goku he got the habit to start training early in the morning, besides his Saiyan blood was begging him to being in shape all the time

"That's nice to know Jaune, I also trained early in the morning back in Mistral since I had to be in top form for the Tournaments so it would be nice to have a training partner for now" added the red-haired Mistrali with a sweet smile towards her team-mate, if she wanted to get closed with him she needed to follow what he likes and she easily could tell that her leader loves to train to get stronger so why not offer herself to be his training partner

"Yeah sure Pyr! The more the merrier for me hehe" commented Jaune still keeping his grin which made Pyrrha blushed slightly from the nickname she got from the Saiyan

"It indeed sounds nice to have a training routine to be in top-form against the others first-years, however I think you shouldn't go all out in your early morning training Jaune, it can leave you tired for classes thus making it difficult to concentrate and it ends up affecting your grades, also we have Combat Class with Professor Goodwitch so we don't need you to be out of Aura at the moment you go up and spar" stated the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company in a matter-of-fact tone towards Jaune who just stared at her for a couple of seconds until he gave a teasing smile

"So.. does Snow Angel actually cares about me?~" asked the Saiyan as he saw that Weiss face went slightly red in embarrassment as she quickly responded back

"O-Of course I do you dunce! Your my team leader who needs to give it's hundred percent in everything so I want you to do better, I will not tolerate a leader who is dozing in class just because he trained hard early in the morning and don't call me by that name in front of people!" stated the white haired Huntress with annoyance that only made Jaune chuckle in amusement

"I was just kidding Weiss haha.. but I'm still calling you Snow Angel"

"UGH!"

"Jaune, don't you think you should change to your uniform? We have an hour left before classes start and we haven't even unpacked our stuff" said Pyrrha towards her leader as she was trying to diffuse the conversation before Weiss goes to strangle Jaune out of frustration

"Your right, I'll get a shower a get but for now why don't you girls start unpacking and then we can decide how to arrange our beds" responded the Saiyan Arc as he received three nods from the girls and then the Saiyan went to his closet and took out his towel and the Beacon uniform and made his way to the bathroom to take a quick shower

After fifteen minutes of taking a shower and changing, Jaune came out from the bathroom already dressed up in his Beacon uniform but he was struggling to put on his tie since his father never had time to teach him

"Stupid thing why can we just not wear this stuff! I already fell stiff from just being on this uniform.." murmured the Saiyan Arc to himself as he was making no progress on getting this stupid tie on! What he didn't notice was his partner making her way to his direction

"Need help on putting it on?"

"Definitely! I don't get why we have to wear this ties, it so annoying" whined Jaune throwing his hands up in the air in frustration which made Pyrrha chuckle in a melodic way

"Don't worry it's not to hard to learn" responded Pyrrha as she stared to do Jaune's tie with ease as she did some tricks to put the tie nicely tight and made it look formal enough "And it's done!"

"Thanks Pyr I really appreciate the help hehe" said Jaune in appreciation as he made his way towards where Ruby and Weiss were having a discussion once again as how beds can be arranged without noticing the bright blush his partner had from being called that name

" _Come on get it together Pyrrha! Just because he gave you a nickname that sounds really nice doesn't mean you need to be acting like a lovestruck schoolgirl but.."_ before she could finish that thought Jaune spoke up towards everyone

"Alright Team JSPR! For our first assignment we will unpacked all our stuff and organize it, then we will vote for what kind of style of sleeping we want before we leave to classes! If you understood say Banzai!" stated Jaune outlaid as he raised his fist enthusiastically

"Banzai!" yelled both Ruby and Pyrrha with same tone Jaune spoke up meanwhile Weiss just facepalmed at the antics of her leader.. After a couple of minutes of organizing their clothes, posters and other accessories the only thing they needed to do was organizing the beds so they can have more space for other stuff

"Since Ruby came up with the idea of bunker beds why don't we put it up for vote? Just raised your hand if you want bunker beds" stated Jaune as he received multiple nods in agreement, with that Ruby raised her hand enthusiastically followed by Jaune who didn't mind trying bunker bends, however they also saw Pyrrha raising her hand shyly followed by a 'Sorry' that was directed to Weiss who of course didn't raised her hand at all

"Welp! the population voted so let's get these bunker style beds stared" exclaimed the Saiyan Arc as he along with his teams-mates stared to move around the beds to a bunker style, after a couple of minutes of moving the beds around they manage to recreate the style with a lasso that Ruby got for both beds

"It looks awesome! And we still have a lot of space for other stuff we can buy"

"I actually don't mind this style to be honest"

"I agree with Jaune, besides we won't have to be worried about getting overcrowded"

"Am I the only one who thinks this style is totally irresponsible and dangerous, specially with those robes holding the upper beds"

Before anyone could say something Jaune's scroll went off as he took a look at it and saw the time which made his eyes go slightly wide

"Oh crap! Classes start in ten minutes! Come on let's go team JSPR!" exclaimed the Saiyan as he along with his team-mates ran out of their dorm followed by their 'sister' team RYBN who were also running late to classes

 _ **Scene Change...**_

" _This is soooo boring!"_ exclaimed Jaune within himself as he was trying to pay attention to Professor Port's 'stories' that involves him destroying S-Class Grimm with his hand back in the day, but what made him curious was that behind the curtains he could sense a Grimm that could be borderline A-Class which made him wonder why the gray-haired professor brought one to the class

He knew that Professor Port was by no means a bad man in teaching, just that he seemed to ramble or rather retell his stories to the youthful hunters in training to 'impart' his knowledge upon them

"...and although my grandfather smelt of cabbages, the wisdom he had to offer was true! But it was only later that I realized how helpful it can be in the future!" Port said before taking a breath and doing his boisterous laugh making his stomach shake yet again

Jaune's gaze then slightly went on Team RYBN who didn't seem to fair in paying attention, Ren seemed to be almost falling asleep along with Nora who wasn't paying attention the slightest. Yang only was taking notes once every five minutes meanwhile Blake's eyes were only focused on her book. After that he turned to his right to see his partner Pyrrha also trying her best to pay attention, then he turned to his left to see Weiss focused being fully on the lecture but Ruby was just drawing doodles, not paying attention the slightest

The Saiyan could tell that the heiress wasn't pleased with the lack of attention her partner was showing, clenching her jaw in frustration, and her fist likely ready to pound Ruby as she felt asleep for five minutes, he also wished to close his eyes for a moment so he could talk to Goku or even have a light sparing match but he didn't want to anger his Snow Angel anymore

"The moral of the story, a true huntsman must be honourable. A true huntsman must be dependable. A true huntsman must be strategic, well educated, and wise!" Taking a breath he continued. "So! Who among you believes themselves to be an embodiment of these traits?"

"I do!" exclaimed both Jaune and Weiss at the same time, both eager to test their abilities

"Ohoho! It seems that both of you are eager to go but I only can put one person against the beast, Mr. Arc! From what I heard from Professor Ozpin you seem to be well trained in slaying the Grimm so why don't you give us a demonstration" stated Port with his cheerful attitude towards Jaune who smiled happily that he will get to fight a Grimm in class

"Sure Professor!" responded back Jaune as he stood up from his seat and looked at Weiss "Sorry Weiss, maybe next time you can give it a go"

"That's alright Jaune, besides I'm interested to see how you fare against a Grimm by yourself so don't let me regret this" said the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company with a small smile towards the Saiyan

After a couple of minutes Jaune was back to the classroom in his battle attire that he used in Initiation, his weighted wristbands still on but what left everyone curious was the lack of his sword and shield which was notice by Professor Port

"Mr. Arc? May I ask why you are lacking your sword?" asked the gray-haired professor with curiosity

"Well I opted to test my abilities in hand-to-hand combat this time, I hope you don't mind professor!" responded back Jaune

"Of course not my boy! It great to see other people who want to use their hands against the beast, it reminds me back in the day where I slay an S-Class King Taiju" exclaimed Port with his usual boastful attitude that made the Saiyan sweat-drop comically "Let's not waste anymore time my boy!"

"Good luck Loverboy!" exclaimed Yang with a grin

"Fight well!" followed up Blake with a small smile

"Show them what you got fearless one!" shouted Nora with enthusiasm

"You can do it Jaune" said Pyrrha with a assuring smile

"Yahoo! Represent Team JSPR with everything you got Jaune!" exclaimed Ruby with a cute smile as she waved a mini-flag that had the letters of her team

With that the professor opened the curtains to reveal an Boarbatusk which was an high B-Class Grimm. Trotting out of the cage, he watched as the large black furred boar shook itself the matte white bone plates making up it's armor dull like it's fur. The crimson eyes looked forwards in hatred from in between the two white and red tusks coming out of the front of the face. WIth a squeal filled with hatred it charged.

Waiting until the last moment of it's charge, The Saiyan dodge his claws by jumping away with utter ease despite not using his full power and being restrained in speed by the wristbands and gave the Grimm a potent kick that cracked part of his skull. However the Boarbatusk wasn't going to give in easily as he retaliate with another powerful swing that made Jaune block it with both of his hands and pushes him back a couple centimeters

"Come on Jaune! I know your more powerful than this!" shouted Ruby as she was trying to give support to her leader "Go for it's belly!"

"Ruby! Let him concentrate, he knows what he's doing" scolded Weiss annoyingly to her partner "Besides, he's our leader after all so have some faith and pay attention"

Back in the battle we could see Jaune jumping away from the Grimm once again as he stared to form a cocky smirk and concentrated his energy into his right hand which made it light up slightly

"As much as I don't want to finish this I'm getting bored so lets get this done with style" commented Jaune still keeping his predator-like smirk as he cracked his left hand index finger casually which made some of the students cringe that the sound it made. Without wasting anymore time Jaune runs towards the B-Class Grimm at speeds that could rival Ruby's Semblance and with a warrior yell delivered a bone-shattering punch that destroyed the Grimm's skull mask and send it flying away to crash against the cage where it was

"That. Was. AWESOME!" cheered the silver-eyed girl with comical stars in her eyes "Jaune went like 'POW' 'ACHA!' and the Grimm was like "ROAR' but then he gave such powerful punch to defeat him with a warrior roar!"

" _Impressive indeed... Jaune showed such swift movements against the Grimm and he didn't seem to be trying at all, but why did he cracked his finger in such manner?"_ said Ren within his own thoughts, Jaune just kept proving that he could be stronger than any of the first years here including Pyrrha, but he was curious as to why his attitude change for a second when he delivered

"Magnificent! That right there my students is a true Huntsman in the making!" stated Professor Port towards everyone in the classroom which made Jaune blushed in shyness since he's not used be in front of a lot of people, before anyone could say anything the bell went off which meant classes were over "Don't forget write up an two-page essay about the ranks of the Grimm that is due this Wednesday"

"That was amazing Jaune! I never thought you had experience in hand-to-hand!" exclaimed cheerfully the red-haired Mistrali as she made her way towards where Jaune who scratched his head casually as responded back with a grin

"Thanks Pyr! And yeah I practice Martial Arts few months ago so I know some movements whenever I don't have a sword" responded back Jaune as he noticed Team RYBN coming their ways to congratulate him

"That was awesome Lover-boy! You know you already made me pump in having a go against you with our fist" said Yang with a smirk towards the Saiyan who also smirked back in excitement

"I'll be waiting for that challenge to come" stated the black-haired Saiyan as he could feel his Saiyan attitude creeping back to him, before he could say something he notice that Ruby and Weiss were absent "Hey have you guys seen Ruby and Weiss?"

"I saw them walking to the hall, it seemed that Weiss wanted to scold her about her attitude" responded Blake as she was reading her book but was aware of the conversation going on

"I knew this would happen sooner or later..." commented Jaune with a tired sigh as he then looks at Pyrrha "We should get going Pyr, I think it's time to confront our first team problem before it can affect the four of us as a whole..."

* * *

 _ **And cut! Damn this is the longest chapter I had to write for this story which is fine since I expected to be long, at long last I'm done with my fourth semester in college so I have so much more time to write chapter and get them out early.**_

 ** _This chapter was more focused on the world-building of the story, Jaune is now an unofficial member of the Inner Circle which it hasn't been done this early from what I notice. Ozpin seems more desperate in ending the war with Salem that's why he_** ** _recruited Jaune into his ranks to make him more powerful thanks to his Saiyan biology and him being the Chosen Child, he has his reason as to why he did it early and it will be explained in future chapters. Raven is on the move as well in getting Jaune to side with her._**

 ** _Now let's get into some facts_**

 ** _1\. Raven is training Vernal into a powerful Huntress since she's supposed to be the 'Spring Maiden' but in reality is Raven herself who has been planning this for a while_**

 ** _2\. Jaune had a traumatic childhood thanks to the bullying he received in school and the torture he went through with the Lieutenant of the White Fang known as Jason which looks similar to Yamori of Tokyo Ghoul_**

 ** _3\. Shiro who is the alternative personality of Jaune was formed through the manifestation of all the negative feelings Jaune felt through his childhood and were repressed for years_**

 ** _4\. Goku finally explained where the Saiyan are truly from and how he himself got into this world_**

 ** _5\. Jaune gave Ozpin a half-true how he became a Saiyan since if he were to tell the truth he would be looked as crazy so he went in saying that he got torture by the White Fang and they changed his biology to become the 'perfect monster'_**

 ** _6\. Ozpin wants to have an sample of Jaune's DNA and see if he along with other scientist of Atlas could replicate it and add it to other Huntsman-in-training. Of course not everyone will become a pseudo-Saiyan there will be requirement similar to the Quinx project_**

 ** _7\. The Prophecy of the Chosen Child will play an important role in this story along with the Maidens and the Silver Eyed Warriors_**

 ** _8\. Glynda doesn't agree with Ozpin's POV in recruiting Jaune this early in the school year and also she doesn't want Jaune to suffer in this war against the Queen_**

 ** _9\. Shiro straight off the bat could tell that Ozpin is trying to use him as a paw_**

 ** _10\. Some events of Volume 1 will be different than in canon for example instead of Weiss going against the Grimm it was Jaune who went_**

 ** _11\. Just letting you know I will be using characters from other Anime shows like Tokyo Ghoul obviously since theres a lot of reference of it in this chapter, of course all of them will have backgrounds of them living in Remnant. I didn't want to bother in creating OC's haha_**

 ** _Edit: I know some of you guys are not going to agree with the idea of extracting Saiyan DNA and transplant it to there Huntsman since it seems like a 'free power up just because' but worry not, only a few selective people will become somewhat Saiyan but not fully like Jaune, besides this will be important to the plot in the future_**

 ** _And don't worry about other characters from a different franchise being added, I already have a proper plan in how will they be involved on the plot, one is that they will NOT be from their own show, instead they will be born in Remnant like everyone else and have a story in how they are Huntsman, terrorist, councils, serial killers, etc._**

 ** _Well that's about it for this chapter! Leave your reviews in what you think of it, Favorite and follow! And I'll see y'all next time_**

 ** _Ja-ne!_**


	9. The Saiyan and The Golden Dragon

**Yoooooooooo! What's up everyone! Back at it again with another chapter, it feels so great to be in vacation for a couple of months and the best part is that I got accepted to one of the biggest universities in NY so I'm pretty happy!**

 **Well enough about my life and let's cut through the chase, I was shocked with the amount of people that didn't like the last chapter because of some changes I added to the story to make it more interesting, I'm not mad about it since everyone is entitled to have their opinions in the matter as long as it's respectful but I haven't even gotten my chance to excecute my ideas that I have and it's already being called 'lost of appeal' 'ruined the story' etc.**

 **First of all, why did I create the alternative personality of Jaune known as Shiro who is an esque-white haired Kaneki Ken? Well obiviously I took inspiration of TG to create him and also it will represent Jaune's darkest thoughts, primal thoughts in fighting and level headed mind meanwhile the normal Jaune is same old Jaune from canon with Saiyan attitude and more confident thanks to Goku's training. Neo also has an alternative personality in this story like Jaune because she also ate the RC dust so she can infiltrate in different facilities with no problems, her alternative personality looks similar to her disguise in Volume 3 at the Vytal Festival**

 **You might be wondering 'wow Jaune is stupid for eating that dust because he could of have use a disguise' well that would be no fun for the story in my opinion haha. Even if he used a normal disguise he would be exposed much quicker and his wig and all will fall off when he engages in high-speed battles in the Underworld Tournament so that's why I went with the alternative personality, it's more fun to write it than use the old way which a lot of people have done, besides it's going to be important for the plot**

 **Now the idea that got the most controversy is the use of Saiyan DNA on other Huntsman. People have been telling me in the reviews that the story will lose its appeal because it will make Jaune not the only one who wields Saiyan blood in him. Well I'm going to tell why I wanted this idea, this idea it's also inspired from TG:re with the Quinx Squad where they use Ghoul elements and implanted it in Humans with specific type of blood. I wanted to use this idea because I want to display how Ozpin is desperate to end the war with Salem once it for all and seeing that Jaune wields a bloodline that can increase your power by training and getting in near death experiences without a Semblance of Aura is something that you want to experiment and implant it on other Huntsman-in-training to maximize their potential.**

 **Also I was getting bored of seeing the same thing of not taking advantage of something that could benefit them but at the same time affect them in the long run haha.**

 **Desperate times brings desperate measurements to increase the fire power of your forces against an demi-goddess aka Queen of the Grimm. Of course this will bring consequences that will benefit the villains thanks to Ozpin decision. Another reason I went for this idea is because Jaune will need a rival and a enemy that pushes him to the limit for future arcs. I already have a person in mind who will push him to the limits for the first time in the Underworld Tournament.**

 **And lastly I want to state that I will be using characters from other Animes in this story instead of using OC's. Of course those characters won't be coming from their respective world like Goku, they will be born in Remnant and have the background of what academy they went. The only OC's are Jaune's family**

 **If you still don't like the ideas that I'm about to implement in this story then you should stop reading because I will still go on with it since that's what I want to write. All of you are entitled to disagree with me as long as it's not disrespectful so I'm not going to complain but I already decided to go on so if you don't like it then don't read it**

 **Well since that's out of the way lets get this chapter stared!**

 **RWBY Opening 1**

 **Volume 1**

 **Chapter 9: The Saiyan and the Golden Dragon**

* * *

 ** _Unknown Warehouse... Kingdom of Vale.. Planet Remnant.._**

In a unknown location in the shady sides of Vale where the small gangs, mafias and criminal masterminds of the Underworld reunite and do their business, there we could see a lone warehouse where everyone outside of the Underworld would think that it's abandoned but in reality the inside we could see dozens of hundreds of wooden boxes filled with different types of Dust as they were being accommodated by members of the White Fang and security guards from Junior's club

The person giving them order is dressed in a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. His accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band that covered his slick orange hair. His dark green-eyes were glaring at every member of the White Fang moving the boxes carefully but they were taking it's sweet time which made him get slightly irritated as he took a long puff from his Mistrali Cigar

"Come on! Let's go animals we don't have the whole fucking day to accommodate these boxes" said the orange haired man or better known as the criminal mastermind of the Underworld in Vale, Roman Torchwick, as he clapped at them in a commanding manner which made the White Fang members glare at him since they are not used to work with humans at all..

However, they were obligated since their leader of the Vale branch told them to

"I would really like a hand for help Neo" stated Roman with a sigh as he turned his gaze at his companion Neo, who was casually eating her favorite ice cream, Neopolitan as she is sitting down in one of the boxes, when the pink-brown haired assassin heard his words she only pouted at him as she pointed her finger to the ice cream container meaning that she wasn't done "Really? You could keep eating after we get done with this assignment the boss gave us suddenly.."

" _I'm still confused as to why she need to_ _accommodate all these Dust containers so early in this stage? We were supposed to do this in a few months"_ thought the International criminal as he could remember his boss aka the Fire Witch told him that there has been changes of plans that she would explain today, before he could continue to command these animals of the White Fang, the criminal mastermind felt the room temperature increase as he knew who arrived

Damn he wished that he wouldn't be involved in this shit

"I didn't expect you to come this early my dear Cindy" exclaimed Roman sarcastically as he took a drag from his Cigar as he looks up to the second floor to see the individual that just arrived. She has ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes, while her fingernails are painted dark red. Her dress is a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini dress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. There is a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists.

She has been called many names through the Underworld of Vale but her allies knows her as Cinder Fall, owner of the other half of the Fall Maiden that she stole from the original user

"What did you expect Roman, A lady doesn't like to stall important meetings that can change the Kingdoms as a whole" responded cooly the Fire user as she leaped down from the second floor and landed in front of Roman who had sweat trickling down his face thanks to the temperature rise "I didn't take you to be sarcastic at all"

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me woman" responded the orange-haired criminal as he took another drag of his Cigar, he could feel the heated glare of her boss thanks to the tone he answered with. Instead of showing fear he decided to get to the point of this meeting "So, can you enlighten me as to why we are advancing stages months in advance?"

"Of course, there has been.. ' _certain'_ change of events within Beacon Academy that has pushed me to infiltrate to the academy this semester" simply stated Cinder as she recalled when she received an unexpected call from her mistress, the Queen of the Grimm, Salem. She has told her too look for a individual with a unique Aura and make him join their ranks by any means, thanks to the power he posses over and how he could benefit for her end plans, of course her inferior partners didn't need to know that "I'm going to borrow Neo since the Academy requires teams of four meanwhile you will be in charge of gathering the Dust. Your going to be working overtime since we are moving to phase two early and don't worry I already talked to the 'red bull' to aid you man-power for the raids against different Dust shops in the Kingdom"

"Wow you really thought this didn't you Cinder" responded the orange-haired criminal with amusement in his tone of voice

"Of course, I run this show so I have to make sure everything goes smoothly or else there will be consequences and you know well those punishments are not pretty" commented the black-haired Maiden as with a small amount of her new powers she increased the temperature of the warehouse making everyone feel the pressure and the heat she was letting off.

She loved this power and show the superiority to everyone she has acquaintance with, not even the big dogs of the Underworld could hold a candle against her!

"Yeah yeah, copy boss" stated Roman as he wiped out the sweat coming off his face "By the way where are those two brats that follow you everywhere you go like some lost puppy?"

"Emerald and Mercury?" responded back Cinder as she forms a small beautiful smile that send frightening chills down Roman's spine, of course he wouldn't show it in front of his boss "They are training with one of the strongest assassins of the Underworld, they need to be ready for every kind of scenario including assassination if things go south"

"Damn now I feel bad for them, that leopard bastard can really push you to the limits, not even Aura itself can heal you from that hellish training to obtain 'The Six Powers'" said Roman as he took a drag of his Cigar, he still remembered a couple of months ago he went under that same training with the assassin to surpass the limitations of a normal Huntsman. Cinder had pulled some strings for him to train with the Leopard Faunus, and he had to admit that he gotten stronger than ever that he could feel that he could take on the big dogs of the Academies like Glynda Goodwich who is no pushover at all and even Adam Taurus himself who also was a student of 'Him' few years ago

"Indeed.. The Six Powers that don't require the use of a specific Semblance can put someone on a level of a veteran Huntsman like Qrow Branwen, truly having someone like him aiding us with training has give us the edge against Top-Class Huntsman within the Four Kingdoms, it's unfortunate that he doesn't want to join our cause" commented the half-Fall Maiden casually, they didn't need 'him' at all since thanks to the favor they received from the Leopard Faunus, each one of the major players of the 'Operation Fall of Vale' have become powerful enough to challenge the Professors of Beacon and their inner circle..

With the Six Powers under her arsenal of techniques, her unique Semblance to control fire itself, added with the half powers of the Fall Maiden she could take on Ozpin himself with no problem, just imagining having the rest of the Maiden energy that still resides within Amber it would put her at the level of a Demi-Goddess!

Before she could continue her thoughts, her scroll stared to vibrate which caught the attention of Roman and including Neo as well who was just listening the conversation peacefully as she is eating her ice cream. As Cinder takes out her scroll she saw who was calling her which made her form a dark smile

The Headmaster of Haven Academy, Lionheart.

"Well it seems I have other matters to attend to that involves getting into Beacon. Behave well my dear Roman and try not to get into fights with brats like the one you told me about few days ago, I rather have the operation run smoothly" commented the amber-eyed Maiden as she took a big leap to the second floor and walked away to attend her call

"Crazy bitch giving me orders like I'm some paw, If it wasn't for her overpowered techniques I would have been gone already" murmured darkly the international criminal as he took one last drag from his Cigar as he throws it away and looks at Neo "It seems that we gonna be busy these next few months to save our skin Neo, at least we are going to have a day off this end of the week for the Underworld Martial Arts tournament"

The pink-brown haired girl only gave his companion a reassuring smile that everything was going to be alright, but she was more excited for the Underworld Martial Arts Tournament since she would get to see Jaune again but differently since he would have developed an alternative personality to swap with just like her when it comes to infiltrations

" _I can't to see him in his new look... I wonder how he's dealing with being a Team Leader"_

 ** _Scene Change... Beacon Academy_**

 _"First day of classes and I already bumped into a team conflict between Ruby and Weiss"_ thought the leader of Team Jasper with a sigh as he along with his red-haired partner were walking down the halls of Beacon Academy looking for the rest of the team, thanks to his sensing abilities the Saiyan Arc manages to pinpoint them with ease

" ** _You could leave them to handle their own and focus in other stuff like getting stronger for the Tournament you know"_** said his alternative personality, Shiro within his mind in a bored tone as Jaune could literally hear a finger cracking coming from the white haired which made him flinch internally as he also did it unintentionally in the real world which made the other students including Pyrrha look at him with curiosity and concern

" _No I can't do that, what kind of leader would I be if I don't help my team-mates to solve their problems! And also can you stop breaking your finger every time! You make me do it as well thanks to being linked together"_ complained the black-haired Saiyan as he could feel his index finger being healed thanks to his fused energy and hoped this won't occur all the time since people will start saying things, it was already enough to hear racism coming from other students murmuring to themselves for the mere fact that he is a Saiyan, he didn't need another reason to be bullied for

" _ **Sorry old habits tend to not die easily, specially when**_ ** _your torturer also does the same shit every ten minutes to keep you sane_** " responded Shiro nonchalantly " ** _You were lucky that Atlas soldiers helped you to forget that event through therapy but don't worry I'll be here to remind you"_**

" _Goku! Can you convince him to stop by kicking his ass to the kingdom come? I'm kinda busy with my team problems"_ commented Jaune comically angry to his master/friend who just scratched his head with a laugh

" ** _I_** _ **don't think that will solve the problem at all, but I'm all for a spar!"** _stated Goku with a cheerful smile as he then looks at Jaune's alternative personality who had a bored expression " _ **What do you think Shiro? Up for a spar?"**_

" _ **Sure.. At least I'll be stronger than Ozpin's pet champion"**_

" _Why you white haired bast...!"_

"Jaune are you okay?" asked the red-haired Mistrali with concern as it made Jaune stopped his conversation between the two entities within his mind and looked at his partner who has a worried expression that made him feel bad from the swings of attitudes he has been showing since he ate that RC Dust he got from Neo

Damn that sexy psychopath making him do things that can affect him in the long run!

"Sorry Pyr, I was lost in my train of thoughts" responded back Jaune with a weak smile towards the green-eyed spartan who's concern didn't decreased at all

"Jaune if there's something troubling you, you can just ask me, Ruby or even Weiss, we are your team after all" commented Pyrrha as she puts her right hand on the Saiyan's shoulder in effort to calm him down which it did "If you don't mind asking is there a reason why you crack your index and middle finger like your breaking them for no reason, if could affect you really badly in the long run"

"Well you see I tend to crack my finger because it's an habit to calm me down when I'm stressed or nervous, hell even when I'm fighting Grimm I tend to do it" answered the Saiyan Arc half-lying, it was true to a certain point for example the team drama going on in his group and also when he acted really cocky against the Grimm but that was Shiro influencing his attitude!

"Try to not make it a habit, it could greatly affect you when it comes to training with your sword or practicing martial arts" exclaimed the red-haired spartan in a scolding tone to Jaune who just scratched his head similar to the silver-haired Saiyan and gave a weak laugh

"I'll try to not make it a habit Pyr hehe.." " _As long as the bastard of Shiro keeps that at minimal!"_

Before they could turn around to the next hallway they stared to hear shouts and complains coming down that hallway, of course they knew who it was making most of the noise meanwhile the other one was trying to respond back with confidence but failed miserably. Both Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other and nodded as they decided to listen what's the real reason the heiress has beer with little red

"What's wrong with you today Weiss?! Why are you being such a crabby girl when I haven't done nothing wrong!" Ruby started raising her hands in the air before getting cut off by her partner

"What's wrong with me?! I should be asking you that same question! You're supposed to be my partner and a proud member of the strongest team in Beacon but all I can see is you being a nuisance to the rest of the team!" Weiss stated as she pointed her finger on her partner

"What did I do?" Replied her red-black haired partner in disbelief

"Back in the forest when Jaune gave us orders against the Alpha Nevermore you didn't listen and you could of have gotten killed by jumping into the fray like a maniac! Your child-like attitude also brings shame to our team in the eyes of other first year students and finally trying to distract our leader with your obnoxious comments when he was perfectly fine" explained the Ice Queen he reasons as to why she was angry and disappointed at Ruby who had her head down in shame at hearing her

"But I thought you were aboard in working together.." commented the Scythe user in a low tone but was heard by the white haired girl who rolled her eyes in annoyance

"It's seem that I was mistaken... Professor Ozpin made a wrong move by accepting you to this academy, I deserve better" responded the heiress of the Scheene Dust Company with disappointment as she was about to walk away until she along with Ruby heard steps coming down the hallway and saw their leader and his partner who had neutral expression until Jaune spoke up with a grin

"Yo!"

"Jaune?! and Pyrrha? What are you guys doing here? I thought you both would be in the cafeteria" spoke up Weiss first genuinely surprised since she wasn't expecting her leader to find them so easily

"Well, it wouldn't be right if the four of us don't go together as a team, it will make the others speak about us" responded the Saiyan still keeping his grin as his expression turn into a soft concern one "So what seems to be the problem, I heard both of you shouting all the way down the hall so I need to know what's wrong"

"The issue is Ruby is not behaving like a normal partner! I deserve better, we deserve better if we want to be the best team of Beacon" stated the white haired heiress out-loud as she pointed at the silver-eyed girl without realizing the words she said

"That's not true! Jaune! You know I have been trying my best to be a good parter and collaborate for the team!" followed up Ruby as she quickly was next to her leader, the Saiyan literally could see that Ruby was about to cry from all the harsh words she received from her partner which made him somewhat panic since seeing a girl cry in need and not be able to do anything makes his heart crumble

He needed to defuse this situation before it escalates to a more difficult affair

"Both of you are in the wrong in this" commented Jaune with a serious expression as he got the attention of the rest of the team as he looks at Ruby first "Ruby, You don't need to be worried for what Weiss has said about you since you have been her partner for twelve hours! Besides that's not the right way to judge someone just for small mistakes that can be fixable in the coming days. Ozpin didn't made a mistake by having you in the Academy since he saw potential in you like all of us here. Besides don't listen to her and her unrealistic expectations because she's just a bit salty of you being yourself!"

"HEY! I'm not salty!" exclaimed Weiss in indignation as she was glaring at her leader who was unaffected by her glare and continued with his lecture

"It's all written on you Snow Angel. Besides those goals your expecting from her are really unreachable expectations your waiting for Ruby, nobody had a head start like you who I bet you were taught by the best in Atlas before coming here. She's here to learn to become a Huntress like everyone else, hell I'm still trying to learn to be a competent leader for the three of you."

"T-that's… I suppose that's true. Not everyone has advance learning..." Weiss said as she lowered her glare but then looks at Jaune once again "Well then what am I supposed to do?"

"Just give her a chance Weiss. Don't expect too much so that way you can be blown away when she goes above and beyond your expectations. With the proper guidance and training you can aid to her she would become one of the best Huntress of our generation by the time we get out of Beacon, so try to be the best person you can for her" finished Jaune explaining as he form a soft smile on his face that made the three Huntresses-in-training blush as they could how handsome he looks despite the eyepatch he has in one of his eyes

" _Those doubts that I had about him being a Faunus and the leader of this team have completely vanished.. He really is a natural leader and handsome one too.. Wait! where did that thought come from?!"_ panicked the heiress comically within herself as she calm down and showed a truthful smile and a small blush at the thought of the Saiyan diffusing the situation

" _Does he really have that much fate on me? A awkward and socially inept girl?!"_ thought Ruby in shock as the thought of her first friend brought her heart skip a beat faster than usually and felt her face slightly heat up, she didn't know what it was but she liked it, a lot. " _If Jaune puts this much fate on me then I won't disappoint him!"_

" _As expected from my partner/future boyfriend, strong, compassionate, charming and handsome! I just wished he could open up more.."_ thought Pyrrha with a dreamy sigh as she gave a glance at her partner who didn't notice the look she was giving him

"So.. now that we got that out of the way why don't we hit the cafeteria because I'm starving haha" laughed the Saiyan as he could hear rumblings from his stomach which made the rest of his team look at him in shock for a couple of seconds until they stared to laugh along with him

He was glad that everything was going along smoothly so far...

 _ **Scene Change.. Beacon Cafeteria...**_

" _I'm so glad that the Headmaster talked with the cafeteria people to allow me to grab these many plates of food!"_ thought happily Jaune as he was carrying multiple trays of food of which consisted of chicken, meats, salads, hamburgers, pasta and other stuff that looked delicious, thanks to the raw strength he developed in his training with Goku he manages to keep everything in balance. As he got to his table where his team along with team RYBN were sitting down, as he sat down all the plates in order he didn't notice the surprised faces of his friends were giving him until he himself sat down next to Pyrrha and Weiss

"What's wrong? Do I have something on my face?" asked Jaune with genuine curiosity towards his friends

"Jaune? Are you sure you can eat that amount of food? I mean I understand that we didn't ate breakfast and you must be fannish but that's ALOT of food" responded his red-haired companion unsecured that he would be able to eat so much food

"I have to agree with P-Money right here Lover-boy, the amount of food you just grabbed seems impossible to eat" added Yang to the conversation as she along with her team were surprised with the amount of food Jaune was about to eat

" _This is strange.. Nobody who is a Monkey Faunus is able to eat that much food in one sitting? And he doesn't even have a banana or another fruit as a side"_ thought Blake as she recalls her time in the White Fang and her homeland Meganerie where she has seen Monkey Faunus eating normal-sized of plates and a banana as a side. This is the first she sees something like this and she had to admit she is curious to see if her fellow Faunus can eat all that food

"Why are you guys surprised? I eat that amount of food as well but in pancakes! Renny you have to make pancakes tonight!" exclaimed Nora cheerfully towards her leader/partner who just had a stoic expression

"Nora, You ate pancakes this morning before organizing our room" responded back the pink-eyed leader as he took a sip of his tea he got for beverage

"Well I can't let this food get cold so bottoms up!" stated Jaune happily as without wasting anymore time he stared to chow down the food he brought at fast pace that left everyone in the table including the rest who were near the Saiyan in shock

Of course this cause murmurs and conversations around the cafeteria, some were normal but others were borderline racist

"How is he eating at such a rapid rate?! Is he even a normal Faunus?"

"Did you see the amount of plates he brought"

"How can he maintain such a figure?!"

"As expected from a Faunus with no decency and manners, they really are an inferior race"

"That's an animal for ya!"

" _Of course the members of Team CRDL will be saying those moronic words towards Jaune"_ thought the white haired girl with annoyance as she turned her gaze at Jaune who kept eating like a uncivilized buffon who didn't ate for months "Chew with your mouth closed Jaune!"

"Sowwy Swon Awgel, Twe foow iw sow guwd!" exclaimed the Saiyan still speaking with his mouth full, this of course made everyone chuckle except the heiress who gained a comical tick mark in her head as she hits her leader with a Aura-infused slap the back of his head which made him hit his forehead to the table followed by gulping the rest of the food by accident as he stared to rub his forehead comically "Ouch ouch.. What was that for!?"

"And you still have the audacity to ask why I hit you Arc!?" shouted comically the Schnee heiress which made the rest of her friends laugh out-loud, including Ren and Blake who just had smiles in their faces. Of course Weiss wasn't still done scolding him "You were showing no manners in the way you eat! speaking with your mouth full and not even chewing your aliments! This reflects on all of us so be considerate on how you behave in your ways of eating! And please don't call me by that nickname it's embarrassing!.. At least not here in public.."

That last comment she said it softly which nobody heard except of Jaune and Blake thanks to their enhanced hearing, this of course made the Saiyan smirk but he decided to not bother her at the moment or else he would expect an Aura-infused punch to the face by his Snow Angel

" ** _I told you Jaune... She behaves almost like my wife that it's scary with the similarities"_** stated Goku within his mind as he was watching in amusement the events unfolding meanwhile Shiro was just taking a nap after the spar he had with the Saiyan God

"Sorry hehe, it's just that the food here it's actually good and I can't help it to eat a alot" explained the Saiyan Arc as he took a big bite of his steak followed by a gulp of water "Besides my metabolism is too high so I have to eat greats amount of food so my energy don't decreased"

"Wait! So you mean to tell me that if we don't eat our food we start to lose our Aura?" asked the silver-eyed girl with genuine curiosity, in her time in Signal she learned the basic foundations of Aura but she didn't know that by eating Aura recovers faster

"Of course, since food brings different vitamins to our bodies it can increase the pace of fueling our Aura back at 100%" explained Weiss in a matter-of-fact tone towards her partner who was actually listening which made her feel satisfaction since she was taking this more seriously now

"Now that you mentioned it, lover-boy! How high is your Aura? Since you said you need to eat a lot to keep your energies at 100% so that must mean your reserve must be 'huge'!" exclaimed Yang with a teasing smirk towards Jaune who understood that word at the end of her sentence along with the others who just blushed at the thought of him being huge! Hell even the innocent Ruby Rose understood that since she learned the foundations of sex between men and women back at Signal, of course her older sister didn't know this or else she would be going guns-blazing at people who 'impure her innocency'

"As far as I know Ozpin told me that my energy levels at this moment can rival his Aura full reserves and without me holding back it can increase from two to four times bigger than the Headmaster himself..." explained Jaune to his friends, of course he still remembered that his energy levels are comparable to the Headmaster of Beacon in just his normal battle power, he already calculated that at full power he could surpass Ozpin's reserves, and that's without his Semblance which is Aura Amplification which can increased his energy multiple times! too bad that he still hadn't unlocked that special power within him

"Wow... I mean I didn't know you had that much Aura!" said the blonde brawler in surprised at the fact that his Aura reservers are fucking huge

"Indeed, you must be the first student who has a higher Aura level than Professor Ozpin himself" added Ren to the conversation

"As expected from the fearless one! I mean he took down a S-Class Nevermore with his shiny ball of energy he created from his Aura!" exclaimed the orange-haired girl with a grin on her face "And he still had Aura to spare to heal himself after Initiation"

"Come on Nora, I bet there's other people who have bigger reserves than me" responded the Saiyan with a small smile as he know was eating the leg of a chicken

"That still doesn't change the fact that you have the biggest Aura reserves in Beacon so you should be feeling proud of yourself" stated Pyrrha with a charming smile to her partner " _However, I'm still curious as to why he has so much Aura to the point he can light up the entirety of Emerald Forest and control it at ease"_

"Yeah Jaune! I wish I could have bigger Aura reserves so I can use my Semblance for longer times" added Ruby with a happy expression that made her silver-eyes shine

"I supposed that gives you the advantage to be the shield of the team and at the same time last longer in combat.." Weiss said with a smile as well, she couldn't deny that their leader was a strong one to the level of Pyrrha Nikos herself as what he has shown in initiation by taking down the Alpha Nevermore along with a dozen of Beowolves "Speaking of combat, we have class with Professor Goodwich that involves one-on-one matches so we have to be ready to show what are we capable off"

"Oh I can't wait for combat class to start!" exclaimed the Saiyan Arc with enthusiasm as he could feel his Saiyan cells begging for a battle "I heard from Professor Goodwich that this year she will implement the ranking system where we have to battle for the top place" " _Another reason she puts this is because Ozpin asked her to do it so it benefits me by getting stronger and motivates the others to catch up and become stronger as well since he feels the war with the Queen is becoming more difficult to hide so everyone has to be ready"_

"You got me there with the ranking system!" stated the blond haired girl with a grin as she stared to crack her knuckles "Bashing some heads to achieve the top place is something I love"

"Don't get too confident Yang, there's other students who could battle you on equal grounds and there's Jaune and Pyrrha who are no doubt the strongest of the bunch in our year" commented Blake, she knew very well that those two are no doubt one of the strongest duo in the student group of the first year and it would be difficult to overcome them

Before anyone else could comment on the matter at hand the bells went off through Beacon signaling to go for their next class..

Combat Class..

 _ **Scene Change... Beacon's Battleground...**_

"Hello students, welcome to combat class where your abilities will be tested in different types of scenarios. Before we continue you must have heard of the rumors of a ranking system. Well let me inform you that those rumors are indeed truth, this ranking system will be updated every week and it determines your performance through a single week so it can give you a proper rank. This ranking system will make you work harder to obtain the top where there will be perks that you will like" Glynda said in a neutral but powerful tone that boomed in the battleground of Beacon Academy, this of course riled up some discussion between students, this of course got the blonde-haired professor annoyed as she released a small amount of pressure from her Aura which made everyone shut up and feeling somewhat nervous of Glynda's power

" _So this is the power of a Top-class Huntress... I have to admit she might not have the amount of energy as I do but I'm sure as hell she can defeat me with no problems"_ thought the Arc boy as a smirk stared to form in his face at seeing how a single glared with Aura infused could shut down an entire room of Huntsman-in-training, a feat that he's planning to surpass as he gets stronger

"As I was saying, today will be one-on-one combats. One hunter-in-training versus another normally gives everyone a fairly good chance at testing themselves against someone without preparation." exclaimed the Headmistress of Beacon as she adjusted her glasses "Our first match today, and of the year, will be Yang Xiao Long and Jaune Arc.. You have five minutes to get your weapons and get ready for combat"

" _Alright it's time to shine! and I finally get to have a match with Yang!"_ thought with excitement the youngest Arc as he was about to descend to go to his locker room and get Crocea Mors until she was stopped by Yang who had a grin on her face

"Hey lover-boy! Just because I like you a lot doesn't mean I will be holding back against you so you better use that power that you did against the Nevermore!" Exclaimed the blonde brawler as she formed a fist with her right hand and using her left hand she pointed her thump at herself "And if you don't then Ember Celia will have a lot of fun with you.."

"That's good! I except you to come to me with everything you got!" responded back the Saiyan Arc with the same enthusiasm towards the blonde brawler who's grin became bigger and gave a playful punch to Jaune and walked away to the locker room to get her weapon

"Hey Jaune" Pyrrha said as she got the attention of her secret crush and puts her hand on his shoulder "Good luck, I can tell Yang is not a easy opponent but I know you can win this if you give everything you got"

"Yeah! She might be my sister and I'll supporting her but that doesn't mean I won't be supporting you as well leader! so good luck both of you!" Ruby stated with a bright smile at her leader who smiled back at her as he then turns his gaze at his Snow Angel who kept a serious face and spoke up

"You know what to do Arc, you better not lose this match or else I'll be doing what I did to you at the cafeteria but ten times worst so don't disappoint me" said the white haired heiress with a small smile, at hearing this Jaune just nodded at her and stared to descend the stairs and made his way to the locker room

After a couple of minutes of waiting we can see both contestants in their respective wardrobes and weapons. Both of them staring at each other with a serious expression since they knew that this will be a hard fought battle

" _With the promise I made to Goku by not taking off these weighted wrist bands this will be a hard battle... Not only strength will be cut down but also my speed and movements are restrained so I have to put more effort in every attack meaning that I have to use more of my newfound energy.."_ Jaune said to himself as he got into his turtle hermit stance which surprised some of the students including his friends since they never seen him in that kind of fighting stance and also because he never took out his sword Crocea Mors from his waist

"So you kept your promise in keeping this hand-to-hand" commented Yang as she also got into her fighting stance which is a boxer style "Or you think your so good that you think I'm not worth to fight against your sword because if it's the second option then I'm going to pound you so badly that you won't be able to walk for days"

"...Uh. That sounded so wrong but I know you said this on purpose" responded the youngest Arc with a blush on his face that made Yang form a border-line predatory grin as she wanted to tease him before the battle, most of the students groaned at her joke since it wasn't funny, however others mostly the girl members of team JSPR felt a tiny feeling that they didn't when Yang made that innuendo to their leader

"Ms. Xiao Long, I would recommend to leave your 'jokes' outside of the battlefield" stated Glynda as she gave a glare at the blond brawler who stopped grinning and puts on a determine face "Mr. Arc are you ready as well?"

"Yes Professor!"

"Now let the first battle of the semester begin!" said the blonde headmistress as she move out of the way, at the moment Glynda said those words both Martial Artist and Boxer were running towards each other and at the next second they collided both of their fist with such force that it created a small wind gust in the battlefield which surprised some of the students of the amount of force both of them put in that attack

Without wasting time the blonde brawler stared to deliver multiple combo punches at Jaune's body and occasionally to his face, however with his reflexes he developed with Goku, he manages to block them with some difficulty thanks to the wristbands he was wearing. Seeing this wasn't going anywhere Yang jumped away from her opponent and with Ember Celia she stared to shoot off rounds of dust bullets at Jaune who saw this coming and with his increased-sized shield he stared to block them as he move forwards to Yang

Seeing that normal dust bullets weren't doing anything Yang launches two fire dust missiles that she usually uses against the Grimm, when the missiles collided with Jaune's shield it created an explosion that knocked over his shield to the side of the battlefield thus leaving him with only his sword still strapped on his side

"Oh no, without his shield he can't protect himself from Yang's long-ranged attacks!" said the silver-eyed girl as her gaze was fully focused on the battle and so far she had to admit that both of them are really good despite her leader not retaliating

"As expected, Xiao-Long knew that Jaune is more of a close combat person than long-ranged since he doesn't posses a weapon that shoots dust bullets so she exploited his weakness by knocking his shield away with those missiles" analyzed Weiss as her attention is in the battle

" _Come on Jaune what are you waiting for? I know you can turn the battle to your_ _favor"_ exclaimed the red-haired to herself, she notice that Jaune had a neutral expression the whole time like he's not even panicking at all until she saw a small smirk forming on his face

"Why is he smirking..? The fearless one knows that Yang has him with long-ranged attacks" asked Nora as she was confused as to why the Saiyan was not even panicking

"Don't jump into conclusions Nora, Jaune might have the disadvantage when it comes to long distance but I bet he has another methods cover that up" responded her leader Ren, he knew very well that this was far from over and that Jaune still had some ace up his sleeve

"Jaune! You said you weren't going to hold back against me and all I see is you on the defensive! Take me serious dammit or I'm gonna wipe out that smirk of yours!" exclaimed Yang out-loud with some frustration on her tone of voice, however before she could say something else the blonde brawler saw his opponent cracking his index finger once again like he did against the Grimm back in Professor's Port class

"I'm sorry I just have the tendency to hold back.. I hope you can keep up against me" responded Jaune still smirking as he increased his energy level to beyond Yang's Aura reserves all the sudden that it made Glynda eyes go slightly wide since it was such a quick increase, without wasting anymore time the Saiyan took one step that created cracks below him and ran towards Yang at almost blinding speeds that her eyes including everyone else go wide in shock!

" _He's fast!"_ yelled Yang within herself as she was about to block the attack but she was too late as she received a powerful punch in the stomach that it almost broke through her Aura and it made her spit saliva as she looks at Jaune who gave her a smug smirk which made Yang's eyes go red in annoyance

As she was about to give him a right hook to the face he dodges the attack at the last moment and retaliates with a shattering kick to the jaw that sends her flying up, but Jaune wasn't done there as he took a big leap to the air as he grabs the blonde brawler legs and starts to spin her around at rapid speed and launches her back to the battleground thus created a medium-sized crater and lifting up smoke that covered the battle that the shocked students were witnessing

"Incredible.. By increasing his Aura level Jaune manages to overwhelm Yang by pure speed and efficient punches.. Could it be his Semblance.?" stated Blake in surprised that someone like her partner was overwhelmed with such ease it made her slightly feel afraid of what her fellow Faunus can actually do

"Don't you think that was a little overboard by Jaune? he decreased her Aura level down to 60%! Other punches like that and she will lose for sure" commented Pyrrha as she was shocked and proud to see such feat from her partner and the feral retaliation against Yang who was no match by his speed, even herself would have difficulties to block

"Yang is still not down for the count... Her attitude and Semblance won't allow her to go down yet, if Jaune knows how to play his cards right he will win but if it gives powerful attack at Yang he will soon be overwhelm" Ruby said with a serious expression which surprised both Weiss and Pyrrha who had never seen such expression from the happy innocent team member, they stared at her for a couple of seconds until their gazes went back to the battle

" _Damn it! If I didn't have those weighted wristbands I could of have preformed this feat without even using a 20% percent of my power, now with these on I had to use almost 50% to overwhelm her.."_ thought the Saiyan with some frustration as he was using more than the usual, he could feel his limbs burning more thanks to the weight on it but if this was going to make him stronger and become the strongest huntsman in history then so be it! " _Hmmm.. Yang's Aura level has decreased but.. I can feel heat coming off from her, what gives?"_

 _"_ I had to give it to you Lover-boy.." stated Yang as she stared to stand up slowly and wiped the blood away from her mouth, her hair stared to stand up slowly and she opened her eyes to reveal a red-blooded color and with a small yell she releases a pressure of heat that made Jaune somewhat sweat but still kept composed "I haven't had this type of battle since the old man gave me a beating and I'm not planning to step down!"

Without wasting anytime Yang propels herself with Ember Celia towards Jaune who also ran at her direction with the same speed he used a while ago, but to his surprised she manages to block his attack with her own fist which created another shockwaves through the battleground

" _Despite her energy decreasing she's matching my speed all of the sudden! Is this her Semblance?"_ thought the Saiyan Arc in surprised as responded with a kick to her stomach that send her away from him a couple of centimeters but quickly replies with a left hook to his face but it doesn't move him away from her. At this both of them engage in fast-pace hand-to-hand combat where they were receiving punches in their bodies but never gave up

"ORAORAORAORAORAORA!"

"ATATATATATATATATATATATA!"

"Wow I haven't seen a hand-to-hand battle in a while but to see one this fast paced is getting my blood pumped!" commented the orange-haired hammer wielder with a grin on her face, just seeing the fearless one and her team member duking it out with such ferocity made her feel excited to join the fray and beat them down with Maghild

" _These two are really in a different level of hand-to-hand combat... Even I would have difficulties to battle them"_ admitted the quiet leader of Team RYBN, he has learned different types of martial arts in his travels with Nora but the level Jaune and Yang were showing was almost comparable to a second year or third year student battling, If he wanted to keep up he needed to bump up his training, besides he was a leader now despite being such a drag

"How come Xiao-Long is able to compete with Jaune when he was overwhelming her few moments ago..!?" exclaimed the Schnee heiress in surprised at the fact that the blonde brawler could catch up so quickly to her leader

"It's because of Yang's Semblance" commented Ruby as she got the attention of her team and even members of team RYBN "Every time she get knocked over or hit she will become stronger and unleashes all that force into her fist"

"I see so that's why she wanted Jaune to get close in combat so she can benefit from his attacks and get stronger to overwhelm him" said the red-haired spartan in conclusion as she then looks at the health bar both Jaune and Yang have " _Although despite getting stronger her Aura levels are decreasing rapidly, that could be a major issue for her if she gets cocky"_

"ORA!" "ATA!" shouted both Saiyan and brawler as both of them collided their fist with each other faces at the same time, after a few seconds of having each other punches to the face they jumped away from each other and they stared to have a stare down as they were taking a breather with tiredness

"I'll admit it Jaune, I have never being pushed this much in my life... You made me discover that there will be people who will stronger than me so I have to surpass my limits to battle them in equal grounds!" stated Yang with determination, she was really tired body-wise thanks to the amount of Aura she lost from Jaune's attack but her will to continue kept burning like a wild fire " _Damn.. I only have 35% left, if I reach 20% I will lose! I can't allow that!"_

"I'm glad Yang.. It makes things more exciting! However.." commented Jaune as he stared to unleashed his sword Crocea Mors which surprised everyone since they thought the Saiyan was a brawler like Yang, without wasting time he stared to channel energy to Crocea which made the legendary blade get brighter with a white-like energy color "It's time to end this.. _**Hiraishingiri!**_ "

At this Jaune disappeared like a blur which shocked the students except of Glynda, Team JSPR and Team RYBN who saw this attack at initiation but it still surprised them at the speed he travels. In a millisecond, Yang with wide eyes barely dodges the Saiyan's special attack by ducking down, before she could retaliate Jaune reappeared back to his original spot in the next second

However some people including Yang notice that some golden hair was cut off from her which made Ruby have a mortified face and Yang a neutral face but having multiple feelings of rage building inside her!

"Incredible you manage to dodge my attack! Only my master have manage to do that, although I wasn't putting my 100% since I don't want to cut you by accident" commented Jaune causally as he got into his sword stance he learned in his grandfather's book, The Arts of Crocea Mors. However his comment flew by as he saw Yang kneeing down on the floor with a neutral expression that shadowed her eyes "Um Yang.. Are you okay?"

"You... You... YOU MONSTER!" shouted Yang enraged as she unleashes a great amount of heat thanks to her Semblance absorbing all of Jaune's attacks, without wasting time she shoot off from where she was standing thus leaving a small crater below her. In the next second she was already in front of her opponent who's eyes went wide in surprised but at the last moment he did a back flipped to move away from her

" _Where is she getting this much power?! And why did she called me a monster?"_ thought the Saiyan internally as he saw Yang running towards him with her eyes filled with rage as she stared to give a barrage of quick jabs and punches in which Jaune manage to block but since her opponent was powered up by her Semblance it was making him use an unnecessary amount of energy that is decreasing his resources " _Despite being stronger, her attacks are getting sloppy, her body is begging to stop from all the heat she's producing by her Semblance and she's running low on Aura, I can knock her out with one attack and I know what it can be"_

However his train of thoughts stopped as he felt Yang yanking him by the wrist as she was about to deliver a finishing punch to knock him out from cutting her precious hair. Jaune knew that he wouldn't be able to stop this easily as he stared to look within himself and he stared to feel his Silver eye that was covered by his eyepatch acting up and allows him to dodge Yang's attack gracefully which made everyone including Glynda shocked since he dodge it when her first was mere millimeters away from him

But the blonde brawler was the most surprised since that reaction speed she has seen it in her dad Taiyang Xiao Long who is a Top-class Huntsmen with abilities that can destroy S-Class Grimm with a single punch, however her train of thoughts stopped as she felt Jaune's hand on a tight grip to her right wrist and with his left arm he created a similar energy ball that he slammed against the Alpha Nevermore thus one-shotting it

" _Is he planning to pull such a powerful attack against a student who's Aura is at 30%?!"_ thought Glynda with a frown expression as she grabbed her wand in case anything goes south

"Does he know what he's doing?! An attack like that can break her Aura definitely" said Ren with shock and somewhat angry at the thought of Jaune using such a dangerous attack that he stood up ready to jump down if anything happens

" _Jaune... What are you planning to do?"_ thought Ruby as she wanted to cover her eyes from what Jaune was about to pull, she hated it that he had rely to an attack that damages him and his opponent even more, yeah sure her sister is powerful with her Semblance activated added to the fact that she is enraged aka 'Yangry' by what happened to her hair, but an attack like Jaune was about to do would sure leave a mark on her body

But what everyone got caught off guard was that the Saiyan Arc instead of colliding his energy ball to her stomach he crushed it and absorbed the attack which coated his left arm and forms a fist!

"Forgive me Yang but this is to stop your rampage!" murmured the black haired Saiyan as he collided his enhanced-left fist to her stomach which made her eyes go smaller, followed by spitting saliva with some blood in it and what surprised Jaune was that yellow Aura cracks surrounded her body for a second until being launched off to the nearest wall of the battlefield which created a crater and lefts her unconscious... " _Oh no I think I overdid it! I literally broke her Aura which can be dangerous!"_

Nobody made a sound or a move as Jaune runs to where the unconscious body of Yang lays at, then he sets her down to the floor and puts both of his hands together and starts to channel his energy to her, usually it looks like a bright light of energy covering a part of a certain body but instead he saw white cracks covering her entire body which surprised everyone including the Saiyan since this never has happened

" _What's going on? This has never happened before but I can definitely sense her healing abilities being amplify several times! Could this be my Semblance?"_ thought the eyepatch Saiyan as he concentrate to give Yang a boost in her healing capabilities

" _Incredible..! He inherited Gabriel Arc's Semblance, Aura Amplification.. With that kind of Semblance under his belt he could be the strongest Beacon has ever produce if he keeps training.."_ said to herself the Headmistress of Beacon as she could also sense Yang's Aura healing her faster and the proof was on the screen as well as they could see her Aura percentage increasing

"Alright that should be enough for her to wake up..." commented the Arc boy to himself as he stopped amplifying her Aura and saw that she stared to slowly opened her eyes, the color coming back to the original ones

"Lover-boy... What happened?" asked the blonde brawler tiredly as she slowly stood up but with Jaune's help she manages to stand up as she grabs him by his shoulder

"I defeated you... Definitely you are a tough cookie to crack hahaha, you almost had me there with your enraged mode! Why were you so angry about" responded back Jaune with casualty to Yang who felt her right eye twitch in annoyance as she remembers some of her hair being cut off by Jaune's sword

"Don't even remind me or I'm going to kick you in the family jewels" commented Yang with a dangerous smirk which made the Arc boy felt a shiver down the spine

"Copy that!"

"Congratulations Mr. Arc for winning your first combat against a formidable opponent like Ms. Xiao Long" exclaimed Glynda with her neutral expression as she was touching her scroll to check the percentages their Aura were at. Thanks to Jaune's amplification, Yang's Aura was at 45% meanwhile Jaune was sitting at a surprising 70% which proved even more that he is a tank when it come to Aura "I would like explained out how these matches go, these are mostly tournament style like the Vytal Festival that will be held in Vale by the end of the second semester, if the Aura levels fall under 20% then you will be disqualified. Mr. Arc I would recommend for you to be more serious on your match, I could tell that your performance in the beginning was poorer than the one at Initiation, there is a difference between being confident and cocky. Do you understand?"

"Yes Professor Goodwich" responded Jaune as he bow down respectfully to his professor

"Ms. Xiao Long, Your Semblance could of have give you the edge if it was more controlled and if you had more resistance to last against Mr Arc's attacks, also feeling enraged by getting a few strings of hair cut will lead to your downfall and can greatly affect your team. I hope you fix that attitude for the next matches"

"Yeah Professor" answered Yang with some annoyance leaking down her tone of voice which was shut down by Glynda's glare

"Alright, now for out second match..." stated the Headmistress as she stared to pick up random matches within other first years thus leaving both Saiyan and Brawler by themselves as they walked toward to their group

"Hey Jaune... I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that I acted angry towards you, I know that you never knew that my hair is one of my precious treasures behind my family" commented Yang in a low tone as her gaze was looking down to the floor embarrassed of what had happened

"That's alright Yang.. That actually made things more interesting, hell you made me use almost all my power in that last attack, and I'm sorry that I wasn't aware that your Aura levels were low that I literally broke your Aura..." responded Jaune with a weak smile to Yang who slightly chuckle

"That's okay lover-boy, both of us weren't really paying attention since our battle was so badass so I forgive you, but that doesn't mean I won't lose again! You made me realize I still have room to become stronger so that what I will do from now on so I can defeat you and be the dominant one!" said the blonde brawler with determination shining through her eyes which made Jaune smiled at her motivation

"I'll be definitely waiting for the rematch.."

Before both of them could say anything the reached to their respective tables as they were both bombarded by questions and praised from their respective teams, however only one member of Team RYBN was focusing on Jaune

" _You never cease to amaze me Jaune. At one moment I thought you were going to hurt Yang with that energy ball and at the other you are healing her with your Semblance which I'm grateful for, I will repay your debt"_ thought Ren deeply as he formed a small smile on his face " _And also I can't wait to test my abilities against you.."_

 _ **Scene Change... Friday Night... Beacon Academy**_

It has been few days since his battle with the Blonde Brawler and he had to admit everything was going great! Ruby forgave him from breaking her sister's Aura since he healed her with his Semblance he has been practicing in the morning training, at night he created a group study sessions thanks to Weiss who came up with the idea and next week they would start with group meeting to create coordinated attacks.

His partner Pyrrha has been joining him to his morning training where they would spar in their swords-style. Since he was still a novice when it comes to Crocea Mors he stared to combine Pyrrha's Mistrali Swordsmanship and his Art of Crocea Mors. Luckily she hasn't found out about his extreme training to improve his Saiyan body since she wakes up an hour later than he does, besides it would cause unnecessary concern from his partner since the Turtle Hermit training wouldn't be considered human at all if they see him train like that

With Ruby who is her first friend in Beacon he stared to read magazines of weapons with her where she would recommend him to update his sword Crocea Mors with Dust rounds so he could also have long-ranged attacks, He kinda agree with her decision which resulted of her jumping at him with a bear hug and offered herself to be the one to forge his weapon. What he notice as well is that she was becoming more clingy towards him when he treated her like a normal girl and team member unlike her partner, Pyrrha or even Yang who still somewhat baby her because she's 'innocent'. It left him confused as to why she is doing that and why would Pyrrha and Weiss be glaring at silver-eyed girl with such heat..

Oh women.. Sometimes he never understood not even his dad knew why would mom have swing modes every once in a while and that made her scary added to the fact that she's a Top-Class Huntsman

Then finally with Weiss aka his Snow Angel, he opted to ask her about the different types of dust he can use for combat and absorbed it. Luckily she gladly accepted him to be his tutor and stared to drill his head with all that information, he also had private sessions with her recommended by the heiress herself when it comes to Doctor Oobleck's homework which is a lot of work and it doesn't help that the man talks at blurry speeds so he was glad to have her tutoring him. Jaune also was tempted to ask her to spar with her in swordsmanship, he has seen how gracious and elegant her fights were won that it left him in awe and he stared to admired her even more of how self-driven, passionate and hardworking she is, study-wise and training-wise

His relationship with Team RYBN was getting better as well, Yang was still flirting and teasing him despite defeating her and cutting some strands of her precious hair, she 'asked' him aka threat him to go to Junior's on this Saturday night so both of them have drunk adventures like last time and also to recompense from what he did to her hair. Both him and Blake were book partners at the moment Blake introduce him with other novels including Ninjas of Love. At first Blake was in denial in giving him the book to try to read it but at the end after trying to convince her she gave in. He was still confused why Blake overreacted at the content of that book because so far it was typical romance novel, maybe it gets more intense later

With Nora he stared to have pancake competition every once in a while to see who wins the most and with Ren both of them would have alone team leader sessions to give tips to each other in how to become better leader in their perspective and also to drink tea and play some chess to improve their tactician minds

So everything was going smoothly for the first week of Beacon, training, class, friends and improving more

However today he has other matters to attend for example the Underworld Tournament late tonight as he was in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror as he was dressed in some kind of fancy clothes with a tie on that could be used at a formal party but surprisingly they were for combat

(A/N: Similar to what White Haired Kaneki wears in the second half of the manga of TG when he's relaxing with his group)

" _Ugh I don't get it, why would he want me to wear this in combat? Not only it is uncomfortable but as well not suited"_ thought Jaune within his mind as he adjusted his tie that he finally stared to learn thanks to her partner, he still remembered when his alternative personality gave him a lecture on how fancy dressing in battle leaves a marking, besides it would make a great entrance on the Underworld

He also slick down his hair to the back as he left his forehead exposed which will make easier to put on the mask Neo gave him. He gave himself one last glance at the mirror with his half-mask now exposing his Silver eye instead of his original blue as he gave a tired sigh and spoke up internally

" _Hey white haired bastard! Time for you to shine in the_ _Underworld"_ thought the Saiyan as he could feel his control slowly fading away as he saw his hair staring to transform from black to white snow along with his tail, with that out of the way his body and conscious was not Jaune Arc anymore..

It was now Shiro in control.. The alternative version of Jaune Arc who was repressed by its original owner who didn't want to accept himself as to who he is and how the world needs a radical change for the better

"Perfect..." murmured Shiro as he checked his surroundings, body and clothes he was wearing on. His answer came in quickly as he formed a dark smirk under his mask "Time to show the Underworld what true power is..!"

* * *

 _ **And cut! Uff! I'm**_ ** _sorry that I have took a while to upload here but I have been too lazy to write in this vacation so far haha but oh well what can you do? At first I was expecting this chapter to be 8000 words but it seems it went over the 10K mark again. Next chapter will be the beginning of the Underworld Tournament, more training/slice of life before going to Jaunedice that will be much different than the Canon one_**

 ** _I know Goku and Shiro didn't talk a lot but I promise next chapter they will have a bigger role_**

 ** _Now that's out of the way let's get some facts straight of this chapter_**

 ** _1\. Cinder, Roman, Emerald and Mercury have learned how to used the Six Powers aka Rokushiki so they can be able to battle Top-Class Hunstman in equal grounds and no Mercury and Emerald still haven't got there yet since they only have learned the basics_**

 ** _2\. I made them stronger because it will actually pose a threat to the protagonist and allies because in Canon, Roman could have been really dangerous if they used the title of International criminal right so he won't be defeated by Huntsman-in-training level opponents_**

 ** _3\. The Six Powers aka Rokushiki from One Piece is added to this story because the technique is badass and not used a lot in fanfics, of course I made some tweaks so it adapts to the laws in the world of Remnant and only couple of people will used it specially villains_**

 ** _4\. The Leopard Faunus is one of the leaders of the CP9 from One Piece so you should know who it is by now_**

 ** _5\. In this story Weiss and Ruby's conflict is solved easier since she's not a leader and Weiss in this fanfic is more tolerant to her teammates and also because she's delight to have Pyrrha on her team_**

 ** _6\. Jaune was nerfed in his battle with Yang thanks to his weighted wrist-bands that restricts his movements so he had to use more of his power_**

 ** _7\. Jaune unlock his Semblance or his Aura Amplification when he enhanced all that power through his fist to deliver the final blow at Yang, besides the training with Goku manage to reach him to Huntsmen-in-training level that it would be right to unlock it_**

 ** _8\. The three girls from his team and slightly staring to develop feelings for him specially Pyrrha who is a love-in-first sight followed by Ruby who is admiring her leader more and at last Weiss who is still in denial but she could tell she was staring to like her nickname as long as it's private, with Yang and Blake its staring to improve mostly on the blonde brawler but the Cat Faunus still considers him a friend since she takes her time to build trust_**

 ** _Edit 1: Alright I just woke up so I got down to edit some part that were missing in the ending scene and make more sense as to what has happened in the last few days so now I'm going to focus on Golden Fairy that has been sitting at 6000 words for a while haha_**

 ** _Alright I'll add more facts of this chapter later since I'm finishing this at 3:30 Am hahaha I'll edit some things as well so expect on update in this chapter! Leave a comment on the Reviews about your opinions in this chapter! Favorite or Follow! Have a good night everyone_**

 ** _Ja-ne!_**


	10. Underworld

**Hey everyone! I hope you guys have been having a good day so far because I know I'm having a fun time since I'm writing a new chapter of my favorite story. So far I received multiple reviews of people dropping the story thanks to the ideas I want to do which is a shame since they didn't give me a chance to implement it but oh well not everyone likes these types of stories**

 **But I'm still satisfied that there's still people who like the idea so far which is very nice to see so it gives me more motivation to write this chapter haha!**

 **This chapter is mostly is gonna be filled with action and also the introductions of new characters that play a role in the Underworld of Vale**

 **So without wasting anymore time let's get this chapter stared!**

 **RWBY Opening 1**

 **Volume 1**

 **Chapter 10: Underworld**

* * *

 _ **Beacon Academy... Kingdom of Vale.. Planet Remnant..**_

We could see Blake Belladonna walking down the empty hallways of the dormitory in Beacon Academy with her book known as Ninjas of Love in her face, despite not looking to her surroundings she still could tell where she was going thanks to her being a Cat Faunus which enhanced her five sense to almost super-human levels

However nobody in her team knew that..

It is a shame for her since she wants to express her hidden heritage but given the circumstances of being an ex-White Fang member, not only one of her major secrets would be exposed, also the Underworld criminals who had beef with her would find her and kill her off..

You see, in her time as a White Fang member she would infiltrate to gather intel and do scores without making a fuss for the public thus gaining the nickname of 'Silent Shadow', then that name spread like wild fire through the Underworld of Vale and her homeland, Menagerie. Of course that has to do that she was the right hand of the leader of the Vale branch of the White Fang, Adam Taurus

Just by thinking about her old lifestyle made her felt a chill down the spine, she was safe here in Beacon Academy, away from the White Fang and Adam. Along with her team and her other 'friends' she would proof that Humans and Faunus can live together in harmony without requiring violence that the Faunus organization is imposing to society itself

Speaking of her team and friends, she was glad that she could somewhat relied on someone for stuff. Her team known as Team RYBN were a bunch of odd ones but with good hearts. Her partner Yang is always carefree with her puns and nicknames but cares about her friends, Nora is bumble of joy that lifted the enthusiasm of the team itself with her antics that makes her unique and of course she couldn't forget her silent leader, Ren. Despite being quiet and always sleeping in classes like Port's he would always be pushing himself to become a better leader to help his teammates, hell he was undefeated so far in Glynda's class

When it came to Team JSPR that's where she had some mixed opinions, when it came to the Schnee heiress she thought at first that she would become an entitled brat trying to snatch the leader role which is owned by a Faunus, she have expected her to treat Jaune harshly by just that fact that he's not human like her but fortunately and for her surprised she wasn't bothered by him being the leader, instead the Schnee was very supportive to her Faunus leader

The Four Times Champion of Mistral aka Pyrrha Nikos, despite being famous around the masses, she is a humble down-to-earth girl who just want to have normal friends who don't just look at her like a celebrity, always looking out for her teams like a worried mother specially her partner

Ruby Rose who is the youngest student in Beacon was somewhat like Nora mixed with a little of bit of her older sister, she's always trying to come up with ideas for future team attacks and always had a bright smile on her face. However she seems to be a bit attached to her leader like a puppy being madly in love of his/her owner

Now when it comes to the leader of team Jasper, Jaune Arc. She had many opinions and questions about who he truly is. In the past few days she has been here in Beacon she learned that the Monkey Faunus is in love with fighting and specially holding back against his opponent, after his fight with Yang in which motivated her partner to train harder he has being pushing his opponent to the fullest of their potential so it can give him a good fight. He has been doing exceptionally good in combat, even better than the Mistrali champion herself who isn't a push over as well

He's also a really, REALLY, hungry person who eats big amounts of food that could feed a family for days, but despite eating all of that he was still fit and keeping all those muscles in shape, never in her life she has met a Faunus that could posses such an appetite.. He is also his 'buddy reading partner' as how he calls it, both of them when classes ended they would usually read together in the library, he would share how he's reading his grandfather's diary which contained all the techniques he has been learning and she would sometimes give tips in how to advance it more. Jaune had also been curious on her novel which is NOT a smut book called Ninjas of Love, at first she didn't wanted to share the content of this book but Jaune convinced her somehow that he will not reveal her dirty secret..

Just remembering that day made her chuckle dryly, she might regret this decision in the future

But there was one thing that made him stand out than the rest of her fellow Faunus was his sheer-will and freedom he expresses. From the day she met the black haired Arc she was slightly taken aback at the fact that he doesn't care the slightest about opinions of his heritage and he's not afraid to show it like the others who feel scared to express themselves thanks to the bad light that the Faunus are being put in. Not only that but he's also well invert in the history of the Faunus and expresses his opinion about it, specially in Doctor Oobleck's class.

Jaune Arc is basically what she always wanted to be if it wasn't for her being in the White Fang. Treat everyone as equal and received that treatment back, embracing the heritage you were born with and be accepted just the way you are

With a long sigh Blake closed up the book she was reading as she notice that her dorm room is now closer, as she made a right turn down the hall the Cat Faunus felt a sudden shiver down the spine as her instincts were telling her that someone dangerous was near her location

Unfortunately her animalistic instincts were correct

Down the hall there was an unknown individual staring at her opposite direction meaning that this person wasn't aware of her presence, the individual is wearing a black hooded cloak that covered the entirety of his body. Blake stood there frozen on the spot since she would never expect someone infiltrate to Beacon Academy this easily, and to make things worst she didn't have her weapons to retain this unknown individual..

However her thoughts were interrupted as the individual slightly turned it's head to her direction which made her tensed up as she got into a a battle position, Blake caught a small glimpsed of his face which was covered in a dark mask that has an odd appearance, never in her time in the White Fang she has seen such a unique mask that only covered half of someone's face

But what stand out the most of it was that single Silver Eye that looks similar to Ruby's but it shined a bit more than the Red hooded one's.. And now it was staring directly at her which made her instincts go on high alert telling her to flee or get help but she couldn't move at all...

"Who are..!?" before she could even finish that sentence the individual disappeared in front of her in a blur that left golden trails of Aura, however in the next second Blake could feel someone was behind her and unfortunately for her she heard a 'crack' like someone breaking a finger which made her flinch

The individual was behind her... Someone who she prides herself in being good in stealth and this person made it look like nothing just to get behind her

Before she could turn around the individual gave her a light chop in her neck which made her fall unconscious to the floor, without wasting time the individual picked her up in bridal style and lays her down in a sitting position next to her dorm room

" ** _Was it really necessary to knock her out Shiro? You could of have run away with no problems but noooo you had to stay there and give a typical mysterious introduction to Blake!"_** complained his other half who is none other than Jaune Arc within his mind as he let his alternative personality to take control over his body since the Underworld Martial Arts tournament was today and also to not call unwanted attention but it seems that his white haired 'acquaintance' didn't followed that rule at all

" _It was necessary, If I had escaped she would of have followed me and alerted the others, besides if she had done that then your team will find out that your missing"_ responded back calmly the white haired to Jaune who wanted to respond against him but couldn't find any words since he was right about it

" _ **He's right Jaune.."**_ added the Silver-haired Saiyan from Universe 7 as he had his arms crossed with a neutral expression " ** _Blake seems to be that kind of person that will chase someone down if they looked suspicious, I could tell in the way she was already staring at Shiro despite being frozen in shock"_**

 _" **I just wished you could of have done something else that doesn't involve to hurt my friends** "_ said the black-haired Saiyan with a tired sigh which made Shiro 'tch' under his mask

"Sometimes you're too forgiving that makes me sick..." exclaimed the white haired Saiyan under his mask as his entire body stared to being covered in golden energy cracks as he murmured in his breath " _ **Aura Amplification!**_ "

With that he dashes off at blurry speeds through the halls of Beacon that surpasses Ruby's Semblance when she fought against the Alpha Nevermore or even some of her matches in Goodwitch's class, of course he could go at this speed at his full power without the weighted wristbands. However his annoying counterpart promised to Goku that he would not take off the wristbands until he's finished with the semester which they barely finished the first week

And a Arc never goes back on his word

" _ **You know I'm still surprised that you manage to awake your Semblance, Jaune. From what your friends have been saying it takes years to awake one after Aura being unlocked on someone's body"** _commented Goku as he tries to make a conversation to his student who was sitting next to him in the mindscape

 **" _Come on Goku don't give me all the credit"_** stated Jaune with a embarrassed blush on his face ** _"it was your training that put me to this level after all, if it wasn't for you merging with my body I would still be the same weakling human I was.. Imagine I would of have made a fool of my self in front of the others thinking I would win if I had fake confidence"_**

 **" _That could be true but remember it was your will and eagerness that made you to where you are despite having bad memories that could of affect someone sane to unprecedented levels"_** responded the Silver-haired Saiyan with a neutral expression **_"Speaking of bad memories, for the first time that Shiro uses your physical body he knows what he's doing specially with that Aura Amplification"_**

 _" **Do we really have to call it Aura Amplification? We don't posses Aura anymore since its merge with our Ki... Hey! we should call this new energy Mana! it's a cool name after all and it rolls of the tongue pretty well** " _exclaimed the black-haired Arc to his master who just agree to his decision of putting a new name to his energy _" **And about Shiro... As much as I hate to admit it he knows how to control Aura Amplification thanks to his long spars with you and his personal training to become the strongest. I only have a limited time to try my Semblance and so far I can only use it for healing someone and increasing my defense meanwhile that bastard can use it for speed, attacks, power and even increasing the Aura levels on someone else! That's just insanely overpowered!"**_

 _" **You will get there soon Jaune.. Besides you have the advantage on adapting in those weighted wristbands since you are in possession of your body most of the time so you don't need to waste unnecessary amount of Mana in activating your Semblance all the time to achieved Ruby's speed or beyond** " _said the Saiyan God with a grin on his face to his student who was slightly surprised by the confidence that Goku has on him..

"I heard that you bastards.. Don't worry I'll be adapting in this body soon enough and proof that I'm the superior personality that should be in charge" added in Shiro as he reached the entrance of Beacon Academy in record time and went straight to the forest that kept the academy and the city separated

" ** _Like I would let that happen you White haired bastard! I will be the dominant one!"_** Shouted the Arc Saiyan but instead of being angry at him he just had a smirk on his face, he won't let his alternative personality take control of his body when he has been the one in charge all his life, he was just the manifestation of all the shit he went through as a child

"We will see about that.." responded back the white haired Saiyan with also a cocky smirk forming under his mask as he kept traveling a blurry speeds through the forest that lead into the Vale city

 _ **Scene Change... Downtown Vale...**_

"Neo, where is your 'Champion' pet that you signed in to this tournament? It's about to start in less than 30 minutes!" exclaimed Roman Torchwick as he took a drag from his cigar in a typical manner he usually does. Both of them were standing at the top roof of Junior's since that's one of the many places that leads to the Underworld of Vale, specially the Dungeon where it would take place

Despite Neo looking like she didn't care about his question as she was eating her ice cream. She was wondering where Jaune was, the brown-pink haired girl send the coordinates of where they would be to his scroll hours ago. Besides knowing the black-haired Arc he wouldn't miss this tournament at all, she could tell from the text messages they have been exchanging since the last meeting

Before both of them could say anything else, they suddenly felt a presence coming near them thanks to their ability to sense Aura which was common between professional Huntsman and Assassins of the Underworld. Then a individual landed gracefully in front of both most wanted people in Vale as he took off his hoodie which revealed his half-mask that looks creepy but badass at the same time, his snowy white hair being slicked down so it doesn't bother the mask and his single Silver eye that brightly shines in the darkness

"Who are you?" simply asked the international criminal as he was ready to take out his weapon to kick this guys ass since he could tell he is no mere person, however he stopped his movement as he saw Neo literally jumping on the back of the individual as his silver-eye stared to twitch in annoyance which made Roman smirk "So you are the guy that attracted little Neo here? I have to admit you have some style for a mask"

"That was Neo's idea of buying me one.." responded the half-mask individual with annoyance in his tone of voice as he removed Neo from his back which made the girl pout cutely but it didn't affect him the slightest since he wasn't Jaune "It's surprising to see one of the most wanted criminals within the Four Kingdoms working together with someone like Neo"

"You be surprised, I met this bundle of 'joy' few years ago and I took her as my apprentice so you could say we have been partners in crime for a while" commented the orange haired criminal casually as he took another drag of his cigar "So, who do I have the pleasure to talk to, you already know my identity so I might as well know who is the newcomer"

"Eyepatch. I rather not reveal my true identity" responded Shiro not giving any room to argue, of course this made the International criminal give a grin as he pat him on the shoulder

"Well would you look at that! It seems someone knows how the Underworld works for the newbies" said Roman still keeping his uplifting tone as he stared to take out from his suit a mask that covered both of his eyes and nose but still revealed his face (A/N: Similar to Tsukiyama's mask in TG part 1) followed by Neo who also put her own mask that looks like a black bunny (A/N: Ayato's mask) "Rule number one kiddo, never reveal your true identity in the Underworld unless your a international criminal like myself or your asking for a dead wish"

"Then why wearing a mask if you are already known through the Kingdoms" asked Eyepatch with curiosity

"It prevents lowly fools trying to assassinate me, wearing this mask makes everything more smoothly specially in the Underworld!" responded Roman with glee as he pointed his weapon casually at Neo who was still holding at Eyepatch's hand "Neo! Time to show our new champion where he would be fighting"

Neo nodded in response as she took out a remote from her pocket and pressed a button, in a few seconds a hidden elevator stared to emerge from the roof floor which took the white haired Saiyan by surprised but he hid it well. As the elevator open its doors both Roman and Neo went in without saying anything followed by Shiro who didn't complain at all as he went inside

The ride down in the elevator was uneventful per say but it slightly surprised Shiro that it was taking minutes to get down. After few minutes the elevator stopped moving and open its door. What he saw next was going to stay in his mind forever..

"Welcome to the Underworld of Vale! Where every thief, assassin, rogue Hunter can be found here" exclaimed Roman as he pointed at the different individuals wearing their respective masks walking around the halls of the Underworld like if it was the city of Vale! Shiro could see multiple shops where people were selling illegal stuff or even legal but at a cheaper price

(A/N: The Underworld looks similar to the Black Market showed in Black Clover)

"How can this place exist...?" murmured to himself the Saiyan in awe, this of course was heard by the international criminal who smirked at his wide eye

"Glad you ask! You may be wondering if us criminals of the Underworld created this place? Well we didn't, these are channels of huge tunnels that connects to an underground coliseum, created by the Valean Monarchy of that time to protect the nobles, politicians and the King himself with his family from the Great War that was going in Remnant. One of the first Kingpins of the Underworld found these abandoned channels twenty years ago and decided to create a type of Black Market for us thieves and others who want to find cheap stuff" explained Roman to the young white haired who was somewhat still in awe at seeing such place exist, no wonder people criminals get away with things easily

Even Jaune and Goku were quiet in his thoughts from the shattering view!

"Does the VPLD know about these tunnels?" asked Eyepatch without looking at Roman who took another drag of his Cigar

"Of course they know, they just turn a blind eye on it because some of the shitty politicians of the Council do their shady business in this place. However if the public finds out about this place it will be raided by the VPLD along with the Huntsman thus destroying the stability of the corrupt politicians, assassins and thieves like us so you better keep your mouth shut kiddo" responded the orange haired criminal with a casual tone as he look at his watch and groaned "Oum fucking damn it, I'm already late to meet the other sponsors, Neo! Go take him to the boot to register, I'll meet you on the stance. _**Soru!**_ "

At this the International criminal disappeared from his spot at high speeds that not even Shiro could keep up even if he had Aura Amplification on his side

" _So fast... I couldn't even track his speed at all! Not even with Aura Amplification at 10% of it's full capacity could match that insane speed! If the big shots of the Underworld wield these types of techniques like Roman then I have to get stronger so I don't get overwhelmed... I can't allow a mere Human or Faunus to surpass me! I'm a Saiyan!"_ thought the Eyepatch as he clenched his fist in frustration as he notice the first wide gap between him and a powerful criminal, he can expect the professors of Beacon or the Top-Class Huntsman around the world to posses such speed with no problems

However his Saiyan pride wouldn't allow this! He will be the strongest in this planet if its the last thing he will do!

Suddenly his train of thoughts disappeared when he turned his head to see the masked Neo tugging his coat with her right arm as she was writing a message with her left with utter ease

[- _Soooo.. Are you still the real Jaune Arc?_ -]

"Do I even act like that idiot to be still considered Jaune Arc?" asked dryly the white haired warrior as he cracked his middle finger casually "I'm the manifestation of his darker thoughts and personality he always repressed in his childhood, you can call me Eyepatch or Shiro I don't really care.."

[- _Interesting. Too bad you don't get embarrassed when someone is touching you, on the bright side you can finally forward with me!-_ ] at this message the pink-brown haired pressed her body specially her chest area at Eyepatch's right arm which made him rolled his Silver eye in annoyance

"Hmph.. Right now is not the time for fucking Neo, we can deal with it later but I need you to take me to where Roman told me to go" commented the Saiyan as he removed his arm from Neo who just pouted in slightly frustration as she typed once again

[- _Your no fun Eyepatch! But you better hold up with that promise or else I'm going to look for you at Beacon and destroy that pelvis of yours! And you know I always get what I want!-_ ] typed out Neo grinning like a sadistic under her mask, before the Saiyan could say something else the pink-brown haired assassin started to type once again [- _So? What was that technique that you used to get to Junior's roof? I could sense that your Aura levels spiked up-_ ]

"Perspective huh... This is Arc's Semblance, a pretty useful one for combat if you ask me. I could show it to you if we stop wasting time here"

[- _Meanie! Jaune is more fun than you_ -]

"I didn't come for this tournament for chit-chat, I came to surpass my own limits so let's go, NOW"

With a silent sigh under her mask, Neo activated her Semblance as he grabbed Shiro and teleported to the Dungeon located in the center of the Underworld thus both shattering like glass..

 _ **Scene Change... Beacon Academy..**_

"Hey Blakey wake up!" said someone to Blake who was staring to gain consciousness, when she slowly opened her eyes the amber-eyed beauty saw her view being overtaken by a certain orange-haired who smiled brightly at her "Oh thank Oum! You finally woke up sleepyhead, we were worried!"

"Nora...?" responded softly the Faunus as she notice that she was back in her dorm, her gaze went to her side and notice Yang and her team leader Ren who both of them were relief in seeing their team-mate/partner okay "What happened?"

"We should be asking you that question!" exclaimed the blonde brawler as she got close to her partner "We saw you laying down unconscious next to our dorm door!"

"Indeed, it was shocking to see you laying down in front of our dorm" added Ren to the conversation as he kept his eyes close "Do you know what happened to you Blake?"

"Yes.. I kind of remember how it went" commented softly the black-haired beauty as she stared to remember how she landed into this situation "I was coming back from the library until I saw a black cloaked person wearing a half mask, I only manage to see his a glimpse of his eyes.. They were Silver.."

"Silver eyes? Similar to Ruby's?" asked Yang as she was really curious since nobody she knows has silver eyes like her little sister and to find out an unknown individual has the same traits as Ruby, fortunately her answer was confirmed by her partner who nodded in confirmation

"So.. An unknown individual who was able to knock out Blake with ease and it's roaming among Beacon with unknown goals, this could turn out dangerous for the others if we don't let them know" added the pink-eyed leader of Team RYBN with a serious tone of voice

"Should we contact the fearless one and his team?" said Nora to her childhood friend who turned his gaze at her "He's one of the strongest one in our year and along with Pyrrha we could defeat that individual with no problems"

"True... As much as I don't want to involve our sister team in this mess, Jaune and the others could make things easier for us" commented calmly Ren with his arms crossed as he looked at everyone in his team and forms a amused smirk "And knowing him he would be disappointed that we fought someone strong and we didn't let him know"

"That's lover-boy for you, he's the most excited one when it comes to Goodwitch class" added Yang to the conversation with her typical grin as she recalls the first day in combat class, she might have gotten her ass kicked by Jaune but he pushed her to the limits she usually isn't aware off thus driving her to become a stronger huntress and defeat him

"I know right! today he even made the leader of Team RLOA give up by just increasing his Aura levels through his Semblance!" exclaimed the orange-haired Mistrali with excitement as she recalled the amount of Aura the fearless one was releasing, it even make her sweat from where she was sitting with her team

" _I still stand that he's a strange one.. But in a nice way_ " thought Blake as a smile adorned her beautiful face as she thought of her fellow Faunus, before she could continue her train of thoughts someone was knocking on their door somewhat loudly which made Ren and the others curious as to who it was

To his surprised when he opened the door he saw the girls from Team JSPR dressed up in their combat outfits and with their weapons but what was strange was their worried expressions and the lack of their leader, Jaune Arc.

"Ruby?!" asked the blonde brawler to her younger sister in surprised "What's with the long face and where's lover-boy?"

"He's missing!" responded quickly and somewhat loudly the silver-eyed girl "Jaune is missing! He's not here!"

"WHAT?!" shouted everyone from Team RYBN in shocked at learning that the monkey Faunus was missing, specially Blake since this almost matches with the time of that unknown individual with silver eye appearing

"But how?! How is he missing?!" asked incredulously Yang towards the girls of Team JSPR who just shook their head in sadness, each one of them showing it in different ways

"I woke up to get some water at the kitchen and when I turned on the lights on the room Jaune was missing entirely, however I found out that his scroll was still in his bedroom so we have no way to contact him" explained Weiss as she shown Jaune's scroll with a neutral expression, but the rest could tell that the heiress was panicking in the inside that her leader was missing

Of course she is to prideful to admit her concerns towards him

"But where he would have gone too? There's not many places in Beacon open right now" exclaimed Nora to the group who looked down for a moment until the amber-eyed Faunus spoke up

"I think I know what happened" said Blake with a serious tone as she looked at everyone, specially the girls from Team JSPR who's gaze were now focused on her, the most concerned being Pyrrha

"Please... Any information that could be valuable to find him can be helpful" responded the red-haired Spartan with a pleading expression as she got closer to Blake who was slightly uncomfortable at the closeness they were at but shrugged it off for now

"I'm still not 100% sure if this correlates to what happen to Jaune but I encountered a unknown individual who was fast enough to knock me out, his face was covered the most with a weird mask but it left his lone silver-eye on view" explained the cat Faunus with a shiver down her spine as she could still remember the cold look she received

"Silver eyes? Like mines?" asked Ruby with genuine curiousity towards Blake who just nodded at her in confirmation

"Right?! I said the same thing! It's weird to find people with same color as yours Rubes!" added Yang to the conversation which made the Schnee heiress groan in annoyance since they were wasting time

"Who cares about the color of his eyes! We are missing the point here" exclaimed Weiss in a cold tone towards her partner and the blonde brawler who quickly shut their mouth, the white haired girl then looks at Blake with a serious expression "Belladonna, what makes you sure that this 'unknown individual' is the one behind Jaune's disappearance, for all I know you could be lying to us and wasting time when my team can be looking for our leader"

"I don't have anything to lie to you, Schnee." responded Blake with the same cold tone the white haired girl was using towards her, it didn't help that she still held some resentment against the SDC thanks to the treatment the Faunus received "If you don't believe me then it's your fault that something happens to Jaune or worst"

"How dare you Belladonna!" exclaimed Weiss as she made her way towards Blake with a angry face, of course the blonde girl from Team RYBN knew this could escalate quickly so she intervene

"Weiss-cream! Blakey! Chill out!" exclaimed Yang as she stands in between both girls as she tries to calm them down "If we keep wasting more time on fighting within each other then Jaune could be in more trouble than we thought"

At this comment both ex-White Fang member and heiress calmed down but they refuse to look at each other which made the others just sigh tiredly

"Blake..." said Ruby as she broke the silence off "If this individual was here in Beacon and is behind of Jaune's kidnapping like you said then why you didn't stopped it or called us? We could of have defeat it together"

"He didn't let me" simply said the amber-eyed Faunus as she looks at Ruby with a serious expression "He knocked me out by just using his own speed and chopped one of my pressure points in my neck which is enough to incapacitate me.."

This surprised everyone in the room, they knew that Blake battle-reflexes are one of the best in the first year of students just behind Jaune and Pyrrha. To hear that she was bested with such ease it was a scary thought and it only proves more that this individual was behind Jaune's disappearance

"So now we have a stranger roaming in Beacon who is capable to knock out Blakey and the fearless one with no problems! I mean we don't even know what he wants with Jaune!" exclaimed Nora out-loud to everyone who just agree at her statement

"But what could he want from him? I mean he's strong and has Aura reserves comparable to Professor's Ozpin.. There has to be a reason as to why he needs him..." said Yang as she got into a thinking position as she stared to brainstorm for ideas

"Oh! Could it be that they took Jauney because he's an alien from a old prophecy to save the world?!"

"Nora, I don't think Jaune is an alien nor is from a old prophecy to save Remnant" responded Ren quickly as he shut down his childhood friend's crazy idea

"But even if they capture Jaune for some unknown reason we still don't know where that individual went, he could be around Beacon Academy hiding, hell! He could already gone to Vale and do something terrible to him!" exclaimed the Four Times Mistral Champion with concerns in her tone of voice, she is supposed to be his partner for Oum sake! And all she did was let him get capture by someone with unknown reasons

It made her feel weak and useless..

"I might be able to track him down.." stated the leader of Team RYBN which gathered the attention of everyone in the room "Besides Jaune who has mastered it, I'm able to sense Aura from different people and the trails they leave when a battle occurs, however I can't tell the specific Aura he leaves behind so we could be going to a dead-end"

"It's better than nothing! We might have a chance to find him" exclaimed Ruby to the pink-eyed huntsman as she tries to keep positive vibes, however her partner had different thoughts

"You dunce! Didn't you heard what Ren said? It's not 100% accurate that we find Jaune with his sensing abilities.. We could end up going to the wrong place from all we know"

"Then we will take that risk" stated Pyrrha with a determine expression as everyone was looking at her "Yes we might have little to no leads to find Jaune but if Ren gives us a chance to find that individual who has my partner then I'll take it"

"Pyrrha?!" said the heiress in surprise at the answer that the Mistrali champion just gave

"I'm with Pyrrha! We have to take the risk to find our leader! Besides we are Huntsman, we have to take tough decisions to save someone and I'll take this risk to save my first friend in Beacon!" added the red-black haired with determination in finding her leader and maybe secret crush

Of course nobody needs to know that she has been developing some feelings towards the monkey Faunus, Oum! If her sister finds out she would get a barrage of teases and awful puns!

"You should concede Ice Queen, when my lil sis is determine to do something she won't stop until she achieves it" commented Yang with a grin on her face "Besides I'm joining as well to kick that individual's ass for hurting my partner and kidnapping lover-boy"

"Yeah! Same here!" exclaimed Nora with a cheerful tone "I'm going to break his legs with Maghild for taking the fearless one and hurting Blakey"

"I'm joining as well. Who knows what his goals could be towards Jaune or even Beacon itself..." said Blake with a neutral expression but in her mind she was feeling slightly nervous " _He could be in cahoots with the White Fang from all I know, but what could they want from Jaune of all people?"_

"So, you coming with us?" asked Ren towards the white haired heiress who just sighed tiredly knowing that everyone was on board with this

"What choice do I have?" responded Weiss with a tired tone as she then looks at her team "Since we already have our weapons and Team RYBN still have to get theirs then I recommend to all meet at the Beacon airfield, from there we could start our hunt to find Jaune"

"Alright! Team JSPR and Team RYBN first unofficial joint mission! To retrieve our leader Jaune Arc and defeat the mysterious individual begins now!" stated Ruby with a cheerful tone that made almost everyone in the room say 'Aye!' specially the orange-haired Mistrali who was just as excited as her. As their teams went separate ways to meet at the airfield later, all the girls in Team JSPR couldn't help to feel worried that something bad could happen to their leader if they don't hurry " _Don't worry Jaune! Ruby Rose will save you from the evil hands of that individual! And then your going to admire me like I do towards you.."_

" _I swear that dolt of a leader is always finding himself in trouble! I'm going to scold him so hard when we find him for making me worried... Just please be okay"_

" _I know you must be scared and confused as to why you got capture Jaune.. But I promise as your partner to save you and be by your side like we meant always"_

 ** _Scene Change... Underworld.._**

" _ **Wait so you didn't know what marrying was until you fought your wife at the Martial Arts Tournament?!**_ " asked Jaune in a surprised tone towards Goku who just nodded at him as he scratched his head casually, the both of them were sitting down facing each other in the lone void of the minds-cape talking about Goku's adventure in his world and the black-haired Saiyan had to admit that these stories were pretty interesting...

" _ **Yep! At first I thought that she was offering me food for later but then I found out that it meant for being accompanied for the rest of my life**_ " explained the silver-haired Saiyan as he remembers the tournament days where he and his friends tested their martial arts skills against powerful opponents and now Shiro who is Jaune but with a darker personality is participating in a martial arts tournament like he did in the past

" _ **And you accepted it on getting married in the end of the match?"**_ said the Arc boy still holding a surprised expression " _ **And I thought I was the dense one but you Goku! I still can't believe..."**_

" _ **Sorry hehe! Living in the woods for twelve years makes me tend to forget what words really mean, but at the end I ended up marrying her**_ _ **despite not being around her for the rest of my life up to that point"**_ responded Goku with a smile, remembering Chi-chi and his family made his heart ache in sadness. He still regrets that he couldn't end up being with them more thanks to his battle thirst and enemies always interrupting the peace of the Earth. Now that he is stronger than the God of Destruction thanks to his Ultra Instinct it made him realize how bad a parent he was, he didn't want to make the same mistake with his student

" _ **It must be hard to be away from your wife and the rest of your family"**_ said Jaune with a saddened expression, he could understand the situation his master was. It was similar to his but the difference was that he did it at his own accord meanwhile Goku was forced to land in this world without any reason and being stuck with him in his quest of becoming the strongest Huntsman and of course aiding Ozpin's inner circle in defeating the Queen of the Grimm

" ** _It is but I'm getting used to it... At least I have you as company"_** stated the Saiyan God with a grin to his student who responded with his own grin that looks almost similar to his

" _Ugh! Can you two please shut the fuck up?! I'm trying to concentrate!"_ shouted Shiro irritated within his mind as he was sitting in a lotus position in the waiting room as he had his eyes close concentrating in different Aura levels his opponents were giving off. Some of them could be comparable to his partner's level meanwhile others were at the level of a Huntsman who can cut SS-Class Grimm with no problems

But there was one he was mostly focusing on, at the other end of the waiting room he could see a person and from the looks of his yellowish with black marks tail he is a Leopard Faunus. His outfit consisted of a two-piece black suit with the sleeves normally rolled up, complete with black leather shoes and a white tie and handkerchief in the breast pocket. His white mask covered most of his face just leaving his beard chin exposed and was wearing a black hat similar to Roman's but taller

" _I can't measure any of his Aura! It's like he doesn't have any but at the same time my instincts are telling me to stay away from him.."_ thought the white haired Saiyan as he tried to use his sensing abilities on him but he couldn't feel any Aura coming off from the Leopard Faunus. It was the same situation with Ozpin or even Roman Torchwick when he didn't used his enhanced speed

" _ **He's repressing his Aura"**_ stated Goku with a serious tone of voice, despite being millions of times stronger than that person he could tell that person was letting a similar vibe that is comparable to the Assassin of Universe 6, Hit. " _ **Be on your guard Shiro, he's a dangerous one if he's able to repress his Aura with such mastery.. He could be a Top-class Huntsman level from all we know.."**_

" _ **Even if we were to take off the wristbands, we would still not reach Huntsman levels! He's too powerful..!"**_ added Jaune to the conversation, he also could tell this person could be even more powerful than Roman Torchwick who is no pushover from what he saw so far. He doubted that his body without the weighted wristbands could put him in Huntsman territory, they were outclassed in this tournament. But for some reason he somewhat felt excited to see what they are capable off

" _Then we are going to surpass the limits of this body if we want to win this tournament..!"_ said Shiro with a savage grin under his mask as he crack his middle finger with excitement. He has been waiting for this moment to test his limits and surpass them like how Goku did in his past tournaments

Then his train of thoughts disappeared when the speakers went off as the announcer stated to speak and call the first match. Fortunately he was the first one to fight so he stared to stretch his limbs and took off his coat to reveal his fancy outfit, as he walked through the tunnel that leads into the Underworld's coliseum someone put a hand on his shoulder, he turns around to see a person with a black-snake like mask on his face and a black hooded coat covering most of his body

" _He has a good amount of Aura.. Not like mines but comparable to Yang's"_ thought Shiro silently as the lone silver-eye was staring back at this individual

"So you must be the new kid and my opponent who was recommended by Black Rabbit to be in the tournament.." said the unknown individual in a cold tone "With the amount of Aura your letting off your nothing but dead meet to me and the other contestants.. You should give up"

"Hmph, like I would give up before the main event starts" responded back the white haired Saiyan with some annoyance, one of the things he despises is being looked down, he didn't care about the element of surprise! He's going to show who's the superior

"Ha-Ha suit yourself then, don't die on me if you can't handle the ass kicking I'm about to give you" stated the serpent-masked person as he left him to continue his journey to the coliseum

"The same could be said to you bastard" said back Shiro as he continued his way to the arena, as he reaches near the end of the tunnel the Saiyan stared to hear music that is usually use for world-wide tournament matches or the Vytal Festival along with chants that the spectators were giving. As he reaches the end his view was now overwhelmed by the big stage where they would be fighting this tournament along with more than ten thousands criminals wearing their respective mask shouting and chanting for the match to begin

At the higher stands of the underground coliseum he could sense Roman and Neo sitting there along with other powerful individuals he has never seen also wearing their mask to hide their identity

However his thoughts were interrupted by the commentator

" **Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the 20th Underworld Martial Arts Tournament!"** shouted the commentator through the speakers of the coliseum " **Before we start with the first match let's go over the rules! No killing aid towards the stance, if you kill your opponent by accident you won't be disqualified and no weapons or else you will be disqualified, this a MARTIAL ARTS tournament after all"**

" **Now for the first match we have two new contestant who are** **participating for the first time in this Tournament!"** continued the commentator as he hypes up the masses " **On the right we have the criminal with the highest defense-type of Semblance, known for his deadly kicks that can** **incapacitated Huntsman-in-training, he already making a name for himself in the Underworld! known as Serpent!** "

The now known as Serpent walked calmly to the middle of the stage as he heard people supporting him which made him smirk under his mask

" **And on the left! Recommended by Black Rabbit herself! A young man with unusual white hair and style almost similar to Roman Torchwick, the rookie and beginner of the Underworld! Known as Eyepatch!"** shouted once again the commentator as Shiro made his way to the center of the battlefield, he didn't get as much support like Serpent but he could hear few others supporting him which felt somewhat nice

Meanwhile at the higher stands of the Underworld Roman along with Neo and the other Underworld most influential criminals who are sponsoring the Tournament were speaking about the new contestants

"Serpent seems to be on the rise from what the rumors of his Semblance are saying" said a man with a scary clown mask in a interest tone towards Serpent

"Indeed.. He might win this, with such defensive Semblance and his abilities in kicking could pull him to the quarter-finals" added a women with a white round mask with a tiny golden crown on the center on the forehead, the eyes are round red circles with cross-like slits in the middle, the lips are slightly painted red and he can talk and eat through the mask's lips.

"I wouldn't be so sure Clown, Queen. Eyepatch could give us a surprised don't you think Neo?" said Roman with confidence as he looked at Neo who nodded in agreement

"You seem awfully confident in this young boy Roman.." stated another man with a mask featuring different geometrical patterns in red color

"Let's just say I have a gut feeling he will win with no problems, Jack." responded the orange-haired criminal as he took a drag of his cigar as his gaze was focused on the white haired Saiyan

" **NOW LETS START WITH THE FIRST MATCH OF THE ROUND OF 16 BEGIN!"** shouted the commentator as he indicated the contestants to fight, Shiro got into his Turtle Hermit stance waiting for his opponent to do the same, however Serpent didn't do anything as he stood in the same position and spoke up

"I'm not interest in fighting you unless you get through my defense.." stated Serpent calmly as he flared up his Aura thus activating his Semblance, Shiro then saw a bluish Aura energy barrier forming around him thus ending up covering him completely "Witness the ultimate defense! _**Magmum Canonball!**_ "

"A Semblance able the create physical shields via Aura is something you don't see everyday.." commented Clown in a calm manner

"Eh I seen better.." added Roman in a bored tone as he has seen better Semblance like Cinder's or even Emerald illusions

"If you can't trespass through my defense then your not worthy to fight.." stated Serpent with a cocky tone of voice towards the white haired Saiyan who kept a calm face

"Very well then.. If you want to underestimate me that's fine, just don't expect to lose in a single punch" responded Shiro as with his right hand he created a ball of Mana at the size of a baseball which made everyone in the stadium curious as they stared to murmurs what that technique could be

"To create physical Aura in a form of a ball of energy is considered a Top-Class technique within the Huntsman world! How did he do that?!" exclaimed Queen in a surprised tone

"I have no idea but something tells me that this could turn out interesting" answered Roman with a honest tone but yet intrigued in finding out what could be the next move of Eyepatch

"Now.. Let's end this!" stated Eyepatch as he crushed the Mana ball and was absorbed through his arm and forms some kind of white shield that protected it. Without wasting anymore time he dashes off towards Serpent who was slightly taken aback at his speed, as Shiro reaches Serpent's Aura Shield he forms a fist where the energy was accumulated and with a warrior yell he punches the Shield thus instantly shattering which shocked everyone in the stadium specially Serpent who was taken aback of this sudden turn of events

But Shiro wasn't done there as his shattering punch connected to Serpents face with such force that created a small shockwave and sends him flying to the walls of the stadium in which created a crater thus knocking him out unconscious and cracking his Serpent mask.

"Let this lesson know to not underestimate me in battle. I came here to this tournament to win it all and show how superior I am against any Human or Faunus with any kind of technique" stated Shiro out-loud to everyone and stared to walk back to the waiting room, everyone was still silence. After a few seconds everyone stared to cheer loudly towards him, they stared to chant his name 'Eyepatch' which echoes through the Underworld Coliseum, this made Shiro form a smirk under his mask as he was out of the view of everyone

" **Eyepatch wins the round by knockout and advances to the quarter-finals! What a one-shot he did against Serpent folks!** **Who would of expect the Rookie of the Underworld to bested one of the promising criminals on the rise! Now let's get to the second match of the Tournament!"** exclaimed loudly the commentator through the speakers of the stadium

"What a powerful individual you and Black Rabbit brought here to the tournament Roman" exclaimed Clown as his gaze was focused on Roman who took a drag of his cigar as a smirk forms on his face

"Indeed.. Someone this powerful at such at young age reminds me when Lucci participated for the first time" added Jack to the conversation, since he is one of the older Criminals who sponsored this tournament he still remembers the first time the actual defending champion participated.. It was a bloody mess in the end of the day..

"Well what did you expect! I'm not only just good at thieving but also in scouting promising Martial Artist, I believe he will reach further than anyone has participated in the tournament for the first time" responded Roman with a satisfied expression

Neo under her mask had a face of satisfaction, she was glad to bring Jaune or in this case his alternative to the Tournament to prove the domination he posses, maybe after this tournament ends she would take him to the hideout and break his pelvis for being a good boy as a gift

Just thinking that made her silently giggle under her mask

Meanwhile on the waiting room a certain Assassin that Shiro was focusing on before the match was watching the match through a big screen thanks to the streaming services. He didn't said anything but his cold eyes were having different thoughts

" _Interesting... Let's see how far you can go Eyepatch.."_

* * *

 _ **And cut! Damn I finally get to finish this chapter after having writers block almost all the time I start typing! It was staring to get annoying but at least I manage to end it**_

 _ **But things are getting more interesting.. The**_ ** _Antagonist of this Volume got his gaze on Jaune/Shiro thanks to his display against Serpent who is NOT Nishio from TG haha and Team RYBN and Team JSPR are in the hunt to look for Jaune and that mysterious individual that knocked out Blake with a single chop in the neck. Will they be able to find their leader or will they end up biting more than what they can chew? Who knows you just have to wait and find out_**

 ** _Now let's get through some facts_**

 ** _1\. I decided that the Criminals of the Underworld of Vale use mask to hide their identities, It makes things more interesting since they won't recognize their face at first, of course this doesn't work with Roman since he's already an International criminal that everyone knowns_**

 ** _2\. Blake has a reputation in the Underworld as Silent Shadow thanks to her stealth mission with the White Fang and along with Adam Taurus who is well known in the Underworld boosted up her reputation_**

 ** _3\. Aura Amplification is Jaune's Semblance like in Canon but the difference his that he and Shiro are not able to use more than 10% of it's full capacity since their bodies are not strong enough to handle such amount of Mana, and their side effect is that it burns his energy storage like wild fire_**

 ** _4\. Roman wears a Crescent Mask that is similar to Tsukiyama from TG and Neo wears a Black Rabbit mask because why not_**

 ** _5\. The Underworld is a full kilometer underground of Vale with hundreds of tunnels connecting to the Coliseum where the Tournament is being held, The Underworld looks like the Black Market of Black Clover_**

 ** _6\. Roman along with Cinder, Ozpin, Qrow, Glynda, Nicholas Arc, Juniper Arc and Ironwood are considered Top-Class Huntsman who was take down SS-Class Grimm with ease and can preform superhuman feats that puts freshly Huntsman out of the Academies to shame. Jaune still hasn't reached that level yet but through Zenkais and training he will get there soon enough_**

 ** _7\. The Six Powers_** ** _technique exist in this story_**

 ** _8\. Rob Lucci is the one that Shiro/Jaune were focusing on before the match, they can't sense his Aura since he's repressing it to whole new level but Goku could sense it with no problems_**

 ** _9\. Serpent's Semblance is create a solid dome of Aura to protect him from any attacks and his Aura Levels could be comparable to Yang's_**

 ** _10\. Roman, Queen, Clown and Jack are the main sponsors of the Tournament and are one of the most influential people in the Underworld_**

 ** _Well that's about it for this chapter! Next chapter will be covering the quarters and semis of the Tournament, Team JSPR and RYBN continuing the hunt for Jaune and then other surprise elements making their presence! Well what do you guys think of this chapter? Review for opinions, Follow and Favorite this for more!_**

 ** _See ya later!_**

 ** _Ja-ne!_**


	11. A Single Aim

**_Yooooo! What's good everyone! How's everyone summer going so far? For me it's going somewhat hectic since I'm traveling to another state for a three day weekend to spend it on the beach and then in a few weeks I'm going to DR so I'm excited for these events before going back for Junior year of my college career at a new university!_**

 ** _Now! for this chapter this will be mostly heavy orientated, Team RYBN and JSPR still on the hunt looking for Jaune/Shiro and the introductions of new characters that will play a key role for this Volume_**

 ** _Sooo without wasting anymore time let's get stared with this new chapter!_**

 ** _RWBY Volume 1 Opening_**

 ** _Volume 1 (Underworld)_**

 ** _Chapter 11: A Single Aim_**

* * *

 ** _Beacon Academy... Airfield.. Kingdom of Vale..._**

"Ugh! I can't believe they are taking so long to just change and find their weapons! Unbelievable!" exclaimed Weiss with an annoyed expression as she was tapping down the floor with her feet impatiently along with her partner, Ruby who was checking her Crescent Rose if it had any scratches or bends in the metal, along with Pyrrha who was looking at the clock in her scroll silently as she bit her lip in nervousness, the three members of Team JSPR were waiting outside a bullhead who was waiting for them to depart, of course their sister team was taking their sweet time "We are wasting precious time in finding our leader!"

"I might agree with you Weiss. However, Ren is the only one who can sense Aura and if there's someone who can track down our target besides Jaune then it's definitely him" answered the red-haired champion, she as well was nervous and annoyed that time was running out and they could lose any clues in where to find her partner/crush, however with little to no clues in where he is, they needed to trust Blake and Ren in their judgement

"How much time did the pilot told you he would wait for us" asked the silver-eyed warrior towards her partner

"30 minutes and that was 25 minutes ago!" responded the heiress as she looked at her own scroll to check the time, she silently thanked Oum that Fridays and Saturdays in the academy there was no curfew "This is ridiculous! I knew this was a mistake in bringing them, they will only hold us back"

"You know Weiss? I never seen you this worried when it comes to Jaune, usually your very strict and borderline cold with him in every aspect so he can be a good leader specially with your private lessons, care to explain that?" said Pyrrha with curiosity and also a bit of jealousy, curiosity because the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company is always composed and doesn't let any emotions slip from her cold attitude. And also jealousy because she along with Ruby could end up being potential rivals for the affection of their dear leader

"She's right! Your never acted like this towards Jaune!" pointed out Ruby as she could feel some hint of jealousy within her chest, she knew that she has developing somewhat of a crush towards her leader thanks to the way he has been treating her, helping her and much more in a single week. And knowing that a girl who is strict all the time to Jaune and then does an unique 180 of worry-ness in finding him it's completely unusual. Sure the three of them wanted to find him ASAP and see if he's okay but Weiss was literally panicking in searching for him, she just masked it with her crabby attitude so there was no suspicious

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm worried to find Jaune! He's our leader after all and just because I act strict towards him doesn't mean that I don't care about his wellbeing! And what's the problem with me having private lessons with Jaune to maximize his studying, don't tell me both of you are jealous?" stated the white haired Huntress-in-training with a little hint of smugness as she was staring at both Pyrrha and Ruby, to be honest she liked to spend time with the dunce specially when it comes to study sessions between the two of them, he is the only one who makes her act different by just the way he acts specially when he calls her Snow Angel! It was a weird annoying sensation but a same time pleasant.

But of course she won't give him the pleasure that she was liking him a bit more

"W-What?! What gave you that idea!?" asked out-loud Pyrrha as a bright blush was building up in her face along with Ruby who's face was bright red like her cape

"Pff! Me! Jealous?! What is that word anyways!" stuttered the silver-eyed girl nervously at Weiss who stared to form a small smirk at just witnessing the emotional mess her partner is becoming..

" _Ha! I knew they were_ _jealous of me for spending time with Jaune! I mean he choose the right person to maximize his skills as a leader! Besides I'm helping him because is the right thing to do as a Schnee and not because I like him more than just a friend... Right?"_ thought the heiress somewhat nervously as a blush stared to build up in her face but shook it off quickly " _There's no way I'm falling for a handsome lunkhead like him! I'm a heiress and he's a Faunus for Oum sake!..."_

 _"Alright then Weiss, you just made it to my potential rival list. I will fight with everything I got to win my partner's heart fair and square. The same goes to you Ruby"_ said Pyrrha within her mind, a determinate expression stared to form on her face as her gaze went from the heiress to the silver eyed girl who winced at the moment the red-haired champion stares at her

" _Oh no! With Pyrrha and Weiss competing for Jaune's attention I'm doom! I'm still not at their level... Wait I got it! I just need to be one to save him from the kidnapper! And then all his attention will be towards me and he will be looking at me like a hero! Good thinking Ruby!"_ thought to herself Ruby as a smile form on her face and gave a challenging stare at her team-mates who also have that same look as the silver-eyed Huntress

"Are we interrupting something?" said someone who got the attention of the three girls who turned their heads to where the voice came from, it was none other than Ren dressed up in his combat outfit along with Nora, Yang and Blake who were also dressed up in their combat attire they used in Initiation

"Geez you guys look like you were having an intense stare-down! What gives?" asked Yang with curiosity towards the remaining members of Team JSPR

"Don't you see it Yang! They are fighting for the affection of the fearless one!" exclaimed Nora dramatically, this of course surprised everyone and made Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha gained a comical face as they blushed fiercely at that comment, even Yang's mouth went slightly open at the thought that her little sister and her team-mates were calling shots for lover-boy! Hell she was the one who called dibs first before all of them!

"WHAT GAVE YOU THAT IDEA!" shouted the three girls of Team JSPR towards the orange-haired Mistrali who just shrugged nonchalantly

"I don't know it was just a guess, don't take it to literally" responded back Nora with a cheerful smile

" _Have you been reading Ninjas of Love Nora?! This scene of the story happens until Volume 2 when the main character was making every girl he's close with fall for him thanks to his charisma and stubbornness in never giving up..."_ thought Blake silently as she recalled reading that part of the book where things got spicy, if this happened to Jaune then she would write those ideas down for her own book in the future! Just thinking that made her smile internally..

She was glad that she wasn't taking part of this situation..

"Uh guys, I don't want to be one to interrupt good moments but we have to find Jaune before something else happens" stated Ren with a serious tone that gathered the attention of everyone around him "I manage to sense the kidnapper's Aura and his trail goes beyond Beacon Academy without taking any bullheads"

"So he must have gone through the forest that separates the Academy and the city itself" responded Weiss as she regained her composed expression "He must be faster than Ruby or even Jaune to have crossed the forest in such a short time.."

"Then let's not waste anymore time! We have to catch him before he leaves the city as a whole" added Pyrrha with a serious expression towards everyone who nodded at her and went into the bullhead Weiss rented to get into Vale.

As the bullhead stared to lift itself to the sky we could see both Ozpin and Glynda at the Beacon Tower who watched the events unfold through their security cameras, however they couldn't catch the intruders face since his cloak was covering his entire body and the mask covered his entire face just only leaving the lone Silver Eye which quickly caught the attention of Top-Class Huntsman and Huntress

"Are you sure you want to let them go against that individual? You saw how he took down Ms. Belladonna with a single chop in the neck and captured Mr. Arc for reasons unknown for us" commented Glynda with a somewhat worried expression, the professor saw how the individual left Beacon at blinding speeds beyond what Ms. Rose semblance has shown in combat and took down two students who are in the top 8 in first year, this made her unease since the masked man appeared out of nowhere without alerting Beacon alarms! "I could of have intervene them and go myself to look for Mr. Arc and retrieved the Silver Eyed individual"

"Let them go Glynda.." commented Ozpin nonchalantly as he took a sip of his coffee "This group is more than capable to take down the Silver Eyed user and bring him here if they all work together.. But what I'm still scratching my head off is that if that person is affiliated with Salem and was ordered to take Mr. Arc since he is the Chosen Child which I still have my doubts since she absolutely despise the Silver Eyed Race.."

"I feel there's a but in your thoughts.." asked the blonde haired Headmistress with a raised eyebrow

"Indeed, another thought I have is that someone from the Underworld who's attention was peeked at seeing Mr. Arc's fighting potential wanted him to participate in the event that is about to happen in the Underworld today" concluded the Headmaster of Beacon Academy with a serious tone

"The Underworld Martial Arts Tournament?! Then we have to retrieve Mr. Arc and the Teams immediately!" exclaimed the Headmistress out-loud towards Ozpin, it was one of the few times she looses her cool for the safety of the students "You know well enough that the Underworld contains the most dangerous criminals and rogue Huntsman who have reach Top-Class Level around the continent! Team JSPR and Team RYBN will be annihilated if they engage with one of them including Mr. Arc who is participating against his wishes!"

"I'm very aware of what these criminals are capable off.. That's why I already contacted someone around Vale to keep us updated so when the moment comes we will join them to retrieve Team JSPR and Team RYBN along with Mr. Arc.." responded the silver-haired Headmaster without a hint of concern in his voice "Have faith on the children Glynda, as they are exposed to the gap that separates both Huntsmen and Huntsmen-in-training it will push them to their limits"

"I hope your right about this Ozpin.. We could end up losing promising students because you gamble on them to surpass their limits against criminals who can overwhelmed them with ease.. I'll be in my office if you need me" said Glynda with a cold tone of voice as she walked away to her office thus leaving Ozpin alone who took another sip of his coffee

" _Another Silver Eye Warrior besides Ms. Rose, such an interesting turn of events.. But why I do I have this feeling that he can be directly linked to Jaune Arc despite not having Silver Eyes?"_ thought the Wizard deeply as he looked through the windows of the Beacon Tower with a neutral expression " _I hope the help I got for to retrieve Teams JSPR and RYBN don't end up raiding the entire Black Market of the Underworld if they find out about Mr. Arc being capture, the council wouldn't be happy about that. But knowing that the two of them are over-protective with their family I wouldn't be surprised"_

 ** _Scene Change_... _Underworld.. Coliseum.._**

" _Why did I felt a sudden chill up my spine?"_ thought the white haired personality of Jaune Arc as he was sitting down in the chairs of the waiting room with his eyes closed just waiting for his name to be called for the quarter-final match

" _ **Same here!**_ " shuddered the black haired Arc in the mind-scape as he shakes off that sudden feeling " _ **It just reminds me when Mom gets mad at me when I don't do the dishes or when I denied Sapphire and Coral to dress me up like if I was a doll back when I was a child**_ "

" _ **But why would your older sisters want to dress you up?"** _asked the Silver-haired Saiyan innocently as he didn't understand why would an older sibling would dress up someone like a doll. His older son, Gohan didn't do that with Goten as he recalls unless they had done it behind his and Chi-Chi's back

" _ **Goku...**_ " said Jaune in a deadpanned expression towards his master/friend " ** _Having seven sisters who are older than you and being the only man in the house since my father had Huntsman duties can make older sisters look at you as the most precious thing that has to be protected and being mold into something they want like me being dressed up as a doll and If I don't agree then bad things happen.."_**

" _What the idiot meant is that my older sisters act a bit handsy with him, that some people wouldn't considered normal. Of course now that we are Saiyans we don't fall into the rules of Humans and Faunus"_ added the white haired personality of Jaune

" _ **What do you mean 'handsy'? Like hugs or something?**_ " asked Goku once again still not understanding the topic at hand, of course made Jaune panic meanwhile Shiro stared to form a smirk under his mask

" _ **Shiro! Don't even say..."**_

" _My older sisters specially Lavender, Coral and Sapphire have younger brother-complex to levels that can be romanticized. Something about 'protecting their cinnamon bun' and not letting any girls coming to his life, that's why we were 'social outcast' of our old school in Ansel"_ commented nonchalantly Shiro as he cracked his index finger, despite not being there in the past, he was still part of Jaune Arc memories so he can still recall how his older sisters used to smooch him a lot and would tease him about how he sometimes gives looks at them with interest specially their well-endowed bodies which he won't lie, they are hot.

However that still doesn't make up for what he went through at the age of seven with Jason, who is a high-rank psychopath in the White Fang along with the bullying he went through the elementary school because of his inept social skills

The same could be applied to his parents who neglected him by taking long quests around Remnant and also not believing in him when it comes to his Huntsman dreams

" _ **Oum Damn it Shiro! I swear I'm going to kick your ass after the tournament is done"**_ exclaimed Jaune in comical anger towards his counterpart who just cracked another finger which was his middle

" _Well see about that Ozpin's pet champion"_ responded back Shiro with a calm tone that infuriated the black haired Arc in wanting to punch his counterpart straight to the face meanwhile Goku was just laughing nervously in the background. This situation just reminded him when he and the Prince of all Saiyans from Universe 7 would complain for who would get the next match

Before anyone could say something, Shiro felt a light tap on his shoulder which cut the connection between the real world and his mind-scape. As he looks up to see who touch him without permission, the white haired Saiyan saw in front of him a young woman with a black and golden masquerade, long brownish hair that reaches down to her waist, tied up in a ponytail. she's also wearing a black martial arts outfit similar to the Haven Academy uniform with gold trim and a white sash tied around the left side of her waist and the folded sleeves on both of her sleeves and pants and the high-neck on her uniform are dark gold. Shiro had to admit that the uniform looks good on her, specially how it hugs somewhat tightly her endowed body that could be comparable to Yang's

Of course he wouldn't said that out-loud since he didn't need too

"Hey, Remnant to Eyepatch! They have been calling our names for the quarter-finals match for a minute and you haven't move from your spot" commented annoyed the brown-haired girl as she took out a small metal bottle that contained alcohol in it and took a big gulp of it "So I'm here to remind you"

" _Why is she drinking alcohol before the match?"_ wondered quietly the darker personality of Jaune as he stood up from his usual spot and walk past her opponent "Thanks."

"Whatever.. As long as you don't hold back in our match I will be satisfy so let's get this over with" responded back the girl as she took another swing of her bottle and puts it away as she stared to walk alongside Shiro quietly to the arena.

As both of them were reaching the end of the tunnel, the Saiyan turned his gaze at her for a second to sense her Aura and was slightly surprised at what he sensed

" _She's as strong as Pyrrha who can be comparable to the second-year students of Beacon... I might need Aura Amplification if I want to win this in one-shot"_ thought Shiro for a moment as he touches his chin with his index finger and lightly taps it " _No.. If I want to surpass my limits then I have to give everything I got in my restricted base power"_

" _So, he defeated Serpent in one-shot by concentrating his raw Aura into his fist thus destroying his Aura Shield. This might be a hard battle but as long as I have determination to reach further in this tournament then it proves that I have become superior than anyone in my age, specially the 'Invincible Girl'"_ said within herself the brown-haired girl as she clenches her fist with determination " _He's just an obstacle to restore my honor as a fighter"_

As they emerge to the arena, both contestant stared to hear their names being chanted along with the music that gets them pumped up before the match. The Saiyan had to admit that the Underworld criminals who organized the tournament have a good sense of music

" **AND WELCOME TO THE QUARTER FINALS OF THE UNDERWORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT!"** shouted the commentator of the matches through the speakers " **We had a lot of exciting matches so far through the Round of 16, however we can't forget the one-shots that the rookie Eyepatch preformed, along with the defending champion who defeated his opponent with a single finger!"**

" _So the_ _defending champion of this tournament which I assumed is the Leopard Faunus defeated his opponent with a single finger.."_ though the white haired Saiyan impressed at the feat the defending champion preformed, just by thinking about it made sweat come down from his forehead " _If that's true then Aura Amplification at 10% won't even scratch him_ _at all so if I ever want to surpass him then I have to do it as a Saiyan warrior, go beyond my limits!"_

 **"NOW LET'S BEGIN WITH THE FIRST MATCH OF THE QUARTER-FINALS! ON THE RIGHT WE HAVE THE ROOKIE THAT** **SURPASS OUR EXPECTATIONS ABOUT HIM! DEFEATING SERPENT IN A SINGLE ATTACK AND PROCLAIMING TO BE THE NEXT CHAMPION OF THIS TOURNAMENT! EYEPATCH!"** stated the commentator with excitement through his voice as he saw Shiro stepping into the middle of the arena, waiting for his opponent to do the same " **AND ON THE LEFT! IT'S THE THIRD TIME SHE PARTICIPATES IN THE VALE UNDERWORLD TOURNAMENT, KNOWN FOR MOVES THAT EVEN GRADUATED HUNTSMAN-IN-TRAINING HAVE DIFFICULTY TO TRACK DOWN AND FORMER SUB-CHAMPION OF THE UNDERWORLD MISTRAL TOURNAMENT! THE DRUNKEN MAIDEN!"**

"Eyepatch and The Drunken Maiden.." commented Clown with interest as he along with Roman, Neo, Queen and Jack were in the upper stands of the Underworld Coliseum watching the matches of the tournament "This match will be one of the highlights of this Tournament"

"I heard she has developed an unique style of Martial Arts by just consuming Alcohol in excessive amounts" added the orange-haired criminal as he took a drag of his cigar "It reminds me of a certain scythe Branwen"

"Indeed! She's one of the best youngest Martial Artists in the Underworld of Mistral, she has participated in multiple Underworld tournaments around Remnant to honed her abilities to the best. I heard that she has a bone to pick against the Four Times Champion of the Mistral Regional Tournament, Pyrrha Nikos who she lost to in the finals three years ago" exclaimed the Queen who is one of the most influential criminals of the Black Market in Mistral so knowing about the 'Drunken Maiden' was pretty easy, after all she got second place in the latest Martial Arts tournament of the Underworld in Mistral

Neo just stood there quietly as she was waiting for the match to start. The brown-pink haired criminal has seen a couple of matches that the 'Drunken Maiden' has preformed in multiple tournaments she has preformed specially the one here she got into the finals of the Mistral Underworld Tournament. She had to admit that she was really good in fighting hand-to-hand that if she were to fight her, she might push her to use her Semblance just like Jaune did

She is expecting a lot from this match

"The Drunken Maiden..." murmured the Saiyan to himself as he saw his opponent walking to the center of the arena and stopped her tracks few meters away from him as she took big gulps of alcohol from her bottle "I can see why you got that nickname..."

"Does it really matter to you?" responded the brown-haired girl as she stumble a little from the amount of alcohol she drank, instead of taking a a fighting stance both of her arms went down like loosen limbs and her legs also didn't applied a fighting position "Now.. Let's dance shall we?"

(A/N: Similar to what Vegeta does when he fights against Goku Black and in the Tournament of Power)

" _She's not taking a fighting stance.. It almost looks similar to what Goku does in our sparing matches"_ thought deeply the white haired Arc as he took the turtle hermit stance indicating that he was ready to fight " _I have to be careful.."_

" **AND LET THE FIRST MATCH OF THE QUARTER-FINALS BEGIN!** " shouted the commentator as both fighters stared to run towards each other, then without wasting anymore time they stared to engage in a hand-to-hand combat in the middle of the arena which both Eyepatch and The Drunken Maiden weren't giving up any territory as their fist and kicks collided at the same time with ferocity

Shiro went for a right punch that was about to collide with the Drunken Maiden's face, however the brown-haired girl blocked it with her left hand palm and responded with a swift kick to unbalance the Saiyan from his feet. But then Eyepatch balances himself with his right hand and gives a powerful kick to the Maiden's stomach in which she blocked by crossing her arms in a 'X' form but the impact was powerful enough to move her back from her opponent

The Saiyan didn't stopped there as he rushes once again to give a barrage of punches to his adversary, but to his surprise the Drunken Maiden dodge all of his incoming attacks by evading them and using her palms

" _What the?! How is she blocking and evading all of my attacks! Not even Yang or Pyrrha could perform movements like this"_ thought Shiro somewhat frustrated as he tries to give a powerful round-house kick to her face but to his unfortunate luck she blocks it with her left hand palm and quickly with her right she gives a powerful gut-punch to Shiro's stomach which mades him grunt in pain and pushes him back a few meters away from her

" _Goku what the fuck is going on!"_ shouted within his mind the white haired Saiyan with annoyance " _I can sense her power and she can't be more stronger than Pyrrha! How come I can't hit her with_ _efficiency!"_

 _" **Because of her Martial Arts skills.."**_ responded Goku with his arms crossed as he witness the match so far along with Jaune who was quietly listening " ** _Somehow she manage to make her body to react by_** ** _instincts alone so despite you having a lot of Mana that can even surpass Ozpin himself, if your not fast enough or skilled enough you won't be able to touch her.."_**

" _It's like Ultra Instinct but in a way smaller scale.."_ thought deeply Shiro as he saw the 'Drunken Maiden' forming a mocking smirk under her mask which was notice by him, this of course annoyed him even more " _If I can't_ _overwhelm her by skills alone then I have to pull up some of the techniques that Arc learned with Goku or even his Semblance"_

"So.. Are you going to attack me again or your planning to giving up already Eyepatch?" asked the brown-haired girl with a sultry tone of voice thanks to the alcohol she consumed before the match and which also allowed her to have the edge against her opponent who has more raw power than skills

"In your dreams..! There's no way I'm giving up when there's an opponent who surpasses me in raw skill alone" responded the white haired Saiyan with a savage grin under his mask, despite being in disadvantage at the moment his Saiyan blood was begging him to continue the fight and defeat her

"Oooh? So you admit that my skills alone are overwhelming you?" asked the martial artist girl with amusement towards her opponent "Well that is to be expected. After all it took me years to master two different techniques of Martial Arts and then combine them together"

"Two Martial Arts?! How is that possible? Already learning one is already difficult!" stated Shiro once again, he had to admit that he was surprised that a mere Human learned not one but two techniques and combine them into a single powerful one

"Eager to know huh? I might as well enlighten you before eliminating you~" responded the Drunken Maiden as she got into a stance that neither Shiro, Jaune or Goku had seen before "I have mastered both Mistralian Martial Arts and the Drunken Fist, then by combining them together I created a new style of martial arts called The Drunken Mistralian...! A fighting style so powerful that it can match a professional Huntsman if mastered"

"Combining two different styles of martial arts and mastered it is something you don't see everyday" said Jack with a good amount of interest along with the other important criminals who nodded in agreement at his comment

"Indeed, mastering both Mistralian Martial Arts and the Drunken Fist is already a hard task to do even for a Huntsman. And combining both techniques into a new style is the work of a prodigy.. Not even Taiyang Xiao Long who is a monster in hand-to-hand combat have dominated two fighting styles and combine them into one" added Clown with also an interested tone "I wonder how Eyepatch will be able to overcome such skills"

" _I wonder that myself.."_ thought Roman as his gaze was sorely focus on the white haired Saiyan, he had to admit that the Drunken Maiden has impressed him so far with her raw skills as a Martial Artist, but he had a feeling that Eyepatch still have some moves he has been saving up..

Oh how right he was when he thought that..

"I see.. Your a strong one, to master two fighting styles and merging them into one is something to admire" praised the silver-eyed Saiyan towards his opponent who just smirked cockily at his words, but she wasn't aware that Shiro had his own smirk formed under his mask "However.. It won't be enough to stop me!"

With that, the Saiyan cracked his middle finger casually as his body stared to be coated in a bright yellow light which is his Mana, followed by small wind gust that were felt through the underground coliseum, produced by his massive energy reserves which left in shock most of the spectators, the organizers of the tournament and including the participants!

" **WHAT'S THIS?! IT SEEMS THAT EYEPATCH IS RELEASING HIS HIDDEN AURA! I CAN FEEL THE WIND GUST HE'S PRODUCING FROM ALL THE WAY HERE! HOW IS THE DRUNKEN MAIDEN GOING TO RESPOND AFTER THIS SUDDEN TURN OF EVENTS!"** shouted the commentator with glee along with the spectators who were also chanting in excitement at seeing something that only a Top-Class Huntsman could pull off

" _Holy shit! How does he has a shit-ton of Aura when he's this young! Where did Neo found this guy?!"_ thought in shock the orange-haired criminal as he was seeing the events unfolding in front of him, not only Eyepatch had higher reserves of Aura than him, his Aura reserve could even surpass _fucking_ Rob Lucci, the Assassin of Vale aka the one who taught him how to do crazy feats and Cinder who can manipulate Dust as such degree. Both of them are monster of their own caliber!

"This young man... I never seen such an enormous Aura in a while, few people are able to do this kind of stuff and those are Top-Class Huntsman" commented Queen with a surprised tone as her gaze was focused on the powered-up Eyepatch who seem to be doing this with ease

"He could be using his Semblance to release such high amount of Aura" added Jack his input about the white haired Saiyan

"If this is it's truly his Semblance then I can say we are in for a quite spectacle" finished Clown as he darkly chuckle under his mask as he now found Eyepatch to become more interesting

" _Jaune... You were holding back this much against me when we first fought?"_ wondered Neo as she is surprised at the amount of Aura he was releasing which is impossible for someone like him since even a Huntsman-in-training prodigy at the age of seventeen wouldn't posses such large reserves of Aura! It was mind-boggling

"So you were holding back and measuring my abilities as the fight progresses.. I have to admit that is a slick move" complimented the Drunken Maiden towards Shiro who was still coated by his Mana. Then she got into her fighting position once again but this time she released her Aura and soon was coated in a brownish light "But I'm afraid that even with the amount of Aura you posses, if not used right then it will be such waste"

"Trust me I have plenty of 'Aura' to increase my abilities properly.." stated the white haired Saiyan as his body is staring to form energy cracks which meant that it was time to use his Semblance " _ **Aura Amplification: 5%**_ "

At the moment he said that he disappeared at speeds faster than Ruby's Semblance speed which cause a small crater below where he was standing and surprised the Drunken Maiden who was using her view to locate him, but no avail as she received a shattering kick to her face that sends her flying a couple of meters away but recovers quickly by doing backflips

" _How did he increased his speed so much?! I couldn't even see him at all!_ " thought the brown-haired martial artist as she got into her fighting position once again as her gaze landed on Shiro who was also looking at her, still in his Aura Amplification. Then in a burst of speed the Saiyan ran towards her but this time she was ready to block it, however at the moment she block his punch she felt a slightly pain.. " _And his strength also increased exponentially..!"_

"What's the matter? Can't keep up with my speed?" asked Shiro cockily as he stared to give a barrages of kicks and punches in different important parts of her body. The brown-haired girl even with her enhanced reaction she couldn't block all of the Saiyan's attack

(A/N: Similar to the Taijutsu scene of Naruto vs Momoshiki in Boruto Episode 65)

"You cocky bast..." she couldn't finish that sentence as Shiro delivered a shattering-punch to her stomach that made her spit blood and broke her Aura which meant that her entire body was covered in brownish Aura cracks for a second, followed by a shockwave that created a crater below them thus sending her flying and crashing to the wall of the underground Coliseum

" _I didn't know that activating Aura Amplification at 5% in the real world could be this tiring and slightly painful. Despite increasing my_ _strength, speed, reflexes, physical healing and Mana reserves through the roof. The drawbacks can affect my stamina and my inside body from all this energy..."_ thought Eyepatch deeply as he forms a wry smile under his mask, despite feeling great by using Arc's Semblance, he could tell that his body was burning his stamina faster than he normally does through training and his body ache from the inside thanks to the amount of energy his body can't process, of course he didn't suffer from these drawbacks in the mind-scape but here in the real world, 'his' body just wasn't ready at all for all this Mana despite possessing a superior one..

He wondered how his grandfather Gabriel Arc could handle the 100% of his Semblance with a human body...

Before he could continue those train of thoughts Shiro notice that his opponent was emerging from the cloud of smokes, her clothes somewhat tattered from the impact and blood dripping down from her mouth. But she didn't care about that as she was slowly but surely making her way to where the white haired Saiyan is standing

"I'm not done yet..." spoke up the brown-haired girl in a painful tone as she was clutching her stomach where she received the last attack, as she stop her tracks a couple of meters away from him, the Drunken Maiden got into her fighting stance once again but since she didn't have any Aura to heal it was difficult to keep up her stance from all the pain she received

" _ **Wow! She is a tough cookie to crack despite having her Aura reserves depleted"**_ commented Goku with a smile, he has witness the battle through Jaune/Shiro's physical lone silver eye and he had to admit that the determination and skills that this girl was showing it is something to really admire! There's not a lot of people who he has seen who don't like to give him

" _ **I agree! She has that spirit warrior and she doesn't give up easily, it reminds me of the description you give about Saiyans"**_ added also Jaune to the conversation, he had to admit that this women fought on a level higher than he has seen so far. Hell he knew that even his partner would lose to her with just raw skills alone.. The Arc boy had to admit that he is slightly jealous that his counter-part is getting all these thrilling matches meanwhile he was stuck with the first year of students in Beacon who don't know how to fight hand-to-hand properly besides Ren and Yang

" _Shut up you_ _idiots.. I'm in the middle of a fight"_ responded Shiro with a sigh as his gaze went back once again to his opponent "You should give up, without your Aura is useless to fight against me.. You lost"

"Tch! The fight is not over until someone drops to the ground!" shouted in anger the Drunken Maiden as she ran up towards the Saiyan with all she got. She stared to give a barrage of punches and kicks that we're getting slower but the white haired Arc just dodge her attacks with utter ease that it made him sigh once again. It wasn't worth it for him to fight someone who is in their last ropes

Then the drunken martial artist was about to deliver a powerful punch to Shiro's face only to be block by his own right hand, to her surprised she couldn't move at all since the Saiyan was holding her fist with a strong grip which made her flinch in pain

"Why do you still keep fighting when you know it's impossible to beat me? What drives you forward?" asked the Saiyan with curiosity as he deactivates his Semblance to save up stamina, so far this is the first person he has met who is stubborn to give up a fight like him. The people of Beacon don't count since they are not fighting seriously like the people in this Tournament who can be killed..

"Why should I tell you!? You don't know nothing what I have been through to get to this point! You wouldn't understand my determination to continue fighting! YOU DON'T KNOW NOTHING!" responded harshly the brown-haired girl as she was trying to get away from Eyepatch's grip that was definitely hurting her, these types of situations just reminded her of her past failures, specially the one when everything went to hell when she lost the fight in the final of the Mistral Regional Tournament against 'Invincible Girl' three years ago..

She would be dammed if she loses against a silver-eyed bastard who thinks is superior than anyone!

"I see..." commented softly the Saiyan as he kept his eyes closed for a couple of seconds until he opened again and stares down at the brown-haired martial artist who kept her teeth gritted in anger along with pain "What keeps me not giving up is my end goal.. I want to change Remnant to the very core.."

This got the attention of the Drunken Maiden who's eyes went wide in surprised as she kept staring at the Saiyan.. His cold Silver-eyed staring down at her

" _Change Remnant?! What is he talking about?"_

"To accomplish that goal I first need to make a name of myself in the Underworld where there is no doubt Top-Class Huntsman who can definitely defeat us with ease, but that's okay since my biological DNA allows me to surpass my limits each time I fight or near death situations.. After that I will become the strongest in history through any means and finally change Remnant as a whole..." finished explaining Eyepatch still keeping his soft tone towards the brown-haired fighter who kept quiet until she spoke up

"But why? Why would you want to change Remnant when we are in a time of peace, what makes you think we need a change" asked confused the brown-haired girl once again to Shiro who just sigh once again

"Are we really are at time of peace? The White Fang of every branch is trying violent solutions to be notice since peaceful protest didn't do anything to change their rights. The Kingdoms are at their throats within each other thanks to politicians within the councils who do shady deals to benefit themselves and ruin the population resources and the Grimm are approaching to our borders at a alarming rate thanks to the negative emotions we produce..." explained the white-haired Saiyan as he knew why the Grimm were targeting the cities specially him since he's the Chosen Child and the Queen of the Grimm was going towards his head "If I end up becoming the strongest of Remnant then changes will happen and everything that was established after the Great War will be changed.."

The Drunken Maiden just stayed quiet as she forgot for a couple of seconds the pain her opponent was inflicting on her fist.. The goals that he was spewing out of his mouth were ridiculous! Doing changes to reform Remnant as a whole sounded impossible with all these establishments controlling the Government and him becoming the strongest being in the world also sounded ridiculous with the amount of Top-Class Huntsman residing within the Kingdoms and the Underworld, plus their crazy abilities and semblances put them on a level of monsters!

" _And yet.. I get this feeling that **HE** will achieve his goal of being the strongest no matter what the consequences are... What a strange individual you are Eyepatch, the craziest one I met so far"_ thought the brown-haired girl as a small smile stared to form on her face

"If you don't have anything more to say then I will knock you out" commented coldly the white-haired Saiyan as he reaches for his left arm and forms a fist and puts it only an inch away from her stomach, it was a technique that Goku taught to Jaune back at Shion and since he is part of Jaune's memories aka his darker thoughts then of course he would know this move, the one-inch punch.

"Cana.."

"What was that?" asked Shiro once again as he didn't heard what his opponent said

"The name is Cana Alberona... You should have heard that name years ago through the Huntsman world.." responded softly the martial artist as she didn't want people in the stance or the commentator to know her real name. Only a couple of higher entities in the Underworld knew her status

"I actually don't.. I haven't heard that name in my life" responded honestly Eyepatch towards Cana who looked at him with a shocked expression which somewhat confused the Saiyan, like that same look Weiss and Pyrrha gave to Jaune when he didn't know their names "However.. I will definitely remember that name from now on, good fight"

Before the brown-haired girl could say anything else the Saiyan proceed to do the one-inch punch against her thus making her spit saliva followed by falling down to the ground as Shiro lets go of her fist, nobody said anything for a couple of seconds until the spectators stared to roar in excitement along with the commentator

" **WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT FOLKS! EYEPATCH DEFEATS THE DRUNKEN MAIDEN AND ADVANCES TO THE SEMI-FINALS OF THE UNDERWORLD MARTIAL TOURNAMENT! COULD THIS BE THE FIRST UPSET OF THE TOURNAMENT WE HAVE SO FAR!?** " shouted the commentator with glee through the speakers as he saw the white-haired Saiyan picking up his opponent in a bridal style which caused the spectators to whistle loudly and shout in excitement at him

However there was another conversation going on within the major factions of the Underworld specifically about the white-haired martial artist

"You heard what he was saying to the Drunken Maiden right Roman?" asked seriously Clown towards the International criminal who just took another drag of his cigar

"Of course I heard what Eyepatch was saying, everyone and their moms were quiet when he was saying his goals" commented Roman nonchalantly as he looks back at his colleague "If you want to know my opinion I think the kid is ambitious to achieve his goal in 'changing Remnant' by becoming the strongest, if he keeps that drive as long as he wants too he will reach the final goal sooner or later"

"Aren't you concern that someone as young as him aspires something so radical?" followed up Jack as he joined in the conversation

"Not at all really.. The kid just wants to change the government that was establish after the Great War since it has become too flawed and I have to kinda agree with him.. It is one of the reason why we had a Faunus Revolution War and the uprise of the White Fang along with the bigotry and racism" responded the orange haired criminal without the care of the world "If he plans to shake the world by changing the whole establishment then he will be killed quickly by those who protect the government and their agendas"

"The Huntsman Academies..." said the Queen now realizing what Roman was getting at

"Exactly.. Those bastards of the council would immediately shut him down if they see someone challenging their agendas and they would definitely use the Academies to their advantages, if he becomes stronger and stronger then it would create a powerful shift between factions which can affect the higher ups of who fully have control of Remnant" finished explaining Roman as he once again took another drag of his cigar and throws it away afterwards " _Sooner or later this kid will be targeted or recruited by Cinder.. Someone like him could jeopardize her 'master' plan of collecting Dust for who knows what"_

"He has an interesting goal along with a unique Semblance that can increase his abilities multiple times..." stated the clown masked man with interest "It reminds me of Gabriel Arc legendary Semblance which lead him to win a decisive battle"

"Indeed.. I wonder if he's a bastard son of Nicholas Arc, knowing him who travels around Remnant all the time he wasn't satisfy enough with his wife" added the Queen with some disgust in her tone of voice

" _Idiots, it's because **HE'S** an Arc which gives him an legendary Semblance.." _thought Neo with a smirk under her mask as she saw Jaune/Shiro carrying out the unconscious brown-haired girl out of the arena in bridal style which irked the young assassin to no end but she suppressed that feeling for a moment as she thought once again of his goals " _So not only he wants to become the strongest in the world but also change the current establishment.. I would like to help him but with my hand tied up thanks to that Cinder bitch I can't do much.."_

Meanwhile everyone was talking about Eyepatch's victory towards the Drunken Maiden, said two were already in the waiting room where the rest of the contestants were staring at the white haired Saiyan with more interest than before, specially a certain assassin and a blonde ash-haired who just formed a savage grin

" ** _It seems that you attracted everyones attention from your match against Cana"_** spoke up the Saiyan God from Universe 7 within his mind as he laid down said girl in one of the bleachers

" _As expected, they should be wary that someone like me can defeat them with no problems"_ responded back Shiro as he sat down next to the unconscious Cana

" ** _Don't get to over-confident Shiro, you still have to get through the Semi-finals and the Finals if you really want to be notice in the Underworld like you said and theres no doubt that from here on your opponents could be comparable to the skills of a professional Huntsman or even a Top-Class"_** added Goku with a serious tone of voice as he is trying to convince Shiro to not get to cocky, he has experience this first-hand in his battles before and results were not kind with him

" _I'm aware that my next two_ _opponents could end up being at the level of a professional Huntsman or even beyond, however with me being a Saiyan I can just break my limits every time and also I have Aura Amplification to go even further beyond"_ stated the white haired personality of Jaune with determination, with him being part of the strongest tribe in the Universe he can overcome anything that stands besides him even if his opponent is more skilled than him he will overwhelm them with supreme speed and power

" _ **Shiro, I need to ask you something..."**_ spoke up this time Jaune towards his darker personality who's attention was now to him " _ **Everything that you said towards Cana about changing the establishment is it true? Do you really want to change Remnant as a whole?"**_

" _You should know the answer already.. I was part of you before you ate the RC Dust, you were wishing for a change to happen by your hands when you experience so much injustice from your peers back in Ansel and it only increased more when your parents refuse you to become a Huntsman and when Jason repeatedly took off our fingers for his own twisted amusement. However you sugar-coated all those ideals by saying that you want to become a Hero and then slightly change it when we merge with Goku's soul.. So don't try to shrug off those ideals since you were the one who came up with them"_ explained Shiro with a calm tone of voice as he cracks his middle finger but is quickly healed thanks to his Mana

" ** _Shut up! I'm nothing like you! I just want to be a Hero and be the strongest Huntsman in the world and thats it! Not to become a tyrant and rule everyone with an iron fist, thats so wrong in many levels!"_** shouted the black-haired Arc with frustration, ever since his darker personality became one of its own he has been having difficulties within himself as to what he truly wants.. His goal still is becoming the strongest Huntsman but that's where things become different between Shiro and himself.. One of them wants to be a Hero and the other wants to challenge the establishment and change it as a whole..

But what scared Jaune the most is that he used to think like that before.. And now with him being a Saiyan and the infinite potential he posses, he can truly change Remnant. But that is Shiro's goal not his and he will stop him if he tries to pull something like that

" _If you still refuse your true feelings then be my guess, sooner or later you will realize that we have more in common.."_ responded back the white-haired Saiyan back to Jaune who just stayed quiet meanwhile Goku was watching this with a serious expression, he knew that he could stop this easily but Jaune had to fight this battle by himself and realize what he truly wants..

Before anyone could say anything Shiro felt a powerful presence that made his eyes go slightly wide as he turned his head around to see the Leopard Faunus coming towards his direction with his hands on his pocket

" _Such a powerful presence! The only people I know who could do this are Goku, Ozpin and Glynda... What does he wants from me?"_ said Eyepatch to himself as he saw the powerful individual stop in front of him, everyone in the waiting room could feel the tension going on between the Saiyan and the Assassin for a couple of seconds until the Leopard Faunus spoke up

"Eyepatch." spoke up the individual with a deep tone of voice that send shivers through Shiro's spine, thankfully since he had his mask on so he didn't show any emotions "My name is Rob Lucci and it seems you have peeked my interest with your abilities as a martial artist, I hope we can have an encounter at the Finals"

With that Lucci left the scene the same way he came towards Shiro who just stood there quietly for a couple of seconds until a cocky smirk stared to form under his mask, if someone as strong as Lucci was expecting him to come to the finals then he won't disappoint him and not only that, he will defeat him and win this entire thing! Everyone in the Underworld will fear him and not underestimate his abilities as a martial artist and huntsman

"Oi one-eyed bastard!" stated someone out-loud towards the Saiyan who stopped his train of thoughts and turned his gaze towards the person who was speaking to him, the said individual had spiky ash-blond hair, sharp red eyes that looks similar to Yang's when she's enraged, his outfit was composed of a fitted black sleeveless V-neck tank top with an orange X with the top half borders, baggy pants with knee guards and knee-high combat boots with orange soles and eyelets, last but not least his mask that has large, flare-shaped cloth

"What do you want blondie?" asked Shiro with a neutral tone of voice to the individual

"Just because the Assassin of Vale is expecting you to be in the finals doesn't mean shit! I will be one to challenge him in the finals! So you better be ready for the Semi-finals because I'm going to kick your ass so hard that you will be lying death on the floor" responded cockily the ash-blond haired guy as he lifted his right hand and created small explosions from it which made the Saiyan raised an eyebrow as to how he did that

"I'll be waiting patiently, you shitty hot-head" said back Shiro as he cracked his index finger and forms a smirk under his mask, from what he can sense this guy is stronger than any student in Beacon Academy which it means that he could expect in the Semi-finals people stronger than the fourth-year students or even a graduated Huntsman! His Saiyan blood was already getting excited just from thinking this

Before the ash-blonde guy could retort back he heard his nickname through the speaker that his match was up next so he just 'tch' with anger and walked away from the Saiyan

" ** _You got two people who are more powerful than you to take your challenge seriously"_** exclaimed Goku towards the white-haired Saiyan, he was actually jealous that Shiro will get to fight stronger opponents to surpass his limits. He himself since he got to this world has been wanting to test his Mastered Ultra Instinct at full capacity, however he doubt that anyone in the Universe would be able to challenge him at the moment

" _It is what I wanted anyways, by the end of the Tournament I will be far stronger than anyone in here.."_ responded back Eyepatch still keeping that excitement within his tone of voice

" _ **Or you**_ ** _could be defeated if you let your overconfidence get into your head"_** added Jaune to the conversation still bitter from his talk with his darker personality

" _Come on Jaune, have some confidence that your other personality will win this tournament whenever is through Martial Arts skills or ending up destroying the entire Underworld with a good chunk of Vale"_ stated darkly the white-haired Saiyan which surprised both Goku and Jaune at the statement he just made

" _ **You wouldn't...**_ ** _Then I'll take back the control of this body from you if you ever try to pull that move! I don't care if our identity is revealed!"_** exclaimed Jaune with such anger towards his darker personality that he stared to released Mana without noticing himself

" _If you try that I will kill you and take over this body forever..!_ _"_ responded back Shiro with the same level of anger as Jaune

 _" **We will see about that you white haired bastard!"**_

" _Ozpin's Pet_ _Champion!_ _"_

" _ **Guys stop fighting..!"**_ stated the Saiyan God as he step in on the conversation and released a small amount of godly energy to calm them down which it did " ** _Shiro, don't you think your going overboard by using the Kamehameha just to win the tourmanemt? Remember not even you or Jaune have mastered the technique, it could kill you if you get caught in the blast along with the spectators"_**

" _In the real world specially in places like these is 'kill or be killed', so if it ever comes to that through these last two matches then I will use the_ _Kamehameha even if it kills hundreds of criminals which I shouldn't even care about, society should be glad that I'm getting rid of a few hundred scums and I'll make sure it doesn't kill me..._ _"_ responded Shiro back seriously to Goku, before the Saiyan God could say anything else the white-haired Saiyan cut the three-way conversation as he looked at the screen where they were broadcasting all the matches and since Rob Lucci and the ash-haired man could end up being his opponents for sure then he might as well watch their matches to see what they are capable off

He will defeat them no matter what cost even if it involves the life of the spectators or his own body...

 _ **Scene Change... Downtown Vale...**_

"Are you sure this is the place?" asked the Schnee Heiress towards the leader of Team RYBN who just nodded at her in confirmation

"Yeah, the trail of Aura ends up here in this place" responded Ren with a calm expression as he and the other students looked up to the sign that says 'Juniors' which nobody knew what this place was except of Yang and Jaune

"But why would it lead us here? This place doesn't look like a spot that a criminal with a mask would go to" stated Pyrrha with some confusion in her tone of voice

"It actually makes sense P-money" answered the blonde brawler with a grin on her face "Junior's is a nightclub where everyone comes to have fun and dance, however the owner of this club has contacts with people around Vale and that includes criminals as well"

"Oh! So this is like a secret base for criminals to find info right?!" exclaimed Nora with enthusiasm

"Yeah something like that"

"Yang how do you know this stuff?" asked the black-haired Faunus with curiosity, back when she was part of the White Fang she heard rumors of a certain human having connections with the Underworld of Vale, she never thought that her own partner would know this person

"I needed to find information on a certain 'someone'.." responded Yang bitterly as her eyes went reddish for second until it went back to normal iliac "Also I came here with Jaune last week when I met him, it seems that he knows the owner as well. However he never told me what he came for besides that it was urgent for him to speak with Junior"

This tid-bit of information took slightly by surprised the rest of the group, specially the members of Team JSPR. For what reason would their leader want to meet with someone that runs a nightclub and is in contact with different criminals around Vale?

They would make sure to ask him when they retrieve him back from the silver-eyed individual

"Alright! Let's stop wasting time and go inside!" exclaimed Ruby cheerfully as she walked towards the entrance of the nightclub, however she was stopped by her older sister who just grabbed her red cape

"Easy there Rubes.. You have to be at least 17 years old to go in to a nightclub" stated Yang towards the silver-eyed girl who's mood got killed immediately since she knew she is the only one in the group who is only 15. "However, since we are in a mission to retrieve lover-boy back and Junior is our best shot to know who capture him I'll make sure they give you the entrance so sit tight and watch how your older sister gets the job done"

Without wasting anymore time Yang stared to walk towards the entrance of the nightclub along with her team and then followed by team JSPR in the back. The security guards notice that the blonde girl who trashed their night club a week ago was coming to their direction along with her group of friends so the only thing they did was to inform the other guards inside and block the entrance

"Security! Blondie is coming to this direction along with her group! be prepared to open fore is she makes it inside" stated one of the security guards through a microphone

However that didn't stop the blonde brawler as she enhanced her fist with Aura along with the firepower of Ember Celia, she gave a powerful punch that made the door explode thus pushing back the security guards as they fall unconscious from the impact

"Sorry!" exclaimed the red-haired champion to the unconscious guards who just moaned in pain

"You know we will get in trouble by the Vandalism you just caused Xiao-Long!" stated Weiss with annoyance in her tone of voice, this mission was supposed to look for Jaune! Not to trash a nightclub just to get some information!

"Eh, It's their fault to ruin my night with lover-boy, also they cut a small string of my beautiful hair! And nobody gets away with it" responded the blonde brawler with a growl as her eyes went red once again, this comment made everyone except Nora to sweat-drop comically

"Your sister is really overprotective when it comes to her hair" Pyrrha whispered to Ruby's ear who just laugh nervously at that comment

"Yeah that's Yang for you. She get's really angry when someone touches or cuts her hair, Jaune already experienced her wrath in Miss Goodwitch class when he used that awesome technique with his sword" explained the black-red haired girl to her teammate who just 'hmm' at her explanation

"So that's why Yang got a powerful boost against Jaune.. I always thought that her Semblance was doing the job of leveling the field" responded back the spartan

"She was using her Semblance, it just automatically activates when she's enraged or when her eyes go red"

Before Pyrrha could say anything else another explosion was heard in front of her, when she turned her gaze to the location of the explosion she could see Yang and Nora using their respective weapons to take down another door that was preventing them to go inside the main room.

"Guess who's back!" exclaimed out-loud Yang with a grin as she and the rest of the group reached the main room where the customers where looking at them with confused, nervous and awe expressions at them, then all the security guards of the nightclub draw out their guns and pointed at the whole group specially Yang, this caused them to also take out their own weapons and get into a battle position

"Geez.. Way to make an entrance" Blake said with a deadpanned expression as she is in her battle position

"It was an awesome entrance! Now it's time to break some legs!" added cheerfully the eccentric member of Team RYBN to the conversation

"Nora, we didn't come here to fight, were just looking for information" said Ren towards to his partner but without lowering his guard as he pointed StormFlower to the guards who were doing the same

"Was it really necessary to create all this fuss to just look for the whereabouts of the kidnapper?" asked Pyrrha towards the blonde brawler, but instead her white-haired teammate answered

"Of course it wasn't! Imagine if they find out that the Schnee Heiress and the Four-Time Mistral Champion were involved in acts of vandalism towards a nightclub, added with the fact that all of us are ranked high in the first-year students?! The press would have a field day with us along with Professor Ozpin having his name dragged down because for a certain someone actions!" stated Weiss as she is glaring daggers at Yang who just shrugged it off with no problems

"Blondie!" shouted someone from the crowd of people as it attracted the attention of the students along with the security guards, their gaze landed on the owner of the nightclub, Hei Xiong aka Junior followed by his personal bodyguards the Malachite sisters, Melanie and Militia. "Why are you here again? Coming to trash my place like last time?"

"Hey Junior! And nah, as long as you don't piss me off or do anything to my friends, specially my little sister I won't destroy anything" explained Yang to the owner as she kept her grin for a couple of seconds until it became a serious expression "Now let's talk some business, I didn't come here to party as much as I want to but you can see I have places to be with my group so hurry up and serve me a Strawberry Sunrise to calm my nerves"

"You have some nerve to be ordering us around you bitch!" exclaimed Melanie as she was about to engage in a fight with the blonde brawler of team RYBN, however Junior puts his arm in front of her to stop moving towards the huntress "Junior?!"

"Let it go. It's not worth it to pick up another fight when they brought six Huntsman-in-training and amongst them is the Four-Times Mistralian Champion, we would be crush along with the Nightclub as a whole" responded Junior with his eyes close as he then focus his gaze on the blonde brawler "Alright blondie follow me and try to scare my customers"

With that the security guards lowered their guns along with the students who put their respective weapons away and stared to follow Junior to where the bar-stand was, as they sat down Junior lights up his Cigar that he got from a certain international criminal and asked

"So what is the true reason you are here with all these people blondie?" asked Junior as he got straight to the point

"Remember Jaune Arc? The guy that I came with and you also had a conversation with" responded back Yang with a serious expression as she received an nod from the owner "He was kidnapped by someone who infiltrated to Beacon for some unknown reasons and we have been looking for him through the city for the last hour"

"What makes you think that the kidnapper would have come here?" asked once again Hei Xiong towards Yang, in the back of his mind he was thinking that the Arc kid got into some shit with Neo or even Roman for not paying them back from the forged transcripts that he got kidnapped, however he couldn't say that he knowns in person the most notorious criminal of Vale

"Thanks to my ability to sense Aura to a certain extend I manage to track down his trail and it let us here to this establishment." explained Ren calmly towards Junior who just 'hmm' in interest "However, the trail doesn't stopped here, I could tell that the kidnapper jumped all the way to the roof for some reason"

This surprised Junior and made him connect the dots, he knew that Roman and Neo were going to use the secret entrance to the Underworld since today is the tournament that is being held at this exact moment and both of those criminals hold important spots in the Underworld, now the Arc kid must have impressed Neo from the sparing that they had since it left small craters on the floor and decided to take him for the tournament whenever he wanted to or not

Yep, the kid was definitely fucked every way possible against those monsters who compete there

"It seems that you know something Junior, mind to explain it to us" asked the blonde brawler with a sweet but scary tone of voice to Junior who felt a chill going down his spine, however he suppressed that feeling and puts a expression

"Even if I had a clue to what's going on then that would have to cost you some lien blondie, I don't give information that easily" responded back Junior as he took a drag of his cigar, before Yang could stand up and kick his ass for not giving her information Weiss all of the sudden pulls a couple of thousands of lien in physical form and quietly give them to Junior who was slightly taken aback from this action along with the others who were sitting near her

"There's a couple of thousand in there so I hope is enough to give us more info, also try to make sure that there's no leaks going around about the SDC heiress being here in this nightclub, I rather have my image for the public being clean" explained Weiss in a cold tone towards Junior who just nodded somewhat nervous as to how the heiress of the SDC can be truly scary

"Alright you have a deal." responded back Hei Xiong as he puts the money away and looks at the seven students with a serious expression "Before I gave you this information, I want this conversation we are about to have between us, nobody in the public needs to know the existence of this place"

"What are you talking about?" asked Ruby with some confusion

"Tell me silver-eyed girl, have you ever heard of the Underworld?"

* * *

 _ **And cut! Damn I didn't think that this chapter would take this long to write, with the amount of writers block I been having the last month it was expected to take this long to write out so forgive me.**_

 _ **Also it doesn't help that I'm in**_ ** _vacation in Dominican Republic with my family and then next week I start my third year of college_**

 ** _But enough about that! Let's go over the facts that happened this chapter before I get any reviewer saying 'This doesn't make any sense' blah blah blah_**

 ** _1\. Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha are staring to develop some feelings towards Jaune, of course Weiss is still in denial about it thanks of her being the Schnee Heiress and how ridiculous it would be for her to be going out with a 'Faunus'. She kinda reminds me of Noelle from Black Clover with Asta_**

 ** _2\. Ozpin has cameras everywhere in Beacon except the dorm rooms so that's why he couldn't see Jaune transforming into his darker personality_**

 ** _3\. Ren is the only one from the group besides Jaune who is able to sense other Auras, however he still can't tell from which one is it since the sensory mastery of Aura is a difficult one to practice_**

 ** _4\. Cana Alberona from Fairy Tail now appears in this story, the reason I choose her is because I like her character when I was writing her in Golden Fairy, of course this Cana is FROM Remnant, specifically from Mistral. As you guys saw she is a Martial Artist instead of using Cards as weapons, her skills as a fighter surpasses even Jaune/Shiro for the simple reason of practicing Martial Arts longer and combining two different styles into one. The only reason Shiro beat her was because of his overpowered Semblance_**

 ** _5\. Cana still drinks Alcohol like she does in the original series, but she picked up that habit by a watching videos of a certain dusted crow in combat_**

 ** _6\. We will dive more in depth of her backstory in later chapters and why she hates Pyrrha Nikos who she fought in the Mistral Regional Tournament_**

 ** _7\. Aura Amplification is mostly used in percentage like how Izuku Midoriya uses One For All: Full Cowling, right now Jaune and Shiro can only use 10% of full capacity of their Semblance, if they go beyond that their stamina will deplete and their inside body could be heavily damage from all their energy inside his body_**

 ** _8\. Shiro despite not noticing it himself, he still harbors some of Jaune's attitude since both of them are linked together, for example when he asked Cana to give up and about her will to keep fighting, Same could be said for Jaune who sometimes can be a dark person in combat thanks to Shiro's influence.. how does that actually work you might ask, then you just have to keep reading_**

 ** _9\. Jaune and Shiro both want to become the strongest on Remnant but Jaune wants to use that amount of power to become a Hero meanwhile Shiro aka his darker thoughts wants to change Remnant from what it is and destroy the government and build a new one with his own power. However to achieved those goals they have to defeat the Queen of the Grimm, Salem who already has eyes on him, When we get to Jaune's full backstory it will be more understandable as to why Shiro is thinking about his ultimate goal and why Jaune wants to be a Hero so bear it with me_**

 ** _10\. Both Jaune and Shiro still don't know how to control the Kamehameha properly since Jaune hasn't had the time to practice thanks to classes and studying_**

 ** _11: Rob Lucci from One Piece appears in the story along with Katsuki Bakugou from My Hero Academia! Of course like I said with Cana, the both of them are born in Remnant with backgrounds that differs from their Canon counterparts, however their abilities could be present, you just have to wait and see the next chapter_**

 ** _12\. I always wondered how the members of Team RYBN and JSPR would react to Yang's destruction towards Junior's nightclub haha_**

 ** _13\. Everyone besides Blake don't know about the existence of the Underworld and they are about to find out from Junior next chapter_**

 ** _14\. Also Aura Amplification 100% = Kaio-Ken_**

 ** _Alright That's about it for this chapter, I will try to keep writing more so they can come out early. However, I can't promise much since I have college starting next week. Also I want to work on the new chapter of Golden Fairy, the only reason I haven't updated is because I have been having major writers block haha so forgive me._**

 ** _Hope you guys have an awesome day, leave a review of what you think of this chapter that might seen confusing for some people LMAO, if your new don't forget to favorite and follow this story, it would mean a lot for me! See ya later_**

 ** _Ja-ne!_**


	12. Explosions and Aura

_**YOOOOOOO! What's good everyone! I hope you guys are okay so far, when it comes to me I just moved in to my new college which is way more awesome than my last one! But enough about that! I know you guys are ready to dive into the new chapter**_

 _ **When it comes to this chapter it will cover the semi-finals of the tournament, it will also covering the plot of Team SPR + RYBN trying to find Jaune with the help of Junior**_

 ** _Alright! Without wasting anymore time let's get this chapter stared!_**

 ** _RWBY Opening 1_**

 ** _Volume 1 (Underworld)_**

 ** _Chapter 12: Explosions and Aura_**

* * *

 ** _Junior's Night Club... Downtown Vale.. Kingdom of Vale.. Planet Remnant_**

"The Underworld?" asked Yang with a raised eyebrow towards Junior as she took a sip from her Strawberry Sunrise that one of the bartenders gave to her "What the hell are you talking about Junior? as far as I know we are looking for information that leads to that bastard that capture Jaune! Not about a realm that supposedly existed millions of years ago"

"I have to agree with Xiao-Long on this one, I highly doubt that a word that is used in pre-historic books can help us to look for Jaune Arc" added the heiress as she was giving a cold glare at the owner of the club who was slightly sweating at her gaze "If you are giving us misleading information then I hope you wouldn't mind having V.P.D knocking on your doors for hosting criminals and trafficking information, and a Schnee always get what it wants so I have no problems shutting down your club"

" _Sheesh! I didn't know Weiss had it in her! She must be really determine to get Jaune back"_ thought the silver-eyed girl quietly as she could see the determine expression her partner was showing towards Junior who replied quickly but with a subtle nervous tone

"D-Don't worry! Why would I be lying when you gave me a good amount of lien to tell you classified information Ms. Schnee!" responded quickly Junior, he knew that he was cornered with that statement the Heiress made, knowing fully well of the influence of the SDC has through the globe specially in the Dust market was something that he didn't want to mess with..

"Then you better explain why this 'Underworld' is linked with Jaune Arc and it's kidnapper" said Weiss still keeping her icy tone towards the owner of the nightclub who gave a deep sigh and looks at everyone

"When I mentioned to all of you about the Underworld, I wasn't referring to the ones that supposedly existed in the mythology books of Remnant" explained Junior with a serious tone towards everyone as he took a drag from his cigar to calm his nerves that he got from the SDC Heiress "I'm referring to an entire different ball game that is not known through the masses, only a few people know about this place including some members of the Council of Vale"

"And that is..?" added Ren with an eyebrow raised, he had admit that he was curious to learn about this place that only a few specific people knew but what peeked the attention of the leader of Team RYBN was the members of the Council of Vale having knowledge of this

"A series of underground tunnels that were left to rot after old government collapse from the Great War. However twenty years ago, an old mafia group from Mistral found those tunnels and form the place known today as the 'Underworld of Vale'" explained the owner of the nightclub as he look at the group of young huntsman who were stunned from his explanation for a couple of seconds until the orange-haired girl spoke up

"So it's like a super secret society for the criminals?" asked Nora with genuine curiosity towards Junior who sweat-drop comically by that comment along with the other students

"Something like that... I would call it a Black Market in easier terms" answered Junior with honesty towards the orange-haired Mistrali who was satisfy with his answer "However, Vale is not the only one who posses an Underworld filled with Assassins, Criminals, Rogue Hunters, Traffickers, etc. Mistral along with Vacuo and Atlas also have their own Underworld but what separates this one from the others is the amount of powerful people who work there.."

"But what about the Council? You mentioned that the Council of Vale was aware that this place exist, why are they not doing anything?" asked Pyrrha towards Junior. She wanted to know more about this 'Underworld' and how the V.P.D and the Council wasn't doing nothing to get rid of it, hell even Beacon Academy wasn't doing anything about this situation if they were aware about it!

Did her partner knew about this? If so then why not mentioning it to her or the team? Was he hiding even more which cause him to be kidnapped by someone who belonged in this 'Underworld'

"Because it affects their hidden agendas and their resources that they gain easily. If the V.P.D or Beacon Academy have no choice to raid the Underworld it would cause a massive decrease in their bank accounts and connections which will make the corrupted Councilman to cut ties and aid with Beacon for putting their nose at the wrong affair" explained Junior to the red-haired champion

"But that's wrong.. Isn't the Council supposed to be in the good side of the law and not colluding with criminals?" asked Ruby with a hint of frustration on her tone of voice, all her life she thought that the government aka the Council were in the good side with the Huntsman to create order, sure they were still some unfairness when it comes to the Faunus community and its segregation in part of the Kingdom

But colluding with criminals just to gain more economical and influential power just sounded wrong and immoral in her innocent eyes

Why?

"Because that's how the real world is Ruby" spoke Blake towards the silver-eyed girl who just looked at her slightly stunned from her answer along with the others "No matter how much you want to believe that the world is black and white, greed can chance even the purest soul to wanting more power"

"Blake.." responded Ruby softly at her explanation

"The girl is right Red" added Junior to the conversation as he throws out his finished cigar to the trash bin "At least criminals admit that they do sketchy stuff meanwhile councilmen hide their 'dirty rags' under the laws they put on people"

"As much as I'm interest to learn more about the Council being in cahoots with major criminals, that still doesn't answer our question of Jaune Arc being kidnapped, what does this 'Underworld' have to do with our friend?" asked Ren seriously as he tries to remain on the main topic of matter, he also notice that the others nodding in agreement as his comment since they couldn't be wasting more time..

"I was getting into that.." said the owner of the night club as he stares at the pink-eyed Huntsman for a second and then looks at the rest with a serious expression "Have you guys heard of Roman Torchwick?"

"Of course! Who hasn't heard of the most wanted criminal in Vale and even around the other Kingdoms" responded Weiss in a matter-of-fact tone, of course she knew about Torchwick, he has been active on the news and his bounty increase to a whopping ten million lien which can made a person rich but not Schnee-level of rich

"Oh! I fought him a week ago when he tried to steal Dust from one of the main dust shops in Vale" added the scythe user to the conversation, this attracted the attention almost everyone besides Yang since she knew about this when they got into Beacon "But for some reason I had this feeling that he was holding back against me"

"I'm surprised you survive an encounter against Torchwick, the guy is a monster in combat and he can kill all of you, not even the Four Times Mistral Champion could hold a candle against him" stated Junior seriously as he got caught glimpses of Roman's true abilities, he could definitely say nobody in Beacon besides the Headmaster and the professors would be able to challenge him

"I doubt he could be that strong" said Yang with confidence towards Junior "I mean the seven of us along with Jaune are ranked as one of the best in the first year in Beacon"

"I'm just warning you, if you don't flee when you confront him in the battlefield then be my guest blondie" replied Hei Xiaong with a sigh as he decides to continue with his explanation "Torchwick is one of the heads who controls most of the Underworld thanks to his influence and of course his fighting abilities, His right hand is known as the 'Black Rabbit' who made a deal with Arc for something in exchange, and it seems it he didn't keep up with the part of his deal which could be the reason of his kidnapping and taking him to the Underworld"

"What kind of deal?" asked Pyrrha with an edge of concern, this was getting more confusing and concerning! What kind of deal did Jaune made with that 'Black Rabbit' which is the right hand of the most notorious criminal around Vale!

Why did he hide this from her and the rest of her of the team? Does he not have enough trust to tell his secrets that they needed to find out through other people

"I can't reveal that kind of information.." at the moment Junior murmured those words, the blonde brawler from Team RYBN stood up from her seat and violently grabs Junior from his collar shirt and pulls him closer to her face

"Don't give me that 'classified' bullshit Junior! If you don't plan to tell us what kind of deal he made with Torchwick's right hand then I'm going to kick your ass so hard that this nightclub will come down with it" stated Yang in a threatening tone to the owner of the nightclub who was sweating bullets from the gaze he was receiving from the blonde haired girl

"I swear blondie I can't reveal that information! Arc gave me enough money to not reveal his secret so I'm following part of our agreement!" responded quickly Junior out of fear, he knew he was already stepping on thin ice by revealing Roman's right hand identity, fortunately he only mention her mask identity and not her true one. And he was not planning to rat out the Arc kid because he gave him good money in how to get forged transcripts to Beacon Academy

"Wrong answer!" Yang shouted angrily as she stared to form a fist with her free hand which cause the Malachite Twins to stand up from their spots they were sitting on and the other Huntsman-in-training to reach their weapons in case everything goes down

However, a certain pink-eyed leader touches Yang's shoulder and activates his Semblance which cause her body to gain a blackish color, then her emotions started to calm down as her eyes went back to her original color along with letting Junior go, this cause Yang to turn around to see that it was her leader's doing that cause her to relax all the sudden

"What did you do Ren?" asked the blonde brawler in a neutral expression as she still felt the effects of Ren's Semblance, it was like she lost her emotions..

"I activated my Semblance to calm down your emotions Yang, you could of have done something that could affect all of us in the long run since we are affiliated with Beacon Academy" stated Ren calmly as her removed his hand from her shoulder and deactivates his Semblance and causes her body to return to its original color "We can't afford to create commotion in a public place"

"But.." was about to respond the blonde brawler as she was interrupted once again but this time by her own sister

"Yang, I know your frustrated and I can guarantee your not the only one. But we need to be focused on this mission to retrieve Jaune and not cause so much destruction, we will get the answers from Jaune himself alright?" said the silver-eyed girl as she flashes a smile to her older sister, she as well was getting annoyed at Junior who was keeping them more vital information that could help them to retrieve Jaune but at the same time concern that he doesn't want anyone to know his deal with Torchwick's right hand.. Just what was he hiding so badly!?

"You look so cute when you make these kinds of speeches little sis" responded back Yang as she forms a grin on her face and grabs Ruby on a head-lock and rubs her fist to her head comically

"Yannnnnnnnnngg! Not in front of everyone!" shouted Ruby in embarrassment, this act of sister bonding made the group smile, hell even Junior was amused by this

"Since Jaune told you to not tell anyone about his deal with Torchwick's right hand, then can you at least tell us how to get into the Underworld so we can look for him?" asked Ren towards Junior with a serious expression as he got everyone's attention once again, as much as he wanted to relax on a Friday night, they needed to be focus at the mission at hand and not waste anymore time

"That will cost you more money" stated simply Hei Xiaong as he was expecting to received another barrage of threats from the Huntsman but for his luck he saw the Schnee Heiress puts down a few hundred Lien next to his hand as he grabs it quickly and looks at the students once again "On the roof of this building, there's a secret elevator that will take you to the main tunnel of the Underworld where it leads to the underground Coliseum which a tournament is being held at the moment"

"A tournament? What kind of tournament?" asked Pyrrha with curiosity, the word 'tournament' peeked her attention since she didn't expect a society full of criminals to hold a tournament

"A Martial Arts one, since the creation of the Underworld it has been a tradition to held a Martial Arts Tournament for the sake of entertainment and also to gain the title as the 'King' of the Underworld by defeating the strongest fighters around the criminal world" explained the bearded owner to the students "Torchwick along with his right hand and other international criminals are holding the Tournament at this moment we are speaking and I assume that your friend Arc is competing against his will to repay his debt"

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go use that secret passage to the 'Underworld' and find Jaune-Jaune!" exclaimed Nora with a excited grin on her face as she stood up from her spot and was about to dash off to the rooftop of the building until he was stopped by Junior's voice

"Hold it pinky!" shouted Junior with a stern tone "You can't go guns-blazing to the Underworld! if you guys don't disguise your appearance, specially the Schnee Heiress and the Four Times Mistral Champion who are pretty famous in their own right, it would cause every bounty-hunter and assassin to kill all of you on the spot"

"Then what can you recommend us? As you can see we don't have any extra clothing to disguise ourselves" commented Yang as she made an expression of not having extra spare of clothing

"I got that covered.. Is the least I can do from all the money I got from Ms. Schnee.." responded back the nightclub owner as he then looks at the Malachite Twins "Melanie, go take the girls to the dressing room upstairs and give them a dress along with tiara mask so they look like they belong with the Underworld society and Militia, take the boy with you and find him some fancy outfit along with a half-mask I used to use before"

The twins/body-guards nodded at his order as they stared to retrieve the group of Huntsman to the second floor thus leaving Junior by himself who lit up another cigar to calm down his stress that he received from all that talking/interrogation

" _I just hope this doesn't come bite me in the ass.. Just what the hell did you got into Arc, you said you had the money to pay Neo!"_ thought deeply the owner as he took a long pull from his cigar " _However.. That girl with black hair and amber eyes reminds of a certain White Fang member who went rogue and was known as the 'Silent Shadow'... Nah I doubt she end up in Beacon with all the heat she was leaving in the Underworld so there should be no way that she's willing to go back there, could she?"_

 _"_ _I'm going to need a drink to calm these damn nerves..."_

 ** _Scene Change... Underworld of Vale.. Coliseum waiting room.._**

Cana Alberona or mostly known as her alias the 'Drunken Maiden' stared to regain conscious as she slowly opened her eyes and notice that she was looking at the roof of the room she was at. As she slowly stood up she could feel a annoying pain in her stomach which made her grit her teeth, the brown-haired girl was wondering how did she end up here until she remember..

" _I lost against that silver-eyed person.. I didn't expect that he could increase his abilities by using his Semblance, a powerful one no less.."_ thought Cana deeply as she looks down at the floor for a moment until her hands form a fist as she gritted her teeth in frustration " _But still! I have to get stronger to not let this happen again! But without a Semblance of my own it will be harder to improve"_

"It seems that your awake.." someone commented to Cana who turned her head around to see Eyepatch staring at the TV where they were streaming the other matches of the Tournament

"I didn't take you being the one who cares.. For someone who's cocky and cold to it's opponent" responded with a smirk the brown-haired martial artist towards Shiro who just cracked his index finger casually

"Let's just say I'm compassionate with strong opponents who have gained my respect" stated casually the white-haired Saiyan. He wasn't lying about the comment of him respecting strong opponents who make his Saiyan blood feel the adrenaline, however him being concern over a stranger is a trait that Jaune has so he inherited as well as much he doesn't want to admit it...

"Yeah sure.." responded Cana sarcastically as she stared to look for her flask on her pockets, fortunately she finds it there and starts to drink from it

"Don't you ever stop drinking alcohol?" asked Shiro with a deadpanned tone, he was wondering how her body could handle so much pure alcohol in such a short time, he doubt Aura could cure all of that unless she has a Semblance to negate it

"Nah? Without it I just don't feel the same, besides it has been like this since I stared to learn the Drunken Fist style" responded casually the brown-haired girl as she stood up from her spot and made her way towards where the Saiyan was standing as he's staring at the screen "So any opponents you have your eye on"

"Indeed.. One of them is this ash-blonde haired guy who goes as 'Lord Explosion Murder', stupid name if you asked me" said Eyepatch to Cana who just snickered at the name "However, he has an impressive Semblance that backs up that title"

"And that is.." asked the girl with a raised eyebrow

"Being able to create explosions with his own Aura" responded the white-haired Saiyan with a serious tone, never before he has seen a Semblance that is able to create powerful explosion that can shake entire stadiums, impressive for a Human.. "His match was fairly short since he overwhelms his opponent with his powerful explosions, he doesn't give them a moment to think"

"That's pretty smart if he has such a powerful Semblance" commented Cana as she looks at the screen where they were repeating the match in which 'Lord Explosion Murder' dash off towards his opponent at fast speeds and overwhelms it with a powerful explosion from the palms of his hand "As much as I hate to admit it, I would lose against him since my style involves being engage on hand-to-hand.. How do you plan to defeat him?"

"I'll think of something." simply said the white-haired Saiyan as he was staring deeply at the screen that was focusing on Explosion boy who was grinning like a maniac as he was celebrating his win to the Semi-finals, meaning that he's going against him.. " _Any opinion on him Goku?"_

" ** _Hmmm.. Besides having the attitude like my rival Vegeta in his old days, I have to admit he's faster than you when you use Aura Amplification at 5% or even beyond, his explosions are powerful enough to knock any Huntsman-in-training if he wants to, I can also tell his battle instincts are sharper than that Cana girl.. The only way you can defeat him is being faster than him and hit his weak spots"_** explained the Saiyan God with his arms crossed meanwhile Jaune was sitting down in a lotus style with his eyes closed, however he was clearly listening the conversation

" _I had my_ _suspicions that was the case, He's stronger than me when I use Aura Amplification at 5% which is how much I can handle before feeling my stamina diminishing, as expected for someone who can be at the level of a professional Huntsman specially with that Explosive Semblance.."_ responded back Shiro with a neutral tone

" _ **Then why don't you use the Zanzoken or go beyond with Aura Amplification, since we don't have human limitations anymore I say you should go for it and you can overwhelm him with raw speed"**_ added Jaune to the conversation which attracted both Goku's and Shiro's attention

" _I wasn't expecting you to give info in how to defeat him.. What's the sudden change of heart?"_ asked the white-haired Saiyan in a teasing tone which made Jaune just 'tch' in annoyance

" _ **I'm only giving you my input because I don't want MY body be destroyed into an oblivion by a nut guy"**_ sneered the black-haired Saiyan at his alternative personality

" _ **Jaune is right Shiro, if you use the Zanzoken or go beyond 5% with Aura Amplification then your chances of beating 'Lord Explosion Murder' will become larger"**_ exclaimed Goku with a care-free tone towards Eyepatch who slightly cringe at his happy attitude

Before he could say anything within his mind, the white-haired Saiyan was suddenly interrupted as he feels Cana shaking his shoulder "Yooho! Remnant to Shiro! Are you still there?"

"Sorry.. I was in a depth thought" responded simply the martial artist as he looks at the brown-haired girl with his lone Silver eye "I needed a strategy in how to efficiently defeat explosive boy"

"Well it took you like a couple a minutes to even get your attention.." said the 'Drunken Maiden' as she took another swing from her flask "So how are you planning to defeat him and overcome him?"

"You just have to wait and find out" simply said the Saiyan with a smirk under his mask, before Cana could say anything else he heard through the speakers his name once again meaning that his Semi-final match was about to start "About time I get some action, I was getting kinda bored of just waiting"

"Don't let that cocky side of yours get you killed, I still need to get my revenge on you" responded the brown-haired girl with her own smirk but her words didn't have any malice behind it

"I'll keep that in mind Cana.." stated Shiro as he made his way through the tunnel that leads into the arena of the Coliseum, halfway there he meet his opponent Explosive Boy or like how he likes to call himself 'Lord Explosion Murder'

"Oi Cyclops! Are you ready to meet your maker!?" asked the ash-blonde haired boy with a sinister grin on his face, however the Saiyan wasn't afraid of his expression at all

"That's funny, you took the words right out of my mouth Explosive boy" responded Shiro as he cracked his index finger casually, he notice that his opponent got irritated very quickly as he got into his face

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY TO ME YOU WHITE HAIRED BASTARD!?" shouted 'Lord Explosion Murder' with a enraged tone of voice as he slightly activated his Semblance to intimidate the Saiyan but unfortunately it didn't work

"You heard me clear sparky, and I would recommend to save your energy until the fight starts. I really want to kick your ass at your best" stated the white-haired Saiyan with a cocky tone of voice as he stared to walk forward to the arena followed by his opponent

" _Ohoho.. I'm going to roast this damn monkey boy into oblivion!"_ thought dangerously the ash-blonde haired guy as he licked his lips in excitement as he quietly follows his prey

After a couple of seconds of silent walking they could hear the rumble and the music they put on to start hyping the crowd, as they emerge into the Coliseum the crow stared to cheer so loudly that the entire place was slightly rumbling!

" **WELCOME EVERYONE TO THE FINAL FOUR OF THE 20TH UNDERWORLD MARTIAL ARTS** **TOURNAMENT!"** shouted the commentator from the speakers as he sees the crow getting all excited " **THIS TOURNAMENT HAS BEEN FULL OF SURPRISES! FROM ONE-SHOTS TO UPSETS THAT HAS MADE PEOPLE LOSE THEIR MIND AND WONDER IF THAT PERSON WILL BECOME THE NEW 'KING' OF THE UNDERWORLD OF VALE AND WIN 1,000,000 LIEN!** "

" **ON THE RIGHT WE HAVE THE PERSON WHO HAS SHAKEN THE ENTIRE UNDERWORLD WITH HIS SKILLS AND HAS DOMINATED MATCH AFTER MATCH, THUS BECOMING ONE OF THE TOP THREE TO WIN THE TOURNAMENT! EYEPATCH!"** exclaimed the man through the speakers as everyone stared to chant Shiro's nickname, hell he could even tell some people from the women population were giving him lustful looks under their mask which was the first time it has happened in his life..

" **ON THE LEFT! THERE'S NO NEED FOR INTRODUCTION FOR THIS MONSTER! ONLY BEING 22 YEARS OLD AND HE IS ONE OF THE FEW STRONGEST HUNTSMAN GRADUATED FROM SHADE ACADEMY BEHIND NICHOLAS ARC! ALSO A TWO TIMES CHAMPION IN THE VACUO** **UNDERWORLD TOURNAMENT BUT HE WANTS TO EXPAND HIS 'KINGDOM' TO VALE! BEHOLD KATSUKI BAKUGOU! WIDELY KNOWN AS 'LORD EXPLOSION MURDER!"** shouted the commentator as he introduced the ash-blonde haired boy who's true name is Katsuki, not a common name in Remnant but there was a fact that surprised the Saiyan

" _Not only h_ _e graduated from my old man's Academy but he's called the 'King' in the Underworld of Vacuo for the last two years.. He must be a prodigy if he can beat professional opponents like nothing.. I need to be at my guard at all times!"_ thought the Saiyan with a serious expression under his mask as he got into his Turtle Hermit stance meanwhile Katsuki slightly lowered himself as his hands were producing mini-explosions thanks to his Semblance

"Not gonna bow down to your superior cyclops?" asked Explosion boy in a cocky manner to his opponent

"Not in this life-time sparky.. Besides you will be one bowing down to my feet when I beat your ass and win this Tournament" responded Shiro as a dark smirk was forming under his face as he could tell Katsuki was getting angry at his response

" **AND NOW! LET THE FIRST SEMI-FINALS OF THE 20TH UNDERWORLD MARTIAL ARTS BEGIN!"**

"DIE!" shouted Bakugou as he dashes towards the Saiyan at blinding speeds thanks to his Semblance which created an explosion that shook the arena, unfortunately Shiro saw this coming thanks to his advance reflexes he developed from training with Goku

" _ **Aura Amplification: 5%!"**_ said the Saiyan quickly as he activated Arc's Semblance and suddenly his body was coated by white Mana along with lightning of the same color (A/N:Similar to what Izuku Midoriya from My Hero Academia does when he activates One For All: Full Cowling)

After a second his opponent was in front of him with his right hand being lift to the sky as it was turning into a orange-like color which made Shiro's Silver eye go wide in realization at to was about to happen " _Is he planning also to be caught by his own explosion?!"_

Without wasting time Shiro uses the Zanzoken which created an after-image of himself as it was caught by Bakugou's powerful explosion, meanwhile the real version of himself was standing a couple of meters away from the explosion his opponent created

" _Not only he's fast but he has also crazy endurance.."_ thought Eyepatch with a smirk staring to form under his mask thanks to his adrenaline kicking in, as the smoke stared to died down Katsuki was emerging without any scratches or injuries which is no easy feat from any Huntsman

"What's wrong Cyclops? Were you all talk and no bite?" asked 'Lord Explosion Murder' with a cocky expression as he cracked his neck and got into his battle position once again "I have to admit it, that shitty Semblance you have saved your ass from my attack but that won't happen again!"

"Well see about that sparky! _**Aura Amplification: 10%!**_ " responded Shiro as he dashes off at blinding speed towards Bakugou who's eyes were slightly surprised at his sudden rise of power, then in the next second receives a powerful kick to the face that sends him flying away a couple of meters but recovers quickly as he wipes off the scratch he got and forms a savage grin

" _Damn it! Not even 10% is phasing him.. And I'm already feeling my body being burned from the inside from all of this Mana"_ thought quietly the Saiyan as he releases more white lightning Mana from his body and got into battle position once again

Bakugou runs at fast speeds towards the Saiyan but instead of attacking him directly, he jumps high into the sky and with a explosion he comes down crashing at Shiro who barely dodges his powerful attack that created a crater below them. But the ash-blonde haired didn't stop there as he rushes once again towards Eyepatch but this time he coats himself in a burning fire that was created from the continuous use of his Semblance

" _This is bad! If I get caught with that attack I could seriously get injured!"_ said to himself the white-haired Saiyan as he focus all his senses at Bakugou and before he reaches him, he kicks Katsuki's hand which made him stop for a moment using his Semblance..

But before he could deliver an effective attack, 'Lord Explosion Murder' jumps high up once again and lands behind Shiro in which he hasn't landed to the floor and was about to released an Aura-infused punch to his gut. Fortunately for the Saiyan he uses the Zanzoken once again and leaves an after-image of himself to Bakugou who's punch went through that blurred version of his opponent..

" _Now is my chance!"_ shouted Shiro within his mind as he reappeared behind his back and was about to punch Katsuki's face with a force that can destroy a building. However to his surprised Bakugou turns around and also releases a powerful fist towards the Saiyan at the same time

When their fist collided to each others faces it created a powerful shockwave that was felt in the entire Coliseum, followed by a medium-sized crater below their feet. Both of them weren't moving a single inch despite burying their fist to their faces

(A/N: This scene is similar to Super Saiyan 2 Goku vs Majin Vegeta, Goku vs Goku Black or even Goten vs Trunks when they collide both of their fist into their faces)

"What a magnificent battle we have here so far. The 'Underdog' against the 'King' of the Vacuo's Underworld, who would of thought that their skills can rival a graduated Huntsman to even a professional one" stated the 'Queen' with glee in her tone of voice, she didn't think that this battle could have been more entertaining than the one in the quarter-finals against the Drunken Maiden

"Hmph! it is expected from the 'King' himself and his unparalleled abilities" added 'Jack' to the conversation with a smug tone of voice under his mask, besides he was the one who scouted Katsuki to participate in the Underworld Martial Arts and win it two times which crowded him as the 'King' of Vacuo's Underworld at the age of 20 "However, I'm surprised that Eyepatch is still alive and even catching up against him.. What gives?"

"Indeed.. Someone who's at the very minimum is second-year Huntsman-in-training level to be able to match a graduated Huntsman borderline professional is something you don't see everyday.." said Clown with curiosity as his gaze was directly at the Saiyan

" _Old fools, since they are not able to sense Aura they are confused as to why Eyepatch is rivaling someone like 'Lord Explosion Murder'"_ thought Roman Torchwick to himself as he slightly cringe at the alias name of the ash-blonde haired guy, he shook off that feeling as he then stares at the Saiyan with great interest " _This mad-man.. He's breaking through his normal limits by increasing the percentage use of his Semblance. However, how long can he keep breaking his limits until his body gives up from the amount of Aura he's producing.."_

" _Just how strong you are Jaune? With that kind of power you don't need to be in Beacon.."_ said the pink-brown haired girl to herself, wondering why her secret interest/slightly crush is even in the academy when he has already surpassed most of the Beacon students with his Semblance..

" _Shiro's fighting skills are evolving as he keeps fighting this Katsuki guy..."_ thought Cana with a critical eye as she was watching the fight in the waiting room " _Could this relate to what he told me about his DNA letting him to become stronger as fights progress?"_

Meanwhile back in the arena both Shiro and Katsuki move their fist away from each other as they jump back at the same time since both needed to gain distance. Both fighters were analyzing each other to see what could be the next move

" _He's slowly figuring out how to counter-attack my Zanzoken with his fighting_ _instincts.. I need to change my style if I want to caught him off-guard"_ thought the Saiyan as he slightly flinches from the pain he was feeling inside his body from all the Mana it was through his body " _10% seems to be taking a toll in my body but I have to push through this! I need to break through my limits once again!"_

 _"This damn monkey...! How is he keeping up with me?! I should have be roasting him the minute I released my Explosion"_ said Bakugou within him mind with anger and frustration as he was glaring daggers at the Saiyan who also was doing the same "What are you waiting for bastard?! You really think someone like you could defeat someone like me! The King of Vacuo's Underworld?! I'll put you in your place shitty peasant!"

"Like hell I would be defeated by a 'King'! I'll show you who's the superior one here ' _Human'!_ " sneered the Saiyan at his opponent as he ran towards Bakugou at blinding speeds without realizing that he increased his Semblance capabilities to a 15%

"What the! He increased his speed all of the sudden!" murmured in surprised the ash-blonde haired boy as he puts both of his arms in a 'X' form as he embraced Shiro's shattering punch. The impact itself mades him grunt in pain as he's pushed back all the way to the other end of the Coliseum

" _It seems that when I got mad, I manage to achieve 15% of Aura Amplification and it has done some damage. But would that be enough to defeat him?"_ said the white-haired Saiyan to himself as he was looking at Bakugou who was still shocked at the sudden turn of events

" _Not only his speed increased... But his strength manage to go through my Aura-enhanced defense!"_ thought Katsuki with raw anger as he didn't waste anymore time as dashes off towards Shiro with a massive explosion trailing behind. Eyepatch also did the same as he ran towards Katsuki thus leaving behind a trail of white lightning

The both of them were running so fast towards each other that they had difficulties to stop themselves but quickly recovered themselves as they gave a warrior yell at each other trying to connect their attack. Shiro was the first one to land a hit at Bakugou thanks to his speed gained with Aura Amplification 15%, he made the 'King' of Vacuo's Underworld stumble which made the Saiyan realize he could end this

Shiro stared to spin at blinding speeds to get momentum and land a powerful kick towards Bakugou's head who saw this coming as he barely dodges the shattering kick, since the ash-blonde haired guy was in a uncomfortable position he decided to go all out in his Semblance as he releases a massive explosion from his right hand that it's size almost covered the entire arena and consumed both of them

As the explosion stared to died down, both fighters could be seen at each end of the Arena with their clothes tattered thanks to the explosion Katsuki created. Shiro's formal clothing was all tattered, exposing half of his defined upper-chest and right arm, his mask was also ruined so he decides to take it off thus revealing his entire face and his other eye which is a blood-red color similar to Yang and Katsuki, lastly his snow-white hair instead of being slick down it was back its shaggy form Jaune usually keeps, also everyone could see his weighted wristbands that Goku made for this body

The same could be said for 'Lord Explosion Murder' as half of his tank top was burned off from that explosion which exposed a major part of his upper body and his mask was also destroyed from the impact, but he didn't care about that! His goal was to kill this damn bastard who has prove to be more than a pebble to become the champion of the Vale Underworld!

He will put this damn cyclops into his place even if he has to blow up the entire Coliseum!

"Damn... If I hadn't risen my Aura Amplification to 20% then I would have been severely damage from that explosion" said Shiro somewhat tired as he could feel his Mana healing his physical scratches at a fascinating rate, however the inside of his body was begging him to stop using his Semblance so recklessly but he couldn't stop now! He needed to win this fight and prove these fighters and the entire Underworld who the boss is!

"You...! I swear that killing you is my main priority! I will put you in your grave you shitty monkey! You will regret crossing my way to victory!" shouted Bakugou as he was shaking in anger for a few couple of seconds until he took a deep breath as he makes a circle with his left hand and puts his right hand behind it "I have been developing this attack for a while! So you better embraced it you shitty peasant!"

" _He's concentrating a great amount of Aura in a single point..."_ thought the Saiyan as he see Bakugou's hand staring to light up to the point it was becoming slightly difficult to see

" ** _He's planning to release a long-ranged blast towards you, this might be is trump-card to win this battle"_** commented Goku within his mind with a serious expression on his face, so far he has been focused on the explosive battle between the two fighters and he had to admit this Katsuki guy was pushing Shiro to break his limits in the usage of his Aura Amplification, fortunately this didn't affect Jaune thanks of not being linked to his physical body at this moment

" _Well then... It seems I don't have excuse to use this then"_ responded back the white-haired Saiyan as he forms a dark smirk and cupped both of his hands together near his waste as he stared to concentrate all of his latent Mana into a single point " _ **Kaaaaaaaa... Meeeeeeeee...**_ "

Before Shiro could continue to chant those famous words, he suddenly came into a harsh stop as he feels a massive headache going through his head in which it made him roar in pain and clutch his head down to the floor and deactivate his Semblance.. This of course took everyone by surprised including Katsuki who stopped charging his attack and raised an eyebrow in confusion, he could swore that he heard two voices coming from his mouth

"ARGHHHHHH! Stop! It hurts! It fucking hurts! _**I'm going to kill you Ozpin's pet**_!" shouted hysterically the Saiyan as painful tears were coming down from his lone red-eye that was switching off from red to blue every second

" ** _Your not the only one who's feeling this pain! But if this takes to stop you from using an attack that can kill innocent people then I'll go through it!"_** responded painfully Jaune as he was forcefully taking control of his body which was hurting him like hell mentally that he as well was letting painful tears running down his face, but the youngest Arc wasn't gonna let this 'personality' of his get away of releasing a Kamehameha which can destroy mountain with ease!

However before the pain could go even further between the both of them, Goku appears behind his student via Instant Transmission and with a chop on his neck knocks Jaune out cold which stopped the pain both of them were feeling mentally. With this out of the way Shiro stared to calm down as his red eye stopped switching from blue to red and stop up slowly as he could feel the aftermath of the effects

"Thank you Goku..." said softly but tiredly the Saiyan towards the warrior of Universe 7th who just gave him a grin in return despite not seeing it physically

" _ **No problem. Despite Jaune having a good heart in stopping you from killing innocent people by using the Kamehameha, that stunt he pulled was going to affect the both of you on a spiritual level that it would have cripple this body from using Mana if Jaune kept going"**_ explained Goku with a serious expression, thanks to his advance sensing abilities he developed through Whis's training he felt a great disruption going through Jaune's body when he tried to take control forcefully which is already a bad idea of its own as it disrupts the flow of what composes the spiritual side of Ki and Aura itself " ** _However, I agree with him that using the Kamehameha is going over the board since you haven't mastered it and it could kill you if not careful and I know you don't want that Shiro.."_**

"Then what am I supposed to do to respond against his attack.." asked Shiro once again in a low tone of voice as he didn't want his opponent or anyone else hear him speak and it became harder to hide since his mask was ruined from the last explosion

" _ **Concentrate your Mana through your index finger as you point it at him in a pistol-like style and when you have enough energy charged up then released it in a form of a blast, it might not be as strong as the Kamehameha but it will get the job done trust me on this one"**_ explained Goku in a neutral tone of voice, it wasn't a powerful Ki technique like the Kamehameha but it was enough to battle back what his opponent was about to release, besides he used this technique against Caulifla and Kale in his Super Saiyan God form

Shiro nodded at his indications as he puts his right hand forward and forms a pistol-like symbol with his index and middle finger being the lead, with a deep breath the Saiyan activated Aura Amplification at 25% which created a crater below him thanks to the pressure his Mana is releasing, then he concentrated all that energy into his two fingers which was staring to form a bright yellow ball with lightning surrounding it

Bakugou at seeing this forms a dark-grin as he kept charging his ultimate skill "I don't say this everyday but for someone who is a shitty peasant, you fight decent. However! With this attack I will blow you into a oblivion!"

"Keh! For being a hot-head without a filter your not to shabby either! You made me break my limits multiple times through this battle so I appreciated the help! But like you said this battle is over one way or another!" responded back Shiro with his own smirk of amusement, he might hate this guy but he could be a great sparing partner to advance onto the next level! The stronger he gets the better..

Being a Saiyan was a blessing from the Gods!

"This could be bad..." commented seriously Clown from the private stands as he could see small rocks and wind gust being produced from those two

"Indeed, with the amount of Aura they are releasing they could be considered Top-Class Huntsman.. Those two are truly monsters of the Underworld" added Queen with respect towards the fighter who were giving everything they got, it was a truly a battle of monsters

However, Neo and including Roman were quietly staring at the white-haired Saiyan with a bit of concern. When Eyepatch was having a sudden metal breakdown for some reason it raised curiosity on the international criminal, with his critical eye he notice that Eyepatch's blood red eye was changing color from red to blue every second of that breakdown.. It reminded him when Neo was having personality difficulties when she ate the RC Dust a year ago for the sake to create another personality and infiltrate in facilities with that personality

Could it be that Eyepatch's personality is struggling to have control with his alternative one?

He would ask him that later when the battle is over

"NOW DIE! _**AP SHOT!"**_ shouted Bakugou at the top of his lungs as he released a orange concentrated blast with the half-sized of his body towards the Saiyan who also had his attack ready and with a warrior yell he releases a yellow stream of Mana that has the same size as Bakugou's AP Shot

When both beam attacks collided at the same time it created a powerful shockwave that was felt in the entirety of the Coliseum followed by strong wind-gust that made the crowd to cover their faces, even the people who were at the top of the coliseum protected by bullet-proof windows it was slightly cracked from the wind pressure

"Holy shit..." murmured Roman as he stopped smoking from his cigarette and was witnessing the beam-struggle, something he has never witnessed in his life before, the criminal could literally feel the vibrations of both attacks trying to overcome each other..

It was an spectacle from another world

"This scene right now looks something out of a magical world..." added the 'Queen' in awe, never in her life she has seen a quiet scene like this one before. This just further proofs how powerful these individuals are, hell! From these two there could be someone who can challenge Rob Lucci on a full on fight!

"But that's impossible! How could a mere underdog is able to mimic a technique that is similar to Katsuki's AP Shot!?" said 'Jack' out-loud, he was still having a hard time that someone who's first time participating in the tournament could rival the champion of Vacuo's Underworld! Just who the hell is this kid and where did Roman and Neo got him

" _He's no mere underdog that's for sure! But I have to agree with the old man... How is he able to shoot Aura from the tip of his fingers when his_ _Semblance is a Amplification base?"_ said Neo within herself as her gaze was firmly focused on the battle going on in the arena

Meanwhile in the tunnels that leads into the arena or the waiting room was Rob Lucci with his arms crossed and eyes closed, not even bothered by the wind-gust the two fighters were producing from their attacks. However he was interested to know if the monkey 'Faunus' would actually win and make to the finals

He was curious in the depth of power the white-haired fighter wields

"These guys are in a another level! Did Shiro truly hid all this power in his fight?!" wondered Cana out-loud as she could feel the wind-gust and vibrations from the arena but her gaze was mainly focused on the battle she was watching on a stream.. She was in awe with the amount of Aura and skills these two have showed so far..

But at the same time she felt irritated at the fact that Shiro wasn't even trying to use his full capabilities as a fighter against her

It made her feel inferior and she didn't want to feel that anymore!

Back to the arena, the ash-blonde haired fighter still couldn't believe that he could find someone with an attack powerful enough to keep his AP Shot in a stalemate! It just made him even angrier that this monkey can rival him! Bakugou knew that he still has more power within his Semblance to make his attack more devastating, but the downside was that his arms were going to feel a sharp pain from the mere pressure his AP Shot..

But if it was to beat this guy and go to the finals then screw his arms!

With a warrior roar he puts more power in his concentrated blast that it got slightly bigger and pushes Eyepatch's energy beam back which shocked the Saiyan since he wasn't expecting his opponent to have more power within himself

" _Damn it! I knew the Kamehameha would have been better to defeat him!"_ thought Shiro with a irritated expression as he was gritting his teeth from the pressure Katsuki's attack was putting on his " _I can't even increase my Aura Amplification properly! I'll just use all the energy I have within me!"_

Then with a massive yell, the Saiyan puts all his Mana into his energy beam which increased in size and stared to push back Bakugou's AP shot to the middle of the arena

"You shitty peasant.. Just give up already! Your nothing against me! NOTHING!" shouted Katsuki with raw anger as he released more power in his attack, however all of the sudden he felt a sharp pain on both of his arms that it made him grit his teeth but his concentration didn't go off " _Using all my Aura in this attack is straining my arms to the point it can be broken..! But still I won't lose!"_

"If you think I'm giving up then your dead wrong!" responded out-loud the Saiyan, as he gave another warrior yell and slightly pushes back the AP Shot, he could feel his two fingers breaking apart thanks to the pressure of both attacks. The beam attacks were in a stalemate in the middle of the battlefield for a couple seconds until something that nobody was expecting happen out of nowhere

The attacks stared to fuse which created a condense dark purple ball of energy, this took by surprised the fighters along with the crowd and the organizers of the tournament. However the people who knew how to sense Aura to a higher degree were in awe and terrified at the same time

" _ **Shiro! Get away from that purple ball! It's about to burst in a massive explosion!"**_ shouted the Saiyan God from Universe 7 within Shiro's mind. The white-haired Saiyan notice with his critical view that the ball of energy in the middle of the arena was staring to crack which made his eyes go wide as he stopped his attack and moves all the way to the edge of the arena

Bakugou also stopped his attack as he notice the purple ball cracking every second, but before the ash-blonde haired fighter could move away from the where he was, the ball of energy created a blinding light that consumed everyone in the arena followed by a massive explosion that covered the entire battlefield and send massive shockwaves through the Underworld of Vale

"Neo! Protect these old fools" said Roman towards the pink-brown haired girl who just nodded at his order and with her weapon stared to block all the rocks and and glass that was broken from the shockwave. The orange haired criminal also did the same as he used his Soru to appear in front of the window and destroys all boulder of rocks with a single combo of kick

"This is insane... The explosion is being felt in the entire Underworld of Vale.." commented Jack in shock as he was covering himself from the massive wind gust with his right arm, the other organizers were in the same situation despite having mask to protect them from the wind

" _Eyepatch... You surely are interesting with the energy you wield. It definitely goes beyond the concept of Aura"_ thought Rob Lucci with his eyes closed but evading all the debris and rocks the explosion produced with utter ease, until one that double-sized of his body was coming towards him. Then in a single second the boulder stopped moving towards the Leopard Faunus as it was cut in multiple pieces like some hot knife going through butter "Hmph..."

"Those two are crazy!" stated out-loud the brown-haired martial artist as she felt down to the floor from the violent vibrations that were coming from the arena, and she wasn't the only who was having difficulties in standing up, other fighters who are in the waiting room were trying to keep themselves standing but the vibrations were too much that they fell to the floor

What everyone didn't know was that the vibrations were going to be felt beyond where they were

 _ **Scene Change... Junior's Night Club..**_

Lie Ren was looking at himself in the mirror dressed up in a new outfit to blend in the Underworld. His outfit consisted of a bottom-up black long-sleeve with a pink tie around his neck, along with black slim formal pants and his combat shoes. Overall his outfit was simple but yet formal but what surprised him the most was that these clothes are for combat as well

Who knew that there was formal clothing that could be use for combat

The leader of Team RYBN looked at the table that was near him and saw the half mask that Militia gave him to put on. An orange, beak-shaped mask reminiscent of a plague doctor. A unique style he had to admit.

As he puts on the mask, Ren looks at himself in the mirror one last time and grabs his weapon StormFlower and puts them away under his sleeves. He was ready to start this mission and maybe even risk his life as he took Junior's warning about powerful people residing in the Underworld..

" _I wonder if the rest of the girls are ready..?"_ thought Ren to himself as he was about to head out of the changing room until he felt a vibration going on, it wasn't strong but it was slightly moving the stuff around the room. The vibrations only lasted for a couple of seconds which it didn't cause any damage but it increased the curiosity of the pink-eyed Huntsman " _Was that really an earthquake..? As fas as I knew Vale doesn't suffer from any earthquakes.."_

"Is everything alright?" asked Militia who was outside of the changing room waiting for Ren to come out

"Yeah. I'll be right there now.." responded Ren calmly as he adjusted his tie one more time and walks out of the changing room to meet one of the Malachite twins who was waiting patiently with her arms crossed, both of them stood there quietly for a second looking at each others eyes until the pink-eyed leader spoke up "So... What do you think?"

"You look sharp, nobody will notice that you are a Huntsman from Beacon.." answered black-haired girl with a small smile as she eyed the leader of Team RYBN with a bit of lust "Question, are you single?"

The question made Ren raised an eyebrow in curiosity as to why she asked that but he decided to answer nonetheless "Yes, I'm a single. Why do you ask?"

"Look I'll cut straight to the point.." responded softly the Malachite twin as she got closer to Ren's face which made the Huntsman-in-training slightly uncomfortable but he didn't want to interrupt her out of respect "You're hot, plain and simple. So why not have fun in the nightclub between me and you along with my twin sister and Jaune Arc, it would be like a double date"

"Uhhh..." said Ren somewhat confused and shocked at the same time, nobody has come up to him and straight up asked him for a date, not even his best friend Nora who usually denies that they are not 'together-together' which just mades him chuckle at her antics.. "I barely know you.."

"That's okay, when people have interest on a certain person it doesn't matter if you know them personally or not.." responded Militia still keeping a small smile, with a quick move she grabs Ren's scroll earning a 'hey!' from him and she types down her phone number and sends a message from his scroll to hers so she can save it up "I put down my scroll number on your contacts so we can be communicating, I also got yours so I can tell you what day we can make this happen"

"Aren't you being a bit forward with this...?" asked the pink-eyed leader with curiosity as he grabs back his scroll and puts it away on his pocket

"Not really.. That's just the way I am. I might not talk a lot like my sister but I get straight to the point. Besides it has work with thickheaded people who can't take a hint of whats in front of them" simply said the white-dressed twin as she turns around and walks away and slightly sways her hips to attract Ren's attention "Now come on, the others must be waiting at the rooftop"

The leader of Team RYBN just stood there in the same position for a couple of seconds until he shakes his head and walks at the same direction where Militia was heading " _She's weird.. Not like Nora's type of weirdness but weird. But I can focus on that later.."_

 _"Our goal right now is to help Team JSPR_ _in saving Jaune..!"_

 _ **Scene Change.. Underworld of Vale... Coliseum..**_

Every spectator stared to recover from the massive explosion that the both fighters created from their ultimate attacks, their gazes turned to the arena that was still covered in a giant cloud of smoke but was slowly dispersing

" **That was a heated explosion! I haven't seen something like this in my lifetime! It was out of a fantasy world! Let's hope our contestants are still standing"** exclaimed the commentator through the speakers which surprisingly are not destroyed from the multiple shockwaves it received from those two monsters!

As the smoke stared to disappear, everyone could see how devastated was the fighting arena to the point it couldn't be recognized anymore. A giant crater was formed in the middle of the battlefield and pillars of rocks were at the edges of the arena (A/N: Imagine the Tournament of Power stage after the Ultra Instinct Omen Goku vs Jiren but at a smaller scale)

In between the pillars of rocks the spectators could see Eyepatch emerging with his clothes fully ruined, his toned upper body was now fully exposed to the world which made the women population blush, his Saiyan tail wasn't wrapped up on his waist anymore, his weighted wristbands were still intact from the massive explosion which surprised Shiro since he would expect to be the first thing destroyed. But the fingers that he used in his attack against Bakugou were completely shattered as two fingers gained an unhealthy purple color with blood dripping down on them, the pain was bothering him a lot but he decided to ignored it for now

He needed to finish the fight

The Saiyan was using Aura Amplification at 30% just to survive that massive explosion and even then he still had injuries and blood dripping down his face and parts of his body. And it didn't help that he was almost out of stamina which meant his body can barely handle the amount of Mana he was producing from his Semblance

So he decided to let his injuries to heal the natural way as he deactivates his Semblance and jumps onto a rock pillar to look for his opponent, he used his sensing abilities and quickly finds him as he turns his head to the center of the arena and sees Katsuki laying down on the ground with injuries and blood all over his body

As Shiro walks to where the ash-blonde haired fighter was laying down, he notice that Katsuki was coughing a lot of blood and was trying to stand up but his body didn't allow it thanks to him taking the majority of the blast..

"I... I can.. still fight... shitty peasant.. Don't think.. this is... over.." responded Katsuki in a painful tone as he was trying to move towards Shiro with all his willpower

" _He's too stubborn to give up..."_ thought to himself the white-haired Saiyan as he could understand that same feeling of not giving up until the end, however he could sense that Bakugou had no more energy to fight after that last attack "It's over sparky... You don't have enough Aura to even stand to fight."

Then suddenly he felt someone trying to clench on his right leg, the Saiyan looks down to see that it was Katsuki using his left hand holding on his leg with all his life. But what surprised Shiro the most was the primal look Katsuki was giving him with those red eyes

"Like I'll lose... I will break this.. body if If means.. to win.. I'll win this tournament.. and then..." spoke Katsuki in between coughs that made him spit blood but still didn't released his hold from Shiro's leg "Then... I'll become the number one Huntsman in Remnant... And surpass Nicholas Arc.. As a promise for a certain Ne..."

The ash-blond haired fighter couldn't keep going as he fell unconscious from all the pain and lack of Aura he had inside his body. Everyone in the stadium including the white-haired Saiyan were quiet for a couple of second until someone in the crowd stared to cheer out-loud which lead the others and the rest of the stadium do the same

" **MAJOR UPSET DONE BY OUR UNDERDOG EYEPATCH! HE ADVANCES TO THE FINALS OF THE 20TH UNDERWORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT** " shouted the commentator with glee through the speakers as everyone was cheering along with him..

Meanwhile Shiro just stood there staring at the unconscious form of Bakugou with a tired expression, out of all the fighters in this tournament so far Katsuki interested him the most with his fighting abilities that surpass his own in his Base power. He could be a great rival to train with since both of them have similar goals..

But what interest him the most was that Katsuki wanted to surpass his old man as a promised of a certain someone, he was about to mention the name but he couldn't finish his sentence thanks to his injuries and lack of Aura

" _Katsuki.. You really are worth to call a Huntsman, but I'm curious as to why you want to defeat my old man"_ said to himself the Saiyan as he bends down to lift up Bakugou's unconscious body. At the moment he put the weight on his arms and hands he could feel the pain intensify on his two broken fingers, but he decided to suck it up and leave the Arena to go to the waiting room where he could heal himself and Katsuki

"That was an extraordinary fight! I have never seen something this intense in a tournament! Not even the Vytal Festival can offer something like this!" exclaimed the 'Queen' with a happy tone of voice under her mask as she was staring at the Saiyan walking away with the other fighter in his arms

"Indeed they left the entire arena destroyed.. We won't even have time to fix it so that means we will continue as to how it is" added 'Clown' to the conversation, not only the arena was destroyed but the window of where they were watching the matches was destroyed as well from the shockwaves..

"I can't believe 'Lord Explosion Murder' was defeated it by a nobody! If someone this strong existed in the Underworld then why didn't participated before?" complained 'Jack' as he was shocked and frustrated that someone was able to defeat the King of Vacuo's Underworld.. Who has been called the best huntsman of this generation in Shade Academy!

"Who knows, the boy is a enigma as far a I know..." stated Roman nonchalantly as he jumps down from the window and starts to walk away from the room they were in, followed by Neo who did a cartwheel on her way out as she followed her boss without saying anything under her mask

"Where are you going Roman? Aren't you going to watch the other semi-final between Lucci and Eraser-head?" asked 'Queen' towards Roman who stopped walking but he didn't turned his head around to her location

"There's no point in watching that fight since I know Lucci is going to win.. And as for where am going that's none of your business" responded sharply the international criminal as he simply walks away from the room

Meanwhile in the tunnel that leads to the waiting room, Shiro was walking calmly as he was carrying the unconscious Bakugou on his arms and having an internal conversation with Goku about his fight

" _ **I have to say, that Katsuki fellow is**_ ** _powerful in his own right!_** " exclaimed Goku with a cheerful expression as he was sitting down in a lotus position next to Jaune who was still unconscious from the chop in the neck he received from the Saiyan God

" _Indeed.. He is indeed a powerful opponent to keep around, I'm still curious as to why he wants to surpass my father.."_ responded Shiro with curiosity as he slightly flinches from the pain he felt on his two broken fingers and his body was still hurting from that explosion " _Goku, how long until my fingers are healed or my body as a whole?"_

" _ **With how Mana work differently than Ki and Aura. Your fingers would take a couple of days to fully recover, with Aura Amplification you would shorten the spam of time but I wouldn't recommend it if I were you"**_ reported the silver-haired Saiyan with a neutral tone of voice " ** _Your stamina is running low and spamming your Semblance drains that stamina away, also I wouldn't recommend to go beyond 30% of Aura Amplification, your body can't handle so much energy inside your body.. If you keep increasing the percentage it will cause your body to burst from all that contained Mana. Not even your self-healing will help you.."_**

" _I see... No wonder my body was_ _aching in the inside despite having advance self-healing. But there's something I don't understand, Why don't I feel stronger in my base form? As far as I know Saiyans are supposed to get twice stronger from near-death experience and I know I went through one in this fight"_ exclaimed the white-haired Saiyan towards his mentor. So far his body doesn't feel stronger despite going through lethal attack that could have killed him!

" _ **Because your body hasn't properly heal. You have to be fully healed to get a Zenkai, it won't work when your low on stamina and have injuries all over your body. As long as your completely heal then you will be stronger than before.."**_ answered Goku back with the knowledge he had gained from Vegeta and all his battles, specially in the Tournament of Power. The only reason he got stronger gradually in the tournament was because he was constantly fighting different opponents that were pushing his limits to the point he had to break them.

Shiro however, he stops and continues to fight which won't let his body to truly break his limits in his base form. At least he broke his limits through his Semblance but that was because his Saiyan body allow him to handle so much energy inside him

" _I guess I have no choice but to keep fighting with what I have.. I would use the burst of Ultra Instinct that resides within my Silver Eye but that will drain my stamina completely.."_ said Shiro with a sigh " _Anyways, is Arc still knocked out?"_

" ** _Yeah, He will unconscious for a couple of minutes"_** responded Goku as he looks down to where Jaune was laying at " ** _What he did was truly dangerous. It could have cripple this body in using Mana or any type of energy.."_**

" _He's an idiot. He cares to much about Human life and his actions can jeopardize himself without realizing it"_ stated annoyingly the white-haired Saiyan

" _ **That's Jaune alright**_ " said the Saiyan God with a healthy laugh " _ **He really wants to be a Hero for the people of this world. I wonder how long it will take him to accomplish his goal.."**_

" _With the progress this body is making not long. However, being a Hero for this world is delusional. People will try to get advantage of him thanks to us being Saiyans and the abilities we posses. Ozpin and his group are a prime example of using him as an Agent in a secret war that a few selected people know about, and it doesn't help that he's the supposed Chosen Child, it just adds weight to his responsibility and affects his hero-complex.."_ explained Shiro with a calm but serious tone. He knows how Jaune truly acts, a person who developed a hero-complex from hearing stories from his descendants and how heroic they were. He wanted to be a hero just to cover his childhood trauma. It made him live in a reality that he didn't care about himself. As long as he's helping someone no matter how they respond he will be satisfy.. That's the true Jaune Arc everyone knows

And then there's him.. His 'true' personality. The real Jaune Arc who is very aware of the ugly side of the world and wants this establishment to change.. The one who still remembers the torture session he went through ten years ago. The one who hates the White Fang and specially their lieutenant for the things they did to him.. The one who desperately wanted to be stronger so he can make a change

That's the personality that black-haired Jaune is afraid off..

Before Goku could say anything else, Shiro had to cut the conversation short as he notice Rob Lucci walking to his direction followed by another person with long black hair and some unique gauges to cover his eyes for some reason. He suspected the person is the opponent the Leopard Faunus is facing for the next semi-finals

The Saiyan stopped moving as he saw that Lucci along with the long-haired guy also did the same. The three of them on a 2-on-1 stare-down that if there was a normal civilian near them they could have faint from all the Aura surrounding them

"Eyepatch." simply said the Faunus as he looks at the Saiyan deep in his silver and red eyes for a couple of seconds until he looks at the unconscious form of Katsuki "I have to admit, I wasn't expecting you to leave Vacuo's Underworld King in this condition"

"Hmph.. Let's just say I'm full of surprises" responded back Shiro with a small smirk forming on his face as he could feel his Saiyan attitude taking control

"Then let's hope those 'surprises' can give me a decent challenge" said Lucci in a cold tone as he walks away from Shiro towards the arena followed by his opponent who gave one last glance at the Saiyan before turning his gaze away from him

" _Rob Lucci still hasn't revealed his true power which makes it difficult to measure his power.. However that guy with the gauges gives me a weird vibe.."_ thought the white-haired Saiyan for a few seconds until he shakes his head to clear his thoughts and keeps walking

As he arrives to the waiting room, he notice that most of the eliminated contestant were giving him weird looks which didn't bother him at all as he puts Katsuki down in one of the benches

"Shiro!" shouted someone towards the Saiyan which made him turn around to see who called his 'name', it was none other than Cana who was walking to his direction with a surprised expression "How the fuck are you still alive from that explosion?!"

"Like I said before, my DNA is far superior than anyone in this tournament which makes my body stronger. Explosions that can cover multiple street-blocks are nothing against me.." responded the white-haired Saiyan in a neutral tone. He wasn't lying after all, his Saiyan body was far more resistant than the one of a Human or Faunus with Aura unlocked.. However, if that explosion were to happen in downtown Vale it could have take down multiple buildings with ease

"And here you go with that 'superiority-complex' bullshit" said Cana with annoyance as she rolled her eyes and then looks back at the Saiyan "You know, it makes you sound that you are a member of the White Fang"

"Don't compare me to those low-lifes!" sneered Shiro in a dangerous tone towards Cana who was slightly taken back from his sudden change of attitude "I'm nothing like those weaklings who preach all the time about 'Faunus Revolution' when they are part of the fault as to why society doesn't trust the Faunus.."

"Jeez, sorry I didn't mean to get you triggered.." responded the brown-haired Mistralian with her hands raised

"That's okay, you didn't know" simply said the Saiyan as he looks at the unconscious Bakugou and puts his un-damaged hand on the ash-blonde haired chest

"I have to say, you gave quiet a beating to sparky right here.." added Cana to the conversation as she was standing next to the white-haired Saiyan, the Martial Artist from Mistral gave a side look to Shiro as she slightly lick her lips with a smirk at the well-build body he posses " _Oooh, momma likes what she sees.."_

"Shut it, I need concentration for a few seconds" stated the silver-red eyed fighter towards Cana who just made a zipped sign with a teasing smile which made the Saiyan rolled his eyes but decides to ignore it as he concentrates at the unconscious Katsuki " _ **Aura Amplification 5%**_ "

At the moment he said those words, the Saiyan activated his Semblance which made him slightly light up in a golden light followed by white cracks of Mana covering his body. Then those white cracks stared to transfer towards Katsuki which meant he was amplifying his Aura reserves so he can heal slightly faster. After a couple of seconds of silence he deactivates his Semblance and removes his hand away from the unconscious fighter who now looks more at peace and in a stable form

"You healed him.." murmured the brown-haired girl in shock "I thought your Semblance was amplifying your power by a certain percentage"

"Yes and No. My Semblance lets me 'Amplify' everything that is related to Aura which are linked to power, speed, resistance and more. I only increased Katsuki's Aura reserves by 5% so his Aura can heal himself faster so I didn't actually healed him" stated Shiro, as much as he didn't want to explain the concept of Arc's Semblance he didn't wanted to deal with the nagging question Cana would come up

"I see.. But what about yourself?" asked the girl as she pointed on his two broken fingers with blood and the rest of his body with scratches "Aren't you gonna heal yourself?"

"I need to save my stamina for the finals. My Semblance keeps draining more of it as I keep using it so I'll just have work through the pain" said the white-haired Saiyan

"Then at least let me patch up your injuries" replied back the Mistralian girl as she took from her pockets some bandages that she found in the waiting room

"That won't be necessary.." said Shiro as he was about to walk away from where he was, but before he could do that he felt someone pulling on his ear which made him wince in pain "What the fuck?! Hey what do think your doing woman!"

"Stop being such a stubborn ass! I can tell from your face expression that those two broken finger were taking a toll on you" stated Cana with comical annoyance as she pulls Shiro into one of the benches to sit down "Now be a good boy and let me patch you up"

" _This woman.. Who does she think she is?!"_ thought angrily the Saiyan, now he understood why Jaune and Goku are always afraid of hot-headed woman.. They were to annoying to deal with. After a few seconds of silence Cana was finished wrapping up his two burned/broken along with other parts of his body that just needed patches

"It might not stop the pain completely but it will definitely make it more tolerable" said the martial artist with a small smile on her face "You might gain some scars in those two fingers so try not to use them this match"

"I can't promise anything" responded the Saiyan as he stood up from the bench. As he was about to walk away his sensing abilities were telling him that someone he knew was approaching

"Hello Eyepatch!" exclaimed Roman Torchwick with a grin as he arrived to the waiting room along with Neo. As he reaches towards the Saiyan he puts one of his arms around his shoulder "Congratulations on reaching the finals! You have exceeded my expectations"

"What the hell do you want Torchwick?" asked Shiro towards the international criminal. He knew that Roman was putting an act thinking that he was about to fall for it. Well too bad for him, he can sense bullshit from a mile a away

"What? Can a person visit their fighter?" said the orange-haired criminal in a fake hurtful tone which made Neo silently chuckle under her mask

"Just get to the point, I don't have all day for trivia questions" simply said the Saiyan in a dangerous tone as he tried to make Roman scared of him, however the criminal just sighed and removed his arm from his shoulder

"Good grief can't have fun with edgy kids these days" said Roman as he took out one of his cigars and lights it up "We need to have a talk kid, let's go to a more secluded place."

Shiro looked at the international criminal with a raised eyebrow as he then turns his gaze on Cana who has been quiet the entire conversation, the girl just shrugged meaning that he had no idea of whats going on so he gave a sighed in defeat

"Alright.. Let's just get this over with" simply said the Saiyan as he stared to walk away along with Roman. Cana notice that the bunny-mask person who came with Roman was staring at her for a couple of seconds until she disappeared via Teleportation which surprised the Martial Artist with such technique but at the same time she was confused as to why the masked bunny stayed a bit longer

"This is a good place to talk.." stated Roman out-loud as stopped his tracks on the stairs that lead to the room where he has been watching the matches, before he could say something Neo casually appears next to the international criminal via teleportation thanks to her Semblance "What took you so long? Were you having a one-on-one with the Drunken Maiden?"

The pink-brown haired girl only nodded at his answer

"Did you something to her?" asked Roman once again

She didn't nod nor shake her head

"Neo..."

"Calm down I can sense her from all the way here so she's still alive" responded Shiro with a neutral tone. He notice that Neo was glaring at him but he could guess as well that she had a pouting expression underneath her mask "Now, can we get to the point? As you can see I have a match to prepare for"

"I'm aware of that you sarcastic ass" said the orange-haired criminal annoyingly as he took a drag from his cigar as he looks at the Saiyan with a serious expression "First of all now that your a finalist in the most important tournament out of the four Underworlds, criminals will either try to take your head or shit their boots when they see you, specially that your complete face is now exposed to the world"

"Then it seems that I'm doing the right job after all.." added the white-haired Saiyan to the conversation with a smirk on his face

"Whatever keeps you happy kiddo.." said Roman with a bored expression "Second, your opponent for the finals IS the 'King' of Vale's Underworld, he has been keeping the throne for more than a decade and nobody including Rogue Professional Huntsman could hold a candle against that monster"

"A monster huh?" asked Shiro as his smirk widen a bit as he could feel his Saiyan blood asking to fight that person now "He's just a Faunus like me, what makes him so different than the rest of fighters in this tournament"

"Trust me kid. I know that guy personally and what he's capable off.. He could definitely place as one of the strongest Top-Class Huntsman around the world with mere skills alone and let's not even talk about his Semblance.." shuddered Roman a bit as he remembers the training he went through with Lucci.. Hell even his boss Cinder had to struggle a lot to best him in a one-on-one with her 'Semblance'

"Alright.. Let's just say I believe you, but you still haven't told your reason to tell me all of this" responded Shiro in a neutral tone. As far as he knew he couldn't sense Lucci's true power and receiving input from Roman who seems to know him personally is something that he will take advantage

"Because you have grown on me surprisingly.. And because Neo won't let me live in peace if you end up dying down there" said Torchwick with a smirk and looked at the pink-brown haired girl who just nodded on his statement "But jokes aside, you have become much valuable than I thought that the other important figures of the Underworld will want you to be in their side to do their dirty work.. _Specially Cinder if she doesn't find out about him_ "

"If they think they can own me, then they have another thing coming.." said the white-haired Saiyan in a cold tone that he didn't realize that he leaked some of his energy "And that threat goes to you Torchwick, I'm not going to be a pawn of yours"

"I knew that would be your answer" stated the orange-haired criminal with amusement as he wasn't phased by the energy the Saiyan was releasing, he has felt worst with Cinder and Lucci

"Is that all you need to say to me?" asked Shiro with an raised eyebrow

"No." simply said Roman as his tone of voice got into a serious one once again "Me and Neo saw what happened to you before releasing that attack towards that Katsuki kid. You were having a mental breakdown out of nowhere"

"And why do you care? besides it was just the aftermath of using my Semblance and pushing it to the limits" responded the Saiyan with a serious expression as he didn't want to deal about Jaune and himself being different entities so he decided to lie

Of course, Roman wasn't buying that lie..

"Come on kid! your really bad at bullshitting!.. The reason I'm saying this is because I have seen those symptoms before in Neo, so that makes me think that you took the RC Dust to create an alternative personality, am I wrong?" asked Roman as he took a drag from his cigar casually. He notice that the white-haired fighter just stood there quietly with a scowl in his face "Your silence is more than enough to prove that you indeed take it"

"So what if I take it? That has to do nothing with you!" responded Shiro with clear annoyance towards Roman who just sighed tiredly at his attitude

"Kid, I could give less than a shit about you wanting to have an alternative personality.." stated the international criminal "I ask you this because I can give you a tip in how to prevent sudden breakdowns done by your other personality"

"Really?" responded the white-haired Saiyan in surprised and interest at the same time, if he wanted to prevent those painful breakdowns he might get from Jaune intervening then he might as well listen to the international criminal who is close with Neo "So what do I have to do?"

"You have to kill it."

"Pardon?"

"You heard me right Eyepatch" commented Roman as he took one last drag before throwing out his cigar "If you want to stop your alternative personality from preventing you to do actions then you have to kill him and after that absorb his soul completely so you guys can become one completely and dominate his appearance.. Besides having two personalities from the same Soul for a long time can hinder you from using Aura forever.."

Shiro just stood there quietly for a couple of seconds pondering what Roman has said about his problem.. Killing Jaune who is the original owner of this body so he can prevent more threatening headaches and be whole once again? As much as he hates the Arc with his soft personality he never seriously thought of killing him

Now thought? Added with the stakes of losing how to use Mana forever thanks to the disruption that the two personalities bring?

Just what kind of shit did Jaune/himself got into for the sake of being a Huntsman?

"I know what I said it's a lot kid but if you don't do it you can kiss goodbye your life as a fighter.." simply said Roman as he stared to walk away towards the stairs.. The international criminal felt a vibration on his pocket and saw that he received a message on his private scroll, he checked the message his face turned annoyed as it was none other than his boss saying that she was coming to the coliseum to watch the finals

" _Shit! of all times Cinder now wants to come see the matches?! And something tells me that the kid won't be save from her clutches if she sees what he's capable off.."_ thought Roman to himself as he turned his head around to see Neo still on her same spot having a conversation with Eyepatch through her scroll but the Saiyan was just plainly ignoring her so there was no point to stay "Neo! Let's go upstairs, the bitch boss is coming soon to watch the finals with us"

The pink-brown haired girl quietly sighs in defeat as she takes off her mask for a few seconds and then kisses the Saiyan on his cheeks, however the fighter didn't realize it as he was still in deep thoughts about what he heard from Roman. Neo notice his sudden change of attitude but she wasn't going to bother him since she herself had to go through the same

" _I know what your going through Eyepatch.. You know Jaune won't make it that easy for you to kill him, however you have to come to an agreement sooner or later before your Aura becomes to unstable and you lose the ability to use it forever. Good luck.."_ thought to herself the young assassin as she puts her mask on and leaves the Saiyan by himself

" _ **Shiro! You don't have to follow his opinion! We can find a different alternative for this problem!"**_ exclaimed with concern the Saiyan God from Universe 7.. He knew that Jaune and Shiro were creating a disruption in his body thanks to being two different entities, but he didn't expect that the solution of this problem has to be killing one of the personalities and then let the winner absorb the loser

" _Goku please, I don't want to talk about it.. I have a final match to concentrate, we can talk about this another time when Arc is conscious"_ responded back the white-haired Saiyan as he stared to walk away from where he was towards the waiting room

He didn't need to worried about this crap! There was a final match that he needs to win..!

* * *

 ** _And cut! Holy fuck man! This is like the longest chapter I have ever wrote for a fan-fiction that I thought I wasn't going to be finished but at least the deed is done haha. And it's my fault as well since I have college classes to attend and do their homework and when I'm free I either was writing this chapter or reading Webtoons like God of Highschool, Dice, UnOrdinary and The Gamer which have me hooked at the moment_**

 ** _As for Golden Fairy, forgive me that I haven't upload in months and it looks I'm putting more focus on this story than my biggest one, but I have been having writers block in how to continue to write the rest of the chapter and I know it's not an excuse. However, I'm already in the 8,000 words so I'm 60% done_**

 ** _That chapter will be out before the year ends that I can promise haha!_**

 ** _Anyways now thats out of the way, this chapter had a lot of revelations and things that I want to go over before people tell me in the reviews that they didn't understand how it happened so here goes_**

 ** _1\. In this story. Remnant still has the Divine Brothers but there will be others Gods and Primordial beings from different real Mythologies so I won't be using the God hierarchy from Dragon Ball Super in this reality Goku landed. Hence to why Yang and Weiss tried to call out Junior for using the Underworld as a excuse to not tell them where Jaune is_**

 ** _2\. Yang is still hot-headed as ever when Junior still refused to release information about Jaune's Fake Transcript or Neo's identity. I think that's pretty in character for her specially in Volume 1_**

 ** _3\. Ruby thinks that the Council should be in their side by default for being 'good people of the law'. When she learned from Junior that the councilmen were in cahoots with important criminals in the Underworld it made her realize that her view is too black and white and that she needs to learn that some people with good hearts have bad intentions_**

 ** _4\. Ren in this story can use his Semblance to cover them from Grimms and also calm someones emotions_**

 ** _5\. Cana still has the attitude she has in Fairy Tail like her alcohol addiction. But since this Cana was born in Remnant and raised in a different way she will act differently_**

 ** _6\. Katsuki Bakugou still acts the same way he acts in My Hero Academia. However in this story his goal is to become the strongest Huntsman in history, similar to Jaune's goal. But he also has a side goal which is to defeat Nicholas Arc on a one-on-one battle, it a promise he made with someone back in his Academy days in Shade_**

 ** _7\. Cana and Katsuki will play an important roll in the future arcs and their backgrounds stories will be revealed soon_**

 ** _8\. Shiro vs Katsuki is mostly inspired by the Deku vs Kacchan part 2 that went down in the anime with different results_**

 ** _9\. Katsuki's Semblance is the same as his canon Quirk but its more powerful since he's older than his canon counter-part by 6 years_**

 ** _10\. Shrio broke through the limits of his Semblance all the way to 30% which already puts him on par with Graduated Huntsman. The reason why he hasn't gotten stronger in his base is because he hasn't healed properly to gain a Zenkai_**

 ** _11\. Jaune and Shiro existing in a single body for longer period can affect their use of Mana in the long run like how Roman explained_**

 ** _12\. Katsuki's AP Shot is his strongest Semblance-based attack which can destroy multiple buildings completely_**

 ** _13\. Cana still hasn't unlocked her Semblance but with her skills as a Martial Artist she hasn't put effort to unlock it_**

 ** _14\. Shiro's attack that he used on Katsuki is similar to Yusuke Urameshi's Spirit Gun_**

 ** _15\. Blake hasn't spoke a word about the Underworld because she feels that she would get caught by her team of being a former criminal aka member of the White Fang who was active in the Underworld so she opted to stay quiet and listen_**

 ** _Since that's out of the way I want to say thanks to everyone who has been reading this story and gave a chance to try it out. It brings me joy that people enjoy what I write for fun, I know that not everyone agrees with that and I understand completely just don't be an asshole lol_**

 ** _Well next chapter will be the finals between Shiro and Lucci! The climax of the Underworld Arc, major key players will be watching the battle! And who knows maybe there is a new 'King' who will be feared in the criminal world!_**

 ** _Leave a review of what you think of this chapter! Follow or Favorite this story if you want to see what happens next! Thank you everyone and I'll see ya in the next update!_**

 ** _Ja-ne!_**


	13. Aura Amplification 100!

_**Yooooo! What's good everyone? Back again with a new chapter haha. I have been waiting to write this chapter for a while since this fight will be on a whole different level! Not DBZ level of destruction but around DB level which is already ridiculous. The final fight will be two chapters long so bear with me**_

 ** _This chapter will also cover how Ruby and the rest of the rescue time will get into the Underworld for the first time, and also two new characters will be introduced to the fray! This was teased by Ozpin in chapter 11 just letting you know_**

 ** _So! Without wasting anymore time let's get this chapter stared!_**

 ** _RWBY Opening 1_**

 ** _Volume 1 (Underworld)_**

 ** _Chapter 13: Aura Amplification 100%!_**

* * *

 ** _Junior's Nightclub Rooftop... Kingdom of Vale... Planet Remnant.._**

"Why do I have to wear this kind of dress?! This is not suited for battle nor is for my standards" complained a certain white-haired heiress from the SDC, instead of having her typical side-ponytail, her snowy hair was flowing down to her back like a cascade. Wearing a white formal dress that exposed her shoulders and part of her right leg, her weapon Myrtenaster attached to her hip. Lastly her tiara-eyed mask that had the same color of her dress

"Come on Weiss stop being such an Ice Queen, besides these dresses are not bad at all, it suits us well" said Yang with a grin on her face, the blonde brawler was also wearing the same type of dress as Weiss, but instead of white it was a bright yellow. Along with her yellow tiara-eyed mask, another difference was that her hair was tied up in a ponytail and lastly her weapons Ember Celia were still on both of her wrist

"Not only that. These dresses are made out of a stronger material similar to Huntsman clothing that can handle Dust attacks and are flexible enough for combat" added Melanie to the conversation as she was staring at the seven girls plus one guy dressed formally with the clothes they provide to them

"How can you guys handle walking on these things?! Let alone fighting with them! I can barely move.." asked Ruby as she was trying to stand still with her high heels Melanie provided to them along with her red-dark formal dress and mask which is similar to Yang's and Weiss. Of course she kept her red cape attached to her since she refused to leave it at the Nightclub

"Don't worry Ruby, you will get the hang of it soon" responded Pyrrha with a reassuring smiler towards her team-mate, the red-haired Mistrali had also her difficulties fighting with heels back in her tournament days, but after practicing a lot with them it became a second nature

"Yeah I hope so too.." said the silver-eyed Huntress with a weak smile, now that she notice it everyone in her team specially the Four Times Mistral Champion look stunningly beautiful without their ponytails added with their formal dress that made them stand out the most.. Meanwhile there's her, the younger girl of the group that can't stand out like her team-mates.. This thought clearly rubbed her the wrong way " _At this rate the both of them will take Jaune's attention from me! But what can I do to prevent that? Ask Yang for help? Nope! she would tease me to no end and would go to 'big sister mode'.. Maybe Nora? She's very closed with Ren so she might know a few tips in getting ahead of the competition.. Or maybe Blake as well, she might be quiet all the time but she must have experience with guys... Agh! This is not the time to think about this! Jaune is in the Underworld full of criminals and he can be in danger!"_

"So where's the path that will lead us to the Underworld?" asked Ren with a serious expression towards Militia who was standing next to her twin sister

"Right here.." answered Militia as she took out a controller that had a single red button "With this controller it will give you guys the access to get into the Underworld"

This explanation made the group raised an eyebrow with suspicion since they didn't believe that a simple controller could give them access to the criminal Underworld, this made Militia sigh quietly as she pressed the red button in which an elevator stared to surface from the ground. This of course left the Beacon students with a surprised expression since they weren't really expecting a elevator to literally appearing from the floor

"The elevator will bring you down a few thousand meters underground so it will take a minute tops to reach the entrance of the Underworld" continued Militia as she gave the controller to the leader of Team RYBN in which he grabs it and carefully inspects it "This will be your only entrance and exit to get out safely from that place so take care of the controller"

"Aren't the both of you coming with us?" asked Nora with curiosity, she along with the rest of the girls was wearing the same style of dress and tiara-eyed mask but with a pink-theme color..

"We have to take care of the nightclub in case of any lunatic like blondie comes in and tries to destroy the club" responded Melanie nonchalantly

"Hey! I take offense to that!" shouted the blonde brawler

"Then let's stop wasting anymore time, the sooner we retrieve Jaune the better.." stated Weiss towards everyone thus ignoring Yang's comment which made her pout in annoyance

"Indeed, every second we waste fooling around could be critical for our friend who's fighting opponents stronger than him unwillingly" added Ren to the conversation, if the Headmaster of Beacon entrusted him with the roll of a leader in Team RYBN then he needed to step up his leadership to guide this group through the Underworld which is filled with powerful criminals..

"Yeah! Team JSPR let's go bring our leader back!" exclaimed Ruby with enthusiasm as she was about to run towards the elevator, when she took her first step forward she comically falls flat to the floor "Ow..."

"You dolt, don't go running with high heels when you can't even walk properly with them" said Weiss towards her partner as she helps her to get up from the ground "Come on, we can't waste anymore time fooling around"

"But I wasn't fooling around..." murmured the silver-eyed girl to herself as she was taking slow steps towards the elevator with the help of her partner meanwhile Pyrrha was walking besides them with an amused smile

"Let's follow them Team RYBN" said the pink-eyed leader towards his group

"Aye! Aye! Renny!" exclaimed Nora with clear enthusiasm as she was now walking next to Ren towards the elevator, completely ignoring the glare she was receiving from Militia

"Following right behind ya!" added Yang also walking to the direction everyone was heading. However, the blonde brawler notice that her partner Blake was still standing in the same spot quietly staring at her book "Hey Blakey you alright?"

"..." the Faunus in disguised just kept staring at her book deeply without saying anything, but when she heard her partner's voice it broke her train of thoughts "Uh? Yeah I'm alright Yang, just having a lot in mind"

"If it's about the person who knocked out you then don't worry, your partner along with the rest of Team RYBN will kick his ass! With the help of Team JSPR of course" responded Yang still keeping her laid-back attitude as she stared to drag Blake towards the elevator

" _It's not about Jaune or even his kidnapper... It's the dangers of being in the Underworld what truly has me worried. There's too many criminals that can kill us without any struggle specially The Assassin of Vale, and it doesn't help that I built a reputation in that place when I was with the White Fang. I just hope they don't recognize me or else my team-mates are truly in danger"_ thought the amber-eyed Huntress-in-training in a concern tone, the last thing she needed is to be recognized as the 'Silent Shadow' by criminals who had a bone to pick up against her and endanger the lives of her Team

She didn't want to bring her past towards them when she has to deal with her own internal problems and come to terms that she doesn't belong in the White Fang

As all the disguised Huntsman-in-training entered to the elevator that leads towards the Underworld. They didn't notice that the building across the nightclub were two white-hooded individuals which covered most of their entire body except their lower-half of their faces.. However, the most interesting part of their cover was the two-golden crescent moon located on their back which represents the Arc family symbol..

"So, those are the squirts that Ozpin want us to retrieve back huh?" said one of the figures with a feminine tone of voice "To believe a couple of freshmen got into a dangerous place like the Underworld to look for their friend"

"Not only that, all of them except that black-red haired girl have the same age as our little brother..." added the other individual who also had a feminine voice but with a somber tone..

"I know how much you miss him Sapphire, hell even I miss him greatly but we can't let those feelings interrupt out mission right now" responded the woman with a serious tone of voice towards her partner which name is Sapphire.. Jaune's oldest sister and also a professional Huntsman like her parents

"How can I not worry Coral?!" half-shouted Sapphire Arc towards her companion which results to be Jaune's second oldest sister, when she turned her head towards her sister it caused her hoodie to fall off which revealed her entire face. Bright blonde hair that reaches down to her shoulders, deep blue eyes, it was like the female version of the Saiyan before he merged with Goku, despite being in her early 30's she looked like she just graduated from the academy "That group can take care of themselves with their abilities meanwhile Jaune is out somewhere in the continent playing hero with no training at all! He barely knows how to properly hold a sword let alone fighting!"

"I understand how you feel and trust me, I would do everything to drag our stupid brother back home but we still have a mission to complete. Beside, Ozpin promised us that along with the money he will give us information of Jaune's whereabouts" stated Coral Arc still keeping her neutral tone, despite being the second oldest she would be the one who has the voice of reason. Sapphire was more emotional, like their little brother who keeps his heart under his sleeve all the time

"I'm worried Coral... It has been two months, mother hasn't been the same since she found out about Jaune leaving Ansel thus refusing to leave the house, father still hasn't comeback from his mission in Mistral and the rest of our sisters are too busy with their lives, the only one who seems to care is Saphron but she's busy taking care of her own family and patrolling around Argus" responded the eldest sister with a tired sigh.. Ever since Jaune left Ansel everything has become a turmoil within the Arc family. Their mother was basically in a depressed state, their dad still couldn't respond to their message about Jaune's sudden disappearance and lastly they contacted their younger sisters for help but they were completely busy with their lives in their respective Kingdoms. Their third eldest sister aka Saphron wanted to help them to look for their baby brother, unfortunately she lives in Argus which is days of traveling in a Bullhead and she couldn't leave her job when she has already an establish lifestyle in the coastal city

Only herself and Coral who work under the Vale Kingdom for mission were the only ones available within the continent to find their brother and bring him back home

"I know... But trust me we will get through this together and find him. Arc's word" simply said Coral with a grin on her face towards her older sister who just faintly smiled back "Now let's report this to Ozpin before we venture to the Underworld, who knows what kind of people we find there"

"Understood.." said Sapphire but with a serious tone as both of them disappeared from the spot they were on via enhanced-speed.. However the two eldest Arc members still couldn't stop thinking about their little brother who went missing the last two months

They wouldn't stop until they find him even if it kills them..

 _ **Scene Change... Underworld of Vale...**_

The white-haired Saiyan was walking slowly through the tunnel that leads towards the arena where he will fight his opponent for the finals, Rob Lucci. From what he knows so far is that he's extremely powerful that he's considered a Top-Class Huntsman like Ozpin or Glynda, also he is the 'King' of Vale's Underworld which makes him the 'top dog' within the criminals. And lastly he can't sense his Aura at all...

Just knowing these few details about his opponent already made him excited to fight him. Lucci could end up being the toughest challenge he has ever encounter! If he can't beat him with his normal base power then he will surpass his limits once again and prove these idiots that he's not someone to mess with!

He's a Saiyan after all, just by mere biology he's superior to every Human and Faunus..

" ** _Just because your a Saiyan that doesn't mean you win by default.. There's fighters that honed their skills to a certain degree that puts them on a higher level of that of a Saiyan"_** said in a wise tone the silver-haired Saiyan within Shiro's mind, Goku has been hearing his student alternative personality thought's about how he is superior than other races which made him chuckle at the irony. Few examples of how other fighters can be superior to a Saiyan's power are Hit, Lord Beerus, Whis, hell even his strongest opponent Jiren was way more powerful than him from the get go " _ **Remember,**_ ** _there will be someone stronger you need to defeat so don't get too cocky"_**

"I'm aware Goku.. You have been telling me this since you met Jaune so no need to remind me" responded Shiro somewhat annoyingly as he casually cracks his middle finger on his good hand "What I need to know is how much stamina I have to do Aura Amplification and how much I can handle.."

" _ **Not**_ ** _a lot.. You can only activate your Semblance two times before running out of stamina, when it comes to percentage your body can handle 30%, if you go beyond that your Mana will start leaking out from your body and that can severely damage your energy system"_** commented Goku with a serious tone, he himself has experience the repercussions of increasing energy recklessly, for example when he used the Kaio-Ken X10 in top of his Super Saiyan Blue against Hit. He couldn't even use Ki properly for a few weeks despite mastering his Ki with Whis. Now imagine someone who's barely got the hang of controlling energy like Jaune or Shiro, also with a low power level and two months of training under his belt...

The Saiyan God can't imagine what kind of consequences Jaune's body would through if Shiro decides to keep using his Semblance like he has been doing the last two matches.. Saiyan or not, his body can handle so much before collapsing

"I see, I'm at disadvantage from the start and it doesn't help that I'm not completely healed from my fight against Katsuki.." said the white-haired Saiyan calmly as he looks at his two broken fingers that were wrapped up by Cana "But! I won't give up, not yet when my goal of becoming the strongest is nearing!"

" _ **He's really determine to win this tournament.. But I can tell he's still bothered by what that Torchwick guy said to him.."**_ thought Goku to himself with a sad expression. He knew that Shiro wasn't a bad guy, he is a mixture of Vegeta but with trauma that doesn't let him trust other people. And deep down in his heart he didn't want to kill Jaune.. However, the both of them existing at the same time can be really dangerous to the point it can permanently damage his usage of Mana. " ** _I promise I'll find another alternative for the both of you to exist without damaging your energy reserves.."_**

As the white-haired Saiyan reaches the end of the tunnel, he enters to the fighting arena that was still destroyed from the explosion Katsuki and himself created with their collision of their attacks. But that seems to not matter as he could clearly hear the shouts from the spectators, excited to get this match going.

On his far right, he could see his opponent Rob Lucci standing on one of the rock pillars with his arms crossed and eyes close..

"It seems that you didn't back down from this match despite being at a clear disadvantage" spoke up Lucci with a clear but icy tone of voice towards the Saiyan who just smirked back at him

"Like I would back down when I have gotten this far in the tournament.." responded Shiro with determination as he clenched both of his fist in excitement, the Leopard Faunus just hummed at his response as he spoke up once again

"Before we start this final match, I would recommend to take off those weighted wristbands that hinders your true speed, of course if you want to even have a slight of a chance to defeat me" stated the Assassin still keeping his neutral tone towards the white-haired Saiyan who's eyes went slightly wide at hearing his comment

" _So he knew about my weighted wristbands straight off the bat.."_ thought Shiro within his mind as he looked at his weighted wristbands that were still on his arms and legs, then he stares back at the Leopard Faunus with a feral grin "I think I'm gonna have to decline that offer. I made a promise to someone that I won't take these off until I dominate a certain amount of weight with ease"

"I see..." simply said the 'King' of Vale's Underworld "Such a noble promise to keep improving yourself, those kind of words reminds me of the Arc family who never go back on their word when they make a promise... Tell me, could it be you somehow are part of the Arc family?"

" _This guy is more perspective than I thought! At this rate everyone in the Underworld will find out about me being an Arc and I definitely don't need that attention yet!"_ thought the white-haired Saiyan with slight annoyance as he decides to activate his Semblance at 30% in which creates a medium-sized crater below his feet, followed by wind-gust that could be felt in the whole arena thanks to his Mana "If I'm an Arc or not doesn't need to concern you! So let's stop talking and communicate with our fist! I'm been itching to start this battle.."

"Impressive amount of energy.. I never seen someone young who posses 'Aura' reserves huge enough to surpass a Top-Class Huntsman" responded Lucci not even phase by the amount of power Shiro was unleashing with Aura Amplification "However, even with those reserves your recklessness and lack of skill will be your undoing"

Without saying anymore words, Lucci took off his hat followed by his mask which revealed his young adult face, and then stared to unbutton his long-sleeve shirt which showed his toned body he developed over the years with his training. But what got the attention of the Saiyan was the three claw-like scars running down his chest

Who could of have done something like that to him if he's really that powerful...

"I haven't seen Rob Lucci taking off his clothes and mask on a final since the first time he won the tournament" said the 'Queen' with interest in her tone of voice

"Indeed, it must mean that he's interested on Eyepatch's strength.. But what I'm mostly interest is how he got those large scars going though his chest" added 'Jack' to the conversation as he was staring at Lucci's scars with interest

"What do you think Roman? Do you know who did this to Lucci?" asked 'Clown' towards the orange-haired criminal who was back from his talk with the Saiyan along with Neo who was next to him. The only reason why he asked this question to the international criminal was because he trained under Rob Lucci for months so he could impose fear on the faction of the criminal world in Vale

"Who knows, I'm not with him 24/7. It could of have been a powerful Top-Class Huntsman or an SSS-Class Grimm that is hiding within this continent that did it to him.." lied Roman nonchalantly as he lit up one of the few cigars he got left.. " _Those old fools don't need to know about Lucci getting those scars from his fight against Boss Bitch. It would be a pain in the ass just to explain and it will throw the balance of the Underworld through the window"_

Before he could take a drag from his cigar, his sensing abilities went off as he could feel the presence of a certain fire-user standing behind the door that leads to the room. Roman didn't even bother to tell the old fools that Cinder was joining them since it would bring unnecessary bickering and also because she herself wants to remain unknown in the criminal world as only few people like Lucci and himself knew what she's truly capable off...

The international criminal along with the others heard a knock on the door, knowing truly well who it was he didn't bother to hear what the others were saying as he casually makes his way to the door and opens it

There it stood in all her glory his boss aka Cinder Fall, dress up in her typical red dress that makes her stand out in the eyes of everyone but this time she had a black-tiara covering half of her face.. Behind the Fall Maiden stood her subordinates, one of them is a girl with mint-green hair and the other one is a boy with spiky silver hair. Both of them were wearing typical clothing but they were covering their faces with cat-like masks

(A/N: The mask both Emerald and Mercury are wearing is similar to the ones the Konoha AMBU wears in Naruto)

"Hey Cindy, I didn't expect you to come this fast.. And it seems you have brought your 'puppies' with you" spoke up the international criminal to his boss who didn't said nothing at first but he could hear the silver-haired guy 'tch' in annoyance

"We have names you asshat" responded the silver-haired guy with annoyance on his tone of voice

"Settle down Mercury.." stated the amber-eyed Maiden with authority as she then looks back at the orange-haired criminal with a fake smile "and to answer your question my 'dear' Roman, how could I miss the finals of the most important tournament of the Underworld. Specially when the person who taught me martial arts is fighting in the finals."

" _Bullshit! You either have something plan for me or you came to scout for new goons"_ thought Roman as he wanted to laugh out-loud at her answer, but he knew he couldn't so he had to play along "Well then, you came on time to see the finals because it hasn't stared yet"

"Hey Roman! Who's that person? I wasn't expecting more people to come to the VIP room" asked 'Clown' as his gaze was focused on the Half-Maiden who just stare back at the clown-masked person. For some unknown reason when her amber eyes were focusing on him he feels a cold chill going down his spine... It made him think that this woman is dangerous..

"Her name is Cinder, she's one of my business 'employee' who keeps everything running smoothly. And those two behind are her apprentices who want to make it big in the Underworld" responded Roman lying towards the masked-clown guy, they didn't need to know what was going on behind the scenes after all so it was easier to lie

"Cinder huh..." hummed 'Jack' to himself as his gaze was now at the Half-Maiden who was holding a conversation with Roman, for some reason that girl gave him some weird vibes and it's someone to not be mess with.. "Well, I'm glad that you join us to experience the final battle of this Tournament"

"Indeed. Seeing a battle between experience martial artist is a quite spectacle, I assume that the Assassin of Vale made it to the finals once again?" asked the amber-eyed Maiden towards the masked criminals who nodded at her question "And who is the opponent he's facing?"

"Take a look at the battlefield Cindy, you will be surprised with the person he's facing" responded Roman as he pointed at the battlefield. At this Cinder along with Emerald and Mercury walked towards the broken window where they saw a the Assassin with his stoic expression as it was facing down a shirtless young monkey Faunus with snow-white hair and mis-matched eye colors

But what slightly surprise Salem's subordinates was the amount of 'Aura' he was releasing

"I gotta say, that kid sure has a shit ton of Aura" spoke up Mercury with a impressed whistle under his mask

"I have to agree with you on this one" added the green-haired girl also impressed at the colossal amount of Aura the monkey Faunus was releasing "Someone at that age having Aura reserves higher than a Top-class Huntsman is impossible...!"

"Hey who knows, Remnant is a huge place so there must be people with high reserves of Aura like that kid. I mean look at him, he must have trained like crazy to obtain that kind of power" responded back Mercury with a casual tone, he has seen some crazy power these last couple of years being under Cinder, specially the fight between the Half-Maiden and the Assassin of Vale which destroyed the site where they were fighting on..

Just remembering that fight just gives him shivers down his spine, those two monsters are just in another level..

"Still..." murmured Emerald to herself still not sure if what Mercury says it's true.. Then she looks at Cinder who's gaze was completely focused on the white-haired fighter "What do you think about him Cinder?"

"I say we wait and find out what he's capable off..." simply said the black-haired beauty without turning around as she was examining the Faunus more deeply, her amber eyes went slightly wide at seeing that the Monkey possessed a lone silver-eye.. " _That eye color... It reminds me of that 'women' I met a long time ago before Salem.. Could he be related to her? And his Aura.. It's not like Magic the Maidens or Salem posses but on a step beyond what Aura is capable off.."_

" _Is he the one Salem wants me to bring..?"_ finished her thoughts Cinder as she was now more invested in this fight than before

Meanwhile back in the battlefield Shiro got into his Turtle Hermit Stance still keeping 30% of his Aura Amplification activated, his gaze was only focused on the Leopard Faunus who had his hands hidden in his pocket not even bothering to get into a fighting stance which made the Saiyan annoyed

" **LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! WE HAVE ARRIVED TO T** **HE FINALS OF THE 20TH UNDERWORLD MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT!"** shouted the announcer through the speakers of the coliseum to hype up the crow " **ON THE RIGHT WE HAVE THE UNDERDOG WHO WENT THROUGH AGAINST ALL ODDS TO ARRIVE INTO THE FINALS FOR THE FIRST TIME AND GAVE ONE OF THE MOST EXPLOSIVE ATTACKS SEEN IN THE TOURNAMENT SO FAR! LET'S RISE AND GIVE A CLAP FOR EYEPATCH!"**

At this almost everyone from the crow rose up and gave a ovation towards the white-haired Saiyan who's gaze was still completely focused on his opponent

" **AND ON THE LEFT! THERE'S NO NEED FOR INTRODUCTION FOR THE KING HIMSELF! PLEASE GIVE AN ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR THE ASSASSIN OF VALE AND THE CHAMPION OF THIS TOURNAMENT FOR THE LAST DECADE! ROB LUCCI!"** stated the announcer with more vigor as everyone was clapping harder for the 'King' of the Underworld who also wasn't bothered the by the sound of the people

" _ **Good luck Shiro! This will be a tough battle with the handicaps you have"**_ commented Goku within the mind of the white-haired Saiyan who just slightly nodded as his comment meaning he acknowledges that this battle will be one of the hardest

" **NOW LET THE FINALS OF THE 20TH UNDERWORLD MARTIAL ARTS BEGIN!** "

" _ **Soru..."**_ simply said Rob Lucci as he disappeared at blinding speeds that shocked the Saiyan since he didn't expect the Assassin to attack first, then at the last second the Leopard Faunus appears in front of Shiro about to deliver an attack with his finger at a fast pace. However thanks to his enhanced abilities by his Semblance the white-haired Saiyan blocks his attack with difficulty by grabbing Lucci's arm with his right hand

" _So fast! I couldn't follow his movement! If it wasn't for my amplified senses I would have been knocked down with ease..!"_ thought Shiro as he felt sweat coming down in his forehead, not expecting Lucci to be this fast " _It reminds me of the Hiraishingiri but without using a sword and did he kicked the floor ten times a second to achieve such ridiculous speed?!.."_

"Impressive, predicting my Soru is no easy feat, specially for a novice like yourself" said the Leopard Faunus in a calm tone of voice as he didn't even bother to get out of Shiro's grip "However.."

With a quickly swift move, Lucci kicks the white-haired Saiyan in the stomach with such force that creates a boom around the coliseum and he's send flying to the other end of the arena. The impact created a thick smoke cloud.

"Oof, that one must have hurt.." commented Mercury as he slightly flinch at the powerful kick, he still remembers receiving the end of those attack during training with the Leopard Faunus

"That kid is done for.. He's no match against someone like Lucci" added the green-haired girl truthfully. If someone like Lucci who's able to fight Cinder in equal grounds then theres no way a kid with a huge amount of Aura would be winning against that monster.

"Don't count him out yet" responded the amber-eyed Maiden with her arms crossed, this comment surprised both her subordinates including Roman and Neo who weren't expecting a comment from Cinder, which caused both criminals to look at her suspiciously "Until one of them is either unconscious or killed the battle will still go on. Besides it's not that hard to notice that he's still standing when you can sense his Aura"

Her comment indeed turn out to be true as Roman, Neo and to some extend Mercury and Emerald could still feel the radiating Aura the white-haired Saiyan was releasing. As the thick cloud of smoke stared to die down it reveals Shiro breathing heavily and clutching his stomach from the kick he received from Lucci. Fortunately he was still using Aura Amplification at 30% so it was healing him on a rapid rate

"A kick like that could destroy a tall building with ease and he's not even trying" said to himself the red-silver eyed Saiyan as his gaze was focused on Lucci who didn't move away from his spot. A predatory smirk was staring to from on Shiro's face as his Saiyan side was staring to take over his attitude "Hehe! You gonna have to forgive me Jaune, but at this rate I might have to break this body if we want to defeat this person"

With his determination set, Shiro got into a power-up position that Goku usually goes too and with a mighty yell he stared to flare up his Mana. This cause the crowd to cover their faces from the wind-gust his energy was producing. Roman and the others in the Vip room notice that his 'Aura' instead of coating his body as a whole it was staring to leak out of different parts of his body which meant something

His body was already at his limit when it came to contain energy

"The madman! He's breaking the limits of his body and Semblance once again" commented Roman in a surprised tone as he felt a sudden raise on his humongous reserves of power

"So, he already has broke through his limitations before huh..?" murmured the half Fall-Maiden to herself, interested on Roman's comment about the white-haired martial artist breaking the limits of his Semblance. For what she could gather so far was that his Semblance amplifies his Aura and attributes as a whole, it could be considered a Legendary Semblance by default, similar to hers which let's her to manipulate Dust itself to a certain degree.. " _Interesting.. I wonder what else are you capable off, Eyepatch."_

" _Jaune.."_ thought the pink-brown haired assassin as her gaze was entirely focused on the youngest Arc, for some unknown reason she felt some concern towards the martial artist wellbeing. But she dismissed those feelings away since it would just get in her way..

" _ **Aura Amplification 50%!**_ " shouted Shiro as he stopped powering up through his Semblance and got into his fighting stance once again. However, he was having difficulties in not releasing all his Mana within himself, hell he could see energy flowing out in different parts of his body! " _Using 50% is so overwhelming that my inside body is barely holding on.. But! I have to push through and defeat him!"_

Without wasting time, the Saiyan rushes towards Lucci at hyper-sonic speeds which created a sonic-boom behind him. In the next second both fighters collided their fist simultaneously thus shaking the entire coliseum to it's core, followed by a massive crater below them..

Not wanting to lose this momentum, Shiro stared to deliver a barrage of punches towards the Leopard Faunus who blocked them with just a single hand, not showing any concerns or tiredness

" _Such raw power.. At the level he's at, he could easily defeat a team of huntress in their fourth academic year and his Aura reserves already far surpasses one of a Top-Class Huntsman.."_ thought Rob Lucci as he casually blocks another of his punches " _However, his skills as a martial artist are under-developed thus not taking advantage of his true potential.."_

"Take this!" shouted the white-haired Saiyan as he created a white ball of Mana on his right hand. Similar to what he did against the Alpha Nevermore, Yang and Serpent. But this one was much more powerful that it could level a tall building or two with no problems

" _ **Geppo!**_ " simply said the Assasin as he kicked the floor ten times in a single second. But instead of moving at blurring speeds the Leopard Faunus stared to float on the air by kicking it with such force thus dodging Shiro's attack. This of course surprised everyone in the coliseum except the people who knew Lucci personally

"He's already using Geppo!?" said Mercury out-loud, somewhat surprised at seeing one of his favorite techniques he learned under the Faunus "It takes Emerald and I to make him use part of his Six Powers techniques, where did this kid came from?!"

"Who knows, the kid is a total enigma from the rest of the fighters in this tournament" responded Roman nonchalantly, his gaze not leaving the battlefield "However, Neo dearest was the one who found him and somehow convince him to participate"

Neo just nodded in agreement about what Roman said, besides it was true since she was the one who interacted with him at first. The only information she left out was his true name and his position as a student in Beacon Academy

She wasn't going to rat him out towards the big shots in the Underworld or even the fire witch who seems to have a great interest in Jaune at the moment...

" _What the fuck?! How is he able to fly? No one in Remnant should be able to know this.."_ thought in shock and irritation the white-haired Saiyan as he was staring up in the air at Lucci who just stared back with a stoic expression, but with his critical eye he could tell a small smirk was forming in the Leopard Faunus face which just further infuriated Shiro " _That bastard is mocking me!"_

" _ **Shiro calm down.."**_ spoke up Goku for the first time since the finals stared in a calm tone of voice, thus catching Shiro off guard " _ **Firstly, he's not using a real flying technique. Lucci is kicking the floor with such force ten times a second which keeps him afloat, a feat that can be only be achieved by someone who trained their bodies to super-human levels..."**_

" _So, what do you recommend? As you can clearly see you haven't taught me how to fly"_ responded Shiro still with annoyance

" _ **Don't you see, A Saiyan's body is already superior as that of a Human and Faunus with their Aura unlocked! You would be able to pull off that technique! Specially with the training you went under myself this last two months."**_ stated cheerfully the Saiyan God from Universe 7th, he knew that Jaune's body would be able to do a technique like Geppo if he puts his mind to it, hell even when he was a kid he could of have done that technique in the first try, similar to the Kamehameha

" _Well then.. If what you say it's true then let's give it a try."_ said the white-haired Saiyan as he wiped the sweat coming down his face from the stamina draining he was suffering for exceeding his Aura Amplification.. He slightly bend both of his legs, adds all his strength to his knee caps and finally with his amplified speed he kicks the floor ten times over in a second

" _ **Geppo!"**_ shouted Shiro as he repeated the same formula over again, thus staring to float by kicking the air with such force. With some difficulty keeping balance in the air he manages to reach where Lucci who was giving him an amused look was floating with his own Geppo!

"No fucking way..." said Mercury out-loud as his jaw dropped under his mask by what just Shiro pulled

"You can say that again.." added Roman who's cigar felt to the floor by the shock

"It took us months of hardcore training to have the enough strength in our legs to be able to pull off Geppo and this kid is doing it on his first try?! What the hell is he?!" stated Emerald also with shock but at the same time with frustration that someone who's seen Lucci doing Geppou for the first time is able to do it on the fly! It was utter bullshit!

" _He's resulting to be far more interesting than I calculated.. Could he be the one Salem wants me to befriend with..?"_ wondered Cinder within her mind as she shook her head " _No.. I need more proof to confirm that he's the Chosen Child before I come into conclusion"_

"Impressive. Learning how to do Geppo on the first try is nothing but the work of a prodigy" stated Lucci towards the Saiyan as both of them were at the same height floating "If you were to learn the Six Powers, you would be a force to be reckon within the Four Kingdoms, specially with that Amplification Semblance"

"The Six Powers? What the hell are you talking about?" asked Shiro confused about what Lucci meant with 'Six Powers'. Hell even the Saiyan God from Universe 7th was curious to learn what that power means

"Let me ask you something Eyepatch. I can tell you posses the ability to sense Aura just like any other full-fledge Huntress, can you sense my Aura or energy in general at all?" asked the Leopard Faunus still keeping his icy tone of voice

"No I can't.. For some reason I don't feel any Aura coming out of your body like the rest of the fighters but you have a presence high enough that ordinary people would piss themselves" stated the white-haired Saiyan with a raised eyebrow, still confused as to how it relates to this 'Six Power' "What this has to do with the Six Powers?"

"It's because I don't have Aura.." responded Lucci with a small smirk towards the Saiyan who was surprised by that statement "Since the moment I was born, I was cursed to not wield the extension of my soul. Without that I wouldn't be able to survive this hellish world where people backstabbed each other for any means that lets them get further in life"

"That's why I trained myself to master the Six Powers, an ancient martial arts that was used in the beginning of times to survive against Grimm, it was stated that the person who master the Six Powers will reach super-human levels. Now with the inclusion of Dust, weapons and the usage of Aura has made society forget what made them survive in the beginning.." finished explaining the Leopard Faunus with his eyes closed, everyone besides Cinder's group were surprised to know that the Assassin of Vale didn't wield any Aura in his body, including Shiro who was shocked at first but then a cocky smirk stared to form on his face, he realize Lucci just made a 'mistake' by telling him his weakness

"I see.. To believe someone can be this strong without Aura is truly something I haven't seen before. However, your at a major disadvantage! With no Aura your body will start to accumulate the damage, meanwhile with my Aura Amplification I can heal any type of physical attacks with no problem so I can keep this going as long as I want!" exclaimed the white-haired Saiyan still keeping his smug attitude

" ** _But I can tell your struggling internally to keep up 50% of your Aura Amplification and your body is leaking a great amount of Mana which is bad"_** stated Goku with confusion as to why the youngest Arc was lying about his condition

" _No shit Goku! Of course I'm having a bad time holding 50% of my semblance! I'm just bluffing to see his reaction since he just gave us his weakness"_ responded internally Shiro with comical annoyance on his voice

"Kids in this generation, relying more on their Semblance or weapons instead of improving their own skill.." said Lucci to himself with a disappointed look on his face, then his gaze went back to his opponent who seemed somewhat distracted for a unknown reason "If your really that confident about my 'weakness' then why don't you come and test it out?"

"You asked for it!" responded back Shiro as he propels himself with Geppou to reach the Leopard Faunus and forms a fist coated with his Mana to do more damage. However, what he found surprising was the fact that Lucci didn't even bother to raise his guard or get into a battle position..

" _ **Tekkai**!_" exclaimed Lucci out-loud as he received a powerful punch to the face from the Saiyan without flinching, including that he didn't even move an inch from the spot he was floating thus surprising Shiro

" _What the?! He took a punch which is enhanced by my Semblance without flinching!? And why all of the sudden his skin felt like iron?!"_ It was one of the many questions the youngest Arc had within his mind as he could see Lucci remove his fist from his face and lifts the Saiyan up like it's nothing from his arm

"I'm disappointed, I was expecting more from a prodigy like you, but it seems that you also carry the Sin of this generation" stated the assassin with disappointment in his tone of voice, meanwhile Shiro was using his other arm to free himself from the powerful grip Lucci has on him but no avail. The Saiyan tried to kick him in different parts of his body but the Assassin's resistance was on another level.. " _ **Shigan Ore!**_ "

In the next second, Lucci stared to give a barrage of lethal attacks by using his index finger thus impaling the Saiyan's body with no problems. That action alone made Shiro's eye go wide followed by spitting blood from his mouth as he stares down in utter shock at the holes that Lucci left on his upper body, all of them leaking a good amount of blood. Fortunately those holes were staring to close up thanks to his Aura Amplification being at 50% of it's maximum capacity which multiplies the self-healing factor Aura or in this case Mana brings

" _If it wasn't for my Aura Amplification I would have been dead... To believe that his finger alone broke through my Mana shield, at this rate I might have to break the limits of my Semblance just to stand a chance against him.."_ thought the Saiyan with a cold sweat coming down his face, along with a painful expression. He might have healed from those attacks but it has affected a good amount of his inside body added with the fact it took a chunk of his stamina which makes it even harder to keep his Semblance going

"Hmm.. You weren't lying about your healing abilities being on a higher level, I wonder how much damage you can heal before your body collapses from all that energy.." stated Lucci with some amusement as he stared to spin the white-haired Saiyan with a single arm and throws him back to the ground with such force that the impact created a loud 'boom' through the coliseum

"That one gotta hurt!" stated the silver-haired assassin as he slightly flinch from the impact

"No kidding.." added Emerald who also felt slightly bad for the white-haired fighter "Even his healing factor won't save him on this one"

"It was bound to happen, Rob Lucci isn't the 'undefeated champion' for nothing" said 'Jack', not surprised that the Leopard Faunus was dominating his opponent with ease, he has witnessed this for the last couple of finals

"Indeed.. There's few individuals within the Four Kingdoms that can go toe-to-toe against The Assassin" followed up 'Queen', as much as she was interested to see a new champion arise, it was impossible to defeat someone as skilled as Lucci who has defeated many foes with a swift attack..

The only ones who didn't comment on what was going on were Cinder, Roman and Neo. The first two were waiting to see what the white-haired martial artist would do next against such overwhelming opponent. Meanwhile the pink-brown haired girl just wished that the Saiyan could come of this alive because if he didn't it would be such a shame since she has plans for him.. One of them could be considered 'intimate' but nobody needed to know that..

"Bastard..." murmured to himself Shiro as he stared to stand up slowly from the crater he created after colliding to the floor, his gaze went towards Lucci who was still floating in the air through Geppou " _What could be his next move..?"_

" _ **R**_ ** _ankyaku!_** " said the Leopard Faunus as he kicks the air with his right leg at hyper-sonic speeds which created a compressed Air Blade coming down towards the Saiyan who was utterly surprised at seeing this attack

" _It has the same concept as the Air Slash that Jaune has been practicing this past week!"_ thought Shiro in surprised, as far as he can remember Jaune has been studying the 'Arts of Crocea Mors' this past week to learn a new technique which is the Air Slash, which consisted of swinging his sword at hyper-sonic speeds added with super strength to created an Air Blade that can cut through any Grimm like a hot knife through butter and this guy was doing it with his legs?!

Was there really a big difference between them?!

The Saiyan shook his head as his view went back to the Air blade coming down at him, Shiro lifts his unharmed hand and makes a pistol-hand sign similar to what he did against Katsuki. Instead of charging a full blast like last time, the white-haired Saiyan decides to channel a small amount of Mana into his two fingers and with a yell he releases a small but potent Mana ball at the Air Blade

When the two attacks collided it cancel each other out thus causing an explosion in mid-air. The youngest Arc looked at his two fingers and notice that were slightly hurt from the pressure of the attack but fortunately it was being healed immediately " _Good.. If I can keep using this method for long-range attacks I won't be injuring myself and I might have a chance to find a opening and attack with all my_ _strength.."_

"You never cease to amaze me Eyepatch, always finding a way to counter-attack despite the odds against you.." commented Lucci with a small smirk forming on his face "However.. Let's see if those attacks of yours can keep up with this. _**Rankyaku Shuriken!**_ "

At this Lucci's legs stared to look like a blur as he was releasing multiple Air Blades, but this time they all had the form of a Shuriken, each one of them strong enough to damage an SSS-Grimm or even cut clean through the CCT towers..

"Aw Crapbaskets.." said to himself the youngest Arc as he made a pistol-sign with his hand once again, ready to counter all of Lucci's attacks..

 _ **Scene Change... Waiting Room..**_

Katsuki Bakugou or mostly known in the lands of Vacuo as 'King Explosion Murder' was staring to regain conscious and notice that he was laying down on the benches of the waiting room. For some reason as he slowly stood up, he wasn't feeling as much pain as he used too before collapsing in the semi-finals against Eyepatch..

Just remembering that humiliating moment of being bested by a 'peasant' made his blood boil and seek for a rematch against him!.. Also with other questions in his mind

"Damn it all!" murmured dangerously Katsuki, as he clench his right fist with anger "How could I lose to a nobody!? If he's someone this powerful then he would be known around the Kingdoms! Where the fuck does he come from!"

"Your not the only one who wants to know more about him.." when Bakugou heard this, he turned his head around to see the 'Drunken Maiden' without her mask watching the live-stream of the final battle, then she turns her head around and her gaze met with Katsuki's "It seems that you woke up earlier than I thought sparky"

"Who the fuck do you think you are to call me 'sparky' you bitch!?" responded Katsuki fiercely at Cana who just replied with a playful smirk as she took a swing from her bottle of alcohol. This action just irked the ash-blonde haired more and tries to rush at the drunken martial artist. However, at the moment he puts his feet on the floor, Katsuki felt a sharp pain through his entire body that made him almost fall to the floor " _The fuck?! I thought my body wasn't that badly injured!"_

"Of course a hot-head like you wouldn't notice how injured your body is" commented Cana still keeping her mocking smirk "If it wasn't for Eyepatch who slightly healed you with his Semblance you would be unconscious for a longer time.."

"Tch..!" simply said Bakugou as he turned his head to the side frustrated that he was reduced to this and angry at the same time that Eyepatch healed him with his shitty Semblance, he didn't want any of his fucking pity! "Where is that fucking 'peasant'?!"

"He's already fighting in the finals against the Assassin of Vale and let's just say he not having a good time" said the 'Drunken Maiden' as her gaze went back at the live-stream where it was showing Eyepatch responding at Lucci's Rankyaku Shuriken with his own Mana blast that was creating small chains of explosions mid-air

"So the bastard was still holding back against me..?!" said Katsuki to himself in a irritating tone of voice, his eyes went to the live-stream as he notice the white-haired Saiyan struggling to keep up with the on-going assault of Lucci's Air Blades, just seeing that pathetic expression the 'peasant' was showing irritated him to no end! Was this the guy who defeat him one-on-one with his shitty Semblance?!

"I'm out of here!" simply stated Bakugou as he stared to walk away from the waiting room. Before he could continue walk away the brown-haired girl grabbed his arm all of the sudden which surprised Katsuki for a second until he was overwhelm with irritation "You got some fucking nerve to grab me..!"

"Yeah, you can save your anger towards Eyepatch but where do you think your going when you haven't healed properly" asked Cana with a annoyed expression, she never understood why guys have to be so prideful when it comes to ignore injuries. It was plainly stupid in her opinion

"I'm going to the stance to watch the fight, now let me fucking go!" answered Katsuki fiercely, as much as he wanted to punch her straight into her face, he decided against it because he doesn't have enough Aura to fight back and also if the _nerd_ finds out about he punching an individual with no reason, she wouldn't stop nagging at him..

"Then I'm going with you, besides being in this shithole was getting boring anyways and I want to see with my own eyes how the fight ends" responded Cana as she lets go of Katsuki who just glared at her, but obviously she just ignored his expression which just made him more angrier "You know, if your angry all the time you will get white hair like Eyepatch.."

"Don't ever compare me with that peasant!" shouted angrily Katsuki at the brown-haired girl who just cleaned her ear where the explosive boy yelled at

"Geez sparky, I was just teasing you no need to leave me deaf from all your shouting" complained the 'Drunken Maiden' as she took another sip from her flask of alcohol as both of them walk away from the waiting room

Both martial artists didn't exchange any words in the next few minutes as they continue their way to the stances. At the end they manage to reach the main entrance of the Coliseum without any problem and decided to go to the top since it would give them a batter view

As they reach the top, both Katsuki and Cana could see thousands of criminals with their mask on cheering for their fighters meanwhile down in the arena was the Saiyan firing Mana blast from his two fingers at Rob Lucci's Shuriken blades who didn't seem to not stop anytime soon

" _Shit!.. My fingers are staring to feel numb from using powerful Mana blast to counter his Air blades despite being constantly healed! I have to get some distance from him..!"_ thought the white-haired Saiyan as he stopped firing from his pistol-sign hand, thus allowing for Lucci's Air blades to come down at him like a meteorite shower

" _ **Geppo!**_ " shouted Shiro as he added strength to his legs and stared to kick the air ten times in a second which allows him to fly up. The ash-blonde haired was shocked at seeing this but was overcome by rage once again, wasn't he worth it enough for Eyepatch to use that technique on him?! Meanwhile Cana already saw this in the live-stream but seeing it up close was a sight to behold

Was he that good that he could copy a technique from the Assassin of Vale on a first try?

As the Saiyan got out of Lucci's range attacks, he forms a pistol-sign with his right hand and charges another Mana ball but this time it was now at the size of a soccer ball " _This blast is powerful enough to destroy multiple S-Class Grimm on one go, it should go through his defense and damage him to a certain degree"_

As much as he wanted to use the Kamehameha to end this battle, it would be a bad move since he was in his powered up state which meant that the blue wave by default will be stronger.. He didn't want to destroy the majority of the city

" _ **Kamisori!**_ " stated Lucci as he stared to rush at hyper-sonic speeds towards Shiro by using a mixture of Geppo and Soru which made him go in a zigzag motion. This allowed the Leopard Faunus to go around the Saiyan in a three dimensional way thus making it hard for him to keep up

" _I can't seem to follow his movements!"_ thought Shiro in frustration as he was using his eyes and sensing abilities to keep track of the Leopard Faunus but all his efforts were fruitless.

Before the Saiyan could think of his next move, he felt a sudden sharp pain going through his shoulder which made him wince painfully. Shiro looks down at his shoulder to see that he has a hole similar to the one he used had in different parts of his body when Lucci used his Shigan, fortunately it was being healed up thanks to his Semblance amplifying his self-healing

" _What the hell was that? Did he somehow got closed to me and used Shigan? Is that how fast he really is?"_ thought the white-haired Arc as sweat was coming down in his forehead, but he didn't let his thought distract him as he went back to keep track of Lucci

" _ **Shigan Bachi!"**_ said the Leopard Faunus as he flick his middle finger to release a powerful Air bullet, strong enough to even penetrate Iron with no problems. Thanks to him still using Kamisori, he was able to release Air bullets in every direction at Shiro who was overwhelmed by the sudden assault

(A/N: This scene is similar to Luffy vs Rob Lucci in the One Piece anime)

After the assault of Air bullets, the Leopard Faunus notice that Shiro's body was mostly covered in blood thanks to the holes that were made by the Air bullets, however he notice that those holes were being closed up by his self-healing that his Semblance grants him

" _However, his getting tired of keeping his Semblance activated.. He's on his last leg"_ thought Lucci as he notice Shiro staring to breath harder and his body was shaking more than usual, thus coming into a conclusion that he could collapse as a whole and no Semblance of his would be able to heal him " _It's not worth to keep this battle going"_

Without wasting time, Rob Lucci rushes in by using Kamisori once again and appears in front of the Saiyan who was startled by his sudden appearance. Before he could move away from him, Lucci uses his tail to grab him by the neck and bring him closer to his face

"Eyepatch, you were truly the surprise of the Tournament to make it this far. If you have kept training and learning new techniques you would easily become feared through the Underworld and the Four Kingdoms, unfortunately I'm going to incapacitate you like the rest of my opponents.." commented Lucci at the white-haired Saiyan who was trying to remove his tail from his neck but unfortunately it didn't work. Then the Leopard Faunus forms a fist with both of his hands and puts near his stomach "As a goodbye gift, let me show you the most powerful attack available to the ones who fully master Rokushiki!"

"No way..! Is he planning to do what I think it is?!" half-shouted Mercury at the fact that his master was about to used one of the most powerful techniques that could kill any Huntsman in a single shot, including Top-Class Huntsman!

"Of course he's about to do that technique dumbass! We already it seen it in action!" exclaimed back Emerald annoyed at the fact that her 'partner' didn't recognized the stance the Leopard Faunus just did

Roman of course knew what that technique was and has seen it once before the ending of his training with Lucci and he had admit that it was fucking powerful technique that he doesn't want to receive the end of it. Meanwhile the pink-brown haired assassin was confused as to why Roman and even Cinder's pawns were sweating nervously under their mask

"It seems that we are missing something" said 'Joker' as he got the attention of everyone around him in the VIP room "Can someone at least explain to us what the Assassin is about to do?"

"He's about to preform one of the most powerful moves the Rokushiki offers" responded the Half-Fall Maiden with a serious tone which surprised everyone in her group since they didn't expect her to respond at all " _A technique powerful enough that it can kill Top-class Huntsman in one-shot.. If it wasn't for me having the energy of the Fall Maiden I would have been dead by his move.."_

" _This will be his last chance to prove if he's indeed the Chosen Child that Salem wants me to recruit.."_ said Cinder within her mind as her gaze went back to the two floating warriors

" _ **Rokuogan!**_ " shouted the Leopard Faunus loud enough that it was heard in the entirety of the Coliseum. From his two fist he releases a devastating shockwave in a forward direction, at the moment it went through the Saiyan, his eyes dilated to a smaller sized, followed by his Mana breaking apart which created white-golden cracks through his entire body and spitting a good amount of blood from his mouth since the damage was mainly internal. But the shockwave didn't stop there as it collides with a part of the coliseum which cause debris and human-sized rocks rain down at the spectators who were on the eastern section, some of them manage to escape, others were crush to death by the sudden action..

" _I... Lost...?"_ thought the Saiyan in between coughs of blood and losing conscious pretty quickly. The Leopard Faunus was breathing hard thanks to the usage of that technique which requires a monstrous amount of strength to even preform it, Lucci notice that his opponent's bloody body went limp thus deciding to unwrap his tail from Shiro's neck and lets him fall to the ground in which the impact created a small dust of cloud

" _Jaune!"_ said Neo in concern as she was about to get up from her spot and retrieved her 'toy'. But before she could do that Roman grabs her shoulder thus attracting the attention of the small assassin who was confused at first until she sees the international criminal shaking his head

"As much I don't like it myself, this was to be expected specially against someone like Lucci who doesn't leave anyone alive after his match.. _Besides the fire witch, she's just in another level!"_ thought at the end Roman with a frowning expression, Cinder was just another beast that even Rob Lucci couldn't deal with despite all his deadly techniques, hell she survived the Rokuogan by pure sheer will and defeated the Leopard Faunus with her powerful Semblance.. So of course Eyepatch wouldn't have a chance realistically to defeat the Assassin of Vale

He would have to become a beast to achieve that kind of power..

"It seems that we have a clear winner now.." spoke up 'Clown' with a hint of amusement, who would of thought that the 'King' of Vale's Underworld would use such powerful technique against an opponent that nobody knew before the Tournament.

He must have gained the respect of Lucci as a fighter

"It's such a shame to see someone this talented had to die so early before making a name of himself in the Underworld.." added 'Queen' to the conversation with disappointment in her tone of voice

"Yeah.. The kid had no idea that he had to fight a monster so I don't blame him" said Mercury adding his opinion of the fight, he had to admit that the fight overall it was fucking cool!

"That makes me wonder, where did he come from? Someone with such huge reserves of Aura and being that skilled would have come from known families in the Kingdoms" exclaimed the green-mint haired girl in a thinking position, from her knowledge she acquire from Cinder in the last couple of years she has come to know that there are certain families that are known in the military or having professional Huntsmen on duty. Seeing the his snowy white-hair, the Schnees came up first in her mind but she crossed off quickly by the simple fact that his eyes are mis-matched like Neo's and he's a Faunus..

She'll think about it more for later..

Meanwhile Cinder just didn't make any comment as to what happen, she knew that no matter how much Aura or raw power Eyepatch would have possess, he would have still lost against Lucci by the simple fact that his skills weren't that developed like hers or even the Assassin himself. Being powerful not only means god-like reservers of Aura or raw power and speed, she learned that lesson in her childhood and it was emphasized in her time with Salem..

But for some reason she had this small gut feeling that the Saiyan might have survived the Rokuogan and shock everyone including herself. But her rational thinking was squashing that idea as soon as possible..

She would have to wait and find out..

"Oum dammit! You better not fucking die peasant! Only I'm allowed to kill you so you better get your ass up!" shouted Bakugou with anger at the unconscious Saiyan who wasn't moving at all from where he was

"Shiro..." murmured the brown-haired beauty as she was somewhat concern that the first interesting person she has meet in years was about to die, it would be a real shame that someone as talented as him leaves this world.. " _You better not die.."_

 _ **Scene Change.. Jaune's Mindscape**_

The black-haired Arc was staring to regain conscious as he slowly notice that he was in his mind-scape, as he gets up Jaune notices that neither Shiro's body or even Goku's weren't there which made the youngest Arc to panic a bit.

"Goku! Shiro!" yelled Jaune as he could hear his echo going through the entirety of his mind-scape, but unfortunately there was no respond back "That's weird.. Why there is nobody in this place..?"

Suddenly he started to receive a headache which made him grunt in pain and knee down to the floor followed by clutching his head with his right hand, Jaune's eyes went wide as he absorbed all the memories Shiro had since Goku knocked him out. His victory against Katsuki who seems to want to fight his father, the talk with Roman Torchwick about his personalities and of course the finals against Rob Lucci who rag-dolled Shiro despite using 50% of Aura Amplification which is nuts since 25% was already damaging his body internally

And now he was definitely incapacitated to even move his physical body or even worst! he might be in his way to the other world..

Just thinking of all of that made Jaune fall to the floor tiredly as he looks up to endless dark sky that his mind provided, just like his childhood days..

"Heh.. Even if I trained at my hardest or become something that I want, the Universe will aways find a way to screw me over" said the youngest Arc with a bitter smile "I'm staring to think that I have been cursed by the Gods so I can be their amusement for eternity.."

"And now I'm going to die thanks to my mistake of making that deal with Neo of not speaking about my fake transcript.." stated Jaune with a tired sighed as he was about to close his eyes so let this be all over " _I'm sorry Goku... I let you down..."_

" _ **Sorry for what? You haven't done anything wrong as far as I know."**_ said a certain silver-haired Saiyan who wasn't present in person but his voice could be heard through the entire mind-scape which cause Jaune's eyes go wide open and stood up quickly as he turned his head to different directions to locate his voice

"Goku?! Where are you?! Why can't I see you?!" asked the black-haired Arc with concern at the fact that he can't see his friend/master, but he can clearly hear him for some reason

" ** _I think that has to do with the fact your physical body is completely shattered from that last attack Rob Lucci preform on Shiro which affected your mind-scape. Fortunately I manage to create a telepathic link so you can hear me despite not seeing me physically"_** explained Goku without any worries in his tone of voice

"I see... What happened to my other personality?" asked Jaune once again with some concern, after learning from his rush of memories that Shiro refused to absorb him, despite that being separate entities would affect his physical body in the long run. It made Jaune gained a newfound respect for his alternative personality that he has so long shut down years ago

Maybe after this tournament, the both of them would definitely talk like decent beings and resolve this mess they got in

However that thought got shattered as Goku delivered him the bad news

" _ **Unfortunately he has fall into a coma thanks to that attack which was intended to kill all of us.. If it wasn't for out Saiyan biology being superior than Humans and Faunus then we would**_ ** _definitely be in the Other World"_** commented Goku as he could feel Jaune's mood darkening at the fact that his alternative personality is in the border of dying and he could do nothing about it...

"That bastard...!" spat the black-haired Saiyan angrily as he was clenching his fist strongly which cause a coat of Mana appeared through his body without realizing it...

" _ **What are you planning to do about it..?"**_ asked the silver-haired Saiyan at his student with a serious tone which caused Jaune's anger to stop for a moment

"Sorry what did you said Goku?" responded Jaune somewhat confused at the question

" _ **What are you planning to do about it? Are you going to fight back and finish what Shiro started?"**_ asked once again the Saiyan God from Universe 7th at Jaune who was thinking about his question quietly for a couple of seconds

"But what can I do Goku..?!" said the black-haired with frustration "My physical body is in complete shambles after that last attack added with the fact that Shiro abused my Semblance which further affects my body! And If somehow I manage to get out of this place my true identity would be revealed in the entirety of the Underworld!.."

" _ **So? Who cares about their opinion..?"**_ said Goku with a blunt tone of voice that surprised Jaune once again " ** _Jaune, I think you should stop caring about what other people think about you. So what if people find out that your Jaune Arc? You might become a wanted criminal yes, but in reality you will still be the same Jaune Arc I have known the last two months and prove everyone wrong! Your a Saiyan after all, if I could survive my most powerful attack in the Tournament of Power and surpass my limits to a state that even the Gods of Destruction haven't mastered, then you could definitely get out of this situation! All you have to do is to believe in yourself.."_**

Just hearing Goku's speech made the black-haired Saiyan form a stunned expression on his face, followed by multiple emotions that he was feeling at this moment. Through his entire life, his dreams and ambitions of becoming a Hero were always dragged to the mud by some of his family members and peers in Ansel, not giving him the chance to prove himself. After his torture session with the hockey-mask man from the White Fang, made him gave up on life thus shutting down all his emotions and feelings so his family members didn't find out.

After few years of just being put down he decided that it was time to leave Ansel and find his true path.. Become a Hero and make a big change in this world..

Nobody believed in him, not even his three oldest sisters who he used to get along the most until he met his savior and best friend, Goku. The Saiyan God who merged with his body and soul without any warning or say in the matter at hand resulted to be the person who believed in him. He even trained him in Martial Arts so he could catch up with the rest of Huntsman-in-traning!

Despite the situation he was stuck with, Goku still believed in him!

He couldn't let him down after all that his done! Screw his identity! Screw his body limits! Screw what others think about him! He is Jaune Arc! Member of the Arc family but most importantly a Saiyan warrior who will always surpass his limits!

"Your right... I can't just die here when my goal of becoming the strongest still hasn't ended! But I need to find a way to get back to the real world and finish the fight" stated Jaune with a newfound determination thanks to Goku's speech

" _ **There's still a technique that Shiro hasn't used yet. It might be a gamble to play since this could affect your body**_ ** _permanently and we haven't practice it in our training at all"_** responded the Saiyan God towards Jaune who's eyes went wide at what his master was referring too

"My Silver Eye.. Of course! With the power of Ultra Instinct flowing through my eye I can definitely turn the tides of this battle!" exclaimed Jaune cheerfully for a moment until he realized something "But using just burst of Ultra Instinct wont be enough to defeat someone like Rob Lucci... Welp! It seems that I'm going to pull a Shiro with my Semblance if I want to win this Tournament!"

At this Jaune closed his eyes and stared to pull out the energy that his Silver Eye provides him, the black-haired Arc stared to feel the sensation that comes with using his Silver Eye, however he knew that it wasn't enough thus deciding to keep pulling more.. As Jaune opens both of his eyes again, he looks down to the floor to see a reflection of himself, his ocean blue eye was still the same but his Silver Eye was brighter than ever along with leaking a silver-blue-ish energy

(A/N: This looks similar to how Cinder and Raven eyes lit up when they use their respective Maiden powers except that the energy Jaune is leaking looks similar to Goku's aura when he uses Ultra Instinct..)

"Incredible! So this is how Goku feels all the time! However I can already feel my stamina draining at a ridiculous rate..." said to himself Jaune with a grin on his face as he got into a power-up position "Now..."

" _ **Aura Amplification...**_ "

 _ **Scene Change... Underworld of Vale...**_ ** _Coliseum Arena.._**

As Rob Lucci descends down to the ground, he lands next to the dying body of his opponent who wasn't moving at all.. Before he could speak to everyone that he's once again the winner of the Tournament. His arms stared to hurt once again, thus causing Lucci to flinch slightly

" _Using the Rokuogan puts a heavy strain on my arms since it requires a massive amount of physical_ _strength to preform it.."_ thought Lucci deeply as he looks at his arms and then at white-haired Saiyan " _He's the only person besides Cinder Fall who made me use this technique.. The only difference is that she survive.."_

"I would like to say that my opponent is-!..." spoke up Lucci as he gather the attention of everyone in the Coliseum, but before he could continue his sensing abilities went off thus jumping away from the Saiyan body with a utter shock expression " _Impossible! There's no way he could of survive the Rokuogan head on!"_

And indeed his prediction was becoming real as he saw his opponent slowly getting up without any words or grunts of pain which caught everyone by surprised, including Cinder that despite having a feeling that he survived it was still surreal to see. But what shocked everyone the most was that his hair was slowly turning into a black color..

"Who said that the fight is over...?" murmured Jaune in a dangerous tone as his hair was covering his eyes for a few seconds until he looks straight at the Leopard Faunus thus revealing his light up Silver Eye that was leaking energy from it along with his ocean blue eye

Without wasting time he activated his Semblance and gave a primal roar that was heard through the entirety of the coliseum, the roar itself made the Faunus including Lucci wanting to flee by instinct but of course he repressed that feeling. Then his body was staring to get covered in white cracks of Mana followed by a massive energy-dome covering his entire body which create an earthquake through the entire Coliseum

"Incredible..." simply said 'Joker' in amazement and somewhat nervously at seeing the spectacle Eyepatch was putting

"Unbelievable!" said the 'Queen' as she was holding herself from not falling from the earthquakes the black-haired Saiyan was producing

"This kid is fucking unreal! Where is he getting all this Aura?!" asked in shocked Mercury out-loud towards everyone " _And that roar.. That wasn't a mere roar of a Faunus! It sounded like a Primordial Beast from old legends!"_

"This is ridiculous.. Not only the entire coliseum is being affected by his Aura but the entire Underworld of Vale is being shaken violently!" stated Emerald with awe in her tone of voice.. The only person she knew who could do that was Cinder with the power of the Fall Maiden and this kid who not only survived an attack that was intended to kill him, he's now releasing more Aura that could be comparable to that of a Maiden!

This guy is a dangerous person plain and simple!

" _So that's his other personality.. Something must have happen within his mind to bring his other personality to this fight.."_ thought Roman deeply, as much as he is surprised to see Eyepatch alive and still producing massive amount of Aura, his interest piqued more when the Saiyan's hair change into pitch black and his blood-red eye change into ocean blue. However his Silver Eye remained the same

It kinda reminded him of Little Red's Silver Eyes who meddle in his affairs two weeks ago

" _He's alive... But he reverted back to his original personality, I wonder what happen inside his mind"_ said the pink-brown haired girl to herself, relief that her amusement is still alive from the last attack, however she was curious as to what happened to Shiro.. But now that he was proving to be stronger than ever this would make Cinder make a move on him to join her ranks

Speaking of the fire bitch, Neo turns her gaze at the amber-eyed beauty who had a slightly shocked expression... And her body trembling..?

" _Ugh! The Grimm Parasite inside my body is_ _agonizing from the Aura he's letting off! This has never happened to me before!"_ thought Cinder with frustration as she was trying to stop the trembling by hugging both of her arms, luckily nobody could pay attention to her since everyone and their own mother was focused on Eyepatch..

" _There's no doubt about it..! Enough energy to rival that of Maiden and even to make someone like myself tremble, he's the one that Salem wants me to get into her pawn game.."_ said the amber-eyed Maiden as she looks at the Saiyan with newfound interest and learn more about him..

" _He's the Chosen Child...!_ "

With another primal roar, Jaune's Mana created a blinding light that made everyone to cover their view for a couple of seconds.. As the light stared to died down, Lucci used his enhanced eyes as Faunus too get a clear view of the Saiyan. His black hair was now all spiked up, like before he was leaking a great amount of Aura from different parts of his body along with cracks of Aura covering the majority of his body..

But what got the attention of the Leopard Faunus was the lone Silver Eye producing a different type of energy he has never seen on someone, the only person who could do something like that was a certain fire witch who defeated him and gave him the scars he has on his chest..

" _ **Aura Amplification 100%...**_ "

* * *

 ** _And cut! I bet you guys didn't expect that I would leave it on a cliffhanger hahahahaha! Anyways I'm sorry that I haven't been active since October, well alot of things happen like College, Finals, and specially Super Smash Bros Ultimate which has become one of my most favorite games I have played in a long ass time so I have been busy in real life_**

 ** _And If you guys are wondering about the new chapter of Golden Fairy then it will be out in a week or so, I promised that I would have it out before New Years but I'm going to be busy this weekend with my family so it will be delayed.._**

 ** _Now thats out of the ways let's talk some fact of this chapter_**

 ** _1\. I buffed the RWBY-Verse as you guys can see, the reason for that is because I believe that Professional Huntsman or beyond should be in a league of it's own. It doesn't make sense that Huntsman-in-training are fighting on par with Professional Huntsmen who_** ** _obviously have more years of experience and techniques in their belts_**

 ** _2\. The mask that the girls of Team JSPR and RYBN are wearing are similar to the one Joker from Persona 5 wears and the mask that Ren is wearing is similar to Overhaul from My Hero Academia_**

 ** _3\. Ruby can't still walk on high heels lol_**

 ** _4\. Sapphire is the oldest sister of the Arc Family, followed by Coral and the third one being Saphron Arc who has been introduced to the canon of RWBY in Volume 6_**

 ** _5\. Cinder is trying to stay in the shadows when it comes to the Underworld, besides she already controls Roman and even Lucci who she defeated when she arrived to Vale_**

 ** _6\. Cinder's backstory will be similar to a webcomic that I read a while ago where she met Summer Rose in her childhood, thats where the comment of Silver Eyes come from in her point of view. Of course I'll add my own spin when it comes to her backstory and the reason why she joined Salem ranks and her thirst for power_**

 ** _7\. Rob Lucci like in One Piece knows the Rokushiki which in this story is an Ancient Martial Arts that has been forgotten thanks to the discovery of Dust and the implementation of weapons_**

 ** _8\. Shiro learning the Geppo on his first try is a nod to Goku learning the Kamehameha on a single try_**

 ** _9\. Shiro's body can self-healed on a faster rate thanks to his Aura Amplification doing the wonders_**

 ** _10\. Katsuki is still not fully healed from his last fight meanwhile Cana has recovered most of her strength_**

 ** _11\. The pistol-sign attack is a tribute to the Spirit Gun that Yusuke from Yu-Yu Hakusho uses_**

 ** _12\. The amount of energy Jaune has in his Silver Eye is NOTHING compared to what Goku has in his Ultra Instinct so don't think that this will be a one-shot next chapter_**

 ** _13\. Jaune's Aura Amplification at 100% looks similar to Izuku's Full Cowl 100% with Eli on his back_**

 ** _When it comes to the lore that has been added in Volume 6 Chapter 3 won't affect the foundation of this story, instead it makes it way easier for me when I get to Ozma and Salem knowing the story of the Chosen Child.._**

 ** _Next chapter will be the final part of this battle and a unexpected conclusion will occur! I hope you guys had fun reading this chapter! Let me know in the reviews what you think! Follow or Favorite this story to know more! Hope you guys had a good Happy Holidays and Happy new years! I hope that in 2019 I'll be more active in my stories!_**

 ** _See ya next time!_**

 ** _Ja ne!_**


	14. The Power of Instinct

_**Yoo! What's up everyone! How's 2019 for everyone so far? For me it's going slow but it will surely pick up when I get back to College to start my spring semester haha!**_

 _ **Well this chapter will be the continuation of the Final between Jaune vs Lucci and finally decide who will obtain the title of 'King' in Vale's Underworld and other surprises that will come in this chapter**_

 _ **Without wasting anymore time! Let's get this chapter started!**_

 _ **RWBY Opening 1**_

 _ **Volume 1 (Underworld)**_

 _ **Chapter 14: The Power of Instinct!**_

* * *

 _ **Few moments before Jaune's power up to Aura Amplification 100%..**_

"You know, we have been here for a good minute in this elevator and we haven't even reach the Underworld yet!" exclaimed Yang with a bored tone as she along with her Team RYBN and the three members of Team JSPR were waiting patiently for the ride to come to a stop, but it seemed that getting into the underground tunnels of Vale was going to take time

"Patience Yang. Complaining won't get us to the Underworld faster.." commented Ren with his eyes closed and arms crossed as he was trying to extend his Aura sensing and see if he could find Jaune closer, fortunately they were in the right path since the Saiyan's trail of energy was here in this same elevator..

"Maybe we could break the doors of the elevator and jump down from here!" stated the orange-haired Mistrali still keeping her cheerful tone of voice despite the situation

"Nora, the elevator is the only exit we know to get out of the Underworld, we can't afford to break it." said the leader of Team RYBN with a calm tone as he shoots down the idea as quickly as possible, which made Nora to stick her tongue out in a childish manner at Ren

"I have to agree with Yang, this elevator ride is taking longer than we thought.." added Pyrrha to the conversation with some edge in her tone of voice, if what Junior said about dangerous people residing in the Underworld turns out to be true, then they needed to pick up the pace before something terrible happens to her partner!

Oum! She felt so useless at this moment..

Suddenly her train of thoughts came to a stop as she felt a hand touching her shoulder, the Mistral Champion turned her head around to see Ruby who was giving her a reassuring smile which calmed down her mind..

"Don't worry Pyrrha, we will bring our leader safe and sound. If we all work together then I doubt even the Underworld would be able to stop us" said Ruby with a pleasant smile towards her team-mate who just smiled back at her

"Thanks Ruby.. I really needed that to calm my concerns" responded back the red-haired beauty

"She right. Besides our dolt leader is more than capable to handle himself, so have some faith on him." added the Schnee Heiress with a small smile of her own, despite being concern of the time this elevator was taking to get into the Underworld, Weiss was confident enough that Jaune would be able to fair against his opponents before they reach to him

Before anyone else could say something, the elevator stared to shake violently which startled the group as they were trying to keep their balance and not fall to the floor

"What the hell is going on?!" shouted the blonde brawler as she was trying to not fall down, however her younger sister didn't that luck as she fell down on her butt

"It feels like an earthquake just went off! And it seems like a strong one!" responded the amber-eyed Faunus also confused at the situation, however in the back of her mind she swore that a primal roar could be heard from a short distance. The same roar that Jaune released back in Initiation day which still sends cold shivers down her spine

"But that's impossible, the continent of Saunus doesn't fall on a tectonic plate like the other continents so it's almost unlikely for an earthquake to occur!" exclaimed Weiss, this was common knowledge taught to the population of Vale and the Four Kingdoms that Vale doesn't fall on a tectonic plate, meanwhile the continent of Anima has a couple of earthquakes occurring each year, hell even the continent of Solitas has earthquakes on deserted spots

But having one in the middle of downtown Vale?! it sounded too incredulous!

However, she knew one person who's able to pull something like this with his 'god-like' reserves of Aura...

Before the Schnee Heiress could continue her train of thoughts, it was suddenly interrupted by an alarm sound that went off on her scroll, included the ones on her team. The three girls of Team JSPR checked their scrolls individually too see what was going on, what they saw made them gasp in shock and somewhat in horror..

 **'AURA %'**

 **'JAUNE ARC: 200%!'**

 **'ERROR! ERROR!'**

"What is it? It looks like you guys saw a ghost!" asked Nora with curiosity as she was holding her right hand on her childhood friend, who was also having difficulties himself into not fall on his butt

"It's Jaune's Aura... I never seen it reach to levels like this before! Not even Dad could reach a staggering amount of 200%!" stated the Silver-eyed girl, still in her shock. Hearing this all of Team RYBN had their eyes widen in surprise, not expecting the youngest Arc to reach such a humongous amount of Aura

"But isn't that... a good thing? I mean if what Junior said it's true about the criminals being stupidly powerful then he needs all the help he can get" said Yang somewhat unsure. In her mind she was actually a little jealous that Jaune has surpassed her once again by a humongous amount. However, deep down she felt something wrong was about to happen to the black-haired Saiyan by using that amount of Aura

"Of course it is a bad thing Xiao-Long!" exclaimed Weiss with now some concern showing on her expression "Jaune can barely handle less than 105% of Aura within his body thanks to his Semblance! Using an excessive amount of Aura can bring serious drawbacks that can result lethal for his body!"

"Weiss is right, Jaune told us that using the minimum percentage of his Aura Amplification can strain his body. I cannot imagine the pain and suffering he must be going through by using the full capacity of his Semblance" added the red-haired champion with concern as she was slightly bitting her thumb. She still remembers the conversation she had with Jaune about how the Semblance he obtained after the match with Yang would increase his capabilities in every sense but it leaves him tired despite only using 5% of its full capacity

Using 100% of it would just be plainly suicidal!

"Then we can conclude that Jaune is responsible of these earthquakes..." commented Ren with a serious expression as he received multiple nods from the girls " _It's impossible to create earthquakes that can shake the entire Underworld with just pure Aura alone! Not even Top-Class Huntsman are able to pull off such feat! Just what are you really Jaune Arc?"_

Before the pink-eyed leader could continue his train of thoughts, everyone heard a 'beep' sound going off from the elevator speaker which meant that they finally reach the Underworld. Fortunately the trembles seems to have stop all of the sudden which made the group suspicious about it. As the elevator opens the door their view was overcome by the amount of small shops established like some type of market, which left the group except Blake in shock since they have never seen something like this before in a place like this

(A/N: Like I explained in Chapter 10, the Underworld of Vale looks like the Black Market in Black Clover)

However, their shock was taken away as they look down at the main street and see multiple groups of masked people running away from some unknown force.

"We found ourselves a lead" stated the black-haired male of Team RYBN "Jaune's Aura trail is leading to the opposite direction where the groups of people are running away from"

"But how are we going to get through that crowd? I doubt using brute force to get through would make things easier for us.." said Yang thus making the group think for a plan that could get them to Jaune quicker. After a few seconds of silence the Schnee heiress snapped her fingers in realization which made everyone to look at her

"Ruby! Your Semblance is Speed am I right?" asked the white-haired girl at her partner who just nodded back "Great, then you can get through the crown way easier than the rest of us!"

"But Weiss.. I can only go on a straight line, I still haven't completely master my Semblance to that degree.." responded Ruby in a defeated tone, what kind of Huntress is she when she hasn't even mastered her speed Semblance!

"That's okay... As much as I hate to admit it, I haven't mastered the full potential of my Glyphs as well so your not the only one.." said Weiss with hint of strain in her tone of voice "Look! What I'm trying to say is to believe in yourself. Your the only one out of all of us who can reach that Coliseum where the dolt is fighting for his life!"

"The Ice Queen is right Rubes" added the Blonde Brawler to the conversation, she could swore that Weiss was glaring daggers at her from that comment. But, she decides to shrug it off as she looks at his younger sister and puts a hand on her shoulder "You can't be having doubts when Lover Boy is out there risking his skin, so go out there and show us why you got moved into Beacon 2-years in advance!"

"Thanks guys..." responded the silver-eyed girl with a bright smile forming on her face "I actually needed a boost of confidence."

"I think someone should go with Ruby. We still don't have any idea the enemies they could encounter on their way" recommended Blake to the group. As much as she wants to give information in how to get around the Underworld, it would definitely blow her cover and she would have to run away from Beacon to evade the aftermath..

Such a coward she is..

"I'll go with Ruby." responded Ren calmly as he went to stand next to Ruby "She'll need me to guide her to the right direction thanks to my sensory abilities"

"Alright, I trust your abilities to guide her Ren.." added Weiss towards the leader of Team RYBN who just nodded at her as he grabbed Ruby's right shoulder signaling that he was ready to departure. The red-black haired girl closed her eyes for a moment as she activated her Semblance which made Ren and herself to morph into red-green petals. Without wasting time the duo shoot off at super-sonic speeds towards the crowd and stared to dodge with difficulty the people who were running on a different direction..

" _Just hang on Jaune! Ruby Rose is coming to save you!"_ thought Ruby with determination as she used more of her Aura to increase her speed Semblance

" _I don't know how you got involved in this situation Jaune, but we are coming to get you.."_ said Ren within himself, determine to help Ruby and find where Jaune is.

Maybe he could get some answers as to what he is..

 _ **Scene Change... Underworld... Coliseum arena... Present Time**_

"Is that really Eyepatch?! What happen to his hair? Where is he getting all this Aura?!" those were the questions Cana Alberona asked out-loud as she was witnessing 'Shiro' rising up from a lethal attack and changing his hair color out of nowhere. But that's not what surprised her the most, it was the colossal amount of Aura he was unleashing from his body, that the mere wind-gust produced by his Aura was creating crack around the Coliseum which caused the majority of the crowd to leave the Coliseum. Only herself, Katsuki and other brave/stupid people stayed to watch this major battle that is about to happen

"Who cares about his shitty hair! What I want to know is why he hid all that power from our battle!" exclaimed Katsuki with clear anger in his tone of voice, a very little part of him was glad that the 'peasant' didn't hit the bucket after that last attack from Rob Lucci. However, he was livid at the fact that Eyepatch hid all that power from him!

Meaning that this whole tournament for him was just child's play!

"I wish I could answer you that question, but I'm lost as well.." responded the brown-haired beauty not bothered by the shouting Katsuki was making from his anger. To be honest, she was feeling a little irritated that Shiro hid all that power from them, were they not worthy to see his full potential?

" _Just wait until this battle is done 'peasant'! I'm going to roast you to death for hiding all that power from me!"_ thought the ash-blonde haired fighter as he clenched his fist tightly that if it wasn't for his Aura blood would have been coming down

Meanwhile back in the battlefield, Jaune stood up straight as he stared to check both of his arms, feeling the overwhelming power that his Aura Amplification at 100% was releasing, added with the small taste of Ultra Instinct his lone silver eye was giving him..

He truly felt that he could overcome any challenge in this world!

Wanting to test his new level of power, Jaune starts to form a fist on his right hand which caught the attention of Lucci and the other fighter who were witnessing the battle. As the Saiyan swings his fist forward where the Assassin of Vale is located, a powerful stream of Air came from his fist which surprised everyone on the stands, including Lucci who moved away from Jaune's attack with Soru and saw how the stream of Air collided with the wall behind him thus creating a perfect deep hole-shape on it. This cause a major part of the wall along with the stands to collapse which cause a small tremor within the Arena, luckily there wasn't any spectators on that side of the Coliseum since the majority of them left when Jaune was powering up..

(A/N: This is similar to what Goku in Ultra Instinct does when he punches the air which creates a wind stream, he uses it against Kefla and Jiren)

" _A compress airstream created from the force of his fist.. To believe that he could do such damage with a simple attack like that.."_ thought Rob Lucci as he looked at the destruction the now black-haired martial artist created from his attack, and then looks back at said opponent with a serious glare " _He has_ _definitely changed, I have to be careful around him.."_

" _Not only did he changed in his appearance, but his level of power is comparable to that of a Maiden.."_ commented Cinder to herself as she repressed the pain she felt from the Parasite Grimm within her. The amber-eyed Maiden was still annoyed at the fact she couldn't look straight at the Saiyan without flinching or hugging her arms uncomfortably, she'll have to find out the reason behind these pains later..

But for now she wants to see what her 'potential' ally aka The Chosen Child is capable off.

The black-haired Saiyan stared to walk slowly towards Lucci who got into a battle position in case his opponent attacks. However, the Leopard Faunus wasn't expecting Eyepatch to appeared in front of him ready to deliver a shattering punch

" _ **TEKKAI!**_ " shouted Lucci as he hardened his skin to iron-like levels as he received a powerful fist to the face. The force of Jaune's attack was powerful enough that it sends the Leopard Faunus crashing to the wall of the arena in almost a instant. The impact itself shook the entire coliseum to its core that some people in the crowd stumble

As the smoke from the collision stared to die down, the Leopard Faunus jumped away from the crater behind him and wiped the blood that was coming down from his mouth, as he gave an icy glance at the Saiyan who also was staring him back with his own serious expression " _He managed to overcome the sturdiness of Tekkai with a single punch.. If he keeps landing effective punches on me then I can be in serious problems.."_

"I have to admit Eyepatch, you seriously have exceed my expectations. Breaking each of your limits through the Tournament is nothing but the work of a prodigy, even surviving a lethal attack like the Roukugan is out of the reach of what a Human or even a Faunus can do.. I want to see where the peak of your potential is" exclaimed Rob Lucci as a small smirk stared to form on his face, despite being in this situation he in right now he couldn't deny that fighting a martial artist that has been adapting to a higher level of fighting like his is certainly amusing

His fight with Cinder Fall was a fighter vs dust-user meanwhile with Eyepatch it was a fight between martial artists

That actually made him a bit excited for the first time in years since he participated in the Underworld Martial Arts Tournament

"I also want to find out as well Rob Lucci.." spoke in a deep tone Jaune for the first time since he activated his Semblance at 100% added with his lone Silver-eye giving him an extra boost of power.. He couldn't explain properly how he was feeling at this moment, but Jaune could confirm that he was definitely allowing his body to do the work meanwhile his brain was in a state of calmness

It was a weird feeling but welcoming nonetheless..

"Then let's continue where we left off! _**SORU!**_ " said the Leopard Faunus as he disappeared at blinding-speeds followed by Jaune who responded automatically at his assault. Both warriors re-appeared in the middle of the arena colliding their fist which created a massive crater below them that covered most of the fighting stage

Both martial artists looked at each other with determination as they disappeared once again, everyone who was watching the fight could only see and hear the shockwaves their fist were producing all over the battlefield

"This is fucking insane! I can't even keep up with their movements!" exclaimed Mercury having difficulties to even keep up with the fight..

"Not only that! The mere collision of their attack is destroying the coliseum! At this rate their going even the Underworld would have difficulties to sustain itself!" added the green-haired thief with a little hint of concern. It was mind-boggling that theres another person in this place that could go toe-to-toe against the Assassin of Vale or even her boss who posses half of the Fall Maiden..

"The kid never cease to surprised me.. Before the Tournament he was barely on the level of a second year Huntsman-in-training, and now he's fighting on equal grounds with the person who trained me.." said Roman to himself with a nervous smile. Who would of thought that an edgy kid that Neo brought to participate in the Tournament would end up being so powerful that he would dare to say that Cinder might have her work cut out for

He needed to have him on his side, and Neo seems to be the only one who could do it

Speaking of Neo, the pink-brown haired girl was also shocked that Jaune could be able to stand up to someone like Rob Lucci after being fatally wounded from that last attack. She was proud that her 'toy' is showing everyone around that he's someone to not be mess with, hell even the fire witch was feeling a bit intimidated from his power which puts a mocking smile on her face

" _But why does he need to attend to Beacon? He's strong enough to fight on equal grounds with the top dogs of the Underworld and his Aura levels could light up an entire city if he puts his mind into it.."_ thought Neo as she taps her chin thoughtfully, maybe 'light up an entire city' sounded far-fetched but nonetheless Jaune was powerful enough that he didn't even need to attend to Beacon! He would be successful regardless in what field he wants to go..

She would ask him when this tournament is over..

Cinder however was the only one out of everyone that she could follow the fight, thanks to her training with Salem when she 'joined' her faction almost a decade ago, added with the teachings she received from Rob Lucci who taught her and her subordinates the Six Powers in exchange to not be killed by her.. The half Fall Maiden was confident that if things don't go her way to recruit the Chosen Child, she would have to fight him head on and defeat him with a inch of his life..

However, after analyzing the fight so far it looks like the black-haired Saiyan was actually improving his fighting style each second to the point that Lucci was going on the defense. Not only that, every-time Lucci tried to attack the Chosen Child, he would just dodge with such finesse that even she would have a difficult time to evade moves like how the Saiyan is doing

" _Salem wasn't wrong when she explained that the Chosen Child is a unique person_ _amongst legends.."_ thought the amber-eyed beauty as she saw how Jaune once again dodges Lucci's fist and retaliates with a powerful kick. Suddenly with her critical view, she saw that Eyepatch's silver eye was losing it's light, similar to when she's deactivating the energy of the Fall Maiden " _It seems he's running out of fuel, handling Aura like that and breaking the limits of his Semblance must have bring a toll on his damaged body.."_

Meanwhile back in the battlefield, both Jaune and Lucci reappeared back to the ground after a high-speed battle in which the Saiyan was winning. The Leopard Faunus has scratches and blood flowing down on different parts of his body, his Tekkai was resulting useless against the overwhelming strength the black-haired martial artist was laying on him. With heavy breaths Lucci's gaze went to Eyepatch who didn't gained any scratch from his attacks since he would dodge them with such finesse that he was shocked with the way he evade with no hesitation

If was like his body was reacting by instinct.. And it didn't help that he could heal any wounds almost instantly thanks to his Aura Amplification being at 100%, he was basically unbeatable

However, with his enhanced eyes that every Faunus get, he notice that his lone Silver eye was losing it's brightness and he was also breathing heavy but he tried to covered with his intimidating expression..

In any second he would be collapsing from all that 'Aura' within him and Eyepatch knows this.. He needed to stall so the Saiyan runs out of fuel

"Out of all the opponents I have fought since I mastered the Six Powers. You, a young fellow Faunus who came out of nowhere is giving me the fight of my life, The King of Vale's Underworld. Eyepatch, it was a mistake from me to use the Rokuogan when you have so much potential within, you are worthy of being a true fighter!" exclaimed the Assassin of Vale trying to stall for time but at the same time he wasn't lying at all. Eyepatch resulted to be the fighter who has gave him an entertaining match in the last ten years since he participated in the Underworld Martial Arts Tournament..

If Eyepatch were to train under his tutelage, he would become a force to be reckon with in the Huntsman world..

"Stop trying to stall for time Lucci, that trick wont work on me.. Besides this next attack will be the last one to end it all.." responded calmly the Saiyan still keeping his serious expression, he knew that the Ultra Instinct his Silver eye gave him was running out of fuel along with his Semblance, and when that moment happens he doubt that he would survive the aftermath

He needed to end this once it for all!

" _There's one technique that can end this battle.. But I'm going to need more strength and speed if I want to preform this without any mistake.."_ thought Jaune to himself as he flared his Mana once again that it created a powerful wind gust through the coliseum, then he got into a sprint position that runners take as he stared to remember a flashback where he got this new technique from..

 _ **Flashback... Few days before the Tournament.. Jaune's Mindscape**_

" _Meteor Combination..?"_ asked Jaune somewhat confused towards Goku who just nodded at him with a smile, it has been a few hours since he unlocked his Semblance which was dubbed by Professor Goodwitch as Aura Amplification from his fight with Yang where he obtained the ability to amplify his newfound energy by percentage. He was still in a happy mood that he finally unlocked something that everyone had in this school so he won't be falling behind

Not even his annoying alternative personality that was sleeping somewhere in this mind-scape would not destroy this feeling

" _ **Yep! The Meteor Combination is a technique I preformed back when I was your age in the Budokai Tenkaichi against a powerful**_ ** _opponent.."_** responded the Saiyan God with a nostalgic smile as he remembered preforming this move against Piccolo who was no pushover back in those Tournament days.. " _ **It a combination of different styles of Martial Arts that focused on heavy punches and rapid kicks. You have to gain a momentum that breaks beyond the sound barrier multiple times to**_ ** _performed properly which I believe your near if you keep this type of training! Usually I finished this technique with a more potent version of the Kamehameha. However, you can your own finishing variations if you feel like it.."_**

" _So how can I preform it?!_ " responded Jaune excitedly, wanting to learn new abilities that makes him more stronger

" _ **You can't**_ "

" _Come again?"_

" _ **You can't preform this technique.."**_ responded once again Goku with a serious expression " ** _Your level of power is still half of what I had back when I preformed it decades ago. If you were to do the Meteor Combination with the level your at right now, it wouldn't bring the same efficiency so you need to properly double your_** ** _strength"_**

" _Then what's the point in teaching me if I'm still not strong enough to preform it!"_ exclaimed Jaune somewhat frustrated that he's still not strong enough to preform the Meteor Combination which sounds awesome from its name

" _ **Because despite not being able to preform it with your base level, your Semblance might be able to give you the edge to properly preform it.."**_

" _My Semblance..?"_ asked the black-haired Saiyan towards his mentor/friend

" _ **Yep! Like what Ozpin and Glynda said, your Semblance basically revolves in**_ ** _amplifying your energy to whatever percentage you want, as long as the body can handle. Not only your energy becomes stronger but also your strength, speed and self-healing takes a boost from that. If we trained properly your Semblance then it would give you the enough strength to preform the Meteor Combination.."_**

 _ **End of**_ ** _Flashback.._**

" _Goku was right.. I tried to preform Meteor Combination without the help of my Semblance and it just wouldn't work despite showing me each step.. But now that I have the_ _strength to execute_ it!" thought the youngest Arc, as he focused his gaze on Lucci who got back into a fighting stance ready for any incoming attack " _Your defense won't be able to defend you from this one Lucci! **Aura Amplification 105%!**_ "

Without wasting any time, Jaune ran towards his opponent at hyper-sonic speeds which left a medium-sized crater every time he took a step on the ground. Lucci surprised by the sudden boost of speed the youngest Arc gain that he decided to use _**Tekkai**_ to protect himself from the incoming attack. However it wasn't going to be enough as he received a powerful elbow to his right check which shattered through his iron-like skin like it was nothing thus making him bleed from his mouth and nose

" _What the.. How is he increasing his_ _strength beyond his own capacitations?!"_ before the Leopard Faunus could continue, Jaune stared to deliver a barrage of fast kicks in different parts of his body. Each of his attack wearing him down on a alarming rate despite using his strongest defense to minimize the damage " _If I don't do something then I'll_ _definitely get killed!"_

As Lucci was trying to regain his footing from that last barrage, Jaune flared his Mana once again but this time he stared to concentrate all his energy provided from his Aura Amplification into his right arm in which he formed a right fist, all this energy concentrated in a single point created a powerful white light that engulfed most of the battlefield

"What is that bright light?!" asked 'Queen' in a surprised tone as she covered her view with her arm

"That's his Aura" responded back Cinder, also having difficulties in focusing in the battle from that bright light "He's concentrating all of his Aura into his arm to deliver a final devastating attack, if he fails to contain it properly then Eyepatch will be crippled to have one arm"

This took everyone in the V.I.P room by surprised, all of them including Cinder who knew that he is the Chosen Child was bringing up more hidden attacks that can take down SS-Class Grimm with ease, hell with that kind of power he could slay an SSS-Class Grimm which are stated to level a city like Vale with no problems

But what made them scratch their heads was how is he keep getting stronger? It was normal for a Professional Huntsman to adapt in battle but someone who looks like a freshmen in a Huntsman academy and is able to get stronger as the battle goes on is unheard off!

Just what was he?

"So this is his final move huh?" exclaimed Katsuki still keeping his annoyed expression and his gaze not leaving the black-haired Saiyan

"That's what it seems like, putting all of his Aura into a single limb is extremely dangerous.. Eyepatch is playing a risky gamble to become the champion of this tournament" responded Cana with her arms cross under her chest, despite having a serious expression she was actually curious and a little bit worried in what 'Shiro' was about to do..

Back in the battlefield. Jaune was about to deliver his final attack towards Lucci who for the first time since the beginning of the tournament was showing a scared expression. Everything in the Saiyan's point of view went in slow motion as he stared to remember all those memories of his childhood when he was always the laughing stock of Ansel, his parents not approving his dream of being a Hero and neglecting him by going to long-term missions, being tortured at the age of 7 by the White Fang lieutenant who he still has a vendetta on, repressing his feelings by changing his persona into a more cheerful person with confidence issue..

Despite all of those difficult times, it doesn't compare to the moment when he met Goku, the first person in his life who gave him the confidence he has been striving since childhood and personally training him to become what he is right now. He will be forever grateful to change his life and get him into his dream school, Beacon Academy. Along with meeting amazing people who have helped him grow as a leader!

He was going to win this battle no matter what! For Goku! For his pride as an Arc member and Saiyan warrior! Yes, even for his alternative personality who had to fight through this tournament just to not get his forged transcripts exposed to the public!

Jaune Arc is going to prove everyone wrong and he is not to be mess with!

" ** _I'm not losing here! I WILL BECOME THE STRONGEST IN REMNANT!"_** shouted to himself Jaune Arc as he gave a warrior roar similar that of an Oozaru as his light fist collided to Lucci's stomach " _ **Meteor Combination: Gaia's Holy Light!"**_

At the moment his ultimate attack collided with the Leopard Faunus, it created a city-sized shock-wave that shook the coliseum along with Vale's Underworld violently, it also caused everyone who was standing watching the fight to fall down on their buts. Suddenly a big chunk of the coliseum was destroyed by the collision of Lucci's body which caused rocks to fall from the roof into the battlefield. This blocked the view of everyone who was watching the fight

"Holy shit!" shouted Mercury as he covered himself from the dust that the destruction created "That was fucking crazy!"

"You can say that again!" responded Emerald with awe "Where is he pulling up all those bullshit power-ups?!"

" _I wonder that myself too Emerald... Despite being the reincarnation of an Ancient prophecy, it's not normal to become ridiculously stronger as the battle progresses or pulling power-ups out of nowhere.."_ thought Cinder deeply, as much she hated to admit it but the Chosen Child was indeed becoming a dangerous person even for her.. If he keeps pulling all these increase of power then it would become a problem for her to recruit him for the 'cause'.. And knowing Salem if she fails to recruit the Chosen Child, then she would definitely received a harsh punishment

Just thinking of what the 'Queen of the Grimm' could do to her made her feel a chill down her spine..

As the smoke was staring to died down, they could see almost half of the coliseum collapsed under the rubble of giant rocks, it was like a bomb went off in the battlefield, however this was just a fight between two martial artist who wanted to win the tournament. The people who were near collapsing area either died or escape before the giant climax. Luckily both Cana and Katsuki were in the other side of the coliseum

"Where is that damn peasant?! I can't seem to find him!" stated the ash-blond haired fighter as he was looking everywhere to find Eyepatch. Cana was also looking through the cloud of dust that still covered the majority of the arena, until she saw a silhouette of a certain fighter

"Look! he's right there!" exclaimed Cana as she pointed on the figure, as the cloud of ash stared to disappeared it revealed the black-haired Saiyan still in the same position where he delivered the punch, taking heavy breaths from the aftermath. However, his hair was back to his normal messy style meaning that his Semblance was deactivated, but what was shocking was that the arm he used to deliver his final attack was completely dark-purple with blood and some his skin was completely peel off, even his weighted wristband was totally destroyed

(A/N: Similar to what Izuku Midoriya looked like after his battle with Muscle Man when he used One For All 1,000,0000%)

The youngest Arc then falls onto his knees harshly as he suddenly clutches his silver-eye with his good arm, he could even feel some blood coming from that specific spot.. " _So this is the consequences of using Ultra Instinct without the proper training.."_

" _And my right arm is totally wrecked from using that last attack.. I'm surprised that it didn't got blown off"_ thought Jaune painfully as he stared at his crippled arm with his lone blue-eye, wondering how he will explain to his team or even Ozpin's secret circle about his right arm..

" _ **It's because your Saiyan body is multiple times more resistant than a Human or Faunus"**_ responded a certain Saiyan God within his mind which got the attention of the youngest Arc immediately despite wanting to fall unconscious from all the pain " _ **I have to admit Jaune, I'm proud of you. You clearly surpassed your limits in this fight, I dare to say that even Shiro wouldn't pull a stunt like this one with the chances of having an arm blown off"**_

" _Thanks Goku.. If if wasn't for your speech I would have given up and died.."_ said Jaune with a weak smile as he tries to stand up but the weight of his wristbands was clearly taking a toll on him so he fell onto the ground once again, which made him feel more pain

Suddenly, his enhanced hearing stared to pick up noises from the rubble where Lucci was supposed to be, each second getting louder which made Jaune's eyes wide in horror for the first time. " _No No No No NO! I thought that last attack would have knocked him out!"_

Then his nightmare came true as he saw Rob Lucci coming out of the rubble of rocks slowly which shocked everyone in the Coliseum. His body entirely covered with cuts, bruises and blood, but what got the most attention was a bloody burn mark in the middle of his stomach

"No fucking way..!" said both Mercury and Torchwick in shock at the same time

"To believe that Rob Lucci could survive an attack of such magnitude.." exclaimed in awe 'Joker', after seeing such display of power he would have expected the Assassin of Vale to be knocked out or even dead.. but it seemed that the 'King' of Vale's Underworld was not throwing the towel yet

"He's not called the 'Best Assassin within the Four Kingdoms' for nothing, his endurance and strength already pushes what a Top-class Huntsman can preform.." responded Cinder with a neutral expression, she as everyone else was surprised that the Leopard Faunus could survive an attack that has the same potency when she uses her Maiden's power but she could hide her awe pretty well.. However, Cinder was curious as to how Lucci even survived " _Could it be that he surpassed the limits of his own skills as well?_ "

(A/N: Lucci's new scar is similar to Monkey D. Luffy's scar that he gained from Akainu in the Marineford Arc)

"You clearly are something else Eyepatch.." said Lucci tiredly as he slowly makes his way towards the Saiyan, stumbling in every step he took

"How? I put every bit of my energy in that last attack!" said Jaune also in a tired tone but his urgency was still there

"I might not able to get stronger like you as the battle progresses, so I had to find another method to minimize your last attack. Can you guess what it is?" asked the Assassin of Vale with a predatory smile

"No way... Your surpassed the limits of your Tekkai!" exclaimed the black-haired Saiyan in shock, clearly surprised that Lucci was able to do something similar that was only reserved for a Saiyan

"Indeed.. ' _ **Tekkai Gou'**_ is the next evolution of my normal Tekkai, if it wasn't for that technique alone I would have been dead at the moment you landed that attack. For making me surpass my own limits you have my thanks..." said the Leopard Faunus as he finally stood in front of the injured Arc who was trying to stand up, but his body wasn't responding properly. Then, Lucci puts his index finger near Jaune's forehead in which he tried to move it away with his good arm but he didn't have enough strength to move it "Now.. It's time to sleep permanently Eyepatch. I wish I could of have known more the person who made me surpass my limits, however I have an image to maintain.. Goodnight Eyepatch."

" _Damn it! I don't have anymore energy to even stand up! I have to do something!"_ thought Jaune with a panicked expression as he was trying to stand up, or even call the energy his Silver eye provides, however, nothing came to aid him.. " _This can't end here!"_

Before Lucci could deliver a ' _ **Shigan**_ ' at Jaune's skull, everyone in the Coliseum heard a gun-shot going off and the bullet was coming towards the Leopard Faunus at a blinding speed. The Assassin blocked the bullet with his arm thus slightly flinching at the impact..

"A high caliber sniper bullet.." said to himself the Leopard Faunus as he along with the rest of the people in the coliseum glanced at the source of the sound.. What they saw clearly surprised everyone as they didn't expect a young girl in a red dress pointing her high-caliber rifle at Lucci along with another guy with a half-mask who could be the same age as Eyepatch..

However, Jaune knew pretty well who those two were as his eyes widen in surprise and horror

"Ruby?! and Ren too?!" exclaimed Jaune out-loud as his gaze was now focused on his friends, specially Ruby who seemed to have an angry expression for the first time since he has met her.. " _This is not good! My_ _identity could be exposed if they mention my true name!"_

"Little Red?!" said Roman also in surprised, not expecting the annoying girl who ruined his plans two weeks ago to arrive here and interrupt the tournament "How did she get here?!"

" _Little Red? Isn't that the same brat who was with Goodwitch two weeks ago?_ " thought Cinder with curiosity as her gaze landed on the red-black haired girl who had an angry expression directed at the Assassin of Vale " _Hmm.. Now that I see her closer, she reminds me of that 'woman' who never came back.."_

"Who is that pip-squeak!?" asked Bakugou out-loud as was staring at Ruby and Ren with a frown

"My guess is the same as yours.. But they seem to know Eyepatch from the expression of that girl" exclaimed the brown-haired beauty with a confused expression as well

"You...!" said Ruby in low angry tone, usually she never gets angry maybe when someone steals one of her favorite cookies.. However just seeing her leader/crush in such a state and the person standing in front of him pointing his finger at his forehead going for the kill made her snapped! She would be dammed if she lets Jaune died in front of her eyes without doing anything! "Get away from him!"

Without wasting anymore time, the young Rose activated her Semblance and made her way towards the arena at high speeds.. As she was about to reach the Assassin of Vale, Ruby switches her Crescent Rose to scythe mode and with all the momentum she gained from her Semblance she swings her weapon at Rob Lucci who was actually ready to block it

" _ **Tekkai**_ " said the Leopard Faunus as he blocked her weapon with his own left arm which caused a loud sound, thus surprised Ruby for a second but her angry expression never left "This is not a place for a huntress-in-training like you.."

"I don't care! You hurt my best friend and I won't forgive you for what you done to him!" exclaimed back Ruby with fiery passion as she continue her assault with her scythe, doing different maneuvers that would make a first year student struggle. However, Lucci was blocking all of her attacks with his Tekkai enhanced arm with utter ease

Meanwhile in the sidelines was Jaune watching with an horror expression, there it was his first friend in Beacon fighting against the opponent who pushed him to the absolute limits, not realizing the kind of opponent she was fighting.. All because he left to participate in a tournament to satisfy his thirst of fighting and saving his skin for his fake transcripts to not being released

He felt like crap for dragging Ruby into his mess

"Jaune.." said the leader of Team RYBN calmly as he landed next to the injured Saiyan and helped him to get on his feet "I'm glad that we made it on time before that guy did something worst... But your arm.."

"Ignore my arm for now Ren!" exclaimed Jaune with urgency as he was leaning against Ren with his good arm "How did you guys get here!? This place is dangerous!"

"I should be asking you the same question Jaune.." responded Ren as he slightly narrowed his eyes at the Saiyan "Not only you disappeared without any reason, but your fighting in a tournament that is composed by powerful criminals that ended up crippling your arm, I would like an explanation as to why are you exactly here and go so far to fight these type of opponents when you could have escape.."

This made the black-haired Saiyan 'tch' to himself, he knew that Ren is a pretty perspective person and he would start to get suspicious towards him.. He wanted to give an answer but he was just too afraid of the consequences of him revealing the 'why'.. He didn't want to loose his friendship with them..

But at the same time Ruby and Ren came to get him so they deserve the truth..

Before Jaune could respond properly, both huntsman-in-training heard a loud 'clang' going off in the arena. They turned their heads to see Ruby without Crescent Rose in her hands, staring down with fear and anger at the Assassin of Vale who had a calm expression in his face

" _How is he so fast?! I couldn't even tell when he took_ _Crescent Rose away from my hand.."_ thought the silver-eyed girl as she quickly gaze on her weapon that was near the rubbles, she could used her Semblance but for some reason her opponent was just too fast.. " _And yet he's injured.. Just how powerful is he at full capacity?"_

"It seems that you lack the ability to fight me without your weapon.." commented Lucci with a disappointing tone of voice "What a shame, you have potential to become stronger and yet your useless without that weapon of yours.. A sin that has been carried within your generation"

"Just because you knocked down Crescent Rose, doesn't mean I will give up! Your going to pay for what you did too Jaune!" responded Ruby fiercely as she got into a sloppy fighting stand that looks similar to Yang's battle stance, she knew that hand-to-hand wasn't her strongest attribute! deep inside she was feeling afraid to fight this opponent who took blows and high caliber bullets from Crescent Rose like nothing despite being severely injured

But she couldn't back down, Huntress like her mother wouldn't back down when someone is in need of saving! And that's what her leader needed the most..

She will be Jaune's hero no matter what!

" _Jaune? So that seems to be true identity.."_ thought the Leopard Faunus as he took a quick glance towards the Saiyan and the newly individual who was helping him standing "You seem to care a lot more than you let on.. Are you sure your not his girlfriend?"

The scythe-user cheeks went slightly red at the thought of her and Jaune being in a relationship, she shook her head quickly trying to stop those train of thoughts that could distract her in this battle

"Anyways, I have no intentions of fighting you when I'm severely injured and you lacked the abilities to even give me a decent time.." continued speaking Lucci as he notice the frowning expression Ruby was showing when he mentioned 'lacked the abilities', then his gaze went back once again on the injured Saiyan and the other individual holding him "However, I can't let my opponent live after this tournament is over, it would ruin my name as an Assassin.. _**Soru!**_ "

Ruby's eyes went wide in horror as she saw the insane raw speed that her opponent preform as he made his way towards Jaune and Ren who weren't prepared for such sudden attack. The silver-eyed girl knew that her Semblance wasn't fast enough to intercept the Leopard Faunus and by the time she were to get Crescent Rose, Jaune and Ren would be killed..

" _No.. No.. No.. NO!"_ thought to herself Ruby with frustration, she couldn't let Jaune or Ren get killed in front of her! But what could she do? Her attacks didn't do any damage to Lucci despite being injured and his speed far exceeds her own Semblance, it was like fighting her Uncle or even her Dad who are Top-Class Huntsman.. She truly felt incompetent for not protecting the person she's staring to fall for..

As everything went in slow motion, the feeling of despair was staring to built up in her head, specially in her eyes without even realizing it. Ruby stared to remember all the moments she felt despair before, when her Dad fell in a severe depression after the death of her mother, Yang taking up the mantle as the head of the house thus giving up her childhood. The times she visits her mother's memorial plaque, wondering how things would have been if she had survive.. All those moments she felt the despair and helplessness of not being able to do something different because she either was too young to understand or was too weak to make a positive change

And now the same thing was about to happen to both leaders because of being too weak..

"NO! **LEAVE THEM ALONE!** " shouted Ruby at the top of her lungs with despair, which attracted the attention of everyone including Lucci who slightly turned his gaze at her for a moment. However, at the moment those words left Ruby's mouth something snapped within her, which releases under her tiara mask a powerful blinding silver light that consumed the entire battlefield..

"What the?!" exclaimed Lucci as he stopped himself from approaching the injured Saiyan thanks to the light that just blinded him

"Ruby!" shouted in concern Jaune as he covered his eyes with his good arm.. " _This is not just a mere blinding light!.. She's releasing a lot of energy from her eyes similar to what I sensed from Ozpin! I never thought that she would have this amount of dormant power."_

" _ **Out of all of your friends that you have met, Ruby posses the most**_ ** _potential to become more powerful than the average human.."_** commented Goku within his mind, the Saiyan God from Universe 7th knew that the silver-eyed girl possess a great amount of potential, if she was trained properly in the arts of Ki for a couple of years, without a doubt she would become stronger than even his best friend Krillin, who's the strongest Human in his world

"Where is Ruby getting all that Aura from?!" said Ren in confused tone of voice, despite his sensing abilities not being as developed as Jaune, he could definitely feel that the silver light wasn't just a mere technique from her Semblance..

"Who knew Little Red had it in her..! I never seen such technique from our last fight" commented Roman with a surprised expression as he covered his view with his right arm. Neo and the others who were in the VIP room were doing the same thing.. Then he turned his gaze to a certain direction and saw something that he wasn't expecting

Cinder Fall was clutching her chest in a painful manner that looked like she was having a heart attack..

" _This light! It's slowly torturing the Grimm Parasite inside me! It's like I'm looking at the Chosen Child's Silver eye but multiple times worst.."_ thought Cinder with frustration and she was trying to calm the parasite down.. But every time she took a heavy breath, it felt like the sun was burning her insides, with her narrowed gaze she notice that everyone in the room was not focusing on her " _Good.. I can't show any weakness with these fools. I will find a way to retaliated against this new development!"_

However, she wasn't aware that a certain International Criminal already saw her pitiful state

As the light stared to died down everyone saw how Rob Lucci was still with his eyes clutched, thus indicating that he was blinded by the attack. Meanwhile Ruby just felt to her knees tiredly as she was breathing heavily from all the energy she released from her eyes..

" _What happened...?"_ thought tiredly the silver-eyed girl as she clutch her head with one arm, the pain she felt in her head was overwhelming that it made it difficult to keep her gaze up at what was happening in her surroundings, then she saw the Leopard Faunus walking slowly towards Jaune and Ren signalizing that she failed to keep them safe.. " _No..! I failed too even keep him_ _distracted.. I'm sorry everyone.."_

" _The brat blinded me_ _temporarily to save Eyepatch.. However she wasn't aware that I can sense Aura."_ said Lucci within his mind, as he felt getting closer towards his goal.. The only reason that he was even standing is because he has trained to the brink of death before, so being severely injured from Jaune's Gaia Holy Punch was not gonna stop him from killing him

"Jaune.. Get behind me, I'll handle him." said the leader of Team RYBN with a serious tone of voice, as he took out his weapons from his sleeves and got into a fighting position

"But Ren! You can't defeat him! Even Ruby who even used a secret technique wasn't able to stop him! We have to get out of here!" exclaimed Jaune with urgency, he knew that Lucci still has some juice left in the tank meanwhile himself was rendered useless after using his final attack against him.. So much for being a Saiyan

"I'll have to try, beside I can't leave a friend when it's severely injured" responded back the stoic leader with a small smirk under his mask, his gaze then now was focused on the blinded Leopard Faunus who was standing in front of him

"Do you actually believe that you can protect him? After she failed to even land a decisive hit on me?" asked Lucci with a hint of amusement in his tone of voice

"We never know until we tried.. Besides, who said I'm the only one fighting you?" responded Ren still keeping his small smirk, Lucci raised an eyebrow at what he was saying until he sensed multiple people coming into the arena, same could be said for Jaune as he sensed multiple Auras coming to his direction

" _ **Nora Smash!**_ " shouted a certain orange-haired girl that appeared above Lucci with a crazy grin on her face, she swings her hammer towards the Leopard Faunus face with such force that sends him flying back a couple of meters "If you think that you can touch my Renny and Fearless one then you got another thing coming pal!"

"Nora?!" exclaimed the injured Saiyan with wide eyes at seeing the hammer-user landing a solid hit on the Assassin, then he looked up to see the rest of Team JSPR and RBYN coming down in the same style as Nora did

"Aw come on! I wanted to be the one doing the surprised attack.." whined Yang as she landed next to her friend, followed by Blake who landed next to the blonde brawler..

"Don't lower your guard, I doubt an attack like that could take him down that easily" added Blake to the conversation in a wary tone of voice, she knew exactly who that person was and what he was capable off. However she couldn't said anything unless she wanted to expose herself

"Jaune!" shouted in concern the red-haired champion as she landed next to her partner, she stared to examine his injures until she saw his crippled arm "Oum above! Your arm! what happened to it!?"

"I want to know that as well.." added the heiress who landed next to Ruby and stared to help her get into her feet "And you! What did I told you about engaging with powerful criminals alone, you could have been killed!"

"I'm sorry Weiss.." commented weakly the scythe-user, still feeling the aftermath from the blinding light

"You dolt.. Just relax for now, well take it from here" responded back Weiss, this time in a softer tone of voice. The Heiress along with Ruby stared to walk towards where Jaune was standing with pure sheer will, the Saiyan stared to chuckle nervously as he saw the look that Weiss was giving him, it was one of concern and anger.. "Do you have any idea how worried we were for you! And look at those injuries! Specially the one in your arm! How come you haven't escape from this place and looked for us!"

"Hey Snow Angel.." responded back the black-haired Saiyan with a tired nervous laugh "I can explain honestly! But we have to get out of here first"

"You will explain alright!" exclaimed the white-haired as she put a finger on his bare chest, the contact itself made the Saiyan flinch "But your right, we only came to get you.. Let's get out of here and get both dunces to the nearest hospital, then we are going to have a long talk"

"Indeed. Jaune's injuries are too severe to be ignored" responded Pyrrha agreeing with her team-mate's plan, the red-haired huntress grabbed the Saiyan's waist and puts his good arm around her shoulder, however she felt that his arm was weighting more than she usually thought " _How come is his arm so heavy? Is he wearing some type of weighted clothes?"_

Before she could say anything, the Leopard Faunus stared to get up slowly from where he landed. He still had his eyes closed thanks to Ruby's sudden attack but he could easily tell that Eyepatch was surrounded by people who came to get him, thus turning his head towards the group who noticed his sudden rise and took their weapons out, except Ruby who was still recovering from the aftermath..

"It seems that your companions don't know the meaning of a 1-on-1 tournaments Eyepatch." commented Rob Lucci as he cracked his neck causally and wipes the blood from his mouth

" _Eyepatch?_ " Every member of Team RYBN and JSPR except of Jaune thought at the same time, wondering where that name came from and who he was referring too

" _Shit! At this rate my identity will be revealed before I give them a proper explanation!_ " thought the black-haired Saiyan with urgency, as he saw Lucci coming towards his direction slowly

"Don't come any closer or we will retaliate!" exclaimed the Heiress as she got her weapon ready to released any type of Dust, however the presence of this man was similar to Professor Goodwitch or above..

"Like I said to Red before, I don't have any desire to kill all of you. My goal is the person your protecting, we still have a score to settle.." responded back the Leopard Faunus, still not stopping his tracks

"Then there's no deal bud. You see, this person is kinda important for us and we need to bring him back to Beacon" said Yang with a smirk as she into her fighting stance and Ember Celia was ready to unleash her dust bullets

Meanwhile in the V.I.P room, everyone was discussing what the course of action should be next since they didn't expect an interruption in the tournament. One of them were saying that Lucci should take care of them despite being injured, others were discussing that they should escape before proper Huntsman raid the Underworld of Vale. Before anyone else could share their idea Roman lifted up his hand to cease the conversation

"Why don't you let me handle this mess? Besides we need Rob Lucci and Eyepatch alive if you guys want your agenda to be advancing." commented Roman with a easy smile on his face, he as well wanted to keep Eyepatch alive since he would become his exit ticket for him and Neo if things with Cinder don't end up working "You should get out of here as well. Who knows if this place will be raided with the presence of so many brats from Beacon.."

"Roman is right, he's the only capable fighter along with his partner to handle the situation. We would only be distracting them, besides we still haven't revealed ourself to the public like he has so having Huntresses bargain in would be bad" commented 'Clown' with a serious tone of voice towards 'Queen' and 'Joker' who seemed to think about this decision for a couple of seconds until they nodded at Roman's proposition..

"Excellent! Now get out of here through the secret tunnel. I'll get in contact with all of you after the heat dies down" responded Roman casually as he led the masked criminals through the exit where it lead to the secret tunnel, after the three organizers left the V.I.P the International Criminal turned his gaze at Cinder and spoke up "So, do you agree with the plan Cindy?"

"Go do what you have to do Roman, as long as you bring me Eyepatch and Lucci alive I could care less about the consequences.." responded Cinder nonchalantly, fortunately she wasn't feeling anymore pain from the Grimm Parasite since she's not being exposed by the silver light, so it was easier to respond back

"Hmm, I would expect you to disagree with my plan" commented the orange-haired man with curiosity as his gaze was focused on the group in the battlefield "No matter, it gives me less of a headache. Neo."

At the moment he said her name, the pink-brown haired assassin landed gracefully next to Roman who just smirked back "Let's join the party."

Both criminals left the V.I.P at high speeds, leaving the Fall Maiden with her two subordinates who took off their mask thus revealing their young faces

"Are you sure you don't want us to join Torchwick?" asked Emerald towards her boss, who just shook her head

"That won't be necessary, those kids that came for Eyepatch are Beacon students. Which means that if we join the fray, our identities will be reveal and when we go to Beacon we will be caught, our plan would have failed before we even realize it" commented Cinder with a calm tone, she could tell that the group was definitely from Beacon since they were just teenagers with weapons to hunt Grimm, and knowing that they would also become Beacon students it would be better if they don't reveal themselves

Neo was a different situation, she could easily change her physical appearance so there was no worries if she were to fight these kids

"What a bummer, I actually wanted to join the fray. It has been a while since I fought someone" commented Mercury as he stretches his limbs casually

"Hmph! Of course you would want to join a battle-royale" responded the green-haired girl with annoyance towards her partner who just ignored his comment

"Now now, let's not discuss anymore. We have a fight to witness and who knows, we could actually see what Ozpin's students are capable off" said the Fall Maiden with authority which shut down the conversation between the two subordinates, as they now focus their gaze at the battlefield

As Lucci was about to take another step towards the group of students, he stopped his tracks as he could sense one of his ex-students along with his companion appearing in front of him

"Roman Torchwick!?" shouted everyone in surprised except Jaune who narrowed his eyes towards the International Criminal, wondering what was his goal right now. Then his gaze went towards at Neo who just gave him a 'peace' sign which made him sweat-drop

Of course the pink-brown haired girl would do something like that

"What are doing here Roman?" asked the Leopard Faunus with a icy tone of voice towards Roman who wasn't bothered by his question

"The 'Witch' wants you and the kid alive, she has future plans for us" responded Roman half-lying towards Rob Lucci who raised an eyebrow with curiosity

"She knows that I don't want to participate in her 'crusade'. I already did part of my bargain" responded the Assassin, still keeping his icy tone

" _Part of his bargain? Is there someone above Lucci and Torchwick who controls the Underworld?"_ thought the black-haired Saiyan as his lone blue-eye was focused on both criminals, wondering who this 'Witch' person was and the relationship with the most influential criminals of the Underworld

"Tch! I can't be helped, I guess we have to follow through this" commented Lucci, clearly annoyed that he has to listen to Cinder once again "It seems that we have to postpone our match, Eyepatch. However your coming with us and meet the 'Witch'"

"If one of you take one more step, I will personally freeze you instantly.." said the white-haired Heiress in a threatening tone of voice, as she pointed Myrtenaster towards the criminals thus ready to unleashed a blizzard if necessary..

"Weiss! It's fine, I can deal with.." said Jaune trying to calm down the tension until he heard his partner interrupting him

"Dont even finish that sentence Jaune, We are getting out of this place as a Team! and we won't let them touch you" stated Pyrrha with determination in her eyes

"Hell yeah! So don't try to play hero with us Lover Boy! It's our turn to protect you from these degenerates!" added Yang with a challenging smirk as she just waiting for someone to throw their fist..

"You guys..." murmured the youngest Arc, the feeling of guilt was staring to rise up within his body. Who would of thought that this group of people he meet a week ago would go all the way to the Underworld to just 'save' him.. What would they think that he came 'voluntarily' to fill the end of his bargain with Neo?

They wouldn't forgive him at all..

"The Power of Friendship it's strong within this group" stated Roman sarcastically as he got the attention of the group of students "If you are not planning to give up Monkey boy, then things might get messy here"

"Don't call him Monkey!" exclaimed Blake angrily towards Roman, who just looked at the black-haired girl with a curious expression, including her team-mates who were surprised by the sudden outburst from the quiet amber-eyed girl _"Damn it! I let my feelings get the better of me.. I need to be more careful."_

"Geez, talk about protective.." groaned Roman to himself as he then looks back at the group "Since you guys don't want to this the easy way, then we will just have to kill you"

"Hmph! Do you really think you can beat the six of us?! You guys stand no chance!" exclaimed the blonde brawler cockily towards the International Criminal, who stared to chuckle darkly at her comment which was notice by Jaune..

"That kind of confidence will get you killed in these places, blondie." responded darkly Roman, as he disappeared from the spot he was on which surprised everyone besides the criminals

"Yang! Move out of the way!" shouted the silver-eyed girl towards her sister who was confused as to why Roman disappeared. But it was too late, the blonde brawler then felt a burning sensation coming from her chest, as she looks down Yang notice Roman's index finger buried deeply in her body which made her spit blood from her mouth

"Yang!" shouted everyone in concern at seeing the blonde-haired girl suddenly get impaled by the International Criminal

"What the.. Fuck..?" said Yang in genuine surprised, not expecting the orange-haired criminal to attack so quickly without her noticing. The only who notice was her sister who shouted at her to move out the way.. Yang cough blood once more as Roman remove his finger from her, which made the Huntress to stumble down to her knees

"I didn't hit any of your vital organs so consider yourself lucky.." commented Roman casually as he removed the blood from his finger, then he looks back at the group who was glaring daggers at him, specially Eyepatch and the girl who defended him for calling him a monkey "Now, who's the next one to fall?"

Before anyone else could say something, a massive explosion went off from the intact side of the coliseum which caught the attention of everyone. What they didn't expect was a person coming into the battlefield like a shooting star as he landed almost next to them which created a massive could of smoke that engulfed everyone

"Now what?!" exclaimed the orange-haired criminal with clear annoyance as he was getting tired by these interruptions

"More enemies?" murmured Ren to himself, worried about Yang's condition who was clutching her chest to prevent more blood coming out from the hole, but at the same time he needed to be prepare in case Roman attacks him

"Look, I don't know what the fuck is going but it clearly seems to be about the peasant" stated the unexpected challenger which turns out to be Katsuki Bakugou who had a serious expression in his face "I don't like when people get in between me and my prey"

"Katsuki?!" said Jaune in shock, not expecting the person that 'Shiro' fought in the semi-finals were to join this entire mess

"You know him?" asked the red-haired champion with genuine curiosity

"Yeah, I had to fight him in the Tournament.." responded back the Saiyan, as his gaze was focused on Katsuki who just looked at him back with a disgusted expression. Before the Saiyan could say something, his sensing abilities went off as he felt someone coming above him and Pyrrha "Pyrrha look out from above!"

"Got it!" responded back Pyrrha as she automatically looks up and blocks the incoming punch with Akouo, before Pyrrha could retaliate her opponent jumped away from her and lands gracefully on the ground few meters away from her as she got into a battle position

"As expected from the Mistral Regional Champion, your fighting prowess hasn't decreased at all" responded casually her opponent which turns out to be the Drunken Maiden aka Cana Alberona

"How did you know.." but before Pyrrha could finish her sentence, she dodges the incoming attack from the brown-haired girl and was put on the defense once again

"Of course you wouldn't remember, it has been three years since we fought last time!" responded Cana fiercely as she delivers a powerful kick to the stomach that sends Pyrrha back a couple of meters

"Pyrrha!" exclaimed the black-haired Saiyan in concern towards his partner

"I'm okay! I'll keep her busy!" responded back the Mistrali Champion as she engages against Cana once again

" _Damn it! With Pyrrha busy fighting Cana and Yang injured by Roman we lost two of our stronger members! Even Ruby is not back at 100% after the technique she pulled_ " said to himself Jaune in frustration as he looks at the silver-eyed girl who was still slightly stumbling from the headache, then she looks at Yang who was being helped by her partner to stand up straight meanwhile her injury was slowly being healed. The rest of the group which consisted of Weiss, Ren, Nora and Blake were staring at Roman and Lucci, also throwing glances at Katsuki as well in case he surprised attack them

He needed to do something fast before someone actually gets killed in this 'battle royale'!

* * *

 _ **And cut! Damn, to believe that it has been a year since I stared to write this story. I still**_ ** _remember when I got into RWBY and how Jaune became my favorite character to write about._**

 ** _Well I have to admit that this chapter was difficult to write, I got everyone where I wanted them to be but I feel that I could have done better to get where I am. I already had this scene planned before I even stared this story so don't think I'm pulling this scene out of nowhere_**

 ** _Since that's out of the way, let's get some facts going_**

 ** _1\. The Continent of Saunus or more specifically the Kingdom of Vale doesn't fall into the tectonic plate, hence the comment of Weiss saying that Vale doesn't experience Earthquakes at all_**

 ** _2\. Stated a couple of chapters ago, Ren is the only one besides Jaune who can sense Aura and distinguish who is who_**

 ** _3\. Ruby along with the rest of the group, still haven't completely master their Semblance to the same degree as their Volume 6 counterpart_**

 ** _4\. Blake knows a lot about the Underworld of Vale but she's keeping herself quiet because it would expose her background as a Ex-member of the White Fang_**

 ** _5\. The Ultra_** ** _Instinct version that Jaune gets it's a tiny percentage of what Ultra Instinct Omen truly is. But it's enough to overwhelm Rob Lucci with ease as he still gains the ability to dodge instinctually_**

 ** _6\. Like Goku in the Tournament of Power, Jaune evolves and gets stronger as he keeps fighting for longer_**

 ** _7\. Jaune learned the Meteor Combination from Goku when he unlocked his Semblance and used a different finisher which is called Gaia's Holy Light, the attack was inspired by Sting Eucliffe Holy Nova from Fairy Tail_**

 ** _8\. If your wondering how strong Jaune is with his Aura Amplification at 100%, he could be compare to Goku when he finished his training with Kami for the 23th Budokai Tenkaichi_**

 ** _9\. Rob Lucci also evolved in this fight by unlocking Tekkai Gou which is the strongest defense the Six Powers can offer and what allowed him to even survive Jaune's Holy Light_**

 ** _10\. Ruby despite being a prodigy she stands no chance against the big shots of the Underworld, hell even Lucci who was severely injured by Jaune can block her attacks with ease. It's the same situation with Jiren who was injured and was still able to fight Golden Frieza and Android 17 in the last episode of DBS_**

 ** _11\. I know in the canon Ruby needs the desire to protect her friends to activate her Silver Eyes, it still plays a role in this story but I added the feeling of despair and helplessness as a requirement to unlock the Silver Eyes_**

 ** _12\. Cinder despite not getting blasted by the Silver light like in Volume 3, she still can be affected by it if she's near enough, hence the scene of her breathing heavily_**

 ** _13\. Yang got impaled by Roman's Shigan in her chest, since it didn't hit any vital part she's still conscious about her surroundings_**

 ** _14\. Cana's beef with Pyrrha will be explained next chapter_**

 ** _Well thats about it! What do you guys think about this chapter? Leave a review, follow or favorite if you want to see more! Have a good day and see ya soon!_**

 ** _Ja-ne_**


	15. Battle of the Underworld

_**YOOOO! What's up everyone! I hope you guys have a good**_ ** _spring break so far because I can't wait to start mine after going through so many midterm exams and essays._**

 ** _I also wanted to say thanks to everyone who has been following this story and Golden Fairy despite my schedule of uploading haha. Like I said this year I'll try to do better and update more.._**

 ** _This chapter will be the last one of the Underworld Arc, however that doesn't mean that Volume 1 is over. We still have to go through certain mini-arcs of the Volume 1 canon like Jaundice which will be way more different with the inclusion of Goku in his head thus changing him into a Saiyan, let's not forget Cinder and her crew will be infiltrating earlier to Beacon which will spice things up_**

 ** _Since that's out of the way, let's get this chapter going!_**

 _ **RWBY Volume 1 (Opening)**_

 _ **Volume 1: Underworld Arc**_

 _ **Chapter 15: Battle of the Underworld**_

* * *

 _ **Underworld Coliseum.. Kingdom of Vale.. Remnant..**_

"When did everything go so wrong?" those were one of the many thoughts that Jaune Arc had in this moment. In front of him was Weiss, Ren, Nora and Blake having a three way stare-down against Roman Torchwick, Rob Lucci, Neo and most importantly Katsuki who was creating explosions from his hands as an act of intimidation towards everyone.. Meanwhile in the other side of the coliseum his partner Pyrrha was actually having difficulties in fighting against Cana who seemed to keep up with her rhythm

And lastly Yang was still healing her wound she got from Roman meanwhile Ruby was picking up her weapon Crescent Rose, but the Saiyan could tell that she was still wore down from the aftermath in using her Silver Eyes..

"Goddammit! Meanwhile my friends are trying to save my life by fighting my battles, I'm here rendered useless!" murmured Jaune to himself as he clenches his uninjured fist in frustration, the feeling of tears wanting to come out of his eyes "If I only had a bit of energy to at least support them..."

" _ **Actually I can help with that!"**_ responded Goku within his mind with normal tone of voice, this got the attention of the black-haired Saiyan immediately

" _Really?! Please Goku tell me what it is! They need all the help if we want to get out of here alive!"_ exclaimed back Jaune with urgency, feeling that every second passing by was the last one

" _ **Woah! Calm down, I'll get to it.."**_ said the silver-haired Saiyan God nervously as he coughs for a moment and got into a serious expression " _ **The only way you can help your friends is by using your life force"**_

" _Life force?_ " asked Jaune with confusion towards his master/friend

" _ **Every living being in the Universe posses a life force which can be**_ ** _transferred as Ki or in your case as Mana, this method has always work for myself and some of my friend back home who have techniques based around it"_** explained Goku wisely towards the black-haired Arc who just nodded at him to continue " _ **However, it comes at a price of shortening your**_ ** _lifespan or even worst, dying in the progress.."_**

" _I'll do it! I could care less if lose some years in my life! As long as my friends can make it out of here alive it's all it matters to me!"_ exclaimed back Jaune with determination, he didn't care at all if he loses a chunk of his lifespan! Hell, he would give up his life as long as his Team and Team RYBN get out of this mess he got them in

" _ **I knew you would say something like that Jaune.."**_ said the Saiyan from Universe 7th with a smile on his face. Before he could explain how to draw out his life force, the conversation was interrupted by a certain explosion who shouted at the top of his lungs

"If you guys aren't doing shit then let me embrace you with my explosions!" shouted Katsuki angrily as he releases a massive explosion from his hands towards everyone who he was having a stare down. Roman, Lucci and Neo just jumped out of the way meanwhile Weiss activated her Semblance by colliding the tip of her rapier to the floor, thus creating a black glyph below her. With her Semblance activated she summons a pillar of rocks from the floor via Earth Dust, this tactic safely protects the group of students from the explosion

"Such a foul mouth this barbarian has" commented the white-haired heiress with a icy tone of voice, the same one that she gained the tittle of 'Ice Queen'

"We have to be on our guard! Specially with a Semblance that can casually create explosions" exclaimed Ren towards everyone with a serious expression causing the group to nod at his statement

Suddenly another explosion was released towards the pillar of rock thus engulfing it entirely. From that explosion emerges Katsuki with a savage grin on his face, ready to released another blast towards the Beacon students, specially at Weiss who is in front of him..

"Your mine now bitch!" shouted Katsuki as he extended his right arm and was about to released a massive explosion towards the Schnee heiress who got into a defensive position. However, Katsuki's battle instincts kicked in too late as he received a shattering attack from Nora's Maghild at the left side of his face

"Not in my watch!" responded Nora with her own savage grin, as she was feeling the adrenaline of using Maghild against enemies. However, the orange-haired girl lost her grin as she saw Katsuki grabbing Maghild's pole despite having the hammer in his face

"Get the fuck out of the way!" snarled the ash-blonde haired fighter as he used his strength to lift Maghild along with Nora thus slamming her to the floor with such force that the impact created a medium-sized crater

"Nora!" shouted Ren with concern as he ran towards Katsuki who landed on the floor gracefully. The ash-blonde haired fighter notice Ren coming at him with a fist formed added with Aura which was rare to find in Huntsman these days, this of course made Katsuki grinned evilly since he didn't expect another person besides the peasant to do something like this

With a warrior roar, Ren delivers an Aura-enhanced punch at Katsuki who manages to block it with no problems which surprised the stoic leader of Team RYBN, a concentrated punch like this was similar to the one he used against the King Taijitu in initiation which destroyed the Grimm with no problems, and now this individual manage to stop his attack like it was nothing

Was the gap between first year students and the criminals in the Underworld that big?

"That was a good punch for a weakling like you.. However, that won't do shit to save you!" exclaimed back Katsuki as he was about to release a point-blank explosion at Ren who tried to escape, but Katsuki's grip was firm enough that prevent him to leave

Before the ash-blonde hair fighter could unleash the explosion, his instincts went off once again as he turned his head to the right and notice Blake coming at him with Gambol Shroud in its blade form. The disguised Faunus took a leap into the air as she was about to cut Katsuki

However, the ash-blonde haired fighter just smirked as he used his free hand thus releasing another explosion that engulfed Blake's entire body

"Blake!" shouted Ren in concern as he just witnessed one of his team-mates being attacked head-on "You bastard..!"

"Those bunch of extras were interrupting a lot that I was getting tired of it" simply said Katsuki as he looks back at Ren who was gritting his teeth in anger "Now where were we?"

Before the leader of Team RYBN could say something, the disguised Faunus re-appeared behind Katsuki and slashes his entire backside which made the ash-blonde haired fighter grunt in pain as he lets Ren go from his grasp. The pink-eyed leader knowing that Katsuki lowered his guard he delivers an Aura-enhanced kick to Katsuki which sends him back a couple of meters

"Are you okay?" asked Blake as she appeared next to Ren who was still staring at Katsuki who was slowly getting up from that last attack

"Thanks for the save, but I should be asking you that question after that last attack" responded the leader of Team RYBN

"Don't worry, my Semblance allows me to create Illusion Clones so when he released that explosion I was already behind him" simply said the amber-eyed girl, she was already aware that Katsuki would released one of his explosion against her so she activated her Semblance to re-appeared behind him. However, creating a shadow at a long distance takes a good chunk of her Aura

"Hmm.." hummed Ren quietly but it was loud enough for Blake to hear thanks to her hidden Faunus traits "Where's Nora and Weiss?"

"Weiss took Nora so they can hold back Torchwick and the others from getting to Jaune" responded Blake towards her leader with a serious expression, before Ren could say something Katsuki created a small explosion by colliding his fist together which attracted both fighters as they notice his silent rage expression that slightly made them sweat

"You know, I was planning to not even fight you extras since my goal is to kill that fucking peasant that humiliated me" said Katsuki angrily as he got into his battle position, usually reserved for his opponent who are stronger than he thought they would be. "However, I think I will kill both of you slowly but surely!"

" _This is bad! Even if Blake and I edge him on speed, he surpasses us in raw power and_ _instinct alone. If Jaune was able to defeat him, how strong is Torchwick and the Leopard Faunus are?"_ thought Ren with urgency as he got his weapons ready, along with Blake who silently gulped at the presence Katsuki was letting off, it was much different than the one earlier

" _There's no doubt about it.. He's the King of Vacuo's Underworld, I heard rumors from Adam that he_ _possessed an unique Semblance that allows him to destroy anything on his path. To believe that those rumors resulted to be true and Jaune manage to best him.."_ thought Blake within her mind, she knew pretty well what is like to fight an opponent multiple times stronger than her, she has experience it with Adam back in her White Fang days through training. But what still rested deeply in her mind was her fellow Faunus managing to beat him if Katsuki's statement resulted to be true..

How strong was Jaune Arc? If so, then she would need to talk to him after this mess is over

Meanwhile in the other side of the battlefield, Pyrrha and Cana kept trading blows equally, with her Semblance resulting to be useless on this fight thanks to Cana's lack of metal stuff, it made it more difficult for the Mistral Champion to come up with a weakness.

So she had to fight with everything she has learned from her training

The red-haired champion blocks the incoming kick from Cana with Akouo, thus swiping away her leg which created an opening for Pyrrha. Cana knew that she was in a disadvantage when she saw the incoming attack from Milo. Fortunately she was flexible enough to dodge it by doing a couple of backflips to get some distance

"Damn it.." murmured Pyrrha to herself as she shifted Milo into rifle mode and stared to shoot Dust bullets towards Cana who dodge them gracefully " _Not only she can fight on equal grounds with me, but she can also dodge bullets with no problems. This is going to be a tough battle"_

"What's going on 'Goddess of Victory'? Having a difficult time to land a definitive blow to me?" asked Cana with a cocky smirk on her face as she took out her personal bottle of alcohol and took a swing of it

"I never said that this was going to be easy" responded back Pyrrha with a frowning expression, it has been a while since she had a tough battle like this, it reminded her of the first finals that she fought in the Mistralian regional tournament. "Just who are you? Why are you attacking me in specifically when your allies are trying to reach Jaune"

"They are not my allies" stated the brown-haired girl with a serious expression which surprised Pyrrha "I work for myself only, and the reason I step in is because your my target added with the fact that your on my way in asking Shiro a few questions, simple as that so I don't know who this 'Jaune' person is.. As for who I am, then maybe this will refresh your memory"

Without wasting time Cana took out a hair tie and stared to do a simple ponytail which made Pyrrha green-emerald eyes go wide in shock, she has been such a fool to not recognized the person who self-declared herself as her rival in the finals of the first Mistral Regional Tournament she participated, and also the only person who gave her the battle of her life..

"Cana Alberona..?!" said Pyrrha in utter shock as she was tempted to take off her tiara to see more clearly, however that would defeat the goal of keeping her profile low in the Underworld

"Hmph! To believe that pulling up my hair into a ponytail would refresh your memory, it seems all that glory went into your head" responded Cana with disappointment

"What are you doing here?! I was so worried that I thought you had disappeared or died after what happened to your pare-.." however Pyrrha couldn't finish her sentence as Cana came in rushing in with her Aura-enhanced fist. Fortunately the red-haired beauty manage to block the incoming attack with Akouo but the force of the punch was too much that it managed to push back Pyrrha a couple of meters

"Don't you dare to even finish that sentence in front of my face!" exclaimed angrily the brown-haired beauty as she kept a heated glare towards Pyrrha who was taken back by the sudden change of attitude "It's your goddamn fault that all this shit happen in first place! If you weren't in my way towards the championship then I wouldn't even be here first off all"

" _Cana.."_ thought sadly the red-haired champion, she wasn't expecting Cana to change so drastically. Three years ago when they fought for the title she was more respectful with her peers similar to herself right now, a passionate girl who didn't back down from any challenge despite how hard it was, there were a lot of things that could be admiring when it came to Cana back then specially her caring side.. Now she reeks like an alcoholic who has been drinking everyday and it also seems that she has become a criminal for unknown reasons that she still doesn't know.. " _What happened through those three years that changed you so much.."_

"However... I'm not completely mad at you, if I were to win that championship three years ago I wouldn't have become the master of the Drunken Fist which has put me on a whole entire level without the need of a Semblance like you do all the time" spoke Cana once again towards Pyrrha but this time instead of being angry she stared to form a cocky smirk that wasn't unnoticed by the champion "For that you have my thanks Nikos"

"We can end this fight Cana! There's no need to continue, come join us and let's get out here before things get more complicated!" exclaimed the Mistrali champion with concern as she was trying to convince her old rival to get out of this criminal path she was taking

"You really are a goody-two shoes Nikos... Unfortunately we have different goals here so I can't take your offer." simply said the brown-haired beauty as she took a big gulp from her alcohol bottle and got into her Drunken Fist stance "Now let's continue our fight! I'm still not done with you!"

Meanwhile a couple of meters away from them, Jaune was staring to call upon his life force so he could contribute somehow in this fight despite having one of his arms completely shattered along with severe injuries. According to Goku his life force was directly tied in with his Ki, however since his Aura fused with Ki to become Mana it was a lot more difficult to pull out

"Come on body.. Don't give up on me now..!" commented Jaune to himself as he was clenching his unharmed fist, trying to search within himself his life force.. However before he could continue, multiple shadows stared to loom over him which makes the Saiyan open his eyes and see Rob Lucci along with Torchwick and Neo standing in front of him

"You know kid, this wouldn't happen if you just agree to come with us without complaining" stated Roman with a 'tired' tone of voice, Jaune could easily tell that he was just taking this as a joke which made him frown

"Then tell Katsuki and Cana to stop attacking them, they are not involved in this affair" responded Jaune with a serious tone towards the international criminal. The Saiyan couldn't say that they were his friend since he doesn't want the criminals attention to be on them. Specially the ones who could easily surpass them with just mere skills

"Can't kid, those two have their own agenda towards you. It's not our responsibility what happens to those brats" stated the orange-haired criminal still keeping his easy going voice

"Then I'm not going anywhere if that group is not safe from the others" said the black-haired Saiyan with determination. It was his fault that his friends are here first of all so he wasn't going to ditch them until they get out of here safely

"Your no different than your white-haired self you know that kid?" responded Roman with a sigh as he looks at Rob Lucci "Hey Lucci, I know you want to kill the kid because of your 'reputation' but the Fire Witch has forbidden you so why not just knock him out? Besides he can barely keep standing up"

"Tch" was the only thing that came out of Lucci's mouth as he moved forward and now was standing in front of Jaune who narrowed his eyes towards his strongest opponent. Before Lucci could deliver the decisive punch towards Jaune, his right fist was suddenly frozen with Ice which slightly surprised everyone near him.

However Lucci was prepared this time as he blocks the incoming attacks of Weiss and Nora who attack both sides of the Leopard Faunus with their respective weapons. But that didn't stop there as Roman suddenly uses his staff to block multiple Dust shots from Ruby's Crescent Rose meanwhile Neo blocked the incoming punch from Yang with no problems

"Girls!.." exclaimed Jaune as he wanted to do something but then he felt a massive wave of pain that came specifically from his purple shattered arm " _Shit! I can barely more from this spot in the situation that I am.. I need to find my life force reserves quick before they end up killing them!"_

"I told you already.. If you land a single hand on him I'm going to freeze you on the spot and trust me, your arm will be least thing you worry about" stated the white-haired heiress with a cold tone of voice that could send shivers down any opponent who is inferior to her, hell even the Saiyan felt something when she said those words but not in a bad way

"Yeah! What she said! We are going to kick your ass if you touch the fearless one!" added Nora with enthusiasm, despite her opponent blocking Maghild with ease her attitude didn't waive

"This type of arrogance will be the undoing for the both of you.. Fine I'll show you how outclass a first year is against a Top-Class despite being injured" responded back the Leopard Faunus as he jumped away from the group so he could get more space to fight his opponents, followed by Weiss and Nora who quickly followed thus leaving the others

"You know Red, haven't you learn to not stick your nose in affairs that doesn't involved you?" asked Roman with annoyance as he was glaring at the tired silver-eyed girl who was also glaring back

"Not when my leader is involved in this." responded back Ruby as she transformed Crescent Rose into scythe mode once again and got into fighting position "Get away from him or else.."

"Or else what?" said Roman with mocking curiosity

"Or else we will beat your ass senseless!" this time it was Yang who responded with passion as she was trying to overpower Neo so she can get to the orange-haired criminal, but thanks to Roman's sudden attack earlier it cut a good chunk of her Aura to heal the injury in her chest which left a small scar, and it didn't help that Neo was dodging her attacks with ease

"From what I can recall last time blondie you end up one-shotted by yours dearly, I doubt either you or Red could even make us try to fight back" said the orange-haired criminal with a confident smirk. If Ruby and Yang heard this comment before the brawler received the surprised attack they wouldn't have believed his words. However now they weren't so sure if they could win with their respective handicaps

"We'll see about that!" snarled back the blonde-haired girl as she used her other fist to attack Neo, however she dodges Yang's incoming fist with ease which made the brawler get angrier "Stop dodging my attacks!"

"Now Red.. Why don't we finish the fight you stared outside the dust shop a couple of weeks ago? But instead, I actually try to kill you" stated the international criminal towards Ruby who slightly gulped at that statement but she didn't back down at all as she activated her Semblance and rushes towards Roman at incredible speeds which made the criminal smirk at this action "Heh.. _**Soru!**_ "

In a instant both Ruby and Roman collided their respective weapons mid-way which created a loud 'clang' followed by a small wing gust that was felt in the entire battlefield of the Coliseum

" _He was able to match my speed with ease similar to that Leopard Faunus!?"_ thought Ruby in surprised, usually she would always be proud of her speed that surpass most of her peers in the academy, hell even some of the graduates weren't as fast as her. But today Torchwick, the Leopard Faunus and hell even Jaune proved that they could match her speed with no problems

She can't imagine how faster they would become if they go serious on her

"Surprised that your best ability got matched so easily Red?" commented Roman towards Ruby which got her attention once again "Don't worry, those are not my only abilities"

In a quick movement, Roman delivers a powerful kick in the stomach towards the silver-eyed girl who spit saliva mixed with blood from her mouth, followed by crashing into the nearest wall that almost depleted her Aura

"Ruby!" shouted the Saiyan in concern as he stared to walk slowly towards where his team-mate was, but each step he took it felt like the last one he was going have along with his legs burning from the pain

"I'm okay...!" responded back Ruby in a somewhat pained tone of voice as she wiped the blood from her mouth and got out of the crater the impact created "Don't worry about me, I'll get you out of here in no time trust me.." continued saying the silver-eyed girl as she flashes a warm smile towards Jaune who's eyes went wide at that statement, however that only lasted for a second as she went back to fight Roman once again

"No..." murmured Jaune to himself as he collapsed into his knees in frustration, as he look up once again his view was just filled of multiple simultaneous battles going on, in which involves all of his friends against opponents they couldn't beat just because they thought he was captured and force to participate in this tournament, when in reality it was an agreement between himself and Neo so nobody would know about his transcripts along with the fact that he wanted to fight powerful opponents..

This situation ended up biting on his ass just for lying to his friends who are fighting for their lives against Underworld criminals that can destroy Huntsman-in-training with no problems

What a shitty friend he is..

"Man! I wish I could be fighting down there" exclaimed Mercury with both of his hands behind his neck as he, along with Emerald and Cinder were watching from the V.I.P room the madness that was going on down in the battlefield "Overpowering a bunch of Beacon students seems to be fun"

"Of course you would" responded Emerald annoyingly with her arms crossed, she never understood why Mercury likes to prolong battles when he could just end it swiftly with a simple Shigan in the heart. Boys will always be boys..

"Come on Em! You should experience the thrill for battle sometimes, hell it might released all that stress that you have stuck in your ass" remarked the silver-haired boy with a mocking smirk under his mask, however he didn't expect Emerald to punch him in his arm "Ouch! Hey! can't you take a joke?!"

"Can't asshole" simply stated the green-mint haired girl with venom on her tone of voice

"Bitch" responded Mercury quietly as he gave one last glance at her before looking back at the battlefield "Hey Cinder. How do you think this is going to end?"

However, the Half-Maiden didn't heard her subordinate question as her gaze was solely focused on the injured Saiyan who seemed to have given up on saving the group of Beacon students who shouldn't have gotten involved in the Underworld in general. All of them were foolish to think that 'Eyepatch' needed some type of assistance to be saved when he's as strong as herself using the Half-Maiden powers as much as it annoys her.. She was wondering how those girls knew the black-haired Saiyan to the point that they were responding to each other casually

" _What is the relationship between Eyepatch and that group of Beacon students? Could it be that Eyepatch himself is a mere student in Beacon..? But that wouldn't make sense! From what I learned from Salem, Ozpin is very protective when it comes to his pawns, specially with the ones who showed true_ _potential to change the tides of the Shadow War.. He wouldn't let them roam this freely."_ before Cinder could continue her train of thoughts, it was abruptly stopped by a crashing sound that came from the battlefield, the Half-Maiden's gaze landed on Rob Lucci who was holding both Schnee Heiress and Valkyrie by their necks and pressing them on the wall..

"Nora!" shouted Ren with a mixture of anger and concern as he was about to rush to where Nora and Weiss were being choked on, however Katsuki quickly got behind him and with a swift move he grabs Ren's head and slams him into the floor with such force that creates a small crater along with breaking his Aura and half-mask from the impact "Augh!"

"Who said you can leave the fight fucker?!" exclaimed Katsuki with a savage smirk on his face as he kept a strong grip on Ren's head so he couldn't get up, his instincts went off once again as he look up to see Blake coming down with her blade, ready to kill him. However, instead of blasting her away like last time Katsuki throws the leader of Team RYBN at Blake with such force that she only have time to put away her blade before stabbing Ren by accident, but was too late to caught her leader properly as both bodies collided violently and landed to the floor with pained expressions "You really thought the same trick would work on me?! Well think again sneaky bitch!"

" _Shit! Blake and Ren are being overwhelmed by that bastard! If I don't do something they will_ _definitely get killed!"_ thought the blond brawler with frustration as she saw how Katsuki was overwhelming them with ease. Determined to saved their team-mates, she tries to run towards where Blake and Ren were laying in pain, however her movements were abruptly stopped by a certain pink-brown haired assassin who manage to cut her right cheek right before Yang could jump away from her at the last moment " _Of course this midget was going to intervene! I can't seen to land a good hit on her despite using all my fighting knowledge.. Even Dust bullets are useless against that umbrella of hers.. However, I can't just give up when everyone is giving what they got despite the odds stacked on them!"_

"Alright then bunny girl! Let's see if you can handle me when I'm burning!" stated fiercely Yang with now red-eyes as she collided both of her fist which released a good amount of heat from her body thanks to her Semblance, not even bothering to clean her cut she got on her right cheek. Neo behind her mask just chuckled quietly at her attempt to look intimidating as she used her index finger signalizing to 'come at her', which made Yang form a frustrated expression as she gave a warrior roar and dashes towards the pink-brown haired girl who just stood in the same position waiting to dodge all her attacks

"N.. Ngh!" grunted in pain at the same time both Nora and Weiss as they were being choked by the Assassin of Vale who despited being injured by Jaune's Gaia Holy Punch, he was able to best both first-year students without using any of the Six Power techniques, hell he broke both of their Auras with a powerful kick that could take down a building with no problems.

"This wouldn't have happened if your group didn't intervene in affairs that can get you killed" stated Rob Lucci calmly towards both huntresses-in-training who were struggling to take off the tight grip the Leopard Faunus has on their neck

"If those.. affairs involved getting.. my leader killed, then.. I would gladly intervene to get him away from a barbarian Faunus like you..!" responded Weiss as she was struggling to gasp for air and at the same time trying to remove the grip Lucci had on her petite neck

"What she said..! We are going.. to stop you!" added Nora who also was having a hard time to breath, but instead of trying to remove Lucci's grip from her neck, the orange-haired girl was trying to reach her pocket to take out a certain raw dust that amplifies her strength via her Semblance. However, it was becoming hard to reach thanks to the lack of air that is going through her body

"Both of you got quite the fire in not giving up.. However, it's perfectly clear that both of you lack the strength to back up those words, just like the rest of your generation" said Lucci with disappointment in his tone of voice, all these kids who seem to be around the age of Eyepatch aka Jaune have potential to become powerful in their own way. Unfortunately all of them rely to use Aura and weapons to fight back instead of the old ways which made Humans and Faunus more powerful..

What a disappointment..

Without wasting more time, Lucci stared to tighten more the grip he had on both Weiss and Nora which made stop immediately their efforts to get away from him, followed by coughing blood from their mouth as they could feel Lucci's sharp nails digging deeper into their necks

" _Is this it..? Am I going to really die here when I have major goals to accomplished in the future.."_ thought the Schnee heiress as her view began to blurry, she would have never thought that she would give her life to save someone who had just became her leader a week ago, specially a Faunus. Herself from a year ago would be scolding her as to why she would let a 'Faunus Monkey' to become her leader when she is more capable to be one thanks to all of her private professors that Father provided years ago.. And she would be right in some way, at first when she saw Jaune all she thought was that he is some "attractive ruffian' who has the build of a huntsman-in-training, but didn't have the attitude to be a leader

However, that all changed at the Initiation exam where Jaune showed natural leadership, strength, and fearless attitude against an S-Class Grimm like the Alpha Deathstalker and Nevermore. From that moment on she stared to respect him more despite being part of a race that is 'inferior' in the eyes of her Father.. Hell as much as she didn't want to admit it, Weiss was developing a small crush towards him and she knew pretty well that Pyrrha and specially Ruby shared those mutual feelings as well

" _To believe that conversation with Mother has changed my world view drastically, If she didn't make the first step then my judgement would be radically different, almost similar to Father's. I wouldn't be able to tell the difference between an innocent Faunus or White Fang member"_ said to herself the white-haired Huntress, as each second went on her view was becoming more blurry and barely had oxygen in her body. Weiss slightly turned her view towards Nora who seems to be in the same situation as her, but she kept fighting to get out of Lucci's deadly grip " _I can't die here... But, I don't have any Aura to summon or_ _strength to get out, he's too strong for us.. I'm sorry that I won't able to get out of this one Winter, Mother, Whitley, Klein, and everyone else.. Specially you Jaune.."_

" **THAT'S ENOUGH!** " exclaimed out-loud a certain Saiyan, which made everyone in the battlefield stop their respective fights as they gaze at Jaune slowly getting up from his position which surprised everyone since he was completely injured..

"Jaune..?" commented Ruby softly as she was shocked to see her leader slowly getting up with just sheer will..

"How is he getting up when his body is completely broken?!" exclaimed Roman with a surprised expression, never in his life he has seen someone so stubborn in not giving up. It was practically impossible to keep fighting in the state his body was

"Incredible.. Shiro is still able to even stand with those injuries, just how durable is he?" said Cana in awe as she stopped fighting against Pyrrha, thus her gaze going towards Jaune. Unfortunately, the Mistrali Champion heard her comment which made her look at Cana with curiosity

" _Shiro? Why would Cana called Jaune by that name? Did he gave her a false name to cover himself against other criminals?"_ it was one of the main question that the red-haired beauty had in her mind, however she had to squash those thoughts and focus on the main problem, her reckless leader

"Interesting... Despite his injuries, he still has some fighting spirit within him." said Cinder, her interest flaring up once again towards the black-haired Saiyan who seems to have some reserves despite his extensive injuries

Rob Lucci just kept staring at the Saiyan with interest who was still catching his breath by exerting himself to getting up, this act alone just proves that Eyepatch is someone who can become something great in the future with the right guidance, hell he was one of the few ones that believed in his goal to change Remnant's Social structure..

Besides, he is one of the few ones in Remnant that posses the will of a Emperor, something that a few humans and faunus posses in this time period..

"So, you still have some fighting within you? I have to admit it's quite remarkable for someone with those injuries to keep fighting, you could die at any moment if you make a slight mistake" commented Lucci with a icy-tone of voice as he removes both of his grips from Weiss and Nora, thus focusing completely on the Saiyan

"Jaune.. Please, stop forcing yourself.. You will die if you keep fighting.." said the white-haired heiress in a low raspy tone of voice, as she was desperately getting air into her body after being choked for a good minute. However, Jaune managed to heard her plea thanks to his enhanced Saiyan hearing, thus making him grit his teeth in frustration and anger

"She's right fearless one..! Just let us fight for you, you did enough.." added Nora to the conversation as she was trying to get up as well, but thanks to Lucci's attacks that broke her Aura it made it harder to stand up. This action made the Saiyan clench his good hand in anger

"What pathetic leader I am... All this power I have gained in the last two months and yet I'm in the sidelines meanwhile everyone fighting, risking their lives to protect me when I am the one who got them involved..!" stated Jaune in a fierce frustrated tone of voice, as his gaze then landed on the Leopard Faunus who also was staring at him back "I might not be at full power or even in condition of fighting, but one thing for sure is that I'll take you down for good after what you did to Nora and Weiss! And an Arc never goes back on his word!"

Subconsciously cracking his index finger, Jaune gave a primal warrior yell as he stared to release a massive amount of Mana that he was completely covered by energy cracks, followed by extreme wind gust that slightly pushed everyone back from their original spot and shaking the entire underground coliseum to its core which made rocks fall down to the ground

(A/N: Similar to how Goku powers up to Super Saiyan Blue against Broly in the Dragon Ball Super movie)

" _How the fuck is this peasant still has so much power left?! A couple of second ago he was in a shitty condition!"_ thought Katsuki furiously, as he was having a hard time to accept that the 'peasant' could still have more power within himself despite his severe injuries. Hell he still was feeling the aftermath of using AP Shot which strains both of his arms without his weapons and this 'Monkey' still had some fight left after being near death twice!

What the hell is he?

" _Jaune..."_ said Neo within her mind as her gaze was completely focused on the Saiyan, who despite increasing his power each second he was clearly having a hard time to keep this up, thanks to the extend of his injuries. Even so, Jaune wasn't giving up until he defeats Rob Lucci and gets his group out of the Underworld.

It was one of the few traits that Neo likes about him..

" _ **Jaune! If you keep increasing your power more, your body will**_ ** _definitely shut down and who knows what could happen if a single thing goes wrong!"_** warned Goku with a serious tone of voice within Jaune's mind. What his student/friend was doing it just reminded him when Gohan increased his power beyond the limits of his damaged body so he could teleport back to Earth from Beerus's world

" _I know! That's why I'm risking my good arm!"_ responded back the black-haired Saiyan with a painful expression as he concentrated all of his Mana into his uninjured arm, which created a blinding light around his arm along with energy cracks. Jaune then looks back at Lucci with a fierce expression and says cockily "Let's see if your newly improved _**Tekkai**_ can handle once again my _**Gaia's Holy Light**_! As I remember last time you only survived because you broke through your limits, I'll make sure this time you won't be pulling the same trick again!"

" _Despite in the situation he's in, Jaune is acting way to cocky as he's a whole other person.."_ thought Ren quietly as he was staring at Jaune with a serious expression. For the time he has known the Saiyan, he would always have fun in fighting other people in Professor Goodwitch's class, sometimes even showing confidence in his abilities. However, Jaune was never cocky to the point that makes him sound out of character.. " _But what baffles me is the energy concentrated in his good arm.. If he's not careful, Jaune could_ _definitely cripple his arm or worst, ending up destroying the entire Coliseum along with himself.."_

"Hmph, despite knowing that you could die from all that energy concentrated in a single point, you still act arrogantly until the end.." exclaimed Rob Lucci with amusement, as he forms a smirk and gets into his usual battle position "Very well then, this will be our last stand in who survives and takes the throne of Vale's Underworld!"

Jaune kept his cocky attitude at Lucci's comment as his gaze went towards the both injured girls behind him, specially Weiss who was staring to stand up slowly but surely. The Saiyan would gladly move them away but he only had enough energy for one final move to end this once it for all, so his gaze then landed on Ruby who was the nearest in where both girls were.. Luckily the Silver-eyed girl caught his gaze quickly "..Ruby, I need you to remove both Weiss and Nora from Lucci quickly, they would likely get blown off if they are near us"

Ruby wanted to respond back as to why he needed Weiss and Nora to be removed from that spot, until she was reminded by that blinding that was covering his entire good arm. She might not be able to sense Aura like both Jaune and Ren but she could clearly feel the pressure the amount of Aura her leader/crush was letting off

And it slightly frightened her what that amount of 'Aura' can do if it were released..

"Okay Jaune!" simply said Ruby towards Jaune as she stared to run towards where her partner and Nora is. If she still had Aura left in her body, she would have easily gotten there faster with her Semblance. But to her luck, Roman and every other villain was distracted by Jaune's shiny attack that he was holding on his good arm, so this situation gave Ruby a chance to get there without any issues. As the Silver-eyed girl got there she immediately starts to help Weiss and Nora to get into a standing position "I'm sorry that I took a longer to get both of you out.. If I had Aura in me I would have..."

"Zip it you dolt.." responded tiredly the Heiress as she stares back at Ruby "Get us out their way before we pass out from losing blood from our necks"

And she was indeed right, both girls were bleeding in different spots from their necks thanks to Lucci digging his nails while choking them. It was sight that Ruby never expected to see in her first week as a huntress-in-training

"Hey! at least we are going cool matching scars at the end of this.." simply said the orange-haired girl with a tired smile, as she was trying to keep a happy attitude for both girls despite being destroyed by someone far stronger, even with the help of Weiss they weren't able to touch him despite his injuries. It didn't sit well in Nora's mind..

Ruby just lightly chuckle at that comment and without wasting more time she moved both Nora and Weiss away from the danger. The black-haired Saiyan despite his gaze being concentrated on Lucci, he was always keeping on eye towards Ruby just in case the others like Katsuki, Roman or even Neo attack them and for his surprise nobody intervene, in-fact everyone seems to be staring at him or Lucci, waiting what could be their next move..

"Now that the trash is out of our sight, we can truly start what we couldn't finish!" exclaimed with a smirk the Leopard Faunus towards Jaune who slightly gritted his teeth in pain from the amount 'Mana' in his good hand, and also annoyed at the fact that he called his team-mates trash..

"You will be disappointed Rob Lucci! Because I'm planning to finish this once it for all!" responded fiercely the Saiyan as he dashed towards his enemy at speeds that broke the sound barrier multiple times which created a sonic boom around the coliseum, followed by a medium-sized crater where he was standing

" _He's fast! Faster than what he has shown in Initiation or in Goodwitch's class!"_ thought Ren in shock as he couldn't believe that Jaune would be this fast, faster than what he has shown before " _Was Jaune holding back all this time?!"_

" _How is Jaune so fast?! Not even my Semblance is able to break the sound barrier!"_ said to herself the silver-eyed girl in awe but at the same time in jealousy since she wishes to have that kind of speed in her arsenal, it would be awesome!

However her train of thoughts stopped abruptly as she saw Jaune already in front of Rob Lucci with his light-up fist ready to collide with the Leopard Faunus, everything seem to went in slow motion in Jaune's point of view as he saw Lucci already charging his fist back, and with his enhanced eyes he notice the Assassin's muscle mass increase slightly which meant he activated his technique

This all happened in a lapse of a single second and the only person who kept up with them was Cinder.. Unfortunately, nobody was ready to what was about to happen next

" _ **Gaia's Holy Light!**_ "

" _ **Tekkai Gou!**_ "

When both fighters collided their fist together, it disintegrated every debris of rocks within a 10-meter radius followed by a city-sized shockwave that shook the entire Underworld to it's core and pushed everyone aways from both Jaune and Lucci. But that didn't end their, as their collision stared to create powerful wind gust along with white lighting that prevented everyone besides the V.I.P room to get up from their asses

(A/N: This scene is similar to Monkey D. Luffy's Armament Haki collision against to any of his opponents who use Armament Haki)

"What the fuck is going on!?" shouted Yang in confusion and awe as she was covering her face from the wind-gust that both 'fighters' were producing. The blonde brawler was having a hard time to believe that Lover Boy all this strength hidden from them "How is Jaune able to do this?!"

"Your not the only one who wants to know!" responded Pyrrha behind the blonde brawler as both herself and Cana were using any meanings to stand still from the powerful wind-gust. She knew that her partner was powerful, hell even more stronger than herself. But Pyrrha never expected to be at this level! This wasn't even a fight between normal Faunus..

It was something akin to the fights she read in a fantasy book years ago where individuals are able to level mountains or even cities with their techniques

She thought all of it was fake and there would be no way for a Human or Faunus to reach that level

"Is he crazy?! That amount of Aura can definitely incapacitate him permanently or even worst, killing him!" said to herself Cana with a hint of concern as her gaze was completely focused on the fist-struggle. She was surprised to learn that Shiro still had some energy left within himself to fight back Rob Lucci. But what she couldn't understand was that he could have used that extra energy to gather his friends who came to 'rescue' him and take them out of the Underworld, hell he could even one-shot both herself and Katsuki if he had that amount of energy

But instead all his focused went towards Rob Lucci.. Sometimes she didn't understand his motives..

"Cinder! I know this is going to sound rude to you but we need to get the fuck out of here before the whole Underworld collapses! their collision is making it more unstable the second" exclaimed Mercury with a sense of urgency as he was covering his face from the shockwaves, hell even his mask wasn't doing the job

"Merc is right Cinder! We have to get out of here.." However, the green-mint haired girl couldn't finish her sentence as she saw a giant 20-diameter boulder coming down towards the trio. Fortunately, this didn't worried the Fall Maiden the slightest as she delivered a simple punch that destroyed the boulder into smithereens

She didn't even bother to look up where the boulder was going to land..

"Settle down my children's, if things comes to worst then I can just use the Maiden's ability to get out of here.." explained Cinder nonchalantly as she created a small but potent fireball in her right hand via Magic, indicating that she's strong enough to get out of the Underworld with no issues "But that won't be necessary, because this fight is in the endgame.."

Meanwhile back in the fist-struggle, both Jaune and Lucci were showing pained expression in their faces thanks to their injuries bothering them. However it was more visible on the black-haired Saiyan since he literally has internal damage from Lucci's Rokougan and his cripple arm wasn't helping neither in this situation.

The Leopard Faunus notice that Jaune was making his attack slightly weaker for a single moment, unfortunately that was enough time for Lucci as he gave a warrior yell and pushed back the Saiyan a couple centimeters. This cause Jaune's uninjured arm to start bleeding in different spots followed by a painful grunt that came from his mouth

" _Shit! I can't keep this up, my attack_ _is getting weaker the second!"_ thought the youngest Arc with a sense of urgency as he could feel some of his bones getting shattered in his good arm thanks to the pressure their fist-struggle is creating. But nonetheless he didn't give in, he wasn't going to give up when his friends are risking their skin to save him!

With determination dawning on his face, Jaune gave a primordial yell which gave him enough force to push back the Assassin of Vale back to his original spot. This, of course shocked Lucci for a second but then his expression turned into a confident one as he looks at Jaune directly into his eyes with a smirk..

"You got my respects Eyepatch! Even when your facing the inevitable death, you still go face it on no matter the odds. However, I shouldn't be surprised since all Arcs throughout history face death head on without any hint of fear.." exclaimed Lucci towards the Saiyan who's face turned into a surprised one at the knowledge of the Assassin knowing his family name.. But then he realize that he was the idiotic one who shouted 'An Arc never goes back on his word!' thus revealing his heritage... " I hope the Underworld remembers you"

" _No No No!_ _I can't just die here.. Not when my friends can get killed!"_ shouted the Saiyan within his mind as he could clearly see his attack staring to diminish in power every second, including the blinding light his good arm has was dwindling faster than he thought, thus revealing the slashes of blood he gained from the impact (A/N: Similar to All Might's Injuries against All for One in My Hero Academia)

He was getting desperate...

" ** _Jaune calm down, getting worried will increase the chances of you losing! You have to use your head to think for another strategy!"_** shouted the Saiyan God from Universe 7th within his mind as he was trying to calm his student down.. Getting nervous and desperate was something that he had experience before in his battles, hell this situation reminded him of Gohan when he was in a beam struggle against Cell and was having self-doubts in how strong he was. So Goku was pretty familiar in these scenarios

" _Use my head... Wait! I got it! You just gave me a great idea Goku! It might kill me but Lucci will be definitely taken_ down" responded back Jaune as he stared to form a huge confident smile on his face, this of course was notice by the Assassin

" _What is he smiling about? He knows that he's running low on Aura and his injured body is limiting him to do other strategies.."_ thought suspiciously the Vale's Underworld King, wondering as to why his opponent was smiling like that

"You know Rob Lucci, your right. The Underworld will indeed remember me you know why?" asked Jaune towards his opponent, still keeping his confident smile meanwhile Lucci just raised an eyebrow towards the Saiyan "Because right here and right now, I will dethrone you! _**Aura Amplification: 100%!**_ "

Without wasting time his Aura around him flared up like wild fire along with his energy cracks around his arm that went overdrive. Jaune knew this was a more dangerous gamble that could backfire badly so in quick swift move he retreats his fist from Lucci's attack and with his good arm, he pushes up the Assassin's arm which left him stunned in confusion as to why Jaune did that.

However that train of thoughts would be his downfall as he suddenly realizes that Jaune was in front of him, both his silver and blue eyes wide open along his face being covered in white energy cracks, specially in his forehead where a blinding light was being produced

" _I see... He activated his Semblance one last time to overpower the_ _strength of my attack, but instead of pushing me back he removed himself to push my arm up as a distraction so he could transfer all his energy from his arm into his forehead.."_ thought the Leopard Faunus in fascination at the plan Jaune came up with, it was so simple and yet effective... " _I really underestimated him and his determination in surpassing himself.. Eyepatch will really mark a change in the Underworld's.. No,_ _Remnant itself will feel the changes he will bring upon everyone.."_

" **You're finish Rob Lucci!** " shouted Jaune with all his might, as he gave the strongest head-butt towards the Leopard Faunus that the collision of both of their foreheads created a shockwave that shook the entire coliseum once again. After a few seconds Lucci's eyes went completely white as both of their foreheads were staring to bleed, thus making the Assassin falling on his back along with Jaune who landed on top of him without energy to even stand up or move

Nobody said anything as they couldn't believe what just transpire, even Cinder was surprised in the way Jaune took down Vale's Underworld King

A simple head-butt

"He he... I won... I'm the new king.." murmured incoherently the Saiyan as he lifts up his 'good' arm victoriously for a second as he puts it back down and falls into a deep slumber of unconsciousness thanks to his injuries

"Jaune!" shouted Pyrrha in horror as she dashes off towards where the Saiyan was laying along with Lucci thus leaving a shocked Cana behind, followed by Ruby, Yang and Ren who ran towards that same direction with the same amount of concern that the red-haired champion was showing

"The mad man... He actually defeated Rob Lucci.." spoke to himself Roman in awe as he still couldn't believe that a brat that is younger than Neo would defeat the strongest non-Aura user in Remnant with his will and the abuse of his semblance

"Tch..! That fucking peasant! always having something behind his ass!" stated to himself Katsuki as he was glaring daggers at the Saiyan's unconscious body with anger. Why couldn't he be the one who push him to the limits! Was he really that behind when it came to skills and power? Is the gap that huge between them?

" _Disgusting.. Calling Jaune a peasant just because he's a Faunus and he is Vacuo's Underworld King? these are one of the moments I agree with the White Fang that most humans are racist"_ Blake said to herself within her mind as she was staring at Katsuki with a irritated expression, she knew very well that Racism was still thriving in the Underworld, but seeing in person once again was something that she couldn't stomach. It made her more angrier that Jaune had to received this kind of treatment in Beacon and the Underworld just because of his heritage and yet she can't do anything to help because it's not her issue to get involved..

Such a hypocrite she was.. Jaune was more brave than her in any shape or form by just embracing his heritage meanwhile she was hiding in the shadows in fear..

Speaking of a certain Saiyan, Blake's gaze softened as it lands on the unconscious body of Jaune Arc who was being helped by his team-mates and her leader " _Jaune.. If you manage to survive this, then I hope your ready to accept the consequences you just cause by defeating Rob Lucci and taking his throne.."_

Meanwhile with Ruby, Pyrrha, Yang and Ren they stared to softly lift the Saiyan from his original spot and then set him back to the floor on his back. The Pink-eyed header stared to check his pulse on his neck

"How is he Ren?!" asked the blonde brawler in concern as her gaze was completely focused on the Saiyan "Will he survive?"

"His heart is still working fortunately.. However, if we don't take him into a hospital to take care of his fatal injuries and blood loss then he won't be able to hold on for much longer" said Ren with a serious expression as he kept checking Jaune's body. A big bloody cut that covered most of the center of his forehead, an entire broken purple arm that still had blood coming out from different parts of that arm, the same could be said for the other arm he used against Lucci just recently, unfortunately Jaune's injuries doesn't end there as he has a great amount of bruises, cuts, burns and broken bones around his body along with blood covering it " _These types of injuries can kill any normal person, Aura or not. And yet, Jaune is able to survive all of this.. Just what is he?"_

 _"_ Then we have to get out of here A.S.A.P!" exclaimed Ruby as she was trying to muster up any determination she had within her "Yang, do you think you can carry Jaune through the Underworld until we get out?"

"Way ahead of you Rubes.." responded back Yang as she carefully puts Jaune behind her back with the help of Pyrrha who still kept a distress expression

"Weiss! Do you need any help to move?" asked the silver-eyed girl towards her partner who shook her head in confirmation, along with Nora who seems to be confident in walking by herself as well. With that out of the way Ruby looks at Ren's direction "We should take Jaune back to Beacon's infirmary"

"It will take too long to get there, he wouldn't survive.." Ren shook his head as he looks at Ruby "Besides, all the bullheads that leads to Beacon are closed right now, the only place I can think off is Vale's Medical Center which is open 24/7 and is located a few blocks away from the Terminal"

"Then let's not waste anymore time.." before Pyrrha could finish her sentence, she heard steps coming towards the group which caught the attention of them. It resulted to be Roman along with his partner Neo who was still wearing her mask to cover her identity.. "Torchwick.."

"Yes that's my name, I would be very surprised if you didn't knew it.." joked the international criminal towards the group

"If you think we are giving you Jaune back, then you got another thing coming.." responded Ruby with a serious expression as she pulls out Crescent Rose into scythe mode, along with Pyrrha and Ren who got their respective weapons out, even Weiss and Nora were holding on their respective weapons just in case the criminal attacks them. This course of action made Roman start to chuckle mockingly which annoyed Ruby and the others

"Did our little skirmish made you have a concussion Little Red? Because as far as I remember you couldn't even touch me.." stated Roman with a cocky smirk towards Ruby who just frowned at his comment, knowing that she couldn't even touch Roman with that insane speed of his "Also, don't even bother to fight back with more brats that can be taken down with a single finger, you can ask blondie over how she felt having her life almost be taken away"

"You bastard...!" murmured Yang in anger and frustration which made her eyes go red once again, as much as she wanted to prove Torchwick that what he did was a fluke. They needed to get Jaune out of here before he dies from losing blood, also she doubted that a fight with the orange-haired criminal would go well when herself and the others had their Auras broken or cut in half..

"Even if the odds are completely against us, we will not give up when the life of someone we hold dear is depending on us..!" said Pyrrha with a determine expression as she raised Milo and points it at Roman who didn't flinch the slightest "So stand aside Torchwick, or things will get ugly here.."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Goddess of Victory.." responded Roman towards Pyrrha who was surprised that the criminal knew one of her Tournament names, thus knowing who she truly was "If your wondering how I found out your true identity is because you brats don't know the meaning of secrecy.. and the way you took a stance against me is similar to the ones that you take in your Tournament days, so it is clear as water that your Pyrrha Nikos.."

" _He's more dangerous than I thought..._ " thought the Schnee heiress with sweat coming down from her forehead as her gaze was focused on Roman " _If he was able to find out Pyrrha's identity by a simple stance, then he's able to find out my identity as a Schnee.. Luckily I didn't used any of my glyphs that gives away who I am.."_

 _"_ You know what, I'm getting tired of you brats acting all heroic and shit, thus getting in my way to get things done.." said the orange-haired criminal as he took off his mask and got into a fighting position that Ruby or the other first-year didn't recognize "I'll let you in a secret Little Red, our last two battles I have been holding back most of my abilities which can kill you in a blink of an eye. Now I don't really care if I have to get my hands dirty in blood to get towards my goal.."

"Tch.." was the only thing that came out of Ruby's mouth as she felt sweat coming down her face, never in her life she has felt this amount of fear when fighting someone. Not even the S-Class Grimm made her shake this badly, to believe that those simple words could made her lose all the confidence she has build to lead everyone out of here..

Junior's words about the dangers of the Underworld now rang more stronger than ever

Before anyone else could say something or move, the ground stared to shake violently along with the rooftop slowly falling apart which brought boulders of every size down to the floor. This of course caught the attention of everyone including Cinder's group

"What's going on now?!" asked Yang out-loud as she was getting tired of these tremors that were occurring since she arrived to the Underworld

"The entire Underworld is crumbling..!" said Ren with a wide-eyed expression as he looks back at the group "We have get out of here now or else we will be killed!"

"Right..!" responded Ruby quickly as she looks at her sister who kept a tight grip on Jaune who was still unconscious behind her back "Yang! Our team and yours are going to cover you in case any boulders comes down on you, just try to not let Jaune get hurt"

"Copy!" said the blonde brawler with determination now dawning on her face "I won't let anything touch lover boy, over my death body"

"Good to know Yang!" exclaimed Blake as she appeared next to her partner "I saw the explosion guy escaped along with the other girl through a different path, If we go through that way then we can get out of here faster since the other path we came in is being blocked by multiple boulders"

And she indeed prove to be right as the group of Huntresses saw that way they came in was being blocked by multiple rocks that it would take them time to get out. Also there was no trace of the other enemies who fought Ren, Blake and Pyrrha as if they didn't exist there at all

"And how do you know that we will get out faster if we go that way? It makes it sound that you have been here before Belladonna" said Weiss tiredly towards the disguised Faunus with a suspicious expression. So far, she has seen the quiet member of Team RYBN not being surprised when she entered the Underworld or the strength of these enemies, as if she knew what they were capable off..

" _Because I have been here before Schnee!_ " thats what Blake wanted to say towards the Ice Queen as she just stared back at her with annoyance "Just.. Trust me on this one, I have a feeling that we can get out of here safely.."

"It's a big gamble that your playing here Blake.. However, we don't have time to think about this so I trust your judgement" said Ren first towards Blake who just relieved at the trust she received from her leader

"Alright let's get out of here now! We're running out of time!" exclaimed Ruby out-loud to everyone, without wasting more time they stared to make their way towards the exit that Katsuki and Cana took. However, something made the red-haired champion stopped abruptly as she turned her gaze towards where Jaune and Lucci landed

"Wait! We forgot about...!" Pyrrha couldn't finish her sentence as she didn't see Lucci laying where he was anymore, hell even Torchwick and his partner disappeared without any trace "He's not there..."

"Come on P-money! we don't have time to wonder around!" shouted Yang from ahead as she got the attention of the red-haired champion

"R-Right!" responded back Pyrrha as she stared to run once again as she catches up with the group and made their way out of the Underworld, hoping that there wouldn't be anymore roadblock and also hoping Blake was right about her 'intuition'

 _ **Scene Change... Unknown Wearhouse... Kingdom of Vale**_

In the outskirts of the Kingdom, there is multiple abandoned wear-houses that were used back in the Great War-era either for shelter or storage that contained food. However, there was one specific wear-house that was being used to storage thousands of containers that had Dust inside. All of them either came from Dust stores or ships with the Schnee Dust Company insignia..

At the back end of the ware-house there was an elevator that lead into a private underground path towards the Underworld. The elevator made a 'Ping' sound thus opening the door which revealed Cinder Fall along wit her subordinates Emerald and Mercury, behind them was Roman Torchwick and Neo who didn't have their mask anymore as they were carrying the unconscious form of Rob Lucci

"Man.. I thought we were going to be squashed by those boulders!" exclaimed Mercury as he along with the group made their way towards the living room which was located in the second floor, on the way there he took off his mask thus revealing his young face

"Don't be such a baby, besides we could use the Six Powers to destroy the boulders with ease or Cinder could just used the Maiden's power to melt everything on her path" responded Emerald with a annoyed expression towards her partner, as they reach the living room everyone took their respective seat meanwhile Roman and Neo puts down Lucci in a large sofa

"At least both of you brats didn't get your hands dirty" said Roman as he went to a drawer and took out a package of cigars he kept safe and lights one up, meanwhile Neo went to the fridge where she has a pint of Neapolitan ice cream and went to sit down and starts eating it quietly

"So.. What's the next move boss? Rob Lucci could be in a coma for a while and we don't have Eyepatch with us thanks to those Huntresses who wanted to play hero" asked the silver-haired assassin towards Cinder who was opening a bottle of expensive wine and pours a good amount in her glass, as she takes a sip casually Cinder looks back at Mercury and responds with a neutral expression

"Patience Mercury.." answered the amber-eyed Maiden as she takes another sip from her glass and puts it down on the table "The absence of Eyepatch and Rob Lucci doesn't hinder Operation Vale's Downfall, those two are just assets to enforce each phase of the plan. However, I feel that with the Underworld's collapse we are going to have some bumps on the road"

"So you realize the consequences too huh?" said Roman casually as he took a drag of his Cigar

"Consequences? What is he talking about Ma'am?" asked Emerald with confusion towards the Half-Maiden who just kept a neutral expression

"Eyepatch won his battle against Lucci which automatically makes him the new King of Vale's Underworld, but since there is no more Underworld he has nothing left to control which will bring heavy repercussion towards himself, Roman and including us.." explained Cinder towards her subordinates which were surprised by his explanation

"Wait but why us?! It should be Eyepatch that has to be accountable to what he did!" exclaimed Mercury with clear frustration towards his boss "His crazy strength was clearly what destroyed the entire Underworld

"The Council and other criminals won't care about your feelings, you, Cindy and Emmy here were clearly presented as my workers in the eyes of the other organizers of the Tournament who clearly have contacts with the government. They won't be scared to talk on who is responsible of their secret income being destroyed if they get paid with a couple of hundreds of thousands... Luckily, only your faces with the mask will be revealed on the press with our nicknames, I'll make sure they don't rat us out with your real names" added Roman to the conversation as he once again took another pull from his cigar

"What makes you so sure that you can keep our names out of the press?" asked Emerald towards Roman with a suspicious tone of voice

"Girl, being an International criminal and one of the sponsors for this Tournament has enough pull to persuade other important figures to not reveal secrets, or else they will be killed by Neo dearest over here" responded the orange-haired criminal as he pointed at Neo who just gave a chilling smile towards Emerald who frowned back

"So what's going to be the next move?" asked Mercury once again as he looks at Cinder "Clearly, Eyepatch's action has resulted to be more complicated in the long run for us, it's going to be a bother if we have to killed every criminal, assassin or Councilmen who has it against us just for knowing Eyepatch"

"For now, we just stick to the plan in enrolling to Beacon as transfer students from Haven Academy. Headmaster Lionheart has been very useful in his position that we become students officially on this coming Monday. If the rumors of Eyepatch being a Beacon student like the other Huntresses results to be true then our mission to have him in our ranks will result to be easer.." responded back the black-haired beauty as she finishes her first wine glass and pours another one

"Besides, he's going to need our help if he wants to survive as the new Vale's Underworld King. Because his action will not only affect the Criminal World but also the public opinion towards criminals and specially Faunus"

* * *

 _ **And Cut! Shit, this chapter was supposed to come out since I got out of college but I got lazy and writers block that prevented me to continue writing it. Luckily I was able to finish this chapter before I go back for my fourth year hehe so I'm sorry that you guys had to wait since March**_

 _ **With that out of the way, It feels great to finish the Underworld Tournament Arc which means I can finally write what I have in store for the rest of the first semester in Beacon which diverge from the canon in some ways. Jaune's action in winning the**_ ** _entire Tournament along with destroying the Underworld will cause severe consequence by gaining enemies from different backgrounds including the Council of Vale who had investment there_**

 ** _Being the new King of Vale's Underworld will be one of the major challenges he has to overcome, how will this affect everyone around him, his family, his friends, hell including Ozpin's circle that he's in. Well you will all have to wait and find out in what I have in store_**

 ** _Speaking of criminals, Katsuki and Cana will play a heavy role when it comes to Jaune/Shiro become a competent King who has to impose respect to criminals and assassins similar to what Lucci did. But those two won't be the only ones helping him. A certain Faunus in disguised will want to help him in getting around in the criminal world in exchange of helping her with the White Fang_**

 ** _A lot of things will happen thanks to Jaune's action that I can't wait show you guys!_**

 ** _Oh! I haven't forgotten about Jaune's sisters who are working under Ozpin as freelancers so don't worry, they will appear next chapter!_**

 ** _Hope you guys liked this chapter! Favorite or Follow this story if you guys want to see more of what's coming next, leave a review of what you guys think of this chapter! Have a good day!_**

 ** _Ja-ne!_**


	16. A Much Needed Talk

_**What's up everyone! How y'all been this summer so far? For me it has been typical as always, just going out with some friends, working out, having fun with the family, etc. But I always try to find time in writing a new chapter haha..**_

 _ **Well this chapter will be the epilogue of the Underworld Arc but not the end of Volume 1, I still have another Arc to cram in this volume. So there won't be any major fights like in the last 5 chapters so it's mostly dialogue and some world building that involves the main 8, Ozpin's Secret Circle, Jaune's sister, etc. At the end of this chapter there will be a tease of what's to come in the next Arc**_

 _ **Also I forgot to mention in last chapter, that Cinder's group have multiple wear-houses where she stores the stolen Dust in different locations just to confuse the authorities. The one she was in Chapter 9 is located in slums meanwhile the other one in Chapter 15 is located in the outskirts of the city which is her main base..**_

 _ **Since that's out of the way let's get this chapter stared!**_

 _ **RWBY Opening 1**_

 _ **Volume 1: Underworld Arc (Epilogue)**_

 _ **Chapter 16: A Much Needed Talk**_

* * *

 _ **Branwen Tribe... Continent of Saunus... Planet Remnant..**_

As the broken moon stared to light down at the Branwen tribe, in the outskirts of it was Raven Branwen without her Grimm mask in a fighting position with her eyes close. The red-eyed swords-woman was trying to activate her Spring Maiden abilities which stared to become easier each time she practice it.. In a few seconds she felt the Magic surging through her body like wild fire which made her eyes snapped open, thus leaking red energy from her eyes which is a trademark of every Maiden who activates their abilities

" _It's still_ _overwhelming just how much energy the Spring Maiden has.. Even if I had honed my body beyond Human limitations I can only used the Maiden's power for 30 minutes before getting tired"_ thought Raven with a serious expression as she took a deep breath once again and stared to concentrate her Magic towards her hands. She stared to image two swords that were build on different elements that can cause destructive damage

A few seconds later she notice that in her right hand a sword was forming from the Earth itself, added with Fire that came from the Maiden's power. Meanwhile in her left hand Raven notice that she was pulling Water from the Air and with her Magic she freezes the water which forms a solid sword made out of Ice..

(A/N: Her elemental swords are similar to her original weapon that she uses to open portals, but the difference is that the two swords are made of their respective element which makes them more stronger)

" _These swords might look simple in everyone's eyes. But, they are enchanted by the Maiden's power which makes them far more sturdier than the strongest metal in Saunus and that's not adding the abilities they posses.."_ said the Spring Maiden to herself as she look at the Fire-Earth sword first "Sword of Hagoli.." and then looks at her Ice Sword "Sword of Khione.."

Without wasting time, Raven casually swings Hagoli which created a large-sized Fire slash that cuts through most of the trees in front of her, followed by flames that were rapidly consuming those said trees. Not wanting the wildfire to expand to her tribe, the black-haired Maiden slams Khione to the ground and simply says..

" **Release** "

Then in almost an instant, the magic-enhanced Ice froze the entire forest that was in flames a few seconds ago. Now it looked like a beautiful ice-field, but instead of looking like those plain fields in Mantle, ice caps were covering the trees and somehow the shape of the flames that were consuming said trees..

It was a scene out of a Fairy tale

" _I might not be able to fully control the Spring Maiden for longer times.."_ said Raven within her mind as she stares at her magic-like swords with a small smirk " _However, Hagoli and Khione are enough to_ _compensate that issue. I might not be able to defeat the Queen of the Grimm head on, but it will make me survive with my tribe when the true Shadow War between herself and Oz start.."_

After finishing her train of thoughts, Raven makes both of her swords disappeared along with her Maiden powers which makes her eyes stop leaking energy. Without wasting more time, she made her way towards the Tribe where mostly everyone are sleeping besides the night patrols in front of the entrance..

Before Raven could reach the entrance, her private Scroll stared to vibrate multiple times which meant someone was calling her. The black-haired Maiden takes out her scroll to see that the person calling her is one of her minions that she send to Vale's Underworld, specifically the Martial Arts Tournament that was going on tonight just in case there was a new fighter rising

It wouldn't hurt to have someone strong in her ranks

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Raven picks up her scroll and answers straight to the point "What's the report?"

" _ **Vale's Underworld is no more..**_ " This statement made Raven's eye go wide, she never expected that one of the most commercial places for criminal in Vale would collapse. Something like that will really shake the foundation in the criminal world, including Vale's society would feel the consequences " ** _I wasn't able to see the Finals completely since their_** ** _strength were already making the entire thing to collapse"_**

"Who is the responsible one that destroyed the Underworld?" asked Raven, her curiosity now peaked..

" _ **Rob Lucci, the King himself who once again went to the finals.."**_ This didn't surprised Raven as much, since she knew the reputation and strength that the Leopard Faunus has with his abilities that reach Top-Class Huntsman level. However, even with his strength he wouldn't be able to bring the entire structure of the Underworld down to his knees " _ **Another individual was also contributing, he is a new kid who came with Roman Torchwick himself, he goes by the name Eyepatch.."**_

" _Eyepatch..._ " thought the Spring Maiden deeply as she was trying to know if she knew that person or heard of him. But she came up with nothing which annoyed her to no end

" _ **But that's not all boss, Eyepatch was able to defeat Serpent, The Drunken Maiden and Vacuo's Underworld King with no much issues! Hell, he even learned one of Lucci's technique on the first try and survive his strongest technique by pure will and abusing his Semblance.."** _half-shouted the minion from the other side of her scroll. Now these ridiculous statements took Raven by surprised, how would a nobody who just debuted in the Underworld be able to defeat powerful fighters that can give Professional Huntsman or even Top-Class difficulties!...

Unless... No, the brat wouldn't be that strong! It was simply impossible to get that strong in such a short time!.. Raven needed to find out if it was him or not

"How does Eyepatch look like?" asked the red-eyed beauty with caution to her minion

" _ **He has shaggy white-snow hair that was slicked by his half-mask, which showed a lone silver-eye. He was dressed really formally like he was going to a gala. I was pretty surprised that he looked like a first-year student that should belong in the Academies.."**_ explained the minion towards Raven who's eyes widen each second at hearing his explanation that she had to ask him something to confirm her theory

"Is he a Faunus? specifically a monkey type?"

" _ **He's a monkey Faunus indeed, why did you ask boss?"**_ asked the minion with curiosity to the Spring Maiden who just didn't said anything for a good minute as she was processing " _ **Boss?"**_

"You did good Nathan. This information will be vital for the future, now comeback to the Tribe so I can fill you in about conquering Shion.." simply said Raven as she hangs up her Scroll and puts it back in her pocket, the Spring Maiden went to the nearest rock and sits on it as she starts to resume what she has been told by her minion " _There's no doubt about it.. That description sounds like Nicholas's brat who killed an entire army of B-Class and A-Class Grimm to protect Shion. But there are some things that don't add up, how did he get stronger in the lapse of a few weeks? where did he obtained that Silver Eye? As far as I know only Summer and her brat were the only one who_ _possessed that color! and his white hair, he could of have eaten the RC Dust which has been banned through the Kingdoms, thus supporting the statement of being in cahoots with Torchwick.."_

" _But what does he gains by_ _obtaining recognition through the Underworld and not in Beacon like he planned before..?"_ said Raven to herself, wondering what was Arc's goal in all of this. But if he isn't in Oz circle like she thought, then that meant he was free and she would have a easier time to convince him to join her ranks, thus winning the race between Oz and Salem..

Besides only the strong will survive in this Shadow War, only banding with the strong they will prevail...

" _Jaune Arc... I can feel our meeting will be something to remember, I hope your ready to know the consequences of your actions in the Underworld"_ thought Raven with a smirk forming on her face as she looks up to the broken moon, wondering what changes Nicolas's brat will bring to the table..

 _ **20 Days Later... Unknown location... Kingdom of Vale...**_

The black-haired Saiyan known as Jaune Arc, stared to grunt in pain as he slowly opens his eyes. His gaze was greeted by being in a white room that had a table close to the door along with a few chairs. Jaune turns his head to the right and sees a machine that was taking his pulses along with multiple cables that were connected in different parts of his body. His right arm was completely covered in a cast meanwhile his left arm was covered mostly in white bandages along with a cast that reached half of his arm, lastly in a free spot on his left arm he was being injected with Serum so he could survive without eating..

"What the..." softly said the black-haired Saiyan as he looks through his window to see that it was night. However, he was suddenly greeted by his reflection which showed his forehead covered in bandages and his black hair being much longer than before that his bangs reaches his nose and a bit spikier on the back

(A/N: His hairstyle is a mixture of Zuko's in Season 3 Episode 5 and Sasuke Uchiha hairstyle)

"Where am I? Last time I remember I fought Lucci.." stated Jaune in a low tone of voice as he was trying to remember what happened, but it made him had a headache thus grunting in pain "I can't remember much.."

" _ **Hey Jaune!**_ " shouted someone familiar within his mind with a happy tone of voice " ** _I'm glad that_** ** _you're awake! It was getting kinda bored in here without having someone to talk too..!"_**

"Hey Goku... Glad to hear ya too.." responded back softly Jaune, forming a small smile on his face as he lays his head on the pillow "What happened and where am I?"

" ** _Well I think this place is called Vale Medical Center from what your friends were talking about, you have been in a coma for almost three weeks since your victory against Lucci! I have to say, your idea to defeat him was quite clever"_** exclaimed happily the Saiyan from Universe 7th within his mind

"Three weeks?... So I defeated Lucci after all..." exclaimed the Saiyan softly as he felt some sense of achievement in hearing those words that he won "Wait! How are the others? Did they escape safely?!" asked Jaune with concern towards Goku who just nodded back with a smile

" _ **They did! Somehow they even got helped from some Professional Huntresses to**_ ** _escape easier.."_** This comment from Goku made Jaune sigh in relief. thanking Oum himself that the girls were safe, maybe when he gets out he will give his thanks to those Huntresses **_"Your Team and Team RYBN have been visiting you daily, expecting you to wake up the moment they walk in to the room.. Even Ozpin and Glynda have been visiting you every once a while to check up on you.."_**

"The Headmaster and the Professor?" asked the black-haired Saiyan with a confused tone, wondering why Ozpin and Glynda have been visiting him, not like that he doesn't want them to come, he's just curious as to why they would visit often when they have responsibilities like teaching and of course the secret group.. Deciding to not linger on that topic he asked Goku another important question "So... has Shiro woken up..?"

"... _ **It's better if you see it yourself"**_ stated Goku as his happy tone went away at that comment which slightly scared Jaune. The black-haired Saiyan closed his eyes and stared to concentrate deeply, as he open his eyes once again he was back to his mind-scape where the silver-haired Saiyan just gave him a neutral expression and moves away to reveal a comatose Shiro who was just laying there peacefully, but what surprised Jaune was the amount of scars Shiro had around his body, specially his arms and forehead

"Why does he has so many scars?!" exclaimed Jaune in concern towards Goku "What happened to him?!"

" ** _Because it reflects on the scars that you have, remember both of you are the same soul but different side of the coin"_** responded calmly the Saiyan God towards Jaune, who looks down towards his reflection and that he could now see all of his scars that he gained in his battle with Lucci, specially the one his right arm where his shoulder was missing part of his skin and his forehead has the biggest scar that covers the center, luckily his long hair could hide it..

"So this is how I look without my bandages... One of the many mistakes I have to live with from now on" murmured sadly the black-haired Saiyan as he tried to move his arms but to his surprise he could move them normally without feeling pain.. "Wait how come I don't feel any pain moving my arms? I should be crippled!"

" _ **Since we are in your mind, your physical injuries wont be**_ ** _transferred here so you can train whenever you want like we always have! Neat isn't it?"_** exclaimed Goku with a grin towards his friend/student " _ **Unfortunately, the training you do here you won't be able to emulated it in real life until you're fully healed which will take a while even if you are a Saiyan"**_

"I see, that's really unfortunate.." said Jaune as he stared to give a barrage of kicks in the air until he looks back at Goku "Also, I remember Shiro saying that we get stronger each time we are in the brink of death, how come I haven't felt any stronger since I woke up?"

" ** _Your physical body hasn't healed properly, neither your Mana has comeback 100% thanks to your recklessness against Lucci. Until then you won't be able to fully experience the increase of power you get from a Zenkai"_** explained the Saiyan God with wisdom as he was staring at Jaune who sigh in defeat at learning he won't get stronger anytime soon with his Mana " _ **But that doesn't mean you can't have a**_ ** _head-start in skills and strength, not everything revolves around Mana"_**

"So what your saying is that I should hone my skills as a Martial Artist along with increasing my physical strength so when I get the Zenkai I will get much stronger than ever?" asked Jaune in a thinking stance towards Goku who just nodded back at him "That sounds like a awesome idea! I need to get stronger if I want to survive another battle against someone who could be at the same level of Lucci without relying on using my Semblance or even my Mana all the time"

" _ **That's the goal here Jaune, from what my buddy Vegeta has told me before is that Saiyan biology allows us to get physically stronger without the need of Ki or in your case Mana. To be completely honest I can destroy Remnant with a single punch in my Base Form without needing Ki, just imagine what you could do with the amount of proper training along with honing your skills as a**_ ** _Martial Artist"_** said the Silver-haired Saiyan to Jaune as he could see the Saiyan excited but at the same time nervous which confused Goku

"D-Destroying the planet with a punch? Aren't you exaggerating a bit with that statement? I mean that sounds something like a Primordial God would do!" exclaimed Jaune comically towards Goku who just put both of his hands behind his head

" _ **I dunno, I haven't tried myself neither but I'm confident that I can do much more than planet-busting with just mere fists.."**_ explained Goku with a casual tone towards Jaune who just gulped comically at the fact that his master/friend would be able to do such God-like feats " _ **The point is that you can develop your**_ ** _strength and skills to levels beyond your imagination without the need of your Mana!"_**

"You're right.. I can't just wait for the Zenkai to come when I can use that time to hone my abilities and increase my strength..!" responded Jaune with determination dawning on his face, however that said determination disappeared as he stared to panic "Oh crap! I totally forgot that my skills are mostly based on by my hands! Even if I trained and honed my abilities here it will be worthless when my arms haven't healed the slightest!"

" _ **Don't worry Jaune, I knew you would come up with that problem so luckily I have the**_ ** _solution! Here let me show you.."_** exclaimed the Silver-eyed Saiyan as he got into a fighting stance that Jaune has never seen before " _ **I learned this back on Earth when I was your age, it's called Taekwondo. It**_ ** _emphasizes in speed and agility on your legs, your mind and body should be in a calm state of mind so you can maximize all your movements"_**

Without wasting time, Goku stared to preform high kicks that created a perfect straight line, spinning kicks that cause wind gust around Jaune, hell he even saw Goku do a double kick with such precision that if someone was hit with that they will be knocked out easily, Aura or not..

"Incredible.. He's not wasting any moves at all, and that flexibility is something out of this world! I doubt even Pyrrha would be able to preform something like this" murmured Jaune in awe as his gaze never left Goku's performance. He knew that his master/friend is a expert in Martial Arts, but he would always be in awe when he learns something new from the Saiyan God

" _ **As you can see Jaune, I didn't waste any of my movements thanks to me being in a calm state of mind. The key to dominate Taekwondo is to allow your body to relax and go with the wind, the concept is almost similar to Ultra**_ ** _Instinct so you should be familiar with this.."_** explained Goku in wise tone of voice towards Jaune who nodded at his indication " _ **Since that's out of the way, I want to show you something cool I been practicing since you were put into a coma"**_

The black-haired Saiyan raised an eyebrow wondering what Goku was about to do. However, his answer came quickly as he was pushed by a massive wind-gust that he had to cover his face to see what had happened.. Just to see that Goku only preformed a high kick that was similar to the moves shown before

" _W-What the fuck?! How is he able to preform a single Taekwondo move and create such destructive force?!"_ exclaimed Jaune within his mind as he notice Goku looking at him with a smile "G-Goku! What did you do?! I never seen such destructive force behind a single kick! It was like my Kamehameha would pale against what you did!"

" ** _Because it would. That kick I just preform could cut the entire continent in half along with the skies and that's just at my minimum strength"_** said Goku with a serious expression towards his student who just gulped at hearing that statement ** _"this technique is called Recoilless Kick, it comes from learning the martial arts Re-Taekwondo"_**

"Re-Taekwando? Is this the new martial arts that you have been practicing since I was in a coma?" asked Jaune with curiosity towards Goku who just nodded with a smile

" _ **Yep! I always thought that Taekwondo could evolve into something more powerful so I decided to mix different Martial Arts from Earth and implement them into the original Taekwondo along with my Ki, which now evolves into Renewal Taekwondo or Re-Taekwondo in short"**_ explained the Saiyan God to the youngest Arc who went into a deep thought for a couple of seconds until he spoke up

"And what are the difference between both Martial Arts?" asked the black-haired Saiyan as his interest was now peaked

" _ **A lot. With Teakwondo you have to be in a calm of state of mind to let your body flow like the wind to preform flexible attacks, but with Renewal you focused mostly on strong linear kicks by**_ ** _amplifying your strength multiple times with Ki, along with keeping that calm state of mind"_** explained the Saiyan God from Universe 7th to his student " ** _It becomes harder when you try to balance the three components at the same time"_**

"So it's basically almost the same as Taekwondo, but with energy being behind it?" said Jaune to Goku who scratched his head with a grin

" ** _Yeah basically but it comes with many new techniques that I have developed like that Recoilless Kick which is not even at the top of Renewal so imagine the possibilities that you can do with it.."_** exclaimed the silver-haired Saiyan as he clapped his hands which caught the attention of the Arc once more " _ **Alright! since that's out of the way let's start your new training, the sooner you master Taekwondo the better!"**_

"Right..! I can't waste more time" responded Jaune with determination as he got into the Taekwondo stance that he saw Goku doing before, not perfect but almost similar "I will get stronger Goku! Arc's promise!"

" _ **I know you will.."**_ said the Saiyan God with a proud smile as he also got into a Taekwondo fighting stance " _ **Now, try to follow my movements.."**_

 _ **Scene Change... Few hours later..**_

"It's official Goku...! I will never be able to land a hit on you.. not even with Taekwondo on my side.." stated Jaune tiredly as he sat down to catch his breath from all the non-stop training he did with Goku, from following the basic movements of Taekwondo to sparring with his master/friend using that specific Martial Arts. He was glad that to have Saiyan biology running through his veins which makes it a bit easier to adapt different styles of practice

Jaune also tried to learn the concept of Renewal Taekwondo but Goku told him straight up that he didn't have enough strength to even preform the most basic technique. Just hearing those words made the black-haired Saiyan to work even harder to master Taekwondo so he could move on to the next step, his pride wouldn't allow to stay behind. For the meantime he has to master the original Taekwondo and also the technique that Shiro copied from Lucci

Geppou was harder technique to master without the use of his Semblance, he had admit that Lucci is truly a master in fighting similar to Goku and thats without the use of Aura. But luckily he was able to levitate a couple of meters into the sky thanks to the strength he has developed over the last three months of being a Saiyan

He just couldn't wait to truly master Geppou so he won't need to travel by Bullhead ever again, just thinking about it made him giggle silently..

" _ **Come on Jaune don't say those things! Besides you were able to hit me once back when you enrolled into Beacon**_ " exclaimed Goku with a goofy smile towards Jaune

"Because I had to used gimmicks like the Zanzoken to catch you off guard! it's impossible to hit you with Ultra Instinct always on your side!" complained the black-haired Saiyan in a comical child-like tone

" _ **T**_ _ **hat's the whole point of Ultra I**_ ** _nstinct, my body reacts naturally when there is an incoming attack so it's not actually me who is doing the action"_** said Goku as he was trying to explain to Jaune how Ultra Instinct works, sometimes he had some difficulties to truly understand this state of being that puts him on a different realm of power, far beyond that of a Destroyer or even an Angel

Speaking of Angels, Whis should of have explained to him more deeply what Ultra Instinct is and what it does so he can test those abilities to the fullest...

"I still think it's a broken technique...! Even in my battle with Lucci I felt like I was at the top of the world, feeling that nobody could stop me.." exclaimed Jaune as he looks down to the floor to see the reflection of his own silver-eye that grants him a small burst of Ultra Instinct "Unfortunately it saps my Mana way too quick so it's not worth it to use unless I increase my reserves"

" _ **Yeah, Ultra**_ ** _Instinct basically runs on massive amounts of Stamina and Energy that the first two times I entered this form lasted a minute max. You on other hand lasted more seconds than I did which is something to be proud of when your power level is low to Saiyan standards as how Vegeta would call it"_** explained Goku with honestly to his student who flinched at that comment about power levels

"Damn, you really don't know how to mince your words Goku.." said the youngest Arc with a comical monotone expression towards Goku who just laugh wholeheartedly

" _ **My bad Jaune hahaha, what I'm trying to say is that you have a major advantage to become stronger and**_ ** _skillful despite your current level. Just imagine how powerful you will become when the Zenkai kicks in and having all these new skills under your belt! You will be a force to be reckoned with!_** " said the Saiyan God as excitement was building up in his voice, Jaune might not have the potential like Gohan to become stronger so quickly since he is not a half-Saiyan. But that didn't matter since Jaune covered that up with the skills he is learning from him or that book he got from Shion that instructs him how to use a sword properly, hell he can even go Ultra Instinct without the need to train like he did with Whis!..

And with Remnant being a pool of unlimited skills to learn along with Saiyans being limitless, the sky was the limit for him..

"Your right..." murmured Jaune as he stood up once again from the spot that he was and stares at Goku with a grin "I might not be the strongest yet, but I'll definitely close that gap with the skills that I learn!"

" _ **That's the spirit! Now let's cont...!"**_ before Goku could continue speaking, his sensing abilities felt someone coming towards Jaune's hospital room " _ **On a second thought, you should comeback to the real world I just felt a person coming this way.."**_

"Really..?" asked Jaune with curiosity as he stared to sense his surroundings in the outside world, and indeed he felt someone coming to his room "Your right, someone is coming.. But it doesn't have a strong Aura like my team-mates or Team RYBN..."

" _ **It could be one of the nurses, so I recommend to go back and ask her some question about your physical body condition.."**_ recommended Goku to his student

"R-Right! I'll be back later so we can continue to train!" exclaimed Jaune with a smile as he closes his eyes and concentrated to go back to the real world. After a few seconds Jaune slowly opened his eyes to just be hit by a wave of pain that came in from his crippled arm and upper parts his body, meaning that he was back in the real world "Damn... It sucks to be this injured.."

Before Jaune could continue his train of thoughts he heard a couple of knocks coming from the door, automatically he shuts his silver eye so he won't cause unwanted attention and responds "Come in...!"

At that comment, the door slowly opened up to reveal a black-skinned women with brown hair and green eyes. Jaune could see that she was dressed in one of the nurses uniform thus coming to assume that she is in charge of him.. From the looks of her face, Jaune could calculate that she is in her late twenties..

"Oh Mr. Arc what a surprise! I didn't expect you to wake up today from your coma..!" stated the Nurse towards Jaune who just laughed tiredly at her..

"Yeah.. I'm surprised as well, but that's a good thing right um miss...?" asked Jaune with curiosity as he saw the nurse walking to the machine next to his bed that reveals his heart rate and other stuff that he didn't understand..

"Elizabeth Allen, but you can call me Liz if you want to.." said the black-skinned nurse known as Elizabeth as she was taking notes of his heart rate and the amount of Serum he was taking "As for your question Mr. Arc then yes, waking up from your coma this day instead of being unconscious for the next two months is a very good thing. Which means that your head trauma is healing at a very rapid rate.."

"Head Trauma..?" said the black-haired Saiyan with confusion not knowing what that word meant..

"Mr. Arc when you arrived to the hospital three weeks ago we ran a CT scan to see the state of your brain and the results were almost horrifying. You had external bleeding from your forehead which created a nasty scar, and internal bleeding brain which can cause memory loss or even worse death itself.. Fortunately it seemed that every test we ran each day your brain damage was healing at speeds that surpasses any Human or Faunus.." explained Liz as she finished taking notes and stares at the Saiyan neutrally "The same can be said for your arms. almost every bone was shattered from the amount of Aura you used according to the people who brought you, we even thought in amputating your left arm because how crippled it was but after a few days the structure of your bone structure was rebuilding rapidly without you using Aura, it was something marvelous that I never seen before so I had to ask Mr. Arc"

"Do you have some kind of passive Semblance that let's you heal at inhuman levels? You don't have to respond if you want to but if you tell me then the information between us will be confidential.." finished saying the nurse as she was waiting for Jaune to answer.. Meanwhile the Saiyan was struggling to think with what kind of answer to come up with. He is definitely not going to say that he was now part of a warrior race that is superior to Humans and Faunus and lets him heal faster..

It's not that he wanted to lie to her but it could scare her that he's different than everyone in Remnant

"Well Ms. Liz.. My Semblance is Aura Amplification which amplifies my Aura multiple times, I can also amplify other people's Aura depending how much they can handle it.. I doubt my own Aura without using my Semblance can reconstruct multiple bone structures in my arms.." said the Saiyan carefully towards the Nurse who took notes at his comments

"I see.. Your explanation almost parallels with our conclusion, since your Aura levels are so low at the moment that it would be impossible to self-heal unless you have a passive Semblance. So that means your own body at a cellular level is able to recover faster than any Human or Faunus in recorded history.. This could be a major breakthrough in the medical field if these cells were to be applied to patients their recoveries will become faster..! Or maybe this could be the next step of evolution for humanity against the Grimm? The sky is the limit with these results.." rambled Liz with a small smile as she was taking notes of all the things which made Jaune sweat-drop at seeing his Nurse rambling like there is no tomorrow

"Umm... Ms. Liz I'm still here you know.." said Jaune towards the black-skinned woman who's rambling stopped and then looks back at her patient with a embarrassed smile

"I'm sorry that you had to see that Mr. Arc, I tend to ramble a lot when I discover new things in the medical field so knowing that we have someone who can self-heal extreme injuries in a couple of weeks it's nothing but a miracle..!" exclaimed Liz still keeping her smile as she finishes taking the necessary notes

"Its okay I understand your feelings.. I get excited when I learn different types of fighting styles or even spar with someone who is strong enough to give me a challenge, which resulted in this situation I'm in right now hahaha.." said the Saiyan with a weak grin on his face as he was trying to lighten up the mood in this conversation, which resulted right as he heard Liz chuckle quietly..

"You know Mr. Arc, I just realize that your one of the few patients that tries to keep themselves happy for others despite just being in a life-and-death situation, not everyone can do that you know.." responded the black-skinned Nurse with new admiration towards Jaune who just chuckled somberly

"Well.. My goal is to become the strongest Huntsman in Remnant so I can become a Hero, and I also want to change the world to the better so making someone's day better makes me think that I'm reaching that goal..." simply said Jaune as he stared down to both of his injured hands quietly as he stared to contemplate his goals once again knowing that it wasn't going to be easy to achieve his dreams..

" _Such a noble goal in this era.. It's too bad that Remnant is not black and white, but I think I don't need to tell him that.."_ thought sadly Liz as she puts down her notes next to the table and went to grab some gloves "Mr. Arc, I'm going to need for you to sit up so I can change your dirty bandages and give you some new ones.."

"Oh alright, just gimme me a second.." responded Jaune as he stared to sit up. At first it was painful from the bruises he still had on his abs and annoying from all the cable he had on different parts of his body. But at the end he could sit up like how the nurse asked him to do "I would never thought that sitting up could be this hard and painful"

"Then I hoped you can handle the pain of getting your bandages changed.." joked Liz as she got a chuckle out of Jaune. Without wasting more time she slowly stared to removed the dirty bandages that were covering both of his arms along with his cast. When she finished removing everything Jaune could now see the amount of small to medium-sized scars he gained in both of his arms still haven't completely healed like in his mind-scape, he even saw that his right shoulder was missing skin which made it looked darkish red

Blessed his Saiyan body for not giving up on him.. He would be already dead by the time he used Aura Amplification at 100% or even before

"Alright Mr. Arc, I'm going to clean the dry blood from your scars and then put on some new bandages so bear with me" said Liz softly as she used a new sponge to clean up the dry blood from his scars, feeling the cold water and soap made the Saiyan slightly wince in pain each time it touches those scars. Then the nurse after cleaning the dry blood stared to put the new bandages around both arms and fore-heard.

"Are you done..?" asked Jaune with curiosity as he saw Liz finishing wrapping his right arm in bandages

"Not quite.. Mr. Arc, can you try to move slowly your left arm for me?" responded Liz with a neutral expression towards the Saiyan who nodded at her order. The black-haired Arc slowly but surely moves his arm in different ways and he even tries to clench it a bit which made the Nurse nod in satisfaction "Okay, I'm not going to put a cast on your left arm since you are able to move it somewhat, but if you feel a sharp pain again let me know so I can check it up and put a cast on. Unfortunately your right arm is still broken so I'm going to put the cast on in a better position so try not thinking about in the pain your about to feel.."

"Got it..." said the Saiyan softly as he flinched in pain once again as he felt Liz putting his arm in a more comfortable way along with his cast. The pain was unbearable even 20 days after his fight with Lucci..

"Alright it's done Mr. Arc!" responded the black-skinned women with a radiant smile on her face as she was looking at Jaune "I'm going to check up on other patients that I been assigned, do you need anything before I leave"

Before Jaune could speak up, his stomach grumbles so loudly that it made the Nurse slightly jump in surprised after hearing that, thus making the Saiyan chuckle in embarrassment

"It would be great if I get some food? I really haven't ate anything these last three weeks.." said Jaune still embarrassed that his stomach had to make such scary sounds when he's hungry

"Oh sure! That won't be an issue, I'll let the cafeteria know that you want breakfast! So what do you want?" asked Liz as she grabbed a sheet of paper to take note of the food he needs

" _I hope she_ _doesn't get scared of me when I say this.."_ thought the youngest Arc with a chuckle as he looks at Liz with a smile "Can you get everything they are serving right now in large sizes?"

And he was right, Liz was staring at him like he had grown a second head..

 _ **Scene Change...**_

Elizabeth Allen couldn't believe what she was seeing right in front of her, at first she was skeptical that her patient Jaune Arc would be able to eat everything that the hospital was serving for breakfast. But he insisted in getting everything on the menu so she had no other choice but to accept his request, besides she doubted that someone with a define body would be able to eat so much..

Oh how wrong she was...

The black-skinned women had her jaw dropped as she was staring at Jaune finishing his ninth plate of food and grabbed the next one as if it was nothing, she was having a hard time believing that someone with a fit body could eat ridiculous amounts of food

" _Could this be one of the consequences for reconstructing his body without the need of Aura?_ " said Liz within her mind as she got into a thinking position " _Maybe all_ _that food he needs to eat is essential for him to heal faster.."_

"Ah! That hit the spot!" exclaimed Jaune with a big grin on his face as he uses his somewhat healed arm to put down the last plate of food "Might not be the best food but it did the job!"

"You realize that you just ate ten plates of food in large sizes right? It would take a whole family just to eat that amount of food.." responded the Nurse still keeping her surprised expression "And I doubt a Monkey Faunus of your size is able to digest all that food without throwing up or getting sick"

"What can I say, I'm just different than the rest.. But I think you already that Ms. Liz" simply said the Saiyan as he stares down for a moment until he looks back at the black-skinned nurse once again "I just need you to promise me to not tell anyone about my 'condition' who knows how my friends or the public will react to these sudden news.. I'm already having issues at the Academy just because I'm a Faunus who are not looked very fondly in general, so adding that 'condition' to the mix can amplified the hate against me.."

"My lips are sealed Mr. Arc, besides the Hospital has prohibited the staff to give information about the patient's condition to strangers. Only with your authorization I'm allowed to speak about your condition of reconstructing every bone of your body in record time.." explained Liz with a calm expression towards Jaune who just sigh in relieved "However, wouldn't you at least want your friends or even family to know about your condition?"

"The thing is Ms. Liz.. Is that my family doesn't know I'm in Vale or even in the hospital, it has been three months since I left home to chase my dream to become a Huntsman in which almost all of them were against. If they knew that I got into one of the most prestigious Academy in Remnant they will throw a fit and I don't want to be dealing with that.. When it comes to my friends, I don't want them to worry more about me. They are becoming too suspicious about the things I can do that would put professional Huntsman in shame, if they knew the truth about me they will ditch me either from fear or betrayal.. Like everyone else had before..." murmured that last line Jaune as he slightly clenches the sheets of his bed in frustration, he didn't know why he was telling all of this to a nurse he just had met but Jaune could tell that Liz is a trusting person who won't say anything to anyone..

"I respect your decision in not saying about your 'condition' Mr. Arc. However, I would strongly recommend to at least tell your friends before its too late, if you keep waiting for more time I fear that the fallout will create more unnecessary damage between all of you.. They at least deserve to know the truth after risking their lives to bring you here to get you healed.." said Liz with a serious tone towards Jaune who slightly bit his lip in frustration

"I know, I will tell them when I feel ready, but for know I need to think about this.." stated the black-haired Saiyan as his gaze was focus on his reflection, not even bothering to look at the nurse

"Very well, If you need anything just press that green button next to the bed so I can come in.." simply said the black-skinned Nurse as she made her way towards the door and looks back at Jaune once more "We had a great conversation Mr. Arc, I hope what I said doesn't hinder our abilities to speak towards each other"

"It won't Ms. Liz, I'm just in deep thought that's all..." said Jaune as he offered a small smile towards Liz who returns the gesture with her own smile. As she leaves the room, the black-haired Saiyan just sighed deeply as he lays his head on the pillow of his bed and stares at the ceiling " _What do you think Goku? Is Ms. Liz right? Should I tell my Team and the others that I am a Saiyan and that I fake my way to Beacon?"_

" _ **Hmmm... I'm not really good in these type of situation, but I believe that the lady is right. You should at least tell your teammates about what you can do and the reason why you participate in the Tournament.. By stalling more time it could create a rift between you and the girls.."**_ exclaimed Goku in a neutral tone of voice towards Jaune who bit his lower lip in nervousness

" _But..!_ "

" _ **But your afraid that they will abandon you... I might not know what cause you to act like this but I can deduce that this is from your nightmares.."**_ said the Saiyan God with a saddened expression

" _I'm truly sorry Goku.. You have helped me become into a competent fighter in just three months and I haven't_ _repaid you at all by telling you why I act like this.. Some friend I am.."_ exclaimed sadly Jaune within his mind

" _ **Hey! What did I tell you about putting yourself down?"**_ stated Goku in a firm tone towards his student/friend " _ **Where's the Jaune that said he wouldn't care what people think of him? I know it can be hard to tell people the truth since it will shatter their believes to the better or worse, but I want to let you know that whatever back-story you have that won't change the**_ ** _slightest of what I think about you, to me your still the Jaune Arc that wants to become the strongest Huntsman and wants to change Remnant to something better!"_**

" _Goku..."_ murmured the Saiyan as he felt some tears coming down from both of his eyes, despite knowing him for three months Goku became the most important person in his life, the one who gave him a chance to chase his dreams and the one who believed him the most out of everyone! So hearing that Goku won't change his opinion about him when he tells him about his childhood was a huge relief

" _ **Besides I doubt your friends won't want to be with you anymore, they came all the way to the Underworld just to rescue you.. So just think about what you want to do, I'll support every decision you make in this situation.."**_ finished saying Goku in a soft tone of voice towards Jaune who just wiped the tears from his face with a small smile

" _Thank you Goku... I think I know what I need to do, but first I want to take a nap! That food left me tired haha.."_ laughed the youngest Arc softly as he shuts his eyes and drifts off to dreamland with a serene smile

" _ **Rest well Jaune, you deserve it.."**_ said the Saiyan God from Universe 7th within his student's mind

 _ **Scene Change... Vale's Bullhead Terminal**_

"Come on guys! We can't keep waisting more time!" shouted Ruby with a smile on her face, as she uses her Semblance to get out of the bullhead towards the hospital which was a couple of blocks away from them. Of course using her speed in which she hasn't mastered made her bump with multiple people on her way in which she replied simply with a 'Sorry!' or 'I'm in a hurry!'

"Ruby wait up!" exclaimed Weiss in annoyance to her partner as she got off from the bullhead along with Pyrrha. The Schnee Heiress was wearing her typical combat dress but the difference was the bandages she was wearing around her neck that covered the scars she gained in the Underworld "I swear! That child will be the death of me!"

"I mean can you blame her? We just got a called from the Hospital that Jaune has finally awoken from his coma" responded Pyrrha with a beaming smile on her race, just hearing the news of her partner being awaken made her day better. The only reason that she wasn't going as crazy as Ruby is because she has a image to maintain, specially in the public's eye

"I-I guess your not wrong.." said the white-haired girl in a softer tone, as she instinctually touches her neck and softly rubs it "I'm glad to know that all the trouble we went through to save him was worth it.. However, I won't forgive him for the stunt he pulled against the Faunus! Accumulating huge amounts of Aura in a single point is just asking for suicide! He could of have used that energy to escape with us.."

"Your not the only one who feels disappointed at him Weiss.. But we don't need to indulge in this topic right now, we'll get answers from him.." exclaimed the red-haired champion towards Weiss who formed a small smug smile in her face

"Good to know we are in the same page Pyrrha.." said Weiss towards the red-haired beauty who smiled back at her..

Meanwhile with Ruby, she was already inside the hospital getting the visitors pass from the receptionist in the entrance. Without wasting more time, the silver-eyed girl ran through the hallways in record time, thus receiving shouts from different nurses who were saying to her 'do not run in the hallways!'

But Ruby didn't care about those comments at the moment! She needed to see her leader/crush if he was truly awake from his coma...

After a full minute of running, Ruby finally arrives at the room where Jaune was residing. Obviously the door was closed so she knocked a few times, for a few seconds she didn't heard anyone responding so she decided to knock once again...

"Come in..." said a weak voice behind the door which surprised Ruby as she felt her heart beating faster thus making her cheeks slightly red, multiple feelings rushing through her body by just hearing Jaune's voice after three long weeks of waiting

It was finally over..

Without wasting more time, Ruby slowly opens the door and enters the room just to be surprised by seeing Jaune Arc finally awake as he was staring at the window with a serene expression until his attention went towards the silver-eyed girl " _He's awake...! He truly is awake..!"_

"Hey Rubes... It's good to see you again" responded the Saiyan with a smile towards Ruby who just stayed in the same spot in shock for a couple of second until tears stared to fall from her eyes which made Jaune look at her in concern "Hey? Are you okay Ruby? Did I do something wrong.."

However the Saiyan didn't expect Ruby rushing towards his direction and tackle him into a tight hug, thus making him 'tch' in pain as he still hasn't recovered from all his injuries specially in his arms. But that didn't mean that he wasn't going to return the gesture as he used his good arm to at least try to hug her back, this action alone made Ruby just hug him even tighter..

"Your awake... You have no idea how much I've missed you. We thought you were dead when we brought you to the hospital, you loss so much blood" said Ruby in a soft tone as she was directly staring at the Saiyan with teary eyes, still not letting go of him..

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have put you guys through all that to save me.. It must have scarred you to see me near my death bed.." responded Jaune sadly as he stared to softly stroke Ruby's head in which the silver-eyed girl didn't mind the gesture as she rested her head in his chest

"Don't be sorry..! I should be the one apologizing! if I was stronger or even faster you wouldn't be here in the hospital! It's okay if you hold a grudge towards me for not saving you! But please don't...!" however, Ruby couldn't finish her rambling as she was stopped by Jaune who touched her forehead with his, a gesture that made the silver-eyed girl blush but didn't move away

"I'm not mad at you Ruby, you did everything you could against someone who could defeat me at my best. Besides when you shot at him with Crescent Rose you basically saved my life, it was freaking awesome and for that you will be my Hero.." said the youngest Arc as he flashed a weak grin towards Ruby, he wasn't lying when he said that she saved him from Lucci. At that moment Jaune knew that he was about to die but to his surprised Ruby saved him from that fate

And for that, he will always be grateful that he met someone as amazing as Ruby..

"J-Jaune..." responded Ruby in utter awe as she felt a wave of feelings going through her, most of them were relief, fear of rejection, happiness, etc. But there was one feeling that surpassed them all and could only be shared with people she holds close with, Love. She knew that she stared to developed a crush towards her leader thanks to him for not treating her like a kid, Ruby knew it was silly reason to fall for him but it meant so much for her when she needed the most, specially against Weiss who somewhat still treats her like a child when she is 15 for Oum's sake!

Then that feeling became stronger when he fell into a coma after trying to save everyone when it should be the other way around! Ruby was terrified to hear Jaune saying that he was disappointed at her for not saving him or even doing the effort, it was eating her alive these entire three weeks so hearing that he wasn't mad at her was a huge relief

But hearing him, Jaune Arc, the strongest first year student in Beacon saying to her, Ruby Rose, a socially awkward person who came to the Academy two years early that she is his hero! It made her realize something important that she has been debating these last few weeks

She has fallen love with her leader.. there is no denying about it

Ruby knew that what she was about to do is selfish, she knew very well that Pyrrha, Yang and maybe Weiss could harbor the same feelings she is feeling towards her leader, hell Ruby hasn't even give Jaune signals that she likes him so she doesn't know if he feels the same way as her..! But this could be the only intimate chance she will have with him without interruptions

Without wasting more time, the silver-eyed girl leans in and capture Jaune's lips with her own, it was a sloppy kiss but it packed everything she was feeling towards her leader. Meanwhile the black-haired Saiyan couldn't believe what was happening, here it was his first friend of Beacon kissing him on the lips. Jaune didn't know what he did to deserve such reward from his best friend. Hell, he wasn't even aware that Ruby thought of him that way! However, he isn't a fool when he can tell this kiss is packed with pure love..

When Jaune first met her, he thought of Ruby as a cute girl with a petite body, not like Neo's level but natural for her age. The Saiyan tried to help her in everything he could just to make her adapt Beacon faster and it seemed to work in the first week. But for some reason he didn't feel attracted to her like Snow Angel or even Yang, but that all changed when she risked her life to save his when she didn't have too.. Jaune could still remember the stare she was giving him when she fought Roman, it made him feel that she was willing to give up her life for him when he was down..

He didn't deserve such thing when he has lied to her and the rest of his team..

He shouldn't received the love of such beautiful girl like Ruby when he hasn't been honest to her.. Jaune wanted to tell her the truth right now but he didn't want to break Ruby's heart when she is at this moment in dreamland..

Before Jaune could formulate a proper respond or even give back his own kiss, Ruby separated herself from her leader's lips which left a saliva trail that only lasted for a second. The look that she was giving him made Jaune just feel more guilty than ever, his best friend deserved someone better who isn't a liar like him..

" _ **So that's what Vegeta was referring too when he said I never kissed someone..**_ _ **Well he should have been more specific since Chi-Chi has done that with me multiple times! Just not the way Trunks did with Mai"**_ said the Saiyan God to himself which was heard by Jaune who stopped his angst thoughts and just chuckle silently at Goku's comment

However, that didn't lasted long as Ruby spoke up

"Jaune.. I-I know you must be confused as too why I did that..! But I just had to let you know that you mean so much to me! And not just as a friend but something more.. Can you at least give me a chance to prove it to you like I just did..?" asked the silver-eyed girl softly as she was staring at Jaune with deep affection, meanwhile the Saiyan silently gulp as he didn't know what to say.. He wanted to give her a chance, but he needed more time to think!

Fortunately for the Saiyan, a knock came from the door which interrupts the intimate moment both Ruby and Jaune had. This made red-black haired girl panic as she uses her Semblance to move away from Jaune and covers herself with her hoodie to hide her blush.. This made Jaune stare at her in confusion but decided to not bother her

"Come in..!" shouted Jaune towards the people behind the door. As the door stared to open it revealed the two missing members from his team, just seeing them safe and sound made him put at ease "Hey girls.."

"Jaune.." said Pyrrha softly as she made her ways towards where his partner is and gives him a loving hug, but this time his partner was more careful since she is aware of his injuries around his body.. "I'm so glad that your awake with us.."

"Me too.." simply said Jaune as he returned the gesture by hugging Pyrrha back with his good arm. The hug lasted for ten seconds as Pyrrha moves away from his view so he could see Weiss staring at him with a neutral expression that made Jaune somewhat nervous "Hey Snow Angel.. What's with the long face?"

"I think you already know why I'm disappointed at you Jaune.." responded the Schnee Heiress as she walked towards where Jaune is, the Saiyan knew this was an expected reaction from Weiss, she would always get angry at him when he did something wrong or reckless. Jaune closes his eyes as he expected to received minimum a slap from the Heiress, but instead he got a hug from her which made him open his eyes to see if he wasn't dreaming "Don't ever do that recklessness again.. Do you have any idea how concern we were when you went head on against that beast when you could had used the rest of your Aura to escape with us.."

"I'm sorry.. I will try to not do that again" said Jaune as he hugs Weiss with his good arm and puts his head on her shoulder with a calm expression "Hmm.. This is nice, you should give more hugs Snow Angel, it suits you.."

"Don't get used to this you dolt.." responded Weiss with a serious tone, but this just made the Saiyan chuckle since he didn't detect any malice in her tone. As the Heiress separated herself from Jaune she notice that Ruby was in a corner playing in her scroll with her hood covering most of her face, but she still kept a healthy blush in her cheeks which made Weiss look at her with a raised eyebrow "Hey Ruby, why are you covering your face? Haven't you learned that it is bad education to have your hoodie up in the middle of a conversation?"

"Huh?.." said Ruby confused as her gaze left her scroll and landed on her partner and Pyrrha who were close to Jaune's bed "Oh! H-Hey Weiss, Pyrrha! I wasn't aware that you guys got here, I must have been really focused on my scroll hehe..."

" _She's lying.. What would Ruby gained for lying towards Weiss and Pyrrha..?"_ thought Jaune in curiosity as he was staring at the silver-eyed girl, then his eye went wide in surprised as he realize why she was acting weird " _Is she really trying to hide the fact that we kissed? Why does she needs to hide something so simple from Weiss and Pyrrha?"_

"Then take off your hoodie, we have a lot to talk about as a team" exclaimed Weiss seriously to her partner as she pulls down her hoodie and stares at the three members of Team JSPR with a serious expression. The Schnee Heiress nods in satisfaction as her gaze landed on Jaune once again "Before we start, how are you doing Jaune?"

"How am I doing?.." asked Jaune in confusion as he stare at Weiss for a couple of seconds until he spoke up "Well.. My right arm is still broken along with some ruptures in my upper body, it seems that putting all of my Aura into a single limb made it explode so I'm stuck with a cast for at least a month. Fortunately I'm still able to move my left arm and my legs didn't suffer at all so I'm able to walk by myself.."

"You seem to take this very well Jaune, those kind of injuries you got could prevent you to become a Huntsman forever. Are you sure that's all you need to say?" asked Pyrrha with a concern expression towards the Saiyan who's gaze landed on his window where he could see his reflection

"What else there is to say Pyrrha.. It sucks that I won't be able to use my sword or even fight hand-to-hand for a while, but this won't prevent me in getting stronger. I will train harder to keep up with you guys and not get in the way, besides what kind of person would I be if I let you guys do all the heavy job.." said the youngest Arc with a smirk on his face, just because he has a broken arm and Mana exhaustion that didn't mean he won't train. He needed to get stronger if he wants to accomplish his goal in becoming the strongest on Remnant. And if what Ozpin said about the Queen of the Grimm being the most powerful person on the world then he needed to train to even battle her on equal grounds

Rob Lucci is an example of how strong he could become by pushing the boundaries like he did without his Aura

"Jaune, your not holding us back! Your literally the strongest freshman in Beacon and your ability as a leader is amazing as well!" exclaimed Ruby towards the Saiyan as she was trying to prove that he wasn't holding the team back "Don't ever think that you are getting in our way because of your injury!"

"Ruby is right Jaune, don't sell yourself short because you are unable to fight for a while.. You could support the team in many ways without involving yourself in battle" added the red-haired girl to the conversation

"But.. I don't want to stay in the sidelines, I just can't stand and do nothing when you guys are doing most of the heavy-work! Besides fighting has become something I really enjoy..." exclaimed back Jaune, ever since he became a Saiyan he has come to love fighting so he can improve his abilities. Just taking a break and do nothing made him feel impatient when he could be training to become stronger!

Of course his team-mates wouldn't understand that mentality

"Are you really trying to say that you care more about fighting than your own health being?! This is not a game Jaune! You could pretty much die if you keep using your Semblance recklessly!" responded Weiss with clear irritation towards the Saiyan, doesn't he realize that he's not only affecting himself but also the rest of her team? Is Jaune really that self-centered in himself?

"I know! I know.. I'm aware that I have been using my Semblance recklessly but it was the only way we could survive down there. That's why I need to continue training so situations like that won't happen again.." said the Saiyan with determination towards Weiss. Not only he wants to be strong just to be the best, but also to protect his Team who got dragged into the Underworld thanks to him, if they ever get involved in situations like that again he will be ready to fight whoever causes harm to them

It was the duty of a leader after all, to protect his comrades at all cost..

"But..!"

"It's alright Weiss, we can talk about this when Jaune gets out of the hospital.." said Pyrrha towards the Schnee Heiress as she puts a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Fortunately, it worked as she sees Weiss talking a deep breath to relax herself, meanwhile the white-haired girl kept doing that for a couple of more seconds, Pyrrha decided to continue the conversation "So Jaune, I been meaning to ask this question that I hope you can answer"

"What is it?" asked Jaune with curiosity, however for some reason he started to feel anxious as he had a vague idea of what Pyrrha was about to ask

"What kind of deal did you make with Hei Xiaong that got you in the Underworld in the first place?" asked the red-haired champion, this question has been eating her since she found out that Jaune was making deals with the shady factions of Vale. What was his goal and why did it had to hide it from them?

"Oh yeah! I remember that we asked Junior about it but he refused to answer our request, what was so important that you need to keep it a secret from us?" added Ruby to the conversation

Meanwhile, within Jaune's mind he stared to panic as he was breathing faster than usual. He knew that his team deserve to know the truth about his Transcripts after helping him get out of the Underworld, but he wasn't expecting to tell them the truth so soon!

" _It's over! I knew this would come but I'm not ready! What if they start to hate me and tell the others about it?! OR worse! they will_ _abandon like the others back in my elementary school days! But..!"_ thought Jaune frantically as he grabbed his chest with his somewhat good arm to calm his breathing, he couldn't help himself he was just so nervous of what they will think after he tells them the truth..

Unfortunately, this action was notice by the three girls as they rushed in to help him

"Jaune! Are you okay!?" asked Ruby with concern as she puts her hand on his shoulder to give him comfort "Do you know what's going on Weiss?!"

"He's having an anxiety attack.." said Weiss in realization as she uses both of her hands to grasp Jaune's good arm that he was using to clutch his chest "Jaune, listen closely right now, try to clear your mind and take some deep breaths. Don't think of anything that makes you stress out"

Jaune nodded in affirmation as he try to clear all his negative emotions inside thus taking deep breaths, at first the Saiyan was having difficulties to relax but then he felt Pyrrha massaging his head temple which helped him to calm down

"Deep breaths Jaune.." said the red-haired champion softly as she kept rubbing his temple.. The Saiyan took multiple breaths to calm himself down completely as he moves his good hand away from his chest

"Thanks guys.." responded the Saiyan somewhat tired as he grabbed a cup of water that was next to him and took a quick gulp "I'm sorry that all of you have to see that, I don't know what came to me at that exact moment.."

"It's alright Jaune.. I should be the one to blame, if I didn't ask that question then you wouldn't had an anxiety attack.." commented Pyrrha as she was looking to the floor with a guilty expression "If you don't want to answer my question then Its okay.."

"Don't blame yourself Pyr.. Like I said it took me by surprised, besides I knew this question would come up sooner or later since you guys talked with Junior" responded Jaune with a small smile as he slightly sit up so he could see the rest of his team "I'm going to tell you guys the reason why I was 'kidnapped' to fight in the Tournament, this will be a long story so sit back and listen.."

The three girls of Team JSPR nodded as they grabbed the nearest chairs and sat down, now waiting for Jaune to start saying the truth..

"Before we start, I'm not going to hold a grudge against all of you if you guys start to hate me for what I did.. But please let me finish my reasons as to why I did it" stated the Saiyan with a serious tone towards his team-mates who were slightly taken back by his sudden change of attitude

"I highly doubt that you explaining the reason why you got kidnapped could make us hate you" exclaimed Weiss with a suspicious raised eyebrow at the Saiyan, meanwhile Ruby and Pyrrha simply nodded at the Heiress comment..

"Just making sure.." responded Jaune as he took some deep breaths to calm his nerves, then he stare at his three team-mates with a calm expression "Before I stared my journey to become a Huntsman, I was a weak child who didn't have any training to become one. My parents were always busy in Huntsman missions to even care about my dreams which is being a hero, so I didn't received the proper training like my sisters did. Don't get me wrong I still love my family for what they are but it sucks that I didn't get the quality time like the rest of my older siblings did.."

"Being part of the Arc family means that you are born with the instincts of a warrior, so when the people of my village found out that the only Arc male is not a warrior I was basically an outcast.. Everyone would always give me dirty looks or even bully me knowing that I wouldn't be able to do anything, it got to the point that I was kidnapped by a White Fang member.. He did many things that I can't forgive him for but I couldn't do anything since I was so weak.. Fortunately I was saved by the Atlas soldiers who were passing by that area.." that last sentence made the Saiyan clench his good hand, as he was trying to repress all those horrible memories in that chamber.. The only reason he didn't go dark is because he refused to let his dream died. However those dark feelings never went away, they were only locked deeply in his mind..

Now those feelings manifested to a being known as Shiro

" _That's horrible.. Did Jaune had to go through all that because he didn't have combat abilities?"_ thought Pyrrha as she put one hand to cover her mouth, she would have never thought that his partner who always seems to be happy and confident would had such crappy childhood.. Why would they do something like that to such amazing person..

" _Those White Fang scums..! I knew they were degenerates for killing innocent people but now they torture children..?!"_ thought in anger the Schnee Heiress as she gritted her teeth. Weiss along with her family members have been chased by the White Fang for years so knowing that someone like Jaune was torture by one of them, it made her blood boil..

" _He has being in pain all this time and we haven't realize it...?_ " said in her mind Ruby with a horrified expression as she clenches her combat dress in frustration.. If she really wanted to have a special relationship with the Saiyan then she needed to be more aware of what he feels, just because he is the strongest student it doesn't mean that he's happy in the inside

"After those events I stared to developed a hero-complex to forget about my misery, I tried to help around Ansel with everything I could so I can make people smile. Those smiles made me realize that I can still become a Hero like my ancestors who all have done good deeds.. So three months ago I decided to leave Ansel to attend Beacon.." explained Jaune as he took another deep breath to keep his anxiety in check

"Wait if you left your home three months ago then how did you enrolled into Beacon? The entry exams were last year in fall!" said Weiss as she clearly remembered that after proving her father that she was worthy to go to Beacon, she had to take an entry exam after so she could enroll officially..

"She's right Jaune, and you also said that you were never this strong until now. As far as I know it's impossible to become huntsman-in-training level in such a short time" added Pyrrha to the conversation also confused, it took her years to achieve the level that she's at right now. So she was skeptical that Jaune had left his village and train three months to become the most powerful person outside professionals to ever met

"I'm getting there.." simply said Jaune towards them as he continued his story "After I left Ansel I was staring to have doubts that I could become a Huntsman when I didn't have any training under my belt so I wished to the Gods to guide me to the path of becoming stronger.. I knew that a simple wish wouldn't change the fact I was weak so I went to sleep that night expecting nothing to happen... Then it happened"

"What happened?" asked Ruby with her curiosity peaked

"The next day I felt more hungrier than ever, my physical strength increase to levels that of a Huntsman-in-training and I was faster than ever! It was like a miracle come true! However it came into a cost.. one of my eyes changed color, similar to Ruby's.." this statement made the three girls stare surprised, especially Ruby since she has never met a person who wields the same color of her eyes, so she had to asked him..

"Can you show us..? I mean if you want to.." asked meekly Ruby as she waited for an answer

"Sure, I was really getting tired for clenching my eye" exclaimed Jaune as he slowly opens his other eye, thus revealing a lone bright silver eye similar to Ruby's. The three girls of team JSPR couldn't believe what they were seeing, staring at it for a couple of seconds Jaune spoke to get their attention "Are you girls okay?

"Woah.." was the simple replied that Ruby gave as she kept staring at it in awe.. To be able to find a person who has the similar eye colors like herself and her deceased mother was something special, and it means more to her if that person is the one she comes to fall in love with

"Woah indeed, why did you have to hide your silver eye? You didn't like the color?" asked Weiss with curiosity, why would her leader wanted to hide it from everyone else. She knew that it wasn't common for people to have mis-matched eyes but it was not out of this world

"It's not that! It's just that I didn't want anyone to feel uncomfortable when they stare at me" stated Jaune in a low tone as he stares down his lap in shame, he actually didn't mind to show his new silver eye but he was somewhat afraid that his team-mates were going to be weirded it out by it..

He wonders how Neo deals with it everyday...

"Jaune can you look at me please.." asked Pyrrha softly towards the Saiyan who lifted his head and was staring at his partner "Nobody is going to judge you for having different eye colors, not me, not Ruby and not even Weiss. Yes we are surprised by this but we won't look at you in a different way because of things you can't control.."

"Thank you Pyrrha, I really appreciated.." said the Saiyan with a charming smile that made the red-head champion blush but she tried to repress it quickly, fortunately Jaune didn't notice it as he continue his story "After finding out what I could now do I decided to head to Shion for a two month training regimen so I could catch up. There I met the person who taught me what I know now.."

"That person must be pretty skilled to show you abilities that can even surpass mines.. What is his name..?" asked the red-haired champion towards his team-mate who just fondly smiled as he stared to remember his amazing moments with the Saiyan God

"Son Goku.. That's his name, he's one of the best martial arts in Remnant! Nobody would be able to defeat him, not even the Leopard Faunus I fought back in the Underworld" exclaimed Jaune with a grin on his face, he wasn't lying when he said that Goku is the strongest in Remnant, nobody in this entire planet would be able to fight him in equal grounds! "He's in a another level of awesomeness.."

"Hmm.. He does sounds like a extraordinary person if he made you get this far, where is he now by the way?" asked Weiss with curiosity, if someone that powerful truly exist in Remnant then she would had heard of him before, but that name 'Son Goku' never rang a bell inside her mind

"Eh.. I'm not really sure to be honest, he likes to travel around the world always looking for a challenge to test his abilities" explained Jaune somewhat nervous, if he told them that Goku was residing in his mind then they would call him crazy, hell all of his team-mates are still having a hard time believing that he became stronger by a simple 'wish'! The only reason why they are not questioning him is because of his silver-eye and the amounts of food he eats

"So he's like a hermit?" said Ruby towards the Saiyan

"Yeah something like that.." responded Jaune as he was scratching his head casually with his good arm

"I still find it hard to believe that you went through some kind of metamorphosis that amplified all of your physical abilities. However, with the proof that you have shown so far, adding other factors like the amount of food you consume and fighting abilities, I'll give you the benefit of doubt.." stated the Heiress with caution as she was staring at the Saiyan who just laugh nervously "Unfortunately, that still doesn't answer our question as to why you got kidnapped, added to the fact that you avoided to answer our question as to how you got into Beacon without the entry exam and I doubt you got an invitation from the Headmaster like Ruby did"

" _She's right, all I have been doing is telling them a brief version of my background history as to how I got here.. Well here goes nothing.."_ thought deeply the Saiyan as he took a deep breath as he was ready to drop the true bomb.. "Remember when you said that the entry exams for Beacon were last fall? Well I didn't take them because I was still a weak guy without any training at all and I didn't get any invitation like Ruby to get where I am now.. So I had to resort to different ways to get in, and not in a legal sense.."

"Wait! You mean to tell me that..?!" half-shouted Ruby in realization as she understood what Jaune was about to say, the same could be said for Pyrrha and Weiss who also came into realization

"Yeah.. I forged my transcripts to attend Beacon, I gave Junior money so he could hook me up with someone who could forge documents and at the end it worked.. I didn't want to get more involved in the criminal world so I cut connections with them completely, but it seems that they weren't happy about that so I was kidnapped to participate in the Underworld Martial Arts Tournament against my own will.." explained Jaune with a ashamed expression as he was looking down, even if he had told his team about his forged transcripts, he is not capable to tell them that he was the one who agree to go participate and escape Beacon..

Jaune was not going to rat out Neo neither, not when she was the one who gave him the chance to attend Beacon this year

The black-haired Saiyan then landed his gaze on his three team-mates who seems to be staring at him with a disbelief expression, Jaune could tell that they were having a hard time to swallow the harsh truth, specially the Schnee Heiress who slightly gritted her teeth in anger and betrayal.. He expected Weiss to lash out on him or something, he deserved it after all..

However, she didn't lashed on him at all. Instead she just stood up from her chair, turns around and stared to walk towards the exit of the room. But before she leaved Weiss spoke up

"I'm going to get some fresh air, don't bother to look for me." stated Weiss in a icy tone of voice that is usually reserved for her enemies. But she just couldn't help it at the moment

"But Weiss..!" exclaimed Ruby as she wanted to ask what was wrong with her, however she was interrupted by the icy glare Weiss was giving her

"The answer is no Ruby and that's a final. I need a moment to think for myself about all this mess our 'Leader' told us.." responded the white-haired girl as she glared at Jaune for a second until she left the room and closed the door thus leaving the three members of Team JSPR in a awkward situation

" _ **Well that went better than I expected..**_ " commented Goku within Jaune's mind as he was trying to lighten up the mood, unfortunately it made the youngest Arc frown

" _Not now Goku!"_ exclaimed Jaune towards his master who just laughed nervously, the Saiyan knew that Goku was trying to make him feel a bit better but now it was not the time when his team could be disbanded because of his lies. Jaune directed his gaze at Ruby and Pyrrha who seems to be awfully quiet as if they were waiting for him to speak up..

So he decided to catch their attention

"You guys can leave if you want to.. It must be hard to be with someone who used illegal meanings to get into a prestigious academy where people have been preparing for years just to apply" stated Jaune somberly towards his team-mates, he expected them to leave as well to look for Weiss.. But as the seconds went on he notice that they didn't move from their chairs "Well..?"

"Well what? If you think we are leaving you alone when your not okay then the answer is no!" said Ruby in a firm tone towards her leader/loved one who's eyes went wide at that comment

"But..! You guys should hate me for what I did! Forging my transcripts almost got you all killed!" exclaimed the Saiyan

"We know, but it wasn't your fault that you got kidnapped by a group of criminals against your will.." responded back Pyrrha as she let a small smile form on her face "Jaune, you might have forged your way to Beacon but don't forget that you worked hard to achieved all of your abilities like all of us, even if you got stronger through a metamorphosis I doubt you would be where you are now. You deserve to be here like the rest of us"

"Yeah! And we still don't regret saving you from those villains even if it involves sacrificing our lives, Team JSPR will always stick together no matter the situation they encounter!" added Ruby with enthusiasm as she gave a beaming smile towards Jaune who's eyes stared to water from these amazing comments he received from both red-heads..

" _They are not leaving me..! They are not leaving me!_ " thought Jaune repeatedly as he freely let his tears flow down, but they weren't out of sadness or grief, those tears are out of happiness "Thank you... Thank you for giving me another chance! I don't know what I did to deserve all of you.."

"Come on I know we are awesome but don't say that, your making us blush.." giggled the silver-eyed girl as she went towards Jaune's right side of his bed and gave him a loving hug, along with Pyrrha who went to the left and did the same as Ruby. They stayed in that same position for almost a minute thanks to Jaune who didn't want to let go but he knew they were getting uncomfortable so the three students separated themselves

"Thank you girls.." responded Jaune happily as he cleaned his tears up with a tissue

"No need to repeat it again Jaune, you know we will always be by your side" said the red-haired champion with a smile but then it turned into a concern one "I just wish that Weiss could have been here to share this moment.."

"Yeah..." responded Jaune, also gaining a concern expression as he was wondering what his Snow Angel must be thinking. Maybe not the nicest things about him but he needed to look for her so they can have a private talk of what she truly feels about all of this. The Saiyan expanded his sensing abilities through the hospital and manages to pinpoint the Heiress who is a couple of floors above them..

Perfect she hasn't left the building!

"I'll go look for her.." said the Saiyan as he slowly removes all the cables he was connected with to the machine, this of course made both Ruby and Pyrrha gained a horrified expression as to what Jaune was doing

"What are you doing?! Your not supposed to take those off!" exclaimed Ruby annoyed as she tried to stop Jaune from standing up but the Saiyan used his 'good' arm to stop her

"I know.. But I can't just ignore Weiss's true feelings about all of this, I need to find out what made her snap.." responded the black-haired Arc as he removes himself from the bed and landed on his feet to the floor. At first he lost a bit of balance thanks to being in bed for three weeks. Fortunately, his early training with Goku made his legs gain memory muscle thus making it easier to stand up firmly..

" _Amazing..! He's able to stand up normally despite of being in bed for a long time.."_ thought Pyrrha in awe as he saw Jaune stretching his legs with a pleased expression. The Mistral champion shook her head knowing that this isn't the time to be in shock so she spoke up "Even if you want to look for Weiss, the nurses will bring you back to the room the moment you step out of that door"

"Who says that I will be leaving through the door" said Jaune with a smirk on his face as he opens the room's window and jumps to the edge of it, the Saiyan took a deep breath as he pumped himself up within his mind " _Alright Jaune! You practice this technique for a couple of hours without your Semblance, you can do this..!"_

 _"_ Jaune are you even listening?! Get down from there before..!" before Ruby could finish her sentence, the yelp in surprised when Jaune shouted a weird word

" _ **Geppou!**_ " shouted the black-haired Saiyan as he launches himself from the window at high speeds, thus creating a loud boom follow by a wind gust around the living room. This made both Pyrrha and Ruby run towards where Jaune was standing before leaving

"Where did Jaune go?! And how did he do that?" asked the red-haired girl in shock as she was looking out the window to see where Jaune flew off, just how is he able to preform such move when he just woke up!? Hell! she herself who is a prodigy wouldn't be able to do something like what he did " _That wasn't just a mere technique.. Jaune used his_ _strength to kick the floor multiple times, I was barely able to follow his kicks.."_

"I don't know! He just flew away!" shouted Ruby hysterically as her eyes were gazing around looking for her love interest who just flew away in insane speeds! If this were another situation she would have commented on how cool that was! But this wasn't that moment, not when Jaune who just woke up from his coma and took off the cables hooked on him not knowing that it could worsen his health, and don't get her started on almost having a heart attack when the Saiyan just shoot off like a rocket from the window!

Did he not care at all about his body?! Doesn't he realize that is affecting the entire team?

Before she could continue her train of thoughts, Ruby stared to hear quiet 'booming' sounds that were getting louder each second. This of course made the silver-eyed girl turn her direction towards Pyrrha as she asked her about it "Hey Pyrrha, do you hear that?"

"I do.. It sounds like small sonic booms going off.." responded Pyrrha as she was confused as well, wondering where that sound was coming from. They looked around for a couple seconds until they heard the sound once again but this time louder.. "It's coming from above the hospital!"

At this comment, both Ruby and Pyrrha looked above to see what was causing that sound and for their surprise and shock they saw Jaune Arc, floating in the sky by actually jumping on the air itself using both of his feet.. "Is that Jaune!?" shouted both girls in disbelief and awe..

" _When was Jaune able to fly?! That such a cool technique! Not even dad or Uncle Qrow are able to do that!_ " thought the silver-eyed girl in awe as she was staring at her leader/love flying like if it was nothing, it was something out of a fairy tale!.. " _Wait! What am I thinking, he should get down here and go to bed ugh! Why does he has to make everything difficult.."_

" _Incredible... In all my years I have never seen any Huntsman fly by using their kicks. How is Jaune able to do all these techniques? Could that Son Goku person have taught him such abilities..?"_ those were one of the many questions Pyrrha had in her mind, if this Son Goku who became Jaune's master then why hasn't she heard about him already, with such abilities his name should have been known through the Four Kingdoms! Pyrrha didn't doubt about her partners story but she finds it very weird that someone so strong has been hidden all this time..

Meanwhile with Jaune, he was floating in the middle of downtown Vale with Geppou. Worried at first that he wasn't going to be able to pull the technique even with muscle memory, but to his surprise he was flying with no problems!

"I'm truly flying...! I-I can't believe it! I thought that I would be having problems in controlling this technique without the use of my Semblance, but the training I did with Goku really worked thanks to the muscle memory! And the best thing of all is that I don't feel any motion sickness!" exclaimed Jaune with a big smile on his face as he let wind flow through his body, which was a mistake as he flinch from the pain he still felt in his upper body and broken arm "Damn.. I shouldn't have spoken that soon knowing that I'm still recovering, I have to find Weiss before I lose balance and fall to the floor.."

The Saiyan then use his sensing abilities to lock on Weiss's energy, it took only a second for him to find her in the rooftop of the hospital staring at the horizon where the sun was about to set. Without wasting time, Jaune stared to descend from the sky as he lands a couple of meters behind the Schnee Heiress so he won't give her a heart attack, but to his surprise before he could reach where Weiss was standing the Heiress spoke up

"You should be resting in bed Arc, I thought I made it clear that I needed some time alone" said Weiss with a serious tone as she didn't bother turn around to look at her leader. Unfortunately, this didn't stop Jaune as he made his way where the Heiress was still looking at the horizon, standing next to her

"I know that.. However, I can't just stand there and do nothing when one of my team-mates is clearly in pain of the actions I have done, so please Weiss tell me whats going on.." exclaimed Jaune in a almost pleading tone towards Weiss who didn't said anything for a couple of seconds until she turned her gaze towards Jaune who notice that she was repressing her anger and frustration..

"Do you have any idea how I felt when I found out that, not only you forged your transcripts but you dragged all of us to the most dangerous place in Vale because of those said transcripts?" asked Weiss in a icy tone towards Jaune who slightly flinched at her tone but he shook his head as he let the Heiress continue "Of course you wouldn't because you only think about yourself Jaune! You never think about what consequences of your actions do to the others! Me, Ruby Pyrrha and the rest of Team RYBN had to risk our lives just to save you, so finding out that all of this mess began with you wanting to get into Beacon illegally has seriously affected my trust towards you and I hate that!"

" _Wait what? Weiss hates that she can't trust me as it used to be?_ " thought the Saiyan in surprised as he didn't expect that type of respond from the Schnee Heiress. But as he thought about it more, he understood more clearly. After all he betrayed his team-mates trust by not telling them why he got 'kidnapped' thus risking their lives by getting him out of the Underworld. Ruby and Pyrrha might have forgive him but with Weiss it was going to be a tougher challenge..

And he will be dammed if he doesn't try at least to make her give him another chance

"I hate the fact that I can't trust one of the few people I come to like, why do you think I left the room without saying a word? Because if I stayed there for more time then I would have lashed out at you and I don't want to fracture the team more.. Why couldn't you just applied to the Academy like the rest of us?" stated Weiss as she crossed her arms under her chest waiting for an answer

"I.. I didn't want to wait anymore, when I found out that I could truly achieved my goal I trained up to the point I was strong enough to battle Huntsman-in-training.. I just couldn't wait another year.." said Jaune truthfully towards the Heiress who just 'tch' and turns her gaze back to the horizon

"Why am I not surprised, you always want to do things your way not caring about the consequences" responded Weiss softly as she leans at the metal bar that prevents anyone from jumping "Don't you realize that people spends years of training just to have a chance to get accepted into any Academy, if you didn't have showed me your abilities back at Initiation we wouldn't be having this conversation.. You were just blessed Jaune, simple as that.."

"I know, I'm aware that potential students had to train for years just to get a chance to get accepted... but even if I was blessed, I had to train my butt off to developed a certain fighting style just like any other student here. The only difference is that I can get stronger quickly.." exclaimed Jaune towards Weiss, he was well aware that he was blessed by Goku residing in him and changing his biology completely, but he had to train his ass off to super-human levels so he could fight on equal grounds with first years

"And that's the problem I have with you this moment!" stated Weiss as she turns her head towards the Saiyan "You trained hard to get where you are that it negates the fake transcripts completely! It would have been easier for me to deal with this situation if you were a fraud who is delusional in becoming a Hero. But I have to deal with someone like you, a strong and powerful leader who doesn't back down on any challenge and.. I-I basically come to like and hurts me that my trust towards you has dwindle because of your actions.."

" _Did she said that she's staring to like me..? But in what way? because if it's similar to Ruby then this will become more complicated for everyone.."_ thought Jaune nervously as he didn't know what to do if both girls are staring to like him more than a friend.. However, he shook his head since this wasn't the time to think about love affairs when he needed to fix his friendship with Weiss "I'm truly sorry Weiss, I didn't want things to come to this.. I regret that I didn't think about what my actions would cause to you and the rest of the team.. Is there anything I can do so you can give me another chance in trusting me?"

The Heiress just stared at the Saiyan as she was thinking about his proposal. It sounded very tempting since Jaune will do anything for her, if Weiss was the person she was a year ago then she would no doubt would asked Jaune to give up his position as the leader of team JSPR or even worst, give himself to the authorities for making illegal documents to Beacon.. She shook her head at just thinking about how awfully similar she was acting like her father when she was trying to be something more than just the 'Heiress of the Schnee Company' and get out of his clutches like Winter did

Thank Oum for her mother who changed her personal views on Faunus and how to distinguish them from the White Fang..

And thus Weiss came up with what she wants Jaune to do, it would benefit the team as a whole and herself as an added bonus..

"Actually there is a few things I want you to do when you get out of the hospital.." responded the white-haired girl neutrally towards Jaune who was waiting in anticipation and some nervousness "First and foremost, no more secrets between our teams. If we want team JSPR to prosper like a functional group then we need to open up more and share some insights like you did back in the room. It's only fair that we tell you our upbringings in how we decided to take the Huntress path."

"Also whenever you get involved in affairs with the criminal world. Let us know, you don't have to do this by yourself when you have Team JSPR to back you up. I might be against the idea of you getting involved again, but I would be a fool to think that Torchwick and his group are done with you after what you did in the Underworld." said Weiss towards the Saiyan. As much as she didn't like get more involved with the criminal world, there was no denying that Jaune's action will definitely bring unwanted attention from criminals like Torchwick or other big head shots..

"Those are fair conditions.. I promise that I will tell you, Ruby and Pyrrha if I ever get involved in the Criminal World and not hide secrets that affect our team" promised Jaune with a small smile, he thought that those conditions were alright in general. At least it didn't involved him telling them about being in the Secret Circle to fight an entity that controls the Grimm or him being Eyepatch aka the new ruler of the Underworld " _Oh crap! I totally forgot that since I defeated Lucci I basically became the new King of the Underworld! I'm still surprised Torchwick or Neo haven't left me a message yet about all this mess.."_

"You better hold up to that promise, however I'm not done yet.." exclaimed Weiss as he got the attention of the Saiyan once more "I realize that our enemies are far stronger that we could imagine, there could be other individuals out there that can defeat us with utter ease like that barbarian we fought. So I'm asking you to.. to.."

"To what?" simply said Jaune with a confused expression, wondering why Weiss is having so much difficulty in continuing her sentence. To the point of almost stuttering which never happens to someone like her, hell she was even blushing!

"I want you to become my new martial arts master!" stated Weiss out loud to Jaune who's eyes went wide at that sentence, not expecting the prideful Schnee Heiress asking for his help, it always has been backwards! "I realized that all the training I have done through the years is not enough to rival even a professional Huntsman, let alone Top-Class. Knowing that criminals of the same caliber will be gunning for us more often after what you did, I want to be more prepared than ever." " _I also don't want to feel the same_ _incompetence I felt when we fought that barbarian.."_

"But why do you want to learn from me Martial Arts? Hell I'm still far from being a master!" exclaimed the Saiyan in concern, it's not that he didn't want to teach Weiss martial arts, on the contrary he would gladly help her. But he still hasn't completely master all the techniques that Goku has taught him so far..

"Nobody is a master in their teenage years Jaune, even I haven't perfected my fighting abilities or Semblance as much as I hate to admit it" responded Weiss in a matter-of-fact tone "And as to why I want to learn under you, is because your the only one who could fight in equal grounds against stronger opponents with just using hand-to-hand, meanwhile without my weapon I'm not efficiently enough to fight at my best I can only rely so much on my Glyphs. Also, I could find your teachings very useful in mastering my Aura control, it would for the best if your not the only one who can sense Aura."

" _Wow... I had no idea that Weiss wanted to train under me, it's almost bizarre when you think about it"_ thought the black-haired Arc, still not believing that Weiss from all people is asking to train her. He would of have expected this from Ruby who was blaming herself for not being strong enough, not from the prideful Snow Angel..

However, his train of thoughts came to a stop as he heard Weiss speak

"Remnant to Jaune? Aren't you going to answer? You know it's very rude to leave a lady waiting for an answer" asked Weiss with a slightly ticked off expression, not liking that Jaune was distracted meanwhile she was asking him to train her. Which is something that she would never say in public or the rest of the team, her pride wouldn't allow it..

"Sorry, it's just that I'm still in shocked that you want to train under me. I never expected from someone as prideful as you Snow Angel" commented Jaune with a small smile. He knew pretty well what she was feeling, he himself can be prideful specially when it comes to one-on-one fights not wanting any help.

"Hey! At least I ask for assistance meanwhile your stubborn as a mule! You didn't even want help when you attack the Leopard Faunus!" exclaimed back the white-haired girl with some annoyance towards Jaune who just laughed nervously, the two huntsman-in-training just stood there staring at each other for a couple of seconds. It wasn't awkward as she expected, instead it was calm and pleasant..

She liked it a lot, not that she will admit it to Jaune, she was not going to give him that pleasure..!

"So you want to learn how to be a martial artist?" asked the Saiyan with a serious expression towards the heiress ,who just nodded in affirmation "Are you sure? Because this training regime will push you beyond the human limitations, there is a reason as to why I became strong quickly"

"Who do think I am Jaune? I'm Weiss Schnee! and a Schnee will always get what they want no matter the obstacles, I will overcome this training regime even if it breaks my body!" exclaimed Weiss with determination as she pointed her index finger at Jaune who was just looking at her with admiration..

" _I can now see why I feel so attracted to her.. But at the same time I'm staring to feel that same attraction towards Ruby"_ thought Jaune as he made a frowning expression at thinking this, why did he had to fall for two girls at the same time and it wasn't helping that Neo and even Yang are reaching that point as well..

It was a dilemma that he has to deal with later, but for now he needed to answer Weiss's statement

"Alright then, I'll be glad to train you in the ways of the Turtle Hermit" responded Jaune with a smile as he slightly bowed at the Schnee Heiress who was slightly taken aback by the gesture "Just let me plan a proper training regime to maximize your potential, I promise you that you will become stronger than ever before"

"Good, that's the least I'm expecting from this" simply said Weiss with a satisfied smile

"Soo... Does Ruby and Pyrrha know about this?" asked the Saiyan with curiosity towards the white-haired beauty

"Not really, I'm planning to tell them after I finish the training regime. I want to surprise everyone in how strong I have become. They won't know what hit them" responded the Schnee Heiress with a small smirk, not only she was doing this to protect her Team, but also prove that she's not just a simple Heiress for the doubters that still exist out there

Aka her father

"Great! At least we won't get distracted with your training, I'll try to ask the Headmaster or Professor Goodwitch if we can borrow Emerald Forest in the afternoons" said Jaune happily towards Weiss who raised an eyebrow with confusion

"Why do you need Emerald Forest, when you could use one of the training rooms the academy has" asked Weiss with curiosity, wondering why Jaune needed an entire forest infested with Grimm to train her

"It's not enough space for the training your about to go through. My master trained me in the forest where I have all the liberty to go all out, besides nature itself its the best way to surpass your limits" responded Jaune with a neutral expression, if he wanted Weiss to truly surpass the human limitations like he did then he will use Goku's Turtle Hermit method and for that he needed all the space that Emerald Forest provides

"I see.. Then, I'll trust your judgement in this one Jaune. I hope I'm not making a mistake in training under you" responds Weiss in a serious tone as she went back on staring the horizon. However inside her mind she was feeling awful that she can't fully trust his leader and she wanted nothing more than to forgive him..

However, Jaune needed to learn that there are consequences for the actions that he takes, either good or bad..

"Don't worry Weiss, I'll promise you this won't be a mistake" responded Jaune with a soft smile as he also stared at the horizon along with Weiss. The two teenagers stayed there quietly for a couple of minutes, thinking about what just transpire between them. The Saiyan felt relieved that his Snow Angel was giving him another chance in the form of training her which he didn't mind.

He wondered how long it will take her to reach his level of power since she doesn't Saiyan blood running through her...

Before Jaune could continue his train of thoughts, his sensing abilities went off as he felt two familiar Auras that were behind the door that lead downstairs to the main hospital "It seems that the others found us"

This of course caught Weiss by surprised, as she turned her gaze towards the exit door. Both Huntsman-in-training saw the door open just to reveal both Ruby and Pyrrha who seem to have relieved expressions in seeing both Jaune and Weiss not going at each other

"Oh Thank Oum that you guys are not fighting!" commented the silver-eyed girl with a relieved expression, however Ruby's face stared to frown as her gaze went towards her leader/lover. Without wasting time she activated her Semblance and rushes in towards Jaune, before the Saiyan could react properly the silver-eyed girl stopped in front of him, still keeping her frowning expression and puts her index finger on his chest which makes Jaune slightly flinch in pain "And you Jaune! Don't do that recklessness stunt again! I know you were worried in patching things up with Weiss, but do you really have use a technique that makes you fly in the skies knowing that your body is not even healed!"

"I'm sorry Ruby, I knew that you guys would stop me so I had to use other methods to get through Weiss.." responded Jaune slightly nervous, he never expected Ruby to show this type of attitude towards him.. Maybe from Weiss but definitely not her.

Today has definitely being a strange day..

"Just.. Don't do that again, you promised us that you would take easy in your recovery" exclaimed Ruby softly, she didn't want to get angry at Jaune but just seeing his reckless attitude to get what he wants knowing that he just woke up from his coma made her mad and worried..

Maybe this happens when you care so much about the wellbeing of someone you love..

"True.. It was my mistake, I promise i'll take it easier" said Jaune in a apologetic tone of voice towards Ruby, who form a small satisfied smile..

"Well, since Ruby already took care of scolding my partner we were wondering if both of you at least manage to patch things up" asked Pyrrha towards both teenagers who looked at each other for a second and then look back at the red-haired champion

"We indeed resolved our difference, at first I was having a hard time believing that someone who is strong as Jaune got into Beacon illegally meanwhile all of us had to take the entry exam. However, Jaune has proved multiple times that he deserves to be in the academy so I won't say anything about his transcript" explained Weiss towards both girls who smiled at her statement, feeling relieved that she forgive him "Of course, as long as Jaune doesn't lie to us everything will go back to normal"

"That sounds reasonable, a Team can become stronger if they trust each other and leave no secrets behind" exclaimed Pyrrha with a smile as she walked where her three team-mates were standing "If everyone puts their effort in becoming better, this Team will go far in the future.."

"Yay! Team JSPR is back together!" shouted Ruby happily as she hugged both Weiss and Jaune at the same time, of course this annoyed the Heiress since she still wasn't used to close contact. But the Saiyan was feeling a lot of pain from the force of the hug

"Ruby..! I'm still injured remember" hissed Jaune in pain, when Ruby heard that comment she quickly moved away from him and Weiss

"Sorry.." said Ruby shyly with a embarrass blush on her face

"It's fine, you were excited that we are back together as a team" responded the black-haired Saiyan as he adjusted his broken arm into a more comfortable position "Since everything is cleared up, I want to asked you guys what I have missed these last couple of weeks.."

"You missed quite a lot, a few days after you were put in the hospital the Headmaster introduced to everyone a new freshmen team from Haven Academy.." explained Pyrrha towards his partner who seemed to be interested in knowing who they are

"That's new, I never expected the Headmaster to accept transfer students.. So what's the Team's name?" asked Jaune with curiosity towards Pyrrha, but who answered was the Schnee Heiress

"Team CMEN, it's composed by the leader Cinder Fall and her team-mates Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black and Neopolitan. We have a couple of encounters with them and they seem pleasant to have a talk with" responded Weiss as she recalled the times they encountered the transfer Team from Haven.. "Their leader was asking about you, of course we had to tell them that you were out of commission"

"Not only that but they are strong! that Mercury guy went toe-to-toe with Yang without breaking a sweat!" exclaimed Ruby towards Jaune who seemed a bit impressed to hear that someone was able to fight Yang on equal grounds. He still remembered that it took an Mana-Enhanced punch to defeat her.. If Jaune were to get his Zenkai right after waking up he would definitely defeat her with no enhancement

"Interesting.. Then I can't wait to at least have a sparring match with them!" commented Jaune with some excitement in his tone of voice. However then he noticed the raised eyebrow his team-mates were giving him like he is some crazy maniac. This of course made Jaune realize what he said which made him chuckle nervously "Of course, after I'm completely healed I'll have a spar with them.."

"Good! At least you know where your priorities stand" stated Weiss towards the Saiyan

"Oh! I was wondering too if you guys know about the sudden rise of criminal activities that has been going on in Vale" asked Jaune towards his team-mates, before Ruby came in into his room he was reading the newspaper of the day where it reveal the news of a sudden increase in criminal activities through the Kingdom..

He had a bad feeling that this was his fault for destroying the Underworld along with Lucci

"Apparently, the fall of the Underworld has created unrest amongst the criminals who had profits there. So they decided to take their anger at stealing dust shops, stores, etc. Others stared to assault people just for the fun of it, multiple districts in the poor side of Vale have become hotspots for gangs.." explained Pyrrha with a serious expression, well aware of the sudden rise of criminals...

"Since the Police is not enough to keep up with the criminals, the Council of Vale force the Headmaster to appoint the Third and Fourth year Huntsman to aid the Police Force.. So far it has kept the criminals under control, unfortunately this situation has created another problem" added Weiss to the conversation

"Grimm..." said Jaune in realization as he notice the heads of his Team nodding at his answer

"Yeah, with all the negativity the criminals are creating along with the fear the population is feeling, it has made Grimm activity more prevalent in the borders of Vale. Fortunately the Headmaster gave Huntsman aid to the border patrollers, most of them composed by second-year students" said Ruby towards her leader

"I see.. it seems that my actions has brought more issues to everyone's life.." responded Jaune with a saddened expression, now realizing how just participating in the Tournament has created a city-sized problem..

"Don't even say that Jaune! It's not your fault that all this happened, you never knew that the collapse of the Underworld would cause an increase in criminal activity.." exclaimed Pyrrha as she put her hand on his shoulder softly, trying to confront her partner

"But still, I should have been aware that the Underworld kept some type of stability through the city.." said the black-haired Saiyan as he stared at Pyrrha

"Pyrrha is right Jaune, you didn't know the Underworld in general was important so it's not your fault.. The only thing we can do now is try to help the people in need and protect this Kingdom from the Grimm.." stated Ruby as she tried to bring Jaune's self-esteem up, fortunately it had work as she notice the Saiyan forming a smile on his face

"You're right.. I can't dwindle on the past when the population needs protection from us! We have to move forward no matter what" exclaimed the Saiyan with a grin on his face as he was staring at the three members of Team JSPR, who smiled at his conviction

"Well since that's out of the way, I want to show you something interesting Jaune" commented Weiss as she stared to pull out her Scroll and quickly goes to the internet to search up a webpage

"What is it?" asked the Saiyan with curiosity as he leaned towards Weiss to see what she was searching up

"Bingo's Most Wanted. It's a website created by the V.P.D where you can look up the bounties of the most dangerous criminals in Remnant.." simply said Weiss as she was typing the URL that leads to the main page

"That's a ridiculous name if you asked me, I would have called it The Bingo Book! It sounds more badass" exclaimed Jaune towards the Heiress who rolled her eyes at his comment

"That sounds even more silly Jaune! Why not call it 'Hunters Most Wanted'" added Ruby to the conversation

"Hush both of you, those two names are childish anyway so I'll stick with the former.." stated the Heiress as she finally got into the website where it showed the criminals photos who have a high bounty, some of the pictures showed White Fang members, gang leaders, etc.

"So why do you want to show me criminals with high bounties" asked the Saiyan towards Weiss, who was scrolling down the webpage to look at the Vale section of criminals

"Because of your actions you dolt, in the eyes of these degenerates you destroyed their income so they will be gunning at you.." explained Weiss with a serious expression towards Jaune who was paying attention

"I can take care of some lowly criminal who has it against me, besides I have you girls too help me as well" responded Jaune with a smile towards his team, Ruby and Pyrrha seemed to be content at his comment, however Weiss still kept her serious expression

"Don't get too overconfident, we have too be alert all the time when we go out. And we can't underestimate these criminals anymore, we all thought that Torchwick was going to be easy to dealt with and he resulted to be infinitely stronger than all of us.." exclaimed the white-haired girl towards the group

"And he's not even in the first position..!" added Ruby to the conversation, she as well had seen the website before with her partner to look up the criminal that fought Jaune..

"Who's at first?" asked the black-haired Saiyan with interest, he wanted to know if Rob Lucci would be first in the list since he was the former Underworld King until he took the 'throne'..

"At first it was the individual that you fought back in the Underworld.. However, a newly person shoot off to first place and the most interest thing is that he has Silver-Eyes like yours and Ruby" responded Weiss as she quickly searches the Top 3 criminals, after finding it she passes her Scroll to Jaune who grabs it with his 'good' arm..

" _Let's see, Roman Torchwick in third place with a bounty of 10,000,000 Lien, then Rob Lucci is in second with a bounty of 25,000,000 Lien for being the Underworld King for almost a decade.. Then in first place is.. What the Fuck?!"_ shouted Jaune internally as he almost dropped Weiss's scroll in shock thanks to what he was witnessing.. It was a picture of himself in the Semi-Finals against Katsuki with his half-mask showing his snowy hair and silver-eye, followed by these words

 _ **Eyepatch**_

 _ **The New Underworld King of Vale**_

 _ **Bounty: 50,000,000 Lien**_

 _ **Wanted: Dead or Alive**_

* * *

 _ **And cut! HOLY SHIT MAN! This is the longest chapter I ever wrote in two months, I didn't expect that a chapter with almost all dialogue would become this long. At least I didn't take more time to write this..**_

 _ **So a lot of things that were revealed this chapter to close this arc, Jaune finally tells his team-mates that he got into Beacon illegally and revealing some of his past, however he still hasn't told them about his heritage yet..**_

 _ **Also Ruby got in the lead when it comes to kissing Jaune, I didn't want to follow the formula that every Harem protagonist goes through**_ ** _because it's annoying and gets boring. I feel like Jaune will use his training time to forget his dilemma of liking more than one girl and this will play part in future arcs, specially in the Dance_**

 ** _I was planning to have Ozpin's point of view and Jaune sisters in this chapter, unfortunately this chapter would have been 25k words and I don't want you guys get bored so I'll save those scenes next chapter_**

 ** _Speaking of next chapter, it will be the set up for the next Arc along with some world building I been wanting to rite.._**

 ** _Alright since that's out of the way! Let's go over some facts this chapter brought!_**

 ** _1\. Raven's Swords are similar to the one that she used against Cinder Fall in the climatic battle of Haven. The names Hagoli and Khione comes from Greek Mythology, The canon series stated that people believed in different Gods and religion so I'm taking advantage of that fact_**

 ** _2\. The power of the Maidens is so overwhelming that people like Raven and Cinder can only stay in that form for only 30 minutes, of course they can extend that time if they train to surpass the Human limitation like Jaune_**

 ** _3\. Jaune has been in a coma for 20 days, which means it has been a month since he stared Beacon and three months since he met Goku.._**

 ** _4\. His hair is now longer than before, it's a mixture of Sasuke Uchiha and Zuko from Season 3 Episode 5._**

 ** _5\. His scars on his arms are similar to Izuku Midoriya when he abused his Quirk, the one on his head has the same shape as Bardock's on his cheek_**

 ** _6\. Goku in this story learned Taekwondo when he traveled around the world for the 22th Budokai Tenkaichi. Besides I feel like he wouldn't stay for only one style of martial arts_**

 ** _7\. Goku's Renewal Taekwondo is identical to the one Mori Jin from God of Highschool has. The only difference is that the concept was created by Goku who mixed the original Taekwondo, Ki enhancement and a calm state of mind to maximize his usage_**

 ** _8\. Jaune won't get his Zenkai boost until he's completely healed, he still has the same power level he preformed in the Tournament but he's very limited since his body is injured_**

 ** _9\. However, his physical injuries won't travel to his mindscape in where he can train to his fullest, thus gaining the muscle memory from the training. This concept is similar to the story Shinobi Chronicles in where Naruto can train in his mindscape and those results transfer to his physical body. This concept will be important for Jaune's development in power_**

 ** _10: Jaune can now use Geppou to travel in the skies for a limited time, he hasn't mastered like Rob Lucci_**

 ** _11\. Elizabeth Allen is my nurse OC, don't worry she wont interfere on the plot but she will make appearances here and there_**

 ** _12\. Ruby has been harboring feelings for Jaune since the Initiation exam. It stared as a small crush but it developed more when Jaune treats her like a normal teenager and not a child like Weiss and Yang does. It might be a small thing to fall in love for but Ruby appreciate that a lot. She of course is the first one to kiss Jaune on the lips after forgiving her for not being strong enough and calling her a Hero_**

 ** _13\. Of course, Ruby's kiss has put Jaune into a tough position. At first he stared to like Weiss for her appearance and attitude which is a plus for his Saiyan side since they like strong women. However, now that he thinks about more he is staring to like multiple girls at the same time.. This current dilemma will go on through the arcs until the first half of the story_**

 ** _14\. Jaune finally tells them that he had a rough childhood and obtain his incredible powers. Of course they would call bullshit right off the bat since it's 'impossible' to get so strong in short time. However Jaune has already proved that he is stronger than them so they didn't question him about it_**

 ** _15\. Weiss felt anger and betrayed when she found out about Jaune's transcript because he lied to them and it almost cost their lives. And anger because she had to go through hardships to get into Beacon meanwhile Jaune obtained what she wanted in a few months of training_**

 ** _16\. Weiss is different than her canon self of Volume 1 because of her mother Willow. We will go deeper into their story when the time comes_**

 ** _17\. Bingo Most Wanted is the Remnant version of the Bingo Book in Naruto and the Bounties in One Piece_**

 ** _Well I hope you guys liked this chapter, leave a review of what you think and follow or favorite this story if you want to see more! Have a good day everyone and see you later!_**

 ** _Ja-ne!_**


	17. The Next Step

_**What's up everyone! I'm back with another chapter, hoping that it won't be more than 20,000 words because it takes way to much time from my college schedule haha..**_

 _ **Basically this chapter will focused on Ozpin's reaction to all of this mess Jaune did, along with his sisters who will appear in this chapter. Not only that, we will learn in this chapter what is going to be Jaune's decision as the Vale's Underworld King.**_

 _ **Also just letting you know that next chapter will be the official beginning of the next Arc within Volume 1.**_

 ** _Without wasting more time let's get this chapter stared!_**

 ** _RWBY Opening 1_**

 ** _Volume 1_**

 ** _Chapter 17: The Next Step_**

* * *

 ** _Beacon Academy... Night Time... Kingdom of Vale..._**

In the highest tower of Beacon Academy, resides the office where the Headmaster of Beacon does the important paperwork to make the Academy work properly. However, that wasn't the situation at the moment. The Wizard was checking in the new bounties via hologram that came out today where it reveals the new prices of these individuals..

Roman Torchwick, the famous international thief. Along with Rob Lucci, the strongest martial artist and former Underworld King of Vale were obviously at the top with prices that ranges between 10,000,000-25,000,000 liens. They were the most wanted people by the Council of Vale and the international authorities outside of Vale.

Adam Taurus, Banesaw, 'Jason', 'The Black Rabbit' or the 'Drunken Maiden' also received an increased in their bounties thanks to the Council orders to bring more awareness towards the White Fang faction of Vale and other criminals who are deem dangerous. However there was one individual that caught Ozpin's attention the most, an unknown individual that rose through the ranks..

Eyepatch, the new King of Vale's Underworld with a bounty of 50,000,000. The highest bounty ever received by a criminal in since the creation of the bounty system in Vale for a good reason, not everyone can destroy the Underworld by just battling..

Straight off the bat, the Wizard could tell that Eyepatch was a young adult, he could even pass as a first-year student at the Academy. Another thing that caught his attention was the snowy white hair, a trait that all Schnee members have. However, he discarded that theory by the simple fact that he is a Monkey Faunus, then the element of surprise came in, his lone silver-eye..

Ozpin still couldn't believe that there's an individual outside of the Rose family who wields the legendary eyes that can turn Grimm into dust. The only person that he knew outside of the Rose family that possess Silver-eyes was Maria Calavera, aka The Grimm Reaper. Unfortunately she has been missing for decades after being assaulted by the Queen's paws from that time period..

Just seeing Eyepatch picture bounty made Ozpin feel that he knows him from somewhere..

" _Eyepatch.. Such a interesting individual who rose out of nowhere.."_ thought Ozpin as he took a sip from his mug, meanwhile staring at the bounty picture through a hologram " _And yet, you look familiar.. I wonder.."_

Before he could continue his train of thoughts, Ozpin hears a loud 'ping' sound that came from the elevator in his office. As the doors open, it revealed a somewhat tired Glynda who was carrying a stack, without wasting time she sets down the papers next to Ozpin who just looked at her with a neutral expression

"Good evening Glynda, I hoped the meeting with the Council didn't cause any issues, I understand how.. 'bothersome' they can be" exclaimed Ozpin towards the Headmistress who sigh tiredly at him, usually he would have gone to the meeting like always. But this time Ozpin had to dismissed three sophomore groups to their mission to protect the borders so he had an excuse to not attend

"I wonder how you can deal with them on a weekly basis Ozpin. Most of them want to impose Marshall Law to suppress the rise of criminal activity, as much as I agree to solve the situation quickly. Not only would it cause panic within the population but more Grimm outside our borders will be attracted by the negativity.." explained the Headmistress towards Ozpin who took another sip from his mug "The other 'narrow-minded' councilmen want to impose more taxes on Faunus, their reason is to use that money on security. Unfortunately, we both know that they are going to use the money on other stuff.."

"Definitely, it is a shame that some of the councilmen use their powers for their own benefit and not to aid the most needed one.." commented Ozpin in a disappointed tone, even if he wanted to expose the shady deals that the councilmen have done in the Underworld. It would definitely cause his downfall as Headmaster since the Council has control in appointing a new one with little to no issues..

So in exchange of being silence about the corruption, the Council will turn a blind eye on his actions as Headmaster no matter how suspicious it looks. This gave Ozpin the opportunity to advance in the 'Shadow War' between his faction and the Queen of the Grimm without having any issues with the authorities..

Some choices might be morally wrong but if its for the greater good in Remnant then he won't hesitate..

"Tell me about it" exclaimed Glynda as she grabbed the nearest chair to sit down "If it wasn't for that ruffian who destroyed the Underworld with Rob Lucci, we wouldn't be having this crisis in Vale..!"

"You mean Eyepatch?" asked the Wizard as he zooms in Eyepatch's bounty which shows his title and price to capture him "An interesting individual who came out of nowhere don't you think?"

"Hmph! I'm still having a hard time believing that Team JSPR and Team RYBN didn't encounter him when they retrieved Mr. Arc. Even the Arc duo weren't able to find him anywhere." said the blonde-haired Headmistress with slight frustration, for someone who has become the new Underworld King for Vale you would think he flaunt his title through the city to create fear and order..

Unfortunately, he was smart enough to know that he would attract unwanted attention by doing that..

"Speaking of Mr. Arc, I received a call from the Vale Medical Center explaining that he has finally awoken from his coma. I told Team JSPR that they could visit him the moment they are done with classes.." commented Ozpin with a small smile on his face, relieved that Jaune was finally awake in a time where they might need him the most..

"That's a relief.. This should calm down the members of Team JSPR, the three girls haven't been able to concentrate in Combat Class these last couple of weeks because of Mr. Arc's health condition" added Glynda to the conversation with a relief expression, glad to find out that one of her students woke up from a coma. However, her face turns into a serious one as she stares at Ozpin "Are you planning to tell his sisters about their brother being the one they rescued without realizing it? Or your going to keep stalling until it explodes in our faces that we have been hiding their brother's identity all this time..?"

"You know very well why I didn't tell them Glynda" stated Ozpin with a neutral expression "The Kingdom of Vale needs their service the most, with the rise of criminal activities in the city and Grimm becoming more active in our borders, they didn't need any distractions in their duties.."

"Even so! They should know that their missing brother is alive in the hospital and enrolled into our academy, do I have to remind you as well that Juniper Arc has been in a depression for months wondering where her son went!?" exclaimed the blonde-haired professor with a icy expression towards the Wizard..

"Enough Glynda." responded Ozpin with authority as he let a small amount of Aura leak out, which quickly shut down the Headmistress as she felt the pressure Ozpin was emitting "Yes, I'm aware that Juniper is not in the best condition along with her daughters who are concerned in finding their family member. But we need to understand that Jaune Arc is not a mere student, he is now part of our Inner Circle in where keeping the world safe comes first and foremost."

"So I come to the conclusion to let Mr. Arc know that his sisters were the ones who rescued him and are working for the Kingdom of Vale at this moment. He will decide whenever he wants to have a conversation with them or not.." finished explaining the Wizard as he took a sip from his mug

"I hope you know what your doing Ozpin. The Arcs are not easy people to deal with.. You are playing with dangerous fire" warned Glynda with a serious expression, having seen before what the members of the Arc family are capable off when they swear on their family's name

" _Indeed, the Arc family hasn't been a easy family to deal with since the beginning of Vale's history. Despite that notion, they are important allies to have in your_ side.." thought Ozpin as he recalls moments from his past when he had encounter members of the Arc family, one of them being Gabriel Arc, leader of the Knights of Vale, also the most powerful Knight that existed in the Great War era. Gabriel himself was able to change the tides of the war with his amazing abilities that only a few Top-Class Huntsman are able to match, along with his Aura Amplification semblance that his grandson has inherit that made him multiple time more powerful

It was unfortunate that he had to die from the overused of his Semblance, he would have been a great asset for the cause against the Queen of the Grimm..

"Alright, I think I spend enough time in my office.." said Ozpin casually as he stood up and stared to walk towards the elevator door

"Where are you going? As far as I know you don't have anything to do tonight." asked the Headmistress with curiosity towards Ozpin who turned his head as he stared at her normally

"I'm going to visit Mr. Arc, I want to see how is he recovering mentally and physically, you want to come Glynda?" responded Ozpin as he waited for an answer

That answer came in the form of a tired sigh "Sure why not, besides I need to give Mr. Arc the homework he has missed these last couple of weeks"

"Excellent, then let's make our way" responded the Wizard with a small smile as he got into the elevator along with Glynda, as they make their way towards the Hospital where Jaune is located

 _ **Scene Change.. Vale Medical Center Rooftop.. Nighttime..**_

At the rooftop of the Hospital, we could see The Saiyan sitting in the edge of roof as he was staring at the beautiful view of the nightlife Vale brings. After his team left the Hospital, Jaune decided to ask Liz if he can start walking around the hospital. Of course, she agreed but not without receiving an earful from her after the stunt he pulled just to look for Weiss, along with the news that he will be discharged in two days thanks to his high-level recovery. However, Liz told him that he needed to go to therapy if he wanted his arms to heal properly..

With a tired sigh, Jaune kept looking at the night view quietly as he embraced the chilling winds of late winter with a concerned expression..

" ** _You alright Jaune? You have been really quiet since your Team left to the Academy.._** " asked Goku with curiosity, thanks to being linked with Jaune at a soul-level he could feel any emotions that his student/friend is emitting.. " _ **I thought you would be happy after knowing that your team is safe and sound"**_

"Don't get me wrong Goku, I'm glad that my friends are safe.. It's just that I have so many things going on that I don't know where to start.." responded Jaune with concern, with the events of him having the highest criminal bounty in Vale has put the Saiyan slight on edge.. He was wondering how he can deal with this situation without dragging his Team. It became more complicated with the fact that he is the new Underworld King..! He doesn't even know what comes with the title!

" _ **I see.. Being in controlled of the Criminal World when your just a student sounds pretty stressful."**_ commented the Saiyan God with a normal expression " _ **I have faith in you**_ ** _Jaune, I know you can get through this situation if you have confidence in yourself!_** "

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Goku.." responded the silver-blue eyed Arc with a small smile "But being the Underworld King and the most wanted criminal in Vale is not the only thing that has me on edge.. I'm worried about Weiss and Ruby's feelings"

" ** _Oh really? How come?"_** asked Goku with curiosity as he notice that Jaune's face slightly blush

"Come on Goku! I thought you knew at least something about Romance since you are a married person!" said Jaune comically as he could heard Goku laughing at the comment, with a sigh Jaune continued speaking "The reason I'm worried about Weiss is that I don't know a thing about teaching someone Martial Arts, I feel like I won't be living for her standards she established for me.."

" ** _I know you will do fine Jaune, besides if you need any tips in training someone just ask me!"_** exclaimed Goku with a happy expression towards the black-haired Saiyan who smiled softly at the comment

"I'm gland I can count on you Goku" responded Jaune as he continued his explanation "And the reason I'm concerned about Ruby is that I don't know what to tell her after that confession..! Don't get me wrong! I'm staring to like Ruby more than just a friend when I think about her, and I want to try this relationship with her.."

" ** _I'm sensing a 'but' in here"_** commented the silver-haired Saiyan casually towards his student/friend who looked at the horizon with a somber expression

"There is... Not only I'm staring to have feelings for Ruby, but for also other girls like Snow Angel, Neo, Yang. Hell! I'm staring to feel attracted to Pyrrha when I spend more time with her!" exclaimed Jaune frustrated that he stared to feel like this since he woke up from his coma.. "I feel like a scumbag who can't stay in place with just one girl. Who would of thought that I could be this selfish.."

" _ **How many times do I have to tell you to stop beating yourself up?"**_ said the Saiyan God in a serious tone towards Jaune who slightly flinched at his tone " ** _Look, in this type of situation you are in I'm not the guy you should go for advice since I was never good for love stuff.. But what I can tell you is to follow your heart and have some confidence!"_**

"Follow my heart and have some confidence.." replied Jaune as he repeated those same words that Goku said "You know my father said that few years ago when I asked him about love advice, he told me confidence plays a key role in everything, including love.."

" ** _Then your father sounds like a wise men who knows what he's doing.."_** responded Goku with a smile on his face

"Yeah.. I just wished that we could have spend more time together.." said the black-haired Saiyan with a sad smile "Instead he kept continuing taking Huntsman missions with mother in behalf of the Kingdom.."

" _ **Hmm... You know, I don't want to sound rude but I thought at first you were concern about the situation going on in Vale instead of this love stuff.."**_ stated bluntly the Saiyan God from Universe 7th towards Jaune who blushed in embarrassment

"Oh trust me Goku! The situation going on in Vale is the first thing in my mind.. I just wanted to be a bit selfish and talk about my personal life.." responded back Jaune "But don't worry! my love situation will be last thing I have to worry about. There's more important things going on after all.."

" _ **Indeed, the criminal activity in Vale sounds very concerning. The panic and fear consuming the masses doesn't help the situation either since it attracts more Grimm.. If the situation is not dealt with soon then more powerful beast will be knocking in their borders"**_ stated Goku in a serious tone towards his student who 'tch' in frustration

"If I knew that the fall of the Underworld would affect the city as a whole then I wouldn't have unleashed my full power..!" said Jaune with frustration as he clenched his fist in his somewhat good arm "But that's in the past, I need to find a solution to subdue the criminal activity without raising attention from Beacon or my team-mates, I know I said that we would do this together but just defeating them or throwing them to jail won't solve the solution. We need some type of order and authority running the Criminal world.."

" ** _Why not use your title of Underworld King? At the end of the day you won and defeated Rob Lucci so that automatically gives you the title as King of the Criminal World.. Besides you don't have to worry about building a reputation when your codename has the highest bounty"_** recommended the Saiyan from Universe 7th towards his student/friend who seemed to have come into realization when he mention that word

"Holy crap! Your right Goku! Since I'm now the Underworld King of Vale then I have some power to subdue the criminal issues going on in the Kingdom!" exclaimed Jaune with a smile on his face, unfortunately that same expression turned into a frown as he realized something "Unfortunately, I don't know how to be a King.. Hell! I'm still barely learning how to be a leader for my team-mates! I can't imagine how tough is to govern and keep stability in the Underworld.."

" _ **Then why don't you asked Neo to help you, she seems to know a lot about the Underworld. Besides, you seem**_ ** _conformable around her"_** said Goku to Jaune who cracked his 'good' index finger casually, not realizing that he just did the same action when he's feeling unease or excited

"As much as I want to trust Neo, she works with Torchwick who is in cahoots with Rob Lucci and I don't need to remind you that at the moment he wakes up he will try to kill me.." responded the black-haired Saiyan with a serious expression "Besides, I still remember that both of them mention the codename 'Witch' who could be pulling the strings behind the scenes, this person must be really powerful if he's able to control both two of the most dangerous criminals in Vale.."

" _ **You never know until you try Jaune. I mean if I manage to get Frieza who is the most despicable being in the Universe to my team then you should be able to convince Neo to help you.."**_ said Goku nonchalantly to his student who shook his head in disbelief

"I still can't wrap around the concept that you fought together with the person who killed your entire race! How can you even consider him after all he has done!" exclaimed Jaune with confusion and hint of anger. If he was in the same position he wouldn't even think about the person who made him suffer, instead he would be wishing the worst to him..! Consequences be dammed!

Goku clearly has a pure heart that gives him the ability to grant second chances to people who don't deserve to have one..

He admires that notion but at the same time he would never give second chances to anyone who has done something terrible to him or his friends and family

Like a certain hockey masked guy from the White Fang, he deserves to die by his hand..

" _ **Hey! are you okay Jaune? I can sense negative feelings clouding your soul"**_ asked Goku with concern in his tone of voice, he hasn't felt this type of negativity since Shiro was in charge of Jaune's body. Could it be that Shiro is influencing Jaune despite being in a coma?

"Hmm?" hummed Jaune in confusion as he stopped his dark train of thoughts after hearing the Saiyan God "Oh sorry Goku! I didn't mean to block you off, I just had some bad memories resurface and I had to repress it.."

" ** _That's okay, just remember I'm always going to be here for you if you need to talk about something"_** said the silver-haired Saiyan towards Jaune who formed a smile in his face..

"I will..You'll be the first one to know if something is wrong" responded back Jaune as he went back to look at the light-up city in front of him, after a few seconds of silence his sensing abilities alerted him of two repressed Aura levels coming to his direction. Fortunately he knew who they were, thus deciding to speak out-loud "I didn't expect you to come at this hour Headmaster, Professor Goodwitch"

"Your abilities to sense Aura haven't diluted after being in a coma, I'm impressed Mr. Arc.." stated the Headmaster of Beacon as he opened the door and walks towards where Jaune is, followed by Glynda who is behind him

"What can I say, I'm just that good..!" simply said the Saiyan with confidence as he stood up from where he was and turned his gaze at the figure heads of Beacon Academy "I'm glad to see you again Headmaster, Professor.."

However, both Ozpin and Glynda didn't responded immediately as their gaze was solemnly focused on Jaune's Silver Eye that he forgot to cover with his eyepatch

"Impossible.." murmured Ozpin in awe as he kept gazing on the lone silver-eye, however he didn't realize that Jaune picked up his word thanks to his enhanced hearing

"What's impossible? Are you alright Headmaster?" asked Jaune with some concern towards Ozpin not expecting a reaction like this from the stoic headmaster, fortunately Glynda got out of her shock first as she spoke up

"Mr. Arc.. Since when do you posses a Silver Eye? As far as I remember you told us that you lost your eye which is why you wore an Eyepatch.." asked Glynda carefully with a serious expression, wondering since when Jaune had such special eye and also why he had the need to hide it from them

Suspicious indeed..

"Oh! You mean my Silver Eye?" exclaimed Jaune as he pointed at his uncovered eye with a nervous laugh "I can explain but it will take some time to get through it.."

"No need to worry about time Mr. Arc, we have all night to talk. But for now, please explain what has transpired from the moment you were 'capture' and how you got a Silver Eye like Ms. Rose.." added Ozpin to the conversation with a neutral expression, however in the inside the Wizard was wondering as to why Jaune was hiding from them such important piece of information like his lone Silver Eye

A powerful tool that can destroy the Grimm with a mere sight.. And with Jaune's abnormal strength and god-like 'Aura' he would become the strongest Silver Eyed Warrior in history..

"Alright, since both of you want to know how I got my Silver Eye first then I should start from the beginning.. It all stared with.." responded Jaune with a neutral expression as he stared to re-tell the same story he gave to Team JSPR but few different changes, for example omitting the fact that he got into Beacon with forged documents, he would be a fool if he told the person who is in charged to run the Academy that he got in there illegally. Jaune also omitted the fact that merging Goku's soul with his made him become a Saiyan, so he went with the same story that he told Ozpin when he joined the Inner Circle..

Experimented by the White Fang to become a new entire race...

Both Headmaster and specially the Professor felt horrible that a person like Jaune had to go through such hardships in his childhood to the point that he got tortured by a certain hockey masked lieutenant from the White Fang.. They knew that despite Jaune having such an unwavering will in not becoming a broken man, meeting the person who made his life a living hell once again would made the young Saiyan snap inside no matter how much he denies being okay..

However, there was some facts that Glynda couldn't wrap around her mind

"Hold it Mr. Arc.. Before you continue on, how do expect me to believe that you gotten stronger to the point of surpassing Ms. Nikos who's is considered the best in her year in just mere two months.. It takes years of training for a normal Huntsman to reach that point!" exclaimed the Headmistress towards the black-haired Saiyan "And I'm sorry if I sound rude but I highly doubt that you being torture and become a new race of Faunus allowed you to increase your potential as a fighter"

"None taken Professor, but I wouldn't be lying about something that involves my very being changing into something even I am not aware.." responded Jaune with a serious expression as he was slightly annoyed about the torture comment Glynda gave, but he calmed himself down by cracking his 'good' index finger, it wasn't worth getting angry when he is still lying to both of them about how he became a Saiyan

"But..!" before the blonde-haired woman could continue she was interrupted by Ozpin

"Now now Glynda.. Mr. Arc just told you one of his deepest secrets that made him this way and you already doubt him despite showing abilities beyond of a first-year student?" exclaimed Ozpin as he stares at the Headmistress and then at Jaune with a small smile "I think Mr. Arc is telling the truth despite his story sounding far-fetched. Besides, he already proved that he's capable of taking on opponents far beyond his skill abilities, isn't that right Mr. Arc? Or should I say King of the Underworld?"

"What the?! What makes you think that I am the King of Vale's Underworld?! I don't even look like the guy on the bounty!" stammered Jaune with a nervous expression, not expecting Ozpin to deduce so quickly that he was now the highest authority in the Criminal World, even Glynda was surprised to hear the Headmaster commenting something like that

"At first I had my doubts that you were the King since you don't possess white hair or even Silver Eyes.. However, after you told us your upbringing and your lone Silver Eye being revealed, it wasn't hard to connect the dots that you are 'Eyepatch' an unknown individual who rose through the ranks in a single tournament with amazing combat abilities along with a semblance that amplifies the users attributes" explained the Headmaster towards Jaune who was sweating nervously

"But what about the White Hair?! As you can clearly see my hair color has been black since I became a Faunus so I highly doubt it can turn white all of the sudden" exclaimed the black-haired Saiyan as he hoped that the Wizard could buy the lie

Unfortunately, Ozpin didn't buy it at all..

"It is true that by normal means it's impossible for someone to change their color of hair. However, Doctor Merliot who was one of the brightest minds of Atlas along with Doctor Polendina, created an Artificial Dust that was supposed to heal the mind from psychological traumas and PTSD. Unfortunately, it only worsened the patients mind by creating an alternative personality from their darker thoughts..I assume that you already have consume certain Dust and that white haired person in the bounty is your alternative personality" asked the Wizard towards Jaune, he has known about the RC Dust and the consequences it caused thanks to Ironwood. The Council of Atlas decided to kick Merliot out of the Scientific Department of Atlas and banned the used of the RC Dust

Since then, Doctor Merliot swore vengeance towards the Council of Atlas and has been MIA for five years

"Tch..!" was the simple sound that Jaune responded with frustration and nervousness as he has been exposed by the Headmaster of Beacon.. It's not that he didn't trust Ozpin, the man literally told him some earth-shattering secrets about the world and the true enemy. But there are some personal things that he rather keep to himself like his mental health.. "Alright fine! I'm the infamous Eyepatch with a bounty-head of 50,000,000 lien and in the picture is my alternative personality!"

"So, you are the person who has been giving us and the Council a headache.." commented Glynda with a serious expression towards the Saiyan who just looked to the ground in frustration "Are you aware of the consequences that you have caused with your actions?"

"Of course I know Professor! Or else I wouldn't be feeling this amount of guilt for my actions..!" exclaimed Jaune out-loud as he cracked his middle finger which caught the attention of Ozpin but didn't said anything about it.. "I'm thinking to correct my mistakes by lowering the crime rates so the population can be at ease"

"And how do you plan to do that Mr. Arc?" added the blonde-haired Professor, as she kept her serious gaze at the Saiyan

"Um... I still don't have a concrete plan.. But! I promise I will find one, Arc's word!" responded Jaune trying to calm his professor down, he might not have a solid plan to solve the crime situation. But he will do everything in his power to solve the problem..

"Mr. Arc! You can't just promise something that you don't how to resolve to begin with! If you were just a simple stranger I would..!" before Glynda could continue her rant, she was stopped by the Headmaster who extended his arm in front of her, thus surprising the professor.. "Ozpin?"

"That's enough Glynda. I think Mr. Arc already got the message across.." stated Ozpin with authority towards Glynda who bit her lip in frustration

"But Ozpin! how do you expect Mr. Arc to solve a problem that is affecting the entire Kingdom! And secondly I don't need to remind you that he's an international criminal! Not only he's endangering his Team but also the entire Academy if the Council finds out that we are protecting someone with such high profile!" exclaimed the blonde-haired Professor with frustration towards Ozpin, who just kept a neutral expression..

"And that is why we won't tell anyone about this, specially the Council. The fact that Mr. Arc is the new Underworld King of Vale will be a Top-class secret that only the Inner Circle will know about.." explained the Wizard in a serious tone of voice towards Glynda, then he directed his gaze at the Saiyan "I hope I can count on you in keeping this secret Mr. Arc"

"Of course! I wasn't planning to tell anyone that I'm the Underworld King!" responded the Saiyan quickly as he felt relieved that Ozpin came through and saved him from Glynda's wrath

"This is insane Ozpin! Don't you think Ironwood and the others would be against this notion!? Specially Ironwood! If he were to get this information from the wrong hands then his entire fleet will be stationed in Vale just to get him!" exclaimed Glynda at the Headmaster as she was trying to show him the rational consequences of having a criminal in Beacon

"I will talk with Ironwood and the others to update them with the situation at hand" was the simple response that Ozpin gave towards the blonde-haired Professor who felt that she was getting a headache from this nonsense

"Even if Ironwood or Qrow were to agree with this plan, then what do you plan to do with Mr. Arc's new position in the criminal world?" asked Glynda as she crossed her arms under her chest with a stern expression "Because I doubt your doing this from the good of your heart"

"Now now Glynda. You know I'm not that heartless, I always like to help a person in need.." commented Ozpin who stared to chuckle at the comment Glynda made about being 'heartless'.. "In all seriousness, Mr. Arc newly position in the Underworld not only will help us solve the criminal activity going on in the city but it will us a great opportunity to counter-attack against the Queen"

"A counter-attack against the Queen?" asked Jaune with curiosity, wondering what he meant about the counter-attack

"Ozpin, we shouldn't be talking about her up in the open!" exclaimed the Professor with caution towards the Wizard

"Worry not Glynda, I can sense that nobody is within 100-feet radius so we are free to talk without worries.." responded Ozpin towards the blonde-haired professor, the he re-directed his gaze at Jaune "To answer your question Mr. Arc, few days ago we received a message from one of our trusted agents, Qrow Branwen. Telling us that 'the Queen has paws' which means that the Queen is already making her move. We can deduce that her paws will try to use Vale's most wanted criminals to get them in their side."

" _The Queen has paws..? Could it be that this 'Witch' person be working for the Queen?"_ thought the black-haired Saiyan in a thinking position " _If it results to be true, then Torchwick, Lucci and Neo are working with 'Witch' to spread her message across the Underworld"_

"So your planning to have Mr. Arc to take full control of the Underworld so the Queen's paws won't be able to execute their move" said Glynda as she came to the conclusion that Ozpin was about to mention "It's not a bad idea in the grand scheme of things, but I need to remind you that Mr. Arc is just a child! He doesn't have what it takes to govern above all the Criminal World or the power to stand his ground..!"

" _I'm not a child... I stopped being one the moment moment that bastard tortured me.."_ thought the black-haired Saiyan as he repressed his dark thoughts once again.. It was becoming frustrating when before he ate the RC Dust, he wasn't dealing with dark thoughts since he locked them away deep in his mind years ago

"I can assure what Mr. Arc has told us so far about him is no act of a child.. And about his lack of leading an entire Criminal World, I will be the one who will oversee his training in what it means to rule a society" stated Ozpin without any doubt in his tone of voice which surprised both Jaune and Glynda

"Wait! You will be training me personally Headmaster?!" asked Jaune in shock towards Ozpin, not expecting that kind of answer from the Headmaster

"Indeed.. I will instruct you how to become a proper ruler, along with some abilities I have learned over my years so you can defend yourself against Top-Class opponents who will want to take you down" responded Ozpin with a small smile on his face

"Wow.. I mean! Thanks!" said the Saiyan somewhat sheepishly "I mean it's not that I don't want to train with you.. I'm just surprised that you have this much faith on me.. Do you really think I'm up for the challenge to rule the entire Underworld? What if I don't meet the expectations?"

"That remains to be seen.. All I can tell you Mr. Arc is that only yourself knows that answer. Just remember that by doing this we will be a step closer to defeat our true enemies that lurk in the shadows.." responded the Wizard in a sage-like tone of voice towards Jaune, who looked at the floor for a couple of seconds until he looked back at the Headmaster with determination

"I'll do it! If it means to correct my mistakes and be a step beyond our enemies then I'll do whatever it takes!" exclaimed Jaune with vigor in his tone of voice, not only this will help him correct his mistake of destroying the Underworld, but also advance in defeating the Queen of the Grimm.

Not to mention the increase of power he will obtain under training with Ozpin, along with Goku who is already training him physically in the arts of Taekwondo..

"Excellent, for now I just want you to let your arm fully heal so we start with the training. But for now, we will only go over on learning how to become a ruler when you comeback to Beacon.." explained Ozpin towards the Saiyan who nodded in affirmation

"Speaking of Beacon.." added Glynda to the conversation as she took out her scroll and stared to type up information, then she hits the 'sending' button "I just send the work material you have missed from all of your classes Mr. Arc. You have a week to catch up with the other students.."

"Of course Professor! I'll try to get the work done.." said Jaune as he felt the vibration from his scroll meaning that he received the information

"I also want to apologize for my behavior in antagonizing you when I shouldn't have. A professor like myself should be helping you to get better but instead all I did was act hostile, I hope you can forgive me Mr. Arc" stated the blonde-haired Professor as she slightly bow towards the Saiyan

"It's okay Professor, I forgive you! I understand that my upbringings can sound really far-fetched so I wasn't that surprised when you stared to question me" responded Jaune with a smile, even if he was annoyed that Glynda called him a 'child' he understood why she would doubt him..

Hell! He was still lying to them about being an alien from another reality..

"It seems that we already took enough time from you Mr. Arc, you need to rest after all if you want to get back into shape.." responded Ozpin nonchalantly as he made his way towards the exit followed by Glynda who had a frowning expression on her face that was directed at the Wizard "When you get out of the hospital, meet me at my office before going to class, I think is time that you meet the other members of the Inner Circle.."

"Alright I'll be there.. But before you leave Headmaster, I have a question!" exclaimed Jaune as he got the attention of both adults "The Huntresses that rescued me along with Team and Team RYBN, who are they? I want to give them my thanks for helping them.."

"Ozpin.." murmured the blonde-haired Professor in a cold tone towards Ozpin who just sighed silently and stares at the Saiyan with a neutral expression

"Forgive me Mr. Arc, it seems that It slipped my mind to tell you about the Huntresses who saved your Team and Team RYBN..." responded the Wizard towards the youngest Arc who was waiting for his response patiently "These Huntresses who saved your Team are a deadly duo when they worked together and are strong enough to take down an SS-Class Grimm with no issues. Some people in the Huntsman community state that both of them were trained by the Nicholas Arc, a Top-Class Huntsman from Vacuo.."

" _They were trained by my dad?! I thought he would never trained someone outside the family..."_ Jaune's train of thoughts came to a stop as his face turned into horrified expression, as he stared to connect the dots and realize who are these Huntresses are.. "Wait! Don't tell me they are...!"

"It seems that you already know who they are.." said Ozpin to the black-haired Saiyan "Sapphire Arc and Coral Arc, or mostly known as the 'Yellow Tempest of Solitas'.."

" _What are they doing in Vale?! I thought they were going to stay in Mantle with Jade! Could it be that my escape from Ansel made everyone start look for me..?!"_ thought Jaune rapidly, as he almost feels a anxiety attack coming up to haunt him. Fortunately for him he cracked his index finger to calm himself down and take a breather. "How long have they been here in Vale..?"

"Approximately a month ago, we contact them to help us rescue you from the Underworld if Team JSPR and Team RYBN failed to get you" responded Glynda neutrally towards Jaune who slightly clenches his teeth in anxiousness

"Did they find out that the person they rescue is me? Their younger brother?" murmured Jaune to himself but it was loud enough to be heard by Ozpin and Glynda "Did you tell them that I was that person Headmaster? I need to know please!"

"..They haven't found out because of your appearance is radically different from an Arc member.." explained Ozpin towards the Saiyan "And we haven't told them about you going to Beacon Academy because we believe is your decision to tell them that your here.."

"I see.." commented Jaune with less stress as he went to sit down to the nearest spot to absorb what Ozpin told him

"Glynda will send you the address of where they live. After that it's all up to you if want to tell them about your whereabouts, Mr. Arc.." responded Ozpin to the Saiyan as he turned his gaze towards the exit "Have a good night.."

Without anything else to say, the Wizard walked away through the exit followed by Glynda who glanced at the Saiyan one last time with concern and walked away from the rooftop. Thus leaving the black-haired Saiyan by himself in deep thoughts for a moment until Goku spoke up

" ** _That was a lot of important information coming from Ozpin.."_** commented Goku within Jaune's mind as he spoke up for the first time since the beginning of the conversation " _ **So, those sisters of yours are the ones that you talked about before"**_

"Yeah.. Sapphire and Coral, the two oldest of my sisters that were trained personally by my dad.." responded Jaune with a weak smile as he stared to remember some of the good memories he had about them "I admire them along with Saphron when I was barely a kid, the way they fought together was something out of this world that even my dad had difficulties to fight back.. Before I used to wish to be as awesome as them but now when I look back, it was naive wish.."

" ** _How come? Your already strong enough to battle in equal grounds with second-year students and that's not including your Semblance that amplifies every aspect of your power and the Zenkai boost you will get after being completely healed..!"_** exclaimed The Saiyan God towards the black-haired Arc who just grinned at his comment

"I know I'm awesome Goku but I'm not talking about power here" stated Jaune as he looks up to the night sky "It was a naive wish because I realize that I was never going to be like my sisters who manage to find success and happiness in their lives. Meanwhile I had to hide my true feelings behind a fake mask and it was miserable.. I became a flawed person that wants to just be a Hero and become the strongest in Remnant, but at the same time I want to change this world so other people don't experience what I went through.. And I feel it's becoming harder to control these darker feelings after the awakening of Shiro.."

" _ **Do you regret having to eat that RC Dust that Ozpin mentioned..?"**_ asked the silver-haired Saiyan in concern towards his student/friend who just thought about it for a moment until he spoke up again

"I do, it brought to light the side I was afraid to show, a savage man who is angry at the world for treating him harshly and will do anything to change it for the better..." responded Jaune in a serious tone as he remember some instances where he had let his darker personality take over without Shiro's interference, one of them being the Grimm in Professor's Port class, his final stance against Rob Lucci when he defeated him and just few minutes ago when he was thinking about the hockey-masked White Fang member who tortured him 10 years ago..

The next time he sees him again, he is going to pay with his live..

" ** _I see.. Just to let you know, I'm not good when it comes to this personality stuff since this is the first time I see something like this. But you know you can count on me to help in whatever I can Jaune.."_** responded Goku in a softer tone towards Jaune who smiled softly at his comment

"Thanks Goku..With you just being there already helps me feel better" stated Jaune in a sincere tone of voice, feeling glad that he met such amazing person that made him better as a fighter to achieve his dreams..

Both warriors stayed silent for a couple of seconds until Goku spoke up again

" ** _Are you planning to visit your sisters?_** " asked the Saiyan God towards Jaune who sighed tiredly

"I don't know.. I want to pay them a visit to see how my family is doing so far, but at the same time I feel that they will try to take me back home which is something I don't want.." explained Jaune towards the Saiyan God "Besides I'm not going to have the time to visit them, when I'm going to be busy trying to have the entire Underworld under my command as King so the Queen's paws don't get more allies.."

" _ **Then at least try to make a quick visit, you never know when will be the last time you see them.."**_ stated Goku in a somber tone as he was referring to the moment he was stripped from his reality to this one, not even be able to say goodbye to his family..

It sucked for the Saiyan God..

"Okay fine, I'll try to make some time to visit them.." groaned Jaune as he stood up from his spot as he stretches his body, including his tail "I should go back to the room and rest, I don't want Liz to be lecturing again.."

Before Jaune could even reach the door, his Scroll stared to vibrate which caught his attention. At first he thought it was Glynda with the address of Sapphire's place in Vale, however the message came from the person he was thinking about early

" **-** _ **Meet me at Junior's rooftop at midnight, we need to talk about your role as Underworld King- Neo** "_

"Wait how does she knows that I'm awake?!" exclaimed Jaune in comical shock as he wondered how Neo knew that he was out of his coma "Well, it seems I'm going to be having a busy night.."

 _ **Scene Change.. Junior's Rooftop..**_

"Are you sure that the kid will come Neo?" asked Roman Torchwick casually as he was smoking his Mistralian cigar at the rooftop in Junior's "From what our intel told us, he just barely woke up from his coma and his body is still fucked up.."

Neo, who was sitting in the edges of the building eating a pint of strawberry ice cream took out her Scroll and stared to type on it, on the screen saying [- _He will come-_ ] which made Roman scoffed slightly as he took another drag from his Cigar

"He better come! I don't want to deal with Cindy bitching at us for not getting him to work for us.." exclaimed the international criminal, things were getting complicated in the Criminal World thanks to the destruction of the Underworld tunnels. This made it harder for Roman and his crew to steal Dust from the shops because low-life criminals are shoplifting and destroying those establishments because the Underworld was the only income they have

This of course did not pleased Cinder, as she wanted to get as much Dust as possible for who knows what. So she asked him and Neo to contact Eyepatch who is now the new Underworld King to with them and put order in the streets of the Kingdom..

" _On that we can agree Roman.."_ thought Neo as she agree with Roman's sentiment about not dealing with the Witch's wrath, as much as she wanted to stab her she knew that she was outmatched against her powers

It pisses her off to be feeling weak against Cinder but the bitch was too powerful in combat, and that's not including that 'Semblance' of hers

Before Neo could continue her train of thoughts, both herself and Roman stared to hear 'booming' sounds in the sky. It reminded her of the 'Geppou' technique that Lucci, Roman and Cinder's lackeys know about. Neo turned her gaze to where the sound was coming from and what she was made her slightly impressed

"Well.. I'll be dammed, the brat barely wakes up and already can use 'Geppou' better than Cinder's brats.." commented Roman with a surprised expression as he saw Jaune Arc, flying towards their direction by kicking the air itself at fast speeds that impressed the international criminal.. As he got closer, Roman could see that Jaune was wearing a black cape with a hoodie that covered his entire body and part of his face so he can't be recognized..

As the black-haired Saiyan descended to the rooftop, he slightly trips thanks to his harsh landing but he quickly recovers himself "Oof! I really need to practice my landing but with this pain in my body I barely can do something about it.."

"So! you finally woke up from your slumber Eyepatch! Or should I say new Underworld King.." said Torchwick with a smirk on his face as walked towards where Jaune was standing

"Torchwick..." responded Jaune with a wary expression as he took off his hoodie with his 'good' arm, revealing his longer hair along with his black eyepatch that was covering his silver-eye.. "Why am I not surprised that you would be involved in this as well.."

"Ouch! You wound me with those words Eyepatch! I was expecting at least a thank you for getting you to where you are now.." said the orange-haired criminal sarcastically towards Jaune "By the way, nice scar on your forehead. Makes you look older.."

Before Jaune could respond back, a certain pink-brown haired girl was hugging him from behind which made the Saiyan smile slightly. Jaune turns around to see Neo who was giving him a flirtatious smirk as he kept hugging him "Hey Neo, try not to hug me tightly I'm still recovering from the fight"

Neo instead of moving away from Jaune, she gave him a quick peck on his lips which shocked the Saiyan to the core, before he could said something about it Neo just winked at him and went back to her spot to eat the rest of her ice cream

" _Wow.. I really wasn't expecting that"_ thought Jaune as he felt his cheeks burn slightly from the bold move that Neo did. He shook his head quickly as he turned his gaze towards Roman who was giving him a mocking expression

"Well who would of thought that the new Underworld King would get flustered with a simple kiss! I should of have taken a picture of how your face looks right now!" responded Roman with a laugh towards Jaune who 'tch' in embarrassment but at the same time with annoyance

"Alright enough! What did you call me for!? I don't have the time be outside for long so you better make this quick Torchwick!" exclaimed the black-haired Saiyan with a serious expression, channeling his inner 'Shiro' towards Roman who stopped laughing at him, but still kept his smirk

"Ok fine, you really are a brat who can't take a joke?" murmured Roman to himself as he turns his gaze at Jaune with a serious expression "As you can see, you and Rob Lucci destroyed the Underworld which was an income for hundreds of criminals, including high-class individuals who use it for corruption."

"Like the Council of Vale?" asked Jaune with a serious tone, knowing that some councilman have some shady deals in their background, thanks to what Team JSPR told him when they talked to Junior

"Good, it seems that your are well informed so I'll get to the point" responded Roman with satisfaction "The Criminal World in this side of Remnant are demanding for your head, criminals, assassins and even councilmen are creating a shit-show which consists of riots, assaults or even gang wars in the poor side of Vale. Their reason they are doing this is to get you come out of the shadows and kill you when the moment is right. At this rate if they don't find you then the Council sooner or later are going to implement Martial Law which will not benefit any of us..."

"That's stupid, by creating such chaos in Vale they are attracting powerful Grimm from the outside walls! Don't they care what would happen to the people if those walls ever come down because of their petty vendetta!?" exclaimed the Saiyan with anger, to believe that lowly criminals and people from the Council are creating all this chaos because he and Lucci destroyed the Underworld! If they want their head then so be it! But don't get the people involved in something they never wanted!

"Which why we need you Eyepatch, even if Neo and I are thieves it doesn't benefit us to let this madness go on. That's why we come with a proposition" stated Torchwick as he extended his hand towards the black-haired Saiyan "We want you to announce yourself officially to Vale that your the new Underworld King, stating that if the riots keep going then you will personally put them down. With how you defeated Lucci who is the strongest Assassin in this side of Remnant they will get the message. Of course they will be some fools who don't get the message and will continue do what they like."

The Saiyan stared to think for a moment about this situation, if he accept this proposition then it will lead him to fully cement himself as the Underworld King of Vale and he would be able to start putting order in the Criminal World so there won't be more riots, besides he had Ozpin's blessing to do this plan so they can find the Queen's pawn. However, this is Roman Torchwick who is offering him to do it, who is very likely working with the 'Witch' which is the Queen's pawn. Maybe this person wanted him to become King so 'he/she' could control him within the shadows..

Oh this person would have a rude awakening if 'he/she' tries to control him like a puppet..

"I think you are well aware that I'm new to this stuff, who will show me the ropes in how to govern the Criminal World?" asked Jaune with caution towards Roman who smirked at his question

"That would be me and my team of course! I'll have you know that I did worked with Rob Lucci for a while until I went to do better things" responded Roman casually "So, your in 'Your Majesty'?"

The black-haired Arc made a 'tch' sound at hearing the word 'Your Majesty', it reminded him of what Shiro wants to be.. A ruler who wants a radical change in Remnant so people like him won't suffer under this system.

To believe that he would be doing something similar but in the Criminal World

"I'm in.." responded Jaune in a affirmative tone as he shook Roman's hand with his 'good' hand, revealing some of the bandages that were covering his scars on his arm "However, don't call me 'Your Majesty'. It sounds weird when your older than me"

"I wasn't planning to, it was just to tease you.." said Roman nonchalantly as he took out a cigar from his coat and lights it up "Tomorrow at midnight come to one of our warehouse, you will make your announcement through radio and since it's going to be a Saturday everyone will be up doing their thing, specially criminals"

"How are you planning to have me speak through radio? As far as I know, you don't have a radio station that you own unless the Radio Broadcast System is allowing criminals to have their own station" stated Jaune with a deadpanned expression

"Just because I'm helping you be a proper King, that doesn't mean that I will reveal all my cards yet! Where would the fun be in that?" exclaimed the orange-haired criminal towards Jaune who rolled his eyes as he decided to drop the topic

"Is there anything else I need to know? I have to be back soon to the hospital before they check the rooms again" responded Jaune impatiently towards Torchwick

"Well, I want you to have this.." said Roman casually as he throws a card at Jaune who catches it easily and checks it out

"A credit card? Why giving me this?" asked the Saiyan with curiosity towards Roman who took another drag of his cigar

"That's your prize after winning the Underworld Tournament. The credit card contains one million lien, so use as how you like" said Torchwick casually towards Jaune who gained a shocking comical expression at hearing the prize. This of course made Neo chuckle quietly as she has been watching the back and forth between Jaune and Roman

" _Holy shit! This is a lot of money for someone like me! Not even dad was able to get this amount of lien in his pocket!"_ thought Jaune, still having a comical expression as he was staring down at the credit card for a couple of seconds until he shook his head as puts it inside his black cloak "Thanks.. I really wasn't expecting to receive a prize, I just wanted to test my strength against tough opponents and accomplish the promise I did to Neo which is participate.."

"Would you look at that! You do have other emotions besides being an edgy kid!" said Roman mockingly but at the same time glad that Eyepatch isn't some cold machine who's only emotion is being a party pooper. Before he could continue to bother him, his Scroll stared to vibrate which made Roman pull it out of his pocket. As he checked the message, Roman 'tch' in response annoyed that he couldn't get a break for at least a night "I'm going to have to cut our meeting short Eyepatch, I have some business to attend to. Neo! go say goodbye to your toy-boy, we are leaving.."

At hearing her name, Neo stood up from her spot and walks towards where Jaune is standing and staring at her with a small smile on his face

"I'm sorry that we couldn't much today Neo" responded Jaune sincerely towards Neo who smiled back at him, then she takes out her Scroll and types up her response

[- _ **That's okay, besides we are going to spend more time from now on after you get out from the hospital-**_ ]

"I mean, I don't mind to hang out with you but I'm going to be busy being student and a Underworld King. I doubt you even have time to hang out when your always busy with Roman" stated the black-haired Saiyan at the petite assassin who stared to type on her Scroll with a smirk on her face

[- _ **Oh trust me, finding the time to be with you is the least of my concerns but telling you right now would be ruining the surprise-**_ ]

Before the Saiyan could say something about her response, Neo quickly gives him another peck in the lips followed by a seductive wink as she backflips towards where Roman is standing with a shit-eating grin. Then she activates her Semblance which shatters both Neo and Roman into glass, thus leaving a confused and blushing Jaune by himself who sighed in annoyance

"Dammit Neo! at this rate your going to be the bane of my existence along with Roman..!" said the Saiyan to himself as he could sense both criminals already miles away from where he is "Bah! I should go back to the hospital and get some sleep before Ms. Liz checks that I'm not in my room."

" ** _Geppou!_** " shouted Jaune as he kicked himself hundreds of meters to the sky and stared to make his way back to the Vale Medical Center by kicking the air

" _ **Don't forget Jaune, you have to at least visit your sisters before you get busy with all this stuff!"**_ stated Goku towards Jaune who kept his gaze focused ahead but nonetheless responded

" _I know, I'll pay them a visit before I go back to school.."_ responded Jaune internally as he was almost near the hospital " _At least they need to know that I'm alive.."_

" _ **That's all I'm asking Jaune.."**_ exclaimed Goku with a grin in his face, hoping that his friend/student visits his sisters who are living in Vale at the moment before getting busy with school and Underworld stuff

 _ **Scene Change... Downtown Vale.. Few hours later..**_

Sapphire Arc who was sleeping profoundly in her apartment that she and her sister Coral were renting was suddenly awoken by the doorbell ringing multiple times. The eldest Arc groaned in annoyance as she checked her scroll to look at the time

"6:00 AM? Who would try to visit us at this hour?" said to herself Sapphire as she stood up from her bed and walks towards the entrance door, not caring if she was wearing pajamas that fit nicely in her body

"Coming!" exclaimed the eldest Arc as she heard the bell once again, when she opens the door and saw the person behind it her tired expression quickly disappeared and was replaced by a shocking and confused one

"Hello.." spoke up none other than Jaune Arc shyly towards his eldest sister, the black-haired Saiyan was wearing the same black cloak he wore last night along with his Eyepatch, but his facial expression was a tired one along with eye bags meaning that he hasn't got any proper sleep

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital recovering?!" asked Sapphire with concern as she remembers the condition this kid was when they found him along with his team-mates in the Underworld

"Let's just say that I'm a quick healer.." responded the Saiyan awkwardly as he then stares at his older sister with a nostalgic smile "Besides, I heard that one of my favorite sisters is in town so I had to visit her.."

"Wait! Favorite sister?!" exclaimed the blonde-haired woman as she remembers his youngest brother saying those words whenever she spends time with him.. Then her face morphed into a shocked one as she stared to connect the dots and stares at the Saiyan "Jaune Arc?! Is that you little brother?!"

"Hey Sapp, it has been a while since I last saw you" simply said Jaune with a big smile as he called her by her nickname, which nobody calls her by beside himself

At hearing that nickname, Sapphire's eyes went wide as he could also recognize the voice of his little brother when he hit puberty.. After all this time being looking for the whereabouts of her brother, he appears in front of her by himself..

It was too good to be true..

When that realization hit her like a truck, tears stared to come down her face as she couldn't contain the emotions under control. How could she when Jaune is in front of her despite his different appearance

"Jaune!" shouted Sapphire emotionally as she quickly engulfs the Saiyan in a tight hug, not realizing that she was hurting his broken cast arm. However, he decided not to let her know when she was pouring all her build up emotions since his disappearance from Ansel "You're alive..! I was so worried about you when you left Ansel without any notice! We have been looking for you for almost three months!.. I missed you so much.."

"I missed you too sis.." responded Jaune as he tried to hug her with his good arm, both Arcs stayed in the same position for a minute until Sapphire stopped and stares at Jaune's face as she touches it tenderly with her right hand

"You have changed a lot... What happened to your golden hair and why are you wearing an eyepatch? My Goodness that scar on your forehead!" exclaimed Sapphire as she was getting more concerned by the second at seeing the changes his little brother went through

Just what kind of experience did he go through these last couple of months

"I know you have a lot of questions Sapp, and I'm willing to answer them with the best of my abilities.." stated Jaune in a soft tone as he tries to calm down her sister and gives her an embarrassed smile "But can you get some food? I forgot to pass through a restaurant to get breakfast so I'm really hungry!"

"Sure! I'll make breakfast for the both of us so come in..!" responded Sapphire with a genuine smile as she remembers the times when she cooked for Jaune when her mother was doing Huntsman duties. As she let go of Jaune, she points at him to where the living room and makes his way to sit down on the couch meanwhile she goes to the kitchen to get some breakfast ready

" _Little brother.. What happened to you? How did you got into this situation that lead you to the Underworld and get this injured.."_

* * *

 _ **And cut! Damn another chapter that goes over the 10K limit haha, I know this chapter was heavy dialogue but it needs to be done since I want to cover all the plot points that will lead to the next Arc but trust me action will be coming soon.**_

 _ **Before we go through the facts I want to talk about Volume 7, so far it has had it's good moments like Jaune's Aura Amplification abilities and bad moments like Ruby not telling Ironwood the truth about Salem which can backfire on them. I like that Jaune has been moving on from Pyrrha's death and has been enjoying himself in Atlas as a Professional Huntsman. The only thing I don't like is his haircut but I have gotten used it**_

 _ **Just letting you know I'm not planning to cut his hair, but he will have different styles with that long hair through the story**_

 _ **Alright now that's out of the way let's put some facts about this chapter**_

 _ **1\. Jaune has the highest bounty ever recorded in Vale that clocks at 50,000,000 Lien thanks to destroying the Underworld and dethroning Lucci from his spot as King**_

 _ **2\. Ozpin along with Glynda don't agree that the Council should activate Martial Law since it would cause more negative emotions which means more Grimm in the borders**_

 _ **3\. Ozpin can't say anything about the corruption in the Council since the councilman allows Ozpin to do whatever he please as long as he doesn't say anything about their shady deals**_

 _ **4\. Jaune is conflicted in whenever to accept his role as Underworld King to put some order in Vale since criminals and assassins have been terrorizing the poor side of Vale and other sectors**_

 _ **5\. Jaune feels like a scumbag for wanting to have more than one girl, I felt that there should be some conflict in whenever he wants to go this route or not. Of course that**_ ** _doesn't mean there won't be a Harem in this story_**

 ** _6\. Goku is not the best person to get advice when it comes to Love or mental health but he is a good listener_**

 ** _7\. Speaking of mental health, Jaune is beginning to be influence by negative emotions from Shiro who is transferring those emotions passively despite being in a coma. This will come to play in the coming Arcs_**

 ** _8\. Jaune feels he would never have a pure heart like Goku since he has been tainted from childhood_**

 ** _9\. I feel Ozpin wouldn't be dumb to connect the dots to realize that Jaune is Eyepatch quickly, after seeing his lone silver-eye he came to that conclusion_**

 ** _10\. Glynda might have been harsh with Jaune's reckless actions but she says sorry at him and is willing to help him in the future_**

 ** _11\. As you guys realize Jaune is giving two different stories as to how he got here. One towards the Inner Circle and another one towards Team JSPR. It will come to bite him in the ass in future chapters_**

 ** _12\. Ozpin feels that if Jaune has complete control of the Underworld thanks to his status as King, then Cinder aka Queen's paw wont have allies to rally behind her. Besides this kind of job would be considered fine in the eyes of the Inner Circle since 'its for the greater good'_**

 ** _13\. Just because Neo has given Jaune kisses in the lips that doesn't mean she loves him yet. She just wants to have some fun once in a while like any other young adult_**

 ** _14\. Ozpin will be training Jaune in the future, what would his training entail of besides learning how to be a proper ruler? You guys have to wait and find out_**

 ** _15\. Ozpin teaching Jaune how to rule is not that far-fetched since in his last reincarnation he was the King of Vale_**

 ** _16\. Roman basically made Jaune a millionaire after giving him that prize money, of course that will help him when it comes to food since Saiyans have giant appetites_**

 ** _17\. The eye bags on Jaune's eyes will be something important the next chapter..._**

 ** _Okay that's it for now! I hope you guys liked this chapter, comment in the review what you think of it. Follow or Favorite if you want to know more what happens next! Have a good happy holidays and new years! See ya in 2020!_**

 ** _Ja-ne!_**


End file.
